White Death
by Frini
Summary: Former Hary Potter and the White Death. The past returns to Hogwarts on Harry's fith year. New teacher, holder of many secrets, new students, romance, danger and discoveries. ATTENTION! This fic has the older characters as its focus. 7 books spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction. I'm really excited about it!!! The characters belong to the incredible J.K.Rowling. I own a few (Megan Malfoy, Justine, Moira, Julie, Abigail, Iago, Tsarina) a few animals (Mavros and Sally) and a few spells and potions (too many to name). I also own this plot (if there is one). This story takes place after the forth book, during the fifth year of Harry in Hogwarts. I would also like to warn you that English is my second language so a few mistakes will come your way. A big hug to all of my Snape Sisters (yes, there will be a lot of Snape romance in here) and to Ruth (Starlight) who wrote the best fan fiction I have ever read and took the time to get to know me. You're awesome! Megan and Abigail are for you! I hope you all enjoy and please review!!!!

Update – I'm rewriting some of the story, so a few things will be changing. Major changes include the title "Harry Potter and the White Death" turning into only "White Death" and Moira Craine Dumbledore turning into Moira Crane Dumbledore.

**White Death**

**Chapter One**

**Birthday Gift**

"Happy birthday!" yelled all of the Weasleys.

Harry was still in his pajamas, his hair still messy. Putting on his glasses he saw his friends' happy faces and smiled. Even Charlie and Bill were there.

"Thanks!"- he said, sitting up on the bed.

"Fifteen years old, Harry. Today is a big day for you." - said Mrs. Weasley

"And that is why we have to start early" - completed Mr. Weasley handing the birthday boy his birthday cake.

Harry blew the candles out and the Weasleys went down to the kitchen to let Harry get dressed. Since Harry met Ron and his family, his life changed completely. No longer spending much time with his aunt and uncle, although Dumbledore didn't let him leave their house to the Weasley's until one week ago, Harry felt like he finally belonged somewhere. The whole story of him being the sole survivor of Voldermort's attack always made him feel weird... like he's the same as well as different from everyone else. But with the Weasley's Harry felt at home; not lonely and not like a celebrity.

When he got to the kitchen, another surprise: it was filled with sweets and decorated with balloons that didn't need tying. On the table there were several parcels. Harry didn't care much about getting presents but he had to admit he was happy when his friends remembered.

From Ron and his family Harry got a device that looked like a little yellow pyramid.

"It's an Animapic. It turns red if the animal near it is an animagus. We thought that after what happened with Scabbers, it could be useful." - explained Ron.

"It is. Thanks, Ron!" - Harry opened the next one – "It's from Hermione" - inside the parcel there were a book with blank pages, a little machine and a note that read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there for your birthday but my parents insisted on traveling to Italy. Family thing. Well, it's very nice here and I found several new books! I'll be coming back next week so we can all go shopping at the Diagon Alley together. I hope everything is well. If you don't know, it's a camera. I figure since we are in our fifth year, we could start putting together some pictures to remember Hogwarts by._

_Happy birthday!_

_Hermione_

"Good idea Hermione...as usual" - said Harry, smiling - "Wonder who sent this one" - asked him as he opened the big parcel. As he read the title of the book, Harry felt his heart get smaller, tighter.

"History of the TriWizard Tournament." - said Ron in a trembling voice. All in the room exchanged looks, making Harry feel extremely uncomfortable.

After many nightmares Harry had finally been able to relax for the past few days, but this book brought his worries back. He turned to the last page and there were pictures from every school champion and on the very last page there was a picture of him and of Cedric Diggory and a short explanation about how they both got first place and how Cedric had lost his life right before the tournament ended. Harry felt his heart get even smaller as he remembered Cedric last wish. He was honest, righteous and, as many others, shouldn't have died.

"Read the note dear." - asked Molly Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know this isn't the most proper present but I consider it of great importance. We shouldn't forget about the past but learn from it. Be strong._

_Happy Birthday_

_Sirius_

The past was something that really bothered Harry, not only because of the loss of his parents and the fights with Voldemort but because it always found ways to come back and haunt him. But he knew his godfather was right.

"Don't be sad, Harry" - said Ginny - "I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is."

Was she talking about Sirius or Cedric?

"Open the other ones" - asked George, clearly trying to get the moods up.

There were still two presents left to be opened. Harry opened a very heavy one which he guessed came from Hagrid and he was right. It was a box filled with Hagrid's famous fudge. Written in a piece of parchment was the following message:

_Changed the recipe. Hope you like it. Happy birthday._

_Hagrid_

Mrs. Weasley put the fudge on the kitchen counter and said she would take care of it. Still one present left. An elegant parcel wrapped in a golden cord. Attached to the cord there was a little envelope. Harry opened it to find a small piece of parchment with a very simple message written in emerald green ink: Happy Birthday. Fine print but no signature. Ron sat by his friend both wearing a curious frown. Harry ripped the wrapping paper quickly to find a leather-covered book, with yellowish pages, looking kind of old. Flipping the pages, the boys found potions' recipes, spells and little notes. All of it was hand written. Several of them had the same initials by them " L & J". Harry turned to the first page of the book and also by hand was written: This book belongs to Lily Evans and James Potter.

"It belonged to my parents!" - the young wizard said lifting the book and showing it to the others.

"Who sent it?" - asked Fred

"I don't know. The note only says 'happy birthday'"

"Must have been Dumbledore. He did the same thing on our first Christmas at Hogwarts with your dad's invisibility cloak." - said Ron as he ate a piece of cake handed to him by Bill.

"Must have...who else could it be?" - concluded Harry, taking a piece of cake handed to him by Charlie. Harry made a mental note to thank the professor personally.

The rest of the day went fine. They ate cake, sweets, played Quidditch, and had a great time. At night, Harry was sitting near a tree in the Weasley's garden with his parents´ book on his lap. He was flipping through the pages more carefully this time. There were several little notes by the recipes and formulas. Notes like: "Don't try this one without pink grass", signed J, and right by it: "I told you but you wouldn't listen, would you?" signed L. Harry smiled as he read them trying to imagine how his parents were when they were his age. There were other signatures. There was S.B. that Harry thought belonged to his godfather but there were others he didn't know. Between the pages there were also dried leafs and petals, notes and pictures. In one of the pictures there was James in his Quidditch robes holding Lily by her waist and his broomstick in the other hand. Both were smiling and she was waving. Another one showed James, Sirius and Remus, all young men smiling. On the background, the sign read "Three Broomsticks". The last one was taken in one of Hogwarts corridors with several people running everywhere and a few talking in the background. Sirius, Remus, Lily and James were hugging and waving, dressed in their graduation's robes. Harry smiled but felt sad, longing to be there.

"So, is the book nice or what?" asked Ron as he threw a gnome out of sight. He came to sit by Harry. The sound of the gnomes complaining as they came back through a hole in the fence could be heard. Harry showed the new findings to Ron who examined everything enthusiastically:

"Can you imagine Hermione's face when she sees this? There are spells here I never even heard of and potions that I doubt even Snape knows!"

Mrs. Weasley called them all to bed. Charlie and Bill had left already and Fred and George were exploding something in their bedroom. Harry could hear Mr. Weasley complaining. Ginny went into the burrow with Ron but Harry stayed behind. He got up and looked up into the sky, the reflection of the full moon in his glasses:

"Thank you Dumbledore." - said the young wizard softly, pressing the book tightly against his chest and went inside the house.

Harry went to bed not knowing that a shadow had been watching him the whole day from up a tree.

Inside Harry's trunk, near the other presents, the little pyramid turned red.


	2. Shopping at Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

Shopping at Diagon Alley

The days flew by. It was time to go to Diagon Alley for the school supplies. Harry had had fun during his time away from the Dursleys but his worries with the return of Voldemort never left him. He still woke up in the middle of the night sweating and with pain in his scar. There wasn't anything he could do but wait and that's what made him angry.

"Come on...eat your breakfast" - said Mr. Weasley while he dressed his robes in a hurry – "After shopping I have a meeting at the Ministry."

" What's the matter Arthur?" - Molly asked with worried eyes. Harry watched them, expecting the worse.

"Nothing Molly. There are few rumors that need clarification"

They ate their breakfast quickly. They were quite impressed with a chocolate mousse and Mrs. Weasley told them that it was Hagrid's fudge melted. Turned out they were always good but too hard to be tasted.

During their journey to Diagon Alley, Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was agitated. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of the car the Ministry lent him. He also appeared to be muttering as if speaking his thoughts but too low to be heard.

Fred and George also talked to each other in a very low voice and Harry knew pranks were on the way. Ginny looked through the opened window, eyes closed, smiling, red hair flowing. Ron looked from her to Harry and rolled his eyes in disapproval. They parked the car near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to the wall that was the entrance to the Alley.

As they were leaving Gringotts they found Hermione. The trio went to Florish and Blotts while Ginny, Fred and George went to a pet shop. Mr. Weasley went to the Knockturn Alley:

"Don't follow me!" - he told his children but focused his gaze on Harry - "I won't be long. I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron" - and off he went, looking from side to side.

"That's odd. He never goes there" - said Ron

"Maybe it's because of the rumors" - said Harry. They looked at each other but it was Hermione who spoke:

"No Way! You two are not getting into trouble before school starts!" - and pulled both of them by their sleeves until they got to the entrance of Flourish and Blotts. On the way, they told her everything about the book.

"And you didn't bring it to show me!" - she said, putting her hands on her hips, frowning.

"It's too heavy to carry around. Besides, you'll see it on the trip to Hogwarts" - answered Ron.

Flourish and Blotts was packed. They got their lists in hand and went to look for the titles they needed but instead found tow clasmmates, the beautiful twins from Ravenclaw. Hermione didn't like them very much. She thought them frivolous. The twins were also fifth years and the dream date of many boys. Dark hair and greenish eyes, they were once courted by Fred and George but the girls dumped them before they got the chance to introduce themselves. They saw the three approach:

"Oh look who's here! Potter and his fan club", one of them said.

"Good morning Potterets."

Hermione and Ron didn't move. Harry really couldn't care less, so he just started looking for the books he needed. Hermione, she just couldn't take it anymore:

"Wow! You actually look interested in books. Trying to get acceptable grades this year?"

"Please Granger...as if our academic development concerns you"

"Do you really believe we don't have good grades? We're Ravenclaws! The only difference is that we don't have to get ugly, like you, to achieve them"

Hermione was getting redder by the second. She was about to blow up but it was Harry who spoke:

"Tell that to Krum. I think that Hermione's intelligence wasn't the only thing that impressed him"

The anger in Hermione's face gave place to a triumphant smile. The twins left, whispering to each other. Hermione turned to Harry and, laughing out loud gave him two thumbs up.

"Where's the big deal in that? Just because a professional Quidditch player took you to the Yule Ball, saved you on a task... sends you owl mail and... asked you to spend your vacation with him...humpf...no big deal."

"Jealous, Ron?" asked Hermione, trying to hide her smile.

"ME? JEALOUS? OF YOU? HA!"

The three of them went on their search for the books. Hermione was laughing internally, Ron still pretending he didn't care and Harry finding it all very amusing. Near the Counter Curse section they found Seamus and Neville:

"Hey everyone! How was your vacation?" - asked Seamus, smiling.

"Fine. I've spent some time over at Ron's, and Hermione went to Italy. How about you?"

"I went to Greece with my parents and Neville went to research herbs and plants with his grandmother in the Amazon Forest."

"That's awesome, Neville! How was it?" - asked Hermione

"It was really hot but very interesting. I brought some specimens home with me"

"Wow...I bet that'll impress Snape." Hermione said. Neville went pale just by hearing the name of his most hated teacher.

"He can never know!" - Neville said almost in a demand. Acting as if it was the biggest secret in the world - "If he finds out he will make me brew a potion with them, I won't know how to and then he'll try to kill me."

"Calm down, lad." - came a soft voice they recognized from behind them - " Severus is mean but I don't think he would kill a student. Torture...maybe"

"Professor Lupin!" - yelled Harry, smiling

They all said their hellos. Lupin still looked kind of tired but still had that young smile in his big blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, professor?" - asked Harry

"Professor Dumbledore called me back. It seems that he was able to convince the parents that I'm safe. Also, with everything that has been going on, I'm more useful in Hogwarts. I just don't think that our old friend will like that, right Neville?" - said the young werewolf, smiling and gently tapping Neville on the shoulder. The boy, although pale, smiled. - "But I won't be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts alone. The Defense classes will be doubled and another teacher will share the post with me...don't worry Neville, Snape is still in Potions"

"So who is the other teacher?" asked a very curious Hermione.

"Not Lockhart, forget it Hermione" - shot Ron. The boys laughed quietly but she pursed her lips, fury in her eyes.

"I don't know who it is. I guess we'll find out when we get to school. Well, I have some things to take care of before the trip tomorrow. See you all at Hogwarts."

They said their good-byes and Lupin turned to leave. By the door Lupin saw the Ravenclaw twins, who tossed their long hair at him, smiling and flapping their eyelashes. Lupin just shook his head, smiling faintly as he left.

"They just hit on a teacher! How sick is that?" - snapped Hermione

"Oh Gilderoy! You are so bright!" said Ron doing a bad impression of Hermione's voice. She slapped him on the back of the head, hard. The boys laughed out loud this time.

Fred and George were already sitting by a table inside the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was checking her list and Mr. Weasley, seeing that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were back, went to meet them:

" Did you get everything? Any problems?"

The three of them shook their heads in reply. Hermione went to sit by Ginny and Ron joined his brothers. Mr. Weasley still looked agitated. If the rumors, which had got him all worked up, were indeed true or not, Harry didn't know, but the visit to the Knockturn Alley had made the situation worse.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Weasley?" - asked Harry, not letting the others hear him.

"No, no. Rumors are rumors. We'll get to the bottom of this at the meeting. Not to worry."

Harry's curiosity was still getting the best of him. Bottom of what? Rumors about what? With everything Voldemort did, Harry had many reasons to be nervous and, apparently, he wasn't the only one.

Comforting arms around him, caressing his back, peace. Suddenly everything went dark. A flash of green light. Pain. Screams. Tear drops falling in his face. A soft and distant voice. Another flash. Pain. More tear drops. Loss. Harry woke up with his heart pounding against his chest. The nightmare again but it was getting more and more detailed. Harry breathed heavily, lying down again. The hair on the back of his neck was soaking with sweat. His forehead didn't hurt. Worries not danger. Ron snored softly as did the Quidditch players on the posters on the walls. Harry was getting control again, calming down. He wanted to remember the hugging, the voice and was thinking about them when he fell asleep again.


	3. The New Teacher

**Chapter Three**

**The New Teacher**

Excitement took hold of platform 9 3/4. First years were clearly distinguished from the others, looking open mouthed at the scarlet train that would take them to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Good byes and hellos were said. Harry could barely wait to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and the other Weasley's were already getting their sandwiches from their mother; all pretending they were going to eat them. Ron twitched his nose while Hermione talked to Ginny and a girl from Hufflepuff.

In every entrance to the train there was an Auror. Both the men and the women Aurors were tall, with a hard expression on their faces. Dressed in gray from head to toe, only their faces showing, they looked in the eyes of each student before they boarded and a little devise, just like the one Ron had given Harry, was put next to every animal. Unpleasant, but next to the Dementors, they were nothing to worry about. Mr. Weasley observed everything carefully. He seemed calmer but as if looking for something, or someone. Harry couldn't resist:

" Is everything alright?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, and tried to hide the truth,

" Yes…just checking to see if everything is in order. Lots of heavy trunks for kids to lift on their own, you know" - and he let slip a squeaky smile like the one the late Professor Quirrel used to have.

" I'm sorry to ask but did the meeting go well?" - insisted Harry

Arthur Weasley faced Harry. He knew the boy and cared about him enough to know he could not lie to him.

"You don't need to worry, Harry" - said Mr. Weasley, in a much more sincere and serious voice - " The rumors were confirmed but it's nothing dangerous, just unexpected. A person was sighted, someone that hasn't appeared in a long time, and that alarmed the Ministry."

" My godfather?"

" No, no. But someone else that divides opinions just like he does. It's complicated."

" Why did this person show up now?"

" That's what we want to find out. Well, it's time to go. Behave."

They smiled at each other and, one by one, the students filled onto the Hogwarts' Express. Mr. Weasley held tightly the shoulder of his wife who as usual, spilled some tears every time they left.

It didn't take long for Hermione to come asking to look at the book Harry had got for his birthday. When she got hold of the book, the curious Gryffindor opened it carefully and examined each of the pages as if looking for clues,

" Amazing!" - she said, without lifting her eyes from it - " I didn't know this potion could actually be brewed. And this spell...incredible!"

She behaved like that half of the trip, memorizing every spell, ingredient and signature and carefully examined the note that came with the book. Harry and Ron played chess and exploding snap with Fred and George. Ginny was concentrating on a little bag, putting little red things in:

" For the love of Merlin, please let us know what is it that you keep in there?!" asked a very annoyed Fred, followed by George, who shook his head in agreement. All in their cabin turned their heads to Ginny:

" Promise me you won't get mad."

They looked at each other and agreed. From inside the little purple velvet bag came a little blue lizard:

" What is that thing?!" - asked a very disgusted Ron.

"SSHH! It's a salamander. I got it at the Diagon Alley yesterday. Mum said it was about time I got myself my own pet since Ron keeps Pigwidgeon all to himself. Her name is Sally. I have to feed her peppers every hour since the fire she was born into is in a jar inside my trunk. She went through the Animapic, don't worry, she's not an Animagus"

" How did you learn how to control fire, how do you know so much about salamanders and why did you get one?" - asked Ron while the twins fed Sally a couple of small peppers. Ginny didn't answer but looked shyly at Hermione and smiled.

" AH! It had to be your idea! She almost died swallowed by a Basilisk and now you give her the brilliant idea to get a lizard that lives in fire!!!"

" Salamanders, contrary to common belief, are not poisonous. This one isn't anyway. She has a healing property in her blood." - answered Hermione.

Harry looked at Sally. It was quite pretty, her skin a very strong blue and stomach almost lilac. She looked very comfortable with every one looking at her. Ron, after yelling at Hermione, got closer and ended up liking the pet.

" Hey Harry" - called George - " Do you think you can communicate with her?"

Harry felt a little uncomfortable. He didn't like his dark wizard gift but his friends didn't seem to care anymore.

" No. I think only reptiles can hear me."

" Oh, give it a try." - asked Fred.

They all sat in a circle with Sally in the middle and Harry lying on his stomach.

" Can you hear me?" - asked the young wizard.

Sally didn't move but kept looking at him. Harry looked at the others and Ron shook his head; they all understood what he had said.

" I guess it doesn't work on salamanders." - Harry said, sitting on one of the chairs - " Ginny, how are you going to keep Sally at Hogwarts?"

" Hagrid will look after her for me" - answered the little red head, dropping another pepper into Sally's mouth, which chewed happily.

The rest of the trip went fine. No sign of Malfoy, and that was always good news. Some first years went pass Harry's cabin just to take a look at him. He didn't care anymore, but it was kind of annoying.

As soon as they left the train at Hogsmede station, they saw Hagrid. Taller than anyone there, the half giant had a tired but friendly face. He waved to them and smiled:

" First years, follow me." - and off he went followed by a bunch of new and curious students. At the end of the line that followed Hagrid, there was a blond girl that stood out from the others. She walked alone, apart from the group.

" Come on Harry!" - called Hermione and Harry ran up to meet her. When he looked back, the first years were already on the boats going toward the castle.

In the Great Hall, several friends were reunited. Lee Jordan, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and everyone else from Gryffindor were already sitting at the table. Neville and Seamus were there as well, and by the look on their faces, starving. To Harry's unhappiness, at the Slytherin table were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy wore a very proud and wide smile on his face. At the teachers' table Professor McGonagall's seat was empty. Hagrid was taking his seat when Harry noticed there was another empty seat between Dumbledore and Snape.

" Do you think they couldn't find another professor?" - asked Katie.

Harry turned to look once again at the teacher's table and found a smiling Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled behind the half moon spectacles. Harry smiled back. He made a mental note to thank Dumbledore for the book.

It didn't take long for the room to be invaded by the new students. Ahead of them came Minerva McGonagall. They rounded up in front of the main table and she gave the instructions for the sorting to take place. She started calling names and as they were sorted, the students from the houses cheered. All was well until:

"Megan Malfoy!"

Grave silence. The young girl came towards the bench and sat down. She was the blond Harry saw at the station. He couldn't believe she was a Malfoy. She seemed nervous but hid it well.

" She's Draco's cousin" - whispered Lee Jordan.

Every single student observed Megan. Draco was proud, puffing his chest out. The whole Slytherin table was ready to yell when:

" GRYFFINDOR!!!" - yelled the sorting hat.

Malfoy's face went from pride to disgust. All Slytherins looked the same way as Draco. The other tables whispered and pointed at Draco, who looked bright red and angry at this point. The Gryffindors were so stunned that no one noticed that young Megan was coming their way and no one was clapping. Harry started applauding and everyone else followed. Megan sat down, cold eyes, no smile or reaction whatsoever. She looked at Harry, at Draco and turned to look at the staff table where she found a very smiling Lupin. Megan smiled faintly and returned to her hard expression.

The ceremony followed and after the usual warnings about the forbidden forest and Argus Filch, Dumbledore gave the news:

"I hope you all have had a good vacation for this year will be a difficult one" – silence in the room. Heads bowed and thoughts raced to the events of last year. Dumbledore continued – " Due to past events, the Defense Against The Dark Arts classes will be doubled" – students, complained in a low voice – "Yes, yes, I know but it is needed. Many of you already know Professor Remus Lupin, who will be one of the masters teaching this class" – several students clapped and a few girls whistled. Lupin smiled timidly.

During the whole time Harry observed Snape. Frowning and with lips firmly closed. Snape was furious. Two teachers teaching the class he wants so badly and he wasn't called for the job. Another thing Harry noticed was that none of the other teachers seemed to know who the other professor that would work with Lupin was. Dumbledore continued:

"The other teacher that will be giving this class with Professor Lupin will be arriving tonight. I have the great pleasure to announce that the new member of the Hogwarts faculty is no other than my own daughter, Moira Crane Dumbledore"

Pandemonium! Expressions of fear, panic, happiness, surprise and confusion took their places on the young faces at the Great Hall. Students whispered amongst themselves and Harry was feeling very confused with all this. He didn't even know Dumbledore was married let alone that he had a daughter. Harry tried to ask but no one was listening. Hermione talked rapidly with Angelina; Ron, Fred and George looked very excited about the news but it was Megan's reaction that took him by surprise: she had a big smile on her face but took it in when she saw Harry looking at her. Since Harry couldn't get anyone's attention, he turned towards the faculty table and saw something that startled him: Snape was in shock, paler than usual, lips parted and eyes that were lost in thought. Lupin was smiling like he never had done before and so was McGonagall. Flitwick clapped his little hands together and Sprout and Hooch smiled at each other. The other teachers didn't seem too pleased, especially Trelawney, who gave a very quick and unfelt smile. Dumbledore asked for silence and was immediately given it,

"I'm sure this will be a very...interesting year. Let the feast begin!" – and the tables were filled with food.

Many ate but several just couldn't for they were too nervous. Harry saw his chance to finally ask and grabbed it:

"What is the matter? What's about Dumbledore's daughter everyone fears so much? I didn't even know he was married."

"He's a widower and she is his only daughter" – answered Hermione.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you at the common room." – finished Ron.

The Hall got a little calmer. The students and the teachers had their dinner. Lupin got up from his seat and took the vacant one between Dumbledore and Snape. Snape still didn't move.

"How did you talk her into teaching?" asked a very curious Lupin, looking younger than before.

"Well, she's been wanting to return for a while now but couldn't. I talked to her about what has been happening these past four years, most of it she already knew, and she agreed."

"That is great news, Albus!" – said McGonagall, smiling and putting her hands together below her chin.

"You look very happy, Headmaster. It's been a long time since we've seen you like this." – said Lupin.

"We have been apart for too long. It was about time she came back home" – said the wise wizard, smiling widely, eyes twinkling.

"Hagrid...please...the students" – called McGonagall

Hagrid took out a long handkerchief that looked as big as a sheet, and put it to his eyes, drying his tears:

"It's been so long...(sniff) she was just a teenager when I last saw her. She had just broken up with..."

"Hagrid..." – called Lupin

Snape got up from his seat so quickly all the teachers looked at him with surprise. He regained his posture and taking control again, he looked down at the teachers,

"Excuse me" – said the Potions master in a very low voice, and left the room.

On the outside of the hall, Severus Snape walked through the corridors. Needed to breathe, to think. 'This can't be happening' he thought. The paintings whispered about the return of Dumbledore's daughter, and Snape's hands started to sweat. So long without seeing her, without news of her whereabouts. He knew Lupin met her a while back but he would never ask anything. Snape leaned against a pillar.

"Everything all right there, Severus?" – asked Lupin, popping his head out of the Great Hall's door.

Snape got up in a blink.

"Why wouldn't it be" – his voice low, annoyed with the interruption.

"I don't know. It's just that it might be difficult having her back and..."

"I'm not getting her back" – Snape closed his lips. Came out wrong – "I don't have _difficulties_. Crane is a very capable witch and I'm sure she will be a good teacher. Excuse me" – he turned his back and left for the dungeons.

"If you need me, you know where to find me" – called Lupin but Snape didn't hear, or didn't want to.

Remus Lupin had always tried to befriend Snape. Even though James and Sirius didn't like him, Remus found Severus lonely and for a wizard of his caliber, loneliness could be dangerous. The only person who got near him, better yet, who he let get near him was Moira and with her return, Severus Snape would have to fight a hard battle not with Voldemort but with something much stronger. With a force that has been dormant for almost fifteen years: his feelings.

After dinner, the students returned to their respective common rooms. Harry heard Draco saying he had to send an urgent owl to his father. When Harry got passed the portrait of the Fat Lady, lots of noise filled his ears,

" Would you please tell me once and for all what's the problem with Dumbledore's daughter?"

He was practically pushed to the middle of the room. Sitting down on the floor and leaning against an armchair, Harry looked up to his friends, who were all taking places to discuss the new teacher,

" I don't even know where to start" - said Hermione

"Easy. At the rumors" – said Fred, sitting down next to Kate.

"What rumors?"

"There are lots of them" – explained Ron – "one of them is that she was a follower of You-Know-Who. A Death Eater"

"Rubbish!" – said George – "That was already proven to be a lie. Just because she's one of the best witches in the field of the Dark Arts, everyone starts making up stories"

"Her mother was a Slytherin." – said Neville, trying to keep Trevor in his hands.

"So what? I know it's not one of the best houses but that is no excuse for her to be evil. Dumbledore would never marry someone evil. Besides, Moira Crane Dumbledore was in Gryffindor" – said Hermione, flashing her eyes with pride.

"So was Peter Pettigrew and look what came of him" – snapped Ron

"Well, being a Gryffindor can no longer be considered ultimately good can it?" – asked Alicia, looking out of the corner of her eyes to Megan, who was looking through the window, apparently not paying attention to their conversation.

"Wait up a bit…too much information. Forget the rumors and theories and just give me the facts" – said Harry.

"Well…we know a few. Rumors get mixed up with facts, you know? I know for a fact that she lost her mother right after she graduated. Almost fifteen years ago" – said Lee Jordan

Harry had never imagined Dumbledore as a widower. He lost his wife the same year Harry had lost his parents. How come he never said anything? "How did she die?" – asked a very sad Ginny

"By the hands of the Dark Lord" – answered a distant voice. Everyone turned to find Megan staring at them – "He personally killed her"

"How do you know that?" – asked Harry

Megan was staring at Harry with hard blue eyes, too cold for an eleven year old. The girl didn't answer; she just went up to the girls' dormitories in silence. The mood in the room got tense. Harry didn't want to think about what she had said, let alone how she knew, and what else she knew and wasn't telling them.

"Well, I guess we will all see tomorrow" - said Harry, standing up.

"That's what I'm afraid of" - complained Neville, his voice trembling a bit – "If she is half of what people say, she'll be a feminine version of Professor Snape, or worse"

They all looked at each other, but it didn't take long for a wave of laughter to invade the common room. Even Neville chuckled a bit. From then on, the mood got lighter. They talked about many things, some first years introduced themselves. A transferred boy from Durmstrang that was now in Slytherin was the reason for Ron to tease Hermione. The audition for a new keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team was a very discussed topic as well. They all had fun and Harry even took some pictures with the camera Hermione had given him for his birthday. They all went to bed very late, only when Professor McGonagall came in, already in her pajamas, telling everyone to go to sleep and stop the noise. Looking happy but trying to hide it, she let it slip that all Heads of Houses had to do the same.

Apparently it wasn't only Gryffindors that wanted to know more about Moira. Harry took a long time to fall asleep. He stayed lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that could happen this year. He fell asleep before the carriage that brought Dumbledore's daughter arrived.

It was way past midnight when the sounds of the carriage was heard. From the back of Hogwarts' grounds, two gray horses came pulling a big black carriage. The man leading the horses was very little, big moustache, big glittery black eyes, and wore a plaid suit. He looked like a very large and well fed house elf.

The carriage stopped in front of the stairs leading to the castle. The little man came down from the carriage with a little difficulty and opened the door. Her voice was heard before her figured appeared. Soft, but firm, Moira Crane Dumbledore thanked the man as she moved to step out of the carriage. The dress was long and black and was in imediate contrast with her fair skin. Big hazel eyes with long eyelashes flashed in the direction of the stairs where they found Dumbledore's blue eyes smiling at her. She got down from the carriage and came up to meet him, embracing him tightly,

"I missed you so much" – said Dumbledore, touching her face with his – "I'm glad you are home"

"I'm glad to be home. I missed you terribly, father" – Moira said in a gentile and sincere voice, keeping her eyes closed.

They pulled apart and he held her hands, looking at her from head to toe,

"Just like your mother. You are so tall!"

" Father…please."

It was then that Moira saw Lupin behind her father. He was smiling so broadly he looked like a child in a toys' store. He went donw the stairs in hurried steps and caught her by the waist, lifting her up from the ground. She tried but could not stop smiling.

"I'm really glad you're back" – whispered the teacher by Moira's ear, putting her back on the floor but still holding her by her waist.

"Let's see if you're still going to say that when we start working together" – she joked, her hands resting on his shoulders. Lupin smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled back and turned to little man by the carriage. She walked up to him, he had already taken her luggage down, she paid and thanked him and he smiled. He got back into the carriage and left.

Lupin went to call a house-elf to take Moira's luggage up to her room. They said their good nights and he left.

Moira turned to castle; she looked up to its highest tower and sighed. She looked back at her father, and walking beside him went up the stairs towards her room.

"Almost nothing has changed since you left", his voice echoed in the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"A lot has changed, father." – the young teacher said in a low, nostalgic voice.

Dumbledore stopped and took Moira by her shoulders,

"You are safe here. No more hiding, I promise" – she smiled faintly – "What do you say that we make your return into a new beginning? Let's leave the past where it belongs."

"I'd like that."

They went up to the Gryffindor common room. Her chambers were located right next to it.

"And the Ministry? Have they come to you with questions yet?" – she asked, standing by the door.

"Yes, yes. Question after question but I've told them I didn't know what was it all about. Let them be a little nervous for a change. You did it on purpose didn't you?", he narrowed his eyes at her, a hint of a smile in them.

"No. Someone must have seen me at Knockturn Alley and decided to make a fuss. Too much of a mess?"

"Quite but I don't think we will have too much trouble with the Ministry; some but not much. Now, go to bed. Tomorrow you'll have to deal with a lot of curious little faces"

"Was the reaction big when you told them?"

"Huge! Good luck!" – he said as he left, humming to himself.

"May Morgana help me." – joked Moira.

She looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was sound asleep, and her smile faded. Her feline eyes stood there, without blinking, her expression hardened. A few moments later she turned the knob of her door and entered her room.


	4. A Worthy Opponent

First of all I would like to thank a few people: **Devilishly-clever 34** for writing my very first review. **Sharon** for showing so much interest. I loved the way you sounded like Dobby! **Rosekeet** for taking the time to review. **Starlight** for always being there for me, no matter what! And for correcting my English mistakes. **Kathi** for being such a cool friend. **Trisha** for writing such an incredible story and taking the time to review all of my chapters! Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy the following chapter! A big kiss to all my Snape Sisters! You are awesome! I would also like to thank people who read the story but don't review. It's ok…I like you too. Hopefully it won't take me this long to post the next chapter. To all my other friends who will never read this story cause they don't like Harry Potter as much as I do _"I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!"_

**Chapter Four**

**A Worthy Opponent**

On the first day of class, the Great Hall was packed with hungry students. All chattering as they ate their breakfast, some would turn their curious eyes towards the staff table, looking for the new teacher only to find an empty seat. Some first years would stretch their necks to steal a glimpse of The Boy Who Lived. Harry noticed but didn't mind it anymore.

Megan Malfoy took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor's table. No expression on her face but Hermione noticed she would avoid at all cost the gaze of her cousin. She obviously wasn't happy about the sorting result but there was nothing she could do about it. Hermione almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost.

Snape ate his breakfast quietly, moving his eyes from Megan to Iago. He looked over at Harry, who was laughing along with Ron and Hermione. His lips curled. He finished his breakfast and left the hall, not saying a word to anyone but acknowledging the emptiness of the seat next to him. Dumbledore noted the difference in Snape's behavior, but didn't say anything. He knew enough not to say anything. Not now, anyway.

"Can you imagine when dad finds out Dumbledore's daughter is our teacher?" asked Fred

"Why?" asked Neville, spreading pumpkin jam on his toast

"Well, he said that when the war with You-Know-Who got serious, in spite of everything, she helped a lot" explained George

"In spite of what?" asked Hermione, arranging her books in her bag.

"She never told us. Whenever Moira was mentioned, mum would have this sad look on her face" remembered Ron.

"Must be because she lost her mother" said Harry, looking at Megan, who was eating her breakfast in silence "She used to do that whenever my parents were mentioned"

The table fell silent for a few moments. "It's ok…you can breathe now." Harry broke the ice. Hermione and Ginny were rather pleased he didn't mind talking about his parents anymore.

Harry got up to go to class and the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors followed. He missed his parents but as Dumbledore had once said to him 'It's no good to dwell on the past'. Slowly the images of his parents, Sirius, Lupin, smiling and waving and how his mum and dad were happy holding him in their arms filled his mind and a smile reached his lips. He had to thank Dumbledore for the book.

Reaching the classroom, Harry found Lupin leaving it.

"Professor, don't we have class with you now?" asked a very worried Hermione.

"No, Gryffindor and Slytherin will have Professor Crane. I'm in charge of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw". Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and Ron swallowed down hard.

"Since the Defense classes were doubled all the fifth years are having it at the same time so we divided the Houses" Lupin looked at the worried students and smiled, "Don't worry, she's not that bad" and left to teach his own class.

With that, the students slowly went into their classroom. Apprehensive, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville took their seats. There were two doors in the back of the classroom. On the right, it connected Moira's classroom with Lupin's. Above it, on the top of a small and snake-like flight of stairs was another door that led to Moira's office. As soon as the bell rang Moira came in through the right door.

"Good morning" she said in a pleasant but firm voice as she walked to her desk.

The whole room stopped breathing not because she was beautiful or ugly; not because she was Dumbledore's daughter; but because she was there, she was real. The amount of gossip and rumors was so great that, at times, it was difficult to believe the object for them really existed. But Moira Crane Dumbledore was very real. Curious eyes followed the teacher to her desk.

A couple of years younger than Lupin, Moira was tall, thin but curvy, and had the posture of an evil queen. She wore a long sleeve, well fitted black dress that almost touched the floor, and matching robes. The dress didn't cover from her collarbone up, showing her ivory skin. With her dark brown hair tied up in an elegant bun, Moira held herself with elegance and poise. She was beautiful, but not the perfect beauty of a Veela. Moira was intriguing and that plus all the stories they heard about her already made the students nervous.

She put her books on her desk, picked up the attendance sheet and walked to the front of the class, setting her big brown eyes on the students. Harry had never seen anyone quite like her before. It was as if her presence demanded respect. He made a mental note not to cross her. Quickly, he looked at Ron and Hermione and by the look on their faces, they thought the very same thing.

Apparently oblivious to all of it, Moira looked trough the names on the attendance list and, raising an eyebrow, glanced quickly at the new boy, Iago Laois, who smiled softly at her. She turned to the students once more fully aware how nervous they were, and took attendance. Harry answered role call shyly. _Just like his father. _

"I'm professor Crane, as you probably already know." she said as she walked around the classroom. Her voice was soft, calm, but it had a certain tone of strictness to it. As if she chose her words carefully, as if she knew the effect, the power each of them had. "I also believe you are all aware why changes were made to this class", students nodded. "Unfortunately, the events of the past four years have become more serious," she stopped beside Harry's desk and gave him a quick glance before looking ahead once more "and you all need to be prepared for the worse. That is why disobedience won't be tolerated. It's imperative that you all know what you're doing so don't hesitate to ask. Clear?" students nodded again "Any questions so far?" students shook their heads. "Very well, please stand up and come to the middle of the room"

Harry looked at Ron puzzled but followed the teacher's request. Hermione went to stand by her friends and Iago and Draco were in the back of the class observing the teacher, exchanging comments now and then. The students didn't get too close to Moira but she didn't seem to mind. They were all still very impressed about everything they heard about her.

"Now, does anyone know what an Angrynim is?" Moira searched the room to find Hermione's hand half way up, "Yes Mrs. Granger."

"It's a rather small creature that focus on its opponent's weaknesses and exposes them out loud, confusing them."

"Very good. This creature is a little similar to the Boggart. Not physically violent, their only purpose is to create chaos. Does anyone know how to shut an Angrynim up?" Moira wasn't surprised when Hermione's hand shot up in the air; apparently, the girl was the only one not afraid of her, "Yes Mrs. Granger."

"Wands are not used to fight this creature. As it is saying, well...bad stuff to a person, this person should think hard about positive things. Never lose eye contact or turn around and run, for the Angrynim will chase you until you hear what he has to say. Once he's confused enough, he'll shut up and move on to bother somebody else" At this, all the class was looking in amazement towards Hermione who was blushing. Moira raised her eyebrows at the girl.

"Good Mrs. Granger. You've just earned Gryffindor ten points" said Moira, her voice low, as Hermione glowed with pride and smiled at Harry and Ron. "Now...I've got an Angrynim for us to practice. Volunteers?"

The young professor was quite surprised when Harry Potter raised his hand. Harry himself wasn't really sure about it, but his gut told him he had to do something. Stupid instinct, he thought.

"Come forward, Mr. Potter" she gestured for him to get closer, and as he did, the class opened space for the both of them. They stayed facing each other for a second before she turned and walked to her desk, where a glass box was uncovered and a very ugly creature was pressing its face against it. Slightly larger than a gnome, the Angrynim was covered by long red fur and had small glittery purple eyes. He was complaining as Moira reached for him. Apparently the teacher had shut him up earlier and he didn't enjoy it very much. Moira put the creature down, opposite Harry, and went to stand behind the young wizard. It didn't take long for the Angrynim to smile, put his little claws together and start dashing horrible words towards Harry.

"Your parents are dead because of you. You'll never fit in anywhere. Your godfather hates you more than you know" the creature had a croaky voice, too strong for its size.

Harry turned around and closed his eyes. The creature stopped talking and waited silently for the boy to face him again. Quiets "oh, dear" and "that is so mean" were heard from the students. Harry never thought it would be this difficult. Listening to those words and having a lot of people hearing them too was just a lot for him to handle on the first day of class. His weaknesses exposed out loud in front of people like Draco, who he knew was going to use it against him. Several students made comments about what it had said but stopped when they saw the look on Moira's face. She too, like McGonagall and Snape, had the gift of keeping people quiet without even saying a word.

Harry opened his eyes to find Moira's looking at them, her face very close to his. It was then he noticed the few light freckles she had on her cheekbones, right below her eyes, making her look even younger. What really surprised him was what he saw in her deep chocolate brown eyes: the very same twinkle that Albus Dumbledore had in his.

"You've faced worse tasks and will do again. Focus, Potter." She told him in barely more than a whisper. Harry felt strange; she talked to him as if she knew him. Her voice made him feel warm, confident. "Now...turn around and finish him off".

Harry took a deep breath and turned around, narrowing his eyes at the creature, he started to say things to himself_: It's not my fault my parents died. I have a home with the Weasleys and here at Hogwarts and one day, I'll live with my godfather, who loves me very much_. Both of them stared at each other for a while longer, the creature saying nasty things and Harry looking straight into its eyes, not blinking until the Angrynim's smile faded. He crossed his arms, lowered his head and sat down on the floor, complaining under his breath. Several students clapped and Harry sighed relieved. It didn't take long for the purple-eyed creature to look at another student and dash nastiness out of his words.

The whole class had their chance with the Angrynim and by the sound coming from Lupin's classroom, so did they. Several bad things were said but, in general, the students did really well. Hermione had tears in her eyes because of what the little monster had told her, but succeeded in shutting him up. By the time the bell rang, the Angrynim was tired and very upset.

The students were leaving, whispering about the class, telling each other how brave they were and comforting each other about the Angrynims accusations.

"Come on Neville…you're my best friend. I don't care if you're bad at potions", said Seamus.

"Thanks Seamus. I'll help you with Herbology if you help me with Potions"

"Deal"

Harry, who was gathering his belongings without taking his eyes from the teacher, came towards Moira, who was putting the cover back over the creature's box.

"Professor?"

Moira turned around, facing Harry once more. He couldn't help to tremble every time she looked at him. There was something about her eyes that made him nervous, almost as if she could read his mind. Shaped like a cats, her eyes met his again.

"Yes, Mr. Potter"

"Er.. I would like to thank you for what you said before, but… how did you know?"

She blinked the long, soft eyelashes, but even though Harry tried, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her eyes didn't give her away like Lupins did.

"About you facing dangers?" she asked as she moved around her desk, and sat in her chair. Harry nodded. "Everyone in the wizarding world knows. It reached my ears a few years back". Harry nodded again.

_Of course…everyone knows ._ Harry thought.

Moira studied the boy, narrowing her eyes at him, "Does it bother you?"

"What?" Harry looked up at her and there they were again. Her eyes fixed at him, making him fell helpless near her.

"That everyone knows your name and what you've done?" she continued, her velvet voice serious.

"A little" Harry lowered his head. " It happens to you too doesn't it?"

The moment the words left Harry's lips he regretted he said them, but he couldn't help it. He was curious about Moira. She apparently knew a lot about him, and the way she looked and talked to him... So very different from Dumbledore and yet so alike. He wouldn't deny that she looked like a beautiful evil queen, that her presence made him feel threatened but at the same time, he felt… weird…protected, and the fact that he felt that way towards a teacher that was known for her abilities with the Dark Arts, bothered him.

Moira raised her eyebrows at the question and a small smile was formed in the corner of her rosy lips.

"Yes, it does. And how do _you_ know?" she asked, sitting back.

"Er...there are rumors"

"Ah... rumors" she said, still smiling and widening her eyes "No wonder you were all so quiet" Harry shifted on the balls of his feet. Her smile made him feel a little better, though. "There are a lot of them aren't there?" Harry nodded. The mockery in her tone of voice made him smile, but that tone vanished quickly and a more serious one took its place, "You should go Mr. Potter or you'll be late for your next class". He nodded, smiled softly and walked to the exit. "Oh, and Potter…" she called back, Harry turned around. "You're welcome". Harry nodded again and left the room.

Moira knew rumors about her spread like wildfire wherever she went. They always had, even before it all happened, and she didn't mind them that much anymore. Half of them were so ridiculous she could laugh, but some were true and she often wondered how much people really knew.

She watched Harry leave. _Curious just like his mother_. Relieved he didn't seem to fear her as much as the rest of his friends did, Moira smiled to herself. _Already a young man.__ I've been away for far too long_.

On the outside, Hermione and Ron stood alone by the classroom door waiting for Harry. Hermione still had tears in her eyes but was fighting them ferociously. She was looking away from Ron, who was frowning and had his ears very scarlet.

"You know that wasn't true, don't you" asked the red head. Hermione didn't look at him. "You mean a lot to me, Hermione" he whispered, his face going as red as a pepper. Hermione turned around, her eyes shinning.

"I do?"

Ron nodded, looking so red he could explode. Hermione smiled shyly as one tear trailed its way across her face. She wiped it away quickly, blushing.

"You know, Ron…you mean a lot to me too"

Ron felt like his legs couldn't hold him. Hermione moved closer and kissed him softly on his cheek. Ron smiled and they both giggled looking at the floor. Awkward, neither of them had actually felt this before. Did someone cast a spell? How did butterflies get into their stomachs? How could they fly so freely inside?

"Thanks for waiting", said Harry as he emerged from the classroom, bringing his friends back to reality.

"What happened?" he asked as Hermione and Ron looked at each other nervously, stuttering.

"Never mind" Harry said, figuring out they discussed the Angrynim accusations. If he was right, his friends were on the track of finding out what he had known since last year: they were both crazy about each other but too proud to admit it.

"So…" started Hermione, cleaning her throat "what did you want with Professor Crane?"

Harry told them everything they talked about. Hermione frowned, looking like she was deep in thought.

"Lupin was right. She is …nice." said Harry

"Who?" asked a familiar voice. The three of them turned around to find Albus Dumbledore looking at them. For the first time they froze at the sight of the headmaster. Dumbledore laughed.

"Silly question" the old wizard said as he moved closer to them "So… did she frighten you?" he said, mockingly.

"A bit" answered Ron, shyly as he got an angry look from Harry and was hit by Hermione's elbow "OUCH! But she did!"

"It's alright. She usually gives that first impression, as did her mother" the three bowed their heads slightly.

"Sir?" called Harry. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the boy, waiting for the question. "We heard about your wife"

"We're very sorry, professor" said Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" replied the old wizard, a sad look behind his half moon spectacles "I guess I don't have to ask how you three found out. Nothing remains a secret for long at this school." a slight smile on his lips. "Now…aren't you late for Transfiguration?" an intense look of _"we're dead"_ spread along the young faces. Ron and Hermione got their bags and ran down the halls towards McGonagall's classroom, leaving Dumbledore looking after them, laughing. Harry stayed behind as well.

"Aren't you going to class, Harry?"

"I'll probably get a detention anyway. I've been wanting to thank you, sir"

Dumbledore frowned.

"What for?"

"For the book you sent me for my birthday. The one that belonged to my parents."

The frown was still on the wise man's face.

"I ask you to forgive me, Harry. I didn't send you a book"

Harry's eyes widened. _Who did then?_

" But I'm sure you'll find out who sent it to you sooner or later. As I said there are few secrets in Hogwarts"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned to enter Moira's classroom when Harry called him back. Albus turned.

"I'm sorry to ask you this..."

" But you can't help it" said the wizard quietly.

"Sir, why haven't you never said anything about your wife before?" second time in one day Harry had regret his speaking his mind.

"Remember when I told you on your first year here that certain things I could not answer you? Well this is one of them"

Harry nodded, embarrassed he ever asked. Dumbledore didn't mind talking about his late wife, only about how he lost her.

"What was her name?" asked Harry softly, before leaving.

"Tsarina" Dumbledore answered, a smile on his lips and a faraway look on his blue eyes. "Now get to class, Harry, before _I_ give you detention"

Harry smiled and started to run to class. It was clear how much he'd loved her. Voldemort killed her, Megan said so once, but why couldn't Dumbledore protect her from him? What about Moira? Why so many rumors about her? He had to discuss all of this with Ron and Hermione later.

Inside Moira's classroom, Lupin opened the left door, popped his head inside and smiled.

"How was your class?" she asked as Lupin entered the room.

"Fine" he said as he leaned against her desk. "The twins from Ravenclaw had a nervous breakdown. The Angrynim told them they were unattractive. I had to take them to see Poppy. Other than that, everything went fine. Yours?"

"I've dealt with worse creatures" She didn't want to tell him how nervous the students were about her. Lupin and Moira were friends since they could remember and he would always tease her whenever he got the chance. He took her seriously, but every now and then he would joke about her abilities just to annoy her.

"So…didn't have to curse anyone? Tsc tsc…You used to be more evil when I met you" he mocked her.

"Evil to you because you deserved it" she said calmly, her eyes closed.

"Please…you were wicked and still are"

Moira opened her eyes in surprise to find Lupins hazel ones glittering with mockery.

"Oh, stop this nonsense!" she said getting up, laughing. Lupin laughed out loud as well.

"Good! I like to hear you laugh again" said Dumbledore as he walked into the room, closer to the two teachers "I've missed it" Lupin nodded in agreement. Moira had always been rather kept to herself and serious most of the time, very put together, in control of her every move. But this time, she just couldn't resist. It felt good…she hasn't laughed in what it felt like years.

"Well, I'm going to take a break in the teacher's lounge" Lupin said.

"We'll meet you there" said Dumbledore. Lupin nodded and left the room.

Moira's smile faded and a worry filled her eyes.

"You told me about Lucius's child but didn't mention Laois" she said as she walked towards her father.

"He just got transferred here. Do you think Liam will be a problem?"

" I can handle Lucius but Liam…he's unpredictable"

"There's more" Dumbledore said as he walked out of the classroom, Moira beside him "Megan Malfoy is also here and she is in Gryffindor" that said, Moira came to a halt and blinked several times in disbelief. "She's Maeve's daughter, Lucius'sister."

One eyebrow raised, Moira controlled her voice, "I didn't know Maeve had gotten married let alone had a daughter"

"She got married a while after you left", she nodded, unmoved "Not to him, Moira". The young witch looked up at her father.

"Father…"

"You don't need to explain. I know nothing happened between the two of you, even if it did, that is none of my business"

_He couldn't have been more right. Nothing happened between us. Nothing. Is that word suppose to hurt that much?_

"He is here, though".

"Potions" she spoke again "I know" she said firmly, as they reached the teachers' lounge's door.

Dumbledore studied his daughter. Fifteen years is a long time. She looked like she had dealt with her choices, with her duties, but deep down, he feared guilt still had the best of her. They had long talks about everything that had happened, he had told her so many times that it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't have done anything different, but to no avail. She was as stubborn as her mother. Maybe now, back home, she could begin to see that there was nothing she could have done then. Not then, but there was plenty to do now.

"Anyway, Maeve is a widow now but I don't expect too much trouble with her. My concern is her daughter"

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor. That has to be the first time this happens"

"Indeed and that is why I want you to pay close attention to her. She will be having trouble adjusting and I'm afraid she's as gifted in the Dark Arts as you were when you were her age" Moira nodded. Some Dark Magic can be used to do good, but the line between good and evil is really thin and Moira managed to resist the temptation of changing sides. Barely managed.

Dumbledore opened the door and they both got inside to find Lupin drinking tea by the fireplace, Flitwick reading the Daily Prophet sitting in a chair, with his feet dangling out of it, and Trewlaney looking through a window.

"There you are!" said Flitwick as he leaped out of the chair and came towards Moira. "Oh my...you've grown!" he said as he took Moira's hand, or tried to for her long fingers didn't fit into both of his hands.

"It's good to see you, professor", Moira said as she smiled and went to stand by Lupin who was holding a cup of tea for her. Flitwick finished his reading and left. It took him a while to float to his classroom since it took longer for him to climb the stairs. Sybill was looking at her through the corner of her eye but wouldn't dare say anything as long as the Headmaster was present.

The three of them drank some tea while Sybill studied Moira's reflection on the window. Lupin also told Moira about Megan, but Dumbledore chose to discuss this along with other matters in a private meeting before dinner. A few moments later, Dumbledore left.

"So...teaching Defense against the Dark Arts" Sybill said as she turned to face Moira and Lupin. "I'm afraid I don't see a bright future for you, dear" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, her eyebrows in an arch giving her a sorry expression, but Moira didn't blink.

"Tell me Sybill" Moira said, putting her tea down and placing her hands on her lap, malice pouring out of her eyes, "how am I going to die this time?" Lupin almost choked with his tea. Behind her thick glasses Sybill narrowed her eyes at the young witch.

"I don't see death coming _for_ you but _from_ you"

Lupin looked from Sybill to Moira, expecting her to explode, but she didn't. Moira got up and advanced on Sybill slowly. Lupin got ready to separate them if it came to it.

"Careful…" Moira hissed by the teacher's ear as she took a small flask from the shelf behind Sybill "you might be right". Sybill's blood froze. Moira's eyes were cold, as if a thick veil had shut all expression from them. In a blink the coldness was gone. Trelawney stood frozen on the spot while Moira returned, putting a few drops of sweetener from the flask into her cup of tea, grinning at Lupin. It didn't take long for the thick-glassed teacher to run out of the lounge.

"Rubbish, Divination is" Moira said quietly as she sipped her tea.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Lupin asked, looking after Sybill, wondering what Moira had said to get her so frightened.

"She thinks I'm a bad omen or something like that. Rubbish I tell you. She was the same with my mother"

"I can understand why she feels that way against you, but Mrs. Dumbledore…I'll never understand"

Lupin looked back at Moira and found her staring at him, one eyebrow raised, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Oh...don't get me wrong. You know I trust you with my life, always have, it's just…well…"

"Say it"

"Your engagement" Lupin spat, closing his eyes and opening them again. "After it was discovered and when it all went down, well…you know?"

"No I don't, why don't you tell me" her voice dangerously low.

"Moira…I know it was a spell. I know that without it he could have never laid his hands on you, but people get scared easily. They don't understand…"

"Do you?"

Lupin widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Of course I do!"

"Then I don't know why we are having this conversation" not a note of anger in her voice. She put her cup down "It's never been easy for me and never was for my mother as it won't be for Megan Malfoy. Dark Witches scare people, Remus"

"I know…I know. But it's different with you because…"

"Of the prophecy" Moira got up slowly with a murderous look in her eyes. Lupin frowned at her. "Oh, I know all about the prophecy. About how I am destined to bring down my father" She stopped in mid-step. Her back turned to him, she raised her head "Or do you think Tom Riddle wanted me as his bride only for my looks?" she said without turning.

Silence feel between them. Lupin knew he had gone too far. It has been a while since he had heard Voldemorts real name. Memories ran through his mind as he remembered how hurt she was when she had found out about the spell. Extremely hurt, but she had never cried. Actually, he couldn't remember ever seeing her cry.

She walked to the mantelpiece and passed her hand through it slowly, thoughtful.

"Do you believe in destiny, Remus?"

He had known her almost his entire life, but there was something about her that had changed. She seemed colder, as if something went lost since the last time they saw each other, over four years ago.

"I don't know" he answered quietly, walking towards her.

"I don't. I believe we make our own decisions and pay for them as we go. I've made mine, I'm still paying for them, but one thing I can tell you for sure" she turned, rising her face to meet his, "I am not killing my father"

Lupin swallowed down hard. Her eyes were not warm as they used to be. He could read them now, and they showed pain and anger.

_God, Moira! You've lost so much and I'm not making things easier am I?_

"I'm sorry I brought this up" Lupin said softly.

"So am I" she went past him but Lupin caught her wrist. She stopped and looked at him in surprise. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. We all lost people we loved, Moira. I shouldn't have said that", he said it and meant it.

Love. Something she knew once but didn't want to feel again. _What good is it if it's not returned?_ Moira closed her eyes and wasn't surprised when Snape's face came to mind. So much was going through her head she thought she would cry. _No. I don't cry_. She knew coming back was going to be hard, that it would bring consequences, but she couldn't have Lupin, her best friend, doubting her. She had things to do, Harry to protect and a wizard to kill.

"Don't make me angry with you on my first day back, Remus John Lupin" she whispered and saw him smile. Whenever he said or did something she didn't approve of, she would call him by his full name. She would do that to pretty much to everyone she knew. _Moira Crane Dumbledore, what have you done? _Her mother used to say, never raising her voice. _Wonder if she is saying that now_.

"On a lighter note" Lupin said "There's a certain teacher..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Remus"

"What? I'm just saying Snape has competition to the Most Feared Teacher Award, this year"

Moira smiled and shook her head, moving away from Lupin. Moira and Snape argued most of the time, but they also used to...get along, discussing potions and spells. Gifted in the Dark Arts as she was, Severus Snape turned out to be a companion, someone she could try new potions and spells with. She was 'a worthy opponent' as he used to say.

"Most Feared Teacher Award, huh?" she asked, "I see that deep down you haven't grow up at all have you?" she mocked him.

He shook his head agreeing with her comment.

"I guess Abby might have some problems with that" she tossed at him. _You talk about Snape and I'll talk about Abby. _

Lupin's eyes lit up. Abby was short for Abigail, Moira's cousin. Daughter of Dumbledore's brother Aberforth and Tsarina's sister, Chloe, Abby was called a true seer. Reader of the future, Abigail was a Ravenclaw, different form her Hufflepuff parents. They met when she was transferred from Beauxbaton Academy on her fourth year. She didn't stay long though, returning to the Academy on her final year and graduating there. Their time at Hogwarts wasn't long but enough for them to fall in love with each other.

Lupin was blushing like a schoolboy. Moira knew he still fancied Abby and his affections were returned by her, but they hadn't see each other in over a year.

"Father tells me she might be coming to visit next month" Moira teased as she looked at Lupin, admiring how different the mention of her cousin's name had gotten him.

"She is? Family reunion for your birthday?"

"No. Apparently Nicholas got married to a Muggle woman and they had a child a few years back"

"Abby told me. A boy named Henry. She was really happy to be an aunt. Henry should be about two now"

"Well, Abby thinks something is wrong with him and wants me to take a look I told her about a wizard in Florence that could help them but they want me to do it. You know how Abby can be annoying. Besides, Nicholas wants his wife to meet us"

"It sounds like fun"

"Oh..loads of it" she rolled her eyes and shut them as she turned to the window.

Lupin turned very quickly and ran to the owlrey, to make sure Abby knew he was back in Hogwarts. Moira smiled as he left the room. Looking through the window, she saw the trees dance to the cold Hogwarts wind. It was good to be back home.

Lupin came back to the lounge again.

"Will you be alright?"

Moira nodded.

"You know, I'm here for you, don't you?"

She nodded again.

"Promise me you won't be sad anymore."

"Will you just leave? Go send her an owl already!"

He smiled again and left the room, running.

Moira stared at the empty room. The veil came down in her eyes once more, blocking her expression; her shoulders came down a bit from their formal posture and she sighed softly.

"It's not sadness, Remus. It's caution"

She turned to the window. Her mother wouldn't have made the mistakes Moira had, she wasn't that weak. But she was dead, and nothing could change that. So were Lily and James; killed by the hands of the man Moira had trusted her heart to. Or so she had thought at the time. _I'm not under your spell anymore, and I won't pity you this time. _With that thought secured in her heart, Moira turned on her heals and left for the Great Hall.


	5. Friends and Foes

**Chapter Five**

**Friends and Foes**

"Congratulations Potter" said Draco Malfoy as the kids emerged from McGonagall's classroom "You've just lost the points you little mudblood had gotten you. That's what I call team work"

Ron and Hermione made it on time for Transfiguration, but Harry didn't and instead of giving him detention, since it was the first day of class, she just took away ten points. Hermione couldn't care less about Draco's remarks but Harry and especially Ron were angry.

"Don't you dare call her that again!" snarled Ron.

Kids from Slytherin and Gryffindor let slip some 'ohs' and 'ahs' as they stopped and gathered around.

"Why not? Is she your girlfriend?" asked Iago Laois as he opened space to enter the circle.

Iago was the new boy. A fifteen year-old with short black hair and deep navy blue eyes, owner of a very soothing voice, and really attractive. Slightly taller than Harry and Ron, Iago moved into the circle where the trio from Gryffindor and Draco were. He came straight at Hermione, who took two steps back.

"So you are the famous Hermione Granger... I have to say I imagined you much differently" he said, inches away from her. She couldn't move. His eyes were cold, too cold and his voice hypnotic. "You are definitely prettier in person" he said as he moved a strand of her hair away from her face. Hermione shivered.

"Stay away from her Laois" threatened Harry as he stood between Hermione and Iago. Some kids stood back and held their breath. Ron took his place beside Harry.

"Please...let's just go" pleaded Hermione by the boys' ears but they didn't move.

"Harry Potter. I imagined you to be taller" said Iago, mockingly, shifting his gaze from Hermione to Harry. "Draco told me all about you and your little friends. Sad really, a wizard like you hanging around people like this" Iago approached and spoke almost in Harry's ear "Although I have to say Granger might be worth a few moments of your time, if you know what I mean."

That did it. Ron heard him and before Harry could think of an answer, Ron threw himself at Iago, punching him in the nose. Hermione called for it to stop, students yelled, some encouraging the fight, some demanding them to put an end to it. Draco was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle and Harry was trying to get Ron away from Iago when they shifted and Iago punched Ron in the stomach. Hermione screamed and Harry pulled Ron away from the boy. Ron was holding his stomach with one hand and another by Harry's shoulder. Iago stood up with a bloody nose and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Very good Weasley. That was very noble of you to stand up for your friend" he pulled a handkerchief from a pocket inside his robe and pressed against his nose. "But I have to say you hit like a girl". Ron was going to throw himself against Iago again but Harry and Hermione held him back.

"It's not worth it Ron." said Hermione

"Yes it is" said Harry, lowering his voice so only Ron and Hermione could hear him "just not the time yet".

Ron looked at Harry puzzled, but shook his head in agreement and struggling to stand up by himself, turned his back on Iago. Several students 'oh'd' in amazement.

"Noble indeed" said Draco, laughing.

"Oh, did I hear correctly?" said Iago, "Is it true that Weasley's sister is a red head? I just love red-headed girls"

Draco stopped laughing at once, but kept a smirk on his face, as to not show that the comment Iago made didn't please him. He wasn't sure he disliked it and that bothered him even more.

But Ron and Harry didn't want to mask their feelings and they both flew at Iago and Draco so rapidly that Hermione didn't even see it happen before it was too late. She yelled for it to stop and several students fled the place when they heard a very low and dangerous voice asking,

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape said as he approached the huddle. He stopped when he saw the four boys all hurt and angry on the floor. They looked at the extremely angry professor and stood up.

"He started it, professor." said Ron, with a purple eye and a sore stomach.

"I did nothing of the sort", Iago replied as if in shock of being accused.

"Liar! You know you did. You insulted Hermione and Ginnny" said Harry, his eyebrow bleeding softly.

"Are you mad? I've complimented them, that's not an insult" said Iago in his sweetest voice, his nose bleeding again.

Iago and Draco went to stand behind Snape while Hermione, Ron and Harry stood in front of him. Harry knew, that by the look on Snape's eyes, he would have detention until he graduated from Hogwarts.

Snape was furious. He couldn't have Liam's son getting into trouble. Not now.

"The five of you, follow me" He turned around and walked in front of the five kids. Ron and Harry protectively guarding Hermione from Iago's glance, the four boys walked with difficulty until they reached the hospital wing.

"Inside" they all followed.

Poppy was outraged to see what had happened. Snape stood in the corner of the entrance and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyebrows were drawn together in a deep frown and anger filling his eyes.

"Detention for the three of you" he said quickly, his voice low and extremely angry.

"Three? What about them?" asked Harry

"We were attacked, professor" said Draco, with a bloody lip. "It wasn't our fault"

"That's a lie!" screamed Ron holding his stomach in pain.

"Sir, just let Hermione go. She had nothing to do with this" protested Harry.

"That is for me to decide, Potter", replied Snape "And Mrs. Granger was the reason for the fighting was she not? Therefore, the consequences are hers to pay as well"

At this, Poppy looked at Snape in disbelief. She was about to protest his choice of words when Snape looked at her with a murderous look on his face and she chose to keep quiet. Harry Ron and specially Hermione were stunned with what Snape had said. Harry opened his mouth to protest when Snape cut him off.

"Friday, after dinner, my office" he finished, turned around and left the ward.

Iago and Draco smiled to each other but screamed when Poppy pushed the cloth soaked with medicine a little harder against their wounds.

After they were all done, Poppy asked Harry, Ron and Hermione to leave the ward before the other two, just so no more reasons to fight would arise.

The three of them walked silently toward the great hall, when Hermione stopped and put herself in front of them. Harry and Ron frowned.

"I'm sorry for everything." she said softly, looking at them.

"But you didn't do anything." said Ron.

"You heard Snape…I was the motive. If you didn't defend me..."

"That's not an option Hermione" Harry cut her off.

"He's right. We wouldn't let him talk to you like that. Not him, nor anyone. And I don't care what that old bat says!" finished Ron.

Hermione had fresh tears in her eyes.

"Oh boys!" she threw her arms over them, giving them a big hug. The boys complained about the pain of their already healing wounds but smiled.

Hermione let go of the embrace and walked towards the hall, Harry on her right side and Ron on her left. They were walking towards the great hall for lunch when Harry saw something that made his heart hurt inside his chest. Cho Chang was arm in arm with Phillip, a seventh year Slytherin.

Harry froze in mid-step. Hermione and Ron hadn't noticed until they followed Harry's eyes towards the two.

"Oh, Harry…" said Hermione

Harry didn't move for a while. Cho was now in front of Phillip, engaged in conversation, both with big smiles on their faces. Phillip, although older than her, wasn't much taller. Dirty blond hair with crystal green eyes, he was one of the few Slytherins who could be considered… nice. Moments later, Phillip left towards the Slytherin common room, leaving Cho talking to Julie by the great hall entrance.

Ron, Harry and Hermione started to walk towards the door. Harry's eyes didn't leave Cho's face until he saw her look at him. His gaze dropped to the floor.

"Hey Harry." she said, cheerfully.

"Hi Cho." he responded, looking at her again

_She's even more beautiful than I remembered_.

"How was vacation?" she asked.

Julie looked at Hermione and widened her eyes, gesturing for them to follow her into the Hall. They did.

"It was nice. Yours?", Harry replied.

"Good. I hear there will be auditions for the new Gryffindor keeper, now that Wood has left."

Harry nodded. He would miss Wood. Even though he made the team train like mad, and was obviously obsessed with Quidditch, Oliver Wood was the one that kept the team together. He sent an owl to George during vacation, telling the team he was auditioning for the Insane Comets. They all had their fingers crossed.

"There will be a vote for the new captain as well." Harry said.

"I hope you win. You are a very good player, Harry Potter" she said smiling, lightly touching his shoulder.

"You are too, Cho Chang", replied Harry, trying not to blush, but failing miserably.

A friend of Cho called her from the inside of the hall.

"I guess I'll see you on the field, then" Cho said.

Harry nodded and they went into the hall and sat at their different tables.

Hermione, Ron and Julie had been looking at them until that point. When Harry looked at the Gryffindor table, the three curious heads snapped quickly back. Harry took his seat next to Ron, in front of Hermione and Julie.

Julie was also a third year Gryffindor. Although much younger than them, Julie was extremely smart and really nice. Hermione was almost like a mentor to her. They would spend hours at the library talking about spells and enchantments.

Julie was really short compared to the students in her year. The sleeves of her robes were way too big for her and she would constantly have to raise her arms up above her head, letting the sleeves fall back to her shoulders before starting any potion. Constantly tripping on the hem of her robe, she constantly tripped and hung onto anyone that was closer to her, pulling them down with her. Pretty face, hazel eyes and with her shoulder length hair often tied up in a messy ponytail, Julie was a muggle born sweet young witch.

"Don't feel bad Harry" Julie said "I'm sure she'll come to her senses. I mean, a Ravenclaw dating a Slytherin. That won't last"

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione

"Come on you guys…Phillip is nice but he's a Slytherin. Sooner or later his senses will catch up with him. Poor Cho."

Hermione smiled at Harry. She knew he cared for the young Ravenclaw. Jealousy had struck her when she had first found out, but she knew no one could take away what they had... true friendship. Her, Ron and Harry... although Ron was becoming more than a friend, she would do anything for them as she was sure they would do anything for her.

"Thank you so much!" Ginny said as she got into the hall, went for their table and hugged Ron and Harry from behind.

"You know? Already? How?" asked Ron

"I was coming back from Hagrid's, after feeding Sally, when Lavender told me. Oh... are you all right?"

The boys nodded their heads. It was then when Iago and Draco entered the hall. Ron pulled Ginny to sit between him and Harry. The two Slytherins went to sit down at their own table, smiling maliciously.

Megan Malfoy entered the hall next. She looked directly at Harry, but didn't say anything. She sat down quietly and started to read a book she took from her bag.

"So... what is Megan's story?" asked Julie, almost whispering.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that she is Draco's cousin" said Hermione.

"She seems to know a lot about Moira Crane" said Harry.

"Yes... she does. How do you think she knows?" asked Julie.

"I don't know? All I know is that professor Crane is not as bad as everyone says. She seemed really nice, didn't she Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded.

"She went to school with professor Lupin, you know?" Ginny said.

"How do you..." started Ron.

"Hagrid, told me. Moira, Lupin and Sirius were inseparable, he said. He even compared the three of them with the three of you" Ginny said, pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"She had to known your parents, then" said Ron to Harry.

"I think it would be impossible to not know them. But when I asked Hagrid about it, he changed the subject. I don't know why", replied Ginny.

"What else did he tell you?" asked Julie

"Er... Moira was really kept to herself, had her share of friends, not all of them nice as Lupin and Sirius"

"What do you mean? Who else was she friends with?" asked Hermione.

"Snape"

"WHAT!" yelled all of them, unaware of the strange looks they were getting. They also didn't notice the attention Megan was paying to the conversation.

"That was my reaction as well. Hagrid said they got along and that she was the only student from Gryffindor that he didn't mind. I'm not sure if that is good or bad."

Having the Headmaster's daughter, a well known Dark Witch, being friends with a former Death Eater and protector of Slytherin students, couldn't be good news for the young Gryffindors, could it?

"Do you think there's something going on between Lupin and Moira?" Ginny asked, making everyone frown at the out-of-the-blue question. "Well...do you remember the smile on his face when her name was announced as the new Defense teacher?" asked Ginny, trying to prove her point.

Harry remembered but he also remembered really clearly the look of complete shock on Snape's face. And now, after the new information, he started to wonder the reasons for that look.

"I think it would be nice. They would form a good looking couple, wouldn't they?" asked Julie.

"I don't know." said Harry "I think she is more of a lonely type of person."

"She can't fall in love" came Megan's voice from beside them. The girls had moved up a few seats without them noticing.

"Excuse me?" asked Ron.

"Dark witches are not suppose to fall in love"

"Why" asked Harry.

"Because when a witch is married, Dark ones especially, their power and the spouses are shared. So if professor Crane falls in love and marries someone... Dark, part of her powers will go to her husband and vice-versa. And being who she is, this is too dangerous for her to let it happen."

There were frowns on their faces, except Hermione, who had fear on hers.

"You understand now, don't you? She would be unstoppable, as would her husband." Megan concluded, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Is the rumor true then?" Hermione asked and Megan confirmed with her head. Hermione put her hands to her mouth.

"What rumor?" asked Harry.

"Moira Crane Dumbledore was once engaged to Tom Marvolo Riddle" said Megan, triumphantly.

They all gasped! How could she? She was Dumbledore's own daughter! How could she be engaged to the man who killed... her own mother?

"That can't be true" said Harry firmly.

"Oh, but it is. Something about a spell he had cast that fooled her into thinking she was in love with him. Of course he would appear to her as the young handsome wizard he had once been, but she found a way to break the spell before the marriage. I still don't know how, since it's supposed to be unbreakable. Well… then it was all down hill from there. Her mother was killed and a bunch of other powerful wizards with her, including..."

"My parents." Harry concluded. "But why did he kill Moira's mother?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Moira helped to bring him down and since then, she has been out from the public eye. No one had ever heard or seen her until last week and yesterday. People started to think she had died."

"It must be awful, not being able to fall in love" said Ginny with sadness in her voice.

Harry looked over at Megan. If he was right, since she was a Malfoy, she was probably on her way to becoming a Dark Witch herself.

"Well, she can but she must be careful about who she falls for" finished Megan.

The girl stood up to leave but she turned to face Harry.

"I'm glad Draco got what he deserved from the two of you. Hope you'll get better soon." Megan said with no smile on her face, turned, and left the hall.

They Gryffindors looked like they had been struck by lightning. They just sat there, too much in shock to say anything.

"We have to find out more" said Harry, determination in his eyes.

On the outside, Snape was getting closer to the great halls entrance when he heard Lupin calling for him. He stopped and turned on his heals.

"I can't believe you did that" Lupin said as he approached Snape.

"I beg your pardon?", the Potion's Master replied, annoied.

"To Hermione Granger. You told her she was the reason for a fight and then punished her for it? Goodness, Severus, what is the matter with you? How can you tell a student that?"

"Forgive me Lupin, but I don't seem to follow you. The boys fought over her. She _was_ the motive" Snape said, his voice controlled.

"The boys were protecting her..."

"Protecting her?" Snape said, sounding outraged "Laois complimented her and Potter went mad. They weren't protecting her, they were disputing her and I won't have that in this school" Snape turned around and started to walk towards the great hall's door.

"Is this about Moira, Severus?" Lupin started, his voice low, angry.

Snape stopped in mid step. He turned back and advanced on Lupin quickly.

"She has nothing to do with this" Snape hissed between clenched teeth.

"Did you forget the fights you used to have with Sirius over her? In both your minds you were protecting her...one from the other. And if Moira didn't have anything to do with that, neither does Hermione to do with this"

"That was different. Black had always been a disaster waiting to happen. I was not..._disputing_ her", Snape said, a touch of disgust in his voice.

"It felt like that to me" the young werewolf narrowed his eyes at the Potions Master

"This is about the letter isn't it?" Lupin continued "I got one and I know you have one too. This is about the possibility of Sirius returning isn't it?"

Snape was furious. He clenched his hands and controlled his breathing.

"I know you two never got along, Severus, but that is no excuse for you to explode on a student. I also know that when the matter concerns Moira, you are very…_territorial_ about her" Snape looked startled at Lupin but the wizard continued "We are not children anymore, Severus. You need to set matters apart"

"I have my matters set apart as I please and _she_ was never a matter" Snape said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Who?" asked a soft voice from behind him.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice, a voice he hadn't heard for fifteen years. Moira was standing behind him, holding her hands behind her back, one eyebrow raised, and large brown eyes expecting an answer. She looked just like he remembered her. Beautiful.

"Snape" she said, greeting him.

"Crane" he nodded.

Moira's eyes fell on Lupins.

"I really don't think you two should be arguing here, in front of students" she said dryly.

"You're right" Lupin said "There is nothing to argue about, is there?" he looked at Snape and stormed into the great hall.

Moira and Snape watched him leave. She turned to Snape, raising her head so that her eyes could meet his.

"About the detentions... It is not my place to tell you how to handle students" she said "Just choose your words more carefully the next time, please? Sometimes they can hurt more than actions"

Snape studied her. He knew what she had meant and it wasn't all about Granger that she was talking about. He wondered if she had gotten a letter as well. He decided she didn't, if she did she would be smiling now, something that he didn't want to happen…not when Sirius was the reason for it.

"So, is everyday here as busy as today?" she asked, slowly walking towards the door, Snape by her side.

"It gets worse" his voice low.

" I have been away for far too long then."

"Yes... care to share your whereabouts for the past fifteen years?" he asked, sarcasm and disapproval mingled in his tone.

Moira looked at him, half smiling.

"Share my secrets with a former Death Eater? I don't think so"

"I just worked for him, you almost married him. I don't think you are in place to judge me here"

"That is low Snape. Even for you." she said slowly and keeping her voice very steady. She looked at him, not able to tell whether he meant what he said or if he was just joking like she was. Besides, just being close to him again and being able to keep breathing was enough for her…for now.

They continued their way into the hall in silence.

Several students looked at the teachers when they entered. Their black robes flowing behind them, side by side, now, only the sound of the heals she wore could be heard. Moira and Snape held theirs heads high. It was as if they were all in the presence of royalty... evil royalty.

Harry watched they enter. Very white skin, black clothes and tough posture. If Harry was a first year, he'd be very afraid of these two, and he wasn't so sure fear was something he wasn't feeling right now. Moira and Snape had to get along for he wouldn't let anyone walk this close to him, and he bet she was the same. Walking side by side but at a certain distance from each other. The engagement news started to roll inside Harry's head. How could she? After talking to him like that?

Snape looked at Harry and his friends as they passed by them but Moira's focus was ahead, at the teachers' table. Sybil Trelawney looked terrified when she saw them and Snape noticed.

"What in Circe's name have you told her this time?" he whispered to Moira as they passed by where Megan was seated.

"Nothing much, she is just very easy to scare" she said casually.

Lupin was already eating, looking very angry. His eyes followed Moira and Snape up to the table. Neither of them said anything. They just sat down and ate their meal in silence.

After lunch, Lupin left for his room, with no word to anyone and Moira knew they didn't have a class until later.

She followed him into his classroom. Lupin was acting strangely…as if he was hiding something. Moira got in and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Lupin put his hands on the desk and lowered his head.

"This can't be because of what happened with Granger" she said "What's wrong, Remus?"

Lupin turned to face her, a very tired look on his face and worry in his eyes. He sighed and passed his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe this is happening" he said as he sat down on the floor, looking defeated. Moira knelt beside him, worry in her face.

"You're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong, Remus... please" Moira said softly.

Lupin looked at her. She seemed so fragile, unprotected. He knew that deep down, that was who she really was. He didn't want the news to be true… but it was…. and it would tear her down, once more.

He raised his hand, pointing at a letter on top of his desk. Moira got the envelope and read it.

"_Dear Mr. Remus J. Lupin,_

_We would like to inform you that you are being called for the Sirius Black trial. Tomorrow, at 10 am, at the Ministry Embassy at Hogsmeade. Sincerely, The Ministry of Magic_"

Moira gripped the letter, and closed her eyes. The Ministry had Sirius. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting it to be true, struggling to keep her temper, but she couldn't.

Above one of the cabinets, a glass jar shattered to pieces.

Lupin gasped. That had never happened before. He looked surprised at Moira, who still had her eyes shut and evey muscle in her body tense.

"When did this happen?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know. Dumbledore told me he hasn't been sending his reports…. I don't have a good feeling about this, Moira. If this trial is not a fair one…Sirius will…return to that place" Lupin said, turning his brown eyes at her.

"When were any of you planning on telling me this?" she said firmly as she raised her head, anger in her eyes.

"I figured you would have received one as well. I got the letter this morning and I think Severus got one too. We both know how that is going to end."

Moira got up very fast and started for her office.

"What will you do?" he said as he got up

"Mark my words: Sirius Black is _not_ going back to Azkaban." and she stormed out of the room, followed closely by Lupin.

They entered her office, there was no sign of any letter. They went out of the classrooms and walked through the corridors. Many passing students got out of their way, wondering what was going on. Moira moved fast, her eyes set, dress flowing around her. Lupin followed by her side. The two of them reached the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Smelly Shoes" she said and the gargoyle stepped aside, showing the long corridor ahead of them.

Moira and Lupin practically ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the voice of Dumbledore.

The two teachers got inside and found, next to the Headmaster, Snape, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Moira looked at all of them, expecting an answer. Her eyes met Snapes and she fixed them on him.

"I expected you here sooner" said Albus, with a soft smile on his face.

"What is going on?" asked Moira, her eyes still locked with Snapes.

Yes, they got along and whenever she had to end arguments between him and Black, she had always been fair, but now… he was sure she wasn't on his side.

"I was just letting the children know about the trial" said Dumbledore "since they won't be present during it."

The three Gryffindors looked at Dumbledore in amazement.

"We have to go, professor. We know he is innocent and we can prove it!" said Harry, desperately.

"We all know that" said Albus. Snape scoffed, turning his gaze away from Moiras. "But I can't allow you three to go. You will write down your statements and professor Crane will take them for you."

Moiras eyebrows shot up and her eyes traveled to her fathers face. Stunned, Snape looked at the Headmasters' face as well.

"I will?"

"Yes. I believe you have some information that might help Sirius as well, don't you?" her father said calmly. Moira shook her head. "Very well. It is all settled then, tomorrow, the four of us will go try to bring your godfather back" Albus said to Harry.

Harry smiled at Dumbledore and Lupin. He was sure that if it was up to them, Sirius was safe. But he wasn't so sure about Moira and Snape. Not anymore.

After that Hermione, Ron and Harry wrote down their statements and handed them to Moira. She then took the three letters for her father to seal. He frowned at her.

"It is best if you do it. I don't think they trust me enough for it" she whispered by his ear.

After that, the trio went back to class. Lupin, Snape and Moira stayed behind.

"The Ministry has no idea I'll be attending the trial, do they?" she asked.

"No" answered Dumbledore "But my guess is that Sirius will have a bigger chance at a fair trial if they hear what you have to say"

"But Headmaster" Snape said in his calmer voice "Do you think is wise…"

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back" Moira said softly, cutting Snape off. Her eyes confirmed her words. Sirius was the brother she had never had and if it was up to her, she would travel to the ends of the Earth to bring him back.

Snape didn't say anything.

Lupin and Moira left Dumbledore's office after that. They still had a meeting to go to before dinner. Discuss Voldemort's whereabouts. Snape stayed behind.

The two Defense teachers went outside, near the forest.

"I can't believe Snape didn't say anything to me! How dare he?" Moira said as they walked towards the border of the Forbidden Forest.

Lupin studied Moira as she was fuming. Snape and her would have the most horrible arguments but she never showed anger after them. Not until now.

Moira paced in front of the forest like a caged animal.

"Calm down, Merlin knows we'll need our wits about us tomorrow" Lupin said

Moira stopped with her back turned to him. She put her hands on her waist and raised her head, taking in a deep breath. She paused in that position for a moment and then, really slowly she turned her head towards the forest.

"Sirius has to be freed this time. We all know he didn't do it. Even Snape does" Lupin said, looking the other way.

"He'll be freed" she said vaguely.

Lupin looked at Moira. Her eyes were fixed on the inside of the forest and her nostrils moving slightly.

"Remus, are there caves here? I forgot" she asked without taking her eyes from the forest.

"I don't think so. There are some hollow tree trunks though, filled with Boggarts. Why?"

"Hum" she examined the forest once again, narrowing her eyes and softly sniffing the air. "Thought I picked up a particular smell, that's all; a smell that is not supposed to be here. It was probably the wind" she looked at Lupin "What?"

Lupin was smiling at her.

"Nothing. I had forgotten that particular quality about you"

Moira smiled briefly.

"Can you imagine when Sirius gets here?" Lupin said as he sat down in the grass with a smile on his face, wind blowing softly, messing his hair.

"No. I can't" Moira said, sadness in her voice. A few strands of hair that were loose on the back of her head danced according to the wind. Surrounded by her long black dress, Moira sat down near Lupin.

"The last time I saw him, he had Potter in his arms. Lily and James were gone" she looked straight at the forest, not meeting Lupins eyes. "He looked so devastated. I got there too late" Moira lowered her head.

Lupin looked at her. He didn't know Moira was there when Harry's parents were killed.

"He didn't see me though. Sirius was so concentrated on his godson that he forgot the world around him. He really loves that boy," she said half smiling, her eyes lost in thought. "After that, I never saw him again".

"I didn't know." Lupin said softly, sadness in those big eyes of his.

"Now you do" she said, finally looking at him. Moira's eyes were sad as well.

They studied each other for a moment. Moira could see that Lupin's light brown hair was getting grayer, and there were circles around his eyes. Full moon should be coming in soon.

Lupin had always been there for her, no matter what and she treasured their friendship as much as she did her life. Now, after all these years, being close to him, it was like nothing bad had ever happened. And with Sirius' return, it would be like their student years again. It will be easier to bear what was happening to her... she hoped.

"Do you remember that Halloween ball? On our third year?" Lupin asked, smiling.

"How could I forget? It was the first time I ever danced." Moira said, smiling broadly.

"Really? I was the first person you danced with?"

Moira nodded.

"Those were good times weren't they?" Lupin asked.

Moira nodded again, silent.

"Maybe one day will have them again" he said

"I'd like that. It won't be the same, but it's something to fight for" Moira concluded.

They both kept quiet for a while, listening to the wind, remembering the good times, times of laughter, peace.

"We should go back. Curious first years are next" Lupin said.

They got up and walked side by side towards the castle.

Inside the forest, the wind blew and two big yellow eyes looked at them from a hole in the ground.

Snape left Dumbledore's office with a grave look on his face. Tsarina was a very powerful witch and by now, Moira should be receiving her powers…her mother's inheritance.

Snape looked through the arches, finding Moira and Lupin seated on the grass near the forest. His lips curled. Keeping an eye on her would be difficult while Lupin was all over her. That werewolf had no idea of what was going on with her…struggling inside to keep control of her powers…getting darker. Snape had felt the same when his father had died. As the power of one generation passes on to the next, the receiver has trouble to administer all of that energy at first. It gets easier after a while, when one learns to control them, but before that happens, it is a tough internal battle to fight. No, Lupin didn't know Moira like he did, and that was why Dumbledore asked him to watch over her, not because he didn't trust his daughter, but because she might need help and was too proud to ask for it.

But there was another problem… Black…if he was to return, it will be even more difficult. Watching Moira like a guard dog…but he'd find a way. He always did.

Snape looked once more in the direction of the two teachers, turned on his heels and left for the dungeons.

"Dumbledore didn't give me the book." Harry said as the trio got inside the Gryffindor common room to leave their books before going to dinner.

The kids got near the window so that no one could hear them.

"Who did then?" asked Hermione

Harry shook his shoulders.

"Do you think it was Sirius?" asked Ron "Maybe he couldn't write a note like he did with the other one. Maybe it was too dangerous"

Harry sat down on an armchair, looking at the floor. Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded. They knew Harry was worried about the trial, so were they, and if Sirius didn't get away this time, he would never be able to come back...ever. Hermione and Ron kneeled down next to Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. Lupin and Dumbledore will bring him back and he won't have to hide any longer" said Hermione.

"What do you think Moira has to do with this?" asked Harry "How could she possibly help?" an edge could be detected in his tone of voice.

Suddenly Harry stood up and went towards the fireplace, where Megan Malfoy was seated by, reading the same book she was at lunch.

"Megan, is everything you said at lunch...about Dumbledore's daughter true?" asked Harry.

Megan looked up at him. The flames giving her eyes a different glow, an older one. She closed the book and turned to him.

"Yes...why?"

"How do you know so much about her?"

Megan hesitated for a moment, but decided to speak.

"Because of my mother. She and Moira pretty much hate each other"

Harry frowned. He sat down near her. Hermione raised her eyebrows and taking Ron by his arm, ran to the library.

"Why do they hate each other?" asked Harry.

"I'm not supposed to be talking about this", replied Megan, turning her eyes to her book again.

"Please, Megan. This is very important to me" pleaded the young wizard.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even those two" Megan asked, looking at Harry, who nodded.

"Alright...it all started when they were younger. My mother, as you probably already guessed, has Dark abilities as well, but nothing remotely near to what Moira can do".

"How did you know about the engagement?"

"Because my mother wanted to be the bride" Megan said in a casual manner. Harry was startled. How could an eleven year old talk about her own mother that way?

"You see, when the Dark Lord was gathering followers, he was looking for a bride as well. The more powerful the witch he married, the more powerful he would get. My mother wanted to be that witch. But..."

"Moira was more powerful than her" Harry finished.

"Yes. When my mother found out, she went mad. But there was nothing she could do. There is nothing one can do when the Dark Lord has his mind set on something. When everything was set, Moira surprised them all by breaking the spell"

"But how did she do it? You said it yourself it was unbreakable."

"I don't know how she did it. The only way I know of breaking a love spell is when the person is already in love with someone before the spell is cast, but I don't think that was it"

"Why?"

"Because if Moira broke the spell only by being in love with someone, she had to be completely insane about the man. Just a crush won't do it, it has to be true, deep, unconditional love, and I don't think that happened. She wouldn't be able to hide such an emotion"

Harry thought about it. Moira wasn't suppose to fall in love and she did. That was what saved her...saved them all. He thought different from Megan. In fact, he was sure Moira could hide such an emotion. He remembered her eyes, so much expression and yet you couldn't see past them if she didn't want you to. Love someone that way and hide it, it had to be horrible.

"After that...you know the story" Megan finished.

"Why did she ran away?" asked Harry.

"She had to. Death Eaters were still around, thirsty for revenge"

"You said she helped bring down Voldemort...how?"

Megan shuddered at the name.

"It was a war, Harry. You brought him down, but she helped ruin his plans before that. After all, she knew him well"

Harry nodded, but something told him there was more to the story.

"She came back to help once again. Mother knows and she is not happy" Megan said as she shut the book and got up.

"How do you know all this? You weren't born when all of this took place"

"My mother and uncle told me a few things. I listened some more and researched the rest"

He must have known. Malfoy's should know all about this since they were so interested in everything that has to do with Voldemort and his return to power. He only wished Megan didn't follow her family's tradition. She clearly had problems with Draco and Harry made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Megan, why…"

"Did I tell you? You were the only one who didn't treat me like a Malfoy" Megan said, the weight of her family name showing in her face. They young girl left for dinner, never letting go of the book in her hand. Harry sat there, trying to make sense of all he had heard.

"Finally over." Lupin said as he got through the door that connected both classrooms, stretching his arms above his head and bringing them down to his side, "Ready for the meeting?"

Moira looked at him without raising her head.

"Tell me about Maeve. What has she been up to since I left" she asked, putting papers together.

"She got married to a wizard... I can't remember his name, not long after you left. He passed away before Megan was born"

"Did she kill him?" Moira asked without blinking.

"What! No...of course not. He died of natural causes" Lupin replied, surprise at Moira's question "What makes you think that?"

"Please, Remus. She is able to do anything to get what she wants. I'm surprised she didn't marry Snape." Moira said casually "After Tom...Voldemort, I thought he would be her next target"

"You totally missed the point didn't you?" Moira looked at him, frowning "At first she wanted to be the chosen one for Voldemort and she hates you for …taking her place, but Snape…he was just a way for her to make _you_ angry."

Moira stopped her movements, and looked at Lupin.

"Lets make things clear, shall we?" she took two steps in his direction and stopped "I know you think Snape and I had something in the past, but we didn't, so please don't play word games with me, trying to get me to say something about us. There's no _us_, is that clear?"

Lupin nodded. He knew that Snape's fights with Sirius were caused from his jealousy towards Moira. He also knew she cared for the Potions Master but wasn't sure how much. Now, after her defensive speech he was certain something was up. But now was not the time to pursue the subject. Lupin knew that if the time came when she needed to talk, she would come to him.

"Maeve is just another opportunist witch looking for a way to make things worse for everyone. I hope her daughter doesn't follow her" Moira said as she gathered a few more papers.

"Megan seems nice, don't you think?" asked Lupin, watching Moira's actions, wondering what were all of those papers for. She nodded.

"An old soul in a young body. One has to grow up fast having only one parent and the abilities she has"

Lupin thought about her words. Was she talking about Megan or herself?

"She seems really interested in you" he said.

"Probably because of what her mother told her. I can only imagine the things she made up about me" she answered, annoyance in her voice. "Shall we?" Moira said, arms around a bunch of documents and binders. Lupin took half of the material from her hands and they both left the room.

It didn't take long for Moira to reach Dumbledore's office. Her father, Snape, Sinistra, Hagrid and McGonagall were there. The two teachers went inside silently. Hagrid gave Moira a big smile when he saw her. She returned it, discretely. Low chattering amongst the teachers was the background sound. Moira was in the corner, petting Fawkes. Snape watched her from across the room. Her long thin fingers touched the phoenix feathers softly, making the bird close his eyes. Even from that distance he could smell her; a delicate fresh scent that only belonged to her. She turned away from the bird after it had fallen asleep and walked towards the window, opening a few inches, letting the cool night breeze in. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow at her face. Snape watched her every move. He had memorized them all: the way she moistened her lips with her tongue every time she took a sip of tea, the way her eyes got smaller when she smiled, how she caressed her lip with her thumb when she was deep in thought, the way she walked with her head raised high, fearing nothing. But he knew her fears. It had been his job to know them all... very well.

The few strands of hair that fell down the back of her head moved from side to side, teasing him. Moira turned and met Snape's eyes. She lowered her eyelids in a slow blink and moved her gaze towards Lupin, who was talking to her father. An almost uncontrollable will to punch Lupin rose in Snape's head. He knew what it meant and he hated himself for feeling it. Jealousy.

"Come in, Harry" Dumbledore said, bringing Snape back to reality.

Moira turned around and found Harry Potter standing by the door. Looking just like his father, the boy came inside and sat down in a chair next to Lupin. She looked at her father for an explanation.

"Lets get started shall we?" Dumbledore said as he sat in the head of a long table. Since it had to do with the Dark Lord, Moira concluded that Harry had to tell them what has been going on with him in that regard.

Harry and all of the teachers, except for Moira, sat down. The younger witch came towards the table as the others were looking through the papers that were on top of it.

"This is a detailed account of Voldemort's followers every move. They are separated by date and location." Moira said from behind Dumbledore's desk.

Harry thought about what Megan had said. He didn't know anymore what he thought of Dumbledore's daughter but he could feel she was hiding something.

"There are three days missing during the summer, five years ago" Snape said, disapproval in his tone.

Moira looked at her father then at Snape.

"Yes, during those days I was... detained. But here" she tossed an envelope to him "are the records for those days. An auror named Justine Lorcan did the job for me"

"How did you convince her? She is quite a strong tempered woman" said Sinistra.

"Justine is a personal friend. She was tracking down Dark energy coming from a farm in Scotland. She got there and found me. After I had explained what had happened, she owed me a favor" Moira said.

"And what _had_ happened?" asked Harry, defiantly.

Moira looked straight into the boy's eyes, not blinking. She knew he had something on his mind about her, probably heard the true rumors.

"I was taking care of her sister. She had been cursed and only a certain spell could cure her...a Dark one" Moira finished.

They all looked at the papers. There were maps, lists, photographs, and everything one could think of. She had being spying for her father for the past fifteen years. Places of everything were recorded, but Harry knew that Moira could possibly apparate. He didn't see one record that said where _she_ had been all of this time.

"Do you think he already has a plan?" asked Sinistra. Moira confirmed with her head.

"I know him well." she said. Everyone in the room went quiet. "And probably young Mr. Potter here has been having nightmares and a very uncomfortable pain in his scar, haven't you?" Moira asked, looking at the boy.

Harry nodded slowly, a chill down his spine. He then told them about the dreams he had during vacation.

" Albus…do you think he will try to…come after…" whispered McGonagall.

"Yes, I'm afraid he will. Unfortunately Voldemort is stronger now and I think that both Harry and Moira are his targets…for different reasons" the Headmaster stated. His clear blue eyes filled with worry for Harry and Moira.

Lupin looked at the two. He knew Dumbledore was right but hearing that out loud made things worse. He observed them…Harry had his eyes set on Dumbledore, filled with courage, just like James. He faced Voldemort before and knew he would have to do it again. Moira on the other hand, was unreadable. The girl had suffered so much in Voldemort's hands, been on her own since her teenage years only Merlin knew where, lost her mother and friends to him, but no signs of fear in her eyes…only coldness. Coldness he had never seen before inside those deep chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Any news, Severus?" Dumbledore asked looking at the dark hared wizard.

"All I know is that the Lord already knows your daughter is back. She is probably being watched. And that instructions were given to followers for them to be more careful" he finished.

Moira just hated the way Snape spoke, acting as if she wasn't in the room. She wondered if he was the one sent by the Lord to watch her.

"Do they still trust you?" asked Lupin

"Unconditionally" Snape answered.

Moira crossed her arms over her chest, sighing and looking away from Snape. How could he be proud of something like that?

"Good, and where do we stand with you, Hagrid?"

"Giants will cooperate, sir" Hagrid said with that unique accent of his, proud to be doing a job for Dumbledore. A golden heart that one has.

"Sinistra?"

Dumbledore and the teachers looked at the astrology teacher and they didn't like the look in her face.

"They are not happy, sir. Some have been working for the Dark Lord and some are too afraid to chose sides" she said, sounding defeated. "Vampires have become his new hunters now"

"Where are they?" asked Moira, quizzical look on her face.

"Ireland"

Moira shook her head slowly, thinking. Her thumb caressed her lip. Snape shifted in his seat. Moira turned to the opened window, taking a deep breath.

The meeting went on for a few more minutes. After some more arrangements, they were dismissed.

"Could I talk to you in private, professor?" asked Harry to Lupin.

"Sure. Lets go to my office."

And the two of them walked to the classroom. Sinistra, Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall went to the great hall to get some supper before it was too late. Harry saw Moira whisper something to Snape and he followed her to the teachers lounge.

Walking towards Lupins classroom, Harry's heart gave a jolt when he saw that Cho and Phillip were hand in hand, walking away from the great hall and towards the library. Harry lowered his head and swallowed down hard.

"What is it, Harry?" Lupin asked as they sat across each other in Lupin's office.

Harry told him all about what Megan had told him about Moira. He wasn't so sure that was the right thing to do since they were so close, but he had to talk to someone and he knew he could trust Lupin.

"It is true, Harry. All of it, and I'm glad to see that Megan went after the facts instead of only believing her mother" Lupin said

Now that Harry brought it up, Lupin started to think about how Moira did break the spell. She never showed signs of being in love, ever, not even when she was under the spell.

"Do you think she can help Sirius tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I _know_ so. Harry, Moira might seem a bit...different, she might have done wrong things, made wrong choices, but she has a good heart. Believe me...she wants Sirius back as much as we do" Lupin said.

"Thank you, professor" Harry said in a gloomy voice.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

Should he tell him about Cho? Why not?

"Well...there's this girl... but she is seeing someone else" Harry said, blushing. He had never talked about his personal life before.

"Umm...tough isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry, Harry. Sooner or later, someone else will catch your eye"

"Do you think so? I don't want to feel this way anymore. Like I can't breathe when I'm near her" Harry blurted out.

"I know exactly what you mean. When I was your age, no... a little younger, I fell in love for the first time"

Harry looked up at the teacher. He could easily imagine Lupin in love.

"How was it?"

"It was tough. She was an incredible girl, beautiful, clever. She had the best laughter. You know the one that comes from deep down? And her smile...it warms up the soul" Lupin explained, his eyes shining and a permanent smile on his face.

"What happened?"

"We weren't meant to be. It just didn't work out that way. Then I found someone else a few years after that, fell in love again and luckily the girl was insane enough to return the affection. We're still together" he said with a smile on his face "You'll find someone else, Harry, but be sure of one thing: You'll never forget your first love, ever. This girl will always have a special place in your heart"

"What happened to her?"

"Oh, we became very good friends"

"Do you still keep in touch?"

"Oh, yes! She teaches right next door"

Harry's eyes grew so wide they almost passed his glasses.

"Your first love was professor Crane?"

"Shhh... she doesn't know that", Lupin replied smiling and whisperin. "In fact, you are the only person I told that to. Not even Sirius knows it" Lupin said smiling "Do you know how Hermione is important to you and how you would kill if anyone hurt her?"

Harry nodded; after all, he had a detention on Friday because of that.

"That is how I feel about Moira" Lupin finished. "Now, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. The last thing I want is more rumors and Snape after me"

"Professor Snape?" Harry frowned

"That's a long story... Now, won't you go eat something? Tomorrow is a big day and you'll need your strength"

Harry nodded and left the room. Feeling better about everything and smiling internally after what Lupin had confided in him.

Remus went to his chambers, took a shower and went to bed. His heart light, thinking of his student years, thinking of Abby. He prayed Sirius was released. He didn't want to think what Moira would do if the contrary should happen.

"What is it?" asked Snape as he entered the teachers' lounge, making sure it was empty.

"Why didn't you tell me about the trial?" Moira asked, closing the door behind her.

"I thought you had received a letter as well" he lied.

"Liar, you knew I hadn't." she got closer to him. "I swear to you Snape, if you do anything tomorrow that can put in danger Sirius's return, I'll make you regret it" she said, her voice low and venom in her eyes. He could see it now…her eyes were colder, changing.

"Are you threatening me, Crane?" he said mockingly with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm letting you know before hand that I will not tolerate your little petty differences with him if they get in the way of him coming home"

"What will you do? Curse me? You wouldn't" he said, his face inches away from hers.

"Don't tempt me" she hissed, her sweet breath making strands of his hair slide to the side of his face. Snape knew she wasn't bluffing and that the changes she was undergoing had nothing to do with this. She was purely and simply mad at him, and she was even more attractive when she was angry.

They were so close he could feel the warmth of her body. Her smell snaring his senses, making him think of things he could never possibly take to action.

"I won't ... tempt you" he said, his vice low, and walked away from her.

Moira put her hand on the back of an armchair, and leaned over it. Taking a deep breath, she recomposed herself. She was over him. She had to be. She was completely over the way his velvet voice spoke her name, the way his hair sometimes covered his face, leaving only his dark bottomless eyes looking back at her, the way his lips curled when he was angry. She was over all that, than why was her heart beating so fast?

Moira walked out of the lounge and headed straight to her room. Appetite lost, mind racing and heart going even faster. She conjured some tea and drank it down, slowly. After that, Moira got herself into a long hot bath, put on her nightgown and went through the memories of fifteen years ago, looking for everything that could help Sirius.

"Hey Harry! Over here!" screamed Ron as he and Hermione walked out of the great hall.

"Where have you been? We've done research _and_ eaten dinner. Here" she handed Harry a small plate filled with seedless grapes on it "Just so you won't sleep with an empty stomach"

Harry thought about what Lupin had said and smiled.

"Research on what?" Harry asked as they started their way towards the common room.

"Well, we've tried to look for Moira in books, but everything that had her name on it has been checked out and Madam Pince wouldn't let us know by whom" explained Hermione. "I have a hunch but I need something written by the her hand"

"Why?"

"You'll see" Hermione said triumphantly.

Suddenly Harry felt it. His scar started to burn. Tears, screams, a green light.

_Harry! Oh no!_

Harry couldn't see, the pain was too intense. Another green flash. Excruciating pain. Tears on his skin, loss, fear. The seedless grapes rolled down on the floor. Hermione screamed. Harry felt the hard cold floor of the Gryffindor common room against his face. Darkness.

In the room next door, Moira Crane Dumbledore fell unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**A/N **I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. A big thanks to all of my reviewers! I just love reading your opinions and thoughts. They are quite a feedback for me. A big kiss to my boyfriend who created our website . and puts up with my rambling on and on about the fiction. I LOVE YOU! To Ruth, Kathi, Trisha, Rosekeet, Devilishly Clever, and everybody else who reviewed! You are awesome! Thanks for always being there for me! See you all in chapter 6, when the things will start to REALLY heat up!


	6. Anytime

_"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure"_

_In loving memory of Richard Harris, who will always be Dumbledore in my heart._

**Chapter Six**

**Anytime**

"What happened?" asked Poppy as Fred and George put Harry in a bed in the hospital wing.

"He was fine…suddenly he just fell to the floor and…" Hermione sobbed.

"Make him wake up, please" pleaded Ron.

Fred and George ran to the Great Hall to fetch Dumbledore. Poppy examined Harry, opening his eyes and checking his breathing. Hermione saw the worried look on her face and cried harder. Harry had fainted before, but this time… this time was different. His screams and his face… he was in pain.

"How is he?" asked Moira Crane as she walked inside the ward. Her long hair hanging down to the middle of her back, midnight blue satin robes over her nightgown and a very tired looking face, Moira headed straight to Harry's bed.

"The boys brought him in." said Poppy "They say he fainted but…"

"How was this time different then before?" she asked firmly as she looked at him, apparently knowing what to do "Well?" she looked at Hermione and Ron.

"I think he saw something, professor" said Ron, his voice trembling.

"He screamed something and… his face…. he was in pain" said Hermione.

Moira looked over at Harry, and brushing his hair away from his scar she pressed her hand softly over it. Harry moved.

Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry. He looked like he was coming to, moving slightly.

Hermione looked over at the Professor, who still had her hand on her friend's forehead, observing him closely. How did Moira know what was going on so fast? How did she make him better? Apparently, Poppy was thinking the same for her eyebrows were raised high, her lips parted, surprise apparent all over her face.

"He's not in pain anymore" Moira said as she turned to the three "He just needs to rest. Look after him Poppy and let me know if anything changes" she said simply and walked past them, leaving them opened mouthed.

When Moira reached the wing's door, her father appeared followed by Fred and George. The boys got inside and heard from their younger brother what had happened. Dumbledore moved away from the door with Moira.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He'll have an incredible headache when he wakes up though." Moira said, her voice showing fatigue. She looked into her father's eyes. His clear blues eyes asking her silently and she answered, "I'm fine".

Dumbledore raised Moira's chin and put his wand to her forehead, near her hairline. He drained the blood that was starting to flow from there and made the wound disappear.

"I fell" she said simply, wondering if the people inside the ward had noticed the wound.

"He is getting stronger, father. The stronger Voldemort gets, the more he will affect Harry." Moira said as Dumbledore walked beside her.

"And you?"

Moira stopped.

"He is affecting you as well." Dumbledore said "More then before."

Moira nodded.

"I thought I had become used to it by now, but today…I couldn't suppress the pain."

"You know it is not only him, don't you?" Dumbledore said.

Moira turned away from her father, looking straight ahead, through the arches of the castle. Moonlight making her white skin look even paler.

"I know I'm changing" she said firmly yet quietly but Dumbledore knew her… he knew she was scared.

"Yes… your mothers abilities are coming your way now. It is natural that as you receive her powers, you become more sensitive. It will pass, child. You will learn to control them." He said as he approached his daughter.

"What if I don't? What if I can't resist them…can't control them? I might hurt someone. I might hurt you" she said, not looking at her father.

Dumbledore turned her so that she faced him.

"That won't happen. I know it will be difficult but you are not alone anymore, Moira" Dumbledore said as he took his daughter's face in his hands. "You're home. You don't have to fight alone anymore."

As he said that, Moira embraced him, holding him tightly. She was so tired of being strong. All she really wanted to do was to curl up in his lap and sleep, like she used to do when she was a child, not fearing anything because she knew he was there to take care of her. But that couldn't happen anymore. Moira would never feel that safe again. Voldemort had seen to that.

"You'll be fine" Dumbledore said as he stroked his daughter's long hair "What is happening to you is a gift. It means you are now ready."

"For what? What if it's too much for me to handle?" Moira asked, her voice low.

Dumbledore kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes again.

"You'll handle it. I trust you, Moira, your mother trusted you, but you have to trust yourself." and he left for the medical ward.

Moira stood there the wind blowing softly on her face; she sighed. It wouldn't be an easy thing to do what he asked. She started to go up to her room again, walking slowly, the weight of her responsibilities bringing her shoulders down, remembering what she saw before blacking out. She hoped Harry hadn't seen everything. He would have too many questions and she wasn't sure she could answer them. Not yet.

Moira was tired and the headache Harry was about to feel had already reached her. But it was her heart that ached the most. She didn't only know Voldemort…she felt him, and as the changes she was undergoing got stronger, so did the pain, the connection. She knew he was aware she had returned. She knew it before Snape had said so and that frightened her beyond belief. On her forehead the wound healed, but another one on her temple started to bleed softly.

"What happened?" Remus said as he came running towards her still wearing his pajamas, his hair a complete mess "I heard a commotion."

"Har…Potter's scar gave him a little surprise. He is alright now." Moira said as she moved past him, avoiding his glance.

"Are you alright?" he asked, frowning

"Yes" she said, moving towards her room, without looking at him "My room is next to the Gryffindor's common room. I heard screaming and followed them up to the hospital wing".

Lupin didn't answer, so she looked at him; he wasn't convinced.

"You know how I hate to be woken up. I'm cranky alright?" she said, annoyance on her voice but not for those reasons.

Lupin's eyebrows shot up and his lips parted. He came towards her, moving her hair from her face.

"What happened to you?" he said as he saw the bruise on her temple.

Moira moved away from him.

"Nothing. I woke up with the screams and fell." she said, starting to walk again.

Lupin knew she was lying. Moira was too much in control of her movements to just fall like that. She usually was a good liar as well and something must have happened for her to come up with such a weak excuse.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes! I told you …I fell." she said as she climbed up the stairs, followed by Lupin.

Moira reached her room. At the entrance to the Gryffindor common room were several students were talking about what had happened. They all went quiet when the two teachers, both in pajamas, got to the floor. Moira stopped by her door and with one look toward the students; they all went hastily through the portrait hole.

She turned her gaze towards Lupin.

"Nothing happened, Remus. I just need to sleep" her eyes were half closed, control mingled with tiredness in her voice.

Lupin nodded. He knew she was lying but he would have more chances in getting the truth in the morning. He turned and slowly started to walk back the way they came.

Once alone in her room, Moira felt fear wash over her again. She walked to her four-poster bed and started to take of her robe. She felt her back, right under her left shoulder hurt. A pain she was getting used to fell. She gasped for air as she took the robe of slowly. Lying down on her back, long hair fanned out on her pillow, exhausted and scared, Moira stared at the ceiling the whole night.

"Mother…give me strength." she murmured.

"He is waking up!" said Ron to Poppy as Harry opened his eyes, blinking a lot to focus his eyesight.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he struggled to sit up on the bed. Ron was sitting next to him and explained the events of the previous night, how he blacked out and all about Moira's behavior.

"She touched your scar and you woke up, Harry. It was scary" said Ron.

Harry frowned. How did she do that? He tried but couldn't remember what he had seen in the vision that came with the pain.

"Oh thank goodness!" cried Hermione as she ran toward Harry and hugged him briefly "Don't you ever do that to us again Harry James Potter! We were scared to death!" she said, sounding a bit too much like Mrs. Weasley.

That made Ron and Harry supress laughter as Hermione found her place on the other side of Harry's bedside. Apparently Dumbledore had asked Poppy to let Ron and Hermione visit their friend. That was the only reason she wasn't complaining about their presence.

"How do you feel, dear?" Poppy asked, stroking Harry's hair.

"My head hurts a lot and I'm starving." he said apparently normal, but his friends knew there was more to it.

"I'll be right back with lunch and medicine" Poppy said and left the ward.

"LUNCH! I've slept that long? Where is everyone? What about the trial?" Harry said, trying to get off the bed, but his friends stopped him.

"They left right after breakfast, Harry" said Hermione "I guess we'll just have to wait"

Harry looked at them, sitting down at the bed again. His heart was racing. He wanted his godfather back so much and not being able to be there to help him be released just wasn't fair.

"Here you go, dear" Poppy came back with a tray and a small glass flask "After lunch, drink all of it down. It will make the pain go away"

Harry nodded. Poppy let the two stay while he ate. She explained that Dumbledore had given her instructions to not leave Harry alone, but to release him as soon as he was feeling better. She didn't say anything about Moira though.

As Harry ate, he told Ron and Hermione all about his talk to Megan. Of course, he didn't mention where he got the information from, since Megan made him promise he wouldn't tell. Hermione and Ron were in awe.

"I had no idea" said Ron, his voice weak.

"To hide that kind of feeling….it must have been horrible" said Hermione, blushing slightly "Do you know who was the man she was in love with?"

"No…but does it matter?" Harry said.

They shook their heads. It didn't matter. Moira was alone. She felt a true feeling for someone, a feeling that saved them all, but did it really save her?

"She was here this morning, before leaving for the trial" said Hermione "She looked worried about you, Harry"

Harry nodded as he remembered what Lupin had told him. Maybe she had a good heart after all. Harry could see it now. Moira had suffered incredibly, it wasn't her fault she had the powers she had. She chose the good side and he was glad for that, but there was still something more about her that intrigued him. He couldn't quite say what it was, but it was there, in her eyes, in the way she looked at him.

Harry drank down the last drop of a very bitter medicine, changed into his school robes and left the hospital wing.

The rest of the day went by with no sign of the four teachers. Hermione and Ron went to classes but Harry was excused, something he would usually be glad about, but not today; he needed something to take his mind of the trial but nothing he could do would make his anxiety go away.

The sky had turned a light purple as the evening started to approach. Harry was starting to despair as he walked near the Great Hall when he saw something that made him change his mind. Snape went past him as fast as lightning, cursing under his breath. He was the grumpiest teacher ever, but that kind of behavior could only mean one thing: Sirius was coming home.

Harry ran in the direction where Snape had come from. By the doors to the castle, Dumbledore, Lupin and Moira were climbing the stairs. Dumbledore chatted quietly with Lupin and Moira came a few steps behind them, in silence. Harry went down the steps two at a time. The three teachers looked at him, no smile on their faces. Harry stopped short and his smile faded.

"Harry…we tried everything" said Lupin.

Harry's eyes started to water. It couldn't be true. His heart felt suffocated.

"We've tried everything…and succeeded!" yelled Lupin "He is coming home!"

Harry smiled and ran towards the teachers.

"Thank you!" Harry said, embracing Lupin and Dumbledore.

They parted the embrace and Harry looked over at Moira walking slowly towards her. Although she maintained her formal posture, Harry could see she looked very tired.

"How is your head, Potter?" she asked formally as Harry approached her.

"It's ok."

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, each thinking how much the other one has lost; family, friends, but still struggled to keep fighting. He didn't know why but something had drawn him to her. Harry hugged Moira tightly. Almost as tall as she was, he laid his head on her shoulder, his arms around her, eyes closed, he felt as if this had happened before. He couldn't help but think he was completely out of order, embracing her but it felt…right…familiar.

At first, Moira was taken aback. She didn't expect that Harry would do such a thing as shake her hand let alone hug her. She was happy he did so. Her arms went around the boys body of their own accord, remembering the last time she had him this close, on that terrible Halloween night. Moira held Harry securely in her arms, rocking him softly like she used to do to get him to sleep. Her heart wished she could tell him everything, but her mind suppressed that feeling. It would be putting him in danger if she did so, and she had sworn she would protect him…no matter what.

All the fear he had had of her vanished right there and then. Harry felt safe. They held each other in silence for a few moments.

Dumbledore and Lupin walked a few steps ahead, giving them some privacy. Dumbledore could see his daughter's face. Moira had her eyes closed and a big smile on her lips. Dumbledore smiled to himself.

Moira and Harry parted the embrace. She looked at him, passing her hand through his thick jet-black hair. Harry smiled. When he had seen her for the first time, he would never imagine she would be getting this close to him. He had never imagined she would be this gentle.

"You scared the life out of your friends last night, young man" she said in her pleasant voice, her eyes looking at him, making sure he really was all right and a honest smile on her face.

Lupin was right; she had a beautiful smile.

"I know. I'm sorry" Harry said. His big green eyes staring through his glasses into Moira's chocolate brown ones. "Thank you… for everything" he said softly, almost apologetically.

Moira smiled, looking a lot less threatening than her usual self and yet, a glimpse of sorrow that wasn't there before could be seen in the depth of her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me"

They started walking side by side towards her father and Lupin. Harry felt an incredible urge to tell her everything he knew about the spell, the engagement, but he decided it was not the time.

"When will he be coming back?" Harry asked

"Later tonight" said Lupin "He was supposed to come back two days from now, paper work and rules you know? But our dear lprofessor Crane here made them change their minds"

Harry looked at Moira. She had a different smile on her face and her left eyebrow was raised high. Harry could only imagine what she must have told the Ministry.

"So many years put away for something he didn't do, I wouldn't let them keep him for another minute" Moira said.

They all went up to the Great Hall to have dinner. Harry didn't think he could be happier: Sirius was coming home and maybe he could go live with him, leaving the Dursleys forever.

"I can't believe it! He doesn't have to hide anymore!" said Hermione, her eyes beaming.

At the teachers table, pretty much all of them were happy about the news, but not all of them. Snape wasn't so glad about the news so he chose not to be present at dinner. Some students weren't glad either. Sirius had the word 'criminal' attached to him for over fifteen years, and even a fair trial wouldn't change the minds of many people, not yet anyway.

"So, Harry doesn't think you're that scary anymore, huh? He likes you" Lupin said sitting down in an armchair in the teachers' lounge as they waited for Sirius to arrive.

Moira sat down opposite him, a soft smile on her face.

"He's a good boy" she said "a troublemaker like James, but a good boy"

Lupin smiled. They had been all troublemakers in their time. He remembered several times when Moira had to "save" them from detentions. After all was done, she would raise her left eyebrow high, narrow her eyes and say in a dangerously low voice "_I can't believe you_". He smiled as he remembered it. They were happy and didn't know it. It was all so simple.

Lupin looked at Moira. She had her face in her hand, eyes closed.

"Headache?"

Moira nodded, eyes still closed.

Lupin looked at her hairline, searching for the bruise he had seen last night, but it had vanished already.

"Are you planning on telling me what happened last night any time soon?" he asked.

She opened her eyes but didn't move.

"I already told you" she said without taking her face from her hand, her voice muffled.

Lupin got closer to her, bending down on one knee so that his face was level with hers. Moira didn't move from her position, but followed his motion with her eyes.

"If anything happened, you'd tell me right? As in, if someone in the school hurt you?" Lupin asked in a quiet voice, even though no one else was in the room with them.

Moira's eyes widened and she sat straight up.

"Of course I would. But who inside Hogwarts would want to harm me? Where did you get that idea from?"

"I don't know, but ... Oh, I'm not blind, Moira. I saw you and Severus leave the meeting together and neither of you were in the best mood"

"True, but that is what we do: we argue. He didn't hurt me…he wouldn't" Moira said as she stood up and walked toward the window. "I fell and that is all there is to it."

Moira thought about her words and how untruthful they were. She knew Snape would never hurt her. Not intentionally anyway, but she felt that they didn't start very well and having met Liam Laois in Hogsmeade after the trial wasn't the best thing that could have happened to them either.

"I know he wouldn't, but if he did, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"I'm a big girl, Remus. I can take care of myself and I stablished that a long time ago. If I had know you would all be so protective ..." Moira said, a bit upset.

"Yes, well, pardon us for caring, but I don't think, given the present circumstances, that I can just ... well, not care. If you're worried about that now, I can only imagine what will happen when Sirius gets here" he finished, smiling at his own words.

Moira looked startled at Lupin but laughed. True, Sirius was even more protective of Moira than he was and he guessed that was one of the reasons Snape hated his return.

Moira's smile faded, her eyes looked through the window but her thoughts were some place else.

"It's Liam, isn't it?" the young werewolf said

Moira nodded.

"That didn't go well, Remus" disapproval in her voice.

"What will you do?"

"What _can_ I do? I teach his son, I _have _to meet him" Moira said.

"I don't like this" he whispered under his breath.

"I don't either but it has to be done. You can't protect me all the time, Remus" she said, looking at him with fondness in her eyes "But thanks for trying"

Lupin smiled at her. He knew Moira could take care of herself. She has done it for fifteen years, but he couldn't help but worry.

At that moment, an owl flew inside the room, leaving a note in Moira's hand, and flew away again. Moira opened the note, her eyes traveled trough the words fast. Lupin recognized the Dumbledore crest on the envelope.

"What is it?"

"Abigail is not waiting for next month. She is coming in a couple of days. Her nephew's situation got worse" Moira said as she handed the note to Lupin, who read it almost as fast as she did.

"And this is only my first week here" Moira said as she sat down, sighing.

"At least you don't have a full moon to worry about" Lupin said, handing her back the note.

Moira looked at him. His sand colored hair was streaked with gray and his face was looking more tired. A full moon was coming soon.

"You'll have company" Moira said smiling.

Lupin smiled back.

"You don't mind?"

"Never did before, why would I now?" Moira laid her head on the chair's headrest and sighed.

Lupin smiled. Unregistered Animagi keeping company to a lonely werewolf; that was the time when Lupin found his true best friends.

"So…Fithi is back then?" Lupin said with an evil grin on his lips.

"What do you marauders have with nicknames?" Moira asked. "I was never a marauder and Fithi was Sirius' idea just to make James accept that I was worthy of your company. It's ridiculous" Moira said as Lupin smiled in return.

"Oh, come on, Moira, don't be so bitter. It's a cute nickname", Lupin mocked.

"Cute? You sound like Abigail, Remus!" Moira replied, half joking "Moony is ok, but I can't make myself call Sirius, Padfoot. That sounds like a poodle's name", she snorted "And James was always just James to me".

"What about Peter?"

"Peter was a worm and always will be" Moira said, her voice low but showing a little more anger, more resentment than she intended. "He never liked having me around...I wonder why" she asked with a sly look on her face and a venomous smile on her rosy lips.

Lupin laughed out loud. He remembered Peter's face whenever he was close to Moira. The man was scared to death of her. He wondered if that would still hold true.

"Well...I'll go write Abby an answer. I hope that we can do something about her nephew's condition. It sounds bad, Moira"

Moira nodded and shifted slightly on her seat.

"Tell her I'll need the child's godmother here" she said, her voice heavy.

Lupin widened his eyes. If a godmother was in the question it meant dark, dark magic was being used. Lupin knew how to deal with it fine, no wonder he was a defense teacher, but this sounded way out of his league.

"Do you think it's that bad?"

Moira looked up at Lupin.

"The boy is too young. His godmother is probably suffering side effects from the curse herself"

"But then…people will know who she is. It will put them in danger."

"It's a risk they'll have to take. Besides, no one outside us needs to know who the godmother is" Moira said, standing up.

Lupin nodded. Wizards' godmothers were a secret even to the godsons. The only ones who knew who they were are the child's parents and the godfather. It was suppose to be that way so the child wouldn't be in danger nor would the godmother. They were one more barrier of protection before any curses could reach the wizard.

Lupin frowned.

"I wonder…does Harry knows who his godmother is?"

Moira stopped in mid-step, slowly taking one hand from her side and placing it near her stomach. She stayed frozen in that spot for a moment before continuing her walk to the cabinet near the window.

"No, he doesn't. She is no longer with us anyway" Moira said with her back turned to him.

Lupin looked at her, noticing how oddly she was acting. Then it hit him.

"Tsarina?" Lupin asked startled.

Moira lowered her head.

"Is that why Voldemort killed her?" Lupin asked in a hushed voice.

Lupin couldn't keep up with his thoughts. He had known Moira most of his life and yet, in just a couple of days, he had found so much more about her that he could have never guessed. Lily had given Harry protection by sacrificing herself for him, a barrier Voldemort had accomplished to take down last year. If Tsarina were alive, Harry would be more protected and she would have to be killed before Harry could be touched. He knew that Voldemort needed Harry's godmother dead so that he could kill Harry but if that had happened, how did Harry survive Voldemort's attack? How did Voldemort find out she was the godmother?

"I didn't tell him she was the godmother" Moira said.

Lupin looked back at her and saw she had her big brown eyes looking at him, not blinking, but watching his reaction toward what she had just told him.

"No, Remus, I didn't read your mind but I know the way you think" she said, moving slowly towards him, her eyes set on him, moving like a predator onto her pray "I don't know how he found out, nor how he managed to kill her. You know, she was chosen to be Potter's godmother for she was a tough witch to kill"

Lupin nodded still in awe.

"Anyway, she is gone and he doesn't need to know anything about it"

Lupin recognized an order when he heard one. He agreed with her. It would be just one more death for Harry to feel guilty about and Moira felt guilty for the both of them already.

"I'll write Abby" Lupin said as he turned to leave "I never thought you had told him, Moira" Lupin said, his back turned to her. She looked at him. He could feel her gaze on his back. "You made some wrong choices but you were never a traitor. Never" And he left the room.

Moira felt her heart shrink. She had never betrayed her family, ever, then why did it feel like she had?

Se turned to the window and she saw an owl fly away from the castle, vanishing into the cloudy sky. Envy stung her. She was glad she was home, but there was something missing. Freedom. Freedom to do what she wanted, to not have to hide her feelings anymore, to be just a woman with all the strength and fragility that condition had.

As Moira's eyes followed the bird, flying away from Hogwarts, the door behind her creaked open.

Majestic like her mother yet approachable like her father. Her every move was calculated much like his own. The long skirt and fitted robes moved when she moved, almost like they were alive. Always elegantly dressed but never showing too much of herself, just enough to let your imagination go insane.

"Calmer, Snape?" Moira asked without turning around.

Snape smiled to himself as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. It was things like that that made him wondered why wasn't she sorted into Slytherin. He had been wondering all these years about what had happened to her and now, having her in front of him, practically unchanged, he knew she would have never given into her dark powers like he once had. Yes…she was definitely a Gryffindor.

Moira turned to face him.

"You got me worried" she said casually.

Snape sneered as he walked, his robes flowing beside him, framing his steps. Moira followed his movements with her eyes.

"Thank you for what you said in the trial" Moira said.

"I said what I saw, that's all. He might be free but he will always be a criminal to me" Snape said, his voice low and indifferent.

Snape looked at Moira and saw anger in her eyes. With a sly grin on his face he moved a step closer to her.

"Don't look at me like that Crane. Black is free, I thought that was what you wanted"

They were inches from each other again.

"He is coming back, but nothing nor anyone will ever change my mind about him" Snape said in a low voice. He lowered his head so that he could be face to face with her. She had light gray circles under her eyes. Probably didn't get too much sleep anticipating Black's return.

Suddenly, Moira's angry eyes gave way to a spiteful gleam.

"I hope you can keep it together since Sirius will be teaching here" she said in her sweetest voice.

Snape's face changed completely.

"You didn't know, professor? Sirius will be teaching the seventh years how to handle the House swords and other means of protection. A wizard can't rely only on magic you know?"

Snape's face changed again.

"I should have known. Black could only be teaching physical lessons since he lacks brains. And as for his partner in crime, I must admit I'm glad you are back Crane. Lupin would be lost without having a real wizard to help him"

"Thank you" and she moved to the door, opening it. Moira turned to face Snape, who was intrigued since she didn't talk back at him for insulting Black and Lupin.

"To be able to handle the House swords; a lot of expertise, control and magical abilities are needed. But you wouldn't know that, since you never even touched one. Oh, and please don't insult Remus in my presence. He has to be a good professor since he took the job _you_ wanted…twice"

Moira smiled sweetly and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

On the lawn in front of the staircase that led to the castle, Sirius was greeting Harry. He looked better than the last time Lupin saw him. The Ministry had prohibited his presence at the trial, making it look even unfair, but now, seeing him with his godson in his arms, looking healthier, shorter hair, and back home, Lupin smiled relieved as he stood next to his best friend.

"Thank Merlin!" Lupin said, as he looked at Sirius "You cut your hair" Sirius laughed. His usual waist length hair was now cut short, just like Lupin's, with a few longer strands that got caught in his eyes from time to time.

Harry couldn't stop smiling. Sirius gave Lupin a friendly hug, tapping him on the back. Then something made him stop his movements. Sirius eyes traveled up the stairs, as he let go of Lupin. Moira's feet had taken her to where they were without her knowledge. She was so still she looked like a statue.

She started down the stairs slowly at first, getting used to the idea that the brother she had never had was back home and safe. He was right there, after fifteen years apart, they were together again. Her feet took speed and before she could stop herself, she was in his arms, embracing him tightly. Her arms around his neck, she was on tiptoe.

Sirius hugged her, one arm on around her waist and another supporting the back of her neck; he closed his eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again" he whispered to her.

She didn't answer. They were home, where they belonged.

Sirius and Moira opened their eyes and parted the embrace. He still held her by her waist and her hands were on his arms. Their eyes were searching each others faces, remembering forgotten details about each other.

"Merlin, you're beautiful" Sirius said smiling broadly, touching her face with one hand.

"And you're such a liar" Moira said smiling softly.

Harry looked up at the two of them. A good looking couple. He remembered everything Lupin and Ginny had said to him. Stopping to think about it: Sirius, Lupin and Moira reminded him of his relationship with Ron and Hermione.

"Is there still something to eat in here? I'm famished!" Sirius said, walking beside his friends and godson toward the castle.

Inside the castle, a dark robe flew down the stairs in the direction of the dungeons.

"You must tell me everything" said Sirius as he ate his meal, sitting down in the kitchens.

"There isn't much to tell, really" Moira said.

Remus had gone to help a student with an assignment but said he would return in a couple of minutes. Sirius had to insist that Harry went to bed. It was late and he didn't want him getting into trouble because of him. Moira sat opposite Sirius at a long table in the kitchen.

"Fifteen years is a long time, Moira. You have to have news" he said as he took generous gulps of wine.

"Well...much has happened but nothing that is worth mentioning" she said absentmindedly.

Sirius looked at her.

"Is there some good looking wizard I have to break apart for looking at you?" he said smiling.

"Now, Sirius Black, I'm a girl. I'm not sharing that with you" she smiled back.

They chatted for a long time. Remus came, joined them for a while and went to bed. It was near two in the morning when Sirius was walking Moira to her room.

"Your chambers are a floor down. Let me know if you need anything, professor" Moira said.

"Professor...I like the way that sounds" he smiled back "Your father is a remarkable man, Moira"

"Yes he is. He has this tendency to hire dysfunctional teachers. But I guess the children will learn more that way"

They laughed softly. Sirius kissed her forehead and left for his room, smiling to himself, thinking that maybe now, life would start to be good again. He didn't have to hide anymore.

Moira slept a heavy dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

Friday came along fast. Sirius classes were scheduled to start on Monday. Seventh years were really excited about it. Ron was getting worried.

"Can you believe Fred and George with swords in their hands? I don't want to even think about it" he said in his worried sweet voice.

The Gryffindor trio couldn't be happier as they walked from the Quidditch keeper try-outs. Ron and nine other Gryffindors had tried out for Oliver's position. The red-head did pretty well on the tests. Hermione's hands were hurting she clapped so hard. The results were coming in after dinner, in Madame Hooch's office.

"I'm sure you made it Ron" Hermione said enthusiastically "You were the best out there."

"It would be great to play with you" Harry said encouraging.

"Congratulations Angelina!" yelled Hermione to the Gryffindor chaser who was now team captain. Angelina waved with a broad smile on her lips. Life was good, Harry thought. He knew, by the incident he had had in the beginning of the week, that trouble was coming but he felt braver. Having Sirius back, and with the help of Moira and Lupin, he felt he could do anything. Or almost.

"After dinner...my office." Snape said as he passed them and entered the Great Hall.

"Detention! I've forgotten" said Harry.

Hermione and Ron grunted as well. After Sirius had returned, Snape grew even grumpier, if that was possible. They would avoid each other most of the time but occasionally, Moira and Lupin had to take a stand and pull them apart during an argument, or something worse could happen.

"Well, let's eat and get it over with" said Harry as they entered the noisy Hall.

On the staff table Lupin wasn't present, nor was Sinistra. Moira ate her meal silently, occasionally chatting with her father. Sirius was sitting next to McGonagall and Flitwick, and was deeply engaged in conversation with them.

Then, out of the blue, Moira raised her head discreetly and softly sniffed the air. A deep frown was seen in her face as she repeated the action, her eyes searching.

"Can you feel it?" she asked Snape in a very low voice.

Snape nodded, eyes searching the room as well.

"Fear" she confirmed.

As she was touching her father's arm, the doors to the Hall opened violently and Lupin and Sinistra came through them, shutting them up and barricading them.

Students started to get nervous but Dumbledore rose from his chair and told them to keep quiet.

Lupin and Sinistra ran to the staff table as the teachers huddled together.

"Vampires are here aren't they?" Moira asked before they could say a word.

"Yes, and by the way they are behaving...they are searching for something" Sinistra said, taking deep breaths.

"Children, would you be kind enough to move against the walls and keep really quiet? We have a bit of a situation but we need your help to solve it. Professor Lupin will go around you and he will cast a protective spell on you. Don't worry, this will be all over in no time" Dumbledore said in his calm voice.

The children did what he asked, but couldn't say they were calm about it. Lupin took out his wand and directed up above the students heads and as he moved, a pearly white veil like light fell over the kids.

Harry was against a wall together with the rest of his House. He didn't have a good feeling about this and it got even worse when he saw Moira and Snape come down to the middle of the Hall, wands in hands.

"Are they alone?" Snape asked Moira in barely more than a whisper.

"No. There is something else with them but I can't say what it is yet"

The door banged loudly. Several students yelled. The teachers divided themselves into the Houses and stood in front of them, wands in their hands.

The door banged again.

All of the them went further against the wall, but Moira and Snape didn't move.

The door banged once more, making splinters fall.

Moira's eyebrows shot up.

"It's a Mordred!" she exclaimed.

"Magic has no effect on Mordreds, Crane" Snape said in a angry voice.

"Can't you think of the only thing that Mordreds dread?" Moira said as her eyes searched the room, to find her fathers. He nodded.

"Do you think you can handle my weight, Snape" Moira asked as she put her wand back in her sleeve.

Snape frowned but understood what she was going to do.

Lupin was in front of the Slytherin students and Sirius was by the HufflePuffs. They were both looking at Moira with puzzled eyes.

"I can handle you" Snape answered.

"I thought so. As soon as they break in the door, the vampires will scatter around the walls and the Mordred will come in towards us. When you have a clear shot, you throw me at him. Understood?"

"You do realize ..." Snape started but was cut off by Moira.

"Yes, I do. Will you help me?" Moira said, determined. Snape nodded withou hesitation.

Moira placed herself in front of him. His left arm went around her waist and the other stayed by his side. Moira placed her hands on top his and he pulled her closer. She took in a quick breath. She could feel his breathing by her ear and his chest against her back, but she focused on the door.

When Sirius and Lupin saw what she was about to do their eyes widened and they looked at Dumbledore, who was standing in front of the teachers table. He simply smiled at them.

"Ready?" Snape whispered.

"Whenever you are"

The doors flew open.

Crawling on their hands and knees, vampires scattered around the room. They weren't like they were in the Muggle movies. Yellowish skin with light green eyes surrounded by red, the few strands of hair they had were incredibly oily, making Snape's hair look like a dream compared to theirs. They had torn clothes and incredibly sharpen yellow teeth.

There were almost twenty of them and some would fall of the walls when they got too close to the students. The spell would only protect them from being bitten, but it wouldn't last long.

"_Lumos Solem_!" yelled Lupin when a vampire got too close to Draco.

Immediately the vampire got severe burns and backed away. The spell was heard many times through out the room, but the vampires wouldn't leave.

"How did they get in here? I thought they were suppose to be invited?" asked a very terrified Neville.

The creatures didn't touch the students, but smelled them. They were looking for someone and not something.

When things couldn't get any worse, the Mordred came in. A very tall creature that resembled a Troll but with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. He was like a nightmare come true. Very hostile, a Mordred spit venomous thorns from his mouth. The venom would paralyze the victim, giving the beast time to take the pray and eat it somewhere else. The venom on the thorns was controlled by the creature depending on the size of the victim. If it was little, too much venom would ruin the taste. Mordreds don't fear anything but one creature.

"Now!" yelled Moira as she transfigured into a long and evil looking snake.

Snape took his other arm, getting the snake completely in his grip and making no extra effort, threw the reptile at the Mordred. When the beast saw it, it yelled and tried to step on it, but the snake slithered out of harms way. She coiled up in herself and hissed evilly at the Mordred. The snake moved forward, hissing and making sudden movements toward the creature. The Mordred kept backing away, making attempts to grab the snake, or step on it.

One vampire made a calling noise to the creature and when it moved it's head both him and the snake saw who the vampire was pointing to: Harry Potter. The snake turned and found Harry's eyes wide not looking at the vampire but looking at her. It was the time the Mordred needed to grab the snake and throw it against the far wall of the Great Hall.

"NO!" yelled Harry.

"_Lumos Solem_!" yelled Snape when the vampire got too close to Harry. The bright light slowed the Mordred down. Harry saw Moira get up painfully from the floor. Her eyes were still like a snake's. They went back to normal as she ran with difficulty toward where he was standing giving Snape back up and sending spells all over the place.

But the Mordred wasn't affected by them and when he saw Harry, he opened his mouth and a thorn came flying from it. Harry couldn't move and didn't feel a thing either for Moira threw herself in front of him, grabbing hold of him and bringing him down with her. The thorn got her in the back of her head. She yelled in pain and pulled the thorn away.

"All right, now I'm angry" Moira said as she got to her feet, painfully.

Sirius came running and took Harry away from the vampires and the Mordred. Moira moved slowly, her legs starting to fail her and her ribs hurting like hell. She looked at Snape and he nodded. He took his position behind her again but this time he held her with his left arm and pointed his wand in front of them with his right one. She leaned against him for support and pointed her own wand right below his. Their left hands held each other and they started to murmur a spell.

It didn't take long for the Great Hall to become flooded with serpentsl. Students screamed and even some teachers like professor Sprout leaped from the floor when she saw them. Coming from everywhere but never touching Moira or Snape. The Mordred started to back away, screaming a ear piercing sound, when it suddenly fell to the floor silent...dead.

The vampires seeing what happened fled the Castle in no time, being followed by the sea of serpents.

Moira tried, but not being able to stand anymore, she fell into Snape's arms. He knelt on the floor, holding her against him.

"The venom was set for Potter. It will fade away soon" Snape said to her, but her eyes were closing.

"Crane, stay with me" he whispered, frowning and not understanding what was happening.

"Why can't I breathe?" Moira whispered with difficulty, her lips going purple.

That's when it hit him. What they just had done was Dark Magic. They hadn't conjured those animals like Draco had done before. She had called them and they both directed them to the beast. He knew Moira was a Parselmouth, but to speak that language with her mind required much energy, something she probably hadn't done before.

"Hold on" he told her.

Moira tried to hold on to his neck but the strength failed her and she passed out. Snape got up with Moira limp in his arms and left the Hall. Dumbledore left McGonagall in charge of the students who were in shock, and left after Snape.

As soon as they got inside the medical ward, Snape put Moira in a bed and rushed to the dungeons. Dumbledore got there even before Poppy did. When the older witch was getting closer to her, Dumbledore took her hand.

"No, Poppy. I'm afraid you can't help us today, my dear" the old wizard said with worry in his eyes and a very tired voice.

In a blink Snape was back, just as Moira was coming to. The Potions Master took a cork out of a small bottle and, leaning down, he held Moira's head up so she could drink it. She flinched from pain for he was touching the area where the thorn had hit her. Immediately, his touch grew smoother and she drank the potion down.

In a few seconds, her body started to grow warm again and she could breathe normally. Moira opened her eyes, looking around the room. Her father was right beside her and she saw Snape standing a few steps behind him. She tried to sit up, but gasped for air. She lay down again.

"I think I broke something" she said in a weak, but annoyed, voice.

"Don't worry, dear" Poppy said "We'll fix you right up"

Moira looked quickly at her father, widening her eyes and moving her head. The gesture was so discrete that Poppy didn't notice it, but Snape did.

"That won't be necessary dear. Let's attend to some nervous students shall we? I'm sure Severus can take it from here" Dumbledore said as he led Poppy away from the hospital wing. The witch didn't understand why but she followed the orders and took several chocolate bars to the Great Hall.

Once alone in the room, Snape moved closer to Moira. Helping her sit up, she took off her robe. She shuddered when she felt his hands on her shoulders as he examined the wound on her neck. Touching softly her skin, he put a cloth filled with another potion he had brought up and pushed against the cut. Another shudder ran down her spine when Snape placed his hand on her side, near the broken rib.

"Relax, Crane" he said simply.

He put his wand next to it but nothing happened. Uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Just open the buttons next to it, Snape" she commanded, her voice still weak.

He followed her instructions. He unbuttoned the back of her dress until part of her right side, next to her waist, was exposed. A vibrant purple area already appeared in her creamy white skin. He put his wand to her skin and touched it gently, murmuring a healing spell. Moira straightened her back as she felt her rib heal. It hurt more than breaking it, but she simply gasped and held her protests to herself. Snape removed his wand and touched the injured area with his hand. She inhaled as his cold hand touched her bare skin. She leaned against him and listened to another familiar healing spell. A few seconds later, the purple marks were gone.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Snape didn't answer.

"Why didn't you want Madame Pompfrey to examine you?" he asked as he closed the buttons of her dress again.

"I don't like Healers" Moira said simply.

Once again, Snape remained silent. Poppy had the habit of whenever someone got sick or broke something, she would do a full check up to be sure the patient was healthy. Moira never minded that before. Snape knew she was hiding something. Something on her body that she didn't want to be seen. Something he wouldn't find just by healing her like he did and something that Dumbledore knew about.

Moira got out of the bed and stood in front of Snape.

"You know don't you?" she asked, her eyes showing no emotion "You know I'm getting my mother's powers".

Snape nodded.

Moira stood there, looking at him.

"That was why I couldn't breathe wasn't it?" she asked, looking very fragile, but trying with all her might to conceal that feeling. She wasn't succeding.

"Yes" he said simply.

"Will it get better or will I keep feeling like this?" she asked, looking away from him now.

"It's hard to tell. The effect might be different depending on the spell performed. But yes, it will get better and eventually go away" he explained.

She nodded.

Snape could see Moira was scared. That was why Dumbledore had told him to keep an eye on her. She would ask for help but never admit she was scared, especially to him.

She turned to him and moved closer. Just a moment ago they were as closer as they ever had been. Not only had they performed intricate spells together, she had trusted him, drinking the potion he gave her without asking what it was, without pause or hesitation. She knew of his past, of the things he had done and yet, she trusted him. But now, Moira was angry and scared. He could relate. She didn't want to feel this fragile and she hated the fact that she couldn't control what had just happened to her. She tried to hide it before, but not now. Moira was afraid.

"I've never asked you for anything before but please, don't tell anyone" Moira said, a touch of despair in her voice.

Footsteps got closer and by the hurry in them Snape could guess they belonged to Black and Lupin. Moira looked at the door and back at Snape.

"Please" she begged.

He nodded shortly.

As Moira opened her lips to murmur "thank you", Sirius and Lupin got inside the ward as Moira was turning back to face the door.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" yelled Sirius as he stormed in.

"Are you all right?" asked a very concerned Lupin.

Both got closer to her and Snape took two steps back.

"I'm fine now" Moira said in her usual controlled voice, very differently from how she was with Snape only seconds before.

"Were you out of your mind?" Sirius asked, holding Moira tightly by her shoulders. Anger and worry in his voice "You are not registered as an Animagus, Moira. Do you understand the consequences?"

Moira looked at Sirius, not believing his words.

"Yes I do. There was nothing else to be done. It would have taken Potter!" she replied angrily.

"There are other ways. Those vampires were harmless against the spell Remus casted. You smelled their fear yourself. We could have handled the Mordred together..."

"And done what?" Moira asked.

Sirius couldn't answer. He knew she was right. That was the only way.

Lupin and Snape stood in a corner. Lupin knew enough not to get in the middle of this and Snape just loved seeing Moira talk like that to Black, although he was not enjoying the way Black was holding her.

"No creature is harmless Sirius" Moira said in a low voice.

"Are you talking about the vampires or about yourself?" he spat at her before he could think.

Moira looked at Sirius, her lips parted and her eyes gave away how those words had hurt her. She moved away from his grip.

"That's it" said Snape as he moved closer to them, standing between Moira and Sirius hands and put himself between them "You've gone too far, Black".

"Moira... I didn't mean it like that" Sirius said as he tried to move past Snape, but he moved, not letting him get near her. "Stay out of this, Snape!"

"Or what?"

"Hey gentlemen, calm down. No reason to get nasty here" said Lupin as he got closer to the two of them, trying to separate them.

"Get out of my way, Snape" Sirius said through clenched teeth.

But Snape didn't move.

Sirius moved to punch Snape but Lupin got in the way and held him back. Snape started to move towards Sirius but stopped when he felt Moira's hand on his arm.

"Please don't" she asked softly.

Sirius and Lupin looked at them.

"It's fine. You didn't say anything that wasn't true, Sirius" Moira said, moving passed Snape. "I'm not harmless, I've never been and you all know that. That is why I stand where I stand today"

The three men fell silent. It was true. Moira had always been powerful and had the ability to hurt people if she wanted to. She could but never did.

"You either accept that about me or you don't" she directed those final words to Sirius.

Lupin gestured for Snape to follow him out of the room. He didn't want to leave, but Moira's eyes told him all he needed to know.

"You try something and I'll make sure you'll go back to Azkaban" Snape hissed as he walked out of the room.

Sirius stood facing Moira again.

"You know you mean a lot to me, Moira. I never meant to say that"

"But you are right, Sirius. I exposed myself to people like the Malfoy and Laois"

"Exactly..."

"But people were in danger. Harry was in danger. I can only imagine how frightened I got them all by transfiguring like that and all those snakes.."

"They are close to hysterical"

Moira pursed her lips shut.

"But they'll get over it"

She looked at Sirius. The strands of his hair falling into his eyes, a honest smile on his lips. He moved closer and embraced her.

"I'm sorry. I blew things out of proportion" Sirius said

"You always do that" Moira finished and he snorted "I have to talk to Harry. Explain some things" Moira said as she parted their embrace.

"He is in the common room. Do you want me to go with you?" Sirius asked

"No. I have to talk to him alone"

They walked to the door where Snape and Lupin were waiting on the other side. Before opening it, Sirius turned to Moira.

"One more thing. If Poppy was in the Great Hall, who took care of your wounds?"

Moira looked at him not answering. Sirius eyebrows shot up in the air.

"That old bat! I'm going to kill him!" he yelled, but Moira held the door shut, laughing.

"Don't, Sirius! He barely touched me. Just let it go"

Sirius looked at her, not really convinced but decided not to pursue the subject. They opened the door and the two teachers were on the outside, on opposite ends of the hall, waiting for them.

"Everything all right?" asked Lupin.

"Yes, we're fine" replied Sirius.

Snape had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against a wall.

"Severus, the Slytherins have asked for your presence in the common room" said Dumbledore as he came back to check on Moira. "Oh, and could you please transfer the detentions you had planned for today to Monday? The children need a rest", he said as if nothing had happened.

Snape nodded although he didn't like the last part. He looked at Moira again. No expression in her eyes. No evidence of how close the two of them had gotten only moments before. The Slytherin in her was strong. Snape left for the common room.

Lupin convinced Sirius to go with him to the Great Hall and attend to the students. They were much more frightened about the vampires and the Mordred than of Moira.

"And how are you?" asked Dumbledore, his paternal eyes worried.

"I've been better, but I'll be fine" she replied.

"You are getting good in getting me worried, you know that?" he said with a smile.

"I'm an only child. That's my job"

"Are you going to talk to Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he walked next to her.

"Yes"

"All right. I'll be in my office. Come over after you're done. We must find out how the vampires got in here and why they wanted Harry"

Moira nodded. Dumbledore left and she walked in silence toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Can you believe it?" asked Ron "I knew she was evil. I KNEW IT!"

"Oh Ron, shut up! She is not evil, she is just an Animagus" Hermione spat.

"Did you see how she did that spell with Snape? It scared the life out of me" Neville said.

"It wasn't a spell, Neville" Harry said "I heard her call the serpents. She is a Parselmouth as well. Those snakes were real"

"What?" asked Ron as he and Hermione and Neville sat beside Harry, by the fireplace.

"And she is not just any snake, Hermione" Harry said "She is the Boa Constrictor I set free by accident before I first came here"

Their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" They all said in one voice.

"I'm sure of it. When I was talking to that snake through the glass, I noticed it had a marking on its back. A very odd one. Today, I saw the same one on the same place when Moira transformed. I heard Sirius call her Fithi yesterday . I went to the library and found out Fithi is snake in Greek" Harry explained.

"Good evening" Moira said softly behind them.

They all jumped from their seats.

"Sit down, please. We need to talk" she said as she entered the room and moved to sit on the couch opposite them.

"I told them already" Harry said, almost defiantly.

"I see...and I bet you have questions" Moira spoke quietly, like she did in her lessons.

"How...When you... You said.."

"Let me explain and if you have any questions by the end of it, I'll answer them, all right?"

Harry nodded.

"All right. I was following some leads about Vol...You-Know- Who in that area when it happened. I was in my Animagus form when I got caught by an employer of the zoo. Since the person responsible for that area is a very wacky wizard, he put shields on every cage, making it impossible for me to escape while in animal form"

"Why didn't you transfigured back to escape?" Hermione asked.

"Because I couldn't risk the chance of being seen. 'Specially being so close to where you live, Potter"

"Then what?" Harry asked

"Well...I was there for two whole days, bored and angry, when, on the third day, I heard you talking to me. You set me free" Moira finished.

"Those were the three days missing in your files" Harry concluded, remembering the meeting where she told them she had been detained for three days.

"That's correct"

"But you told me you were from Brazil and that you didn't know your family"

"Well, that was the informaton from the other snake that had been there before me. It died a week before I arrived"

"Oh, professor?" called Hermione "Hum, Neville here is still pretty shaken up. We asked Madame Pomfrey for another chocolate bar but she told us we've had enough. Could you write Neville a note allowing one more piece?" Hermione asked as she handed a piece of parchment and a quill for Moira to write.

Moira looked from Hermione to a very shaken Neville. She wrote the note and handed back to the girl, who thanked her and went along her way, dragging Neville by his sleeves. Ron followed them, leaving Harry alone with Moira in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to scare you. I guess I did it today, anyway" Moira said.

"You didn't scare me" Harry said, looking at the teacher "I got worried"

"Worried? Why?"

"Well...first I saw you being thrown against a wall, then you took that thorn for me and then you passed out. I was afraid you had.."

"Died?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm a tough witch to kill Potter"

"I know. I just didn't like to see you like that. It was all my fault.."

"Don't say that"

"But it was. You saw those things. They were looking for me, professor. Why?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out" Moira said, getting up "Any more questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then I'll be on my way. Oh, and professor Snape transferred your detentions to Monday. Good night, Potter"

"Good night"

Moira turned her back and moved towards the portrait hole.

"Professor?" he called back.

Moira turned in the dark, as if she was part of it.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"Anytime" she replied exchanging the same words they had first told each other and left.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Oh, I hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please let me know if there is something that is unclear. Questions and suggestions are always welcome.

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks so much! It really makes my day to see that people are reading a story I love to write.

Stay tuned for next chapter. We'll get to meet Abby, Remus' girlfriend and much more!

See ya!


	7. A matter of trust

**Chapter Seven**

**A Matter of Trust**

Harry stood there, in front of the fireplace, watching the empty room. A bit of relief washed over him quite unexpectedly. After he had learned that Moira was an animagus and that she took the form of a snake, many things got clearer in his mind… things that he was glad were cleared up. That was the reason he felt helpless under her gaze. Looking in the eyes of a predator is not quite relaxing, is it? That also explained the sensation that she was reading his mind. Snakes observe quite closely their prey, knowing their weaknesses, their movements, allowing them to attack… the relief was gone. One thing Harry also knew about snakes was that they are not suppose to be trusted. The reptile can act a certain way to attract the prey and BAM! Dinner is served.

Harry sat down slowly on the couch. The wind blowing strongly on the outside of the castle, making a howling sound, much like Lupin does on full moon nights. His thoughts began to race in his mind. The first time he had seen Moira, was the first one to appear. The way she waltzed inside the classroom, looking like an evil queen; gorgeous appearance, soft but strong voice, hypnotic eyes. Harry shivered. When he had had problems with the Angrynim, Moira had been there to guide him through it. He had seen the sparkle in her eyes, just like Albus Dumbledore's. She could have never faked that. Then again, she had been engaged to Voldemort himself. It was a spell, but he heard what Megan had said; Moira had very strong Dark abilities. But she was there when he had passed out… she healed him. She put herself in danger for him tonight. Harry braced himself as he remembered Moira falling into Snape's arms, closing her eyes, and blacking out. He remembered the coldness inside him when he saw Snape run out of the Hall with Moira limp in his arms. Snape never runs anywhere. Harry thought Moira had died… not only that… he thought he had lost her.

Why did he feel that way? They had just met and pretty much everything he knew about her came from what other people had told him. But why did he care so much about her? Harry had never crushed on a teacher before but he knew that was not it. It felt different. It was as if he had known her before that first day in the classroom. Well, he had known her, as the boa constrictor he set free at the zoo, but that wasn't it either. After Sirius trial, when Moira and he embraced, he felt weird, as if that had happened before but when? How? Why couldn't she be just like other teachers, like McGonagall or Hagrid? With no secret life, without so many hidden facts about her past, herself…why did he care so much about all of that anyway? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

"Thank Merlin!" exclaimed Ron as he entered the Gryffindor common room, followed by Neville. They both sat tiredly on the floor, but Hermione went flying up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, closing the door behind her, with no word to anyone.

Harry looked over at the boys. Ron cheeks were really blushed and Neville rubbed his hands over his stomach and moaned softly.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Hermione is insane!" said Ron "First, she got that note from Professor Crane, and ran to the library. Then, she read a few hundred books looking for the right spell or potion, to do what I have no clue."

"Then after she was done, she took me to see Poppy, who gave me an enormous chocolate bar to eat. I really like chocolate, but I didn't need another bar, Harry. I had too much of it after what had happened in the Hall" and Neville groaned again.

"But, according to Hermione, Neville had to eat the bar, or Professor Crane would suspect." Ron said, getting up and helping Neville do to the same.

"Suspect what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but by the way Hermione is acting, we'll only find out in the morning. I have to go to sleep, Harry" Ron said as him and Neville went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Harry just couldn't bare the questions anymore. He got up from the couch, put his invisibility cloak over him and left the common room.

* * *

Things were far from calm in the Slytherin common room. Malfoy's light blond hair stood out in contrast with the dark green that dominated the walls and furniture of the room.

"Did you see what they did? That was dark, Dark Magic! Incredible!" said a third year boy.

"Spells like that require a big amount of intimacy and trust between the wizards" said Phillip "Did you see how Professor Snape ran out with Professor Crane in his arms? Do you reckon he likes her?"

"Please... with a woman like that unconscious in your arms, wouldn't you run like hell to get her alone?" said Iago, with a sneer on his face.

His comment got some Slytherin boys laughing but some girls turned their faces at him.

"So...what seems to be the problem?" asked Snape in his low voice as he emerged from the entrance to the common room.

"No problem here, sir" said Draco promptly "We were wondering if everything is alright with the professor."

Snape scrutinized the boy. Certainly Lucius asked him to report Moira's actions to him.

"Professor Crane is fine." Snape said, looking at the boy's reaction.

"What was that all about, sir? How did those vampires get inside?" asked Iago.

Snape turned on his heals slowly, looking for the owner of that voice. Iago was standing behind him, his eyebrows drawn together in what seemed to be a very concerned expression, but Snape knew better than to believe him. Sly as his father, Iago was probably reporting everything to Liam as well. The two sons of the two most loyal Death Eaters together…that couldn't be good.

"I was on my way to a meeting to find that out when you called me here" Snape said, sounding very annoyed. "Will there be anything else?"

Students shook their heads. Incredibly disciplined they all were and he was proud of that. Disciplined but with secret agendas. True, Snape favored his students over the others but he also knew he had to, for that was the only way for him to keep up with what is going on in their little minds.

"Sir, we thought that what you did was...really amazing" said a seventh year girl as she approached Snape.

"Indeed. Your calm and expertise during the whole ordeal was inspiring" concluded another one, both speaking in no more than a whisper so that the others wouldn't listen.

Snape gave a half grin at the two. He liked to be complimented but he truly hated students crushing on teachers. Beautiful young girls they both were, capable witches as well, but not for his league. There was only one who matched him, and unfortunately, that one had to remain untouched for her good and his. He had survived her once, but he wasn't so sure he could do it again. That damn witch! Making him...feel! He had lived fine without her for many years, shutting down every kind of feeling he could have. It was easier that way. But now...that temptress had returned, even more beautiful than before, getting closer to him than before. One thing he was certain of: he would not stand aside while Voldemort hurt her. He would not do that again, never again.

Waiting no longer, Snape urged them all to continue with their normal assignments and then, to be off to bed. The students followed and he left the room.

As soon as Snape left, Draco and Iago went up to their room. Smiling broadly, the opened a window.

"Your owl or mine?" asked Iago as he wrote everything that had happened today in a parchment, sealed it, rolled it up, and gave it to Draco.

* * *

Moira walked slowly and with difficulty, complaining under her breath about the sting she still felt on the back of her head and rib. It was healing fast, but it still stung her. She rubbed softly the back of her neck with one hand and placing the other along the fabric of her corset. Moira's thoughts took her back to Harry. He looked so much like James it was scary: thoughtful as him and yet extremely brave, big curious eyes like Lily's. They would have been proud of their son. They would also ground him forever after learning about all the trouble he had gotten himself into.

She smiled to herself when she remembered what he had told her. He had worried about her; afraid that she had died. When she had gone to talk to him, she feared he would not be willing to listen, but he did. That boy never ceased to surprise her.

Moira continued her slow walk up to the gargoyle when she heard hurried footsteps. By the light sound they were from a student and by the approaching smell, cinnamon shampoo, they belong to a girl.

Moira stopped facing the way the footsteps were coming from and it didn't take long for Megan Malfoy to appear around a corner. Her cheeks were flushed from running but her lips were white.

Megan froze when she saw Moira. In return, the teacher frowned at the girl.

"Is everything alright, Miss Malfoy?" Moira asked, concerned.

Megan's eyes started to water, her lips moved but no sound came out from them. She just ran towards Moira, throwing herself in her arms. Moira gave a small gasp since the girl was pressing the broken and now healing rib. Moira had to hold Megan's arms away from the wound as she knelt in front of the girl so they could be face to face. But Megan couldn't face her.

"What's wrong?" Moira asked, trying not to think of the pain this position was causing her.

"I didn't know... I swear I didn't" Megan said, tears flowing down her cheeks as she lowered her head towards the floor.

Moira held the girl by her shoulders, making her face her.

"What, Megan? What didn't you know?" Moira asked softly.

Megan looked at Moira. Her clear blue eyes showed sadness and surprise for being called by her first name.

"I'm so sorry, professor. I didn't know she was going to hurt Harry. I didn't know she was going to hurt you" Megan said, more tears flowing.

Moira's face hardened.

"She told me someone was going to look for me by the gates to deliver a package that was too heavy to be owled. All I had to do was invite the woman in, take the package and leave" Megan said between sobs "I should have known. Who delivers mail at night, professor?" Megan said, crying harder, her whole body trembling.

"It's alright, Megan. No harm done" Moira said softly, controlling the anger that was building inside of her.

"It's not alright, professor. Why does she hate you so much? Why can't she just forget it?"

Moira closed her eyes, as her anger grew stronger. Maeve had used her own daughter.

"Look at me, Megan" she urged and the girl followed "Who was the vampire you invited in?"

"It was a woman. She didn't look like a vampire though"

"There's a spell for that" Moira said fast "Did she tell you her name?" Moira asked.

As Megan was trying to remember, Moira's eyes traveled from the girls face to focus on something passed her, following the approaching tall and dark figure of Snape.

Moira got up slowly, still feeling the stings by her side, but her eyes were not leaving Snape's. Megan turned around and swallowed down hard when she saw him.

"What is going on?" Snape asked, annoyance and curiosity mingled in his silky tone of voice.

Moira put her hands on Megan's shoulders, giving the girl confidence to face the irate professor. When Megan was about to say what she had done, she felt Moira grip her shoulders.

"Nothing much. Miss Malfoy got a little impressed with the events of this evening"

Snape looked at the two of them. Moira stood there, defiantly, although he knew she was lying and he knew she was still in pain. Megan in the other hand was trembling.

"I'll see you at the meeting then, professor" Moira said to Snape.

He recognized that tone. Snape turned, whispered the password to the gargoyle, and disappeared up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office.

Moira turned to Megan, lowering her body once more, so that they were face to face.

"Listen to me, Megan. None of this was your fault"

Megan tried to protest but Moira cut her off.

"You couldn't have known...you couldn't suspect your own mother."

"But I should have."

Moira looked at the girl. Usually so strong and in control and now she was falling apart.

"Please don't hate me professor" Megan whispered.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Megan raised her eyes. She wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were swollen and red, and her face was still wet from her tears.

"Because I am her daughter" she whispered again.

Moira was thunder struck. She knew that the girl wasn't on such good terms with her mother but she never would have guessed that she resented her this much. She could only imagine what kind of life Megan was going to have.

"Megan, your mother and I will never get along. I assume you know the reasons for that?" Moira asked, her voice calm.

Megan confirmed with her head. Her eyes were set on the teacher's.

"I don't blame you for her actions, and I never will. Understood?"

Megan shook her head once more, relieved.

"Your mother is a tough headed witch. I see a lot of her in you. The good parts, I mean." Moira said as she regained her full height and posture.

Megan lowered her head as she cleared her tears from her face.

"I know she cares about me. She just doesn't think that much about me when her plans involve revenge, that's all."

Moira frowned at that statement. Probably this wasn't the first time Megan was used so Maeve could get what she wanted.

"I should go" Megan said, raising her face to meet Moira's. "I'm sorry I broke down like that."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Miss Malfoy. Now go back to bed before you pass curfew." Moira said, the teacher tone back in her voice.

Megan smiled weakly at her and left. As Moira entered the passageway to her father's office, Megan turned the corner and left for the common room.

Inside Dumbledore's office stood several teachers, some, like McGonagall were still thunderstruck. Moira went in, perceiving the gazes she was receiving but also keeping in mind that she was amongst friends; no reason to get hostile then.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Sirius as he approached her.

Moira nodded, and sat down with a little difficulty by her father. Just by being close to him, she felt a bit safer. Sirius stood by the back of her chair. Moira's eyes searched the room and found a dark figure standing opposite her, leaning against a wall. Just by looking at it, she knew it was Snape. The tall figure was almost eaten away by the dark. She sighed as her chest contracted on what one would call nervousness. They had done spells and brew potions together before, but this time…this time was different. He held her, took her in his arms to the hospital wing, healed her himself, and kept her secret. She had always been around him, but they had never gotten this close to each other. Things were getting complicated.

"Care to share your little meeting with the Malfoy girl, Professor Crane?" came Snape's baritone voice from the dark.

Even though she couldn't see him, Moira raised her eyebrow slowly at him.

"Curious aren't we, Professor Snape?" Moira spat back as she got up. It was too painful to stay seated "It was rather enlightening. _Megan_ Malfoy told me that her own mother talked her into inviting a vampire in without her noticing"

The room roared with disbelief. Snape came slowly out from the shadows. His face was set in anger but with his frown, Moira could see he thought she was lying.

"Tell me something, Snape" Moira whispered to him "Are you angry because Maeve was the architect of that mess or because her daughter trusted me with the information instead of you?"

Snape was furious at Moira but decided to play along.

"What makes you think I'm angry at all?" he whispered back.

"You are doing that thing with your lip. Oh…you're angry" Moira said with a mocking little smile on her pouty lips.

Now Snape couldn't hide his anger. He hated the way she knew him almost as well as he knew her.

"That can't be true" said Lupin "I never thought..."

"Indeed, you never do" Snape spat at him, moving to the other side of the room. The hem of his robes framing his steps.

"How is Megan taking all of this?" Lupin asked, ignoring Snape's comment.

"She's frightened, thinking it was her fault. She told me the vampire she invited in was a woman, but she was probably using a spell on her appearance, for Megan told me she didn't look like a vampire"

"She invited one but a bunch came in. Another spell must have been used to extend the invitation" Sirius said.

"Yes. Probably Maeve did them both, since vampires can't do magic" Moira finished "All we need now is to find the vampire who got invited."

"Look what I found" said Hagrid as he walked inside the office almost on queue, holding a human sized bag over his shoulder. The content of the bag was tossing and turning, and the smell… Moira got up from the chair slowly, her eyes set on the bag.

Hagrid held the bag upside down and from it a very ugly but familiar figure came out.

"Saskia" Moira hissed as she stepped closer, venom in her eyes.

"I knew I smelled something rotten" Snape said in his low voice, stepping away from the shadows.

The teachers in the room looked at Dumbledore, and took a few steps back as did he, letting Snape and Moira get closer to the vampire. Lupin and Sirius were on their guard, waiting to get in the fight if needed. Moira could smell what she did in the Great Hall only a few hours before. Fear.

"Ooohhh…this is not good" said Saskia, as she pulled her knees to her chin, trembling.

"Found her before she ran to the forest. Don't like snakes much, do you?" asked Hagrid to Saskia.

At that the creature looked from the half giant to Moira, who, by the look in her face, could kill her right there and then, without thinking twice.

"Long time no see" Moira said to Saskia "Tell us, please for I'm very curious about this. What where you thinking?"

Saskia looked at her, but didn't answer. In a blink of an eye, Saskia's thin body was thrown against a wall. Teachers, caught by surprise, moved against the walls, wands in hands.

"I won't ask again" Moira said in a calm, velvet low voice. Her hands behind her back.

"Please sir…I can't…" pleaded Saskia to Dumbledore as she forced herself to kneel.

Dumbledore didn't move. He exchanged glances with his daughter.

"Minerva, would you please go look after Megan?"

McGonagall understood the suggestion and left. So did the others filling the room. Sirius and Lupin were asked to patrol the grounds, performing a spell that undid the invitation.

Saskia had gone to school with them, but she was a few years younger. A Hufflepuff, she was very different from the students in her house. Hungry for power and looking to be invincible, Saskia made a really dumb choice when she decided to become a vampire. Thinking she would become this powerful immortal wizard, she was wrong. Only immortal was the part that came true for when wizards become vampires, they loose all of their magical abilities. Right now, in front of Moira and Snape, Saskia wasn't so sure of her immortality anymore.

"We already know who got you in. What we want to know is what for" said Snape.

"They'll kill me…please...sir" Saskia pleaded to Dumbledore.

"Listen Saskia" Dumbledore leaned over the creature "You know I don't want to fight with your kind but you entered _my_ school looking to hurt _my_ students and _my_ daughter." Dumbledore's voice grew more severe and his face along with it. His usually serene features gave way to a look he hadn't used in a long time, not since the Dementors had gotten into the school grounds "I will not stand such behavior. You tell us what you know or I'm afraid I can't protect you" Dumbledore finished. He approached his daughter and whispered something in her ear. She listened carefully, nodding, but not once taking her eyes from Saskia. The Headmaster left the room after that.

Saskia looked desperate. Moira and Snape were looking at her in a very unfriendly way. If her kind didn't kill her, they certainly would.

"We were supposed to get in, get the boy and leave. I don't know who sent us" Saskia said trembling. "I didn't want to come along, but I was the only one who knew my way around. I didn't want to hurt Harry"

At the mention of the boy's name, Saskia was thrown against a wall again, stronger than last time.

"How dare you say his name?" asked Moira, rage clearly showing in her eyes. She walked toward the creature very fast; Snape could barely follow her movements

"What did you want him for?" Moira asked.

"I don't know" Saskia said as she curled near a corner, hurting all over. With no previous warning, her body started to ache. Pain like she had never felt before.

"Tell me, Saskia; you know I can carry this on the whole night if I have to" Moira hissed by the vampire's ear.

_Crucio _was an Unforgivable curse that would take any wizard to Azkaban if it were performed on a human. Saskia wasn't human. Snape knew Moira was as capable as he was to perform all of the forbidden curses, but he'd never expect she would actually go through with them. She performed it without even taking her wand out or pronouncing the curse out loud. Clearly, this wasn't the first time she had done it.

The pain suddenly stopped. Saskia looked up at Moira. The witch wasn't even sweating and she saw that she wasn't going to pity her either.

"All I know is what I told you. I swear…I don't know why they wanted the boy"

Moira turned and exchanged looks with Snape. He caught the message. Moira left the room silently.

"This is your lucky day, vampire" Snape said "Apparently, Lady Crane got tired of you."

The vampire got to her feet, an ugly smile on her face as relief washed over her. Her sharpened yellow teeth could be seen.

"However…" Snape said, "I haven't"

The vampire wasn't expecting this. Snape grabbed Saskia by her collar and pinned her against the wall. His bottomless black eyes were filled with wrath. Saskia's feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"You listen very carefully now" Snape hissed without ever raising his voice "I'll let you go, but you'll carry a little message for me. You'll tell your kind that if they ever come back near any child or teacher in this castle, they'll be exterminated. Do you understand?"

Saskia moved her head, trying to agree, but she was pinned so hard against the wall she could barely move. Snape let her go and she fell to the floor, crawling out of his way, out of the room, out of the castle, and into the forest.

Snape left the room and found Dumbledore by the other side of the door, in the hall, next to the gargoyle.

"What do you think?" the Headmaster asked.

"She'll deliver the message and will be killed" Snape said.

Dumbledore lowered his head as he started walking back up the steps, thoughtful.

"I really didn't want it to be this way" the old man said.

"You had no other choice, Headmaster" Snape concluded.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well…thank you Severus, for your assistance this evening. Both for this and for taking care of Moira." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded softly.

"She likes you, you know?" Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eyes.

Snape looked at him, stunned.

"Good night, Severus" and Dumbledore left, leaving Snape with so many thoughts racing in his head, he couldn't decide how to organize them.

What had that meant? Moira and he had always gotten along, everyone knew that, but what had _that_ meant? Was he just stating the obvious? What did the "like" in that sentence mean?

"Is she gone?" Moira asked, making Snape turn fast on his heals.

"Yes" Snape said a bit too fast.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Nothing" he said, walking passed her.

"You are getting used to lying to me. Why?" Moira asked as she caught in step with him.

"I'm not lying, Crane" Snape said, stopping and facing her.

Snape regarded her. The outline of her eyes, close to her eyelashes, were darker than they had ever been. He remembered Tsarina's eyes and they were the same way. The dark outline was in great contrast with the creamy white skin, making her gaze deeper.

"What is it?" Moira asked, doubt in her voice.

Snape noticed by her tone that he had been staring at her for quite some time now. He regained his formal posture and putting aside that last comment from the Headmaster, he decided to voice his concerns, even though he knew she was going to talk back at him for it.

"You should be more careful" Snape said "You might have managed fifteen years on your own, but being back under the public eye is very different"

"I know that" she replied "It feels like everyone is watching my every move" Moira said, weariness showing in her voice. She turned to the arches.

"That's because they are" Snape replied in barely more than a whisper.

Moira turned to find the Potions Master behind her with a very deep frown on his face. Moira looked him in the eyes and didn't have to say a word. He understood the question in her eyes. Snape sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maeve is measuring your abilities, but she can't measure what she can't see. She might not be a match for you, Crane but she has ways of sending others to do things for her like she did today"

"What do you suggest I do then? Lie low and let her hurt people I care about for some purpose I don't even know of?" Moira said "I can't do that. I've been hiding for far too long Snape, helplessly watching friends get hurt. I'm not going to let Maeve scare me. She never had any type of power over me and never will" Moira finished, sounding very determined and equally upset.

Snape came slowly toward Moira. In one fluid movement, without giving time for Moira to react, Snape had his arm around her, pressing his hand hard against her side, where the healing rib still hurt. Moira gasped for air and looked at him thunderstruck. Snape held her against him, pressing her wound with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, making her have no other choice of movement but to raise her head to meet his. Her hands griped his arms tightly as pain shot through her body, enabling her to breathe properly.

"Doesn't she? What is this then?" he whispered in her ear "I had forgotten how stubborn you are" Snape whispered, not letting her get away from his grip.

Snape's eyes were locked with Moira's. He could feel her body trembling from the pain he was causing her, but she didn't cry. Instead she kept her eyes locked in his, making him notice what he was doing. He loosened the grip a bit and it was all she needed. Moira put her hands on Snape's chest and pushed him away from her. Although she didn't have the strength to actually move him, he let go of her. Moira took two steps back, leaning against a pillar, breathing heavily. Her eyes didn't leave Snapes. He could clearly see hate in them. Hate and something else he couldn't define.

"Don't underestimate her, Crane" Snape said unmoved.

Moira stood leaning against a pillar, slightly bowing forward catching her breath, but never taking her eyes from his.

"It is all she needs" he said as he turned and walked away.

Moira stood where she was for a couple of minutes more, not wanting to believe what had just happened. She managed to regain her strength and moved as fast as she could back to her office.

On the outside of Dumbledore's office, after Snape and Moira gone, a certain cloak revealed a young man with glasses underneath it. Harry Potter stood in awe of what he had just heard and seen. He had stood by, helplessly watching Snape hurt Moira and it had felt terrible.

* * *

Snape knew he was right, knew she had to be more cautious, then why was he still thinking about it? He had been right. Crane is not immortal and she has to understand that she is also a threat to some wizards and witches and therefore, caution has to become part of her dictionary. He was right and she was wrong but for some reason Snape couldn't be satisfied with that. Maybe it was the burning mark on his forearm that bothered him.

He went back to his rooms, got into bed and before falling asleep his last thought was of how it felt to hold Moira's body in his arms. How much she trembled under his hold. Even after he had let go of her, she hadn't pulled her wand on him. She didn't threaten him nor sent him flying against a wall like she did Saskia. He knew she was able to do such things, then why didn't she? He saw hate in her eyes, but not only that. Did he see fear? Did she fear him? That thought bothered him and he decided not to think on it until the morning, when things might get a bit more complicated.

* * *

Moira went inside her office walking fast but with difficulty. Closing the door behind her, she went to a cabinet, looking quickly for a potion. It hurt to breathe. Bastard! When she was starting to heal, he hurt her. Moira's movement got slower as the facts hit her. Only a few days ago Remus had asked if Snape had hurt her and she told him he would never do such a thing. She had been wrong. She had underestimated him. Since they've known each other, he had never touched her like that. They barely touched each other at all. He had healed her only to hurt her again. Snape had done the one thing Moira had been afraid of: he had used pain to prove his point. She had seen in his bottomless black eyes what she dreaded: the Death Eater in him. She had fought Death Eaters before, but tonight, she couldn't manage the strength to fight back.

She stood there, helpless in his arms while thousands of ways of getting away from him flooded her head. She could have easily shot him across the room, but she didn't. She could have suffocated him without the need of her wand, but she didn't. She could have done many things to get her to safety, but she didn't. Part of her wanted to believe that she was too much in shock with what was happening to react to it, or that he was too powerful and wouldn't be hurt by any of the things she could have done to him. But the other part told her something truer. Moira couldn't bring herself to hurt him.

"Bastard" she cursed under her breath.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Moira soaked a cloth with a potion and was about to put it on her neck when the door to her office opened. Lupin came through. He had a very tired look on his face but when he saw her, his clear big eyes gave way to concern.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached her.

"It started to bleed again" she said simply.

Lupin took the cloth from her hand and gestured for her to sit down. She followed his instructions. Lupin put it the cloth to her neck. Moira closed her eyes, as the wound stung its way into healing again. Her body became rigid and Lupin noticed she was in pain.

"Sorry" and his touch grew lighter. He took some strands of her hair away from the wound. His hands were warmer than Snape's.

"So...what happened with Saskia?" he asked as he removed the cloth and blew softly on the wound, making the potion dry and Moira shiver.

"She learned her lesson. Won't bother us anymore" Moira said weakly, not mentioning the curse, the throwing around and the fact that her heart was in a knot.

Lupin put down the cloth and sat opposite her.

"What about you and Sirius?" Moira asked as she got up and searched for a different potion in her cabinet. Walking with difficulty but trying not to let it show.

"Fine" Lupin said as he studied her movements "He's on his way up. It took us a while but the spell worked just fine"

Moira found what she was looking for: a very small flask with a dark blue liquid in it. She opened the cork and drank it all in one gulp.

"Did Severus give you that for the pain?"

Moira didn't answer but threw the flask into the flames burning in her fireplace. They grew stronger and then went back to their normal size.

"I see you two fought again" Lupin said.

"Remus, I've had a really long day and I don't want to end it by talking about Snape" she said it without looking at him. If she looked into Lupin's eyes it would only make things worse. He had a way of making her confide in him even when she didn't want to.

"I've forgotten how big this place is" said Sirius as he entered the room and threw his broad shouldered body on the couch, exhausted.

"Everything secure?" asked Moira.

"As Gringotts. No vampire can even dream of entering again" He said, looking at the ceiling.

"Good. I'm off to bed then. Good night." Moira said as she moved across the room and out of it.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Sirius to Lupin.

"She and Snape had a fight and by the look of it, it was a bad one"

Sirius pulled himself up very fast and walked to the door, looking for Moira, but she had vanished already.

"I don't like this, Remus. I don't like this one bit" Sirius said, looking at the empty corridor "Have you noticed how she has been..."

"Distant? Yes, I've noticed" Lupin said, coming to stand beside his friend "She has always been secretive, but not like this. Something happened, Sirius. Something is still happening to her"

"We should talk to her tomorrow" Sirius suggested and Lupin nodded.

The Marauders bid their good nights and left for their rooms but no one got much sleep that night.

* * *

Saturday came with a pleasant weather. Cloudy sky with a pleasant breeze was the setting for the first Quidditch practice of the year.

"I MADE IT!" screamed Ron as he ran through the portrait hole, into the common room. A few Gryffindors were still asleep but woke up with Ron's screaming.

"That's great Ron!" said Neville, looking better than the night before.

"Have you seen Harry? I want to see the look on his face when I tell him"

"No. I haven't seen him or Hermione. They woke up pretty early, I guess" Neville said yawning.

As Longbottom went to breakfast, Ron left the room, looking for his friends. The Gryffindor team was really proud and happy for him. Ginny wrote home telling their parents that Ron had made the team. She was beaming.

Ron was going to the library when he heard a familiar voice.

"Congratulations Weasley" came a soft female voice from behind him.

"We were cheering for you" the other voice concluded.

Ron turned around to find the Ravenclaw twins smiling at him. In two thousand years, Ron would never imagine they would even notice him, and now, the two beautiful students were smiling broadly at him.

"You know, Ron, to be a keeper at Quidditch you have to have pretty strong arms" said one, coming closer to the red head.

"Oh…he does!" said the other, touching Ron's upper arm.

Ron was speechless. Not that he had a crush on them but being in the center of their attention felt really good, he couldn't deny it. The giggles only died away when a certain bushy-haired-pretty-faced young girl cleaned her throat.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, looking half guilty, half happy to see her.

"Congratulations for making the team, Ron" Hermione said simply, hiding the fact that she was feeling very, very jealous.

"Thank you. I went to the common room to tell you, but you weren't there" he explained.

"Probably had her nose stuck in some old book" one twin said, cutting Ron off "Pay no attention. Tell us, Ron, what are your plans for the coming Hogsmeade visit?" continued the dark-haired siren.

The twins, each wrapped at Ron's arms, lead him to the Quidditch pitch. Ron tried but couldn't help to follow the girls. Hermione stood frozen in place, holding back tears. She held tighter the books she was holding against herself, brushing away what the twins had told her.

"You don't know me" she whispered and turned away, looking to follow with her plans, until.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A bunch of black robes came tumbling down the stairs and fell at Hermione's feet.

"What..? Julie?" Hermione asked at the bodies.

Julie sat up, her hair all over her face.

"I'm so sorry… I tripped and…"

"Ouch!" exclaimed Harry as he moved to sit up straight.

"Sorry Harry" Julie said half smiling.

"It's ok. Are you hurt?" he asked, helping her to stand up. She shook her head no.

"Are you?"

"No. Just…be careful next time"

"Oh, I will. Promise. How are you, Hermione?" asked Julie, turning to meet her mentor's eyes.

"I'm not hurt if that's what you're asking" she replied a bit too quickly and a bit too firmly.

"Oh...ok" Julie said a bit unsure "I have to get going, Potions Homework to catch up. I'll see you later" Julie said and left for the Great Hall in a hurry, holding up the hems of her robes.

Harry looked at Hermione, not sure about what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said quickly and got his hand "I need to talk to you" and pulled him to follow her.

They both walked hastily towards Hagrid's hut.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he and Hermione sat on the steps of Hagrid's back door.

"I have been studying the handwriting, pictures and signatures that were inside that spell book you got for your birthday and yesterday I found out who sent it to you" Hermione said.

"Who did?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione replied.

"No he didn't. He told me so"

"Not _him_. _Her_. Professor _Crane_ Dumbledore. Look" Hermione said and handed Harry a picture.

The picture had been taken in one of Hogwarts many corridors. In it, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were waving happily, dressed in their graduation robes. In the background, many people were running and some talking.

"Look closer" Hermione asked and Harry narrowed his eyes as he took the picture next to them.

"I have never noticed this before" Harry said, his thoughts racing.

In the background, talking to each other were a young Moira and Snape. He had his own graduation gown on, and she didn't look too happy about it. Harry didn't know what to think anymore. Yesterday's events played on his head and the image of Moira looking quite saddened about Snape's departure were confusing him even further. Was she already engaged to Voldemort when this picture was taken?

"How did you find out? This doesn't mean she sent me the book"

"She handed Neville a note and I compared the handwriting. She has a very unique one. It's her, Harry. She sent you your parents' book. The question now is why" Hermione said, standing up "How I already know. She must have known where you've been all your life, Harry"

"What brings us back to why" Harry said. Was she spying on him for her father? For Voldemort?

"Hagrid said they were quite close when they were students here. After the spell they did yesterday, I have no doubt of that"

"I do" Harry said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry and he knew he had to tell her what he had witnessed last night. He went into detail about what he had seen and as he told Hermione, her face went from curious to indignant.

"Harry, this is bad. You have to tell someone"

"I can't. I was breaking curfew and besides, who would believe me? It's my word against Snape's" He said, sounding defeated "It was awful, Hermione. They way she looked at him...helpless. And I did nothing to help" Harry said, sitting back down on the cold stone steps, lowering his head "I can't stop thinking about it".

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry. There was nothing you could have done" Hermione said sitting down beside her friend "But we have to tell someone before he does something worse to her"

"I know. But who?"

"Sirius" Hermione answered "He will believe you for sure"

Harry knew how much Sirius and Snape hated each other. He would believe him, but he would also march down to Snape's dungeons and snap his neck without thinking twice. Since every possibility had worse consequences than the others, they agreed to wait to see what happened and if something like that should come close to happening again, Harry would go to Dumbledore.

Even troubled, Harry found the strength to go down to the Quidditch pitch. Following Hermione's instructions, Harry couldn't behave differently or Snape could notice something was wrong. Of course he was late and Angelina was already calling for him. She would be a perfect captain. Obsessed with the game, just like Wood. Hermione told Harry Ron had made the team, but asked him to act surprised when he told him.

* * *

"That's it. I give up" Sirius said as he sat inside the teachers' lounge "We looked everywhere, it's almost lunch time and no sign of her".

Lupin sat on a chair opposite Sirius, looking as tired as him.

"Full moon?"

"In a week" Lupin replied.

"I'll be there" Sirius said casually and Lupin smiled at him.

Sirius was like that. He wasn't the type of friend who would talk about how he was loyal to you. He was short and dry. Exact opposite of Remus, and that is why they got along so well. Sirius was impulsive, Remus was rational and Moira was the balance between the two.

Professor McGonagall passed by the open door and took a glimpse of the two inside the teachers' lounge.

"What are the two of you doing inside? The practice has started" the old witch said as she went inside the room.

"We were looking for Moira but couldn't find her. Do you know where she is, Minerva?" asked Lupin.

"She left very early this morning" she replied weakly.

"Left? Where to?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, but she was in a hurry" McGonagall turned to leave but stopped at the door and turned to the two young men again "Do you already know the story about what happened last night?'

"Oh yes. We are still trying to find the vampire. Since she was a former student, the invitation to get into school grounds was still good and by buying a potion from someone we are still tracking down, the invitation was enhanced" Lupin said as if he had memorized it.

"Very good" McGonagall said.

The three of them stared at each other in silence for a bit. It was Saturday afternoon. What business did Moira have to attend so urgently on a weekend? McGonagall excused herself and left for the Quidditch pitch. Since there wasn't much to do but wait for Moira's return, Sirius and Lupin left to watch the practice as well.

* * *

It was darker than Moira remembered. The Pentagram was a pub in Hogsmeade every wizard knew about but didn't dare go in. During the dark times, when Voldemort kept people afraid of their shadow, Death Eaters and Voldemort's sympathizers filled the tables of this bar. It was still very early in the morning but the front door had been opened as he said it would be. Moira also knew the owner and knew he would have been told to open early for this "little meeting".

She stopped in front of the pub. The streets were still deserted. The hood of her raven black cloak was up, covering most of her face. She looked again at the entrance, took a deep breath and walked inside.

It was indeed darker than she remembered. As she walked inside, the owner, a tall and extremely skinny old man looked up at her from the bar. Moira didn't take down her hood but turned enough so the man got a glimpse of her face. As he did so, the hand that was holding a porcelain cup shook so hard, she thought the man was having a heart attack. He stuttered for a few moments before he could manage the control to speak to her.

"He is in the back, my lady. At the usual table" the man said obviously nervous.

Moira knew the table well. It was the best one in the place, in the back of the pub, near a fireplace. From that table, one had a clear view of the door, no one came in and went out without their knowledge. Moira walked slowly, her head held high and her royal like posture making the other man working in the bar know who she was. As soon as he saw her dark figure walk past him, he got to the kitchen and stayed there. Silence was almost tangible. The only noise that could be heard was the swooshing of her dress as she walked. She came to a halt as his eyes saw her.

"My, my...I thought I wouldn't live to see you again" he spoke softly as he stood up to meet her.

Moira's hood was still up, but he could clearly see her face. She didn't smile nor moved. The potion she had taken after her little "encounter" with Snape the night before had worked perfectly. She felt no pain whatsoever, but her sense of smell was impaired and that lack of that sense made her a bit insecure. But she couldn't let him notice it.

"Please Moira. You are with a friend. I believe is safe to take off your cloak" he said as he reached his hand out to take the garment out from her.

Moira took the hood down and unbuttoned the cloak, taking it off and handing it to him. He took the cloak and folded on the back of the chair beside them. Then he moved a chair for her to sit on. She did so and he moved to sit in front of her.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what do you want to discuss?" she asked in a silky yet firm voice.

"What's the rush? It's Saturday. Why don't we use the time to catch up?" he asked, his clear blue eyes flashing at her "I would love to know where you've been all this time"

"I bet you would" she said smiling "But even being Saturday, and as much as I would enjoy spending the day with you, I do have quite a workload to get done" she completed politely.

Lucius smiled at her. He should have known better. She was quick in thought as a student and now, that quality was enhanced, along with her beauty.

"Very well. Tea?" he asked and in less than a second the owner of the place had a tray in his hands and was serving them. His hands shook violently.

"Apparently your reputation remains intact even after fifteen years." Lucius purred, clearly amused at how much the man feared Moira. The man didn't dare look in Moira's eyes.

"So, what did you invite me her for?" she asked after the man had left.

"For several reasons. One, because I wanted to get some things cleared out" He said in a very business like tone of voice, his smile fading. Moira raised her eyebrow at him, already knowing what he was going to say "My sister didn't have anything to do with what happened last night, at Hogwarts".

"News travels quickly over here. I had forgotten" she said, her brown eyes not leaving his.

"My son got a little too impressed about what happened and wrote me looking for comfort."

Moira felt an almost uncontrollable will to laugh. Please...Draco looking for comfort and Lucius actually giving it. Hell would freeze before that happened.

"I know that my niece probably got a few of the facts mixed up and could have thought the messenger she invited in was a vampire. Did she tell you anything?"

"No. I find Miss Malfoy really quiet" Moira said.

"Oh well. Since she has been sorted into Gryffindor" Lucius said with a tone that made Moira remember how much of a snob Lucius was "I thought she would have come to you. I guess I was wrong"

"I guess so. But tell me, Mr. Malfoy, why was it that your sister sent a messenger to Hogwarts? Was the delivery too heavy for an owl to carry?" Moira asked.

"Yes" he said dryly, as he took a sip of his tea.

"A book this big is not on our supply list. I can only imagine what your sister sent her" Moira said looking way too innocent.

Lucius almost gasped at that. His eyes met hers once more. Those chocolate brown eyes had more cunning in them than he had seen before.

"Probably some mother-daughter thing" he said sounding unconvinced himself.

"I see. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. Your niece is very clever and will do great in Gryffindor"

"I'm sure of it, since she'll be under your care" he said, smiling maliciously at her "What better teacher to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts than a witch who knows her way around them...from her own experience"

Moira looked at him, wanting to get up and walk away but she managed to control that urge and to smile a weak smile at him.

"The other reason I wanted you to come over here was to remember the old times" he said, still smiling "Remember the nights when we used to talk until almost dawn, right here, at this table? Narcissa misses you greatly. I remember well, the three of us talking about spells and curses. Severus would never join in. Then again, he is rather anti social. Is he still that way?"

"I wouldn't know" Moira cut it.

"I thought you would, since you work so close together now. Draco also told me about the spell"

"Desperate times call for desperate needs and that is all that was. As you probably know, I work with Remus Lupin, not Snape"

"I know that, yes. Shame really. Severus would do great as a Defense Teacher" he took another sip, keeping his eyes on her from the rim of his teacup "I didn't know you were an Animagus, Moira"

Moira's blood froze.

"I see Mr. Malfoy junior happened to comment on that as well. When one is unregistered, one doesn't talk about it" she said casually.

"I see. And what an interesting animal you turn into. A snake. I can see where that comes from" Lucius said, just waiting for Moira to explode on him.

Moira didn't say a word. Her deep eyes only glared at Lucius' cold ones.

"I've known you for years, and yet I feel as if I don't know you at all. You never cease to amaze me. How did you get sorted into Gryffindor? I mean, Lady Crane was a Slytherin and..."

"But my father was in Gryffindor" Moira said cutting him off "I believe I got that part from him" She added "Mr. Malfoy…"

"Why so formal? We are old friends after all aren't we Moira?" he said with a chivalrous smile, hissing her name.

"Yes we are" she narrowed her eyes slightly "As I was saying, _Lucius_, I don't think you went through all of this trouble only to discuss my sorting, my Animagus form or Snape"

"You are right"

"So, let's get back on track shall we? I see now that your sister wasn't involved in this, nor can I find a reason why she should be"

She lied and Lucius pretended she was right. He shifted in his chair.

"I guess we'll try to find the vampire who started all of that mess and go from there" she said nonchalantly "Now, will you tell me the real reason you asked me here?"

"Longing" he finished "I miss being in the company of a pure blood, intelligent, and crafted wizard. There are so few of us left that I sometimes feel I don't belong. Have you ever had that feeling? That you are too good to be where you are?" he asked.

Moira didn't move. Suddenly, her left shoulder blade started to burn. As the seconds ticked by, the pain increased and Moira was running out of strength. All she wanted to do was scream. She knew Lucius was a loyal Death Eater and was probably taking all of this information back to Voldemort. The pain ceased only to came back again, stronger and in spasms, making it harder for Moira to keep herself from screaming. She focused harder to keep her mind clear and fool a clever snake like Lucius that everything was normal.

"I think we all have that feeling from time to time" she answered, playing his game, trying to get it over with.

"We do. A few days ago I was talking to Narcissa and we were discussing you. How you should have taken... a different path"

"Really? And what would that path be?" Moira said, not blinking, trying to suppress the pain.

"You know what I mean" he whispered to her.

He was expecting everything but this. He thought she would curse him, slap him, walk away, but never this. Moira laughed at him.

"Lucius, you are right. This place brings memories back to me, but none of them is as funny as what you are saying to me right now" she laughed once more and then, her expression hardened "I can't believe you are actually asking me this".

Lucius was frowning at her, clearly not expecting such a reaction when the matter was so serious. Moira leaned closer to him.

"Do you know why I didn't marry him?" she hissed, looking straight at him "Because it is not in my character to drag half-bloods around"

Malfoy was in awe. He opened his mouth, but no words came out of them. Moira smiled mischievously at him as she saw his expression. She stood up slowly and put on her cloak. Her left shoulder blade still stinging.

"Voldemort was powerful. He still is. But it doesn't matter what he does, he will always be Tom Riddle, a half blood. Even Salazar wouldn't be too happy that his heir has mixed blood. I trust you will take this message to him, if you're loyal...and foolish" she leaned closer to him "I would choose a side carefully if I were you, Lucius. When he falls again - because he will - people are coming after you and your little white masked friends and they won't be as merciful and stupid as before" she pulled her hood up and turned to leave.

Lucius stood up and grabbed left her arm, pulling her back against his chest. Moira gasped both in surprise and pain.

'Then help us" he hissed by her ear "Come back to us".

Moira turned to face him, having to raise her head to do so.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. You see, unlike you, I wasn't born to follow" she said firmly, looking into his clear blue eyes.

Moira couldn't smell him, but she could see the fear in his eyes. Fear and doubt. She knew he wouldn't tell Voldemort about what they had discussed for that would mean he would have to stand in front of his master, and try not to look guilty about having second thoughts about his loyalties to the Dark Side. He also feared Moira would take his request as an insult and blow his disguise as a well known rich and powerful wizard who was under the Imperio curse during Voldemort's reign. But she also knew that his Lord had already something in mind for her or she wouldn't be feeling this torture.

"Give my regards to Narcissa" Moira said and left the pub.

* * *

The two marauders sat beside McGonagall and Hagrid on the teachers' stands. Hagrid cheered for the team as if they were playing an actual game instead of only practicing. Hermione and Neville weren't too far from them. Some Slytherins joined the practice and made comments about Ron and the new game plans, but the head of their house was nowhere to be seen.

"Save it Rony! Woohoo!" the Ravenclaw twins would scream.

Hermione couldn't believe they were throwing themselves at Ron like that. They had their own house's team to drool over. Professor Sprout didn't mind. "Girls will be girls" she had said.

Hermione looked over as she felt Neville touch her sleeve. Megan Malfoy was arguing by the stands with her cousin, Draco. Neville looked at Hermione and she understood what he wanted to say and they walked over to the girl.

"So what? I was sorted into Gryffindor!" Megan replied.

"So what? You are the only family member who is not in Slytherin, Megan. With that placing, I'm starting to think your father was a Mudblood" said Malfoy.

"You take that back, Draco" Megan threatened, pulling out her wand and pointing at him.

"Defensive of your father are you? You didn't even know him. For all we know, Aunt Maeve could have married a Mudblood without her knowledge as well. How is she regarding your housing, cousin Megan? Upset that her only daughter got into the house of her arch enemy?" Draco said, laughing soundly.

"My mother's enemy? What about yours? Harry is twice the wizard you'll ever be"

"I'll make you regret this"

Seeing that the two of them would kill each other in a blink, Neville and Hermione pulled Lupin by his sleeves and got him to stop the fight.

"Stop, both of you" Lupin demanded "What do you think you are doing? You are family."

"I'm not so sure about that _Professor_" Draco teased.

"Yes you are and will behave as such. I don't think your parents would be very proud of this" Lupin said, looking at the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Professor" said Megan. Then she looked at Draco "Sorry" she said clearly without meaning.

"I bet you are" he hissed back.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you'll be serving detention on Monday" Lupin said.

"But...she..." Draco tried to argument but there was no way he was going to win this one.

Lupin knew he was right in giving Draco a detention. Megan was younger and clearly under more stress than he was, but the sweet taste of avenging Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't lose his flavor at all. Draco was going to serve detention just like the three Gryffindors were.

"I'll see you Monday after dinner in my office, Mr. Malfoy" Lupin said, standing his ground.

Draco was in flames as he left to take his seat by Iago, telling him everything.

"I'm very sorry Professor. He insulted my dad and..." Megan started but stopped when she saw Neville and Hermione behind Lupin.

Lupin knelt on one knee so he could face Megan.

"Listen Megan, I know that it is hard to be in Gryffindor when all of your family line was put in Slytherin, but for everything there's a reason. Don't wish to be somewhere else, but make the best of where you are" he said.

Megan was a Malfoy to the core, but her heart was in the right place and it wasn't made out of stone like the rest of her family's. She looked into Lupin's clear blue eyes and saw compassion there. He didn't pity her. He was showing interest. She could tell the difference and liked what she saw.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Lupin smiled at her and got back to his feet.

"Now, I have to go back and try to keep Sirius from falling from the stands. Do I trust you not to threaten anyone else?" he turned to Megan, she smiled and nodded at him. "Good" and he left.

Megan was left with Hermione and Neville. The three of them sat beside each other in silence for a while.

"That was really brave, Megan" Hermione said.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Draco shouldn't have said those things" Neville said "So what you're in Gryffindor? It is one of the best houses, you know"

"It sure is. Several great witches and wizards were sorted here" said Hermione.

"Including Albus Dumbledore, his daughter, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Harry's parents and himself"

"And the three of us and a bunch of Weasleys" Megan completed.

"Yes, us too" Hermione said it with pride "He is just upset that his own kin is now friends with _his_ arch enemy" Hermione told Megan.

"Humpf...Draco knows Harry can win him on anything, anytime. Merlin, any of us can. Draco is such a weasel" Megan said.

"In fact...I think Neville remembers the time when Professor Lupin actually transfigurated Draco into a weasel" Hermione said.

Megan's eyes were wide open and a broad smile came upon her face.

"He did? You must tell me all about it"

And they talked until the practice was over. Megan didn't want to have a conversation with them, but somehow, she was unable to not do so. Harry had good friends and she was beginning to see why her mother envied Moira so much. Friends made all the difference, not mattering how much she was taught the contrary.

Screams like "CATCH IT HARRY" and "FLY, JOHNSON, FLY" could be heard from Sirius. That and Remus' laughter. Weekend practices were the only time when teachers could be, let's say, out from their normal behavior. Even McGonagall would scream at them.

The team members smiled at the support they were getting and Harry felt his heart smile. He had never had someone cheer for him like that. Like family. It didn't take long for Angelina to call the end of practice.

The team went to get changed but Harry stopped at the entrance to the changing room. He gasped and put his hand to his forehead. Sirius was beside him in no time.

"What is it, Harry?"

"My scar's burning but it is different than before"

"Different how?" asked Lupin.

"I usually feel more pain and see things...visions of Voldemort and my parents. I'm not seeing anything and the pain is weaker"

Sirius looked at Harry and with the corner of his eye, watched Lupin.

"I'll tell Albus about it" Sirius said.

"Do you think it means something?" Harry asked, worry clearly showing through his glasses.

"Might be. Voldemort is getting stronger. As his powers increase, you might feel this ache" Sirius said and looked over at Remus, who was watching him very closely. "Meet me at my room after you change, Harry. Remus, why don't you stay with him, just in case?" and Sirius left.

Sirius' classroom was, unfortunately, located next to Snape's for it was the only place with enough space to hold his class.

"Moira, where are you?" Sirius spoke to himself as he walked hastily back to the castle.

* * *

"He asked you that did he?" came the voice of the wise headmaster.

"I couldn't believe it either" Moira answered.

Silence filled the room while Dumbledore paced across it. He turned to Fawkes, stroking the bird's feathers thoughtfully. Moira was standing behind him, waiting to hear instructions on what to do next now that the Dark Side had "Invited" her to join them. She hoped not to be sent away again.

"I saw this coming, Moira. I knew that when your powers got stronger, he would want you back" Dumbledore said "Do you think Lucius was sent by him or looked for you of his own accord?"

"I don't think Voldemort sent him. I find it very difficult that he would ask me such things so openly. It would mean to accept weakness and he wouldn't do that. I don't think he'll tell Voldemort about what I said either"

Dumbledore turned to his daughter, looking at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"Sooner or later, he will come for you, you know that don't you?"

Moira didn't say a word. The pain was over but her shoulder still ached. Not only that bothered her; but the memory of the afternoons she had spent with Tom came back to her. As much as she loved someone else, being close to him had made her feel different, as if they belonged together. It had all been a lie, a spell. He fooled her thoughts but not her heart and that was what had saved her from crossing the line and joining him. Every time he was near her, she could feel her body get warmer, stronger. She knew that with him, she could unleash all of the powers she had, and not ever look back. But deep down, she just couldn't do it. Her mother had taught her that. _You can do great things, Moira. Terrible, but great things. It is up to you to decide where to focus your strengths. I know that when the time comes, you'll choose wisely._ But Voldemort was wise and didn't only want Moira by his side because of the prophecy or her powers. There was something else that happened. Something he wasn't planning on. On that terrible Halloween night, the one Voldemort chose to kill Lily and James, it was their last confrontation. Moira had won, Harry was safe, but they weren't spared by the marks of the battle. The echoes of that night still remained inside Moira's head and she was beginning to worry that they would pop up into Harry's mind as well. She hoped, with all her heart, that they didn't. For his own good, she hoped they didn't.

"What should I do, father?" Moira asked softly, as if she was ten years old again.

Dumbledore turned to her.

"What do you _want_ to do?" he asked.

"I'm not running away from him any more" she said firmly, raising her head "I'm needed here and I _need_ to be here, father" she spoke softly.

"I thought so" he said, smiling at her "as I said, he won't take no for an answer and things might get complicated. You know this, in fact, you felt this today didn't you?"

Moira nodded.

"Did Lucius suspect anything?" he asked.

"Not him, not anyone else. Only you, Him and I know about it"

"Sirius? Harry probably felt something as well"

"He knows nothing about the outcome of that Halloween night. He'll think Harry was the target and I just felt the reflex" Moira said firmly, hiding the fact that having to lie to her best friends hurt her.

Dumbledore regarded his daughter. So brave and yet, he knew she was scared. Scared that her condition as she received her mother's powers would make her open to temptation to take the easy way and join Voldemort. He was after her already. It would be a tough battle to fight: against a prophecy, against Voldemort and against herself.

"Well, let's not worry about things before they happen. We'll prepare for them and work as they come, all right?" Dumbledore asked and Moira agreed with her head "How are your wounds healing? Last night's I mean"

"I'm fine but I took a potion for the pain last night and, I can't smell a thing" she said, walking towards the door.

"I see. I thought Severus had helped you with them"

Moira stopped in mid step. What should she do? Tell him about what his trusted Severus had done to her, or pretend it never happened. She chose the second alternative, since her father had his way of figuring everything out by himself, she didn't want to be asked questions about what happened.

"He did, but it wasn't enough. I'll see you later, then" she said and turned to leave but he softly cleaned his throat and she knew that he wanted to say something else, so she turned back to look at him.

Dumbledore came closer to her and put his long hands on her face.

"Love is strength, not weakness" he said "I hope that by your experience you have come to understand that"

Moira's heart skipped a few beats. She should have known better than to believe he wouldn't see right through her.

"Did you ever hurt mother, only because you could?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course not"

"Then you loved her" she whispered back and turned to leave.

"Have you ever _not_ hurt someone even knowing you easily could?" Dumbledore asked as Moira opened the door. She didn't say anything and by her silence she was already giving him the answer "Then you loved him"

Moira left without another word.

"You _still_ love him" Dumbledore whispered after her.

* * *

The house was still standing. The Riddle manor was still haunted according to villagers, and to Snape, that meant Voldemort was still around. Moving from place to place, he would come back to his manor for Death Eater meetings, but this time was different. It was just him and Voldemort.

"Come in Severus" a chilling voice hissed at his ear and Snape followed it.

Inside the living room, the tall figure of Voldemort stood. Wormtail was nowhere to be seen. The Dark Lord had his long cloak hood up and only his red eyes could be seen from it. As Snape noted, his body was getting stronger and closer to what he once looked, before Dark Magic had corrupted him.

"Come closer" he hissed again and Snape followed. When he got closer to Voldemort, Snape kneeled down.

"I'm here my lord. What is your will?" he spoke in a low voice.

"Rise, Severus" and Snape did "Always loyal to me, aren't you?" he hissed mockingly "I have a job for you"

Snape felt his stomach turn. He knew what was coming and only hoped that he was wrong.

"Do you know where Lucius Malfoy is as we speak?"

"No master"

"He is eating breakfast with my girl, MY Moira" the wizard hissed with rage.

Snape didn't move.

"Poor idiot thinks that he can persuade her to come back to us, but he can't, can he Severus?" Voldemort turned to Snape and took back his hood. Snape couldn't believe his eyes. The Dark Lord was turning back to what he used to be, only older. His eyes were still red and his skin cold to the touch, but his looks were getting more human "Surprised?" he asked, smiling "It is all coming back with my powers, but she won't will she?"

Snape didn't move.

"Strong tempered witch that one" he looked at Snape with his red eyes shinning with malice "Tell me...is she still beautiful?"

Snape didn't move.

"It's all right Severus. I won't punish you for admiring her...not this time"

"She is beautiful, my lord" Snape said.

"Her powers are getting stronger aren't they?" Voldemort asked, his voice firm as if he wanted the answer to be negative.

"Yes, master"

Voldemort nodded and moved away from Snape.

"She is going to be hard to break down. Harder than before. Lucius is trying his best to please me. Trying to get points for his sister I think, but he won't get far with Moira, oh no" he said as he sat down "Even I had to put a spell on her. Insolent man, thinking he can simply talk to her into coming back"

"I'm sure he is only trying to please you master. We all are" Snape said.

"I always liked you Severus. You did a fine job spying on her for me, and I know it was hard for you. Too bad she left before you could finish the job I sent you out to do, but I'm sure we can rearrange that, can't we?"

Snape felt his insides turn cold.

"She likes you, you know?" Voldemort hissed.

Snape frowned as the words Dumbledore had used only the night before were spoken again.

"She trusts you. I imagine how hard it must have been for you not to take advantage of that trust. Of course...I would have killed you if you had. We never did find out how she managed to break the spell did we?" he asked. His red eyes not blinking "but that is not the point"

"What is your will, master?"

"I have somebody else watching her this time. Don't worry, Severus. You won't have to go through temptation again"

Snape bowed his head.

"But I have plans for you. I'll call you when the time comes. And as for that annoying little boy...Harry Potter...he is not getting away this time. Even with his little friends, that old fool, his godfather and my Moira beside him, he won't get away" Voldemort stood up "Last year I got rid of his mother's protection. Now, he doesn't have anything for him anymore, since his godmother was killed so long ago. You were brilliant to find that out for me, Severus"

"Thank you master" Snape said, bowing his head.

"I have to admit that it was very clever of Dumbledore to have his wife as Harry's godmother. Tough witch to kill, she was" Voldemort said "I see where my precious gets her temper from. Soon, Moira won't bear to fight the darkness inside her and will have to unleash it. She will be mine again and help me up to my prime once more" he turned to the cold fireplace "She will either join me or her mother" he hissed.

"Master, how do you plan to persuade her?" Snape asked, waiting to be cursed for his insolence.

"That my boy, is a secret. I'll get her before she gets too strong and when I do, she'll be sorry she got away before you could kill her, fifteen years ago" he whispered and put his cold hand upon Snape's shoulder "Go back to Hogwarts. I'll let you know when your time to serve me arrives"

Snape bowed his head and turned to leave. He was glad Voldemort didn't know what had happened between Moira and him the night prior to this meeting. Not that he cared about her welfare but he would want to know the reasons she didn't fight back, and Snape was suspecting he knew the answer for that. He wanted his suspicions to be wrong.

"And Severus" Voldemort called again and Snape turned "She might ask if you met me. Don't lie to her and let me know how my precious girl reacts to that"

Snape bowed in return and left. When he was getting passed Hogwarts' gates he whispered to himself, _"She is not yours"_

Moira walked away from her father's office stomping her feet. _I don't love him. I don't. I can't_. She whispered to herself as the memories of last night flooded her brain_. How could you? I could have easily gotten away from him, then why didn't I?_ Her thoughts were broken by a cry from a very familiar voice.

"Moira, where have you been?" asked Sirius as he got closer to her.

"I was...out" she said plainly.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked, frowning at her.

"I'm fine, I'm just...upset. I need to get my mind off some things, why?"

"Harry felt his scar burn. Did you feel anything?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

"No" she lied "But then again, I don't feel everything he does" she whispered back "Is that all?" she continued, walking in the direction of her room.

"No, Remus and I have been meaning to talk to you about some things" Sirius said as he accompanied Moira to her room.

They went inside and Moira left for the bathroom. Sirius stood by the closed door, listening to the shower run.

"What is going on, Moira? Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

In a few minutes, Moira walked out of the bathroom fully clothed, black pants, boots and a long black puffy sleeve shirt. It looked like she was ready to fence.

"Nothing is going on besides the invasion we had last night, Harry feeling constant pains in his scar and Lucius inviting me to switch sides" she said as she performed a drying spell on her hair and tied it up with a black ribbon in a low ponytail

"He did what?" Sirius exclaimed "When did this...now?"

"We had breakfast together"

"You have to..."

"Already told my father, Sirius"

"And?"

"And I'm staying right where I am"

"Do you think this is the best choice?" he asked as he sat near her.

"In Azkaban, no one could hurt you. As weird as this might sound, you were safe there. Out here, being so close to Harry, you become a target too. Which one do you prefer? Stay close to people that you love and fight for them or run for your life?"

Sirius didn't answer.

"I thought so" she said as she got up.

"It's different with you Moira, you know that" Sirius said as they left her room and walked to his classroom.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not eighteen anymore" she stopped and turned to Sirius "Have you ever heard of the expression ' keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Moira, you get too close, you end up hurt" Sirius said softly.

"Don't I know it" Moira whispered, glancing at Snape's classroom door.

"Why do I have a feeling you are not telling me everything?" he asked.

"Because I'm not" she smiled at him "What you don't know can't hurt you"

Sirius got closer to her and cupped her face with his hand.

"I don't want _you_ hurt" he said softly.

Moira smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"You sound like Remus" she said tenderly.

"I do don't I?" he asked smiling "He is worried about you too"

"I know. Suddenly, everyone is. I vanished from the world for fifteen years and nobody asked anything, then I come back and everybody is worried" she said as she they got inside his classroom.

Sirius classroom had his name written all over it. It was dark, since it was located in the dungeons, but it was not as cold as Snape's office. The roof was really high and there were lots of columns. His desk was in the back and on the shelves behind it were located the four house swords. There were other kinds of weapons as well; all put away with guarding spells so no one would get hurt. There were desks and chairs as well but since it was a physical class, they served the purpose of throwing and hiding under.

"That is not true. After you left, we all worried as I'm sure you did concerning us"

"I know. It's just that since I came back..."

"The pressure is big isn't it? You feel the eyes burning at your back as you walk by. Pull out your wand and everyone will run for cover" Sirius said

"It will pass, Sirius. You didn't kill anyone" Moira said softly "With me, it might get better but will never go away. It is not only what I did, is what I am"

"Who. It's _who _you are, Moira" Sirius said "Once you settle in, it will get better" Moira smiled at him and he pointed to the table in the back of the room "Now, choose your weapon Miss" he said.

Moira got closer to the table Sirius was pointing to. The four house swords were above it. The Gryffindor was considered a warrior sword for it would perform easily according to its master's movements, defending him from mortal strikes. The Hufflepuff was the loyal one for when lost, it would come back to its master until combat was over. The Ravenclaw was the intelligent one, always making smart moves, catching the opponent by surprise. And then there was the Slytherin sword. Sneaky one that would strike in lethal places, always looking for the fastest way of disabling the opponent.

The young witch stroked the blade of the Slytherin sword thoughtfully.

"Your mother mastered this one like no one I have ever seen" Sirius spoke softly behind her.

Moira picked the sword up and moved it around, feeling its weight and energy.

"I've missed it" she said, smiling at him.

Since house swords don't fight each other, Sirius went to a closet and picked up another one. It was as long as the house ones but it had an inclined blade, not as curvy as a saber. The handle was made out of gold and beautifully crafted and the blade was darker. Moira smiled at him.

"Remus kept it for me" Sirius said, moving it as if to cut the air in front of him "Do you think he would mind?"

"I think he would be proud of you" she whispered back "So would she"

"I hope so" he said as he took his wand out from his sleeve "but there's only one more thing that she wanted me to do"

"What is it?" Moira asked as she took her own wand out from her sleeve. They pointed their wands to each other.

"Marry you" he said smiling.

As they were about to catch a protective spell upon each other, she raised her palm in front of her, signaling for him to stop.

"No spells" she said smiling "I feel like hurting you for what you said just now"

Sirius laughed soundly.

"You didn't know of my mother's secret plan?" he asked, amused at Moira's reaction.

"I had absolutely no idea. Why haven't you told me? Oh...this isn't why you were looking for me is it?" she asked with her eyes wide open and a very worried complexion.

"No, no...wait a minute...are you saying you wouldn't have me as your husband? Why not?" he responded, sounding outraged.

It was Moira's time to laugh.

"Please, don't get me wrong. You are a very good catch, but marrying you would be like marrying a brother"

"I tried to tell her that myself but she wouldn't listen" he said as he took his fighting position.

"What were her arguments?" Moira asked as she took her own fighting stance.

They faced each other, put their swords in front of them, as in a duel, and started the fight.

"She said that we got along fine" his sword found hers and a loud metallic noise echoed in the room "that we knew each other well" echoed again "looked good together" he had cornered her against a wall and their swords were against each other about chest height "and that I was the only one that could control your temper" he hissed.

Moira narrowed her eyes and use her body weight to push him away from her. He tried to corner her again, but Moira knew what she was doing. In perfect control of the most fickle sword in the school, Moira advanced on Sirius fast. She was as agile as he was and it was becoming very hard to decide who would win. In no time, she was in advantage and used her leg to throw Sirius' back against the floor. She pushed the sword away from him with her foot and straddled him, keeping the tip of her sword on his throat.

"You could never control me" she hissed, catching her breath.

Sirius smiled and when he felt her relax for just a second, he moved and Moira was on her back and they had shifted positions. Sirius held her wrists pinned against the floor on either side of her face and smiled as he heard her complaint.

"Can't control you, huh? What am I doing then?" he asked, mockingly.

"You only won because I let you" she said, obviously lying "Now get off of me"

"Not before you admit I can control you" still pinning her arms against the floor.

Moira laughed soundly as did Sirius.

"You can't even control yourself let alone me. If we got married, we would kill each other in a week"

"Probably. But we would be a very good looking couple"

"Absolutely, we're gorgeous"

They laughed again but a sound of a clearing throat made them stop and look at the door. Severus Snape was standing in the doorframe and the look on his face was of absolute shock. As he apparantly lost his voice, Sirius spat the answer for him.

"We're discussing marriage" Sirius said angrily "What do you want?"

Snape wasn't expecting that as an answer. Clearly, they have been practicing for the noises he had heard from the outside indicated as much, but he wasn't ready to come in and find them like this. His eyes traveled to Moira. She was lying with her back against the floor, and Sirius over her. Snape saw her smile fade when she looked at him and he knew very well why.

Moira looked from Snape to Sirius. The floor was starting to get cold on her back and very uncomfortable.

"Sirius" she whispered sweetly to him and he looked at her, his hair falling into his eyes "This looks more like imposing than discussing, don't you think?" she asked, indicating that their position wasn't quite helping them at the moment.

"Oh...right" he said and got up, helping her do the same "You haven't answered my question. What do you want?" he said turning to Snape.

Snape was following Moira's movements. As she got up, she turned her back at him and left for the back of the class, trying to get as far from him as possible.

"I wasn't aware you were going to be teaching here. By the racket you are making, I suggest a silencing spell" Snape said, protecting his grounds.

Sirius never liked Snape and never would but he had never seen Moira act like this toward the Potion's Master. She would always take part in the discussions and break them apart when needed. Why was she avoiding him? There was only one way to find out.

"Tell me Snape, how long since you fought anyone? Using swords, I mean" he asked.

Moira turned from the back of the room. She knew what he was going to do and was starting to think this wouldn't be such a great idea.

"I'm in perfect shape if that is what you are asking" Snape answered, raising his head.

"Good. Then you won't mind a bit of practice, will you? You see, Moira is very upset about something and I was trying to help her out. Since you two are such good friends, why don't you give her a hand?" Sirius said as he tossed another sword to Snape, who caught it.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Moira said softly behind Sirius.

"Scared I might win, Crane?" Snape challenged as he took off his robes and frock coat.

Moira raised her left eyebrow. How dare he? After everything...

"The only thing that scares me about you is the grease in your hair" she said firmly, coming over. They took their fighting stances.

Sirius sat near the door. This was going to be good.

The clanging sounds could be heard from the outside. Snape was indeed in shape but Moira was angry and when she felt that way, there was no stopping her. She focused all of her energy into moves, not getting distracted. The swords touched with such force that sparkles were formed. He would corner her but she would always find away of getting away. Honest sword fighting, with no use of magic.

"How was your little meeting with Lucius?" He hissed by her ear. She hit again.

"Have you been spying on me?" she asked as she got away from his drive.

They took a distance for a few seconds and went at it again. Moira's ponytail was undone and her long dark brown hair was covering her shoulders reaching until the middle of her back. Her eyes never leaving Snape's, even though his were almost eaten away by his raven black hair. She cornered him against a pillar.

"He might seem tame but he isn't. You know that" Snape whispered.

"I know what he is capable of; of what Death Eaters are capable of. It was all very clear to me last night" she said between clenched teeth.

There...she said it. They drew back from each other. She stood in front of him but a few inches away. Their chests were heaving, but she still clenched her fingers around the handle of the Slytherin sword. Her eyes were set on Snape, waiting for him to make the next move, but he didn't. Instead, he lowered his sword.

"I won't fight you over this" he said in barely more than a whisper.

"Who said I gave you a choice" Moira replied and stroke again.

Snape raised his sword just in time and they continued the fight. He tried to stop her but she wouldn't let him get close enough to do so.

"You misunderstood me, Crane. I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered to her.

"Yes, you did" she replied, "We both know that"

"You're wrong" he told her from behind a pillar.

"What was that then? Missed your Death Eater days and decided to remember them?" she replied from behind the same pillar "Tell me, how did it feel?" she whispered.

Snape turned and unleashed his fury. She had no idea what he had just been through. She didn't have a clue how did it feel to hear Voldemort call her his.

Their fight was becoming more and more fierce and Sirius was starting to get worried. Neither of them was under a protective spell that he would use on his students. But there was nothing he could do that would stop them now.

Snape knew that she was fighting him like this because she did nothing to stop him the night before. He knew her well, so he decided to play her game, but the rules changed, taking him by surprise. He couldn't let her think of him as a Death Eater, not again. They had had a terrible fight after she had found out he had joined Voldemort's followers. She was engaged to him at the time, but didn't know that her sweet and handsome fiancée was indeed the Dark Lord Snape served. A couple of years after that, Snape changed sides and became a spy for Dumbledore, for a reason Tsarina knew of but Moira must never find out.

"What's the matter?" Moira asked Snape "You don't have to hold back" she said smiling maliciously at him.

Snape grinned at her. She was wrong on so many levels.

"Tell me...how was your meeting with Lucius?" Snape asked loudly enough for Sirius to hear and frown at Moira.

"You tell me since you've been watching me so closely" she replied, as loud as he did.

They went at each other again, but this time, Snape had advantage and pushed Moira against a wall, swords crossed above her head; faces inches from each other.

"End this Crane, before you get hurt" he whispered.

"Too late for that" Moira said in a more tender way than she wanted to.

Her face was flushed and the few light freckles she had could hardly be noticed. A few strands of hair that fell on her face moved with her heavy breathing. Her eyes gave her away this time. The pain went beyond her flesh wounds and no potion could be brewed for healing that.

Without thinking twice, Moira put her foot to Snape's stomach and pushed him away from her. Caught by surprise, he fell to the floor and she advanced on him.

"Have you been telling your _master_ I'm getting stronger?" her sword hit his as he tried to get up "Darker?" they hit again, flicking the tip of the blade along Snape's left cheek, making a superficial but ugly cut "and that I'm no longer a worthy opponent to you..." she disarmed him and put the tip of the blade to his neck "but to him?"

Sirius was so taken by what he was seeing and hearing he didn't even notice that Lupin and Harry had been by his side for a long time.

Moira observed Snape's calm toward her threat and hated the fact that he didn't show fear like she did when the roles were different.

Sirius got up from his seat but Moira didn't need to be told it was time to end the fight. She stepped away from Snape and walked to the door as the tired and bruised Professor got up from the floor, putting a handkerchief to his face but acting as if nothing much had happened. Moira turned again.

"How does it feel, Snape? To be hurt by something you used to trust?" and she tossed her sword at him. It was only then he noticed she had fought him with his own house sword.

Moira turned to the three opened mouthed young men standing by the door and went passed them, without a word to anyone.

Snape went passed them as well, leaving the room without a word. Sirius, in his normal state of mind, would have gotten Snape by his collar and pushed him against a wall until he told what he had done to Moira that got her worked up like that. But he couldn't. He couldn't believe what Moira had said and as he took notice of Harry's presence, he found that the stakes were higher than he had imagined. What did she mean when she said she was getting darker and what in Merlin's name happened between Moira and Snape?

"Did you hear what…why did she…what happened?" asked Lupin.

"I think I know" said Harry between Lupin and Sirius.

The two teachers listened to Harry tell the story of what had happened the night before.

* * *

**A/N**: You might note that the "precious" thing is from Lord of the Rings. Sorry, but was the only adjective and way I found to show how Voldemort is sick. I'm trying my best to keep Snape in character but I find him very hard to write. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to write a review. It makes my day to read what you think of the story. I'll be posting the next chapter in a couple of days, hopefully. Thanks to Saskia for lending me her name!

**To Ruth**: You are incredible! Thanks for the reviews and for always being there. You inspire me.

**To Trisha**: Loved your reviews. I don't care about our age difference...you are a great friend.

**To Kathi**: You are always enthusiastic about "White Death" and I thank you a bunch for that. I'll see what I can do related to Remus, ok?

**To Lala**: Thanks for reading and keeping with me.

**To Ridley-Ro**: Thanks for reading and letting me know your thoughts.

**To Rosekeet**: I hope I have the godmother thing cleared out with Voldemort's speech here. Please, tell me if you have any more questions.

**To Devilishly clever**: thanks for everything. Hold on to your seat cause it will only get darker from here on.

**To Hanna**: It was great to hear from you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To everyone that reads this story but doesn't review...it's ok...I still like you. Hehehe. If there is any questions or comments, feel free to email me. I promise I'll try to post the next one faster.


	8. Moony's trouble

Once again, cause is good to repeat, I own a few characters, spells, and other stuff, but everything else you recognize from the Harry Potter books 1-4 belongs to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics are form the song "You'll be in my heart" form Phill Collins. No profit is coming out of this but my own amusement.

**Author's note:** This fiction turned out to be focused more on other characters than on Harry Potter, and for that I apologize. It was not my intention. Harry has a very important role in the story but I guess he is not the actual center of it and if readers wanted to be that way…sorry…it might not happen. Anyway, I am really enjoying writing it and I hope you are too.

**Warning**: This story is rated PG 13 and this chapter shows why. Be warned of some suggestive scenes. They are really rather un-naughty, but just in case there are very young readers out there, I want you to be warned beforehand.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Moony's**** Trouble  
**

"We are not finished" Snape said in a low but firm voice, as he caught step with Moira and led her by her arm into an empty classroom.

"Take your hands off me" she said and he roughly pushed her inside the room and closed the door behind him. They stood facing each other in silence. Her breathing was still heavy and her eyes showed how much he had hurt her. He saw it again, in the depths of her brown eyes: fear.

"I trusted you" she whispered to him.

Snape walked away from her. Voldemort's request echoing in his mind.

"You have become a target for the Dark Side. It was the only way I had to show you this" he raised his head, still holding his back to her "Why did you come back?" he asked in a low voice.

Moira took in the question.

"I'm tired of hiding" she whispered.

"You were safe, Crane. He couldn't touch you if he couldn't find you" he said, not meeting her eyes.

Moira walked over to Snape, detecting the tone of worry in his voice.

"He took everything from me, Snape. The lives of my friends, my mother, got me away from my father" _and away from you_, she added to herself "I am not letting him take away my freedom. Not for one more second"

"If you had married him, this wouldn't have happened" he said.

Her heart compressed as his words stabbed it. She raised her head, trying to hide the fact that the one man she had truly loved, that she still loved, reprimanded her for not marring someone else.

"Yes it would, but by my own hands" she said, turning her back on him "I'm not running away anymore".

"You know somebody else depends on your life, Crane" he said. Irritation in his tone of voice.

"And I will fight for him and beside him" she said firmly "Changing sides is not an option for me. It never was."

Snape put his handkerchief to his face again.

"He'll hunt you down" he said, looking at his own blood on the white cloth.

"I know" she turned to face Snape again and this time their eyes met. Moira's face was pale and her eyes glittered "You met him didn't you?" she whispered "You met him today"

Snape didn't move. Voldemort told him she would know that they had met, but how did she?

"Is that why you did what you did?" she asked sounding both hurt and angry. "Answer me" she demanded, raising her voice.

"The events of last night had nothing to do with it" his voice was deep "In fact, he knows nothing about them"

"I was right then. You told him about my powers getting stronger?" she asked. Her voice dripping with disgust for what he had done. Snape didn't say a word "What did he ask of you this time? Did he send Lucius? Did he...did he send _you_?" she whispered the last question.

"Lucius went after you by himself" Snape answered "He sent somebody else to watch you, not me"

Moira sat down on an armchair and slowly rested her head on her hands. This couldn't be happening. Not so soon. Not now.

It was his time to regard her with doubt.

"He told me you would ask if I had met him" his voice was threatening "How did you know?"

Moira stood up but turned her head away from Snape. His steps got louder as he came in her direction. Before she could react, Snape grasped her left wrist and pulled her sleeve up, exposing her white and clear forearm. He expected her to react but she didn't move.

Snape and Moira faced each other. He didn't let go of her wrist.

"He wants you back...badly" Snape said. The way Voldemort's voice repeated the word "my" made his blood boil. He stood there, holding Moira's wrist when he wanted to have her in his arms.

"That is so romantic of him" she said scoffing. Snape let go of her wrist slowly and pulled down her sleeve "I'll remember that" she said as she walked to the door. When she opened it, Snape's hand pushed the door closed.

"How did you know?" he whispered behind her.

She stood facing the door, feeling his body close to her. She knew he wouldn't let her out before he got his questions answered, but she didn't say a single word.

"He told me you were his and his alone" he hissed by her ear, trying to anger her enough so she would talk back to him.

"I don't carry his mark as you do, Snape" she spat, turning to face him "I don't belong to him" Moira walked past Snape, away from the door.

"But you can feel him, can't you?" he cornered Moira against a high closet. The wood of the furniture cracked when her back made contact with it. "When he called you his, you felt him, didn't you?" Snape asked, anger and jealousy mingled in his question.

"Yes" she spat at him "I have felt him all my life" she said, eyes angry and not blinking "and believe me, it hasn't been pleasant".

Snape put a few steps of distance between them. The line between his eyes was visible as his dark frown took hold of his face.

"How? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know" she lied, still with her back against the closet. Her eyes were looking at the tips of her boots.

Then without warning, the door of the classroom broke open and an enraged Sirius came through holding his wand in front of him and pointing it at Snape.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he yelled, eyes set on Snape. Sirius had a mad expression on his face, very much like the one he had when he met Peter Pettigrew a couple of years ago.

"WHAT are you DOING?" Moira asked as she stood in front of him.

Lupin and Harry got to the room moments later. Lupin held his arm close to his chest.

"Calm down, Sirius" Lupin said urgently "Let him explain first".

"There is no explanation for what he did" he hissed not taking his eyes from Snape, who stood tall behind Moira "Move aside, Moira" Sirius demanded.

"I will not" she said challengingly "I won't let you ruin your life again"

"Listen to her, Sirius, please" Lupin pleaded.

"You hurt your best friend?" Snape asked amused as he observed Lupin holding his left shoulder "I knew I was right about you. You'll always be an animal".

"Shut your mouth" hissed Lupin "What do _you _know about friendship?"

Snape's grin faded but he stood his ground.

"How dare you?" Snape hissed, taking a step forward but was stopped by Moira's hand on his chest.

"You touch him and I'll kill you myself" Moira said firmly, her eyes set on Snape's.

He saw she wasn't kidding. Since he was outnumbered in the room, Snape decided it was time to be quiet and let the lady of the house settle things, as she had always done.

"Stand aside, Moira" Sirius hissed.

"Don't do this. Don't let him have the satisfaction of being right" Moira said softly, moving closer to Sirius "Let this go".

Sirius lowered down his wand but still held it tightly in his hand. In one swift motion, he pulled Moira to stand behind him.

"Get out before I change my mind" Sirius said, turning to Snape.

Snape walked pass them with his posture and morale untouched. His eyes narrowed when he passed by Harry, but the boy was too much in shock with everything that was going on to notice it. As the door closed behind him, Moira turned to Sirius.

"Did you lose your mind completely?"

"I think you did. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because it didn't concern you" she said "How did you find..." her eyes narrowed when they met Harry's, "You were there, weren't you?" her voice menacing.

Harry nodded, hiding the cold he was feeling down his spine.

"Do you realize what could have happened?" she asked Harry "You could have gotten your godfather back in Azkaban for a stupid reason"

"It wasn't stupid" Lupin said, calmly.

"And what happened to him, Sirius? Oh...let me guess. He was trying to talk you out of this insanity and you pushed him out of your way, correct?"

Harry nodded sadly.

"I stayed behind to help him" the boy said.

Moira came toward Lupin and caught his other arm.

"Let's take care of this" she whispered to him "I'll deal with you two later" she hissed at Sirius and Harry, her eyes showing that she was not kidding.

* * *

In Moira's office, she helped Lupin sat down on the couch. She got a few supplies from her cabinets and came back to him.

Moira took off his shirt carefully and put it aside. Not as broad shouldered as Sirius, Lupin was still in shape. Clear skin, a few freckles on his shoulders and back and quite strapping arms. She stood behind him, her hands on his shoulder and on his arm.

"This is going to hurt a little" she whispered and he nodded.

With one movement, Moira put Lupin's shoulder back in place. The young werewolf growled.

"Sorry" she whispered back as she put her wand to his shoulder and murmured a healing spell. After that, Moira started to bandage his shoulder "This will fade away when you're healed. It shouldn't take long"

Lupin observed her every move, noticing that her eyes were on him, but her thoughts were some place else. Her touch was soft and to Lupin's surprise, it made his heart accelerate a bit every time she unthinkingly brushed her hand against his skin. By her gaze, he knew she was doing some fast thinking, he also noticed that the outline of her eyes were darker than ever before. He was looking at them when their eyes met and her movements stopped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Moira picked up his shirt and help him put it on, carefully.

"I couldn't" she whispered as she pulled his good arm into the shirt "I was trying to avoid all of this".

"Has it happened before?"

Moira shook her head no as she pulled his shirt over the bandaged arm, not being able to button it.

"I can't believe he hurt you like that" she said "What an example to Harry"

Lupin blinked as the first name of Sirius godson was spoken for the first time by Moira.

"He didn't mean to" Lupin said as he sat back on the couch "I can't say I blame him" his eyes met hers again. Lupin gestured for Moira to sit by him and she did.

She let out a sigh as his hand found hers. Lupin was so much easier to talk to than Sirius. He would listen and weigh all the sides of the matter before making a decision. Sirius would just blow everything out of proportion.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Not really" she replied looking down at their hands "Besides, I think Potter told you everything already"

"Not everything" he tossed at her and their eyes found each other again "I know you, Moira. It is not anger you're feeling, is betrayal" he said and her eyes traveled from his to her lap, where her other hand fiddled unconsciously with a piece of lint " If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

Moira nodded quite reluctantly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Do you have feelings for Severus?" he whispered.

Moira's head snapped in his direction. She looked into his eyes as her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't lie to him but she had to. Admitting that to him would be like admitting it to herself, and loving Snape without return again was something she might not be able to bear.

"I did once" she whispered, not taking her eyes away from Lupins "but I don't anymore" she lied, looking at their hands.

"Does he know?"

Moira shook her head no.

"When?" Lupin whispered.

"A long time ago" Moira said, her eyes lost in thought "It doesn't matter now" she muttered.

Lupin regarded her. Yes, it did matter and a lot or else she wouldn't have said the things she did. Or else she wouldn't be whispering lies. Was he the one that she was in love with when engaged to Voldemort?

"I won't tell a soul" he whispered to her "I promise".

Moira didn't look up at him. She sighed as relief washed over her. When Lupin promised something, he really meant it.

"Come here" Lupin whispered pulling her close to him until her head was resting below his chin.

She closed her eyes as she felt him stroking her hair. His even breathing calmed her down a bit. Her hand found the one that was tied in the bandages and held it. He kissed the top of her head and laid his face against it.

"What is it with me and Slytherin men?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Maybe you haven't found the right Gryffindor yet" he murmured back.

"I did, but you're taken" she said with a weak smile.

Lupin smiled back. He knew that she was kidding but he couldn't deny the way he felt when she said those words. He had been over her for a long time now and was in love with her cousin. But then, why did her words have so much power over him? He had never lost his temper with anyone before today and he would have pulled his wand at Snape if it came to that. That thought frightened him a bit. What made things even worse for him was what Moira had told Snape. _If you touch him, I'll kill you myself_. She was protective of him as he was of her. Suddenly, he felt something he had never felt before: envy. He envied Severus for having Moira's heart and hated him for breaking it.

The bandage faded away, releasing his left arm and Moira moved a bit, falling asleep. He held her against him and managed to put his arm into the other sleeve without waking her up. The door creaked open and, instinctively, Lupin held Moira tighter, now with both arms. Sirius appeared from behind it. He looked at Sirius, relaxing a bit, waiting to hear what he wanted but instead, he just smiled and left.

"Looks like we've been saved Harry. At least for now" Sirius said as he closed the door to Moira's office "Let's go eat" he added in a cheerier mood "All of this worked up my appetite".

* * *

The Great Hall didn't have many students and only a hand full of teachers so Sirius sat by Harry at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was there and so was Julie.

"Hello" Sirius said as he sat down.

Julie giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Where's Ron" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know" Hermione said dryly.

"Yes you do" Julie replied "We just saw him. He was talking to the Ravenclaw twins" Julie told Harry.

Hermione looked at her plate, blushing with anger.

When Harry was about to say something, Ron entered the hall, moving directly to them and sitting in front of Hermione.

"Finally" he sighed as he sat down "I thought I could never lose them"

Hermione didn't look up.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Sirius asked "I thought you were enjoying the attention"

"I was. They are very nice, but when we were talking, they didn't even know the other name of mandrake"

"Mandragora" Hermione whispered without thinking.

"Exactly" Ron whispered back.

Hermione looked up at him and the red head was smiling embarrassingly at her.

"Good. No more arguing then" Julie whispered to Harry, who smiled.

They turned when they heard a very good and deep laughter. Megan Malfoy was talking to Neville as they entered the Hall.

"Dressed like your grandmother" she laughed again as she reached the Gryffindor table "Neville was telling me about how the Boggart turned into Professor Snape dressed in his grandmother's clothes" Megan said.

It was Sirius' turn to laugh.

"When did this happen?" he asked Neville.

"It was on third year. Professor Lupin was our Defense teacher"

"Oh, that was when you had escaped Azkaban, right Professor?" asked Julie and Sirius nodded "I'm glad you are free" she said smiling.

"Thank you, but I bet some people don't feel that way" he said, looking at the teacher's table where Snape whispered something in Dumbledore's ear and left.

"Professor Snape knows how to hold a grudge, doesn't he?" asked Julie.

"Grudge is his middle name" Sirius whispered back "But as Professor Lupin says, I shouldn't be saying stuff like this about a fellow teacher, sorry" he said clearly without meaning it.

"It's ok. Professor Snape can be a lot of things, but he is a good teacher" Julie said "Not very fair when it comes to punishments, but very good in Potions".

Harry, Ron and Hermione shrugged. They knew they were right, but admitting that Snape was good at something made them sick to their stomachs. Sirius couldn't bring himself to compliment Snape in any way, so he just took a sip of his pumpkin juice, trying not to run to Dumbledore and tell him everything that had happened between his daughter and the "former" Death Eater.

"Was everything cleared up? Did you tell Sirius?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"You have no idea. I'll tell you all about it when we go back to the common room"

* * *

The sun had set about a half hour when Moira opened her eyes. She was lying face down on the couch in her office. There were pillows under her head and a blanket carrying the Gryffindor colors over her. She moved to a sitting position and looked around.

"Remus?" she called softly.

The door to her office opened and Lupin appeared.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked in a sleepy voice as she passed her hand through her hair, taking it away from her face.

"Better, thank you" he said as he came closer "And how are you?"

"Still mad at those two" she stretched her arms "God, this couch is uncomfortable"

Lupin smiled as he watched her raise her arms way above her head. Looking more like a cat than a snake, Moira's body, shaped like a violin, twisted and cracked back in place.

"That had to hurt" he said, making a face at the cracking sounds.

"I am an invertebrate Animagus. I can handle" she smiled at him "What time is it?" she asked, looking at the darkening sky outside the window.

"Sevenish I think" he answered.

"I slept that long? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the rest"

Moira stood up, moving closer to him, reaching for his shoulder.

"You healed fine. All ready for the next one" she said as she finished buttoning his shirt. It was kind of a difficult task since her finger and fingernails were quite long and the buttons quite small. Since her ponytail had been undone, her long hair fell on the sides of her face, almost eating away her pale features.

"I think I'll pass that" he said smiling as he watched the concentration she was in trying to grasp a button "What about you? Are you ready for the next one?" his smile faded.

"Oh, I'm going after Sirius and his godson as soon as I have showered and changed" she said, fixing his collar.

"I didn't mean that" he whispered.

Moira's hands stopped and she looked into his eyes. She took her hands away from his collar and her posture toughened.

"If you mean Snape, than the answer is no. I was young and stupid, that's all" she said firmly, but Lupin caught the sadness in her tone of voice.

"You are still young, Moira"

"But not stupid. Snape is no prince charming that is going to rescue me from the Dark Lord on a stallion" she said "I'm not going through that lie with him or anyone else again and please, Remus, drop the subject".

He nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner" she said and left the room.

Lupin watched her leave. Really, he had never thought of it like that. Moira wanted to be saved but no one was up for the job so she simply did it herself. The princess had fought the dragon and fled the tower all by herself.

"It was not supposed to be like this" Lupin whispered as his heart filled with promises of what might have been.

Moira walked to her room in silence, thinking of what she was going to say to Sirius and Harry. In truth she already knew what to say to them; that they had been careless, and that what happened to her wasn't their business. She understood why they acted the way they did. Sirius was protective and Harry felt bad for not being able to do something. But the situation was delicate for Sirius. He couldn't go around threatening teachers like that, especially teachers like Snape. But there was one thing that haunted her thoughts; her conversation with Remus. She hated having to lie to him, but that was her only option. She just couldn't admit she was still in love with that ill-tempered greasy haired git. That man whose voice was more powerful than Imperio. Moira blinked and shrugged, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

Some students walked pass her and rushed their footsteps. Clearly, the events of last night were still quite present in their minds. She would hear whispering as she walked and felt their eyes on her, watching her movements. It felt like she was a student again. Some students, on the other hand would pass her and greet her with broad smiles.

"I'm glad you are all right Professor Crane" a fifth year Hufflepuff said to her.

She thanked the girl and heard her whisper to the boy next to her "See...I told you she was nice". Moira smiled at that comment.

After taking a long shower, Moira put on a comfortable canoe cut, long sleeved black dress. Her clothes were always well fitted, shaping her small waist and full bosom, but never revealed more skin than from her collarbone up, she made sure of that. She pulled her hair up into a casual bun and put on her usual pitch black well fitted robes and ruby earrings.

Lupin was leaving his office when he found Sirius by his door. He smiled at him.

"It is not what you think" Lupin said.

"I didn't say anything" Sirius replied, hiding a smile.

"But you thought" Lupin said as he closed the door behind him "Nothing happened. She just needed a rest"

"And she found rest in your arms" Sirius walked beside him to the Great Hall.

"Yes" Lupin said quite dryly "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't but apparently you do" Sirius said as they stopped "Remus...do you have feelings for her?"

Lupin lowered his head as he thought of what to say. He looked up at Sirius. His big blues eyes filled with doubt.

"I don't know anymore" he whispered.

Sirius watched Lupin and realized this was not a time for games.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said it in an awkward manner. He was never really good when the subject was love, especially when it involved people close to him. He was good with teasing but not with serious talks.

"Talk about what? About how I'm in love with Abby but every time Moira walks into a room I forget how to breathe?" Lupin leaned against a wall, closed his eyes and passed his hands through his ash blond hair "How could this happen?"

"Crane women are like that, Remus" Sirius said smiling.

"Abby is coming over, Sirius. What am I going to do?"

"Nothing while you don't make a decision" he looked at his friend "Did you say something to her?"

"No" he said simply.

"Maybe you should talk to her. What if she feels the same way? You know Moira doesn't let her feelings show"

He knew that as well as she knew she was still in love with Severus. As tough as she might seem, Moira was a person very easy to fall in love with. She only needed to smile at you and it was done, but he had to stop thinking about her and about how she fell asleep in his arms and about how good it felt to just hold her close while he heard her breathe. It was just an infatuation, just the moment. He knew that deep down the one he loved was Abby. Yes, Abigail Crane Dumbledore was the woman he loved, he was certain of it.

"Sirius Black, you have some real explaining to do" said a voice behind them.

Moira came walking toward the two; her white skin in contrast with the black of her dress. Her lips were a very light tone of rose. Lupin's certainty was gone.

"I only protected my family" Sirius said to her, raising his hands.

"And hurt your best friend in the process" Moira said as she reached them "You know the Ministry is watching you closely. Remus is on your side but if Snape had been hurt, you could have been sent away again, do you realize that?"

"Yes but..."

"And what about Potter? What an example are you setting for him?"

"Wait a minute, lady. He had nothing to do with this. I already told him that what I did to Moony was wrong and already reprimanded him for breaking curfew" Sirius said.

"I don't want you endangering your freedom again, do you hear me?" she demanded and Sirius crossed his arms like a young boy being called by his mother "And what about Remus? Don't you have something to say to him?"

Sirius turned to his unusual quiet friend leaning by the wall and apologized.

"It's ok, Padfoot. Really" Lupin muttered.

"Good" Moira said and Sirius turned to her, following her inside the hall. Lupin walked a few steps behind.

Most of the faculty was present and the students were enjoying their meals. Moira sat down in her place between her father and Snape. They didn't even look at each other and ate their meal quietly. When dinner was almost over, Moira took a look at the Gryffindor table and found Harry looking at her. By the apologetic look he was giving her, she knew he didn't mean for all of that to happen. She managed a small smile in his direction and he smiled back. Snape's eyes narrowed again in the direction of the Boy Who Lived. Having him inside the room while all of that went through was not a good thing and would have to find a way of punish him for that. Lupin didn't touch his food.

After dinner, the students went back to their common rooms and teachers to theirs. Lupin couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed but the questions and events of the day didn't leave his mind. He got up, put on his pants, shirt and boots and went down to the kitchens. When he was a student in Hogwarts, him, Sirius and James would always steal food from the kitchens in the middle of the night under James' invisibility cloak. Now, Lupin didn't need the cloak anymore. He opened the huge silver refrigerator and smiled. It was a Muggle appliance but he knew Dumbledore liked them. For some odd reason, he liked the light that turned on when the door opens. Albus said that it made him smile. Lupin opened the door and the light coming from inside was the only one in the room. He searched for something to eat but nothing pleased him. A house elf came rubbing his enormous eyes, looking for ways he could help but Lupin thanked him and told the little servant he could go back to bed.

Lupin walked by the classrooms, remembering where he used to sit and which classes he liked the most. Moira had been right when she told him everything was so much simpler. He entered his classroom. No job to do until Monday, nothing to occupy his mind with. He opened the door that connected his classroom with Moira's. It was empty. He walked inside. It was almost like his room, but her office was on the same level as the class, not having stairs like his. He walked closer to the door to her office. It was ajar, and by the light coming through it, Moira was still up. Lupin hesitated for a moment but went closer, peeking through the space opened before him.

She was seated at her desk, writing things down on a piece of parchment. The fickle flame of the candles that burned before her gave the room a gloomy atmosphere. She would eventually raise her hand without looking up and a book would float gently from a shelf to her hand. Moira would read some excerpts out loud and make small comments like "tell me something I don't know" or "this isn't right". Her eyes ran through the words on each book, looking for the information they needed. She had always had very dramatic eyes and now that their outline was darker, her gaze was even more intense. Perfectly trimmed eyebrows that would rise, making one realize they were in deep trouble. Her long and thin fingers were the vessel to her face as she read through one piece of parchment. The long fingernail of her pinky caressed her cheekbone as she thought. Then Moira's nostrils moved slightly and she rose from her chair, making her way to the window. She stood there, motionless for some time until,

"Are you going to spend the night outside my door?" Moira asked. Her back turned to him.

Remus went inside, feeling quite embarrassed about spying on her. Moira turned to him and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Lack of sleep, that's all" he said, walking inside, not really sure he should be alone with her.

"Nothing good to eat in the kitchens either?" she asked without looking up.

Lupin smiled. She really knew him well.

"Do you want to help me with these then?" she asked.

Lupin came closer and saw the research she was doing. By what Abby had told her in her letters, Henry, her nephew, was suffering from some sort of Dark curse. It was as if something took hold of him, not allowing him to be the regular almost two-year-old little boy. Moira had tons of books and scrolls over her desk. The scraping sound of her quill on the piece of parchment was hypnotic.

"Any idea of what's wrong?" he asked.

"Some, but to be sure I have to take a look at the boy first" she said, picking up another book "My guess is that is done by someone powerful, but not that much and it was done as a warning"

"What do you mean?"

"My whole family is pure blooded and this is the first member that isn't. Nicholas married a Muggle and by some reason, the person who casted this spell over their baby didn't like it that much. This wizard is someone they know and the spell was cast on the baby so that Nicholas felt guilty about it. Really low move, if you ask me"

Lupin looked at her as she got up from her chair and went to pick up another book behind her. He looked at her in a different way for the first time. She wasn't a child anymore. She wasn't the headmaster's daughter either. She was a pure blooded witch, crafted in the Dark Arts. He could see now why Sirius was so protective and why Moira was so secretive. Moira came back and sat down.

"Pull up a chair, Moony" she asked him, frowning at how oddly he was behaving "I don't bite, you know?" she smiled.

Lupin smiled nervously back as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"So, what have you got?" he asked, trying to ignore the pleasant smell of her perfume.

"By what Abby has told me, her nephew hasn't been eating right, not smiling and there's something wrong with his eyes. As if someone else is looking through them"

"That is creepy" Lupin said "Sounds like Personus to me"

"I thought that at first, but I don't think someone else is acting through him, he's too young. They are just imprisoning him, suspending him" Moira said without looking up "It can't be White Death either. Abby didn't mention anything about his hair turning white and besides that, he's awake"

"Do you think...it could be the Dark Veil curse" Lupin said as he picked up a parchment.

"I think this is the closest" Moira said "The problem is to lift the curse. As far as I know, the baby's godmother is suffering some serious side effects and this is one tough curse to break" Moira said "Thank goodness it isn't White Death. I would have much more work to do"

Lupin looked at her and his eyes gave him away.

"To lift this curse you need a huge amount of..."

"Dark Magic" she completed, looking at him "That is why Abby insisted that he'd be treated by me"

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"You'll be there won't you?" she asked, looking at him with her deep brown eyes and long and full eyelashes. Her head rested on the headrest of her chair.

"Always" he confirmed.

"It is all settled then. When they get here, we'll take a look on the boy, lift the curse and save the day" she said closing a book and opening another one "I'll be sleeping for hours after that and there will be lots of time for the two love doves to spend together" she added, continuing to write down notes.

"Who?" he said distractedly.

"You and Abby" Moira said looking at Lupin, whose eyes didn't meet hers "Are you sure everything is all right?"

Lupin couldn't just tell her what he felt. Not when he wasn't sure of it. But she was there, so very close. No... this could ruin their friendship and he wasn't about to let that happen. He treasured it too much.

"Remus ... I know this is none of my business but ... is there someone else?" Moira asked, her voice low.

"Wh...what?" surprise was stamped in his eyes. She couldn't read minds, could she? "What makes you say that?" he asked as he stood up.

"Everything. I would mention Abby before and you would blush, now; you're distant" she said, standing up and moving closer to him "There's someone else isn't there?"

Lupin had his back to her. He shut his eyes tight and nodded. Moira bowed her head.

"Do you love this other woman?"

"I care about her, but I don't know if I love her" he whispered back, still not having the courage to turn around.

"Is she worth hurting Abby for?" Moira asked.

Lupin turned around not sure what to say.

"Remus, I know Abby loves you and I guess it's normal if your feelings for her have faded because of the distance between the two of you, but please... don't hurt her" Moira asked softly "If you decide to leave her, do it easily. She has a fragile heart"

Lupin bowed his head. He knew Moira had been hurt badly in the past and yet, she stood here, asking him not to love her, not to do to her cousin what was done to her. Of course she didn't know she was the other woman in question but that made no difference. Abby loved him. A sweet and talented witch was in love with him. He couldn't throw that away. Not even for the first love of his life.

"I will never hurt her" he said "but please..."

"I won't tell a soul. I promise" she said to him and he looked down at her, smiling as she made the same promise as he had "Leave her, but don't betray her. She couldn't handle that and I certainly would make your life a living hell if you did" she said in a firmer tone of voice as she went back to her desk. Then Moira stopped and turned to him frowning "You haven't..."

"No, no" he widened his blue eyes at her "I haven't cheated on Abby and I don't intend to"

Moira nodded and turned her back on him once more, putting her books back in the shelves. She heard Lupin's footsteps get closer.

"Does the woman know of your affections?"

"She has no clue" Lupin said as he sat down again, observing Moira's movements.

"What will you do?" Moira asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"I don't know. It was all very sudden" he said as he put the books and papers in order "Now, if you don't mind, it's my turn to ask you to drop the subject" he sat back on his chair.

Moira nodded and kept up with her note taking. Lupin leaned his chin on his hand, watching her.

"You are making me nervous" she said as she put the books and rolls of parchment away.

"Liar. No one makes you nervous" he smiled at her "Well, I better go get some sleep. There will be a whole lot of Dumbledores to take care of in the morning" he said.

Moira smiled at his remark and kept putting things back in order. Lupin walked to the door but turned to her before leaving.

"I've been meaning to ask you. When were you going to tell me you are receiving you mother's powers?"

Moira's movements stopped and her back stiffened. She turned and looked up at Lupin, not sure what to say.

"It is tradition, I know, but why didn't you tell me it is happening already?" he asked.

Moira put down the book she was holding without taking her eyes from Lupins. As she walked toward him, the candles that were burning in her office were put out. By the time Moira reached the door, she was surrounded by complete darkness. There was something about her walking in the dark that had always made him shiver.

"I'm sorry, Remus" she said as she came close to him, the dim light of the classroom showing her face "It's just that so much has been going on that I..."

"You were afraid I was going to think ill of you weren't you?" he asked.

Moira looked up at him, and nodded softly.

"You never did, even after the engagement, but now...it's different. I don't know Remus. I guess I was afraid that I was going to lose you" she said softly, her eyes showing honesty.

"You'll never lose me. Never" Lupin said.

Moira smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, before turning to lock her office door. Lupin felt his heart start to beat faster. _You have no clue do you? _He thought to himself.

"How did you know?" Moira asked as she walked by his side to the door to her classroom.

"Besides the threats you send Snape?" he asked. Moira's eyes didn't meet his as he mentioned Snape's name. Lupin stopped and stood in front of Moira, raising her chin with his hand "The outline of your eyes got darker" he said as he looked into her eyes.

Moira didn't move as Lupin's eyes locked in hers. _Her lips are so close...no...this is wrong._

"I'm sorry" he whispered still looking into her eyes, his hand moved abruptly away from her face "You've always controlled your powers and I have no reason to think otherwise" he said, trying to masquerade his feelings.

"You were the one I thought was about to lose control tonight" Moira said smiling "_What do you know about friendship_?" she said impersonating his voice "Telling Snape to shut up. That was priceless"

"Oh, you're one to talk. What about the _If you touch him I'll kill you myself_? Bluffing!" Lupin said smiling, glad that they weren't so close to each other again and that he did keep control when they were.

Moira smiled at him. She could see now why Abby had fallen helplessly in love with him. They continued their walk through the empty hallways of the ancient castle. Their voices were hushed since it was already pretty late, but occasionally Lupin would laugh and some paintings on the wall would complaint and then go back to sleep again.

"But you have to understand something, Moira" Lupin continued his line of thought as he stopped by the door to her room "With Voldemort getting stronger and your powers as well, you will need to be extra careful"

"So I've been told" Moira answered dryly.

"Promise me you'll be careful"

"I promise" she said nonchalantly

"Promise me you won't hide anything else from me"

"That I cannot. You see, you have this tendency to tell Sirius everything and that might put a lot of people in danger, including him"

"You know how he is about you. Especially when Snape is in question"

"I know, Remus, and that is why I can't let what happened today happen again. If it does, I'm not sure I could prevent a disaster" she said as she opened the door to her room. Lupin was turning to leave when she turned to him once more "And Remus…about killing him if he hurt you... I wasn't bluffing" Lupin was at a loss for words as their eyes got lost in each other. Moira smiled weakly "Good night Moony" she said and disappeared into her room.

Lupin stared at her door for a couple of minutes before taking up his walk to his own room.

"She is a nice girl" the Fat Lady said as Lupin passed her "You are a very lucky young man"

"I guess I am" he replied and kept walking "I guess I am" he repeated in the dark, as his thoughts raced in his mind and weighted in his heart.

* * *

"Are you serious?" asked Hermione to Harry.

The two were in their pajamas and flannel robes, seated at the Gryffindor common room. Ron was by them and so was Neville.

"I would have loved to see old Snape's face" said Ron with a smile on his face "Beat up by a girl and a Gryffindor one" and he laughed "What about Lupin telling him to shut up? Excellent!"

"I'm glad it's all settled and Professor Lupin is all right" Harry said "I never saw them that way"

"Neither did Draco when you flew at him, defending Hermione" Megan said as she joined them.

They were all still getting accustomed to having a Malfoy in their house and a nice Malfoy. Although they were four years older than Megan, she was mature enough to handle conversations with them. The oldest eleven-year old they had ever met.

"Believe me, he was impressed" Megan said, smiling.

"You two don't get along much do you?" Harry asked.

Megan sat down in a comfortable armchair in the common room and pulled her shoulder length golden locks into a ponytail.

"We never did" she said "I went to live with my uncle last year, only for a couple of months, and, let's say, he favored me every time we had a fight" she said as she sat back.

"Does your uncle get along with your mother?" Hermione asked, waiting for the girl to scream at her for being so nosy, but Megan didn't seem to be bothered by all the questions.

"They get along fine" Megan said, observing the curious faces.

Always curious about their enemy, Malfoy, the young Gryffindors never had the chance to ask things like that. They wanted to know what went on inside the manor of one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. Megan stood up, and said her good night. It was something to be friends with Gryffindors, but it was something else to spill your family secrets, so before the questions got too deep, the young blonde went to bed.

"She is nice" Neville said "That is so weird. A Malfoy, nice"

"I'm getting used to it myself" said Harry.

"Harry, what about the book? Did you talk to Sirius about Professor Crane sending you your parents' spell book?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't get the chance. I'll talk to him tomorrow"

"So this was why you were doing all of that research " said Ron "Thanks for letting me know, Hermione"

"I tried, but you were too busy being popular" she spat back and left for the girls dormitory.

"I try, Harry, but I don't think I'll ever understand her" Ron said, shaking his head.

Harry went to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. A nice voice could be heard in his dreams. A sweet lullaby was in the background. A door appeared in front of him and he reached to open it. Inside, the room was decorated with stuff animals and a cradle. Near a window a feminine figure had a baby in her arms and rocked it slowly as she sang. _Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry _the trembling voice sang. The baby was fast asleep in her arms. Harry smiled at the scene, the baby looked so peaceful and the arms around it held him securely.

Harry's smile faded when he noticed the scar in the baby's forehead; it was just like his own. From the outside, he saw a light and the noise of a motorcycle. When he looked down, the body of a woman was lying on the floor. Harry moved around and found the red hair covering her face.

_"Oh, no!__ James!" _came a very familiar voice from the inside of the house.

Harry found out where he was. At his home on the very same night his parents had died. He turned to the bedroom again and saw himself sleeping inside the cradle and the curtain flying according to the wind, getting tangled in a tree branch that was close to it. The feminine figure had vanished. Harry ran to the window but didn't see anyone on the street. He didn't notice the pair of yellow eyes staring down from the top of the tree. Inside the room, the body of the woman on the floor didn't move. The wind got stronger and the hair covering her face moved, revealing his mother's face. Her eyes closed, her lips purple, and her face wet from tears.

"Mum?" Harry called but the woman didn't move "Please, wake up" she didn't.

"MUM!" Harry woke up screaming.

Ron fell from his bed with a loud thud on the floor. He got up, hair all over the place and wide eyes.

"What happened?" the red-haired boy asked as he managed to get to Harry's bed.

"I saw her, Ron. I was there, when my parents were killed" Harry said, sweating "There was a woman as well"

"Who?"

"I don't know" Harry put on his glasses "It was dark and she was holding me in her arms, singing"

"Maybe it was your mother, Harry"

"No...she was dead" Harry whispered "I saw her, Ron"

Ron moved to sit by his friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Remember what Sirius said? As You-Know-Who gets stronger, you might feel things. Maybe that was just a dream, Harry. Don't think about it"

Harry lay back down and took off his glasses.

"Call me if you need to, ok?" Ron said and moved to his own bed.

Harry turned around and stared into the dark room. No sleep for him tonight, just the image of his mother dead.

* * *

Quick and almost inaudible steps made their way to the Dungeons. The door was ajar and Snape was seated by his desk, his robe on the back of his chair. Moira opened the door and he raised his head to meet her.

"The full moon is coming in a week and I was wondering if you could make Remus some Wolfsbane potion" Moira said seriously and yet softly.

"I thought you had taken care of that already" he replied in his dry manner "I'm afraid I might lose my life if I get close to him"

Moira looked at him as she let out a sigh.

"Snape..." she called. Snape looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Moira took in a breath and looked at him "I don't want to fight anymore" she said from across the room.

Snape didn't say anything but came walking slowly toward her, making Moira move further against the wall. His black eyes locked on her brown ones, but his thin lips didn't say a single word.

"I don't think we can ever stop fighting, Crane" his deep voice answered.

"True" she smiled at him "It wouldn't be us if we did"

He examined her eyes, waiting to hear the unspoken question in them, but she didn't say anything.

"You want to ask me something else don't you?" Snape asked.

"What did he ask of you?" she asked a bit too fast and a bit too trembling.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, teasing her.

"I've always trusted you, Snape and I need to know if that should change" she replied surely.

Snape got closer to Moira, who didn't move away this time. His hand went to her hair and his fingers pulled the clip that held it up. Her long dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back. Moira couldn't move. She just stared at him. He had never done anything like this before. He had never been so close to her or so gentle before.

"He only asked me about you. If you were still beautiful" Snape whispered, his hand touching the strands of hair next to her face.

"And what did you tell him?" she asked softly, raising her head so that their eyes were still locked.

Snape didn't answer. His arm went around her waist and pulled her close to him. Moira gasped in surprise but didn't fight it. He lowered his head so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"Tell me you are not his" he whispered to her.

Moira's arms rested on his and her eyes were lost in his black ones.

"He claimed me but I have never been anyone else's but yours" she whispered back.

He could smell the sweet scent from her lips.

"Tell me again" he whispered, his lips barely touching hers.

"I'm yours, Severus" she purred.

Snape held Moira's body against his as they kissed for the very first time. Her lips were full and soft; the upper lip being slightly thinner than the lower one. The taste of her was just indescribable. For so long he had wanted to taste her, to feel her in his arms, that now that he did, Snape wondered how he survived all these years without her touch. He felt her hands pull him closer and get tangled in his hair. Hearing Moira moaning softly as his hands traveled her back and cupped her hips, Snape kissed her passionately, savoring a desire he had had since the very first time he had argued with her.

As the kisses became more intense and his body ordered to be release from his clothing prison, Snape felt a horrifying pain on his left arm. The Dark Mark burned, as it never did before. Snape let go of Moira, turning his back to her. He rolled up his sleeve and the mark was blood red, looking like it had just been burned on his pale skin. As he turned to face Moira, she was standing with her back against the wall; her eyes gleaming with unshed tears and her lips, formed only two words.

"He knows"

Severus Snape woke up sweating in his bed. He looked around to find himself in his cold room, tangled between his dark green sheets. He sighed loudly and lay back down, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Damn you, Crane" he whispered to the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N**:I hope you have enjoyed this. It is time to review and let me know your thoughts.

**To Ruth**: You're great! Thanks for keeping with me always!

**To Trisha**: Thanks for "teaching" me about Snape. I'm still struggling to get him right.

**To Kathi**: Reading your reviews are great! I really appreciate the time you put into reading and reviewing and your thoughts are really enlightening. Sorry about the Ron and Hermione bits, but I really like them together.

**To RivanKnight**: Thanks for reading and reviewing for the first time. Do it again!

**To Mez**: Hey you! I'm glad you are enjoying this and like Moira. Harry will be getting into more trouble, don't worry.

**To Laki, Ridley-Roo, Rosekeet, Hanna, and Dev**: Many thanks.

In case I forgot someone…sorry, but I thank you all the same. See you all on the next chapter.


	9. Like Day and Night

**Warning: **The content of this chapter involves a slightly strong scene. Those who do not want to read about a dark magic ritual (nothing true or to be done at home. Purely fictional and harmless) do not continue. Not even the characters get hurt, but I needed to warn you.

**Chapter Nine**

**Like Day and Night**

An insisting and loud knocking on Moira's door made her wake up in a very foul mood. She got out of bed, pulled her black satin robe over herself and went to open it.

"What do you want?" she asked firmly and frowning.

"First I want you to brush your teeth" Sirius said as he got her shoulders, turned her around and pushed Moira back into her room, closing the door behind them "Then I want you to shower and get ready for breakfast".

"It is early, Sirius, just let me sleep" Moira said as she was getting back to bed, but his arm went around her waist and raised her up from it.

"You slept enough" he said as he carried her to the bathroom, ignoring her grunting "Now, you get ready and I'll wait here. If you are not out of this bathroom ready for breakfast in ten minutes, I'm coming inside".

"Like hell you will" Moira grunted as she turned on the taps of her shower "Now go away" she pushed him by his stomach out of the bathroom and closed the door.

In a few minutes, the door unlocked and Moira came out. Dressed in her usual well-fitted canoe cut black dress and robes, Moira began to put her hair up. As she worked on her hair, she found Sirius lost in thought.

"What is up with you today?" Moira asked as she turned to him.

"What? Nothing" Sirius said smiling and walked over to her "I just thought that since it is Sunday and your family is coming over, you should be enjoying your day since, well, now"

Moira's right eyebrow rose and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you up to Sirius Black?" she asked, her voice menacing.

"I'm not up to anything" he replied, looking and sounding outraged "Why do you always put your hair up? You should wear it down. I like it when you do that".

"Sirius ... you are _not_ thinking about that marriage business are you?" she hissed.

"Of course not" Sirius scoffed "Remember what we said yesterday? We would kill each other in a week. Now, can we go eat? I'm starving" he asked and offered her his arm.

Moira took it, still not trusting him entirely and they left her room.

* * *

"Oh please…that is just nasty" a fifth year Ravenclaw girl said as she looked over a piece of paper Fred and George were reading.

In an empty classroom, a handful of students were gathered around in a huddle. In the center was a table where a seventh year Hufflepuff called Oswald was counting money and writing things down on pieces of parchment.

"Shhhh…be quiet" Oswald said in barely more than a whisper "If a teacher finds out about this we're dead"

Fred and George exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Coins of every type were being counted and put in a purple velvet bag that Oswald watched over very carefully. His big gray eyes followed everyone's movements. The young wizards and witches talked amongst themselves and exchanged opinions.

"I think he is the one" a Slytherin boy said pointing to a name on a parchment and handing a few coins to Oswald "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but that is what I think. He is the one"

"Why don't you choose your own?" George asked "If Snape finds out you are betting against him, he'll go mental"

"Are you joking if he finds out at all about this, we are all as good as dead" the Slytherin boy replied.

"Then start praying" came a deep voice from behind them. Severus Snape was standing by the door, arms by his side and a murderous look on his face.

All of the students in the room turned as pale as death itself. Standing like a barricade in front of the desk Oswald was sitting at they silently started to pray as Snape made his way around the room. George was at the back and tried desperately to put away the pieces of parchment.

"What are you hiding from me Mr. Burns. With that look on your face, you are already pleading guilty before accused" Snape said and the whole class gulped "The Weasley twins together…that can't be good…What are you up to?"

"We were betting, sir" Fred said and everyone simply stopped breathing "We are betting on who is going to win the Quidditch cup this year"

"And Burns here bet on Ravenclaw, sir. That is why he was concerned" George finished.

Snape's cold black eyes traveled around the room, sending shivers down everyone's spine. The students had their backs rigid; waiting for how many points they were going to lose when that lie was discovered.

"You are insulting my intelligence" Snape said in his most venomous voice "Betting on Quidditch wouldn't get you so afraid of getting caught" Snape reached out his hand "Hand me that piece of parchment" he demanded.

"Wha…what piece, sir?" Burns asked.

"The one you are hiding inside your robes" Snape said.

The room held it's breath as Burns took out the paper from his robe and handed it with a shaky hand to the head of his house. In only a few seconds, Snape's face had contorted into a very angry one. He was fuming with rage and by the murderous look in his eyes, the students weren't only going to lose points; they were going to die.

"Please, don't expel me, sir. It was all their fault" Burns said, pointing to the other students.

"It was not. You came in of your own accord!" yelled a Ravenclaw girl.

"SILENCE!" Snape yelled as his hand gripped the paper. The students put their hands to their necks, imagining those were going to be the next target "Wait outside the Headmaster's office. I'll see that this is going to be your last stunt in this school" he hissed and he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Inside the teacher's lounge, McGonagall was talking to Sprout. Sirius was leaning against a wall, watching the entrance, waiting for something.

"Good morning Sirius" McGonagal said in a cheery voice "What is the occasion for such elegance?"

Sirius was dressed in a dark blue suit and robes, and dark brown leather shoes. Looking like a Victorian gentleman, Sirius smiled and took Minerva's hand in his.

"I thought I might run into you, so I thought I should dress for the occasion" and he kissed her hand, making the Transfiguration teacher giggle and blush.

"You haven't changed at all" Sprout said smiling.

Suddenly, the door of the lounge broke open. Severus Snape came inside, holding firmly a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Where's the Headmaster?" he asked urgently.

"He is in Hogsmeade for the morning. Is there something I can help you with, Severus?" McGonagal asked, in a tone that told everyone how often Snape acted this way.

"I think you should take a look at this" he hissed at her, handing her the crumpled piece of parchment "The ones responsible for this are waiting to be punished" he said to Minerva and turned to Sirius "I thought you regarded her in a higher manner than this" he hissed and walked to the door.

"What happened Snape? Your numbers aren't high enough?" Sirius spat back.

Snape pursed his lips and left the room. His formal and elegant way of walking was replaced by a strong stride. A few moments after he had left, Lupin came inside.

"What is the matter with him?" he asked as he came in.

"Oh my goodness" McGonagall laughed and blushed as she read the piece of parchment "and it's not even mid September yet".

"What is it?" Lupin asked as he got closer to the teacher.

"Now, you must understand, Remus" McGonagall said, "You are young and kids tend to have ideas" and she gave Lupin the piece of parchment.

It was a bet sheet. The students were betting on who would take Moira to the Halloween ball. Her name was written beside two other names: Lupin and Sirius and the numbers were quite high on both of them.

"You knew didn't you?" asked Lupin.

"I heard some students talk about it, yes" Sirius confessed, smiling "But I swear, I didn't start it"

"Does Moira know of this?" Lupin asked.

"I don't think so, but she will probably find out soon"

"Oh Merlin, Severus was in this too" Sprout said as she examined the piece of parchment "See? It's torn" she showed the other teachers.

The staff that was present in the room burst out laughing.

"Someone placed a bet that Severus would take Moira to the Halloween ball? Where in Merlin's name did they get that from?" Hooch said as she closed the newest edition of Quidditch Challenge.

"I think that a rumor about her winning a sword fight against him might have started those thoughts" said Minerva.

"That was no rumor, Minerva" Sirius said.

Minerva stopped smiling and looked at Sirius. The room went really quiet all of a sudden.

"How did that happen?" Minerva asked, her voice firm.

"It is a long story. What's important is that they are both fine and there's no need to keep talking about it, right?" Lupin said, elbowing Sirius.

"Right" Sirius responded with no enthusiasm "Everything's fine"

McGonagall took the piece of parchment and left the room, leaving the two young professors feeling like they were students in trouble again. Sirius sat down opposite to Lupin in a corner of the room so no one could hear them.

"You know that this ball is just for fun right? I'm not trying to steal your..." Sirius said.

"She is not my girl, Sirius" Remus said "I don't think we were meant to be together. I'll always be the best friend and you the brother. I don't mind at all that you take her to the dance. You or Snape"

"Excuse me?" Sirius said standing up "I'm not letting him go near her. Not ever again"

"Well, do what you like but don't get in trouble again" Lupin said as he got up from his seat "Concentrate on getting her to the ball instead of him out of it. Although I must admit I don't know which one will be the hardest" Lupin smiled, patted Sirius on the back and left the lounge.

* * *

"I think they should be expelled, Headmaster" said Snape in front of Dumbledore's desk "They clearly have no respect for the professors in this school"

"Severus, Severus, they are just children" Dumbledore said as he looked from the parchment to the irate teacher standing in front of them "This is fantasy not lack of respect. She is a young woman and you are all young men, it is natural for them to have ideas...romantic ones"

Snape raised his head, refusing to take it lightly. How could the Headmaster stand this scandal against his own daughter? Students having romantic ideas between the two of them? That was just unacceptable! He had a reputation to maintain and so did she.

"Take reasonable points away if you wish, but I'm not expelling them" Dumbledore said, clearly amused by it all. Snape bowed his head slightly and turned to address the kids that were outside "Oh, would you please show Oswald inside? I need a word with him"

In a few seconds the young wizard with gray eyes had entered the Headmaster's office, shaking like mad.

"No need to be afraid, child. I am not expelling you" Dumbledore said and instantly, the boys shoulders relaxed.

"I am very sorry, sir" he started "I never meant to be disrespectful. We just wanted to have fun and..."

Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand at the boy, showing him there was no reason to worry.

"I know, Oswald, I know" Dumbledore said "Once, when I was a student here, we made a bet like that. The girl in question was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's daughter. He didn't mind that much, but she was furious" Dumbledore smiled "But she got over it. I am sure Professor Crane will not mind"

Oswald swallowed down hard.

"Do you really think so? Cause, I really don't want her mad at me" he said, his gray eyes wide.

Dumbledore laughed again as he saw the effect his daughter has on her students.

"I can assure you she will not be mad" he said "But she might want have some fun of her own and get even, so be aware of that" Oswald swallowed again and nodded "But I need to ask you to keep this betting activity quiet so incidents like this one don't happen again. You may go, Oswald" he said in his firm but casual manner and the boy turned to leave "Oh, and Oswald, put one Galleon for me, will you"

The boy turned smiling.

"Who are you betting on, sir?"

"Who do you think?"

They both smiled and Oswald left. Dumbledore turned to Fawkes, who has been observing everything that was taking place.

"What do you say Fawkes? Will he be brave enough for the task?" he asked the bird who turned his head sideways, considering the question "It is no good to spend a lifetime alone. I just hope they both realize that"

By lunch time, the numbers got even higher. Everyone was discussing the matter and the female population was already fantasizing who they would want to go with to the ball.

"Who did you bet on?" Ron asked.

"Lupin" George answered, "I like him"

"I went with Snape" Lee Jordan said as everyone present made a face as if they had sucked a rotten lemon "If there's a woman who can put him where he belongs it's Professor Crane"

"Who did you bet on, Harry?" Ginny said as she sat next to Harry.

Harry was still a bit shaken up because of the dream he had had the night before. He was so sure he recognized that voice. When he heard his mother pleading for his life in his third year, Harry had thought it would be the worst thing that could happen to him, but he was wrong. Seeing her lifeless body on the ground was worse. The image was still vivid in his mind.

"Harry?" Hermione called "Are you all right?"

"Sorry" he looked around "I...I have to go" and he left, not looking back.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Ron.

"He had a nightmare. A very bad one" Ron replied.

"I hope he feels better soon" Ginny said and Fred and George impersonated her voice, making her blush and leave to Hagrid's. The other Gryffindors talked about the huge amount of points Snape had taken away from them and didn't notice that Ron had gotten near to Hermione, who was checking her schedule, making sure she had done all of her homework for tomorrow.

"Er...Hermione..." Ron stuttered, blushing.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"I was wondering if...well...it is quite early but...Halloween is just around the corner...and"

"Are you asking me to go to the ball with you?" Hermione said, blushing herself.

"Well...yeah" Ron whispered, looking at the floor.

"Are you sure? Don't you prefer to take one of your many admirers?"

Ron looked at her and felt kind of guilty to have acted the way he did toward the Ravenclaw twins.

"No" he whispered again "I want to take my friend to the ball"

Hermione felt the word "friend" burn in her heart. It was true though; they were friends above all things. Although she was kind of sad he asked her like that, the fact that he chose her over two of the most beautiful students in Hogwarts was quite flattering.

"Okay. I'll go with you" she said "But, Ron, learn how to dance will you? I don't want you stepping on my foot like Viktor did" and she left.

"Women" Ron muttered, "I'll never understand them"

* * *

"Forget it"

"Come on, Moira? It's just one night" Sirius pleaded "Gryffindors are betting on us. You can go with Remus" he added, smiling all the same.

"Don't put him in the middle of this" Moira said firmly "He has a lot on his mind already" she added to herself.

"So, will you go with me?" Sirius asked.

Moira looked at him, raising her left eyebrow. She smiled at him and left without another word.

"I hate it when you do that!" Sirius said, following her "Merlin, woman! What does it take to simply take you out dancing?" Sirius asked a bit too loudly.

Moira stopped and turned to him, smiling.

"Just give up Sirius. I'm not going with you"

"Who are you going to go with then? If Remus is out of the picture..." Sirius's eyes went wide "I will not let you go with that backstabbing old snake"

"If it's Snape you mean, you are just insane to consider it" Moira kept on walking toward the staircases, Sirius beside her "I don't believe he will attend the ball anyway. What I mean was that I am not going, period"

"Why?" Sirius asked and Moira stopped again as the stairs changed places.

"Halloween might be my birthday but I lost more than I have ever gained on that day. I don't think it's worth celebrating" Moira said softly.

Sirius bowed his head and looked into her eyes. Fifteen years ago, Moira lost her mother on the same night as Harry lost his parents and by the hands of the same wizard.

"I'm so sorry...I" Sirius said "I just thought you should have some fun. She wouldn't want you to be sad. Neither would James or Lily. Don't mourn their death anymore but celebrate their life... with me" Sirius said.

"Will you stop chasing me if I say I might think about it?" Moira said.

"Tell me and we'll see" Sirius said.

Moira let go a long sigh and smiled at Sirius. He was right. She should let the past go, honor it but not relive it.

"It feels like fifth year all over again" she said, looking at him "Fine, I'll think about it" she whispered "But you better start behaving more like a gentleman. I'm expecting to be convinced"

Sirius smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh...Hello" Harry said as the flight of stairs that Moira and Sirius were on came to a stop in front of the young boy.

"Mr. Potter" Moira said smiling, taking back her teacher posture "Just the one I needed to see. Keep an eye on your godfather on a leash will you? He's impossible today" and she left to the gardens.

"On a leash?" Harry asked, frowning.

"They all want that, but they won't have it" Sirius teased, speaking up so that Moira could hear him "So, did you bet on me?".

"Huh? No...I ...can I talk to you? It's important" Harry asked.

The boys face was filled with questions and by the look in his eyes, they weren't light ones. Sirius took Harry to his office, where he told him about his nightmare amongst other things. It felt good to have someone to talk to about these things. Sirius wasn't his father but even when he was a fugitive, he had been there for him.

"I heard you come in the house. I saw her dead, and there was somebody else...a woman, holding me in her arms, singing" Harry concluded.

Sirius frowned as he remembered the awful events of that night. When he had gotten to the house, Lily and James were dead and there was no sign of Voldemort or any woman and Harry was asleep in his cradle.

"When I got there, Harry, there was no woman" Sirius said as he remembered the events of that terrible night.

"No, no, when you got there she had just left"

"But that's impossible. I went up the stairs and those were the only way out of the second floor of the house"

"Then how did I see her? Who is she?" Harry asked "Could Professor Crane have been there? On the night my parents were killed?" Harry asked almost in a whisper.

He could not believe he was saying that but he had no choice but to ask. Sirius and Moira were good friends and if she had been there he should know about it.

"Well, maybe you put her in your dream. Maybe the events of last night got inside your head and you mixed them up, putting her in a dream, even if she wasn't there"

"It looked like her...well...it felt like her...are you sure she couldn't have been there? She gave me my parents' spell book, she knew where we were living"

Sirius let go a long sigh as his face turned from worried to sad.

"It couldn't be her...she was losing her own mother on the very same night, only hours before you lost your parents" Sirius said softly.

Harry felt his breath escape him. He had forgotten Voldemort had killed Moira's mother, well, actually he didn't know it happened in the same night his parents died. But he wasn't convinced. He knew that woman in his dream. If it wasn't Professor Crane, then who was it?

"Harry, don't mention this to her alright?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice.

Harry nodded.

"Tell me if you have other nightmares. I'll give you a bit of floopowder and you can call me from the fireplace in the common room if you need to talk"

Harry thanked him and left for the common room, looking to tell Ron what had happened.

* * *

"Ah...Snigles...good for tea" Hagrid said as he approached Moira by the edge of the forest.

The young professor was seating down in the grass in the middle of a bunch of yellow flowers called Snigles. The wind was blowing softly and every now and then Moira would sneeze. The acute sense of smell was against her now that she found her self surrounded by flowers.

"Hello Hagrid" she greeted and sneezed again, complaining after it.

Every now and then, Moira would rise up the leaves of the flowers and place them against the sunlight, examining them. She would choose the ones she wanted and separate them on a small basket.

"I heard your family is coming over today" Hagrid said.

"Yes, they are" Moira replied "_You look just like your mother. Why don't you wear lighter colors? When will you get married?_" Moira said and let out a sigh.

Hagrid let out a very low and deep laughter. He knew the Dumbledores for as long as he could remember and Moira had all the reason to "fear" them in that way.

"Yes, I'm afraid they will ask all that"

"Do you think I'll survive them?" Moira asked, looking at the sweet eyes of the half giant.

"You survive everything" Hagrid said, smiling.

"Not everything" Moira whispered but Hagrid didn't hear her.

"Besides, you do look remarkably like your mother, no need for lighter colors and who cares when you will get married?" Hagrid said in his unique accent "I just hope to be invited when you do".

"If that _miracle_ ever occurs, you will be seating on the front row" Moira said with a smile on her face, something that faded when she sneezed again.

"Hello Ginny" he said as the young red-haired approached the two of them "Come to check on Sally?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and widened her eyes at Hagrid.

"It's ok Miss Weasley, I know you have a salamander" Moira said without looking at the girl "As a matter of fact, I think Sally could help me" Moira said as she got up from the grass. Her black dress had a lot of little yellow petals stuck to it, as did her hair.

"With what Professor Crane?" asked a quite frightened Ginny.

"I need a couple of drops of her blood" Moira said softly "But don't worry, it won't hurt"

Ginny looked from Moira to Hagrid, who gave her a reassuring nod. The three of them went inside Hagrid's hut. In the back of it, lying inside a small fire was Sally, her strong colors making a great contrast with the flames around her. Hagrid stood aside while Moira put her basket down and moved toward Sally.

"Can you...well...talk to her? Let her know it won't hurt?" asked Ginny.

"I'm afraid not. Only snakes can hear me" Moira said as she placed her hand above the flames and floated the small animal into her palm.

"That was what Harry said" Ginny said, mindlessly.

"He did, did he?" asked Moira as she placed the small salamander on the wooden table.

"Yes. We were traveling over here when he tried to talk to Sally, but it didn't work" Ginny said, getting closer to the teacher "When did you find out you were a Parselmouth?"

"Ginny!"

"It's ok Hagrid" Moira said, looking at the red head curious Gryffindor "You are as curious as your father"

"You know my father?" Ginny asked, widening her eyes in surprise.

"Who doesn't? He is a great man, Miss Weasley. You should be very proud of him" Moira said as she fed Sally a pepper.

"He is a big fan of yours Professor Crane" Ginny said and watched Moira's eyes fall upon her "He said you helped a lot battling You – Know – Who".

The room fell silent and Ginny felt the weight of Moira's eyes into hers. She should have been quiet.

"What do you want to do after you graduate, Miss Weasley?" Moira asked but didn't wait for the answer "You should take up the job as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. You certainly have the talent" she said bitterly as she conjured a small knife. The silver blade was soon stained with crimson as a tiny incision was made on the side of the animal's belly.

"I'm sorry Professor. I shouldn't have said that" Ginny said, lowering her head.

Moira regarded the girl. Poor thing…snatched by Voldemort pretending to be Tom Riddle…she could relate.

"Tom was quite persuasive wasn't he?" Moira asked.

The blood flowed to the little flask Moira had put under the wound. The young teacher raised her eyes to find Ginny's. The girl felt her blood freeze for a moment. Just like it did when Professor Snape looked at her. Her lips parted but no sound came out.

"You still have nightmares about him and the Chamber, don't you?" Moira asked. Ginny slowly shook her head yes. Moira put Sally back in the fire and the little flask inside her robes.

"What happens in the dreams" Moira asked, her voice smooth and understanding.

"Harry doesn't get there in time" her voice was weak "I die".

Moira walked slowly toward the young girl and took hold of her chin, raising it so she could face her. Moira's hand was cold but her eyes had kindness and a familiar twinkle. Ginny looked up at her and couldn't help but shiver.

"Sleep well, Miss Weasley" Moira put her hand on the top of her head and Ginny felt a shiver down her spine "He won't haunt you anymore" she whispered and left the hut, her dark robes framing her steps.

Ginny stood there, frozen on the spot. She was feeling so weird, as if something had been lifted from her shoulders. She snapped back to reality when she heard Professor Lupin's voice on the outside, talking to Hagrid and Moira. She opened the door to Hagrid's hut.

"Hello Ginny" smiled Lupin and was returned by Ginny's smile.

"Go up and I'll be there in a moment" Hagrid replied to the professors and went into the house, followed by Ginny "Now, do you want to feed her, Ginny" Moira heard Hagrid ask from inside the hut.

"A meeting on Sunday. Is something wrong?" Moira whispered to Lupin as she walked beside him toward the castle.

"I don't know. Bless you" Lupin said as Moira sneezed again.

"Damn petals" Moira complained.

The two teachers went up to the castle. Lupin carried the basket with the petals and leaves as Moira impatiently tried to take them away from her hair and dress. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her complaining under her breath and sneezing in between.

When they got to Dumbledore's office, all of the teachers were present and most were seated at the conference table. Snape, as usual was standing, leaning against a wall by the door, in the shadows. Sirius was opposite from him, also standing and near a window, behind Dumbledore's chair. The light coming from the window reflected on Sirius' dark hair and thin features, making him look younger, as if he had back the youth he had lost in Azkaban.

"Hagrid is coming up" Lupin said as he went in and put the basket on the table.

Moira came in after him and closed the door behind her. When she turned, she found herself face to face with Snape. Her chest contracted, but she gave no indication that anything prior to that moment had happened between them. She simply acknowledged his presence as any other in the room.

There was a knock on the door and Moira opened it and in doing so, got closer to Snape. The smell of her together with the smell of the few remaining petals on her hair made Snape close his eyes as the images of his dream filled his mind. He moved away from her as soon as she closed the door, going to stand opposite Minerva.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting so promptly" Dumbledore said "As you all know, my brother, my sister in law and my niece and nephew are coming over today"

"I didn't know that" whispered Trelawney.

"Why am I not surprised?" replied Moira under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My nephew, Nicholas, is married to a young girl called Sophie and they have a baby, Henry. The boy is suffering from some sort of curse and he will be looked after here at Hogwarts by Moira and Remus. The reason for this meeting is that Henry's mother is a Muggle"

Whispering filled the room.

"Albus, do you think it is safe to have a Muggle here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Sinistra. She won't know the way here and besides, she is family now. We should welcome her here as such" and a slight glance was shot in Snape's direction "My fear is not if it is safe for us, but for her"

"How so, Albus?" asked Sprout.

"You see, all of my family is pure blooded, up until Moira's generation. By my nephew marrying a Muggle, the baby's blood became mixed. My suspicion is that this was probably the reason behind cursing the baby" Dumbledore looked over to Moira.

"By mixing the blood, in a few generations, Dumbledores will no longer have the powers we do…something that the Dark Side would enjoy" Moira concluded.

"But why curse the baby if he could mean a good thing for them?" Sirius asked.

"Dark magic was used but I don't think the spell was performed by a Dark wizard. Someone wants to protect our bloodline" Moira finished.

"But there's still hope. I mean, neither you or Abigail are married. By marrying pureblooded wizards, future Dumbledores will still have a chance" Sinistra said innocently.

Moira looked at her hands that held each other under the table. They all started to discuss the possibilities of the curse, how they would handle a Muggle in Hogwarts and Albus made his point clear that he didn't mind the mixing of Dumbledore blood. Snape watched everything very carefully from across the room, including Moira.

"I think my family's fate lies with Abby then" Moira whispered to herself, not noticing Lupin had heard her.

Dumbledore asked for silence and was immediately obeyed. He looked over at Moira, who nodded slightly, still holding her hands together under the table.

"There's more. I don't know if you already heard but yesterday morning a loyal Death Eater has asked Moira to join them"

Loud whispering filled the room.

"Oh child! I can't believe it" Minerva said.

"I know who did it! It was that evil character…"

"Now, Hagrid, it doesn't matter who did the invitation, but that it was made" Dumbledore said "Severus also gave me information that Voldemort himself asked him about her"

More whispering. Moira's eyes found Snape's as the events of the previous night came back to them. The hissing word _my_ echoed in Snape's mind, making his hands turn into fists. Malfoy's cold eyes and his thin lips saying _Come back to us_, came back to haunt Moira. Uncomfortable was everything she was feeling right now.

"Yes, yes...I'm afraid he did" continued Dumbledore "Although it would be safer for Moira to leave Hogwarts once more, she has decided to stay and help us fight him"

"Well done, child" Flitwick said with an encouraging smile.

Snape moved from his place and Moira heard him snort softly. Discomfort turned into disappointment. She didn't know he was so inclined into getting rid of her presence.

"Anyway, I called you all here today because I think that by tonight, problems might arise and we should be prepared. I trust you will all make my new family members as welcome as possible" Snape snorted again "And that if anything suspicious happen, come to me. That is all"

From that, the faculty was dismissed. Some still stayed behind and discussed everything that was said. Trelawney left, avoiding Moira's glance as best as she could. Snape got closer to the Dumbledore and spoke in barely more than a whisper, making it very hard for Moira to catch a single word. It was as if she was out of the room, watching the scene unfold in front of her. The horrible feeling that people were too much afraid of her to get near her was back and she hated it.

Sirius and Lupin were side by side and apparently Lupin was saying something to Sirius that didn't please him very much. Finally, Moira decided it was too much for her to bear any longer and took her leave. No one noticed it.

On the outside of the doors, Moira walked slowly, raising her head up, trying to get some air. She kept on going through the long corridor in front of her father's office. There were no more petals stuck to her and her dress and hair were back to their usual dark colors.

"Oh my... Tsarina?" a sweet feminine voice asked.

Moira raised her face to find her Aunt Chloe standing by the end of the corridor. Chloe was her mother's sister, married to Aberforth, Albus brother, and mother of Abby and Nicholas. She was very different from Tsarina. Never could two sisters be so different from each other. When Moira's mother looked just like her, with dark hair and eyes and very pale skin, Chloe was the opposite. She was a middle aged woman, very elegant and a bit shorter than Moira. With shoulder length dirty blond hair, her skin was white and she had blue eyes. The only thing in common between the two was the few very light freckles they had on their faces and shoulders. A very light tone of beige was the color of her dress and robes.

"Aunt Chloe" Moira said smiling, and went to embrace her mother's sister.

"Oh my...look at you" Chloe said taking Moira's hands and looking at her from head to toe "You look just like your mother when she was your age. Except for the twinkle in your eyes; that's your father's" Chloe said smiling and hugging Moira again. She let a few tears escape her eyes.

"Don't cry, please don't cry" Moira said still holding her aunt.

"Oh, child...you've been through so much. I thought I would never see you again" Chloe let go of Moira and pulled a little handkerchief from her small purse "Look at you; a Hogwarts Professor. Your mother would have been so proud" she said smiling and putting her tissue to her eyes.

"I hope so" Moira said "Where's uncle Aberforth?" Moira asked.

"He is taking care of the horse" Chloe said with a sly smile.

"You didn't?" Moira smiled broadly "You brought Mavros?"

"We couldn't have left him. He missed you so much you know?"

Moira moved to the arches and saw the pitch-black horse running around the lawn and her uncle trying to stop him, yelling 'behave' once in a while. From there, inside the carriage, came Nicholas and his wife, holding protectively in her arms the very petite Henry.

"Does she know about us?" Moira asked firmly as her eyes watched the couple come toward the castle.

"Nick told her. Poor girl had no idea he was a wizard before falling in love with him. She is a nice girl, Moira. Very eager to understand our ways"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Moira whispered.

"MOIRA!" screamed another feminine voice, making Moira turn around in surprise.

Abby came running toward her cousin. Abby and Moira were like day and night. Abigail Crane Dumbledore was also a bit shorter than Moira, but very slim. Pale skin with rouge cheeks and pouty rosy lips, Abby had the sky in her eyes. Her golden locks fell to her waist and her baby blue long dress made her look like a princess right out from a fairy tale.

"I missed you so much!" said Abby as she hugged Moira.

"I missed you too, cousin" Moira replied, returning the embrace.

"I thought I would never see this again" and Chloe went back to crying "You girls catch up, I will go look after Sophie" and Chloe left the two.

"Did she try to get you married already?" Abby whispered by Moira's ear.

"Not yet" the dark-haired responded.

"She will" and they parted the embrace "So, how have you been? I want to hear all about it"

"I thought you True Seers already knew all about ones future, past and present" Moira teased.

"I do, but since you blocked yours from my view, I have to hear them from you"

As they were catching up on what they have been doing (Abby did most of the talking) the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Remus and Sirius got out. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two young witches. Lupin stopped breathing. Literally.

"ABBY!" Sirius said smiling and caught the blond dame in his arms, swooping her from the floor and twirling her around. Abby laughed. Remus couldn't move. "Tell me my future" he said as he put her down and extended his hand towards her.

"A lady will put you on a leash" she said mockingly.

Sirius arched his eyebrows and snapped his hand away from Abby.

"Not funny" he said, looking from Abby to Moira.

"Now you know why I blocked mine" Moira said smiling, accompanied by Abby's sweet laughter.

Moira gestured for Sirius to follow her, leaving Abby and Remus alone. They moved to the arches as Moira pointed down at Mavros who was still running around with her uncle trying to calm him down.

"Hello Remus" Abby said softly, taking a few steps toward him. Her small hand twisting the fabric of her dress as her cheeks went from blushed to scarlet.

"Hey, Abby" he said, blushing as well. His eyes traveled from her to the couple of wizards whispering behind her.

Lupins eyes found Abby's. She had smiling eyes. They weren't mysterious like Moira's, but showed to the fullest everything she was feeling and right now they were quite curious and worried.

"Is everything all right?" Abby asked as she frowned at him.

Lupin took in the question. She probably knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him. No it wasn't all right…but it would be. His eyes traveled from Abby to Moira and Sirius and back to Abby again. Lupin let out a sigh and took Abby by surprise as his arms went around her body, hugging her protectively.

"I'm so glad you're here" Lupin whispered, closing his eyes letting the weak scent of vanilla coming from her hair capture him.

Abby smiled and hugged him back, passing her hand across his back.

"I missed you" she whispered relieved.

Lupin opened his eyes to find an empty hall in front of him. Sirius and Moira were nowhere to be seen. The smell of vanilla coming from her hair caught his senses and he remembered how much he had truly missed Abby. They parted the embrace as the door to Dumbledore's office opened.

"Abigail" Albus said as he left the room with opened arms "Let me take a look at my beautiful niece"

"Hello uncle" Abby said as she embraced the tall wizard "I trust you are well" Dumbledore smiled "Well but worried" her sky blue eyes sparkled.

"When one is a parent one always worries" he said smiling as he took Abby's arm "I see your clairvoyance abilities are intact"

"They are getting better, uncle, although there are some things I am not allowed to see yet"

"Like what?" Lupin asked as the two Dumbledores approached him near the arches that overlooked the garden.

"Like the length of life, and love" she said, her voice soft.

Lupin looked at her. Clearly she had seen that something was wrong. Abby looked straight at Lupin's eyes and let out a sigh. Her smile was almost an apologetically one. Lupin didn't say anything, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know what to say. He often found himself in that position around her whenever she looked into his eyes, peeking at his very soul.

"Well, why don't you take me to see that old fool that calls himself your father" Albus said smiling.

The three of them went down to the entrance to the castle to find Chloe laughing as Sirius was putting her down. By the blush on her cheeks, he had twirled her off the ground as well.

"Stop it, Sirius. I'm too old for that" she said smiling.

"You are not old. Dumbledores don't get old, they get better" Sirius said smiling and turned to shake hands with Aberforth.

Albus brother was quite different from him and yet quite alike. He was shorter and chubbier, with a bald spot on his head and shorter beard. His hair and beard were as silver as Albus' and his eyes had the same twinkle. His dark red robes matched his cheek, having finally given up on chasing Mavros. Moira had taken him for a ride to calm him down.

"How are you brother?" Aberforth greeted Albus as did Chloe.

"I'm better now that you are here" Albus said smiling "I see your children are growing up quickly" Albus said, observing how Nicholas led Sophie toward the castle.

"Mine? What about yours? Moira is a carbon copy of your wife" Aberforth said with a kind smile upon his face.

"She really is isn't she?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling with pride.

The Dumbledores, Lupin and Sirius were by the entrance when Nicholas and Sophie reached them. Nicholas had shoulder-length ash blond hair that was tied in a messy ponytail. He was a strong looking man, much like Sirius, but with a kinder look upon him. The deep gray of his clothes and robes made his blue eyes stand out. Sophie on the other hand was petite and fragile looking. She had light brown hair that fell in curls on the top of her shoulders, and greenish eyes that were surrounded by gray marks from sleepless nights, caring for her only child. She was wearing a feminine beige suit with a white shirt underneath. Henry was asleep in her arms.

"Hello uncle" Nicholas said as he embraced Dumbledore "Remus, Sirius" he shook hands with them "I would like you all to meet my wife Sophie and my son Henry"

Sophie took a step closer and gave Henry to Nicholas to hold.

"Nicholas has told me a great deal about you" she told them "I'm really pleased to finally meet you"

"Likewise dear" Albus said.

"I could only imagine Hogwarts, but I never thought it was so beautiful" Sophie said, looking up and back down again. Her eyes met Lupins. "Kind eyes and nice smile. You must be Remus Lupin" she said as she approached Lupin to shake hands with him "Abby told me about you"

"I hope it was all good" Lupin said, shaking Sohies hand.

"I don't have reasons for it to be otherwise" Abby said.

"And won't ever have" he said as he took her hand in his. Abby smiled relieved.

"Dark hair and penetrating eyes. You have to be Sirius Black. Nicholas warned me about you" Sophie said smiling as Sirius shook her hand.

"I have to look after my wife, you know" Nicholas smiled at Sirius.

"Calm down, mate. I can be a lot of things but never a girl stealer" he smiled at the blond gentleman.

"Why don't we get settled down? We should all be rested for tonight, right?" asked Abby.

Aberforth and Chloe were in the guest room close to their former Hufflepuff common room. The few Hufflepuffs students they encountered on the hallway were quite pleased that members of the Headmaster's family have belonged to their house. Aberforth was talking in what seemed to be for ages about his school days when Chloes finally had to drag him to their room, getting kind smiles from the students. Abby was placed on the same floor as Lupin's and Sirius' chamber as did Nicholas, Sophie and little Henry. As they passed Chloe on her way to her room, some students frowned, clearly noticing she didn't quite belong there.

"So, when will I get to meet that mysterious cousin of yours?" Sophie asked as she unpacked.

"She should be back soon" he looked at his wife "Is everything all right?"

Sophie stopped her movements and looked over to Henry, who was still fast asleep.

"Nick…do you think it was my fault?" her voice trembled.

"What? Of course not! How can you even think that?" Nicholas replied, holding his wife's shoulders.

"If I was a witch this wouldn't have happened" Sophie said as she felt her vision get unfocused due to the tears forming in her eyes.

"I fell in love with you, witch or not. We'll get through this together, Sophie"

Sophie nodded. She turned her head to look at her precious baby.

"How can someone curse a child?" she whispered, passing her hand through Henry's soft light brown hair.

Nicholas took that in. Of course he knew all about Harry Potter and he started to fear his son would walk the same steps. He wanted his son to have a normal life, be it as a muggle or as a wizard, but nothing like Harry's or Moira's. He saw how worried his aunt and uncle had been about Moira and heard how Lily and James had to hide too protect Harry. He didn't want that for Henry, but if it was to be, he would do it, just like any parent would.

"Do you think your cousin can help him?"

"I'm sure of it. And whoever did this to our son will be very sorry" Nicholas looked into his wife's teary eyes and embraced her, kissing her softly on the lips "We'll get through this" he whispered in her ear.

The sky had the mixture of red and purple as the evening approached. Snape was coming back from the Forest when he heard the sounds of hoofs on the grass. The tall black stallion with clear blue eyes approached bringing his owner on his back. He came to a halt before Hagrid's hut. If only Tsarina could see her daughter now. Moira's black dress and robes could barely be distinguished from the black of the animal she was riding. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and her pale skin had a faint blush. Moira Crane Dumbledore, also called Lady Crane by some followers of the Dark Side was, right now, the very definition of beauty. Imposing posture, deep eyes and a voice that can tell you to go to hell and back, and you would do it gladly. Moira had been a lady all her life and didn't need a Lord by her side to earn the title. Maybe that was why Voldemort was so concerned about her.

Smiling, Moira came down from Mavros' back and led the horse to Hagrid. Mavros had been a present from Moira's mother to her on her birthday, when she was still a student. Horses like him were quite faithful to their owners and didn't like to be parted from them. Temperamental as unicorns, winged horses had very long life spans.

Snape found his way into the shadows, observing Moira as she talked to Hagrid. The half giant had a great smile upon his face and was glad he could look after Mavros. Moira had even agreed to let him be the subject of one of Hagrid's classes. Mavros let his long and dark wings come out from each side of him and he opened them up as if showing off to Hagrid. The ground keeper laughed soundly and told the stallion that he was indeed still in shape. Moira caressed the long crane of her horse before starting her way back to the castle. Snape noticed the sweet and discrete smile upon her face, something that faded when she saw him. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and her left eyebrow was raised.

"Old habits die hard, I see" she said as she approached him.

Snape turned away from her and started his own way toward the castle. Moira ran a bit too reach him.

"Since you didn't convince my father to send me away again, I see that you have been summoned to follow me around" she whispered before she could see the herbs he was carrying in his hands "Wolfsbane?".

"It is time for him to take his dose" Snape said without stopping his walk "I don't think Hogwarts needs _another_ rabid animal, do you?" he said without looking at her. He clearly was talking about Sirius on purpose.

Snape stopped when he felt Moira touch his arm, pulling him gently into a halt.

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore" she said, looking into his eyes.

Snape's insides felt weaker when the words she had spoken in his dream were repeated by her so kissable lips. He felt it but didn't show a thing. Instead, his face remained as blank as it had been. He simply refused to give her that power over him.

"Too much is going on and though I wish I could, I don't think I can go through this without your help" her eyes didn't leave his for a single moment and he saw how hard it was for her to be saying all of that "But I need to know whose side you are on"

Snape didn't answer but kept on walking, holding the Wolfsbane herbs in his hands. Moira didn't need an answer. She knew he wouldn't lie about that. Not again. He also probably had his ego massaged by what she had just said but she had to say it. She had trusted him before and now, more than ever, she needed him by her side, even if he didn't want her around. Only he could walk her though the changes she was undergoing. She needed him beside her even if it was just as a friend.

They continued their walk up to the castle in silence. The breeze brushed against Snape's skin, making the strands of his raven black hair blow away from his pale face. From a distance, Moira saw that a couple of students were whispering to each other and looking their way. When Snape looked at them, the group scattered. Moira couldn't help but smile, and Snape noticed. He knew the kids still had the betting going around as well as he knew that whoever betted on him would loose a considerable amount of money. He couldn't think of anything worse than having to attend a school ball, but then, why was he caring? He heard Moira's heels come in contact with the ground next to him and by the corner of his eye; he watched her go up the steps. By the look upon her face, Snape could say she was thinking about something else other than tonight for her sweet smile appeared on her lips again. The same smile that takes hold of her face whenever Black is around. The vague thought of Black being close to Moira made Snape's lips curl in anger. Lupin didn't bother him that much since Abigail had returned. He could see something was troubling him though. Maybe the fact that he couldn't decide between day and night had the head of the werewolf turning. The warm smile of the day or the cold mystery of the night. Snape would choose the night. The cold, untouchable darkness that longs to be discovered, unleashed. Even the apparently cold can be warm and that was something that he longed to accomplish but could not. Although Snape was doomed to dwell in darkness, he could not have the night.

"There's no reason for so many chaperones and I'm sure you do have better things planed than a school ball filled with noisy students" Moira asked, bringing Snape back from his thoughts.

"Indeed" he answered dryly, noting she already had dismissed him as a potential partner for the stupid dance. He knew he wouldn't ask her. She knew he wouldn't ask her, and yet, the idea of her going with anyone else didn't please him one bit.

Moira nodded and continued her walk. That was the answer she was waiting for, but not the one she wanted to hear. Besides, why should she care? Her friends will be there and it was about time she celebrated her birthday with her father. Even if that meant to be surrounded by people and still feel lonely.

"You'll be lifting the boy's curse tonight?" he asked with a blank expression on his face. Moira nodded "I'll go get things ready then" Moira frowned "Please, Crane, potions was never your field of expertise. The boy will be fifteen before you get the elixirs you need ready"

Moira narrowed her eyes at him.

"For your information, I brew potions fine, thank you very much" Moira said and Snape raised his eyebrow. She realized what he meant "But I need a man's hand to brew the last one. Thanks for so nicely reminding me" Moira said "But I could brew that one with Remus' help, you know"

Snape snorted. Moira knew there was no point in arguing. Snape was right this time.

"I'll meet you at the Dungeons after I meet Nicholas wife" she said and Snape nodded and left for the dungeons.

She stood there for a moment, watching his robe frame his steps, his broad back move into the darkness. Moira shook her head and turned the other way, walking to the teacher's lounge.

* * *

"This is Professor Flitwick, he was the head of my house and Professor of Charms" Nicholas told Sophie who bowed down to shake hands with the little professor "And these are Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. They are heads of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively"

"Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor and Herbology. Oh my, I could never look after common roses, let alone magical plants" said Sophie with a sweet smile on her thin rosy lips.

"Oh Nicholas… she is just a dear" Sprout said as she softly pinched Sophie's small face.

"It really is great to meet all of you. Now I can put faces to the names" she said as she looked around the room.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked Lupin as the young werewolf looked at Abby from across the room.

"Yes, I suppose" he said in barely more than a murmur "I can't hurt her Sirius. I just can't"

"Then don't" Sirius said "Although I would love to see you and Moira together, I don't think it would be the best choice"

Lupin nodded in silence. Sirius was right. It wasn't right for them to be together even if it felt that way. It wouldn't work anyway for Moira had feelings toward another teacher, even if she denied it. Lupin looked at Sirius and found worry in his friend's eyes. The young Defense Professor smiled.

"I would like to see the two of you get together as well" Lupin said "Although I don't see that happening either"

"Nope. Can't kiss a sister, Remus. As beautiful and nice as she is, it is not going to happen. No sparks at all"

"Then why are you insisting on taking her to the ball?"

"She needs to lighten up" Sirius said, looking around the room. A cunning smile grew on his lips.

"Please don't tell me you are doing this to make Severus jealous" Lupin asked.

"Why should he be jealous?" Sirius asked, looking at Lupin "All right, I'll admit it, but he shouldn't have to worry. It's not like he has a heart anyway"

"Don't count on that" Lupin said to himself and moved toward Abby, who was engaged in conversation with Trelawney, leaving the wheels in Sirius' head turning.

"How I've missed my most talented student" the big glassed teacher said "You should attend one of the classes as a guest speaker"

"Or maybe she could teach it" a deep voice came from the door "Show the students the _true _gift of Divination"

Moira said mockingly as she slithered inside the room, her long and dark robes framing her steps. Her rigid posture was back in place and her intense brown eyes were locked on Trelawney. The thin professor almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Moira's voice. She gave a weak excuse to leave and did it quickly.

"That wasn't nice Moira" Abby said reprimanding her cousin.

"I'm not nice. Not to her anyway" and her eyes met the Muggle standing next to her husband.

"And the evil queen arrives" Nicholas said as he came toward his cousin.

"What news does my prince bring me?" Moira said in her deep, pleasant voice.

"The prince has a princess and an heir" he said as he embraced her and gestured for Sophie to move closer "This is Sophie"

Sophie found herself frozen in place. Her eyes were locked with Moira's and what she had discussed with Nicholas came back to her. _The one who did this will be sorry_. It was the truth and she saw it in the depth of this witch's eyes.

"By Merlin, Abby, what did you tell her?" Moira asked, her eyes searching Sophie's.

Sophie blinked a few times and blushed.

"I'm so sorry...I just..." Sophie stuttered as she managed to reach out her hand and shake Moira's cool one. She couldn't look Moira in the eye. It felt as if she was reading her thoughts.

"Now you see why I used to call her evil queen" Nicholas said.

"I do believe you talk too much, Nicholas" Moira said "Besides, I was right about Trelawney. Our dear Abigail could teach her class easily"

Abby blushed. Lupin, who was standing beside her, pulled her by the hand and whispered in her ear the word "true" making Abby blush even more.

"And besides being called evil queen, I go by the name of Moira" she said with a tiny smile that didn't reach her eyes as she addressed Sophie once more.

"Oh, I figured. And you are head of Slytherin?"

Sirius busted out laughing.

"No, no dear. Moira is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, as is Remus. The head of Slytherin is Professor Severus Snape" Minerva explained "He is also our Potions Master".

"I don't believe I met him"

"Lucky you" Sirius said close to Sophie's ear.

Sophie frowned and looked at Nicholas for an explanation. The charming wizard just waved his hand, indicating it was a long story.

* * *

On the outside, the climate was harsher and the wind blew stronger against the trees. The teachers and guests were finishing their tea wen Sophie left the room. She lowered her head as hot tears flooded her eyes. It was too much for one tiny muggle to bear. She had always wanted to come to Hogwarts, ever since she had learned that her husband was a wizard. Everything about it was so interesting, the names, the outfits, everything. At first she had no problem about being part of a magical family, but now, after meeting them, she felt a pinch of jealousy. She knew she would never have magical powers, the only Dumbledore not to have them. They all seemed fine about the fact of having a Muggle, as they call it, in their family, but even so, she felt diminished. Nicholas' cousin didn't help either. Moira didn't seem to like her although she faked it well. It was in her eyes that Sophie found the difference between them. There was something else besides the trademark Dumbledore twinkle; there was wisdom, power, and confidence. Abby had powerful eyes as well but they were kind ones, warm and nothing like Moira's. She envied them. The difference between a Muggle and a wizard can simply be set on what their eyes show and it doesn't matter how much Sophie wanted, she would never have that degree of depth in her greenish eyes. People say the eyes are the window to the soul and if that was true, she had a very plain one.

"Hello" a young voice said, bringing Sophie back to reality and making her turn around quickly.

A young man dressed in black robes and in what appeared to be the school uniform was standing in front of her. His round glasses reflected the dim light of the corridor and he had an odd looking scar on his forehead, half hidden by his jet-black hair.

"Hello there" she replied, holding back her tears.

The boy smiled and went right by her, apparently looking for something or someone. Sophie smiled to herself as she noticed how silly she was being. The boy was a wizard and he didn't mind that she, the Muggle, was there. Then she heard footsteps…hushed ones.

"Harry, I'm here" another young man came running by.

This one had bright red hair and his robes looked older than the dark-haired boy called Harry was wearing.

"Oh, hello" the red head said as he went by her to meet his friend. Sophie smiled back. This one had kind eyes as well.

Sophie was beginning to freeze. Suddenly, she felt something warm and heavy around her shoulders.

"This will help to keep you warm" a soft voice said as a brown heavy cloak hugged Sophie's body.

The Muggle couldn't help but to widened her eyes. She looked behind her to find a young girl pointing her wand at her. She had a sweet smile and bushy brown hair.

"Thank you" Sophie said and the girl gave her a quick smile in return "Are you a student here?"

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger" the girl said as she reached her hand to shake Sophie's.

"You had to show off, didn't you?" asked the red-haired boy "I'm Ron Weasley" he shook hands with Sophie as well and then the dark-haired boy did the same.

"I'm Harry Potter"

Why did that name ring a bell?

"I'm Sophie Dumbledore" she said, almost whispering her last name.

The two students widened their eyes as the girl didn't act surprised. She probably already knew Sophie was a Muggle. Her "normal" outfit did that for her.

"You are the Muggle one, aren't you?" asked a very excited Ron.

"_Ron_" Hermione said as she elbowed him.

"It's all right. Yes I'm the Muggle one" Sophie said half smiling.

"We hope your son gets better soon" said Harry.

"Thank you" Sophie said. She couldn't resist the urge to ask "Your professor, Moira Crane, is supposed to lift the curse. Is she any good at these things?"

"Good? She is the best there is!" Ron said, still enthusiastic.

"She is very gifted in the Dark Arts and will for sure heal your son in no time" said Hermione.

"I'm so glad to hear this" Sophie said with a sigh, although the part of her being gifted in the Dark Arts didn't please her very much.

Then, her eyes focused on a tall dark shadow that was moving toward them. It looked like a gigantic bat and made no noise whatsoever as it approached them. Sophie's breath was caught in her throat as a very pale face emerged from the dark. It was a tall man with a long crooked nose, thin lips and a pair of deep black eyes that made her think of dark tunnels. If she had a plain soul, this man had none. The expression on his face was not at all pleasant and without feeling it, Sophie's body began to tremble. Before she could speak, the man's eyes fell on the three students and an evil grin appeared on his thin lips.

"Detention" his baritone voice said in barely more than a whisper. Without looking back, the three students appeared to know who was the man "Why wait for tomorrow for things one can do today?" he said again in a most elegant manner.

The three kids slowly turned to face the tall man, that now, Sophie figured should be a Professor. Harry's eyes didn't look so pleased but angry instead.

"I think the Trophy Room needs some cleaning. Some non magical cleaning. Filch is waiting. And Mr. Potter, I think that some ingredients need chopping. In my office after you finish" he said

"Yes" Harry said.

"Excuse me?" the tall man asked, frowning.

"Yes, _sir_" Harry completed.

"Good. Go." he commanded and the three of them left.

The man's eyes were on Sophie now. He came a step closer but kept a certain distance between them. The look on his face besides being cold, was arrogant, as if he thought of him as superior to her. Before she had a chance to introduce herself, the door to the lounge opened and Moira came out. Her eyes traveled quickly from Sophie to the tall man and her left eyebrow went up slightly. Moira came out of the room and the tall man's eyes were cast upon her.

"This is the Head of Slytherin, Sophie. Professor Snape" Moira said as she approached them.

"Oh…hello" Sophie said but before she could reach out her hand, she saw Moira wide her eyes slightly and shake her head subtly. Sophie decided to keep her limbs to herself.

The door opened once more and Lupin came out. Sophie felt better now. She knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf but his presence was reassuring, especially now, after being alone for what seemed to be an eternity with the two sinister teachers. A werewolf. What is real and what is not in the world? She thought she knew. She was wrong.

"A private gathering?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Wolfsbane is in your office" the man now identified as Snape said.

"Thank you Severus" Lupin replied with a sweet smile on his face "So Sophie, how do you like our harsh weather?"

"Oh it is a bit cold, but this young girl conjured a cloak for me" she said, indicating the long and warm piece of clothing.

"Miss Granger" Moira said softly and her eyebrows raised "Was she here?" she asked and Sophie nodded.

"Yes, also a red-haired boy called Ron and a dark-haired young man called Harry. Very nice kids" Sophie said and her eyes stole a glance in Snape's direction. Moira saw it and crossed her arms in front of her. As he noticed what had transpired, Lupin's eyebrows shot up.

"You had them due detention today, haven't you?" Lupin asked, "I guess I'll have to tell Mr. Malfoy that his detention has been changed" he said as he looked at Moira.

"You do that, Remus. We'll get the rest of the potions ready. You know where to meet us?" Moira said and Lupin nodded and the two dark professors left for the dungeons.

"Is it me or did it just get colder?" Sophie asked.

Lupin's eyes found Sophie's quizzical ones

"It's a long story. Now, here is what is going to happen" and he lead her back to the lounge, explaining what was going to take place for her son to get healed.

* * *

The way to the dungeons was a cold and dark one, nothing that Moira wasn't used to. She went down the steps beside Snape in silence. They went by his classroom into his private study where a long table was filled with bottles of every kind and shape. The smell was strong coming from the cauldron by the fire. Moira recognized it as being Wolfsbane that he had prepared for Lupin. She stood in a corner, not touching anything. She knew how territorial Snape was and there was no reason for her to interfere with that. She chose to stand by, out of his way, and watch as he prepared the last ingredients.

His long fingers traveled by the bottles on the endless cabinets and the sound of the blobbing on the cauldron and of the bottles coming in contact with each other was mesmerizing. The ceiling wasn't so high, making Snape look even taller. His movements were calculated as were her own. Moira had always liked to watch him work, pay attention to his hands and how his eyes were dutiful. Of course she had never said anything to him about it, but watching him calmed her in a certain way.

Snape looked in her direction and his back stiffened. It was time. Moira came closer to him and glanced at the table. Everything had been set methodically so no mistake should occur. Since the last potion had to be done with them holding hands, the work space had to be clear and organized. Snape reached out is right hand to Moira as if he was asking her to dance and she put hers on his, accepting his offer. Instantly she felt the energy flowing from him to her and vice-versa.

"Herbs first, right?" she said as she walked with him closer to the table.

Snape would get the ingredients with his left hand and Moira would chop, slice and add them to the other caldron in front of them. Snape feared she would sneeze and compromise the potion so he handled the petals and leaves she had collected this morning.

Hours passed with them only exchanging words that were related to the work. Ever since they could remember, Moira and Snape had argued but everything was put aside when they were working together…everything.

"Where's the salamander's blood?" he asked, his voice low.

"Inside my robes" Moira said as she held the right side of her robes opened for him to get the flask from her inside pocket.

He reached for it, trying to ignore the tiny waist underneath the robes, begging to be taken into his arms. He stole a glimpse a Moira's face and she didn't seem to mind his touch. When he pulled the flask out of her robes, he held it for her to open it and he poured it on the potion. His head snapped in her direction as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked, frowning.

Moira had felt her shoulder blade sting slightly but it faded away. She hadn't realized she had squeezed Snape's hand.

"Nothing" she lied, feeling uncomfortable for getting this close to him without noticing.

They continued to brew the potion. As he was holding a long piece of Grynth, an ingredient that looked like a gray carrot, for Moira to slice, he was the one that squeezed her hand. They looked at each other and she knew what had caused him to do that: his Dark Mark was burning. Snape felt Moira squeeze his hand in return but it felt different. She wasn't in pain, she was supporting him.

"Don't answer him" she whispered, holding his hand firmly in hers.

"You know I have to" he said back.

Moira dropped the knife she was holding and placed her hand above theirs.

"Don't let go of me" she whispered and felt him squeeze her hand tighter.

_Never_ he thought. Snape's face didn't show a glimpse of the pain he was feeling. Instead, it was blank and indifferent. He wasn't squeezing her hand anymore, but only holding it.

It felt terrible not to able to help him. She couldn't do anything to lessen the pain for Voldemort would know she was the one that did it and that would compromise Snape's role. They couldn't let go of each other or the potion would have to be restarted. No matter what happened, they couldn't let theirs hands get separated and neither of them wanted to.

"He won't ever leave us alone will he?" she asked without looking at him but moving back to the table. The word "us" and the way she said it made Snape's chest tighten.

"Not until he gets what he wants" he said and Snape saw Moira abruptly stop her movements. She snapped her head at him.

"What is that suppose to mean? Do not play games with me Severus Snape" she said defiantly but not letting go of his hand "I know you don't want me around so why don't we just let go of this charade and you tell me with all the letters that you want me to marry him?"

"Because I don't" he said simply.

"Then why have you been insisting into driving me into his arms?" she said, putting her free hand on her hip.

"Because I need to know you don't want to go" he said, looking in to her eyes "I need to know he is not a temptation to you, Crane" Snape said.

Moira was at a loss for words.

"You know how persuasive he can be" Snape said and made a move to go back to work.

"By the way you've been acting I thought you wanted me to leave Hogwarts" she said as she too went back to work.

Snape didn't say a word.

"Please say something" she whispered to herself, but he heard it.

Snape stopped and turned to her. Since they were holding hands, Moira didn't have much choice but to face him.

"For Merlin's sake, Crane, what do you want me to say?" he asked angrily "I am not Black or Lupin"

"Nor do I want you to be" she replied in the same tone.

"You want me to tell you I don't want you to leave? Well I can't, because I do"

Moira felt the ground move away from her feet.

"You can deny it as long as you want to but you are not safe when you're near him" Snape said, his voice controlled "You know this. He can hurt you and he can make you hurt other people"

"I'm not under his spell anymore"

"He doesn't need to cast a spell upon you. The Dark Magic in your blood is enough for him to claim you" Snape turned around "and I won't have that again" the words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"Why won't you Snape?" she spat at him "Just yesterday you told me if I had married him all of this wouldn't have happened and now you want to keep me away from him. You are a bloody oxymoron. Make up your mind!"

Snape turned around fast and took Moira into his arms. His right hand didn't let go of her left one, but they were now located on her back, their faces inches from each other. Moira's free hand instantly went to Snape's chest, slightly pushing him away, and his other hand found its way around her waist. He knew she was taken by surprise for her breathing was heaving. Their eyes locked on each other but this time he didn't see fear in her eyes.

"I want you…" he whispered "to be safe for your father's sake"

"Your loyalty to him amazes me" her voice was as cold as her eyes "Especially since you were the one who led me to Voldemort in the first place"

Snape let go of her. Voldemort knew about Moira and it was Snape's job to get her to him, informing him of her every move, need and ambition. The loyal Death Eater did the job perfectly and had regretted it ever since. She had found out about what he did, but not the part that he didn't.

"No need to hide it anymore" Moira said, her voice low, turning to finish the potion.

As soon as they had finished, Moira let go of Snape's hand and walked away from him, without another word or glance.

"Crane" he called and heard her footsteps stop in the dark "Careful with it. The potion came out stronger" and her footsteps continued.

* * *

The wind blew harder as the mid of the night approached. Sophie was standing by the steps that led to the front of the castle, Henry in her arms. The boy had his eyes opened, watching closely everything that was going on. Abby was at the edge of the forest. She had her eyes closed and her palms facing upward. Her lips moved discreetly but no sound came out from them. Henry moved in Sophie's arms. Abby opened her eyes and put the tips of her fingers to her temples as the pain washed through her again.

"It's getting stronger" she murmured "We must end this tonight, Nicholas" she said.

"We will" Nicholas whispered, standing by his wife, near the stairs to the castle.

Toc, toc, toc…Moira's heels came in hard contact with the floor as she walked toward Sophie. Her eyes were cold and her eyebrows put together in a frown. Between her long fingers she held tightly the flask with the potion.

"Is she ready?" she asked Nicholas and he nodded "Then let get this over with so I can get some sleep" her voice was cold as the wind blowing.

She turned to Sophie and extended her arms toward her, indicating to hand over the child. Sophie looked at Nicholas and back at Moira. Reluctantly, she handed Henry over and was surprised at how Moira held the child with extreme care. Her comfort vanished when she saw Henry's reaction to Moira. The boy widened his eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. When he turned his head, Lupin was coming toward them, and fear turned into desperation. Moira noted the change and exchanged looks with Remus.

"No matter what you see or hear, don't come find us" she told the couple and turned to where Abby was standing.

It will be all right" Lupin said and left.

On the depths of the Forbidden Forest was a clearing where a stone altar stood alone. The animals that reside inside were nowhere to be seen tonight and even the Centaurs dared not to come close to where the three young wizards were. Lupin put white soft fabrics on top of the altar. Abby walked slowly, feeling her head hurt tremendously. She came to a halt near the altar and conjured up candles, putting a simple spell on them so they wouldn't be blown off by the wind. From the darkness came Moira, holding Henry in her arms. The baby still had his eyes fixed on her.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. A lot" she whispered to Henry as her eyes met his. Her pupils dilated.

Moira put the baby lying down on his back on the top of the altar, and took a dagger from inside her robes.

"Will this hurt?" Abby asked, her voice trembling.

"So very much" Moira replied.

"And Henry?"

"He won't feel a thing" Moira said "But the person who did this will go through hell" she raised the dagger to the sky "By the moon and night. By the shadows and darkness" the wind got stronger "By the blood of the innocent" she put the tip of the dagger between the baby's eyes but not touching it "And by the souls of the damned I reveal you"

Abby's knees started to get weak. As Moira repeated the incantation, the winds got stronger and Abby weaker. Lupin came toward Abby and handed her a clean and shinning silver goblet. With the tip of his wand he removed the tears that were streaming down her face and put them inside the goblet. He then walked toward the altar where Henry was and added the potion to the tears. Dipping his finger on the now crimson red liquid, he drew a five-pointed star on the child's forehead. Henry's eyes were clearly not his, for they showed more years and fear than a two year old could ever have.

"Lift the Veil" Moira said, pointing the dagger to the sky. Her eyes looked black, her pupils were so dilated. Abby fell to the ground. "As the wind does to leaves, release him" she called, her voice loud and firm "As day does to night, release him" she said it again "As I do to you, release him" and with an incredibly fast movement, Moira stabbed the stone altar, right above Henry's head.

Abby arched her back as she gasped for air and little Henry started to cry. Moira closed her eyes and kneeled down to the ground. Lupin ran toward Abby, helping her up and moved to get Henry.

"Clean him up and take him away from here" Moira said, her voice low and controlled. They didn't move "I'll be right behind you" she repeated and heard the footsteps move away from her.

* * *

"I'm here, sir" Harry said as he entered the Dungeons. Snape had his back to him, and was looking out a very small and round window. The room was darker than usual and the figure of Snape in the shadows made Harry have this incredible urge to turn around and run the other way. He knew why he was there and that he was about to get some major nagging from him.

It was past midnight and he was pretty tired from scrubbing the trophies. Malfoy hadn't been much help either. He wasn't too happy that Lupin had gotten him into serving detention with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had gone back to the common room already but not Harry. Oh, no, he was still to be punished by what he had seen the night he encountered Snape and Moira on the hall outside Dumbledore's office.

Snape turned around in the dark and Harry could see the two gleaming dots coming from the forest of dark hair. He swallowed down hard. This was going to get ugly.

"On the table" Snape said, his voice low "Chop and shred"

"Yes, sir" Harry whispered and moved toward the table. There was about a year's supply of ingredients there for Harry to organize. Wasting no time, Harry started on his task, cursing Snape in his mind both for doing this to him and for hurting Moira then.

He thought he was going to be questioned and bullied but he wasn't. For the whole time Harry had been there, Snape didn't say a word. All he did was read and eventually peek out the window. Of course some snorts came his way and instructions on how to organize the ingredients, but that was it. Harry finished up a couple of minutes after midnight, silently thanking that his first class tomorrow was History of Magic, the perfect time to get some sleep. He left Snape's office and headed straight to the common room, half thanking that it hadn't been that bad and half not understanding why that was so.

* * *

"Oh thank God!" Sophie said as she ran toward Lupin and Abby.

Henry had stopped crying as soon as Abby had picked him up. He rested his head against her and quieted down. As soon as he saw his mother, his little greenish eyes twinkled and he reached out his small arms. Sophie took him into her arms and held him protectively as she cried. Abby leaned on Lupin as they continued their walk to the castle. Nicholas embraced his wife.

"Thank you" he whispered to the night.

* * *

The wind stopped blowing so hard and Moira saw a raven fly above her head and into the forest. She got up from the floor slowly and with a wave of her hand, everything that had been set up for the ritual had vanished. Her eyes were still dilated and her mind kept repeating the scene she had seen only seconds ago, during the spell. With a handkerchief she pulled out from her robes, Moira dried the blood that fell from her nose. Her breath was strong but she made an effort to control it, to control the force coming from inside that was asking for more. The feeling was amazing. She got up slowly and looked at the dagger, narrowing her eyes. With a swift motion, she took it out from the stone. The blade that had once been silver was now crimson.

"You better hide" she said into the night as she started her way toward the castle, putting the dagger inside her robes.

* * *

Inside the teachers lounge, Chloe dried up the tears on a handkerchief offered to her by Aberforth. Henry was sucking on his pacifier, all curled up in his mother's lap. Abby was seated in an armchair and had her hair being caressed by Lupin who was seating at the armrest. Sirius paced across the room.

"Sit down before you make a hole in the floor" Nicholas said but Sirius ignored him.

"It was too strong" Abby said, her eyes wide "I thought I wouldn't get through" she felt Lupin kiss the top of her head "How does she do it?"

A silence filled the room. Albus, who had been quiet through the whole time regarded his niece from the top of his half-moon spectacles. He smiled at her.

* * *

The warm lights from the castle made Moira put her hand to her eyes. Still going back to normal, the light was too much for her to bear right now. She went up the stone steps and slowly made her way to the teacher's lounge. She didn't feel tired, much on the contrary. It was then she understood why Snape had said those things. She had always felt the darkness in her blood but nothing like tonight. As she was receiving her mother's powers, the darkness grew stronger as did her control of it. She fainted before and now, only a few days later, all she got was a nosebleed. It was getting easier to control her new abilities and Snape's words haunted her. Was it supposed to be easy?

Moira came to a halt when she reached the lounge's door, hearing the voices coming from the inside. She looked at the white handkerchief stained with blood in her hand. Her eyes were fixed on it when anger filled her heart again. That excuse of a man better hide if he values his life. She gripped the cloth in her hand and pushed open the door. The faces looked at her but none said a word. Moira knew that the reaction would be that: fear, wonder and appreciation. The exact combination that Dark Magic has on wizards.

"How is he?" Moira asked.

The silent faces turned to Henry who was sitting on Sophie's lap. For everyone's surprise he had a big smile on his face and was reaching his arms for Moira to hold him. Sophie got up, moved toward Moira and put Henry in her arms. The young witch held Henry in her arms with care and the boy, still smiling, put his little hand on her pale face. His greenish eyes looked in the depth of her brown ones as if he was looking for something. He giggled.

"Thank you Moira" Sophie said, looking at the young witch "I know it must have been hard for you to do that kind of magic"

"That was nothing" Moira said, not leaving the boy's eyes "_This_ is magic" and the boy giggled again resting his head against Moira's neck.

"So...is it over?" Abby asked "Who did it?"

Moira's face was firm as she looked around the room.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow" Albus said as he got up.

* * *

It was pretty late when Moira had finally got to bed. The anger in her hadn't vanished but got stronger when she remembered Henry's laughter. She could not prevent what happened to Harry and she was not about to let the past repeat itself over Henry.

Dressed in a midnight blue pajamas, Moira was getting in the bed when she gasped for air and her hand gripped the headboard. Her back turned rigid as the pain washed over her. She closed her eyes tightly as the visions hit her. A man being thrown against a wall. Pain. Hissing. Red eyes she knew only too well. She tried to suppress the pain; her knuckles were white she was gripping the headboard so hard. The pain in her left shoulder blade was getting stronger and it was getting harder to breathe. Moira let go of the headboard when she felt the pain diminish, but it came back harder and she fell on the floor. She saw the man again, being punished, tortured. Silence. The pain diminished and she found herself against a wall, sweating and heaving.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" asked Lupin.

"I'm fine all ready" Abby replied, a tired look in her eyes and her shoulders were sagged from their usually upright position "Don't worry about me, Remus" she said sweetly.

"That is not going to happen" he smiled at her.

Abby had been through a tough time at the forest. It broke Lupin's heart when he had to take her tears for the potion. All he wanted to do was to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. He couldn't think about if something ever happened to her.

"Go drink your potion, Remus" Abby said softly "I'll see you in the morning" she placed her soft hand on his face and kissed him softly on his lips. Her eyes searched his and a faint smile took hold of her lips "Thank you for staying with me" she whispered "Good night" and she vanished on the other side of the door.

Lupin smiled to himself as he felt his cheeks get warm. He had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Abby. He smiled again and walked to his room, where a goblet full of Wolfsbane was waiting for him. He already had the moon, so he decided to stay with the day.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Sirius up fast. Not being used to the luxury of heavy sleep, he frowned and walked to the door. The twilight was showing through his window. His frown intensified when he saw Moira on the other side, not looking very happy.

"Remember when I told you the wizard responsible was probably trying to protect my family's bloodline? I was wrong" Moira said, anger in her voice.

"Get in here" Sirius said and Moira got inside.

"The wizard who did this was indeed following orders and is not very talented but his reason was a very different one" Sirius captured the slightest tone of fear in her voice.

"Who did it?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" she said between clenched teeth.

"That slimy worm!" Sirius said as he punched the wall. Moira didn't move.

"And he didn't do it to protect my bloodline" she said softly but firmly. Sirius looked over at her, waiting to hear the rest as anger washed over him. Moira blinked and licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, managing the strength to say the words "Someone doesn't want any other heir in my family but his own" she whispered.

Anger turned to surprise. Sirius lips were able to form one single word as fear washed over him.

"Voldemort"

Moira nodded as they both sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

Moira nodded. After all the pain and visions, she was sure. She only hoped Harry hadn't felt it.

"We have to tell Remus and Albus" Sirius said and got up.

He was putting on his cloak when he turned to Moira. She was still seated on the bed, looking at the fireplace, lost in thought. Then the meaning of her words hit him. He came toward her, knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I won't let him touch you, do you understand?" he whispered.

Moira nodded. Her breathing was controlled and she tried to hide the fear she was feeling. She embraced Sirius.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Moira. I promise" he whispered to her.

Snape was right again. He won't ever leave her alone until she was his again. If it didn't imply on hurting the ones she loved, she would go back to him freely, just to end all of this, but she couldn't. With or without her, her friends and family were in danger and there was nothing else she could do about it but to fight him. Yet, she was afraid. She knew him well and he would come after her. He did it before and he would do it again.

"Maybe I should leave" she whispered to Sirius.

"You are not going anywhere" he said, holding her shoulders "It won't do any good, Moira. We can fight him together now"

"I can't let him hurt anyone else, Sirius" she said, sitting down again "We have to protect Harry"

"And we will, but I can't do this without you" he sat down next to her "Don't leave" he pleaded "Don't let him frighten you away"

Moira looked into his eyes. So changed by the years in Azkaban and yet he managed to regain his soul. It showed in his eyes, the deep concern, the strong and true personality, the loyalty to friends. Moira managed a soft chuckle.

"Sending Peter against me...that was low...and insufficient" she said.

Sirius regarded her. She wasn't a young witch in training anymore but her eyes, even when she lowered them down, showed how vulnerable she was. It was hard to see it for she was very good at hiding it, but now, it was evident: Moira was very afraid.

"I think there's more to it than just that" Moira said, looking back at Sirius "Henry can have a Muggle mother but that doesn't imply he will get the bloodline weaker. Lily was Muggle born" Moira said.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up in his face. Harry was powerful, he fought and won battles over Voldemort and he wasn't pure blooded.

"We must keep them here until we know more" Moira said and got up, moving to the door "I'll see you at breakfast"

"Moira" Sirius called "Don't think about leaving us again"

"I won't" she said and left "But if it comes to it, I'll have no choice" she whispered to the empty and cold corridors. Her vulnerability gone only to be replaced by an icy cold look in her eyes; a look of vengeance "I'll have no choice but to face you again..._dearest_" she hissed under her breath.

As the night was slowly leaving Hogwarts to give day a chance, Moira walked through the still empty corridors, into the emptiness of her room, into the darkness of her mind.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope you have enjoyed this one. How do you like Abby? She finally made an appearance! Please, let me know your thoughts, questions and opinions. See you all on the next one!

**To Ruth:** I usually thank you for being there and for correcting my mistakes. Here I go again: thanks! You are the best! I hope you like Abby!

**To Trisha:** The greatest Snape writer ever! I hope I can one day write him like you do! Thanks for always answering my questions!

**To Kathi:** The most thorough reviewer I've got! I love the way you scrutinize the fic! It opens my eyes to things I haven't noticed before! THE HOURS Rules!

**To Robin, Belinda, Samson, Windflower, Staygold and RivanKnight**: I don't know how you found this fic and had the patience and interest to read it, but I'm really glad you did. It is great to hear from you. Thanks for keeping with me.

**To Flora:** Valeu pela review! Por sua causa, tive que repensar todo o papel do Draco e da Ginny nessa história! Espeo que dê certo...

**To Mez and a bunch of other people who have read the fic up to now**: Thanks ! I love you!


	10. White Death

**I won't be able to finish this before book five comes out, so just ignore the facts you read in _The Order Of The Phoenix_ while you (hopefully) continue to read this.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**White Death**

Finally the first Hogsmeade visit of the year came along. The students were quite excited about it, as usual, and could not hide their smiles as they got to the village. Hogsmeade was a get away for all of them. After finding out that Peter Pettigrew had been behind Henry's curse, the teachers, especially Moira, Sirius and Remus, had been very inclined toward tracking him down. Now, almost a whole month after it had happened, there was still no sign of Peter. Abby was unable to find his whereabouts and could only see that something very powerful was keeping him hidden, enabling her to find him through the use of her power. Needless to say that neither Moira or Sirius was very happy about that.

Sophie and Henry, as well as Chloe, Aberforth and Nicholas were still at Hogwarts. Albus requested they stayed longer until they were completely sure it was safe to leave. Sophie didn't know exactly why, but she had a very strong feeling that information was being kept from her…information about her child's well being. She tried to ask Moira about it, but when she had reached the witch in her office, she gave up. Although she knew Moira was one of the "good guys" Sophie couldn't help but shiver whenever Moira looked her way. By watching the students after her class, Sophie found out she wasn't the only one.

"I'm not sure but I think Professor Crane can read minds" she had heard a scared second year Gryffindor say as he left the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

She did ask Remus about it and he had assured her everything was being done to take care of Henry. He told her they would be safe in Hogwarts and that there was nothing to worry about. That's a waste of words for a mother, Sophie had thought. Remus wasn't recovering well from his last transformation. After the September full moon, he had complained of headaches, bad dreams and having trouble breathing. He said it had been probably just stress and that the next full moon would be better, but his eyes looked tired even after the cycle was over. Sophie had noted how attentive to him his friends had gotten and noticed that Moira's care toward him had made Abby a bit jealous.

"I think he brings that out in people, the need to look over him" Abby had whispered as she observed Moira and Lupin talking.

The month that had followed the lifting of Henry's curse had been unusually calm. Abby had started to attend the Divination classes as a guest speaker, which made the girls want to become Seers, and the boys…well…boys will always be boys, so they simply nodded and tried to keep themselves from asking Abigail out for the Halloween Ball. The bets were high for Sirius on that occasion, but they fell on Remus after Abby had gotten to Hogwarts. Remus Lupin was out of the running for he was taking the blond beauty to the dance, something both of them were quite eager about. On the other hand, it had become a hobby for Moira to annoy Sirius. He gave her flowers, chocolates in order to get her consent in taking her to the ball, but all she did was thank him and smile mischievously.

The other name on the list was Severus Snape, but in the past month, he was rarely seen. Always locked up in his dungeons, Snape had become grumpier than before, if that was possible. The ones that suffered with his mood were the Gryffindors, specially a certain trio. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had become his target for detentions and deduction of points. Of course, Sirius had plenty to argue with him as well and a couple of times they came close to pulling their wands on each other, but Moira would appear out of thin air and stop them. She did her bit of arguing as well, and although she could actually be seen having civilized talks with Snape, they were rarely seen together.

"You are Professors, suppose to set the example for the students, and a good one I might add" Moira said firmly as she stepped between Sirius and Snape "I cannot believe he still has the power to irritate you" she had whispered to Snape "You should know better, and grow up, Sirius" she had hissed by Sirius' ear before leaving them to take care of their issues as two grown up wizards.

Sophie got a chance to get to know more about her new family and found out that there's a very nice game called Quidditch. Apparently, Henry had liked it too for when the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, took place, the little boy had reached his hands in the air as he tried to follow the flow of the broomsticks and yelled to the players in his soft baby voice "fly!" what sounded more like "fwy". As Sophie had noted, the teachers were also present at the game. Gryffindors lost the match by only a few points and that made a certain teacher very happy. While Remus, Sirius and, as odd as it might seem, Moira had been gloomy about their house's loss, the tall Potion's Master had a very evil grin upon his thin lips and by the look in his beady bottomless eyes, satisfaction of seeing the red and gold house defeated was running through him. Abby and Nicholas, who were Ravenclaws while in Hogwarts, could not stop cheering after the match. The Gryffindor team members looked quite unhappy, but according to their team captain, they still had a chance in getting the cup, depending, of course, on the other teams' scores.

Now, October was here and so were the Halloween decorations. As the date approached, the village near the castle was getting noisy. The weather had gotten a bit colder, but that didn't lessen the joy of the kids to be in Hogsmeade.

Nicholas presented Sophie with a very nice dark green cloak to put over her dress.

"Just so you won't catch a cold" he said "Sophie, I'm not trying to make you fit in or…"

"I know, love" she said sweetly "I didn't think you were. I always wanted to dress up for Halloween and now I've got my chance" she said smiling and kissing him softly on the lips "Of course I won't be the only one" Sophie noted and tiny Professor Flitwick passed by them, dressed in royal blue robes, smiling as he always did.

In less than minutes Hogwarts students and teachers had invaded the small village of Hogsmeade. The kids made their first stop at Honey Dukes and Zonkos while the teachers made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Several wizards and witches were also in the city, doing their shopping, taking care of their lives. Shop owners were dividing their time between work and decorating. Mrs. Grumbbs, a tall and extremely skinny woman who owned a Potions' shop on Main Street was putting her decorations on the outside when the students passed her by. Mrs. Grumbbs looked like a tall raven, with her short pitch-black hair, tiny black eyes and hooked nose. Some students would avoid her shop, betting she was somehow related to Snape, but there was one thing that separated both of them: Mrs. Grumbbs smiled and when she did, as odd looking as she was, no one could help but smile back. Pretty was what she became.

"Good day, children" Mrs. Grumbbs said as Neville and Megan passed by her.

"Good day" they said reluctantly.

"Dear me…Malfoy? Megan Malfoy?" Mrs. Grummbs asked approaching Megan, resting her hands on her knees so she could have a better look on the girl.

"You know me?" Megan asked, gray eyes wide.

"I knew your parents and you look incredibly like your mother" the lady said sweetly.

"You…you knew my father?" Megan asked, her gray eyes wide.

"Yes I did. He was great in potions and a dear friend. Why, your parents met in my shop, young lady. I might still have a picture of their wedding"

"Can I see it?" Megan asked , excitement in her voice.

"Well, of course. Come inside dear"

Mrs. Grummbs opened the door to her shop and Megan went inside without thinking twice. In a few seconds she was outside again, pulling Neville by his sleeves to follow her.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was as noisy as usual, filled with laughing customers as well as a laughing matron. Madam Rosmerta was as curvy and pretty faced as always, still behind the counter, running her business. Then, without any warning, silence took over the tavern and heads snapped to look at the doors: Sirius Black entered the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the whispering and the heels of the tall wizard's boots on the wooden floor. Heads turned to look at him as he walked and mothers would take their children by their arms, almost dragging them away from him.

"Welcome back Sirius" said Madam Rosmerta said from the bar, as she put her hands on her hips, smiling broadly at him.

"Doesn't feel like welcome, Rosy" he said as walked toward the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"Since when you care about that?" she said as she poured him a butterbeer "I see you still managed to keep a friend or two" she said.

"Hello Rosy" Remus said weakly and managing a smile "Can I have one too?" he said and the pretty faced witch poured him a drink as well and left to attend the other teachers "Don't mind them. They'll get used to you again" Lupin said, smiling.

"I guess…" Sirius said as he drank.

* * *

"Oh, this is great" Sophie said as she and Abby entered an old bookshop at the border of the town.

Located by a hill where a single old stone house stood, The Shinning Quill was not an ordinary bookshop. Considered one of the oldest shops in the wizard world, the store had very rare books of every kind. The shop was dark but cozy, and the bookshelves reached the high ceiling. On the back study tables were located with candles by them. The smell was sweet to the senses and the feeling of knowledge filled the place. It felt as if The Shinning Quill had everything you needed to know about the world.

"Hello there" said an old chubby man that came toward Sophie and Abby "How very nice to be visited by a Muggle" he said sweetly.

"Well…thank you…I guess" Sophie said, blushing.

"Miss Dumbledore, what a pleasure to see you again" the chubby man said, bowing in front of Abigail "I trust your family is doing fine"

"Yes they are, Mr. Sands" Abby replied sweetly.

"Well then, make yourselves comfortable and call me if you need anything" the old man bowed again and left for the tiny office on the back of the store.

Sophie looked around, amazed at the titles. There were quite a few that talked about Muggles.

"_They use a different device for writing called pens_. Oh my…it sounds as if we're a school subject" Sophie said as she read from one of the books.

"You are" Abby said as she lifted her hand and a book from one of the top shelves floated softly toward her "Muggle Studies. Students learn that in Hogwarts. It is quite interesting" Abby said as she looked through the book in hand "Maybe you should attend it, as a guest speaker. I'm sure kids would learn a lot from you" she looked at Sophie, smiling sweetly.

Sophie smiled back at Abby, indulging in the thought. Maybe she could actually teach them about her world. She knew many of them lived outside of the wizard world when they were not in school and that many of them had Muggle parents. Maybe she would do that…teach them, show them that there is a way of life that doesn't include magic, well, not the kind with spells and potions anyway.

"I'll talk to my uncle about it" Abby said, "I'm sure he'll like the idea"

"Thanks Abby" Sophie said softly.

"You are welcome" Abby replied, "I mean that".

Sophie smiled at her. Abby had never cared that she was a Muggle. When Nicholas had first introduced Sophie to his family, they all received her very well. Her parents, on the other hand, weren't that receptive of Nicholas at first, but he gained their hearts as he had gained hers. The two families had even sat down for dinner once and got along fine, until Henry was born. Up till now, Henry didn't show any signs of being a wizard and Sophie's mother had liked that. "_It's better this way_" she had said. Sophie never questioned her mother about it and decided not to think about the subject anymore. Seeing him smile and act like a normal child again was all the magic she needed and she was happy with that.

"Found it!" Abby said as she pulled a book from the pile on one of the shelves "The perfect gift for Moira"

"What is it?" Sophie asked, getting closer to Abby so she could read the title but there was none.

"This is one of a kind and I knew I could find it here" Abby said smiling "She'll be so pleased"

"Abby, there's no title" Sophie said.

"There is but it's invisible to the untrained eye" Abby said as she put the book near the window, letting the dim sunlight bathe it's cover. Suddenly the words showed up "_Devouring Shadows_".

"That's creepy" Sophie said as she braced herself.

"Only the title. This will help her out with some of her untrained abilities. I can't wait to see her face" Abby said as she took the book to the counter, her light green robes framing her steps.

"Good choice Miss Dumbledore" the old man said as he returned to the front of the store "I believe I know whom this will be going to"

Abby nodded.

"I better wrap this up nicely then" and with a snap of his fingers, the book was inside a deep purple box, adorned with lilac lace "I'll even give you a discount. Tell your cousin that's my part of the gift".

"I'll be sure to tell her Mr. Sands" Abby said smiling.

"I hope she likes it. This book is very hard to find, but as I always say to my customers, rare things can be found here" Mr. Sands said.

"Indeed" a deep melodic voice came from behind the two girls.

Abby's blood - her very soul - froze on the spot. She slowly turned to find the owner of the voice standing against the light. Even though he was surrounded by shadows, she knew that figure very well; the broad shoulders, the high chin and the cane. She could never mistake that cane.

"Mr. Malfoy" Mr. Sands said, trying not to let his fear show.

Lucius looked at Sands, and that was enough for the man to vanish into his tiny office. Then, with the pointed sound of the cane hitting the floor, Lucius slowly made his way toward the two girls, his thin lips forming an evil smile and his gray eyes piercing their very souls. The long silver blond hair was tied in a ponytail with a black bow and he was dressed from top to bottom in his usual black. He took Abby's hand in his and kissed the back of it softly, making icy shivers go down her spine.

"It's been a long time Miss Dumbledore" Lucius hissed "Where have you been hiding from me?"

Abby took a step back, but couldn't let go of his hand.

"I haven't... been…hiding" Abby said, shaking.

Lucius smiled evilly at her. He let go of her hand as his eyes fell upon Sophie, who was standing near Abby.

"Well, well, well" Lucius said, his smile vanishing "What have you got here? A Muggle" he hissed as he got closer to Sophie.

Sophie also took a few steps back. She knew this man could not be good to be around. His eyes were so cold and his voice…his voice messed with her mind.

"The very first Muggle Dumbledore" Lucius scorned "How shameful for your family. I cannot believe what you late aunt would have to say about this"

"She'd say, _leave while you still can_. And I strongly suggest _you_ do" a soothing voice hissed.

Lucius turned around to find Moira by the door; her eyes set on his. Black surrounded her dress and robes making her pale skin stand out. The long dark hair was tied up as usual and as Moira stood in the sunlight, the reddish tone of her hair came out of hiding. The personification of danger had her arms crossed as she watched him.

"Lady Crane" Lucius said gallantly, his eyes not leaving hers "What a pleasant surprise"

"Are you finished here Abigail?" Moira asked, her eyes not leaving Lucius. Abby nodded "Then I suggest we leave"

In a flash, Abby took the book from the counter, Sophie's hand, and left the shop, dragging her sister- in-law with her.

"Your cousin is a rare jewel, my lady" Lucius said as he took a step closer to Moira "I understand how protective you are of her"

Moira advanced on Lucius slowly, as a predator on its prey. She came close to him, and standing on tiptoe, she put her face really close to his ear.

"You come close to her again, and I'll kill you...with your own wand" she hissed.

Malfoy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as the words were spoken, as he realized the threat was very real. Not many people had that effect upon him. Only one to be exact but this one was all about punishing and not threatening. Lucius could see perfectly now why Voldemort wanted Moira back so badly. Since a Malfoy would always be a Malfoy and instead of feeling diminished by what the woman said, he decided to play her game, see how far she would go, how long it would take for her to lose her temper. Lucius took one more step toward Moira, standing inches away from her. He leaned down a bit so that their faces got closer.

"You can do better than that, Moira" Lucius whispered "I thought we were past threats. Why don't you _do_ something instead?"

Moira smiled maliciously at him as she took one step away from him.

"What are you saying Mr. Malfoy?" she spoke loud and clear sounding as innocent as never before "I could _never_ hurt anyone" she leaned next to Lucius once more "But don't tempt me" she hissed, her eyes as cold as her voice "It hurts me that you think that way" she said aloud again, sounding terribly disturbed "I never thought that someone I considered a friend, the father of one of my students, would think ill of me. I hope time will change your mind, Mr. Malfoy. Have a good day" then she turned on her heels and left the store.

Lucius stood there, frozen on the spot as the will to grip that witch's throat ran through him. Cunning and intelligent, Moira wouldn't let herself be thought of as a threat to the wizard world, not now that she was under the public scrutiny again. Oh, but there were ways to show that snake's true self, and Malfoy not only knew a couple of them, but wasn't afraid of using them.

Lucius turned as he heard Mr. Sands clean his throat. The look on his face was of disbelief, but the man wasn't crazy enough to voice his opinions of had just happened in his store. So Malfoy put the snobbish face he could muster on and elegantly walked out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Sophie asked as she, Abby and Moira walked toward the Three Broomsticks.

"I would also like to know" Moira said firmly, stilling a glance toward Abby.

Abigail walked in hurried steps, not meeting her cousin's gaze. How could she explain what had happened between her and Lucius Malfoy? She thought she would never have to tell anyone, but obviously, she was wrong. It had been a long time ago, but now, the images of their past were coming back to haunt her and by the tone of Moira's voice, she wouldn't let her alone until she knew everything.

As they walked through the streets Sophie could not avoid noticing how people whispered and turned their heads to follow their movements. She noticed that they weren't looking only at Moira but at her. Apparently, Moira didn't mind or didn't want to mind, but the attention bothered Sophie. She heard Moira being addressed as Lady Crane, as she elegantly walked by them, her head held high, her eyes set in front of her and her dark robes framing her steps. Some would actually take off their hats to her as she passed by them. Sophie would also hear the term 'Muggle' as she passed by and wondered if there was any other non-wizard person in the village. She thought that as she reached the bar they were heading, it would be better, but she was wrong.

Inside the Three Broomsticks the mood was the same. Sirius and Remus were by the bar, talking to Rosmerta, at ease now, laughing at the stories they were remembering. Their heads snapped toward the door as silence suddenly filled the room once more. Sirius' eyes found Moira's as she made her way to the table at the far back of the bar. Whispering filled the room once more. Abby and Sophie followed Moira to the back of the tavern, trying not to feel the awkwardness of having many eyes set upon them. In no time, Sirius, Remus and Nicholas were at their table.

"How do you like it here, love?" Nicholas asked Sophie.

"It is very nice" Sophie said, noticing how the two girls weren't making any comments about the blond gentleman "I don't think the people here are accustomed to seeing non magic folk around though"

"They aren't" replied Sirius "They aren't accustomed in seeing a lot of us, I might add" his eyes found Moira's.

"Excuse me" Moira whispered and left the table.

"Is it something wrong?" Remus asked Abby.

"No, nothing is wrong at all" Abby replied hastily "The pressure of the past is upon her shoulders, that's all. It'll pass"

Sophie frowned at her. It was the very first time she saw Abby lie and she was very bad at it. What about the blond gentleman? He clearly had upset them both and why on earth was she not telling them so they could go do something about it?

Lupin had his eyes on Abby. He could feel something was wrong for she was gripping a package against her chest protectively, as if it were a shield.

"So, what did you get?" Lupin asked.

"What?" Abby looked at him, snapping back from her thoughts "Oh, I got a present for Moira"

"Any ideas to help me out? I'm not good with these things" Sirius said.

"I know what I'll get her" Lupin said softly, looking at his cup of tea.

"I got ours already" Nicholas said "Don't worry about it" he told Sophie.

"May I ask something? It might sound stupid but" Sophie said and saw Abby's blue eyes wide, looking at her "I heard people calling Moira 'Lady Crane', why is that?"

They looked at each other as an uncomfortable silence filled the space between them.

"Moira was once engaged to a Lord" Lupin said in barely more than a whisper.

"Why didn't she marry him?" Sophie asked innocently.

Once again, they looked at each other. It was Nicholas' time to answer.

"Do you remember the wizard I told you about? You-Know-Who? She was engaged to him, to the Dark Lord"

Sophie's jaw fell. She looked at Moira, who was now drinking from a glass goblet, sitting alone by the bar. That was why people would talk about her on the streets. Sophie knew Moira was gifted in the Dark Arts, as they call it, but being engaged with the ultimate bad guy was something she would never have guessed.

"Is that why people are so afraid of her?" Sophie whispered, leaning toward the center of the table.

"Amongst other things, yes" Lupin replied "Moira broke off the engagement but couldn't get rid off the title"

"Yes, amongst other things" Sirius said as he saw Snape enter the bar.

"Excuse me" Abby said and left the table, walking toward Moira.

Moira had her back to the door. She was fully aware of how wizards were whispering about her, but she knew it would die out in a few days. Her attention was focused on what had happened between Abby and Lucius. Abigail never hid anything from Moira, she never had a reason to do so, but now, behaving like she was, Moira was certain something was very wrong. She couldn't imagine what had happened between them but one thing was certain; he better not have touched her.

"Moira...I need to tell you something" Abby said weakly, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"If it is what I think it is, please don't" Moira said harshly.

"It is not what you think" Abby said, trying to keep the tears from falling "I was...he"

"Did you have an affair with Lucius Malfoy?" Moira whispered to Abby low enough so no one could hear them.

Abby was stunned, not moving, not even breathing.

"How could you?" Moira asked between clenched teeth.

"I didn't have an affair" Abby sobbed weakly "He...oh, Merlin"

Moira took Abby's arm and took her to the back of the bar, away from everyone's glance. They went into one of the storage rooms.

"Abigail, look at me" Moira demanded "What happened?"

The pain in Abby's eyes was tangible. Moira's eyebrows shot up in her face.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, holding her cousin's shoulders "Abby...did he" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He tried" Abby said shaking "But I got away. All he did was kiss me. I don't want to remember this anymore" she started to cry.

The images came back to Abigail, flooding her mind. The rhythmic sound of the cane on the floor as he approached her. Lucius' touch, soft at first, spellbinding, than harsh, demanding, his eyes on her, violating her secrets, and his lips on her skin... cold to the eye but warm to the touch. Lucius was a man like no one Abigail had known before and it terrified her. She remembered fighting to get away from him, but although she tried very hard she could never forget how she felt when she was in his arms, before realizing what he was about to do. She felt safe, valuable and completely hopeless.

"I thought I was over this, but I'm not Moira" Abby sobbed "I can't face him again I just can't"

Abby embraced Moira, resting her head upon her cousin's shoulder as tears fled her eyes. On the shelves of the storage room, bottles began to rattle, and wood began to crack. Moira shot her eyes closed as she tried to control her temper, as she tried not to think of what happened to her cousin in Lucius' hands, as she tried not to think of what might have happened if she hadn't gotten to the bookshop in time. _Your cousin is a rare jewel_. Two bottles shattered, making Abby gasp and look at Moira.

"Don't do anything, Moira, please" Abby pleaded.

Another bottle shattered, falling to the floor.

"Please" Abby held Moira's hands "I don't want anyone to know. I'll just stay away from him, he can't do anything to me now...if anyone finds out, he'll be finished"

Moira regarded Abby. She was right. Lucius had a reputation to follow and if anyone found out that he tried to force himself on a Dumbledore, it would be the end of it. But even so, Moira couldn't simply stand there and do nothing about it.

"When did this happen?" Moira asked, her voice dangerously low.

"A few years ago" Abby said "We met in Knockturn Alley"

"What were you doing there, Abby? You know you are not supposed to go there by yourself" Moira reprimanded her "I'm sorry...did you tell anyone?"

Abby shook her head 'no' as tears streamed down her face.

"What about Remus?" Moira asked

"No, he can never know about this, Moira" Abby said urgently, her voice trembling "I can't imagine what he would do. I can't...I can't lose him"

Moira hugged her cousin again. Her mind was in turmoil. Not only what Abby had told her but what Remus had, about caring for another woman. He couldn't care for another girl, not while he had Abby. It was too confusing. Maybe he had forgotten all about the other for he had been acting very normal toward her, very romantic and attentive as he had always been. Maybe she should ask him about it, make sure that Abby was going to be taken care of by him.

"What will you do?" Abby asked, her head on Moira's shoulder.

"I don't know" Moira said weakly "But if he touches you again or even comes near you...I'll make sure he'll put that cane of his to a good use" she said firmly "I'm sorry" Moira said, looking in her cousin's eyes "For thinking you...for saying those things"

"I don't blame you" Abby said softly, looking at the floor.

Moira raised Abby's chin.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that, understand me?" Abby nodded weakly "But I don't want you wondering down over at Knockturn Alley again, you hear me? That's no place for you"

Abby took Moira's hand in hers. How could two girls of the same family be so different and yet so alike? Since they were kids, Moira watched over Abby, not paying attention to her complaints. _I can see the future, cousin. I'll be fine on my own,_ Abby used to say, but Moira paid no attention. Clearly she had been right. Abby saw what would happen between her and Lucius moments before it did, and that was the only thing that made her get away from him. If she hadn't seen it, she probably wouldn't have found the strength to fight him. Abigail never thought Moira would react the way she did. She thought she wouldn't understand, that she would curse Lucius on the spot, but she didn't…she understood what had happened, how it had happened, and Abby saw why. She knew it because it had happened to her. For a second, Moira's defenses were down and Abby saw a glimpse of what had happened between her and Tom Riddle, how he enchanted her, deceived her and, thus, hurt her. She saw Moira's heart break before the defenses were up again, and her past and future were blocked from her view once more.

"How can anyone think you're evil?" Abby said quietly, looking at the depth of her cousin's eyes "A Dark Witch with a golden heart. You're one of a kind"

"That's the problem" Moira whispered, not meeting her cousin's gaze "Malfoy was right about one thing though" she turned to Abby "You truly are a rare jewel. Fighting him the way you did, then and now, took a lot of courage, a lot of strength. Don't ever forget that"

"I had a good teacher" Abby said quietly.

Smiling weakly Abby wiped the tears away from her face, and with a wave of her hand, the red marks on her face that showed she had been crying were gone. Moira, on the other hand performed the _Reparum_ charm over the bottles that her mind had cracked. Slowly, the two cousins left the room, talking as if they were whispering innocent secrets to each other, not letting people realize what had really happened. Abby went back to the table, sitting by Remus, squeezing his hand tightly, as Moira went back to her lonely bar stool.

Feeling anger still run thorough her veins, Moira focused on the table where her friends were sitting. Nicholas and Sophie were deeply engaged in conversation with Remus and Sirius, as Abby joined them. Poor girl, she didn't want to imagine what she had been through. If she tried, Moira was sure more than mere bottles would burst and that in a matter of seconds her hands would be gripping Lucius' throat. Although, Moira thought, he didn't know she knew about his 'encounter' with Abby. It was far from her mind putting her cousin in the spotlight with something like this, but knowing this could came in handy if needed. Moira shivered as she sipped her drink, trying not to think about it, telling herself that Abby was all right, that she was safe with Remus, safe beside the man who returned her affections.

The day wasn't half way gone and if she planned to make it back to Hogwarts safe, she had to think about something else so her eyes traveled the room, finding Madame Rosmerta talking to Minerva at their table. She saw students drinking their Butterbeer and commenting on the new items at Zonko's and about the best flavors of sweets. At one of the tables were Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had a camera in his hands and he took pictures of his friends, including Megan, who had entered the bar with Neville awhile back, holding a small parcel in her hand and a wide smile upon her lips. Well, the girl accepted to be in the picture with Hermione and Ginny only because everyone insisted. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. Moira smiled to herself, feeling glad that the girl found friends in her own house, and wasn't being left out. She was relieved that one member of that family could still be "saved".

Harry's eyes found Moira's and he smiled. That was James' smile on his lips. Harry looked remarkably like his father, even acted like him, but his eyes were Lily's. There were times he even sounded like his mother, the same authoritarian tone. Moira returned the smile discretely, feeling the anger inside her heart calm down a bit as she looked at Harry. He didn't fear her anymore and that was comforting. The boy returned his attention to his friends as they left the tavern. Moira's eyes traveled back to the bar and she found a young man, no older than eighteen, tall, dark red hair and big brown eyes looking straight at her. He, on the contrary of many in the village, smiled at her and came forward, approaching the bar slowly.

"What can I help you with?" Moira asked as she sipped her drink.

"That is usually my line" the young man said, blushing "I'm new here. This is my first job"

"Congratulations then" Moira said.

"I'm sorry Miss Crane but I must say it is an honor to meet you. Aunt used to say she knew you, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, but I never believed her"

Moira's eyes narrowed as another problem found its way into her mind, as a probable solution for it.

"So you're Rosmerta's nephew?" the boy nodded "It's good that you're helping her around here" she took another sip from the glass, looking at the boy from the rim "What is your name?"

"Alexander Kieran" he said.

"Well, Alexander Kieran, I believe you could help me" she said, "You see, we've been trying to track down a man called Peter Pettigrew. Ask your aunt about him, she'll tell you his story. Would you be so kind to send an owl to Hogwarts if you hear anything?" she asked sweetly but firmly.

"Of course" he said, puffing his chest out proudly "As soon as I know anything, I'll let you know Miss"

"Thank you" she said and the boy left for the kitchen, smiling and walking proudly.

Moira's eyes found her friends' table. Abby had her head lying on Remus' shoulder and he caressed her hand softly. Moira sighed relieved as she saw them. Sirius was not there anymore but had moved to another table where Professor Vector, Sinistra and Flitwick were talking. Moira took another sip of her drink and her eyes found Alexander again as he served one of the students' tables. He smiled broadly at her.

"One more second and he will start to drool" Snape grunted behind Moira.

"It isn't polite to sneak up on people, you know?" Moira said not turning to look at him "The boy just wants to help"

Snape pursed his lips and snorted.

"Jealous?" Moira asked as she drank the last remaining liquid from her goblet, eyes on Snape.

Snape snorted again and that made Moira smile. They stayed like that for a while, in silence. Snape ordered a goblet of whine.

"Incredible" Moira said and saw through the corner of her eye Snape look at her "A whole minute without arguing" she said and looked at him "I think we have reached our record".

"Indeed" he replied and looked straight ahead again. The word made her remember Lucius and that was not a safe subject for her to remember now.

"Well, since we are in such good terms, what have you been doing for all these years, Snape?" Moira, asked turning to face him again "I mean, we haven't spoken in over fifteen years. We used to talk more" she added the last note softly, with longing.

"What have you been drinking, Crane?" he asked seriously, turning to look at her.

"Pumpkin juice" she said fast "Don't change the subject. I'm curious...we've known each other for a long time and you never told me anything regarding your life - outside of Hogwars that is, and the Death Eater thing doesn't count. I don't want to hear it. And that is not fair since you knew all about my engagement" Moira said very fast as if she would lose the courage to ask if she spoke normaly.

"I don't think it is any of your business" Snape said dryly, turning back to his drink.

"And the time for arguing is back. It was nice while it lasted" Moira said as she rose from her stool.

If it had been in any other time during their lives, Moira would be casting spells over herself, trying to undo what she just did, but now, things were different. She felt as if she's been hiding her feelings for far too long and maybe, just maybe, if she got him to tell her enough, to give her a clue that he cared for her in any way, she might just tell him what she's been hiding for so long. In the past month that was what had been happening to her, and the thought of making herself that vulnerable toward him scared her, so she avoided him. His constant fights with Sirius didn't help either, but Moira couldn't deny what her heart was asking. She has been lying to herself for far too long, pretending that she could live on hating Snape, having him a close range but never at her reach and that lie was tearing her apart Her father had once said that love was strength and not weakness and she could see how right he was now. After seeing why Henry was cursed, fear took hold of Moira and she dreaded the mere thought of Voldemort getting near her again. She looked at Abby and saw how devoted to her Remus was and she envied that. She knew that if Remus ever found out what Lucius had done, the wolf in him wouldn't wait for the full moon and that is what Moira wanted. She wanted someone who would slay dragons for her, who would protect her from everything and everyone even if she didn't need protection but she knew, as she had told Remus once, that she wouldn't allow herself to live that lie again, not with Snape not with anyone else. Well, love didn't let her make that choice and as she is sitting here, loosing herself into his deep black eyes, she could no longer deny the craving inside of her.

She turned toward him once again, standing beside him on the bar, eyes looking for his.

"I need to talk to you" she said in a more serious tone of voice.

Snape looked at her, frowning. The light tone she was using to question him had vanished and a more serious, delicate one took its place. He was scared to hear what he thought she was going to say. He thought of so many different things that could leave those delicious lips of hers, and although many could make his day, they could never happen and were better left unsaid. For a long time Snape has been meaning to ask her why she hadn't fought back when he had hurt her, right after the attack on the school, but he was afraid to hear the answer. If it was the perfect one he wanted, if she cared for him, he thought he would not be able to control himself. As much as he hated to admit, Snape didn't trust himself when he was around Moira. He had an impeccable amount of self-control, but when she entered the room, the effort to keep that control was exhausting. He wished for a day when he didn't have to keep himself at arm's length from her, but he knew that that day would never come. But right now, Moira was right next to him, apparently ready to tell him what he needed to know, what he wanted to know and it hit him. The day was here, but what about him? Was he strong enough...or weak enough to say that he wanted her, that he needed her? Did he...love her? Was he capable of love or was all of this he had always felt toward her passion, lust? It could not be only the desire to obtain the unobtainable… Snape knew what he felt and hated himself for feeling it, for allowing the thought of being vulnerable, of having a weakness, but he could not help it as much as he tried.

"I need to tell you something" Moira said in barely more than a whisper "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time actually. I don't think here is the place but..." Moira stopped her line of thought and as a deep frown took hold of her face, she moved to look at the entrance to the bar. As she saw the owner of the essence that had reached her nostrils, Moira's face went from calm to angry in a matter of seconds "Oh, this is just perfect" she whispered under her breath. Suddenly the brush of anger that had broken upon her because of Lucius, returned when she saw his sister, Maeve. Of all times, she had to show up now.

Snape searched for the person she was talking about and found a blond woman standing by the entrance to the Threes Broomsticks. With silver blond hair that hanged just above her shoulders, gray eyes and thin rosy lips, Maeve Malfoy made her entrance. As soon as she saw Snape, a sly grin appeared on her lips as she made her way toward him. Snape's eyebrows dropped and his lips curled. This could not happen in a more inconvenient time. He turned to the bar, noticing that Moira had moved to have her back turned to Maeve.

"Hello Severus" Maeve said provocatively "I never thought I'd see you around here"

"What are you doing here, Maeve?" Snape asked, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Now, Severus, that is not nice" she came a bit closer to Snape "What happened to ´hello, I'm glad to see you, Maeve´?" she smiled at him "You can say I'm here to bid you company. If my memory serves me correctly, you didn't complaint about it last time"

Moira's head turned to him fast and a look of disbelief took hold of her chocolate brown eyes. In a matter of seconds, the look vanished and her eyes turned ice cold and indifferent again. She cleaned her throat softly as she moved passed Maeve. The blond witch toward her.

"Oh, Moira…" spite in her voice "I didn't see you there. Having a good day?"

Moira's eyes found Maeve's. Indifference took hold of her face, perfectly masking the pain she was in. She was glad Maeve had interrupted her before she had the chance of spilling her feelings toward Snape. So there was more to them than just acquaintance. She had asked and she had gotten her answer.

"Yes, lovely time" she murmured firmly "Excuse me" and she left the bar, not meeting Snape's eyes.

Maeve turned to Snape after she had made sure Moira had left the bar.

"Three is a crowd anyway"

* * *

A big sign on the outside of Honey Dukes got the attention of a lot of students. It read in big golden letters: MAKE UP YOUR OWN FLAVOR OF BERTTIE BOTT'S EVERY FLAVOR BEANS!

The store was packed and the most intriguing flavors were being tried.

"Almond with honey" Hermione said smiling as she poured the ingredients inside the pot with plain beans.

"That sounds good" Ginny said "I'll get chocolate and strawberries"

"They would be a hit if we were to go trick or treating" Harry said.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"That's what Muggles do on Halloween" Hermione said, "They dress up in costumes and knock on houses saying 'trick or treat'. Usually people give out a lot of candy, that's the treat, but the ones that don't get a trick"

"That sounds like fun" George said.

"Well, my uncle Vernon wasn't too pleased when eggs got thrown at our door and windows. They didn't give out candy nor let me out on Halloween" Harry said as he put his camera back into his robes.

"Now you don't have to worry about that anymore" Hermione said, patting Harry's back "We can all celebrate Halloween with lots of candy"

"Without the tricks" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

The room had a sweet smell to it, a mix of several scents and spices. The colorful jars of candy made the shop look as if it came out of a children's book. The room was not only filled with Hogwarts students. Pointy hats and colorful robes went in and out of the store, making beans, buying chocolate frogs and getting tons of different sweets wrapped up to go. Harry looked around and couldn't keep inside the smile that reached his lips. He was home, he was in the world that he belonged. He looked at his side and Hermione was going through her list, making sure all of her gifts were bought. She would always send sweets home to her parents, since they were hard to find in the Muggle world. Knowing they were dentists, Harry found her choice of gifts quite amusing, but she would write a note along with the sweets, reassuring them she was brushing her teeth after every meal and piece of candy.

As they were leaving Honey Dukes, Harry stopped by the door, his eyes locked to the other side of the street. His lips parted but no sound came out of them. He frowned, squinting his eyes trying to focus, trying to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Ron, stopping beside him.

Harry blinked and there she was. A woman, dressed in midnight blue, with a baby in her arms, his head limp on her shoulder, fast asleep. He could hear the lullaby from where he was standing, but could not see her face.

"It's her" Harry whispered "It's the woman in my dreams"

Ron and Hermione looked at where Harry was staring but there was nothing there. No woman, only the side wall to the Potion's shop.

"Harry, there's no one there" Hermione told him softly.

"Here, stand over here and look straight ahead, you can't miss her" he said, taking Hermione by her elbow and moving her to where he was standing. When he looked up again, the woman was gone "She was right there" Harry said frowning "I saw her"

"Maybe we should talk to Sirius, Harry" Ron said as he took his friend's elbow, leading him to the Three Broomsticks.

"It's one thing to dream but a completely different one to see her while you're awake" Hermione said, following the boys.

* * *

Moira had walked to the very borders of Hogsmeade, trying to calm herself down, trying not to go back to the Three Broomsticks and slap Snape's face. She thanked Maeve for having interrupted them. What if she had been a bit late? Moira would have told Snape about how she felt and would have made a complete fool of herself. Although she was 'saved' from that, the young Dumbledore could not ignore the heartache those words had caused; that and the fact he hadn't told her about them. Moira knew he would never have but still, she could not believe this was happening. Deep down, she knew this could come true, she knew that they would end up together, having an affair, but knowing is very different from supposing, and although it was better for her to know, so she avoided the humiliation of opening her heart to him, the pain was so great, she wished she hadn't heard it. The sky had darkened and every now and then the sound of thunder could be heard. A storm was coming.

Moira closed her eyes. She just wanted to disappear, to simply vanish...anything not to be feeling as miserable as she was. Anything not to imagine Snape's thin fingers caressing another woman's skin, his voice in her ear, his lips kissing somebody else's lips. Her hand went to her face as she found a drop streaming down. She looked up at the sky, looking for the cloud that had let the raindrops fall, but found none. It wasn't rain but the outcome of the tempest that had settled on her heart. Another teardrop streamed down her face, but Moira took it away with her fingertips. It had been a long time since she had cried, years actually, and she wasn't about to start now. She was not going to allow Snape, a formal Death Eater, the man who had taken her to Voldemort, to hurt her like this, she wouldn't let him have that power over her.

Slowly, Moira turned and started on her way back to town, praying she wouldn't run into Snape again. The lonely sounds of her heels on the pebbles was hypnotic, but not enough to make her oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. The person following her made no sounds, but his smell told Moira he was a man. She remembered it, but couldn't quite say who it was. Moira stopped near the town, already being able to see the shops and houses at a distance, and turned only to find her shadow on the ground. Narrowing her eyes, Moira went looking for the man she knew was watching her. Wand in reach and spell on the tip of her tongue, Moira entered an alley that took her to the backdoor of an antique shop. Her steps were cautious, as the scent got stronger. It was pleasant cologne but there was something else to it...something different that Moira couldn't identify.

"Lady Crane" a male voice said from the back of the alley.

Moira's posture toughened as she recognized the voice. From the back of the alley, Liam Laois emerged from the shadows. The father of Iago was a tall, handsome man, with broad shoulders, a goatee, strong features, short dark hair and deep navy blue eyes. He came toward Moira, a sly smile on his lips and a venomous look in his eyes.

"He did not lie" he whispered as he got closer to Moira "You _are_ beautiful. Even more than when we were younger, I might say"

"I'm flattered, but I do not believe you followed me to comment on my looks" Moira said firmly, her eyes not leaving Liam's "And of course this is not about your son".

Liam Laois was more than just the father of Iago and a wealthy wizard. He was known for being one of the cruelest Death Eaters. Unpredictable, Liam saved no efforts to get what he wanted or whom he wanted. Moira knew him from her school days, and her knowledge of his actions taught her enough not to underestimate him.

"I'm not following you, Lady Crane, I'm biding you company" he hissed getting a bit closer to her "You seemed so lonely back there that I thought you could use a friend", he said as he reached for a strand of hair that had come loose and was over her face. Moira took a step away from his reach and frowned.

"I don't recall ever being your friend" Moira replied, angrily "In the beggining of the school year you told me you needed to meet to talk about your son. Mr. Laois, now is not the time nor place so, if you'll excuse me" she turned to leave.

"There's nothing for you that way, my lady" he spoke after her. Moira stopped with her back turned to him "I don't know why you insist on going against your instincts" his voice was closer "You should know better" he whispered by her ear.

Moira turned quickly finding herself inches away from Liam.

"_You _should know better than take these liberties with me _Mr. Laois_" she hissed menacingly "Please, keep your distance" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Or what? You'll curse me? The father of one of your students, in the middle of a fearing Hogsmeade? I don't think so" his eyes locked on hers.

"What do you want?" she asked, taking another step back.

Liam smiled at her, his navy blue eyes glittering.

"If you came all this way only to invite me to _join_ you, you wasted your time" Moira said turning to leave again "Malfoy already tried and didn't succeed".

"You know me better than that. I don't follow anyone's steps. All I am saying is that _He_ can be very... _persuasive_"

Moira stopped and turned once more to face him. Her eyes were narrowed and anger took hold of her.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked almost amused.

"Oh, no, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it" Liam said as he approached her "I do respect your powers, Lady Crane, is just that, well...I would hate to see you hurt" He then started to laugh softly "Oh, what am I saying" he looked at her again, pure hatred in his eyes "I would absolutely _love _to see you dead but, unfortunately, that is not my decision to make", he said and smiled again.

Moira narrowed her eyes at him as her perfectly trimmed eyebrows were put together in a frown. He wasn't talking about her joining Voldemort...it was something else. He was keeping her away from Hogsmeade. Before she knew it, she had turned away from him, running away from the alley, into Hogsmeade.

"Such a waste of potential. Don't tell me I didn't warn you" Liam whispered amused.

* * *

As Moira got closer to the main street, rain began to pour down. The sky had turned a deep tone of gray and students were using impermeable spells on them as they continued to walk in and out of shops. Sophie and Sirius were crossing the street when she saw Moira.

"What… Sirius, why is she running?" asked Sophie.

Sirius turned and saw Moira running toward them. Occasionally she would look up to the sky, looking for something.

"Inside NOW!" Moira demanded as she ran past students "Get inside. Lock the doors. DO IT!"

As they saw their Professor actually scream at them for the first time, the students didn't wait for a second order. Running into the stores, taverns and restaurants, the kids vanished from sight. Then what she feared hit her. The pain came so deeply and intensely, Moira actually stopped in the middle of the street, put her head up and painfully pulled air into her lungs. Her left shoulder blade started to sting as she closed her eyes tight, concentrating, trying not to pass out. Thunder rumbled. Her heart was in flames and air was not getting to her lungs. She opened her eyes but what she saw was not the streets but the inside of the Three Broomsticks. Harry was lying on the floor, his body twisting, and his lips purple. She closed her eyes and the image shuffled as she pulled air in again. Curtains flowing, a body on the floor, a cradle, green light. When Moira opened them again there were the so familiar red eyes and hissing.

"No" she whispered "You are not taking him" and her knees faulted her.

"Got you" Sirius said as he put his arms around her, catching her before she hit the ground "Moira what is it, what's happening?" despair in his voice.

Moira looked up at him; her eyes wide. He didn't know. Sirius didn't know what was going on.

"Harry" Moira said weakly, struggling to stand again. As the tips of her long fingers touched Sirius face, the image of Harry twisting on the floor hit him. His heart hurt inside his chest and air escaped him. Moira took her hand from his face "I have to get to him" she said panting.

Sirius helped Moira up and started on their way toward The Three Broomsticks but something made them stop. A light that didn't belong with the storm caught their attention. As they turned, in the sky the Dark Mark was shinning brightly. The streets were deserted except for Moira and Sirius, who stood alone, in the middle of the road, staring at the mark. Sirius felt her squeeze his hands as she pulled air in.

"Go" he said "I'll take care of them"

Moira looked up at him and nodded. Behind her, in the gray sky, broomsticks came flying. There were at least ten Death Eaters mounted on their broomsticks, throwing spells and curses, making things explode and people scream. Moira heard it and her heart felt for Sirius, but she had to get to Harry. The pain was getting stronger, making it very hard to keep running. The storm unleashed its fury over Hogsmeade, and apparently it wasn't the only force out of control. The pain was still strong but there was something stronger taking control of Moira; the image of her mother, lying on her bed, cold, dead. Tom's eyes, his promises, his lies. All of it came back to her in a matter of seconds, the same time that it took the Death Eaters to get to her. It didn't take long for Death Eaters to position themselves around town, circling Sirius and, to Moira's despair, getting to The Three Broomsticks before her.

"Out of my way" Moira hissed, trying as best as she could to hide the pain she was feeling.

"We'll get out after he's taken" a Death Eater said, putting himself in front of the tavern's door "Don't get involved, Lady Crane. We're not here for you"

The second Death Eater cursed, as he couldn't get the door to open. Looking through the windows, Moira could see McGonagall and Flitwick pointing their wands to the door and windows. She thanked them silently as they continue to seal the place with spells. Moira's attention turned to the Death Eaters in front of her. They seemed to hesitate in sending spells her way. The pain was getting harder to control. Harry was slipping between her fingers and she couldn't let that happen. She had to finish this before it was too late.

"Don't try my patience. Out of my way" Moira said. The Death Eaters pulled out their wands "I thought so" Moira's pupils dilated.

* * *

"What's going on?" yelled Ginny "Harry!"

Harry fell to the floor without any warning. His body twitched from side to side and he struggled to breathe. As soon as he hit the floor, Ron and Hermione were by his side, trying to hold him still but not achieving their purpose. Everyone in the room opened space around them. McGonagall was on her feet; moving toward the doors with Flitwick by her side, casting guarding spells.

"He's trying to take him away" Abby said urgently, her blue eyes wide "He's taking Harry away" she urged.

In a matter of seconds, Remus was by Harry, holding his back against his chest, his right hand over his scar and his left arm around him, from shoulder to waist, like a seatbelt.

"Hermione, Ron, I need you to help me" Remus said, struggling to keep Harry still "Get his hands and tell him to stay. Give him reasons to stay with us"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she started to tell him how Halloween was going to be fun and how they had a lot of Quidditch games to play. Ron, who had his face very pale now, told him about Christmas holidays, of how they would explore the castle and, probably get in trouble. While this was going on, Remus was whispering something under his breath and the best Hermione heard was.

"Fight him, Harry. Please, don't give in"

"Don't leave us, Harry" Hermione pleaded by her friend's ear.

"Please, Harry" Ron whispered. Tears filled his eyes as he saw Harry's jet-black hair begin to turn white.

Everyone screamed as the body of a Death Eater was thrown against one of the windows. He fell on the ground outside but was soon taken up in the air by a wave of Moira's hand. In a matter of seconds, the Death Eater was on the other side of the street, lying on his back, unconscious. The same was on the path of the other Death Eater but Moira didn't get her chance. Air escaped her as the pain took hold of her body and she was caught off guard. Before she could react, Moira was lying against a door of a shop, on the other side of the street.

"Moira!" Sirius screamed, looking at her slam against the door and fall to the ground.

It was all the few remaining Death Eaters needed. Before Sirius could turn to Moira, he was on the ground, twisting and turning with unbelievable pain. The Crucio curse hit him. All Sirius could think of was of letting go, let them take him away so maybe the pain could stop, but that wasn't what happened. The pain did stop but at another price. When Sirius took control of his muscles and focused his eyesight, his jaw dropped. The three remaining Death Eaters had their feet hanging from the ground, their hands on their throats, choking. Sirius turned on his stomach and saw Moira holding her bare hands at them, her eyes dark as night itself fixed on the three masked men. A crack of lightening sounded and the men weren't there anymore. She fell to the ground.

"Moira" Sirius said, getting closer to her, but she waved her hand at him, pointing at the Three Broomsticks.

"Get to him, slow it down" she whispered "It's not over" Sirius looked up to the end of the street and one last Death Eater was approaching them "Get to him, Sirius. Get to Harry, please"

And Sirius ran as fast as he could, bursting the doors of the Three Broomsticks open as the teachers undid the spell. He ran to his godson, keeling down beside him. In a blink, Snape was by him, holding a dagger in his hand. Sirius looked up at the Potion's Master and nodded. Holding the right palm of his hand to Snape, and having Remus do the same with Harry's left one, Snape let the dagger slide by their clear skin.

"My blood" Sirius said "Your blood" and Harry's hand was tainted with the crimson of his blood "Our blood!" Sirius held Harry's hand in his, as they both twitched, seeing and feeling the same things "Fight him, Harry!" Sirius demanded, his eyes unfocused "You did it before, Harry. Don't let him win" and his hair started to go gray.

On the outside, Moira struggled to get to her feet once more, composing her posture as best as she could. Although the rain impaired her sense of smell, Moira knew who this Death Eater was, she recognized his walk, and right now, it would be delightful to face him.

"You don't ever listen, do you?" he asked, as he approached her.

"I guess I don't" she said, her voice firm but panting.

Moira tried, but the pain hit her so intensely that she couldn't keep control of herself anymore and fell to the floor. She saw Harry on the floor of the tavern, his hair going white. She saw Sirius trying to bring him back, his own hair going gray. There was nothing that could be done to stop White Death. They weren't strong enough to keep Potter here and Voldemort was not going to let him go. She _had _to get to him.

"They've got her" Abby whispered, her hands pressed against the windows "They've got Moira"

Snape turned to the window. He couldn't help the wave of fear that ran through him when he saw Moira lying on the floor, rain pouring down over her inert body. The last standing Death Eater walked toward her slowly, savoring the sight, his wand pointed at her. Snape' wanted to pound against the window, but he couldn't.

"Get up, Crane" Snape whispered to himself.

The Death Eater put the tip of his boot on Moira's stomach and pushed her so she now layed face up on the floor. He kneeled down next to her, putting his arms under her body, raising it closer to him. She opened her eyes, and frowned as she saw him take his mask off. The Dark Mark shone behind him, making it difficult for her to see his face but she knew whom he was, she knew what he was capable of. In any other situation she could have won, but not now. Moira struggled to keep her mind focused, but the pain was too strong.

"You don't look so powerful now, my lady" he whispered in Moira's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Get away from her" Snape murmured to himself from inside the tavern.

The Death Eater looked into her eyes, holding her against him. The witch so many feared was now vulnerable in his arms. He had no idea why so, but there she was, in the rain, no wand in hand, no strength to curse him. This was going to be easier and more enjoyable than he thought.

"Beautiful as well as deadly" he murmured as his hand caressed her face "I'm glad you're not poisonous" and pulling her closer to him, kissed her fully on her lips.

Snape gripped the doorknob but another hand moved over his, making him stop.

"Don't move" Abigail whispered to him.

"AH!" The Death Eater let go of Moira's body, holding his lips.

"I told you to keep your distance" Moira hissed wiping the Death Eater's blood from her lips with the back of her hand.

"This isn't over, Moira" the Death Eater said and apparated away.

"It's just starting" the young Dumbledore murmured as she painfully tried to get up from the floor.

As soon as Moira was up again, she managed the strength she had left and ran as fast as she could toward the Three Broomsticks, the doors banging opened without her having to touch them. As she got inside, everyone moved out of her way, pushing their backs against the walls. She put herself where Remus was seated, holding Harry securely against her. As soon as she put her hand over his scar, his back arched and he screamed.

"Keep it up!" Remus pleaded, looking at Hermione and Ron "Tell him to come back!"

They kept whispering things to him but now Harry was screaming and Sirius was controlling himself not to scream as well.

"Let go of him" Moira whispered under her breath.

Hermione was in tears as was Ron, Neville and Julie. Megan was leaning against a wall, her gray eyes on Harry but no tears were coming from them. She was too much in shock to cry, to say anything. She had seen her mother in town and seen her vanish with her uncle. Somehow, she felt guilty about what was going on, felt as if she could have done something to stop it, although she knew she couldn't. Her eyes traveled to the doors of the tavern and Megan saw her cousin staring at Harry as well. The superior look Draco usually had on his face was gone as he saw Harry scream. It was the very first time Megan saw genuine fear in Draco's cold gray eyes. She knew why he was so scared and she felt the same. A war had started and being a Malfoy was not going to be easy on them. Megan looked back at Harry, whose hands were in fists and she silently started to mutter a spell of her own, asking him to come back.

Moira was whispering things no one could understand but some by the hissing sounds was parseltongue. From time to time, a grunt escaped her lips, indicating she too was in pain, but nothing could tear her away from Harry…nothing. Then without warning, Harry arched his back, opened his eyes wide and pulled air into his lungs. Moira shut her eyes tightly and as Harry's back came down and they were slammed against the bar that was behind them, taking Sirius along. Harry screamed and started to cough, as air came back to him and his hair started to go back to its usual color. His hands found Moira's and held them instinctively. Sirius lied down on his back and coughed as well, his hand letting go of Harry, healing instantaneously.

"Breathe, Potter, breathe" Moira said softly, still holding him to her "You're safe" she whispered by his ear, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths herself.

Harry opened his eyes to find a room filled with students, teachers and people he never saw before in his life, looking at him. Some were weeping, some smiling and some just too stunned to do anything. He felt horrible, as if he had been hit by a hundred Crucio curses. So much had gone through his mind, he saw his mother, his father, he saw a man calling to him, telling him it was time to meet his parents, and the woman in his dreams crying. Harry felt his soul be torn away from inside him and it hurt to lose it almost as much as it hurt to get it back. It felt as if he was dying in slow motion.

"What ..." he started to ask but was too weak to continue.

"Hush" Moira said by his ear "Rest" and Harry found his eyes closing at her command.

"Hagrid" Moira called softly, "Take him to the Medical Ward" Moira asked softly "Tell my father what happened" Hagrid came forward and carefully took Harry away from Moira and into his arms. Moira got up slowly and painfully, taking Remus' hand to help her up. Hagrid looked into Moira's now chocolate brown eyes as the room did the same. "Tell him Voldemort's powers are back"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the White Death will be more carefully explained in the next chapters, don't worry. The whitening of the hair was one of the effects I had planned for it since the very beginning so sorry if it looks like copy from "X- Men" or some other work. White Death does have other effects and a very interesting reason, so stay tuned for the next chapter.

The "My blood, your blood" spell was taken from "Practical Magic". I've always loved it so this was a way for me to pay tribute to the film and to show the magical bond between godson and godfather.

Since I'm at work right now, I can't actually do that thanking everyone I usually do at the end of every chapter, but you all know who you are and that I LOVE YOU!

Hope you liked it! Be good, eat right and smile always! See you in the next one!


	11. It has always been you

**_Author's notes_**First of all, sorry for the time! I had a lot on my mind plus book five, so...sorry. As you read this you might find pieces of information that appear on book five. Some of them I borrowed (credits are J.K.'s, of course) and some, well... I had written before the book came out and they look alike. Anyway, this is Harry's fifth year in my eyes, so please, don't take what happened during the _Order of the Phoenix_ into this fic. Enjoy and leave me some reviews! As always, the characters belong to the goddess Rowling and whatever you don't recognize from the books are mine. The sole thing I'm taking from writing this is happiness and sanity (cause it's my therapy!).

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.

Chorus

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul

Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.

Bring Me To Life By: Evanescence

**Chapter Eleven**

It Has Always Been You

"Hold on Harry, we're almost there" Hagrid said softly as he took Harry in hasten steps through the Hogwarts' corridors.

The journey from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts never felt so long as it had this time. Harry would open his eyes and close them again, moaning, saying things that made no sense, only making Ron and Hermione get even more worried. His skin was ice cold and Hermione had heard Lupin tell Hagrid to keep Harry warm as soon as they got to the Medical Ward. Harry was a tall fifteen year-old boy but in Hagrid's arms he looked very small and fragile. Hagrid put his thick fur cloak over the boy-who-lived, but still he shivered.

As soon as Hagrid entered the Medical Ward, Poppy came to meet them, leading them to an empty bed. Harry was placed gently above it and immediately covered by several blankets.

"He's freezing" Poppy noted as her hand touched Harry's forehead "What happened?"

But no one had the answer. All they knew was that the Dark Lord had cursed Harry with something incredibly strong that took the effort of his godfather and Dark Magic to bring him back. They didn't know what happened, or how it happened but all they could think of was Moira's words. Voldemort's powers were back and by the look of it, they were stronger than they had ever been.

"We don't know" Hermione said "He just fell to the floor, shivering, and, his hair went white"

The look on Poppy's face was so grave that Hermione simply went quiet. In a matter of seconds, Albus Dumbledore entered the Medical Ward. Poppy turned to him with tears in her eyes, but trying to keep control not to cry in front of the already nervous children. Albus' baby blue eyes found Poppy's and his eyebrows shot up in his forehead.

"White Death" was all Poppy managed to say.

Silence took hold of the room and Hermione could swear she saw fear in Dumbledore's eyes. He approached the children and Hagrid calmly as he usually did.

"Where are the others?" he asked as his eyes fell upon Harry.

"They're on their way, sir" Hagrid said "Sirius is not in a very good shape, headmaster"

Dumbledore looked from Harry to Hagrid, concern in his usual twinkling eyes.

"Sir, profes... your daughter told us to tell you that You-Know-Who's powers are back" Hagrid said, looking down.

"I see" Dumbledore whispered "Tend to him, Poppy. He'll have a rough night ahead of him" he said turning and walking away from the kids and Hagrid.

"Sir, is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore turned to them once more; worry still resided in his face, making him look very old.

"Yes, child. Harry will be just fine" and left the ward.

* * *

Dumbledore walked to the entrance of the castle slowly, the weight of the world in his steps. He stood tall in the top of the stairs, waiting for the children and teachers to arrive. He looked up at the thundering sky and listened to the rain pour down. Dumbledore raised his thin hand to his face and took off his spectacles. His long fingers massaged the bridge of his nose before he put the glasses back on. The wise wizard waited in silence, alone, listening to the rain, waiting to hear his daughter's voice.

"It has started" he whispered into the emptiness of the corridors.

* * *

Hogsmeade had been attacked for the very first time ever since the Dark times. The villagers were apprehensive as Harry Potter was taken back to Hogwarts. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated, Hogsmeade as the rest of the wizard world had lived in threat-free times, but now, in one ordinary afternoon, everything had changed. The boy-who-lived had almost died right before their eyes and the fear of the return of the Dark Times was back. The fear that Harry wouldn't be able to save them all this time was great. As the teachers left the village, rushing the children back to the school, the doors of the shops and houses were shut and locked.

"It has started" Abby said as she reached the streets.

* * *

The rain poured down hard over Hogwarts. As the students and teachers got back to the castle, the Heads of Houses instructed them to return immediately to their common rooms. In hasten steps, the young faces hurried to the safety of their common rooms, where they waited to hear from the teachers that everything was going to be fine, that there was no reason to worry, but given Hogwarts' history, they only hoped they would listen to such things.

"Hold on, mate" Nicholas said as he held Sirius right arm around his neck.

"You'll be fine in no time, Padfoot" Lupin said, holding Sirius' other arm.

Together they helped Sirius up the stairs and into the Medical ward. The three young wizards passed Dumbledore on their way up. His eyes found Lupin's.

"She's on her way back" Lupin said as he passed him.

Dumbledore allowed himself to let go a discrete sigh as he watched the three wizards make their way into the Medical Ward. In only a couple of minutes, his heart calmed down: he heard her heels coming up the steps.

Drenched to the bones, Moira came up the stone steps with difficulty. Her posture was still very rigid, her hair was stuck to her back, making her thin face stand out, and the look in her eyes got many students as far away from her as possible. Her hands gripped tightly her soaked dress, pulling the hem up that usually touched the floor, as she went up the steps, murmuring something. As the young witch reached the top of the stairs, her chocolate brown eyes met her father's blue ones and immediately, Moira's shoulders relaxed. She walked to him and didn't even notice she was already dry by the time she reached him. Before she knew; Dumbledore had his arms around her and rocket her softly from side to side, careful not to touch her left shoulder blade, for he knew she was still in pain. They didn't speak or make any attempt to. Albus was just relieved that he had his only daughter home safe, in his arms again. Moira closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, allowing herself to relax in her father's arms. The moment of calm didn't last too long, for as soon as they heard students approaching, they broke off the embrace. Moira cleared her throat softly and her strict posture went back into place as she walked toward her father's office.

"They were at Death's mercy, father" Moira whispered, tiredness in her voice "There was not one single Auror in the village…not one"

Dumbledore nodded as his own mind raced to find the answers to that. Since last year Aurors had been seen in Hogsmeade and in all places of the wizard world, going back to full activity now that Voldemort had come back. Of course many of them worked on their own since many in the Ministry, including Fudge, didn't want to believe that Voldemort had indeed returned. Then how come there weren't any at the village when the attack happened? Dumbledore looked over his daughter; she was hiding the pain still, he could see it. Moira stole a glance at her father as they walked.

"I'll be fine" she murmured and Dumbledore nodded. Moira pretended she was fine and he pretended to believe it.

"I'll owl Fudge" Dumbledore said softly "There's something out of place here" he added under is breath.

"A lot is out of place here" Moira said, her eyes glittering with something Albus hadn't seen in them for a long time. Plain and simple heartache "There's more, father" Moira whispered.

"I'll need every detail" he said as they reached the gargoyle.

* * *

In the Medical Ward, Harry was twisting and turning in his bed, still freezing. Poppy had to practically throw Hermione and Ron out of the ward, insisting that she needed room to help Harry. Professor McGonagal had to walk them out of the ward and into the common room herself, assuring them that Harry was going to be taken care of and that she would send word of his condition. As soon as Sirius and Harry were in Poppy's care, Nicholas left to check on Sophie and Hagrid was told by Professor Flitwick that the Headmaster wished to speak to him, and left to Dumbledore's office. Left in the room were Lupin, Abby and Poppy to take care of the two wizards.

"Why is he not getting better?" asked Abby.

"He will." Lupin said, his voice hoarse with exhaustion "It was a pretty bad curse and it will take awhile for the effects to fade"

Sirius was on a bed next to Harry's. The hair that fell onto his face was still gray, and his deep dark eyes were closed. Abigail moved to Harry's bed and put her hand over his forehead, closing her eyes.

"There's hissing" Abigail said softly, her eyes closed tightly "and pain. So much pain" she opened her eyes, "These are echoes of the curse, he will be fine as soon as his temperature rises"

"That's the problem; I can't get it to rise" Poppy said "I gave him everything I had, even cast a warming spell but nothing works. I'll get some Rebela roots from Professor Sprout. Made they'll work" and she left.

Abby looked over from Sirius to Harry and on to Lupin.

"Are you sure about this?" Lupin asked.

"I can handle it" Abby said bravely "Put the beds closer to each other" she asked, standing between them. Lupin pulled out his wand from his sleeve and pointed at Harry's bed, moving it to get closer to Sirius. Abby put her hand over Sirius' hand "Sirius, can you hear me?" she asked softly by his ear. Sirius opened his eyes, looked up at her but closed them again "Just try to relax" she said softly.

Abby held Sirius's hand tightly in hers as she took Harry's; she gasped as what felt like lightning go through her. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Harry's temperature to rise. She let go of them and seated on a chair still in between the two beds.

"They'll be fine soon" Abby whispered as her hand traveled to the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes tightly.

"So will you" Lupin said as he kneeled down in front of Abby, conjuring a goblet of clear water in his hands "Godfather and godson with the magical abilities they have, caused a very big effect didn't they?" he asked, smiling shyly.

"Yes" Abby replied and looked over at Harry "He was in so much pain" she got his hand, warmer now "How could anyone do this?"

"I can list you a few reasons" Lupin said as he sat on the floor, by Abby's feet; fatigue taking the best of him "I'm just glad it's over"

"For now it is" Abby said softly as she sat on the floor beside Remus. The images of Moira lying in the Death Eater's arms, unmoving came back to her. She also remembered very clearly Moira's eyes, dark as night, and her hissing. Abby shivered. "I'm afraid it is only going to get worse" she said.

Lupin looked over at her. When a true Seer says something like that is definitely a reason to worry. Even before she said anything, it was pretty obvious that what happened in Hogsmeade was only the beginning of something bigger. He would worry about that when the time came. Right now, all he cared about was to take care of his friends. His hand found Abby's and Lupin sighed deeply, closing his eyes and to his surprise, Moira popped into his mind.

Abby looked over at him. Her big blue eyes sad as she too saw Moira in her mind. She understood why he had been so distant when she had first arrived.

"I need rest" Abby said fast as she stood up. Lupin watched her get up and walk toward the Ward's door. "I'll see you at dinner" she whispered as she left the ward, not meeting his gaze.

Abby half walked, half ran to her room, her hand over her lips keeping her from crying. As soon as she got inside her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sliding her back down it until she was sitting on the floor. One hand to her stomach and the other over her lips, Abby shut her eyes tightly as she felt the tears stream down her face.

* * *

"Then what, Hagrid?" asked the Headmaster's hoarse voice.

Dumbledore was seated by his desk and Hagrid was standing in front of him, telling him everything that went on in Hogsmeade. Moira was seated by her father's right side, in silence, with her arms crossed in front of her. Paler than usual but with a slight flush of color in her cheekbones, her deep brown eyes surrounded by heavy lashes watched Hagrid as he continued to tell what he saw. Hagrid stole a glance in her direction before continuing.

"Then Professor Crane came inside and took Professor Lupin's place. After that, Harry was brought back and we got them here"

Dumbledore nodded and once more, took off his spectacles and massaged the bridge of his nose with the tip of his fingers. He felt Moira's hand on his shoulder and his went to find hers. His daughter's hand was extremely hot.

"Sir, was that what I think it was?" Hagrid ask shyly "Was it White Death?"

"I'm afraid so Hagrid" Dumbledore answered "As a matter of fact, I'm certain of it"

"But that means…"

"Exactly what I told you" Moira cut Hagrid's thoughts "That Voldemort's powers are back" she said, looking at her father. Hagrid shivered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name "We should increase the level of the barriers around the castle, father"

"Do you think he'll try something against Hogwarts?" asked Hagrid.

"He is not going to stop until he gets what he wants so we might as well make things difficult for him" Moira said, her tone inflexible.

"Thank you for your help, Hagrid" Dumbledore said tenderly "Be ready to be called upon if needed"

"I will sir, excuse me" and the half giant turned to leave the office "Professor Snape" he greeted as he left and the Potion Master entered the room.

As soon as Severus got inside, Moira stood up and walked toward the upper level of the room, behind her father's desk, near a window. Snape noted her behavior but moved indifferently toward the Headmaster. He waited for Hagrid to leave before he could break his silence. As Severus opened his lips to speak, he was cut by Dumbledore.

"I'm worried about you, Severus" Dumbledore said in a low concerned voice "Are you sure the Dark side still trusts you?"

"This attack was not mentioned in any meeting, sir" Snape said, looking at Dumbledore "I knew nothing of it, neither did the Malfoys" It was Moira's turn to snort, her back to the two men in the room "All I know Headmaster, is what I have already told you" Snape continued in his low deep voice "The Dark Lord is planning something for Potter and for Professor Crane" Moira turned her head slightly toward him as she heard him addressing her formally "But he gave me no indication of what that is. I wasn't told of the attack not because I'm not trusted but because I was not supposed to know. You have no reason to worry, sir"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. Snape stole a glance in Moira's direction. The look on his face was deep, but he masked his emotions enough not to let her know everything that was going on in his mind. Moira slightly raised her left eyebrow and turned her back at him again. A knock on the door brought their attentions to it. As the heavy door was pushed open, Aberforth came inside, with a very worried look upon his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must speak with you, brother" he said in a low voice much like his brothers "In private"

Dumbledore nodded and moved to follow his brother out of the room.

"Excuse me a moment" the old wizard said and left, praying that Moira and Severus wouldn't kill each other during his absence.

As the door was closed again, a thick and uncomfortable silence filled the room. Snape sat down in a chair opposite Dumbledore's desk, resting his elbow on the arms of it and putting his fingers together. Moira heard the leather from the chair squeak as Snape sat on it and it didn't make her feel any better to know that she was left in the room with him. Moira moved, coming down the steps, without meeting his eyes, and got inside the little bathroom on the left of Dumbledore's desk. Snape heard the water run in the sink and knew she washing her lips, taking away the taste of blood from them, Liam's taste. His own lips curled as he remembered the kiss. In a few seconds she opened the door, frowning at him.

"You're still here" she said as she stopped by the door.

Snape regarded her. He knew she was terribly tired and aching all over; her eyes showed him that. Moira was indeed very powerful and was getting more so, but she would always be a woman. He watched her walk toward another leather armchair and sit down with her back turned to him.

"You still feel him, don't you?" he asked in his deep baritone voice.

Moira didn't move nor made a sound. From where he was seated he could only see Moira's long fingers resting in the arm of the chair. She heard Snape get up from his seat and move toward her. She closed her eyes, whispering to herself to keep control.

"That is none of your business" she whispered angrily as she felt his shadow being cast above her. She pulled herself up and started to move pass him, but Snape moved to stand in her way as she tried to pass him. Moira looked at him, a mixture of feelings in her eyes that she was trying very hard not to let show "Let me pass, please" she asked, controlling her voice.

"Answer me and I will" he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

Moira took a step back and couldn't help to let escape a sigh.

"Yes" she whispered "It was a very strong curse. It will take a bit more time for the effects on me to fade" she looked away from him "But you already know that" she added under her breath. Slowly Moira raised her head again "Why do you care?" Moira asked, not facing him "If I feel him or not?"

Moira heard Snape move toward her and stop. She turned to face him, looking for any signs that could ease her heart. Snape was standing tall, his arms by his side, the curtain of raven black hair almost completely hiding his face.

"You are a barrier" he said in barely more than a whisper "If this barrier breaks, we'll have problems"

"Oh..." Moira whispered, trying as best as she could to suppress the pain she was feeling. "A barrier..." her eyes narrowed slightly, fixed on his "Don't worry, Snape" Moira said, her strict tone back to her "I won't break" she added "Your worries should rest somewhere else though. Maeve is cunning, but then again, you know that too" Moira said casually as she leaned against the arm of a chair "She'll betray you and hand your precious head to Voldemort on a silver platter"

"I can handle her" Snape said in his low voice.

Moira regarded him. She wanted to walk up to him and slap him across the face but that would be the same as to admit she was jealous, besides, she didn't have the strength to do such a thing. Instead, an evil grin grew upon her lips, making Snape narrow his eyes.

"You told me once that I shouldn't underestimate her and you are doing so yourself" Moira said, putting her hand to her face, "That is all she needs" she added in a softer tone.

"She doesn't know anything" Snape said, paying close attention to Moira's every move.

"She'll find out" Moira said mindlessly as she felt her pulse, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Are you worried about my safety Crane or just jealous" he hissed.

Moira opened her eyes and they found Snape's glittery, dark ones staring back at her. The strong will to slap him came over her again, and once more, she suppressed it. Something else was taking her focus. Something else was happening to her.

"Don't flatter yourself. It doesn't suit you" Moira said.

"What about Laois?" Snape said in his calm voice "Can you handle him, my lady?"

Moira's lips parted but no sound came out of them. Snape had seen them, had seem Liam kiss her. As she identified the tone he was using, calling her as if she was...as if he was a true Death Eater, Moira's eyes narrowed and her lips formed a very thin line. She stood up, coming to her full height, all of her royal posture back to her.

"If you are implying something you better stop right now" she said, not raising her voice, her breathing coming in soft spasms. "Contrary to you and Maeve, I never had anything to do with Liam"

"From where I was standing it looked otherwise" Snape said as he took a step closer to Moira.

"I don't know why he kiss ... why he did that" she said mindlessly, trying to maintain her posture, looking in his eyes.

"Obtain the unobtainable" Snape said when he was standing only a couple of inches away from Moira "The Lord's instructions were very clear, but I guess our dear Liam just couldn't resist you" he added.

Moira stood in silence. So Voldemort was keeping them all on a leash, away from her. That made her feel even more afraid of him. He was keeping her to himself, not allowing other men to get near her, to touch her. A mixture of anger and sadness also filled her heart, for Snape was following his instructions like a good servant. She knew it was better this way, it was safer for them to stay a part and she silently thanked Maeve for interrupting her at the Three Broomsticks, although her heart thought otherwise.

Her shoulder blade stung, making her gasp softly and grip tightly the back of the chair in front of her. A rush of panic ran through her.

"You needed to tell me something at the Three Broomsticks. What was it?" Snape asked, inches away from her ear.

Moira could feel his breath on her neck. She shot her eyes closed, trying to keep everything that was coming to her mind in control. This couldn't be happening…she couldn't be touched by the Dark Lord again. She would not give in without a fight. _Obtain the unobtainable_…no...

"You must be out of your mind" she said weakly "This isn't the time or place for this. Potter and Sirius are in need of care and…"

"Don't change the subject Crane" Snape said, taking her by her upper arms and turning her to face him "They are fine, you know that, and there is nothing wrong with time or place"

"There's nothing to say" Moira said, putting one hand to her chest, closing her eyes a bit "Just go away" she tried to push him away with her other hand but his grip on her was too strong; he didn't move.

Snape regarded her, narrowing his eyes. Something wasn't right. Moira's face was blushed and he could feel that her temperature was beyond high.

"What's wrong?" he asked, observing her every move.

"A lot is wrong" she whispered, her eyes in his again "For instance, the smell of Maeve's perfume all over you" she said, looking away from him, her hands turning into fists "Go away, Snape" she murmured "please" she added under her breath.

Visions flooded her brain, pieces of the past and present were mixed together. Harry, Lily and James, her mother, Tom. As long as she was alive, she would always see Tom in her visions. There was hissing; Liam. Lucius, Maeve and a strong green light. Heartache, loss, tears. Air started to escape her and her chest felt pressured. Her breathing got heavier.

"Crane?" a voice called from afar.

Moira recognized that voice. It was low and soothing, making shivers go down her spine. Only one person called her that way, made her feel that way. A tall man with pale skin appeared in her sight. His eyes and hair were as black as night. She felt lonely...but safe.

Instinctively, Moira's hands went to Snape's chest, gripping his robes so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Snape knew something like this could happen but not so strongly. He held Moira against him protectively, keeping her on her feet as his mind raced, trying to find ways of stopping Him. He heard Moira groan softly as pain washed over her. It wasn't White Death, it was an echo, it was Voldemort return to power and she felt it.

"Oh, he's angry…so very angry" Moira whispered before gasping.

_A dark room with a high ceiling and big windows.__ The moon was the only light inside it, pouring through the closed windows. A luxurious four poster bed was against the wall, filled with fluffy pillows. Hands worked slowly into untying the laces on the back of a corset. They stopped and traveled upwards, finding a pair of ivory shoulders tainted only by a few light freckles and a long braid of ebony colored hair. They rested there, feeling the owner of the shoulders tremble slightly. _

_"I would never hurt you" the boy hissed by her ear, making her stomach fill with butterflies_

_A younger Moira turned to the owner of the hands.. _

_"I know that, Tom. I trust you"_

_Their lips found each other in a passionate kiss.  
_

_In a clearing, two teens were holding hands. The boy stopped in front of the girl, not letting go of her hands. His eyes glittered with anticipation. He took a small velvet box from inside his robes. The girl put her hand to her mouth as her eyes glittered with unshed tears. The boy opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was made out of white gold and on top of it shone a vibrant green emerald. _

_"It belonged to my mother. I found it in the belongings years after...you know" and he took the ring out of the box "See?" he turned the ring so that the light showed the name "Marvolo" carved on the inside of the band. The boy's eyes were on Moira's "So...will you marry me?" the boy asked her._

_A young woman was standing in front of a young man, much taller than her. They both wore school uniforms. The look in the girls face was of disbelief._

_"A Death Eater…Snape...how could you do this?" her voice was strong but filled with sadness._

"He's in your head" Snape said, still holding Moira in his arms "Shut it down, Crane"

"I'm trying" she whispered between clenched teeth.

_The curtains were closed around a four poster bed. Candles were lit on the bedside table. Moira entered the room carefully, wand in hand._

_"Mother?" she called but the shadow lying on the bed didn't move. "Mum?" she called again as she got closer, her eyes filling up with tears. Her trembling hand reached for the curtain and as she pulled it open, she felt the floor vanish from beneath her feet. Tsarina was lying on her back, extremely pale, cold, dead. Red marks were all around her neck. Moira's hand went to her mouth as her knees hit the ground. _

_A woman with a baby in her arms...a baby with a very odd looking scar on his forehead. She held the baby protectively against her._

_"Put him down, Moira. His mother's sacrifice didn't help him, why do you think yours will be any different?"_

_"You went too far, Tom" Moira said, anger in her eyes._

_Voldemort's__ lips curled as his birth name was mentioned. He struggled to get up again, and pointed his wand at her. _

_"For the last time, put-him-down" Voldemort hissed._

_Moira didn't move but held the baby tighter against her._

_"AVADA KEDRAVA!" Voldemort yelled._

_Moira shut her eyes and turned her back at the stream of green light coming toward her. She still held the baby in her arms when the light hit her back._

"He's too strong" Moira said between gasps, "I can't fight him"

"Yes, you can" Snape said as he clung to her "You said you wouldn't break…then don't"

The whole room started to shake as if there was an earthquake going on. Windows shattered and paintings fell from the wall, their occupants screaming as they came down. Snape held Moira tightly in his arms, protecting her from the office falling around them.

"No" he heard her whisper "Get out of my head"

Everything was in shades of gray. There was a forest. Moira walked around, not knowing where she was going, but with the strong feeling she was about to meet someone. As she reached a clearing, she stopped and took a deep breath. His scent caught her nostrils and a mixture of fear and longing took over her heart.

"Tom?" Moira said, making Snape's insides turn.

The boy came out of the clearing, wearing deep gray pants, a black jumper and equally colored robes. His dark hair was in great contrast with his pale skin and as he came out from behind a tree, a sly smile reached his lips.

_"How'd you know I was here?" he asked, without taking his eyes from her._

_"I can smell you" she whispered back, returning the smile "So, what is it that you want?"_

_Tom walked around Moira, circling her but not getting near her. She felt her heartbeat get faster. Something wasn't right._

_"You have been a very, very naughty girl today" he said softly "I had something planned, for us, so we can be together again, but you got in the way" he stopped, his face hidden away by the shadows being cast from the trees above "I'm starting to think your heart belongs somewhere else"_

"You know that's not true" Moira said, her body trembling in Snape's arms.

_"Then you must promise me something" Tom hissed from the dark "Promise me you'll deliver me the boy. He's the only thing standing between us, precious"_

Moira's body shook almost as violently as the room around her. Snape held Moira against him, feeling her skin turn from a fever to icy cold temperature in a matter of minutes. He embraced her, hands holding her shoulders. Moira's hands were on his chest and her head resting right under his chin.

_"You can't continue to deny your nature, precious" Tom hissed from the dark "You know that you belong in the darkness...with me"_

"No" Moira whispered "I don't..." she raised her head "I can't…I won't hand you Harry" Moira said, fear quickly overcoming her.

_Out from the shadows Voldemort flew toward Moira, bringing her down to the floor. Straddling her, his hands circled her throat and squeezed it tightly._

Moira put her hands to her neck and started to struggle for air. Snape, unable to hold her any longer she was shaking so hard, let go of her and she fell to the floor, back first, struggling to take the invisible hands away from her.

_"Haven't you learned that fighting me is impossible?" he hissed as he strangled her "You should have killed me when you had the chance"_

"Let...go" Moira managed to whisper. Her fingernails clenched into his skin as her eyes were shut tight.

_"I will kill the boy and as for you…" Voldemort leaned closer to her ear " we'll meet again…soon... precious"_

Moira gasped for air and coughed as her throat was released. Tears streamed down her face as air painfully got into her lungs. Snape watched thunderstruck as Moira's eyes opened wide. They were dark at first, than as she blinked, they turned serpent-like then back to their normal chocolate brown. She closed her eyes again, coughing and what it looked like crying. Moira turned on her side and pushed herself onto her hands, not facing him. He could hear her trying to muffle her cries.

"Crane?" he called as he approached her, his voice low.

"Go away" she pleaded, her voice low and sore, still refusing to face him.

Snape had no idea of how to act toward her, what to tell her. He saw how vulnerable she was and how much she hated herself for it. In all the time they had spent together, through everything that had happened to her, Snape had seen her sad before but had never actually seen her cry. Before he could think about what to do, Moira go up from the floor and left the office in a run.

"Potter" Snape whispered and set off to follow her.

* * *

"You don't understand! He'll kill her!" Harry screamed to Poppy, who tried to pin him down to the bed "You have to let me go find her!" he turned to Sirius "SIRIUS! WAKE UP!" he yelled but he wouldn't wake up. Harry started to get desperate "Professor Lupin!" Harry called as he saw Lupin come back into the Ward "Professor, please, find Professor Crane! PLEASE!"

"What happened, Harry?" asked Lupin as he got closer to Harry "What happened?"

How could they be asking any of this? Harry had to get to Moira before she was killed. He tried to explain to Lupin but it was too much effort to try and fight off Madam Pomfrey's hands. Harry looked at Sirius. Surely he would run off and find Moira before asking any questions, but he was in a very deep sleep. Just as Lupin was asking Poppy to let Harry go, the door of the ward opened and a figure came inside. Her hair was hanging almost to her waist and her pale face had the red marks that showed she had been crying. Harry saw Moira as she came directly at him, arms opened, taking him into a protective embrace. She sat down on his bed, holding him in her arms, his going around her as well.

"I tried to get to you" Harry said weakly, feeling his own eyes fill with tears "No one listened".

"I'm here" she said, her voice breaking.

Harry let himself melt in her arms, closing his eyes. He was sure she was the woman in his dreams. It had to be her...no one ever held him like this...made him feel this safe. Harry felt a teardrop escape his eyes. The sight of her being strangled by Voldemort was unspeakable and he was sure it would haunt his dreams. Harry felt as if there was somebody else with them in the vision, but he didn't see who it was. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching. In a couple of moments, Professor Snape was standing by the door to the Ward, looking at the two of them. Harry felt Moira hold him harder, and didn't make a move to break their embrace.

"Can someone explain to me what in Merlin's name is going on?" asked a very angry Poppy.

"I will as soon as I find that out myself" Lupin asked as he looked at Snape.

Moira broke the embrace and held Harry's face with both her hands. Her usually cold brown eyes were extremely sad. Although her pale face was marked with red, there were no tears in her eyes. She sniffed and tried to bring back her strict posture but Harry knew it was impossible for her to do so right now. Her eyes searched his.

"Are you all right?" she asked weakly. Harry noticed how hoarse her voice sounded, different from her usual soothing tone.

"Yes" Harry said "What happened?" he asked as he noticed the red marks along her neck "Was it true?"

"In a way" she said simply, looking at him "What did you see?"

"Flashes of many things...I can't remember...and him asking you to...to" Harry fell silent as he remembered what Voldemort had asked of Moira.

"That won't happen understand me?" she asked, her tone very serious "Whatever might happen, I will never give you up" she said and Harry embraced her again "Never".

"Why did I see this?" Harry asked as he rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her hand caress the back of his head "How could he hurt you if he's so far away?"

"The Dark Lord has his ways..." Lupin said as he looked from Harry to Snape "of getting closer" Snape sneered at him and moved out of the ward, followed closely by Lupin "Please Severus, tell me you had nothing to do with this" he asked. Snape stopped dead in his tracks, turned on his heels and advanced on Lupin extremely fast.

"I would never ... do something like this" he said in a dangerously low voice, his eyes gleaming with wrath "Never" and turned on his heels.

"Then who did?" Lupin asked, his voice as threatening as never before. Snape stopped, turned again and walked toward Lupin.

"You know who did this, Lupin. You know he'll come for her, so drop the theatrics"

Lupin's eyes were wide. Snape had never lost his temper like this, but it wasn't this that surprised Lupin; Snape was scared. For the first time he wasn't able to hide it; Snape was very scared.

"What did you see?" Lupin asked, his eyes not leaving Snape's "Severus, what did you see?"

Snape came to his full height and his eyes went cold again, he walked toward the ward's door, Lupin by his side. Inside, Poppy was tending to Moira's neck, her every movement being closely followed by Harry's eyes.

"She'll need you when she calms down" he said as he moved away.

"No, Severus" Lupin called softly "She'll need _you_" Snape halted for a second but continued to walk again, refusing to give what Remus had said another thought. Lupin watched him leave and went back inside the Ward.

* * *

Night fell over Hogwarts. The students were a bit calmer, after it was explained what had happened in Hogsmeade and what it meant to all of them. Fudge had owled Dumbledore back, he didn't want to believe Voldemort was back. Moira had succeeded in putting Harry back to sleep, although she had to use a spell for that, and went back to her room herself, with no word to anyone about what had happened, something that made Remus even more worried about it all. The school was quiet after dinner. Several students skipped the meal as some teachers, and others had it else where, like Hermione and Ron, who had their dinner in their common room.

"He should be better now" Ron said softly, seating across from Hermione, near the fireplace 'I heard that You-Know-Who tried to attack Professor Dumbledore and Harry saw it".

"What Dumbledore? Professor Crane?" asked Ginny and Ron nodded "How was that possible? Is she all right?".

"Lupin says she is but I haven't seen her nor anyone has. He said Harry will be fine soon" Hermione said.

Ron nodded. Silence filled the room. They felt it…fear. This was the closest they had come in contact with losing their friend. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they didn't think Harry was going to make it this time. Gladly he did…he proved them wrong.

The portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagal came inside. Their heads snapped in her direction as fear came back to haunt them.

"Mr. Potter and Professor Black are out of danger" she said in her strict tone "But Professor Dumbledore asked the students not to leave their common rooms after dark, so…stay put" she added.

"What about Professor Crane?" asked Ginny.

McGonagall turned to her and her eyes got a very worried expression.

"She'll recover" she added, her lips in a thin line as if preventing her from crying.

"What happened, Professor?" asked Neville.

"We are not sure, Mr. Longbottom. But I am certain that when we know so will you"

"Can we visit Harry tomorrow, professor?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so Miss Granger. Good night" and McGonagall made her leave.

Sighs of relief filled the Gryffindor common room. While the students chatted downstairs; up in the girls' dormitories a lonely student sat by a window, holding tightly a picture in her hands. Megan Malfoy sat alone in the dark; her gray eyes wet with unshed tears. They turned to the picture where there was a beautiful blond young woman beside a young man. They were standing inside a shop and waving their hands at her. The woman, Maeve, her mother, didn't smile but the man beside her; a tall dark haired man with big black eyes had a beautiful smile. Her thin little finger caressed the picture, smiling back at the man in it.

"I wish you were here, dad" Megan said under her breath "Maybe if you were I wouldn't be so scared" she added under her breath.

Megan heard footsteps on the outside. She ran to her bed and got under the covers quickly, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep. The picture was put under her pillow, secure from the tears that were spilled during the night.

* * *

"So…you got envious of my gray hair and decided to get some for yourself?" Lupin said as Sirius opened his eyes "Welcome back Padfoot"

"I open my eyes and it is your ugly face I see first" Sirius said weakly "Don't like this, Moony" he added with a smile "Ah...much better now" he said as Abby moved next to him.

Lupin looked at her with surprise. He hadn't seen her at dinner and wondered what had happened. Maybe Moira had met her and talked about what had happened. That could be the only explanation for it was way past midnight and Abby was still up and about.

"I see you are doing much better" she said smiling weakly as she put a wet towel by Sirius' forehead, not looking at Lupin.

"The sight of you can make any man feel better" he said, closing his eyes and relaxing as the cold towel touched him.

"Yes, he's cured" Lupin said smiling "And because of that I do believe you should get away from him" he led Abby by her elbow, smiling. Abby delicately moved away from his touch. Lupin frowned.

Sirius turned his head slowly, seeing Harry asleep in the bed next to his. He turned to the other side and there were empty beds.

"What is going on?" Lupin asked Abby in a very hushed voice.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" she said, still not meeting his eyes "I can't get Moira to talk to me either. Actually I can't even find her"

Lupin looked over at Sirius, making sure he wasn't paying attention to their conversation. His eyes fell on Abby once more.

"Well...it was a lot to deal with. She is probably thinking things through" he said and Abby nodded, her eyes on Sirius "We need to talk, Abby" she lowered her eyes "Will you meet me in my office tomorrow?"

Abby nodded shortly and moved away from him, without meeting his eyes.

"Will he be waking up soon?" Sirius asked and both Lupin and Abigail nodded "What about Moira?" Sirius asked. Abby looked from Sirius to Lupin "She is alright isn't she?" Sirius asked, trying to sit up in the bed.

"Yes, we think so" Lupin said "But we haven't seen her after..."

"What do you mean you haven't seen her? That was White Death for Circe's sake? Moony you know this, you felt it too. Moira could be hurt right now and…"

"Will you quiet down? You'll wake your godson" Abby said as she came close to Sirius "Moira is fine" Abby said as she looked at Lupin "She's a tough girl. Don't worry. I'm a Seer…I know" she reassured Sirius, smiling at him "Now get some rest. You'll need it"

Sirius nodded and lay back down. Poppy sent a look his way that made him think twice before making a riot again. Lupin looked at Abby's extraordinary blue eyes and she shook her head at him. She was right; it was better to let Sirius know about the mysterious and yet unexplained attack on Moira after he was all better. Only Merlin knew what he could have done. Sirius watched Abby walk out of the ward, Lupin sitting beside him. When she reached the door, Abby turned around.

"Don't worry. The gray hair is not permanent" she said smiling and left again, not meeting Lupin's eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but smile back. As soon as she left, Sirius turned his head to Lupin.

"Ok, what did you do?" he asked.

"I wish I knew" Lupin said back.

* * *

Sophie was seated in a rocking chair, Henry fast asleep in her arms. She looked to the dark sky on the outside; no moon tonight. Nicholas, Aberforth and Albus were huddled in another corner of the room.

"What do you think it means, Albus?" asked Aberforth, his voice low and concerned.

"It means what it means. Henry is a wizard" Albus said softly "No muggle child could shatter a window only by crying. His temper did that"

"Yes, but what about the curse? Do you think he is in danger?" Nicholas asked as he looked as his wife.

"He is a Dumbledore, of course he's in danger. We all are" Chloe said as she entered the room, Abigail beside her. They looked at her thunderstruck. Chloe was usually calm and sensitive, but now she was much more aggressive. She looked back at them.

"Oh, for Morgana's sake, do not pretend this isn't happening" she said "My sister already died in that wizard's hands and my niece just got a close call, now my grandson is a wizard, the first heir of Dumbledore, and do you think that the Dark Side is not coming after him? You are all as blind as Fudge"

"I don't want him to die" Sophie spoke softly, tears streaming down her face "Can't we make him...unwizard?"

Albus Dumbledore walked toward her slowly, with a calm expression in his face. He sat down across from her. Sophie's eyes were on his, looking for comfort.

"Listen child, it is normal to be afraid for your son, but it won't do him any good" he said calmly "Henry is a wizard and there is nothing that can be done about that. What we have to do now is to look after him as he grows up, just like you would if he didn't have magical abilities"

"Besides" said Abby, also getting close to Sophie "No harm can come his way while I'm here. That is why you chose me as godmother, wasn't it?" Abby said sweetly and Sophie nodded "We'll be strong for him together"

"They'll come after him won't they? The hooded men with masks?" Sophie asked.

"Yes" a voice from the door spoke "And they'll go back the way they came...empty handed" Moira said, leaning against the door. No one had heard her come in.

She was again, wearing her usual black dress, but this time it was not canoe cut but with a high collar, hiding the red, now purple marks around her neck. Her hair was hanging down almost to her waist and her face was set in a hard expression. All of the eyes in the room were on her. She made her way toward Sophie slowly, standing next to her.

"As I hear it, he is another Dumbledore with a strong temper" her voice was cold "You chose a very complicated family to marry into" she looked at Nicholas "But we don't choose who we fall in love with, do we?" Abby looked at Moira "Henry is a healthy young wizard, Sophie, and he will stay that way" she bowed so she could see Sophie's eyes "I promise you" her eyes were cold but with a very different glimmer...a determined and almost vengeful shine to them. Sophie nodded and felt Moira's hand on her shoulder. "Let _us_ worry about that" she said as she moved toward the door, going out of it and closing it behind her.

For a few seconds, the whole room was quiet. Although they all knew Moira, they all knew she would always have her way in everything, they had hoped she would lie low, not go looking for trouble. Albus eyes were still on the door.

"Albus, you have to talk to her...what happened...this is serious" Chloe said.

"I know and so does she" said Dumbledore, now turning his gaze to his sister-in-law "But she has to handle this matter on her own"

* * *

Moira walked through the silent corridors, only the sound of her heels on the floor paid her company. She went into her classroom, walked to the back of it and into her office, shutting the door behind her. Moira moved in the dark, listening only to her own breath. She moved toward the fireplace, took a handful of glittering Floo powder from a box on top of the mantelpiece and threw it inside the fireplace, calling "Justine Lorcan". As the green flames came alive inside the crate, Moira moved to sit comfortably on the couch in front of it. Moments later the head of a woman popped in the middle of the green flames.

Justine was an exotic beauty. She had long, pitch-black hair, a thin, pale face, big almond shaped eyes, the right one being hazel and the left one blue. A thin scar was visible next to her right eye. Yawning, the Auror's eyes found Moira's.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Justine said in a strong and grumpy voice.

"It doesn't matter because you weren't sleeping" Moira said plainly.

"You're right and that is all your fault, Moira. How the hell did you handle all of those...and why is your voice husky?"

"I'll tell you all about it, Justine. Listen...you will be working tomorrow won't you?"

"Of course! The whole Ministry is going insane because of what happened in Hogsmeade" Justine said "I've been questioned by a full committee, Moira, A FULL COMMITEE, only because I know you"

"Do they think I had something to do with what happened?" asked Moira, almost indifferent.

"Obviously! Some people blame it all on you! You know they don't want to believe that You-Know-Who is back. And I have no idea of what is going on. Daragh and me had been assigned to Hogsmeade but out of the blue, our schedules were changed and we ended up in Knockturn Alley. That made no sense. Needless to say my head was throbbing with pain after we left"

"What did the committee ask of you?" Moira asked, not even blinking.

"How you helped my sister a few years ago, and if I knew of your whereabouts for the last fifteen years and all sorts of stuff" Justine paused, observing Moira with interest "They are afraid of you, girl. Not many people can do what you did. All who can are listed as Dark Side followers" she said in barely more than a whisper "And you went beyond...you drove away _him_ all by yourself, Moira. Not even _I_ knew you could do that"

"I know..." Moira said mindlessly, her thumb caressing her lower lip, thinking for the first time about the effect that will have on her under the wizard's eyes "So...they kept you all working late?" she said in a lighter tone.

"Late? We have no idea when we'll be able to go home. I told you my schedule was changed, but we don't know who changed it. Everyone is investigating everyone. It's a mess!"

Moira frowned.

"Exactly" Justine said, coming almost completely out of the fire, leaning on her elbows against the floor of the fireplace "Can you guess who's been up and about over here?"

"Oh, let me think...someone tall, with gray eyes, and a terrible attitude?"

"Bull's eye! Lucius has been here, talking in whispers with the Minister and with some other officials. I bet he was in Hogsmeade"

"He was but...I was told he didn't know anything about the attack" Moira said as Snape's words came back to her "Actually he didn't seem to know. He was gone before it started"

"Convenient don't you think?" Justine asked, one eyebrow raised "Oh, could you tell me where did you send the Death Eaters you vanished? We are trying to track them down...you know...get them before that old snake does"

"Somewhere in Asia, I think...but I'm not sure" Moira said, a hint of a smile on her lips. Justine smiled, shaking her head softly.

"You don't change, do you?" she said smiling "I wish they allowed you in our team. You would make a great Auror"

"Yes, well, how was it that I was told...oh, yes, I'd be hunting down my own kind" Moira said mockingly but with touch of sadness "Why don't you speak his name, Justine? You can't be afraid of a name..."

"Voldemort? Oh, please, honey, I don't speak it because it's too damn tacky, that's why" Justine chuckled "I do respect the power, and he was quite handsome in his human version, but he could have done better with the name"

"Yes, well, his name is the least of our worries now" Moira said calmly "I was thinking about paying you a visit tomorrow...in the Aurors' Headquarters"

Justine's eyes widened.

"Are-you-out-of-your-mind?" Justine said and Moira thought she was going to come out of the fire to yell at her "Do you have any idea of the riot that is going to cause?"

"I'm not going to take this sitting down, Justine. I can't have the Ministry thinking I'm involved in this or they'll bring my father in it too. Attack is my best defense, you know that" her tone was serious.

Justine went silent for a few moments, her eyes lost in thought.

"Ok...tomorrow morning" she looked up at Moira and smiled broadly "This is going to be fun. Moira Craine Dumbledore, ex-fiancé of the Dark Lord himself walks right into the Ministry of Magic. I'd be surprised if the_ Daily Prophet_ didn't use this as headlines" her smile vanished "I understand that Sirius was also hurt today...how's he doing?"

"He'll live" Moira answered softly, noting the soft look that took hold of Justine's eyes "I'll let him know you send him your regards"

"Regards...you better tell him not to get into any more trouble. He's another one the Ministry would love to send to Azkaban...again" then Justine stopped and her head vanished from the fire. Moira could still hear her voice, giving some excuse as to why she was using the Floo network. In a few seconds, her head came back up "I have to go. I'll meet you at the Antrium tomorrow" and she vanished, the fireplace going back to being empty.

Moira sat there for the longest time, in the dark, in silence. She closed her eyes as she let her body succumb to tiredness. Her hands traveled to the collar of her dress, unbuttoning it. Her fingers touched her neck. He had attacked her inside her home, inside her father's office and if that wasn't enough, he had invaded her thoughts as well. She had always been good in shutting things down, even good in putting stuff into people's mind, but she found herself weak tonight, and he had taken advantage from it. Moira closed her eyes, focusing in her breathing, trying to calm things down. Snape popped into mind. She must have given him quite a scare. She opened her eyes as a frown took hold of her face. She had broken down right in front of him...she had cried in front of him. It has been so long that she had forgotten how crying made her tired. Her eyes still stung and her throat, sore from being strangled was also sore from trying to suppress her sobs, but nothing was compared to the damage of her being vulnerable, being invaded by Voldemort. She still felt his hands around her throat, his breath next to her face.

Moira raised her hand and from one of the top shelves a pensieve came floating toward her. She looked at it for a few moments, the silvery contents swirling before her eyes. _Everything was so much simpler_, she thought. Remembering, reliving her adolescence was one way to keep things in focus, not to loose her mind, and right now, that was exactly what she needed. Moira looked into the pensieve, letting herself go back to when she was fourteen years old.

_It was a cold day, rain poured down over Hogwarts, making everyone stay inside during breaks. In an empty classroom were a few students studying for the exam they were going to have after lunch. They jumped up in their seats as the doors of the classroom opened; two figures came in and shut them behind them. Leaning against them was Moira and Sirius, laughing their heads off._

_"Did you see her face?" Sirius asked "That was priceless"_

_"Oh...she is going to think she had a premonition...that old fraud" and laughed even more, her hand to her stomach, the other still holding her leather book bag._

_"What did you do?" asked Remus who was seated at a table, James and Peter beside him._

_"Moira here put some...thoughts...in Trelawney's mind" Sirius said as he sat on the table, his feet on the seat of the chair in front of him "Something about death, of course. You had to see her face!"_

_"You can do that? Put thoughts in people's minds?" asked a very scared Peter._

_Moira looked at him, still smiling, but before she had a chance to answer, James spoke._

_"Of course she can. She's a Dark witch, Peter" he said without looking up._

_Silence took hold of the room as Moira's eyes were fixed on James. Sirius had stopped laughing and Remus wasn't all that happy either._

_"Don't call her that, James" Sirius said, his voice menacing._

_"Why?" James raised his head "Is she your girlfriend?" he taunted._

_Sirius stood up, knocking the chair he had his feet on to the floor. He stood facing James._

_"Sirius, don't" Moira asked, reaching him and holding his arm._

_"What if she was? Would you have a problem with that?" Sirius replied._

_"I don't have a problem with you" he stood up, turning his hazel eyes toward Moira "I have a problem with her" Moira's eyes found James again._

_"Why? I never did anything to harm you, James" Moira said honestly "You know I never would, then why are you being such a git?"_

_"A git?__ I'm not a git, you confusing me with your Dark Arts partner" James said as he went back to his seat "Snivellus"_

_"Don't call him that" Moira said seriously._

_"Oh, Sirius, I think you have competition" James said._

_"That's enough lads" Lupin said as he got up "We never fought over girls or Severus and we are not about to start now"_

_"Lily was right about you, James" Moira said, gripping her book bag with one hand and putting the other on her hip "You truly are an arrogant show off" and she turned to the door._

_"Wait!" James yelled as he charged after her "Evans talked about me?"_

_Moira looked from James to Sirius and onto Peter and Remus._

_"Yes, but what do I know? I'm just a Dark Witch, who should be hanging around Snape instead of sharing secrets with you" she turned to Peter "Don't worry, I won't tell my father" Peter gulped as she turned to the other boys in the room "Have a good day" and she left the room, banging the door after her._

_"Stupid git!"__ Moira complained as she walked toward the library. Getting there, another awful surprise... no tables vacant. Getting close to exams, everyone was studying as hard as they could, not leaving one single table vacant. Moira searched the place and found an empty table in the far back. She made her way there but as she got closer she saw that Severus was at it, by himself. Her heart jumped in her chest as she saw the young Snape, in uniform, his short hair falling in his eyes. _

_"Hum...Snape?" Moira called and felt her knees go weak as he looked at her "Do you mind if I sit here? Everything else is full"_

_Snape__ pulled his books to his side of the table, giving place for hers. He didn't say a word._

_"Thank you" Moira whispered as she sat down._

_"I heard Professor Trelawney had a premonition today" Snape said, not looking up at Moira "How did you do it?"_

_Moira shot her head up, her eyes fixed on him._

_"I don't know what you are talking about" she said, pulling her long hair behind her ears._

_"Come on, Crane, I know you can do this" Snape leaned closer to her, his eyes on hers "Not as well as I do, of course"_

_Moira's eyes widened._

_"You can?" she whispered, also leaning closer "What about Occlumency and Legilimency?"_

_"Those too...better than you" Snape whispered._

_Moira raised an eyebrow at him._

_"And how would you know that?" she asked, sitting back in her seat._

_"Cause I can feel that you are upset about something Potter said" Snape whispered "Something about.. .a man..." he narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn't see who the man was "Very good, Crane... you shut me out"_

Moira jumped back from her pensieve, her eyes wide, lips parted.

"Snape saw it... he knows" and stormed out of her office, leaving the pensieve on the couch.

* * *

Snape paced from one side to the other in his rooms. His robes and hanging on the back of a chair. He paced, not wanting to believe what he had seen. It was too much to bear. Riddle's hands on Moira's skin, her surrendering to him completely. His heart contracted and anger took hold of his chest. Snape picked up a chair and threw it across the room, shattering it against a wall. It was one thing to know but a very different one to see it happen. The look in her eyes as Riddle asked her to marry him...the opposite look as she found out that he was a Death Eater. He had taken her to her doom without looking back. Tsarina paid the price for her daughter...she knew it would happen before they all did. Another incredible woman killed by Voldemort, just as Lily, just as no...Moira was being tortured by him. Her fate was worse because she had dared survive him.

He leaned back on the couch, his eyes on the ceiling. Moira had survived Voldemort's attack. That is why she didn't want Poppy to examine her. But how did she do it? How come no one knew about it? Snape closed his eyes as the image of her crying filled his mind. She was way over her head and she knew it. The Dark Lord will stop at nothing to get her... or to kill her. She knew too much... she felt too much...

A knock sounded on the door. Snape shot his head in the direction of the door that connected his office to his rooms. He walked through it, closing it behind him and making his way toward the door to his office. Undoing all the wards upon it and turning the lock, Snape opened the door, to find Moira on the other side.

"Can... can I come in?" she asked, her voice still hoarse.

Snape opened the door wider, making room for Moira to come inside. Moira looked around his office, searching for the words, but didn't find any help in the jars that filled his shelves. This was it... it was time to bring everything into the open.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" she asked, not looking at him "You were inside my head"

Snape closed the door behind him and observed Moira carefully. There was no way to lie to her. No way to hide that he too had seen her most intimate experiences and feelings.

"Yes" he whispered.

Moira turned around, walking directly to him and slapping him across the face. Snape didn't move.

"How could you!" she raised her voice.

"I was trying to help you" Snape said, his voice calm and controlled "I didn't mean to…"

"You saw us, didn't you" anger and sadness in her eyes "How could you take advantage on something like this?"

"Believe me, Crane" Snape came very close to her, inches from her face "If I could take it back, I would"

Moira was speechless. She stood in the middle of his office, in front of his desk, not knowing what to say. He had seen everything. Snape moved away from her breathing deeply.

"I thought Potter was the only one who survived him" Snape said, holding his back to her.

Moira's insides turned cold.

"He survived his first strike" she said softly "I was still on the first floor when it happened. When I got there, To...Voldemort was already weak, and when he tried to hit Harry the second time..."

"You blocked it" Snape finished "I saw it"

"I probably only escaped because he was already weak. After cursing me, the remains of his powers vanished" Moira sat down on the chair in front of his desk, sighing deeply. Snape turned to her "I'm sorry... it's been fifteen years since I talked about this"

"Who knows?" Snape asked dryly.

"Only my father" she replied.

Her eyes showed so much it hurt to look at them. But he had felt it; she longed for Tom and that had to be explained. She had to say she didn't, that it was Voldemort who put that into her head, that it was glamour. If not, he didn't want to think about it.

"He said you could have killed him... why didn't you?" Snape asked in a dangerously low voice. Moira didn't answer. He marched across the room and grabbed her by her upper arms, lifting her up from her seat in one fast movement "Tell me why you didn't kill him, Crane" he demanded.

Moira's eyes were fixed on Snape's, looking inside him, feeling all of his jealousy and anger.

"I couldn't... I just" Moira whispered.

"You loved him didn't you?" his eyes shinning with rage, "Didn't you?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, her eyes lost between Snape's and her memories.

"All of that talk about you breaking his spell was rubbish. There was no spell, you fell in love with him and broke off the engagement when you saw who he truly was" Snape yelled, completely out of control.

"No..." Moira shook her head, her voice shaking, her eyes shinning, but not tears escaped them "There was a spell... I broke it."

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Snape roared, shaking Moira hard "If it is true, who was the man you were in love with before he cursed you?" Moira's eyes were wide "WHO WAS IT?"

"YOU!" she yelled, her eyes angry, not moving from his.

Snape froze. His hands were still holding her tightly and his eyes were on hers, his lips parted. Moira was breathing in gasps. Slowly, Snape's hands let go of her arms, lowering her back down onto her feet.

"I tried to make you go away, but I couldn't" she whispered "I just couldn't"

"Stop it" Snape whispered as he turned his back to her, walking toward the door to his rooms "It's not true"

Moira looked up at him, complete disbelief in her eyes.

"What?" she murmured. Snape turned to her again, anger in his eyes.

"If that was true he would have known and I'd be dead now" he hissed, standing inches from her face "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not" she whispered "I wish I was..."

"CRANE" he yelled.

"WHAT! What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you I was in love with Sirius? Or maybe Remus? Who, Snape?" she yelled.

"I want the truth, Crane!"

"The truth is it has always been you, and I hate it!" she yelled, the last part left her lips between clenched teet. He looked at her "I hate that you have the power to hurt me so much!" she yelled, her cheeks getting redder "You were the one who took me to him, when all I wanted was to be with you!"

Snape was frozen in place, not believing his ears. How could she love him... him... after everything he did to so many, to her. After all the years they've known each other, after all the time they had spent apart, it was happening and neither of them could deny it or stop it. Everything they had had taught themselves not to feel toward the other was coming to surface.

"You still don't believe me do you?" she murmured, "Either that or you don't want to believe" she turned "Do what you like with what I told you. It doesn't matter anymore" and moved out of his office.

Snape knew it was wrong, that he was probably risking her safety and his own, but he didn't care. He followed her steps, finding her already by the door to his classroom. As she heard him come after her, Moira raised her head and turned around, ready to argue with him again. Snape advanced on her fast, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and claiming her lips with his.

At first, Moira's hands were on his chest, gripping his frock coat trying to push him away but as he deepened the kiss, not letting her go, Moira surrendered to him. Her hands traveled up his arms, onto his neck. They found his hair and tangled in it as he pulled her thin body against his. The urge to feel each other's touch, each other's taste, was almost unbearable. Moira kissed him back passionately, feeling him wrap his arms around her, holding her entirely, possessively. She didn't want to think about what had happened, about what could happen if Voldemort ever found out, all she cared about was Severus Snape and his deliciously thin lips warming her own.

Snape took her into his arms with all his might, wanting to taste every piece of her. His arms gripped her tightly; making sure it was not a dream. One of his hands cupped her hip as the other grasped her hair on the back of her neck. There he was: with Dumbledore's daughter, Voldemort's ex-fiancée in his arms, and no idea what would happen next. She had just told him she had fallen in love with him, but didn't say anything about still feeling the same way. As for him...Severus Snape had absolutely no idea about what he was feeling. The only thing he was certain of was that he needed Moira's touch, her taste. He had no idea she could ever make him feel this way, this needed.

Then Snape broke their kiss. He stared at her pale face for a few moments, seeing her question his action with her big, almond shaped eyes. He stepped away from her.

"Forgive me..." Snape whispered, without meeting Moira's eyes. His voice was cold and indifferent "I shouldn't have..." Slowly, Moira's eyes went from warm to extremely cold. She took a breath and returned to her full height, raising her head. Snape looked at her, indifference in his eyes "I don't believe it's wise for us ..."

"Right" Moira said bluntly, turning on her heels and gripping the doorknob. Her hand was trembling. "This shouldn't have happened"

Moira opened the door and closed it behind her. Snape stood silent, listening to her footsteps as they climbed the stairs. They were becoming faster. Snape closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew he could never pursue any kind of contact with her ever again. It was too risky, but then, why did he loose his control and gave in to her? Why did he have to taste her if he had to let her go? Obtain the unobtainable? No, it was more than that. He could understand now what Moira had meant when she said she had tried to make him go away. He had been doing this to her for years and had convinced himself that he had succeeded until tonight. He wished he could take her out of his mind, ignore everything she made him feel, but he couldn't and that made him mad. Everything he had kept down buried deep inside of him for years had been let out tonight, during one single kiss. Why did she have to say those things? Why did she have to make him...feel?

The Potion's master walked slowly to his rooms, his long fingers tracing his lips. They were still warm. He shut the door and stood silent as his eyes surveyed the room in front of him.

_"It has always been you"_

Snape clicked his tongue and moved toward his bedside table. Opening a drawer, Snape's long fingers found the tiny bottle containing a green liquid. He drank the dreamless sleep potion down in one gulp and fell asleep on top of his covers. Seven floors up, Moira did the very same thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Tadaaaa! They kissed! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I put Marvolo as Tom's mother's maiden name for a reason…I don't know if it is true in the books but it will be for this fic. Now, it's time for you to do some magic and press a lovely button with the words "Submit review – GO" and let me know your thoughts. Feel free to email me as well.

**To Ruth and Trisha**: Thanks for always been there for me, no matter what. I know I always say that...You have been shining light into my path and for that and much more I'll always be thankful. You girls write the best Snape EVER!

**To Kathi**: For writing the most detailed reviews ever! You rock, hon!

**To Flora:** For becoming a friend and for writing the most interesting and passion driven fanfictions.

**To Rosekeet:** It's great to see your name coming back after each chapter! Thanks for staying with me.

**To Alexandria:** Thanks for finding my story and following it!

**To Janel:** You made an editor out of me and I love it! Thanks for trusting my judgment!

**To RivanKnight and Epholge:** It was great to see new names coming up...thank you.

**To StayGold and Windflower:** Thanks for keeping up with the story.

**To Katieleebug and Laki:** Thanks for reading and I hope to see your names coming up again...even if it's only to say hello!

**To Mez:** You better review this chapter...MMUUHAHAHAHAHW! Kidding...thanks for listening to Kathi and reading the story!

Sorry if I missed anyone...it's age coming you know...I would like to thank each and everyone of you who read this fic, even if you don't review it. I love writing it and it feels incredible to know that people are enjoying reading it. See you all on the next one!


	12. Darkness Rising

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see._

_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide._

_Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find._

_Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind._

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone._

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be._

_I'll never let you down, even if I could._

_I'd give up everything if only for your good. _

_So hold me when I'm scared, right me when I'm wrong. _

_You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone._

When I'm gone, by 3 Doors Down

**Chapter Twelve**

**Darkness Rising**

It was a very cold Sunday morning in Hogwarts. A thin mist covered the grounds, making only the treetops of the Dark Forest visible. The Great Hall held very few occupants, due to the early hour. Julie was seated at the Gryffindor table all by herself. Her messy ponytail was still the same, the sleeves of her oversized robes were rolled up and her eyes were still puffy from lack of sleep. Julie yawned and looked over the staff table. Professor Sprout was the only one having breakfast. She waved to her, earning a sweet smile back from the young girl. Julie turned her attention to her food as she heard some of her fellow students from other houses also shivering as they ate.

"What an awful weekend" she whispered to herself as she poured hot chocolate into her goblet. She did it very carefully not to spill anything. As she succeeded in her task, not a drop on the table, a figure caught her attention.

Julie looked over the door to the Great Hall and saw Megan Malfoy, one of her roommates, walking toward the table. The blond girl moved to sit by the end of the table, alone, as she usually did. Julie bit her lip as she thought. Being half-blood, the fear of asking a Malfoy into conversation took over her, but the memory of hearing Megan soft sobs during the night were too strong…she had to know what happened.

"Er…Megan?" Julie called. Megan's cold, gray eyes found Julie's "Er… care to come closer? It's too cold to sit all by myself"

For a few seconds, Megan didn't move. Her eyes traveled to the Slytherin table, where a few seventh years ate their breakfast without giving her any indication of noticing her. Her eyes traveled back to the staff table. Only Sprout there… Megan then looked over at Julie, who was adjusting her red and gold scarf around her neck. In slow steps, Megan got closer, sitting opposite Julie.

"I didn't get too much sleep either…too cold, you know?" Julie said.

"What makes you think I didn't sleep well?" Megan asked, her voice cold.

Julie looked at her and froze for a second. There was no way she was getting out of this one without a scratch. She blinked her big hazel eyes and cleaned her throat softly.

"Well…it's just that…I heard you crying…"

"I wasn't crying" Megan said, dryly.

Julie stared at her.

"Yes you were, Megan. I heard you. It's ok to be scared…I am too" Julie said apologetically.

"Scared? Why should I be scared?" Megan asked, her eyes too cold for her young age.

"Come on, Megan. You know what that meant. You-Know-Who is back. The whole castle is talking about it and…"

"And why should that frighten _me_?" Megan asked as she dropped her fork and stared at Julie "I might be in Gryffindor but I still am a Malfoy"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that nothing will happen to you, Megan" Julie's eyes were wide "You saw what happened to Harry, to the Professors, we are all…"

"There's no _we_, Owens" Megan stood up "Draco was right about all of you…mudbloods" and stormed out of the Hall.

Julie was left thunderstruck, eyes glittering.

"We are all on the same side, Megan" she whispered to herself, lips trembling.

* * *

Extremely dark green dress, black frock coat on top of it buttoned from her neck to her navel, hinting the curvy shape of her body underneath. High collar, long bell sleeves, black high heels leather boots, black hooded cloak, hair tide up in an elegant bun, dark lashes and cold eyes; wand up her sleeve.

Moira entered the medical wing slowly, her eyes searching the room, making sure no one was awake. Sirius was sleeping heavily, his back turned to her. Harry was also asleep, lying on his back, covers to his chest. In between the two beds, sleeping in a chair and in a very uncomfortable position was Remus. She slithered inside, making no sound as she walked, despite of her high heels. Madam Pomfrey looked up at her, frowning a bit.

"Child…you should be in bed…" she started.

Moira gestured for Poppy to keep her voice down.

"How are they?" she asked, her own voice dropped down to a whisper, still a bit hoarse.

"They'll be fine in no time" Poppy said sweetly "Harry woke up in the middle of the night and he and Sirius talked for hours. I let them for a while then I had to put them to sleep again" she gestured at a small vial on her desk "Remus fell asleep without it. Poor thing…the curse was too strong for him to handle" Poppy stopped her reasoning and looked over at Moira. The young witch stole a glance her way.

"It takes more than that to put me out, Poppy" Moira whispered, her eyes on Harry. Poppy nodded, clasping her hands. Moira turned to her, her eyes were so cold… "I'll live"

"Don't tell me not to worry" she said as she went back into her little office.

Moira looked once more at the three wizards asleep and moved toward the door.

"Moira?" a sleepy, hoarse voice called softly. Moira turned in time to see Lupin rubbing his eyes and sitting up straight. He turned to her, narrowing his eyes to focus them "What are you…where…how…"

"Shh…go back to sleep" Moira whispered as she approached him.

"Where are you going?" Lupin asked as Moira put a blanket over him.

"To the Ministry" she said.

"What? Why?"

"Will you be quiet?" Moira hissed, looking from Sirius to Harry, who stirred in bed "You'll wake them up"

Lupin sat up on his chair, his eyes searching hers. Something was different about them…there was a cold shadow behind them, a strong shadow.

"I have something to do" Moira said as she bent down, facing Lupin "Don't tell anyone" her eyes met Lupin's. Moira blinked as she saw worry in the depths of his clear eyes "And don't worry about me" she said as she stood up again.

"Are you in trouble?" Lupin asked as she turned. Moira stopped and turned on her heels.

"That's an interesting question" Moira sneered "I'm always in trouble, Remus" she turned and left the ward as silently as she had gone in "Go back to sleep" Remus heard the words in his head but swore Moira hadn't moved her lips to say them.

Moira pulled up her hood as she left the castle, walking toward the gates. As she got closer to the forest borders, a dark shadow moved toward her, coming from the woods. Moira stopped and waited, almost eaten away by the mist. Out from the curtain of white fog, came Mavros. If had been any student they were sure to die on the spot for the sight of Mavros, a tall and strong winged horse coming out of the mist was absolutely astonishing. He moved toward her, and as he reached her, pushed her with his head, the friendly gesture softening his appearance. Moira smiled weakly.

"Not today, Mavros" she said as she petted the horse's face "I can't take you where I'm going. But I promise we'll ride another time" the horse swished his long tail "Watch over the castle while I'm gone, ok?"

Moira turned and walked away from her horse, disappearing into the mist. As soon as she left the gates, she Apparated with a soft popping sound. The wind blew stronger on the grounds and the gates rattled in the silent early morning.

Her heavy lashes batted as she observed the movement around the phone booth that was the entry to the Ministry. If she was going into enemy ground she might as well do it right, no surprises. Moira put a spell on herself, making her appearance vanish just as if she was under an invisibility cloak. She walked cautiously from the alley she had Apparated on into the street, avoiding to run into any Muggle passing by her. As soon as she got into the phone booth, she lifted the spell. Picking up the receiver she dialed the code numbers. Moira waited patiently for the soothing voice ask her name and business. It wasn't a long time.

"Moira Crane Dumbledore, Aurors Headquarters" she said in a strong, clear voice.

Almost at once, her pass went through the little slot and the booth started to move down. Moira noticed that the usual 'thank you' and the 'Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day' weren't spoken nor was she asked to present her wand at the security desk. Moira raised her left eyebrow and grinned. They were probably too shocked to do anything.

As the lift fell into darkness, Moira's thoughts did the same and the very thing that came to her mind were not words but a feeling...the extraordinary feeling of Severus's lips on hers...a feeling she knew she would never experience again...a feeling she would have to forget. She felt her insides turn and her face get hot. Moira had told him pretty much everything...everything she had been hiding for the past fifteen years. It was a relief in a way, but in another was a risk... a risk she wished she hadn't taken.

Moira blinked a few times, shook her head and raised it, maintaining her royal posture, something her mother had taught her to do very well. In a matter of moments, the lift opened its doors to reveal the Ministry to her eyes. Before leaving, Moira noticed how the wizards and witches were looking into the lift, waiting to see if it was a prank, if Moira was really inside. She didn't want to keep them waiting, so she lowered the hood of her cloak and entered the Ministry with her head held high and cold eyes staring ahead of her. She walked slowly, her cloak framing her steps, hearing the whispering around her. Some of the Ministry workers actually ran as they got a glimpse of her. The usual loud room was now almost in complete silence as the only daughter of Albus Dumbledore waltzed her way through the far back of the Antrium. As Moira reached the security desk, she gestured to take her wand from her sleeve but froze as several security officers circled her.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Dumbledore" a tall officer said, his wand firmly in his hand.

"I'm a visitor, shouldn't you check my wand?" Moira asked in her velvet low voice.

"No need, Miss" the officer said, taking a step away from her as she turned to face him.

"Oh move over!" a female voice warned "She can take you all down with a blink of an eye, you imbeciles" Justine said as she got into the circle around Moira "And you fear her wand...come along and lose the visitor tag…you don't need it" she gestured for Moira to follow her.

Justine Lorcan was as tall as Moira and about the same age. Graduating from Hufflepuff, Justine was one of the only ones from her house to become an Auror. Pure blooded, the woman used to say the Sorting Hat was insane when he put her in Hufflepuff when her sister and her brother were both in Slytherin. Long black hair hanging straight to her waist, dressed up in gray pants, long sleeve shirt, and robes, Justine led Moira to the elevator.

"Did you have to tell them that?"

"Admit it, it was fun" they stopped at the end of the queue to take the elevator "Did you see their faces?"

Moira smiled at her friend but it soon turned into an almost evil grin; the whole queue was staring at them. As the elevator opened its doors, they all made way for them to pass in front of them. The two women did and got inside.

"Damn, girl... you have to visit more often" Justine jested. Moira clicked her tongue.

"Language..."

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, focusing at the ceiling. His head still hurt quite a bit and his body was sore. His eyes traveled up, looking at the out of focus strand of hair over his them. He pulled it forward, trying to take a better look: it had come back to its usual black. His eyes traveled to the palm of his hand as his fingers released the lock of hair. The cut that was made had left a small scar behind. He touched it as his thoughts traveled to the event at the Three Broomsticks. Snape, of all people, Snape had been there to help him and he hated him even more for that. Why he did what he did Sirius would never know and he would never ask. Now he was in debt with the man and that was not a good thing, not at all. Sirius blinked, trying not to think of it for now. He turned his head and found Lupin sitting straight up in the chair between him and Harry. Sirius moved, turning on his side, making Lupin look at him with big clear eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked as he pulled his body into a sitting position.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Lupin replied a bit too fast.

"Come on, Moony, it's all over your face" Sirius stretched.

Lupin looked at Harry, still asleep and turned to Sirius. He couldn't hold this much longer.

"Moira has gone to the Ministry" Lupin spat.

Sirius dark eyes got very wide and his eyebrows shot up.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, making Poppy come out of her office "When?"

"Not so while ago" Lupin said as he stood up "She told me not to tell anyone but; we have to tell Dumbledore"

"Now!" and Sirius got up at once.

"Where do you think you are going?" Poppy asked as she followed Sirius moves as he looked for his clothes.

"Poppy, where are my clothes?" he asked, walking around in pajamas.

"I'm not telling" Poppy said "You are not to leave here until you are all better"

"I _am_ all better!" he yelled, making Harry wake up startled "Poppy, please…" he asked between clenched teeth. Poppy pursed her lips and with a wave of her hand Sirius' clothes appeared over his bed and the curtains around it closed "Thank you" he said from within and started to change.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on, sitting up on his bed.

"Nothing for you to be worried about" Lupin said calmly.

But Harry didn't believe him. The both of them were in a hurry and something was indeed wrong for them to be so nervous.

"Tend to him, Poppy" Sirius said as he stepped out of the curtains and moved to the door, Remus at his heels "Stay here until we come and get you" Sirius told Harry before he and Remus disappeared behind the Ward's door.

Harry's eyes traveled from the door to Madam Pomfrey. She raised an angry eyebrow at him.

"Don't even think about it" she warned "Now, eat up and stay put!" she said as a breakfast tray appeared in front of him.

* * *

The two women entered Auror's Headquarters silently, trying not to cause too much panic, but to no avail. The whole room was in a riot, with Aurors going from one side to the other, memos flying everywhere; apparently the whole Ministry had already heard that Moira was in the building. Moira held herself with grace as she entered the room. She felt eyes following her every move; for the first time, she, the predator, was the prey. She could see the faces, the lips murmuring about her daring act, about everything she did or what they thought she did.

"Oh for Circe's sake!" Justine exclaimed from the middle of the room "Will you all get a grip! It is not like she is Harry Potter! Go back to work!" and she turned, leading Moira toward the far back of the cubicles filled room.

The Aurors didn't have to be told twice. As Justine was known for her temper, and she was also higher in rank, so they didn't have much choice than to abandon looking at Voldemort's ex-fiancée and go back to the matters at hand.

The room was crowded and every Auror inside it was going from one place to the other, carrying reports, charts and maps. Moira heard a few of them arguing about what had happened in Hogsmeade, complaining about the security breach, amongst other things. They were busy trying to find out what had happened, how it had happened and that relieved Moira in a certain way. At least they were one part of the Ministry that hadn't been bought by Malfoy money.

Moira stopped short as she saw a certain cubicle. Her lips parted as she saw several images of herself blinking at her, even some of her late mother. The walls of the cubicle were papered with them. There were Daily Prophet clippings, magazines articles, pictures taken, some drawings and even a whole genealogical tree showing the Cranes' and the Dumbledores' relationship. Moira's eyes traveled from one item to the other extremely fast.

"Ethan Leery" Justine said as she looked at the walls "He is, well, obsessed"

"But I was never accused of anything" Moira took a picture of her mother down the wall "She's been dead for almost fifteen years, for Merlin's sake" Moira breathed.

Justine nodded.

"I know …I've been trying to tell him that. He's the oldest one around Moira, he's fifty-three and that, for an Auror is a bloody long time to remain alive" Justine said. Moira didn't move "Ethan saw too much, been through too much..."

"That is no reason to do this" Moira whispered as she looked at the picture of her beautiful late mother "How can you people let him continue with this?"

"Because is the only thing he does" Justine said "He's harmless, hasn't been out on the field in years. If you haven't see this, you would never know"

Moira put back the picture of her mother on the wall. Right beside it was a very old Daily Prophet clipping. Moira narrowed her eyes to read the already yellowish paper.

_"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has become a father and on no other date than Halloween. Husband of Tsarina Crane, the couple are now parents of a baby girl they named Moira, which means "great" in the Celtic language. Apparently the parents are expecting great things from their young one. No one has seen the baby, yet, but sources from Saint Mungo's tell us she is a very healthy girl. Tsarina is doing well and should be back home in a couple of days" _

Moira's lips parted. She didn't have to look too hard to see that everything about her was on the walls of Ethan Leery's office. The pictures and clippings showed her through out her life, at Hogsmeade, sitting inside the Three Broomsticks with Sirius, on Diagon Alley, beside her mother, getting her school supplies and even eating ice cream with Lily. The man followed her life and she never even knew it. That couldn't be good. She looked around for some indication of the outcome of the Halloween night, almost fifteen years ago, but it there was so much to see, her eyes couldn't focus until… Moira's heart skipped a beat. On a secluded place of the room, inside a beautiful silver frame, was a picture of Lily and James smiling and waving and Sirius holding the infant Harry in his arms. On the same frame, Moira was beside her mother, both with identical smiles. That didn't mean he knew anything besides that both families were close friends. Moira looked around and found another article, this time from a magazine. It went on and on about Tsarina, her heritage, her doings and another mention of her having Moira. Apparently the wizard world was already afraid of her, of her following her mother's steps into the Dark Arts.

"I can't believe it" a deep, hoarse voice came from behind the two women.

Ethan was not a very tall man. He was thin, had short gray hair and huge green eyes that were looking straight at Moira through round glasses. Unshaved and wearing robes that looked like they haven't been changed for days, Ethan had an almost crazy gleam to his eyes. He looked at Moira as if he was looking at a pot of gold. He was holding a folder under one arm and held a cane in the other. Although he was fifty-three, his appearance was much more tired than that, making Dumbledore look as if he was a teenager. Ethan took a step closer to Moira, going around her, looking at her as if he was examining a rare piece of art in a museum. Then, without warning, he launched his arms around Moira, pining her own to her sides, dropping the cane and the folder to the floor.

"You're safe!" he said, shutting his eyes tightly.

Moira was unable to move. She simply looked at Justine, who was wearing a big bright smile on her face, making the scar she had near her eye more visible.

"Told you he was harmless" she said.

Ethan let got of Moira but still held her arms. He looked at her face as if he was looking at his long lost daughter.

"Um...Mr. Leery" Moira started but stopped when a big smile reached his face.

"I knew it!" he yelled "You have your mother's voice. So long staring at papers and pictures, I never heard your voice...say something else" he asked, looking like Arthur Weasley when he saw something new about Muggles.

"Mr. Leery..."

"Call me Ethan, please" he asked, not even blinking.

"Ethan..."

"Oh...it sounds beautiful" the old man swooned.

"Well, my hands are losing circulation" Moira said softly "Do you think you could let them go for a second, please?"

Ethan looked down at their hands and let go of them immediately.

"Oh…sorry, sorry" he said, taking his cane and his folder from Justine "I heard what happened in Hogsmeade" he looked at Justine "Well, everyone did...I got so worried, but you did it! You fought them all!"

"Um...Ethan, Moira has some work to do" Justine said politely "Do you think you could excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, sure...got carried away, that's all" Ethan said, taking a step back and sitting on a chair. He still gripped his cane and folder tightly.

"It was…nice meeting you…sir" Moira said sweetly, earning a big smile in return. Ethan nodded energetically and went back to work. Moira and Justine walked out of his cubicle "I didn't know it was that type of obsession.. He acted as if he was my father"

"He feels he is" Justine said as she showed Moira into her office "He admired your mother very much. It was the only one here that defended her from false accusations and things like that; and when she had you, he followed your steps as if you were his own"

"What about his own family?" Moira asked, taking off her cloak.

"Complications during labor. Both her and her child didn't survive" Justine said.

Moira nodded, feeling guilty about thinking ill of the man. Ethan had buried himself in work, in a life that wasn't his to forget about pain. She wondered if that is what her own father did when her mother had died and she had been cast away. She had never asked him. As her mind tried to focus on the matters at hand, Moira found herself thinking about Ethan's sweet smile and big green eyes. She felt as if she knew him…but that couldn't be true, since she never met the man…Moira shook off her head lightly, trying not to think about it any further.

Moira sat down on a chair in front of Justine's desk. The office had mismatched furniture and a low ceiling, making the atmosphere feel pretty close to claustrophobic. There was a window enchanted to look as if the office was located on a high floor and next to it stood an imposing cabinet with glass doors. Inside were swords and other fighting instruments, enchanted of course. Behind Justine's desk were several filing drawers and on the wall next to the door was a board with several dots indicating the movements of wizards they were spying on. Moira's eyes narrowed and she took in a relieved breath when she saw that her name and Sirius were no longer there, but there were a couple up there that she recognized.

"So...moving on" Justine said, making Moira look at her "What was it that you wanted to see me about?"

Moira raised her head, meeting her eyes.

"I want to tell you myself everything that went on in Hogsmeade and in Hogwarts" Moira said, her voice colder than before.

"Hogwarts?" Justine frowned "When?"

Moira unbuttoned the collar of her frock coat revealing the purple wounds around her neck. Justine's jaw dropped and her eyes met Moira's.

"Apparently my ex didn't like me interfering with his business" Moira said coldly as she buttoned her collar.

"Are you saying Voldemort did this? How?" Justine asked, standing up and moving to lean on the end of her desk, in front of Moira.

"Are you comfortable? Because I'm going to give you the long version" Moira said.

* * *

The observatory was empty on Sunday. No student was seen walking around the high ceiling room, between one telescope and another. Indeed, no student could be seen, but one could be heard. Megan's soft sobs echoed in the room. The girl was curled up on the floor, behind one of the telescopes, eaten away in the shadows. The picture of her parents was in her hands, and as she looked at her father's face, more tears streamed down her face.

"I don't want to be alone anymore" she whispered between sobs "Why did you leave me…"

Megan's gray eyes weren't cold as they usually were, but extremely sad. Her pale face was red and her thin lips trembled as she sobbed in the silent room. The war had started, she knew that, and she was scared beyond reason. Although she seemed much older, Megan was only eleven years old, and right now, after seeing the Boy-Who- Lived almost die in front of her very eyes, the youngest of the Malfoy realized how heavy her family name was and in how much trouble she was in just for having it. She was strong, she was a clever young witch but she had never faced dangers as Harry had. She was no match for the Dark Side as Harry was and that scared her. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to follow her mother's steps either. She was only 11 years old…

The door opened, making Megan start but she had to try to be quiet. Her hand traveled to the inside of her robes, putting the picture away safely. She listened carefully.

"Megan?" a voice called softly "I know you're in here; I saw you come inside"

"Go away Neville" Megan asked, more tears reaching her eyes.

She heard footsteps get closer, so Megan whipped her face on her sleeves quickly. Pretty soon, Neville was standing in front of her with the friendliest look on his face. That was definitely not going to help her get rid of him. He moved to sit in front of her, not saying a word. Megan tried to stop crying but there was something about his presence that enabled her to do so. It didn't take long for more tears escape her eyes.

"I'm scared too, Megan" Neville said softly "Even the teachers are"

"Why did he leave?" Megan whispered more to herself as she braced her knees, burying her face in them.

Neville observed Megan as she cried. He never thought a Malfoy was capable of such thing, but Megan was different than the rest of them. She lost something precious to her as he had.

"He didn't leave you Megan…your dad won't ever leave you" Neville said weakly. Megan looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.

"He's dead Neville…" she said as if every word took an enormous effort to come out.

"Yes, but you're not" Neville said, looking into her eyes "My grandma says that our parents live in us. My mom and dad were really good Aurors" Neville paused and looked at Megan with big and glittering hazel eyes. "They are in Saint Mungos"

"I'm...sorry Neville" Megan said quietly. Neville nodded.

"Well...I'm not much like them in that matter, but my mum and dad were really good in Herbology when she was in school. So I guess I picked that up from them"

Megan's eyes weren't flooding her pale face anymore. Instead, she had them hooked into Neville's hazel ones. His parents weren't dead but in Saint Mungos, their memory a mess...Megan had heard her uncle talk about them, but she wasn't going to tell Neville that...nor him nor anyone.

"Take Harry for example..." Neville said, turning on his seat so that he was facing Megan "He never knew his parents and he flies as his dad used to and it was his mother who protected him from You-Know-Who"

Megan nodded, crossing her legs underneath her.

"But what about me, Neville?"

"You're nice, Megan and I bet that is one of your father's traits" he said sweetly, making Megan smile and blush "Plus, told you he was very good in Potions, just as you are" Neville looked away "That is something I'll never be remotely good at"

Megan tilted her head as she looked at the chubby Gryffindor.

"You're still afraid of Professor Snape?" she asked quietly.

"Pathetic isn't it?" Neville replied, his eyes on the floor.

"I don't think you're the only one, Neville. Julie is terrified of him as well" Megan said.

As soon as she mentioned Julie she remembered how poorly she had treated the girl during breakfast.

"I should go talk to her" Megan said as she stood up, followed by Neville "I said some things that…well…weren't civilized"

"That is your Malfoy talking" Neville said and got a punch on his arm for it. He giggled.

Megan smiled at him and, standing on tiptoe, kissed him softly on his cheek before rushing out of the classroom. Neville stood back, smiling to himself as he watched Megan leave.

"I can't believe I was nice to a Malfoy" he said and left as well "Ron is going to kill me".

* * *

"Albus!" Sirius screamed as he barged into the Headmaster's office, Lupin at his heels.

The Headmaster was seated at his desk, putting some thoughts into his own pensieve. His eyes found the two young wizards in front of him.

"Sir, Moira has gone to Ministry" Sirius started but fell silent as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I know where she went, Sirius" Dumbledore said calmly "She did the right thing"

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed as he approached Dumbledore's desk "She is acting as if she was guilty of something, and…"

"Sirius, Moira went to the Ministry to clear all of our names" Dumbledore said as he got up "I'm glad she took the civilized decision on her own, we all know what she is capable of when she loses her mind" Sirius paced the room, followed by Remus' eyes.

"You can say that again" said a picture of an old looking wizard in magenta robes, on the left of Dumbledore's desk. He was Phineas Nigellus, Sirius' great, great grandfather "That girl was not going to take quietly what happened to her in this very office. And I don't blame her. You should have been with her when it happened" he pointed down at Sirius "You, not him"

"You talk too much, Phineas" Dumbledore said with confidence, making the portrait stop talking. Remus and Sirius looked from the portrait to the Headmaster.

"What happened here, Albus?" Lupin asked "I know she was attacked but…"

"You know?" Sirius asked as he turned to Remus "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Attacked how? By whom?"

"Voldemort" Dumbledore said, making the two men shut up immediately "After fighting him off Harry in Hogsmeade, he came for revenge. Her defenses were lower so he took advantage"

Lupin fell seated on a chair, his lips parted. Sirius was too much in shock to move.

"And once again she fought him off" Dumbledore finished as he too sat down on his throne like chair.

"They think she had something to do with all of it, don't they?" Lupin asked and Dumbledore nodded "The connection between them is too strong, she told me she was in trouble."

"She's always in trouble" a far away feminine voice made the two men turn their heads. Floating a few feet from the ground was the silver form of the Gray Lady "That is why I told Albus what she was up to" the lady said as she floated toward the two young wizards "She is very fond of you, you know" she looked at them.

"So this is what happened…" said Dumbledore as he bid his farewell to the Gray Lady, who floated out of his window "We all knew this was going to happen" Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Remus "We all knew, as well as her, that Voldemort would come for her…it was only a matter of time" he lowered his head, looking extremely tired. "I'm calling a meeting out in the grounds tonight to strengthen the barriers around the castle. Before that time comes, I suggest the two of you enjoy the rest of your Sunday" The two wizards opened their mouths to protest when Dumbledore looked at them from the rim of his half-moon spectacles. Sirius and Remus fell silent, feeling as if they were students again "Although I hate to admit it, Moira is a grown woman. We can't protect her all the time, but we can make things difficult for intruders to get to her and to Harry. We'll deal with the problems as they come" The two wizards nodded and moved out of the office, looking like they had lost a battle. Dumbledore turned to Phineas "You talk way too much old chap…way too much" and heard Phineas snort at him.

* * *

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey" Harry pleaded from his bed "Can I just please leave?"

"No!" the Healer exclaimed as she moved from her office to Harry's bed "Fine…everybody is always fine" she mumbled "I'll let you on a secret Mr. Potter" she leaned closer to Harry "There is nothing _fine_ about what is going on; teachers as well as students being cursed, attacked, this is even worse than when the Chamber of Secrets was opened" the room fell silent. Madam Pomfrey's face changed from upset to extremely worried. She turned her blue eyes to Harry "I am not letting you out unless I am told to do so by the Headmaster" she spoke softly, her eyes on Harry.

Harry couldn't muster arguments to that. It was true; nothing was fine, nothing was safe, but he couldn't just sit there and wait for things to happen. He sat back on his bed, watching Madam Pomfrey go around the room, making sure every single supply was in place, in order. Harry's emerald green eyes traveled to the door as he heard footsteps get closer. Surely they belonged to Ron and Hermione or maybe they were from Sirius and Lupin, coming to get him, but as the figures appeared by the door, Harry's hopes diminished. Sophie and Abigail entered the room quietly. Dumbledore's niece held Henry in her arms. The child was wide awake and making funny noises as if trying to speak. The two of them talked briefly to Madam Pomfrey and then turned their heads toward Harry. Abigail smiled broadly, and Harry couldn't help but smile back, feeling his face get hot, she looked just like a princess.

"Feeling better, Harry?" Abigail smiled at him as she moved closer, her light blue dress flowing around her.

"Yes" Harry replied as he watched her sit down at the end of his bed, putting Henry on the covers.

"Do you mind if we bid you company?" Abigail asked and Harry shook his head at her "Thanks" she turned around "Come over here, Sophie" she called.

Harry had been so taken away by Abigail that he hadn't noticed that Sophie hadn't followed her. She was still standing by the door of Madam Pomfrey's office, watching him carefully. The woman wore black slack pants and a deep blue jumper. Sophie moved closer, her greenish eyes on Harry.

"Hello" she said as she reached the end of his bed.

"Hello" he replied, his eyes on her. He recognized the look on the woman's face. It was the very same look he got from wizards who knew who he was, what he had done.

"Guess what, Harry?" Abigail asked as she picked Henry up and sat him on her lap "Henry here is also a wizard"

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"That's great" he looked up at Abigail "Isn't it?"

Abigail smiled at him, her blue eyes flashing.

"Yes it is" she released Henry on the bed again, the child crawled up toward Harry, sitting up in front of him "The Dumbledore family has a new heir now" Abigail said.

"What's it like?" Sophie asked, sitting down on the chair Lupin had slept on "Being a wizard"

"Oh…" Harry felt his face burn "It's great" he looked up at her "I mean…I like it. It's no different than being a Muggle, but you get to do stuff other people can't"

"Like bursting a window with a cry" Abigail added with a laugh "Little Henry here has quite a temper"

Harry looked at the baby. He had his greenish eyes fixed on him. Then he crawled a little closer and sat back beside Harry, smiling at him.

"I did that once" Harry said looking from Henry to Abigail "I didn't break a window actually. It was more like making it disappear. My cousin Dudley and I were at the zoo. He fell in the snake's pit when the window vanished. The snake left and…" the words got stuck in his throat as his eyes were on Abby's. Surely, she had to know that her cousin was the snake he had set free that day.

"And it thanked you" Abigail finished and turned to Sophie "Harry speaks Parseltongue, Sophie. He can talk to snakes"

"Oh…that's…interesting" Sophie frowned "Can all wizards talk to snakes?"

"No. It is actually a very rare gift" Abigail said, her smile vanishing from her lips "My aunt had it, Moira has it and the Dark Lord has it"

Sophie looked from Abby to Harry and back at Abby.

"Is that a bad thing then?" she asked softly.

Harry looked at Abby, waiting for the answer.

"It's a Dark feature, but not that bad…no" Abigail said "Our Potter here is one hundred percent on our side" she smiled again.

Harry smiled at the witch but noted she didn't give the same certainty to her cousin or aunt. Clearly, something was wrong, and he needed to know what it was. He looked over at Sophie. The woman had her eyes following her son's movements. The baby was now crawling back toward Abby. He reached her, put his arms up and waited for the beautiful witch to pick him up. She did so and as soon as he was in her arms, his little hands went straight to her blond hair.

"Do you think Henry is a Parselmouth?" Sophie asked as she watched her son play with Abby's long hair.

"There is a remote chance since it runs in the family" Abby said "But I think he has better chances of being a Seer" she said as she widened her blue eyes at Henry, making him giggle.

"That runs in the family? I thought you were the only one" Sophie said.

"My grandmother was a Seer. It skipped my mom's generation and came straight to me. But he will have a connection" she looked at the two faces staring at her "All Dumbledores are connected, you know?"

Sophie and Harry frowned and almost on cue, turned to each other.

"It's nothing big but let me put it this way; when Nicholas asked you to marry him and you said yes, I couldn't stop smiling and I was on the other side of the country. I bet the rest of the family felt something of the sort as well"

Sophie smiled and blushed a little. Harry grinned as well. It was clear in her eyes that she loved her husband very much and that the affection was returned.

"I see, so, do you think that is why Henry broke that window?" Sophie asked "He might have felt something that was happening at the time" Sophie concluded, remembering that Moira had been attacked at the time Henry burst out crying.

"Might be" Henry made funny sounds and smiled at her "But it might just have been his temper. I'm glad to see he is better now" she looked from him to Harry "Both of you"

Harry smiled back at her.

"That was really scary; what happened in the tavern" Sophie said as she got up "I'm glad you are safe, Harry" she said honestly. Henry looked up at his mother and put his little hand to his stomach, mumbling the word "tummy". Abby could help but smile at the request "Well...let me get this one some lunch before he breaks another window" she took Henry in her arms and left the ward, Henry waving at Abby and Harry as he left.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Harry asked. This was his chance of getting some answers and he took it. Abigail snapped her head back, her eyes on him "What happened to me in Hogsmeade, Miss? No one told me…why did I see…"

"I am not the one to tell you about these things, Harry...Remus..." the name died in her lips.

"Please, Miss Dumbledore...I _have_ to know. I _need_ to know what happened to me" Harry pleaded, moving to sit up on the bed.

"Voldemort took your soul, Harry" Abigail said fast, looking at him with the saddest blue eyes Harry had ever seen "Almost took it, actually" she added under her breath.

Harry didn't say anything. His whole body felt cold and numb. Abigail studied the boy. The poor thing had almost lost his soul and no one told him how or what had happened. The least she could do is answer him; after all she saw it happen.

"White Death is one of the strongest curses a wizard can cast" Abigail started, moving to sit closer to Harry "The soul, or spirit, or whatever you call it, is suspended, leaving the body behind, looking as if it's dead" her eyes traveled away from his face, lost in thought as if she was remembering something. "The body gets cold, pale. You can't even hear the heartbeat correctly, and depending on how the curse proceeds, your hair turns white" she looked at him "We got you back before you went too far"

"Where is the soul taken?" Harry asked without realizing it.

"To wherever the wizard who took it wants it to go" Abby turned to Harry "You see, Harry, White Death doesn't kill you right away. The body without the soul becomes fragile, and the longer it takes for the soul to be returned, the weaker are the chances of coming back from the curse" Abby sighed "If it takes too long, the soul is lost and the body dies"

"But how can it be returned?"

"By the wizard who took it; if he wishes to let it go, or by outside help to show its way back. That is what Ron and Hermione did yesterday"

"I heard them" Harry said, narrowing his eyes as the flashes from the day before came back to his mind "I heard them talking to me but I couldn't find them…I couldn't talk back"

Abby watched him very closely.

"Do you remember where you were taken?" Abby asked quietly.

"No…I saw a house and flashes of my parents but I don't remember…then I heard Sirius an then a woman"

"Moira" Abby whispered mindlessly.

"I heard her calling me…it hurt so much" Harry took his hand to his forehead "It felt as if…as if I was being taken apart from the inside" Abigail was looking straight at Harry, not even blinking.

"They battled for your soul, Harry" Abigail said, her voice shaking a bit "Gladly, Moira won"

Harry was speechless once more. He remembered hearing her words when she was attacked by Voldemort. He remembered being gambled between them. He remembered her denying to hand him over.

"She got weaker didn't she? From fighting him?" Harry asked "If she hadn't she wouldn't have been attacked and.."

"Don't say that, Harry!" Abby said and took his hand in hers "She did what she had to do and I can assure you she would do it again if she had to"

"But he got inside her mind. I saw it! He strangled her, he could have killed her!" Harry said. Guilt growing inside of him. "I don't want her to die!"

"She won't!" Abby rose her voice, her eyes glittering with tears "She won't die, Harry...not like that"

Harry observed Abigail carefully. Her eyes were incredibly sad and he knew she must have seen something she wished she hadn't.

"Miss...why did he do that? Why didn't he curse her instead?" he asked, half afraid of hurting her.

"Because magic wouldn't hurt her so much..." she whispered "They know each other too well for my liking...for her safety" Harry frowned "What I came here to say was that I want you to be careful, Harry. Whatever you feel or see, you have to tell someone, alright? Even if it means getting teachers involved"

"I'll be careful" he said.

Abby smiled briefly at him as she ran one of her hands through his hair.

"Now, get some rest" then she kissed his forehead softly and left the ward.

Harry watched her leave as a million questions filled his head. What did she mean by getting teachers involved? Was she suspecting her own cousin? What about White Death? How did Moira fight off Voldemort and how did he get to her if he was so far away? How could magic do less damage to her? As a headache was beginning to form, Harry's problems appeared to be solved when he saw Hermione and Ron by the ward's door.

"I have loads to tell you" he said as both of his friends rushed to his bedside, ignoring Poppy's warnings.

* * *

"How could he touch you, Moira? How…" Justine trailed off.

Moira took her time to tell the Auror about how vampires and a Mordred had attacked Hogwarts, about how Harry has been feeling the pain on his scar get worse and how he was almost taken into White Death. Moira also mentioned her mind had been invaded by Voldemort but conveniently left out what memories were brought back to her. She also didn't mention Snape…in any way.

Justine had moved to sit on a chair opposite Moira and was now looking at the floor, her eyes traveling through the wooden boards, thinking fast. Moira studied the Auror. It wouldn't take long for her to figure out that Moira's connection to Voldemort was stronger than they thought, but they could never guess she too carried a lightning bolt scar on her pale skin, and she would keep it that way. She was just waiting for Justine to mention Tsarina as well. She knew her condition and knew she was receiving her mother's powers for some time now. That was probably why the Ministry had cast a spell upon her as soon as she had entered its doors. It made impossible for her to harm anyone inside, and it made her fell extremely light headed. Of course she knew the counter curse for it, but it was better to let them think they had power over her…for now.

"What about you?" Justine asked as she sat back on her chair "How are you handling all of this?"

Moira blinked as she stared into Justine's eyes.

"I'll live" she said simply. Moira narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Justine looked at Moira, smiling a bit.

"Are you trying to get in here?" she tapped the tip of her finger to her temple.

Moira smiled, blinking again.

"Good blocking" Moira smiled as she got up from her seat "I bet they thought you that in Auror school, right?" Moira put her cloak over her shoulders.

Justine nodded, also standing up.

"Look…" she started, moving to face Moira "I trust you and I know if you thought you were putting other lives in danger you would do something about it, but I can't help but worry" Moira buttoned her cloak "What if come Halloween you lose control? What if…"

"I already have that worked out, Justine" Moira said in a cold tone of voice, making the room feel as if it had dropped a few degrees in temperature "Do worry, but not about me" she took one step closer to the Auror "Keep that half-blood out of my castle and away from my students and we won't have problems" she said in a dangerously low voice.

"If I didn't know you I would say you are threatening me" Justine called, crossing her arms over her chest. Moira laughed out loud, making shivers go down her spine.

"Oh please, Lorcan. If I were to threaten you would I come all the way inside the Ministry of Magic, in the core of Aurors Headquarters? I just told you in detail every single thing that happened so that you people" Moira looked around at the faces of the Aurors that had stopped to listen to their argument "don't get things mixed up" she took another step forward "I'm simply saying for you to do your job and I'll do mine. We should work together on this, not against each other"

"That is easy for you to say, Moira" Justine said between clenched teeth "Everyone in Hogwarts believes Voldemort has returned, over here, things are very different"

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten" Moira said, smiling "Voldemort is just a figment of my father's imagination" she turned to leave "Think about it, Justine. Voldemort is very real and I will spare no means to make him disappear…" she turned to Justine "Even if that means landing me a room in Azkaban" she turned again "I'm sure that you can find a way to work... around certain obstacles" and moved out of the office. Justine caught Moira by the door.

"If I follow you in this and you are wrong, I'm going to kill you" she hissed by Moira's ear.

"Get in line" Moira whispered back and left the office.

Justine watched Moira's dark figure walk away. She passed her hand through her long hair and sighed. Justine didn't move but felt someone stand beside her, on the door to her office.

"I can't believe she actually came down here" a feminine voice spoke.

"That's Moira for you. As daring as her mother was" Justine murmured and turned to the woman beside her "What do you say, Tonks? Shall we follow her lead and get ourselves into even more trouble?"

The young witch with bright pink hair beside her smiled.

"That's why we're Aurors, isn't it?"

Justine rolled her eyes and turned to get back into her office.

"I sometimes forget you are related to Black, therefore also have an uncontrollable urge to seek trouble" she said as she got into the room.

"That's not true, trouble usually finds us" Tonks said as she also got into the office. A loud breaking noise was heard "Sorry".

"I swear, woman, one of these days you're going to get us all killed" Justine complained.

* * *

Moira walked passed Ethan Leery' s cubicle and peeked inside; the old man was pouring himself over some files, his back turned from her.

"I can feel your eyes on my back, Miss Dumbledore" Ethan said without turning "Would you come in for a few moments?"

Moira couldn't help to smile as she entered the cubicle, not making a sound as she walked. She stood tall behind Ethan, waiting to hear what he had to say. The man turned around and looked at her, smiling as his eyes found hers.

"I got you this" he said as he handed her a small piece of paper. As Moira opened it and read the content, her lips parted.

"You registered me as an Animagus?" she asked, looking at the man's green eyes.

"I figured you wouldn't have the time and with everything that is going on, the Ministry would look for anything they could find to use against you" he said sweetly.

"Thank you" she whispered, smiling politely. She never acted this open around someone she didn't know, but there was something about him that made her feel safe…home.

"You are very welcome" he waved his hand and a chair appeared next to the young witch "Would you care to sit down?" Moira sat down, crossing her hands over her lap "You truly look remarkably like your mother. I bet people tell you that all the time"

"Yes, but they usually are running away as they say it" she replied quietly.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Neither couldn't part from the other's gaze. There was such familiarity between them, even if it was the very first time they had actually met. The silence in the room was not an uncomfortable one. There was much more to both of them than what they were letting show.

"Fudge won't believe you...you know that, right?" Ethan asked and Moira nodded "Then why did you come all the way down here? You know he will twist this and turn it into something against Albus. He is trying everything to discredit your father's image in front of the wizarding world"

"And having me back in the castle will help him a lot in accomplishing it" Moira said, sounding amused "Mr. Leery...Ethan...I know what Fudge is capable of but I also know what Tom is capable of and he is my biggest worry right now"

Ethan smiled at Moira, conjuring up two cups of tea.

"I love to hear that bastard been called by his first name" he handed Moira her tea "And I love to see you do it. I don't think he knew what he was getting into when he asked you to marry him"

"Am I supposed to feel flattered? Because I don't" Moira smiled, sipping her tea. Moira's big almond shaped eyes were on Ethan's green ones. The question she was about to make was already at the tip of her tongue and his eyes showed her he wanted to answer it "How do you know so much about me? Why do you care, really?"

Ethan's eyes changed, they focused on the thoughts hidden away in the back of his head. Slowly, he got up from his chair and moved to his fake window, the only place that wasn't covered with information about the two Crane women.

"Your mother was a dear friend of mine" he said hoarsely "She was a remarkable woman and an incredible witch. Too bad not many people knew her like I did" Ethan turned to a picture of Tsarina beside Chloe, both still teenagers. "Even after marrying your father, Tsarina wasn't seen as anything more than a threat. They were so wrong about her, so wrong"

"What happened?" Moira asked, putting her tea down.

"The same thing that will happen to you, eventually" Ethan turned to face Moira "When fifteen years of her mother's death - your grandmother - she got her share of her powers. Your grandmother wasn't as soft hearted, as your mother was, Moira. She believed in pureblooded marriages and keeping the Dark Arts tradition in the Crane line. No wonder she gave birth to two women." Ethan sat down again "Amazingly enough, her two daughters were quite different from each other. When Tsarina got the Dark in the Crane lineage, Chloe skipped it completely. She kept the Sight to be delivered onto your cousin, but Chloe herself wasn't all that powerful and that is the root of the problem"

Moira's heart was beating too fast for her liking. The sky on the outside of the fake window started to get dark and thunder was heard.

"On the day that your grandmother completed fifteen years of death, the remains of her powers were passed on to her daughters. Tsarina wasn't able to control it and ended up hurting Chloe" Moira opened her lips to speak but Ethan cut her "She didn't mean to, but the charge was too strong for her to handle. Chloe recovered fine but people talked, they talked about how she turned on her own family. Tsarina didn't care of course; she was too worried about protecting you"

Moira's lips were very pale and her hands were extremely cold. She didn't know what to say, what to think…

"You were really young when it happened" Ethan moved closer to Moira "Even though no one wanted to take this public, there were inquiries and your mother was one step away of being sent to Azkaban when one person intervened"

"You" she whispered and Ethan nodded.

"I took the responsibility of being her Watcher, making sure she wouldn't hurt anyone else, I knew she wouldn't anyway"

"A guard?" Moira asked dryly "What about my father?"

"He didn't object. Albus is a good friend and he knew the Ministry wouldn't listen to him, they still don't. So I became your mother's guard and when she had you." Ethan's voice broke "she made me your…"

"Godfather" Moira's lips parted, whispering the word.

Ethan looked around; making sure no one had heard her. Moira just sat there, thunderstruck. How could she not know about this? That explained it all; her trust in him.

"It was your mother's way of protecting you. She knew that if anything happened to her, they would try to take you away from your father, put you under surveillance, of course Albus would never let them." Ethan looked at Moira "Your father loves you more than he loves his own life" Moira wasn't blinking "And having me around would only make things easier for him. You are the first Dark witch to have your own Auror, Moira"

Moira smiled nervously, blinking several times. That explained the pictures on the walls. He had followed her from afar for her whole life, and she never knew of him. How could her father never tell her about Ethan?

Moira looked into Ethan's eyes and her eyes grew wide. She had seen in the back of his mind the very same vision she had nightmares about ever since her teen years. Her lips parted once more and Ethan knew she had seen his memory, he knew she has been seeing it for a very long time…

"That was a cover" he said, sadness in his voice "My wife didn't die during labor, she had the same fate as the Potters, only a few years before them" Ethan said, his eyes shining with tears "I was working out of the country at the time." his voice broke "My wife, Josephine, was your godmother, Moira" he moved closer, leaning forward in his chair, his hand touching her pale face "So this is why I care, child" his eyes on hers "Because you are everything I have left"

Moira couldn't bring herself to say or do anything. She simply let herself be embraced by Ethan, who sighed deeply.

"I am so sorry" Moira murmured, her heart feeling very small in her chest "I didn't know; no one ever told me who you were."

"I asked your father not to tell you" Ethan said, sitting back on his chair "It was safer this way, for both of us" she nodded "Josephine would have been very proud of you. She'd worried sick during the years you went, well, missing, but she'd be very proud"

Moira's hand found Ethan's.

"Do you know who did it?" Moira asked, praying to be wrong.

"Liam Laois" he whispered, his face wearing a hard expression. Moira sighed discreetly "He was still so young when it happened".

Moira closed her eyes briefly, letting all of this information wash over her. She had come in to help Justine, to clear her name and protect her father's and ended up finding out about her godparents; that was something she really wasn't planning on. Her mother was not able to cope with her powers, and Halloween was growing near, it was the fifteenth since Tsarina death, it was Moira's time to get the remains of her mother's powers and she was afraid. She knew that the lightning bolt scar on the back of her shoulder would only makes thing worse and the thought of hurting any of her friends or family got bigger.

"Come Halloween, I want you to be there" she raised her eyes to meet Ethan's; they were glittering. He smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"I'll be there" he said, his voice showing how happy he was that she had asked him. He understood her fear, he knew she had reasons to fear herself and after all these years, watching her from afar, wondering where she was for so long, he was finally going to be able to be beside her goddaughter. "But it is very important that you keep this a secret, Moira" Ethan whispered, "No one here knows about me being your godfather and we have to keep it that way"

Moira nodded and moved to stand up. Ethan followed her action with his eyes.

"I better be on my way then" Moira said softly "Or people will wonder what I've been doing here for so long"

"Oh…they'll simply think I kept you here" Ethan replied "I'm obsessed, remember?" he joked and moved to stand in front of her "If there's anything you ever need, you know where to find me" and he offered her his hand. Moira took it and found that inside of it there was a small object. She opened her hand to find a small rose quartz stone in her hand "I trust you know the spell that will activate the stone?" Moira nodded, lowering her eyes "Don't do this, Moira, don't blame yourself"

"She was pregnant, Ethan" Moira whispered, her eyes looking at Ethan's "She was pregnant and that bastard killed her"

"Jo knew what it meant to be your godmother" Ethan whispered calmly "She was honored to be such, so don't taint her choice"

"I won't" Moira said, raising her head at Ethan. The images of Liam came back to her; him telling her not to deny her nature, to give in to her impulses, him kissing her. Moira's hands turned into fists as she tried to control her temper, not wanting to break things in her godfather's office.

"He'll come to us, Moira…" Ethan said, his eyes cold for the first time "Laois is impulsive and sooner or later, he'll make a mistake and we'll catch him on it…and this time, there will be proof to send him away for good" Ethan took Moira's hand in his "It was very good talking to you Miss Dumbledore" he said in his hoarse voice, abandoning completely the controlled and elegant posture he had, and going back to look like the tired and obsessed old man everyone thought he was "Have a safe journey home"

"Thank you Mr. Leery" Moira replied in the same manner "It was nice meeting you. Have a good day" she turned and moved out of the office, her black robes billowing around her steps.

Ethan watched her leave. As her figure vanished from his sight, Ethan could hear the murmurs around the office, indicating she was leaving Headquarters. He sat back down on his chair and with a wave of his hand, the teacups vanished from sight; Ethan sighed. His face had a different glow to it, making him look much younger than he was. Ethan's long fingers opened a drawer on his desk and pulled another silver frame from it. The picture in it was not of Moira or Tsarina, but of Josephine. The woman had long ash blond hair and big green eyes. She was standing in front of a house that stood on the top of a mountain. The wind messed her hair and made her dress flow around her. She smiled at him. Ethan closed his eyes at the picture and smiled, as if feeling the wind against his face.

"I told her, Jo" he whispered to the smiling woman in the picture "No more hiding".

Ethan kissed the tip of his fingers and touched the picture with them, then putting it back in his drawer.

"Come Halloween, the Dark Lord will have competition" he said and moved back to work.

* * *

"You have to be kidding us!" Ron exclaimed as Harry finished telling them what Abby had happened "Your soul? I thought that was impossible"

"I had only read about that curse" Hermione said as they went past the portrait hole, into their common room "But I thought it was another ancient and forgotten spell"

"I remember it fine" said Harry as he walked inside, still feeling a bit sore.

Poppy had finally released him from the Hospital Wing when she had been told to do so by Minerva. The three wizards skipped lunch and moved directly to the common room, Harry avoiding the other students as much as he could. Whispering and murmuring were back in place as he moved around the school. They had stopped after he had come back. Watching Cedric die was one of his worst memories he was sure he would have and listening to people asking him about it wasn't helping. With Dumbledore's daughter in the castle, the gossip murmurs had moved to her, and although Harry didn't like those either he was glad he wasn't the focus of them anymore, up until now.

"HARRY!" Ginny exclaimed as she got into the common room, making everyone turn their heads toward her. The red head came running toward them, only stopping when her arms went around Harry's neck. She hugged him briefly and gave him a peck on his cheek "I'm so glad you're alright!" she said with an honest smile on her face.

"Er…thanks Ginny" Harry said, blushing a little.

"So…any news on what has been going on?" she asked as she sat down with them "I heard Professor Crane left for the Ministry this morning"

"What?" Hermione said "How did you…"

"Cho" Ginny said softly "She heard the Gray Lady tell Dumbledore when she was going to breakfast" she looked at Harry "She was really worried about you"

Harry blushed even more, looking away from Ginny. His eyes found Ron's, who shrugged at him.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all" said Hermione. Her eyes found the three curious pair of eyes looking at her "It's started. Voldemort is back, and even if nobody believes, he is coming for you, Harry" she said quietly "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but we have to talk to Dumbledore"

They nodded. Harry stood up and moved toward a window, looking down at the misty Hogwarts grounds. Voldemort was back; he had known about it since last year, but now, having almost lost his soul to him, he had felt it, there was no escape, he was strong and he was coming for him. Yes, they should talk to Dumbledore, but say what? Do what? They could be smart and know their way around magic, but in the end they were just kids, and Harry had a very unpleasant feeling that his luck was coming to an end. He wasn't so sure he could escape Voldemort once again, not after he had come back to power, not after what he did to Cedric. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing behind him.

"We'll be here, Harry" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, mate. You're not alone on this one" concluded Ron and Ginny smiled sympathetically at him.

Harry nodded, but it made him feel no different. His friends would support him, fight beside him, but in the end he knew it would make no difference. This war was between him and Voldemort and there were no guaranties about getting out alive.

"_Attention_" echoed Professor McGonagall's voice in the room "_All students and teachers are required to attend a meeting in the Great Hall immediately_"

Harry looked at his friends.

"It's started" he murmured before leading the way out of the common room, Granger and the two Weasleys following him.

* * *

"What are you going to tell them, Albus?" asked Chloe as she stood beside him by the staff table.

"The truth, Chloe, the truth" Dumbledore said as he looked at the students entering the Hall.

"Be careful Albus" Minerva said as she took her seat beside the Headmaster "You know the Ministry doesn't believe you"

Dumbledore nodded as he watched the teachers get into their seats. Indeed, the Ministry doesn't believe him but he had a responsibility to his school, to his students and staff. He had to let them know what was going on in order to be able to protect them, or try to. Dumbledore sighed heavily as he moved to stand in front of his throne-like chair. He looked around the room, at the young faces that were about to enter a war. This time, it was different...so very different, and Albus Dumbledore feared some of the curious faces around them, and their parents as well, weren't going to make it out alive.

The staff started to fill the room as well. Lupin entered the room through the door located on the back wall, behind the staff table. He sat down, worry on his face. Nicholas, with Henry in his arms, Sophie and Abigail entered the Great Hall through the same door, a few moments later and moved to sit at the end of the staff table. Dumbledore looked ahead and saw Harry move into the Hall with his inseparable friends. He moved to sit at the Gryffindor table and looked at Dumbledore for comfort; the old wizard nodded his head discreetly and blinked. From the front door came Sirius Black, his pitch black fringe handsomely falling in front of his eyes, he walked toward the staff table, his face and posture in place, as if he didn't have a care in the world. As he passed Harry, he stopped and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry" he whispered and continued his walk.

Severus Snape was the last one to come into the room, sitting down quietly, without glancing to anyone. The seat beside him usually occupied by Moira was vacant and he wasn't sure how he should feel about that. He looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to begin. Snape's face gave no indication whatsoever about what had happened the night before. His black eyes were cold and his expression blank. From the far end of the table, Abigail watched Snape very closely. Her eyes traveled through the table until they found Lupin's looking back at her. Abby dropped her gaze toward the floor.

"I know the events of this weekend might have scared all of you, but I assure you all students and teachers involved are perfectly well" Dumbledore said, his strong voice echoing in the Hall. Moira's absence wasn't helping. "Many have been wondering about what took place in Hogsmeade and in Hogwarts and I'm afraid the news is all that pleasant" murmurs flooded the room but soon died down as Dumbledore raised his hands "Voldemort has returned to his powers".

Every single teacher in the room was expecting the students to yell and protest but nothing came. Instead a deadly silence filled the room as the young faces were unmoving; staring at Dumbledore, waiting to find out what was going to happen next.

"The Professors and I will be reinforcing the barriers around the castle tonight so you don't need to worry. You will be safe in Hogwarts" a few students sighed relieved "But I do ask for extreme caution when walking the grounds by yourselves. Anything odd, anything at all, report to a teacher" Dumbledore looked around once more and smiled "As long as you are inside these walls, I guarantee you no harm will come your way" as soon as Dumbledore sat back down, the plates were filled with food.

"Where's Professor Crane?" asked Megan in a whisper.

"She should have been back by now" Hermione said

By the look on many students' faces, the question was on many minds. Harry closed his eyes tight, hoping that everything was all right with Moira. He opened them again as he heard the doors of the Great Hall creak open. The room held its breath as a cloaked and hooded figure walked inside. Harry noticed a few teachers move, and he was certain they had their wands at the ready. As the figure moved away from the closed doors, she took down the hood to reveal Moira underneath it. Teachers, along with Harry sighed in relief.

Moira walked directly to the staff table, fully aware of the stares she was getting. Her posture in place and a hard expression on her face, Dumbledore's daughter crossed the room as if she was completely alone in it, not turning her gaze to anyone, not even Harry. She took off her cloak as she walked, putting it over one of her arms. Her father's eyes watched her every move, as did the rest of her family. Moira noticed; her anger and her fear grew stronger inside her heart. They were all already starting to fear her. She got up and took her seat between Snape and her father.

"Sorry I'm late" she said casually but coldly "What did I miss?" she asked as she turned to Snape.

Snape turned to her still not believing she was talking to him. After what happened the night before, he was sure she would ignore him until the last of her days, but instead, she had her beautiful chocolate brown eyes pouring into his, waiting to hear the answer to her question. Snape looked at her and wasn't so happy to see the indifference in her eyes. She was acting as if nothing had happened between them and to his despair; he was bothered by her behavior.

"The Headmaster has just informed the school that the Dark Lord is back" Snape said in his coldest voice "We will be reinforcing the barriers around the school tonight"

"Oh...better late than never" Moira replied and turned to her plate.

"How was it at the Ministry?" asked Dumbledore.

Moira raised her head and turned to look at Remus, who mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her.

"Lots of information" Moira replied not meeting her father's eyes "Some of which I have to talk to you in private"

Dumbledore watched his daughter with the corner of his eye before turning to his meal. He had an idea of what she found in the Ministry and both apprehension and relief washed over him. He turned his attention to the hall ahead of him; the students and teachers acted as if today was like any other regular Sunday but there was something in the air that told him otherwise. Threat was hanging above their heads, and they all felt it. Dumbledore's blue eyes found Harry at the Gryffindor table. He was also behaving normally, but even from afar, tension could be seen in him. The Headmaster didn't dare turn to his daughter again but he was sure she was the same.

"Excuse me" Moira whispered and left the Hall, her meal not even halfway eaten.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Remus said as he found Nicholas and Sirius with their faces against the door that connected Moira's and Remus' classrooms.

"Shhhhhhhh" Nicholas said, not taking his face from the door "She'll hear you"

"Hush" Sirius said, his eyes shut "Listen"

Nicholas and Sirius pressed their faces against the door, trying to listen to what was going on inside Moira's classroom. Remus walked inside slowly, his eyes on the door. Right after lunch, Dumbledore left after Moira, following her to her office. By the way things were going, they weren't having a friendly talk for every now and then Moira's voice would rise and after a short silence, the sound of breaking glass was heard. Remus walked toward them, and got a place with his ear against the door.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Apparently, my uncle hid something from her and she is furious about it" Nicholas said, moving to kneel down on the floor "Damn it, where's Abby when we need her?"

"Shhh…be quiet" Sirius hissed and the three heard footsteps get closer.

_"You have no idea what that felt like…I never knew who he was…how could you hide this from me?"_ Moira said in a dangerously strong voice. Then Dumbledore said something else, but he was standing too far for them to hear him. Moira spoke again _"Protect me? Protect me from what? From what happened to her? You know the Ministry is going to hunt me down…you know that because you told me so when you sent me away fifteen years ago!"_

The three wizards exchanged looks while they heard Moira's steps move away from the door. Something else broke.

_"DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT ME!"_ they heard her yell "_Do you really believe that last night's attack was the worst thing that ever happened to me, father?"_

Silence filled the room as the three wizards held their breath. Nicholas' mind started to race as his heart got really small in his chest. Moira had never spoken like that to her father and if she was doing so it was because he had told her to. His raising was as strict as Moira's and if she was yelling at her father was because something was very, very wrong for her to lose her temper and respect like this.

Nothing else broke, no more footsteps, no more yelling.

"What happened in the Ministry?" Nicholas asked more to himself than to the others.

The door to Remus' classroom opened and Abby came inside. The three wizards looked at her, waiting to be reprimanded by her but she was silent. Her extraordinary blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and she moved toward them slowly.

"Why am I so sad?" she asked Nicholas and he gestured for the door.

"Moira's sad, dear" he said as he held his sister's hand in his "So very sad".

"It hurts so much…" Abby whispered as she sat down on the floor next to her brother. Abby leaned closer to the door, trying to hear something herself, her eyes not meeting Remus "She met someone" Abby said, her eyes closed "She is feeling…lost" Abby opened her eyes "So lost"

More footsteps were heard but they weren't as strong or as fast as Moira but slow and steady. The four young wizards leaned further against the door, trying to hear something else.

"_I can only imagine what you've been through and what is still to come your way" Dumbledore's voice was quiet and steady "I am sorry I didn't tell you about your godparents but it was asked of me not to do so and I respected that request_" Sirius' jaw fell on his face as did the others _"I will always worry, I will always try to protect you not because of what that prophecy said but because you are my child, Moira. You can grow old, marry and have your own children but you will always be my only daughter. When Halloween comes, there is nothing you can do that will take me away from you"_ nothing was said for a few moments, then Dumbledore spoke again _"I had to send you away in order to keep you alive and that was the hardest decision I made in my whole life_"

Tears streamed down Abby's face and Nicholas whipped his face on the sleeves of his robes. Sirius and Remus were too much in shock to do anything.

_"I know I can't protect you, Moira, but I have to try"_ they heard Dumbledore whisper. _"I must keep trying…"_

More silence. The four wizards stood up, leaning hard against the door, trying to hear something else. What they heard was their bodies falling on top of each other as Moira opened the door that connected both offices. With a loud 'clunk' and several complaining sounds, Nicholas, Abby, Remus and Sirius fell on top of each other into Moira's office. They turned their head up, looking into Moira's pale face.

"Call the Ministry" Dumbledore said from behind Moira, his blue eyes twinkling "We have spies"

"Sorry, sir" Remus said as he tried to get up, but his leg was under Sirius' and his robes were stuck in Abby's heels "We didn't mean to…"

"We were just…" Sirius said, trying to move, but Abby was flat on top of him, the hem of her dress stuck under her brother's body "helping Remus clean his office.

"Yes" Nicholas and Abby said in unison "But of course you won't believe us" Nicholas concluded.

Moira stood silent, her long and thin fingers around the doorknob, her cold chocolate brown eyes staring at the four bodies tangled on the floor. It all only got worse when behind all of the bodies, inside Remus' office, Snape appeared. As her eyes found Snape's, Moira moved away from the door, leaving the wizards trying to untangle themselves in order to get up.

"Ouch, my hair is stuck on your cufflinks" Abby said as she leaned closer to Nicholas.

"Sorry" Nicholas said as he tried to untangle his sister hair from his wrist.

Sirius and Remus got up from the floor, taking the dust away from their robes. Dumbledore watched all of this with an amused expression on his face. He turned his head to find his daughter inside her office, walking from side to side. He knew it was all too much to handle but she had to find a way because it would only get worse.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sirius asked as he saw Snape standing behind them.

"I do not believe that is any of your business" Snape said in barely more than a whisper as he elegantly walked pass them and entered Moira's classroom. He looked at the door to her office and found her figure inside, unbuttoning the frock coat on top of her dress. His eyes traveled to the Headmaster "About the barriers, sir. Will you be needing any potions?"

"Yes Severus" Dumbledore replied, turning his attention to the Potion Master "Can you brew a caldron with the _flagare_ elixir? It would be very helpful to have it around the grounds"

Severus nodded and bowed slightly, turning to leave the way he came. He stopped short next to Remus.

"Oh, here" Remus walked inside his office and from the top of his desk, he took the silver goblet and handed to Snape "Thank you, Severus".

Snape simply sneered and left the classroom, Sirius and Abby watching him go.

"I still can't believe he's brewing wolfsbane for you" Sirius said as he turned to Remus "And you are actually drinking it"

"I trust him, Sirius" Remus said as he walked toward Abby.

"Right" she whispered as she watched Snape's robes disappear on the hall. She turned and found Remus' clear eyes staring inside her own.

"We have to talk" he whispered to her.

"We should go" Nicholas said as he gestured for Sirius to follow him.

Slowly, Nicholas and Sirius left Remus' classroom, leaving Abby and the young werewolf to discuss their matters. An incredible urge came over them to press their faces to the door again, and try to hear their conversation, but since Dumbledore was with them, they could not succumb to temptation. Albus and Nicholas left Moira's classroom, but Sirius stayed behind, moving toward the young witch's office. As he went inside, he saw Moira seated on the couch in front of her fireplace, her eyes closed. He stood by the door, studying the figure before him for a few moments. Magic radiated from her and Sirius could feel it, and yet he didn't fear her like so many did. He knew her very well, knew what she was capable of, and yet, even with the changes she was undergoing, Sirius couldn't find it in him to fear her. There was so much being said, arguments, threats and yet Moira was only a woman…just a woman.

"Gryffindors are going to lose a great deal of money" Moira said, her eyes still closed.

"You're not going to the ball, are you?" Sirius asked as he entered the room "You never had any intention of going"

Moira opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I could go and dance and have fun, just as you want me to" she turned her head toward Sirius, her eyes were cold "But I can't…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just couldn't"

Sirius sat down next to Moira on the couch, pulling her closer to him, her head resting on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, in silence. Everything that went on in Hogsmeade was still on their minds. That was too close a call for them to forget about it, for them not to worry about it, and yet they knew that worrying wouldn't do them any good. All they could do was to protect the students, protect Harry and be ready for whatever might happen. On the outside, thunder rumbled and rain poured down.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sirius asked, still holding on to Moira.

"I don't know" she whispered "He won't risk open war, not while there's no proof he has come back" Moira moved away from Sirius' embrace and stood up "That is my worry" she said as she moved toward the fireplace "He is much more deadly when he acts quietly" her hand reached her neck where a few purple marks were vanishing.

Sirius studied Moira's movements. She was clearly tired but was making an enormous effort not to let it show. By her tone of voice, he also knew she was terribly sad and a few things came to mind as to why that was so. Tom Riddle acted quietly when he slithered his way toward Moira. No one ever knew about it until it was too late, until people started to be murdered, until he was sent to Azkaban. Indeed, Riddle was much more dangerous when quiet.

Moira sighed heavily as she moved toward the window, closing it so that the rain that was starting to pour down didn't flood her office. Sirius watched her in silence, his own mind racing. He remembered their childhood together, remember the train ride to Hogwarts, remembered everything about their youth, especially how Moira used to smile more. He even caught her and Lily talking about marriage and having a family once. Looking at her now, Sirius' heart grew heavier for he knew that that talk would probably never come true for her_. "The Ministry is going to hunt me down"_ she had said and he knew it was true. They feared what they didn't understand, he's been through that and wouldn't let Moira go through the same.

"Why did you go to the Ministry for?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Damage control" Moira said tiredly, turning to face him "I talked to Justine about what has been going on" She leaned against the closed window "I think we have the Aurors on our side, the more the better" Sirius nodded "Justine sent her regards to you, she was worried when she heard you had hurt yourself"

Sirius grinned as he passed his hand through his fringe, letting it fall handsomely over his eyes. Moira smiled discreetly, as she saw the old Sirius back in place. If she wasn't mistaken, that particular Auror had some effect over the man. Slowly, as the storm on the outside grew stronger, the silence in the room grew heavier and both faces lost their smiles. Moira was quiet, the shadows in the room growing darker around her as the evening approached.

"What happened there, Moira?" Sirius asked as he stood up and walked toward her "You know you can tell me anything"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sirius, please" Moira said dryly "Not about the Ministry, not about last night." Snape went to mind but she pushed him back inside her head.

"All right, all right" Sirius said, shaking his head "I won't ask anymore, just…"

"If I need to talk, I'll come to you" Moira said, looking into his dark eyes "You are sounding more and more like Remus" silence hit them again as their eyes refused to look away from each other. A slight frown took hold of Moira's face as her eyes left Sirius' and moved to the door that connected both classrooms.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Abby" Moira said as she turned back to Sirius "That is not going well"

Moira looked into Sirius' eyes and there was something in them that she hadn't seen in a long time. He was hiding something. Moira's eyes narrowed as she approached him.

"Please don't tell me Remus cheated on Abby" Moira said.

"No, of course not" Sirius said fast, "Believe me, if he had, you would know"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Moira asked, making Sirius realize what he had just said. The tall wizard fell quiet and a look of complete guilt took hold of his face. Moira's eyes grew wide and her lips parted "Oh, please tell me this is not true" Moira asked.

"I'm sorry" Sirius said "I wasn't supposed to tell you"

"Oh, no Sirius, no" Moira said as she walked from one side of the office to the other "This can't be happening"

Sirius followed Moira's movements, never guessing she would react like this.

"How could he? I never…did I" Moira asked as she finally sat down on the couch "He told me there was someone else but I never thought it was me"

"He was pretty confused until Abby got here. I don't know how she found out…"

"She is a Seer" Moira snapped "Remus must have dropped his defenses and she saw it" Moira buried her face in her hands "Oh, Merlin, she is going to hate me"

"She can't, I mean, you didn't know" Sirius said as he approached Moira. The young witch looked up; her chin on her palms "It is not your fault, Moira"

"I know, it's just, I don't want to ruin our friendship and…"

"That was what Remus said" Sirius said as he knelt down in front of Moira "He never meant for you to find out" Moira nodded, taking a deep breath. It was too much for her to handle in one single day.

"I never meant to lead him into thinking… I never thought… Oh, I'm an awful woman" Moira said as she paced the room again "Remus is an incredible man. He is the kind of man any woman would love to have beside her and he deserves the best woman beside him. That woman is Abby" Moira said, her eyes shinning "I love him very much, Sirius, but not in that way and even if I did, I would never come between them" Sirius couldn't think of anything to say to that. He found himself nodding to her words.

"He never wanted to hurt Abby and I'm sure she'll see that" Sirius said as Moira sat back down.

"Don't tell him I know" Moira said, her back turned to him.

"I won't" Sirius said.

He never thought she would have reacted that way. In fact Sirius never thought about how Moira would react to anything related to love, since he never saw her manifest any kind of interest or affection toward any wizard. He never noticed what was going on between her and Riddle until it was too late and now, seeing how worried she was that she had hurt Abby or Remus in any way, Sirius felt sorry for her. It was clear in her eyes how much she cared for them and how she felt guilty about the situation she had nothing to do with in the first place. Moira was not an awful woman as she claimed, but a loyal friend.

The door that connected both offices creaked open and Remus came inside. His head hanging low, hands in his pockets. Sirius exchanged looks with Moira, both remained silent as they left Moira's office and went into her classroom. Lupin raised his eyes to meet Moira's and Sirius' looking at him.

"Well" Lupin said "I think it is safe to say that I'm an idiot".

"Don't say that" Moira said before she could stop herself. Lupin's eyes found hers "Whatever happened between the two of you, I know she'll come around" she said, sounding innocent.

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure" Lupin said as he sat down in one of the student chairs, burying his face in his hands.

"Come on mate, it can't be that bad" Sirius said as he sat on the desk beside Lupin, his feet on the seat. Moira clicked her tongue at him and he moved fast, sitting on the chair.

"It's worse" Lupin said without looking at them "She cried" Lupin lowered his head, closing his eyes "I made her cry"

"Abby is very emotional, Remus. I'd worry if she _didn't _cry" Moira said, leaning on the end of her desk, in front of the two wizards. Remus lowered his hands and his eyes met Moira's "I'm sure once she has calmed down, you'll patch things up"

"How can you know that? You don't know what happened" Lupin said, his eyes not blinking. Sirius looked from Lupin to Moira.

"I know my cousin and that is the way she works, Remus. Besides, there can't be anything so serious for her to break up with you. You told me yourself you didn't cheat on her"

"And I didn't"

"There you go" Moira said.

Lupin nodded and buried his face in his hands again, passing them through his hair. Sirius tapped him on his shoulder.

"Come to the kitchens with me. I'll get you a Butterbeer. It's going to do you some good after the wolfsbane" Sirius said as he gestured to Lupin to get up.

"That tastes horrible" Lupin muttered as he followed Sirius to the door to Moira's classroom "I'm still having headaches but it's probably just stress".

"We'll see" Moira said, walking behind them "After next week, if you still feel that way, you'll have to see Poppy"

Sirius looked at Remus. His facial expression was telling him not to argue Moira's point. The three wizards walked out of the office, Moira locking it behind her. Several students were coming and going in the hallways, enjoying the rest of their Sunday. It was raining hard now and the kids were scattered in their common rooms, Great Hall and Library, some of them grouped together talking in the corridor as the three wizards passed them.

When Moira, Sirius and Remus were passing the staircases, a feminine scream echoed in the corridors, making the students almost jump out of their skin. Moira put her hand to her temple as she closed her eyes briefly in pain. She opened them again and looked at Sirius and Lupin.

"It's Abby" she whispered as she started her way up the stairs, the two wizards at her heels.

More screams were heard and students moved out of the teachers' way as they ran toward the source. As they reached the stair that led to the Divination Classroom, they found Abby seated on the floor, tears flooding her face, as she continued to scream and sob. Chloe was with her, trying to calm her down but nothing she did, helped. McGonagall and a few more teachers were coming her way when Moira passed them all to reach Abby. As soon as Abby saw Moira, she flung her arms up, taking her cousin into them. Moira's arms went around Abby as well. Abby held on to Moira as if her life depended on it.

"Shhhh" Moira whispered as she hugged her cousin and stroked her long blond hair "What happened?"

"Oh, Moira…I saw it" Abby whispered between sobs, tears freely streaming down her face "I saw it…"

"What did you see?" Moira asked and Abby shook her head violently. Moira let go of her and held her face with both hands, her deep brown eyes staring at Abby's blues ones "What did you see, Abby?" Moira asked clearly but delicately.

Abby cried as she looked around her. Teachers were around her, worry in their eyes. Sinistra and Sprout were dispersing the crowd of students around them. Abby looked back at Moira, more tears streaming down her face. She hugged her cousin again.

"He's going to kill you" Abby sobbed as the whole crowd held their breath "Oh…he is going to kill you, Moira"

Moira took hold of Abby's face again but her tone was not as delicate as before.

"Who, Abby? Who is going to kill me?" the dark haired witch asked.

Abby's eyes looked behind Moira's shoulder.

"Him" Abby whispered as more tears streamed down her face.

Moira turned her head, looking for the man Abby was talking about, only to feel her blood freeze. Behind the crowd of teachers, against the cold and dark stonewall stood the dark figure of Severus Snape.

* * *

**A/N: **So...what do you think? It took me long enough but I did it! Things aren't looking up for Moira, huh? We'll see what happens in the next chapter...Don't forget to review...I can see you want to...hehehe

**To Ruth: **I'm sorry to hear about your loss. It is in times like this I wish I lived closer to you. I'm thinking of you always and praying that you and your family can overcome this...Thanks for always being here for me as well...you're my sister in spirit!

**To Trisha**: You are an amazing woman who I admire a lot! Not only as a writer but as a person...thanks for being there for this Brazilian brat! Love you!

**To Flora:** For teaching me how to write strong and emotional scenes. I'm still crawling in them, but I'll reach you...never fear.

**To Rosekeet:** You are writing a great piece! Keep it up and thanks for trusting me with your work.

**To Janel:** How's your story going? I want to read more about Ariana...

**To RivanKnight: **Thanks for keeping with me...this is another long chapter and I hope you like it.

**To Epholge, Windflower and Mione: **Thanks for reading this and taking the time to review...it means a lot.

**To Audrey**: Remus and Moira...you are a very odd shipper, you know that? Luuuunnnaaaaa...hehhe...Thanks for reading and reviewing! Você é SHOW!

**To StayGold:** The hair goes back to normal color once the curse is lifted. Moira survived Voldemort only because he was weaker, since he had already cursed Harry. I wish I could tell you more but it would ruin the plot. I promise more things are going to come out in the open.

**To Lu: **YOU ROCK! You are White Death's public relations! Even Viviane is reading (Hey Vivi...drop me a review, will you?). Thanks for being so enthusiastic about my work.

**To Lea e Soft Raindrops: **Thanks for dropping me a line! Let me know your opinions about the story!

To everyone else not listed here...sorry if I forgot someone, but I'm acting a bit like Neville today...just know I love you and that I'm grateful!

See you all in the next one!


	13. Blood on the Moon

Chapter 13

Blood on the Moon

Moira's eyes were fixed on Snape's figure, standing near the wall. His eyes were also on her but his face bore a deep frown, clearly rejecting what Abigail had just said. Time seemed to be still as the few teachers and students that were at the scene felt the tension between the Potion Master and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Their eyes were not blinking as they stared into each other. Anyone who knew them enough could think they were reading each other's mind...or worse. Thunder rumbled outside.

_This can't be happening_ was everything that Moira could think of. They were so close last night, she revealed secrets to him, she had confessed she had fallen in love with him, she had...he had kissed her. Moira's heart felt really small in her chest. Was that part of the plan? Moira's lips parted at the thought and she started to fell her face get very hot. Feeling Abby shake in her arms made her turn her attention toward her cousin. She shut her eyes as she held her cousin against her._ This can't be happening_. _This can't be true._

"This is absurd" Snape muttered as if he was talking about a paper he was grading.

"Is it?" Sirius said out loud, turning to face Snape.

"Sirius, don't" Lupin asked but Sirius ignored him, moving closer to Snape.

"Given your history I wouldn't be too surprised" Sirius said.

"That is enough!" McGonagall said as she got herself between the two wizards. Noticing that both were ready to pull their wands at each other, the Deputy Headmistress had to make a stand "I am not having students listen to such nonsense" she said in a lower voice.

Both wizards were staring at each other, not daring to blink. Snape had abandoned his blank expression and pure anger was dripping from his eyes. He was standing tall behind McGonagall as the witch tried to lead Sirius away from him.

"You come near her and I swear I'll kill you" Sirius said as he was pushed back by McGonagall

"Remind me again how you were voted innocent?" Snape said calmly.

"You son of a…" Sirius started to move toward Snape.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU" Chloe cried as she got to her feet. Chloe's thin face was very pale, making her look extremely tired, but her eyes showed much more than that: her family was falling apart and the two teachers weren't helping. Silence surrounded the people present, making Sirius turn away from Snape. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the one responsible for this. Unless you work for him I suggest you shut up and help us"

Sirius' eyes found Moira's but hers were locked with someone else's. Her face still held a blank expression but Sirius saw how troubled her eyes were. He moved toward her, helping her and Abby get back to their feet. The blond witch was still shaking a lot.

"Get her to her room" Moira said in barely more than a whisper. She then looked around to the few shocked faces that belonged to the students. Her eyes set on them. "Ten points from each of you if you don't go back to your doings" she said in her dangerously smooth voice. In a flash, there was not one student in sight. "I suggest that from now on if any of us get hurt, they be treated in their own rooms. The students are under enough stress to see their professors fall like flies"

"But that won't be necessary, Moira" Chloe said "I mean, after we strength up the barriers tonight, we'll be safe again"

Moira turned to her aunt. Her big almond shaped eyes were cold, the lashes were darker. Chloe saw her sister in them.

"You don't know him like I do" Moira whispered "Tend to Abby, aunt Chloe"

Chloe turned to the teachers.

"Minerva will you please find the Headmaster and tell him what happened? It would also be a good idea to find my son and husband. They might have felt something too"

"We'll find them" Sinistra said and Sprout nodded. The two teachers left immediately toward the staircases, McGonagall by their side.

"Remus, will you find Poppy and have her come take a look at Abby?" Chloe asked as she moved down the corridor with her daughter being supported by Sirius. Lupin didn't need to be asked twice.

Moira half smiled to herself as she watched them leave. They were so worried with Abigail's health they didn't notice she had been left alone with Snape. Ironic and yet Moira couldn't bring herself to laugh at the situation. It hurt too much. The corridor became silent after a few moments and the only noise was the heavy raindrops falling over Hogwarts.

"Care to explain?" Moira asked, breaking the silence. Her tone wasn't dangerous or imperative. She was talking to him as if he was one of her students who did something he wasn't supposed to. He wouldn't have that, not even after what happened between them only hours before.

Doing what he did best, Snape snorted at her and turned his back to her, walking toward his dungeons.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Moira spat as she moved to block his way. Raising her head so that her eyes could find his, her voice dropped down to a whisper "I want to know, Snape. I want to know if he ordered you to kill me"

Snape insides froze. He wanted to answer that question but by doing so he would be admitting to a whole lot of things he didn't want to. He wanted to tell her that it was true, that Voldemort had asked him to end her life, he wanted to tell her he didn't obey his orders fifteen years ago, when he had left the Death Eaters. He wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't. To speak his mind was to give in to her again and he feared that this time he wouldn't be able to resist the urge inside of him…the voice that had always whispered but now was screaming to him, ordering him to claim her once and for all…to protect her with his life and to never let her go. Telling her he once had orders to stop her heart from beating and that he didn't follow them was admitting his own heart still held some warmth and that wouldn't be wise, not while dealing with the Dark Lord. No, Moira was a weakness and Severus Snape was not a weak man.

"I think the scar you carry answers the question" he whispered in the coldest voice. Moira's lips parted "You are not the average witch, Craine. You are too...precious to him to be handed over to a Death Eater"

Moira's lips curled and an enormous urge to slap his face came over her, but she didn't move. He was right. Although she had only survived Voldemort's curse because he was already weak, Moira knew that if he was coming to kill her, he would do it himself, but having Snape say it hurt much more.

"Don't call me that" Moira whispered between clenched teeth, backing up from him "Don't call me _precious_" she turned away from him. Moira took a few steps and raised her head, letting out a sigh "Why did she see that then?"

Before Snape could answer he heard Moira gasp. Her back tensed up and her hands moved to her chest, as if she had been hit by an arrow. She turned to him, her eyes wide with terror, hands over her heart. Snape moved toward her but she took a step back, taking her wand from her sleeve in a very fast move and pointing at Snape's chest. Moira's hand was trembling and her breathing was becoming heavy.

"Stay away from me" she gasped just as another wave of pain took hold of her, making her left shoulder blade sting "Was that all part of the plan, Snape?" Moira whispered not taking her eyes away from him as he took small steps toward her. "Because if it was, you are even lower than he is" she hissed before gasping again. As Snape took another step toward her, Moira raised her wand at him, her other hand still on her chest.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have easily done so last night" he said, his eyes locked in hers.

Moira's lips parted and Snape wasn't sure if she was going to talk back at him or curse him. He didn't get to find out.

"MOIRA! MOIRA!" Sirius' strong voice echoed in the stone corridors.

Moira dashed as fast as she could toward him, not caring that Snape was following her down the corridors. As she ran toward Sirius' cries, the pain got terribly strong, making it very difficult for her to breathe. The dark haired witch went down the steps in a hurry, finding Sirius and Chloe trying to hold Abby down. Abigail's eyes weren't they normal blue but pearly white and she was shaking, trying to get free of Sirius and Chloe. Snape stopped in the doorway , shock on his face.

"What happ..." Moira started to speak but fell silent as she heard the hissing sounds coming out of Abby's heart shaped lips.

For one moment, Sirius thought Moira was going to faint. Her lips were extremely pale and her breathing was coming in gasps. He didn't understand what Abby was saying but recognized the language. It was Parseltongue. As soon as Moira got there, Abby stopped shaking and became very still. Slowly, she looked at Moira, her pearly white eyes on her cousin's brown ones. An evil smile appeared in the corner of Abby's lips, making Chloe put her hand on her mouth in order not to scream. Pain was evident in her eyes. Moira took a step back, putting her hands on the railing behind her for support.

Abby looked at her for quite sometime, than hissed something to her. Sirius and Chloe looked up at her, waiting for Moira to do something but the witch was too much in shock. Abby let go a cold laugh and Moira gasped again. Sirius could see her shaking and hear her trying to control her breathing. Then, Moira's face changed. Her eyes got colder and in barely more than a whisper, Moira hissed back. Slowly a very strong frown took hold of Abby's face. In response, Moira threw herself at Abby gripping her face with both hands and looking straight into the girl's pale eyes.

"Let her go" she demanded, "It's not her you want"

"You are running out of time..._precious_" Abigail said in an extremely cold voice

Then, as strong as it had started, Moira gasped out loud and Abby fell unconscious in Sirius's arms.

"Abby! Abby!" Chloe called as tears flooded her face. Her breathing was coming in gasps "Oh, Merlin, Abby...please wake up"

"What..." Lupin said as he arrived at the scene with Poppy by his side "Abby...Abby" he flung himself at the blond witch, taking her into his arms.

Moira pulled herself up again, her back still hurting and the word "precious" echoing in her mind.

"Please, do something" Chloe pleaded, her face wet with tears.

"Follow me" Poppy said urgently as Lupin got up, holding Abby in his arms, followed closely by Chloe. They vanished in one of the corridors, leaving a heaving Moira and a confused Sirius behind. Snape was observing the scene that had just played out in front of him. His lips parted and a frown took hold of his face.

"Moira...what..." Sirius started.

"We have to put the barriers up now" Moira whispered, cutting him off. She looked up and her eyes found Snape "He is too close"

Sirius nodded, got back on his feet and turned around only to find Snape behind them.

"_You_" he hissed as he strode up the stairs, toward the Potion's Master.

"Sirius, don't" Moira demanded as she tried to hold him back, to no avail. Sirius was too strong for her to handle and too angry "It wasn't him…Sirius" Moira pleaded as she followed Sirius up the stairs.

"Dumbledore might think you've reformed but I know better. You are working for Voldemort"

"I don't have to listen to this" Snape murmured with contempt as he turned his back on Black and started walking away "Don't blame me for Mrs. Dumbledore's weakness"

"That was more than a vision and you know it" Moira said as she walked up the stairs, passing Sirius. Snape stopped in mid step "You know it because you felt it too"

Snape turned to her, pure hatred in his eyes.

"I felt nothing" he hissed, making Moira's chest feel empty. He turned to Sirius "Craine has just communicated in Parseltongue with the Dark Lord and you still think _I_ am the problem in this equation? I thought dogs were supposed to be smart animals."

Sirius strode toward Snape, becoming inches away from him. Moira saw that both wizards were already gripping their wands.

"I don't care what happens, _Snivellus_, you touch Moira and I will kill you"

"Too late for that isn't it?" Snape hissed back. Sirius' fist connected with Snape's face so fast the Potions Master didn't have the time to duck out of the way.

Losing his balance and smacking his back against the wall, Snape's nose began to bleed. His pale hand was stained with crimson as he looked at it. Anger took hold of him as he took off his wand and pointed it between Sirius' eyes. Sirius had already his wand raised at Snape, a look of compete loathing in his eyes.

"STOP IT!" Moira yelled, but before she could get herself between the two men, a flash of red light hit Sirius on his chest, making him fly backwards. But before Sirius had been hit, a flash of orange light had left his wand and hit Snape, making him fly the opposite direction.

"Stop it!" Moira pleaded as she saw Sirius struggling to get up and Snape coming toward him. It was Moira's turn to pull her wand at Snape, making the Potion Master frown at her.

"Put a leash on him, Craine" Snape said as he came to a halt, taking a handkerchief out of his frock-coat pocket "Or he'll be turned into soap"

"Get out" Moira whispered between clenched teeth, her eyes locked in Snape's "Get out before I do something I'll regret"

"I thought you already had" Snape said before turning on his heels and leaving, his black robes framing his steps.

Moira turned to Sirius, trying as best as she could to control her temper. She put her wand back up her sleeve and as she reached for his arm to help him up, Sirius moved away from her.

"I can manage" he said coldly.

"Sirius..." Moira called as she stood up as well.

"We have to put the barriers up" he said without looking at Moira.

For a few moments, Moira stood there, in shock as she saw what was left of her world start to crumble. Too much was happening too fast. _"You are running out of time"_ Abby had said, but it wasn't her. Fifteen long years without looking at him in the face, she thought time had erased the fear she felt when under his gaze. She was wrong. Voldemort was strong, she could feel it, and this time luck wasn't on her side as before. To make matters worse, Halloween was approaching. The rain stopped outside.

_"I felt nothing" _The words stabbed her heart.Snape only made things worse. The way Sirius moved away from her touch, refusing to look at her. He had never done that before, not even when he found out about her engagement. Moira sighed as she lowered her head to the floor, thinking about so many things her head started to throb. She knew it was a mistake...as soon as she returned Snape's kiss, Moira knew it would only make things worse, but she couldn't find it in her the strength to push him away. Gladly, he did it for her. Gladly he didn't feel anything. How can someone hate and love a person at the same time? Everything she feared, that she has been hiding from for so long was coming back to her...all at once.

"Bee in your bonnet, Mrs. Craine?" a feminine voice asked, making Moira turn quickly on her heels. The pale figure of the Gray Lady was beside her with a very worried look on her face "Sorry if I scared you"

"You didn't" Moira replied quickly "I was just...thinking"

The Gray Lady nodded thoughtfully, waiting for Moira to continue but the witch fell silent.

"I see...thinking is good in times like this" the ghost continued with her soft voice "Makes us see things clearer"

Moira frowned as she looked at the Gray Lady.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked.

"He's afraid, dear. Even I can see it" Moira's frown intensified "He tries to hide it but it is clear in his actions. Severus Snape is afraid to lose you, Mrs. Craine"

Moira's lips parted and only one word came out.

"What?" she breathed.

"The past is vivid in these hallways, Mrs. Craine and I can see it happening again. Severus acted like this only once, it was long ago and his fears did come true then" Moira couldn't bring herself to breathe "He did lose you"

"You're wrong" Moira muttered, anger in her eyes.

How could this woman, a dead one actually, simply come out of the shadows and start feeding her hope? Hating Snape would make things so much easier. Having his indifference hurt a lot but it was safer, it was easier As much as she tried not to, as much as she hated her self for it, Moira would always love him, but the mere thought that he could return the affection... that he could love her...

"Why are you doing this?" Moira asked, her strict tone back in place.

"Because the both of you have been alone for far too long. And because I also believe love is strength and not weakness. You will need all the strength you can in order to get through this" the Gray Lady said calmly.

"There is no strength in lies" Moira spat as she turned on her heels and strode away.

"Only because he didn't say it doesn't mean he is not feeling it" the Gray Lady whispered as she watched Moira's figure vanish around a corridor "Live the life I didn't get to live"

The storm had passed and the sky was turning a light tone of purple when Professor McGonagall's voice echoed in the corridors, demanding the students to stay in their common rooms until further notice. Every time that warning was given, it meant the school was in trouble. That was not news for the students and staff of Hogwarts. After the horrible events of Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts inhabitants had one certainty: it wouldn't take long for really bad things to start happening. The Dark times were upon them again and their fate rested in a teenage boy's hands.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he saw his friend scream, grip his forehead and fall down the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

Harry went tumbling down the steps until he reached the cold floor of the common room. In a flash, Ron was by his side, his hand under his friend's head. Harry's glasses broke on his fall and pieces were stuck to his skin.

"Don't move Harry" Ron said as he thought about what he had to do… where was Hermione when he needed her?

"What's going on?" Megan Malfoy asked as she looked down from the girl's dormitory. As soon as she saw Harry laying on his back with a bloody face and mumbling something, she widened her gray eyes and came running down the stairs, kneeling down beside Harry "Don't open your eyes" she instructed as she carefully removed pieces of glass from Harry's face "What happened?"

"Voldemort" Harry whispered, trying to get up but unable to do so "It wasn't just him".

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his voice showing fear.

"He is not alone" Harry said "Someone is…oh…I think I'm going to…"

"_Accio_!" Megan Malfoy commanded and a trashcan came floating toward her. It arrived just in time for Harry to feel sick and put the bin to a good use. "Stay with him" Megan said as she moved to get up "I'll go get someone"

"No, Megan" Harry said, catching Megan's wrist "Take my cloak. Find Professor Lupin"

"I'll go get it" Ron said as he dashed upstairs returning briefly with Harry's invisibility cloak. Megan put it over her head and dashed out of the common room. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was, why she was following Potter's orders. All Megan Malfoy could think of was that she feared worse things were going to happen. And worse of all, that her family was probably involved. She remembered Professor Lupin talking to her about family and now… now she had to find him. All of this rushed through her head in the small distance between Harry's fallen body and the portrait hole.

As Megan left the portrait hole, her body collided with a very hard surface, making her fall on the floor. As she looked up, she saw the face of Sirius Black looking at her.

"Harry?" he asked as he pulled the cloak over Megan's head.

"He's inside, professor" Megan said as she appeared from under the cloak "He asked me to go get Professor Lupin"

Without another word, Sirius went inside the common room, pulling Megan along with him.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he saw his godson lying on the floor, his face bloody from the glass of his eye glasses "What happened?" he asked as he kneeled down on the floor.

"Sirius... it was Voldemort" the students that now flooded the room shuddered at the name. Harry noticed and his voice dropped down to a whisper "He is not working alone". He looked at Sirius, noticing that his godfather was doing some really fast thinking "I need to find Professor Lupin"

"Why, Harry?" Sirius asked, coming back to reality "Why Remus?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Harry looked into his godfather's eyes. He could trust him. No matter what happens, Harry knew he could trust Sirius.

"Because he's next"

"Poppy said Abby is stable and out of danger" Lupin said as he walked out of Abby's room. He didn't sound convinced though. "She is going to be all right. Chloe and Aberforth are with her"

Sophie nodded as her hands massaged Nicholas' shoulders. Lupin sat down on the floor outside Abby's door. He loosened his tie and un-cuffed the wrists of his shirt. His head still throbbed and his face was dripping with cold sweat.

"Where's Henry?" Nicholas asked in a hoarse voice.

"With Professor Flitwick" Sophie replied "Oddly enough he was the only one who calmed him down. Do you think I should go get him?" she asked with a worried expression in her face.

"No, no. Flitwick won't let anything happen to him. He probably has already put a thousand protective charms over Henry. I think that it is a better thing for him not to be near us right now"

"Why do you say that?" asked Lupin, as he finished rolling up his sleeves.

"I don't know but as far as I can tell we have all been a target, Remus. First Henry then Moira and now Abby. I'm just waiting for my turn"

"Please don't say that" Sophie said. Nicholas pulled his wife into his arms "Nothing is going to happen to us. Not anymore" she whispered as she buried her face in his neck.

Just as Sophie finished her sentence, Dumbledore appeared. Worry was clear on his face, but his blue eyes still held their familiar twinkle.

"I'm afraid we cannot wait any longer" Dumbledore said in his deep and calm voice "We must put up the barriers now"

Lupin looked at Nicholas. Both men stood up.

"Stay with her" Nicholas said before kissing his wife's lips "Keep safe"

Sophie nodded as her heart grew very small. It was as if she was saying good-bye, as if her husband was going to war. Before she could say what she was feeling, Dumbledore, Lupin and Nicholas left for the grounds.

"Please... keep him safe" Sophie whispered before entering Abby's room.

Sirius ran as fast as he could to his own office, gathered the four house swords and dashed out again. He knew the staff should be getting ready to put the barriers up so he moved to the grounds as fast as he could. He could see the flames of the torches on the outside. Night had approached fast.

"REMUS!" Sirius screamed as he ran toward the huddle of teachers "REMUS!"

"What is it?" Lupin asked as he turned to his friend, running to meet him, his eyes wide and his heart already racing with worry "Is Abby all right?"

"You're next" Sirius said as he came to a halt before Lupin "Harry saw it. He said Voldemort is not working alone and that you are next"

"Hang on a second. He said what?" Nicholas said as he moved to stand beside Lupin as other teachers did.

Moira had moved closer as well to hear what was been said. The teachers were frowning but too much in shock to say anything. Snape didn't move from where he was standing, in the opposite direction of Moira.

"He said Voldemort is not acting alone?" Moira asked as she looked at Sirius

"And I am next?" Lupin whispered "How come?"

"I told you. I warned you all but you wouldn't listen" Trelawney started to speak "It's her!" she pointed her bony finger at Moira "All of this started when she came along"

"Oh, shut your pie hole!" Moira replied, losing her patience "Before I shut it for you"

"That is enough" Dumbledore said in his low and firm voice, making the two witches fall silent "Please, Sirius, try to explain how all of this happened" Dumbledore said in his calm voice.

"She is right" Sirius whispered making Moira turn to him with a look of complete disbelief on her face "It all started when you got back"

"That is out of line Sirius..." Lupin started but Sirius cut him off.

"Sybill is right Remus. Harry said he's not working alone" Sirius narrowed his eyes at Moira "Who else could do a better job than his own bride"

Moira's heart skipped a beat as she heard the words leave Sirius's lips.

"Take it back!" Nicholas said as he strode forward "She is not his bride anymore. Take it back, Sirius"

"Why? I am telling the truth and you all know it. The only surprise was that the Dark Lord is now sharing her" he looked at Snape, who was nothing short of fuming.

In a second, Moira's hand collided with Sirius's face. The teachers held their breath as the sound of the slap echoed in the now dark grounds.

"Go to hell" Moira whispered between clenched teeth.

"I've been there, Moira, for thirteen long years" Sirius whispered back, his eyes filled with loathing.

"Yes, and I helped to get you out" she hissed "Why are you saying these things when you know they are not true?" Moira said, trying not to lose her temper, trying not to cry "Why are you doing this, Sirius?"

"Because I will not stand to be betrayed again" he spat "The both of you are in this together" he looked from Moira to Snape "I really expected that from Snape but never from you"

"Of all people, why would I hurt Remus, Sirius?" Moira asked, trying to regain her posture "Why would I hurt him or Abby?" she took one step forward, looking into the depths of Sirius' eyes "You know I would never betray you"

"I don't know. Your choices are a real mystery to me" Sirius said as he looked at Snape again.

"That is enough!" echoed Dumbledore once more "I will not have this, not here, not now, and not between the two of you" he turned to Sirius "I trust my daughter, Sirius as I trust you. If you cannot do the same I suggest you don't take part in this"

Sirius dropped the swords on the floor and turned on his heels, making his way up to the castle. Moira made a move to follow him but Remus caught her hand.

"Let him go. I'll talk to him after we finish this" he whispered. Moira felt Remus squeeze her hand in his before he let it go.

They both moved to the huddle of teachers as Dumbledore started to give directions of what was going to happen. She had to fight very hard not to run after Sirius, to explain to him what actually happened. She couldn't have him doubting her and yet she knew there was nothing she could do to make it better… not now anyway. Moira had to focus on the task at hand. Protecting the castle and its dwellers was her duty. She would deal with Sirius later.

It has been centuries since the school barriers had to be replaced and none of the teachers present had done it before. As instructed, the Professors got the potions, spell books and other items that were going to be needed. It didn't take long for the teachers to be spread over the grounds, covering from the lake to the forest, from the ground floor to the highest tower. In front of the stairs that lead to the school doors, Dumbledore conjured a stone altar where a large spell book was opened. The book had a dark leather cover and appeared to be at least a thousand years old. The long fingers of the Headmaster traveled the pages, looking for the right one.

"Don't start without me" Aberforth said as he came out of the castle, moving toward Dumbledore.

"You should be with your daughter, brother" Albus said as he saw his younger brother approach.

"I want to get the bastard who did this" he looked around at some very uncomfortable faces "Well...let's make some magic"

Dumbledore nodded and exchanged looks with his daughter. Moira blinked and laid the swords on the stone altar. Beside them there was a small pot holding a clear liquid that looked like water. Slowly Severus Snape, Aberforth Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Nicholas Dumbledore approached the altar. Dumbledore began to read.

_"For thousands of years we offered knowledge._

_ For thousands of years we offered protection_

_ Now under attack we conjure the founders_

_ To strengthen the bonds between now and then"_

As she heard her father stop reading, Moira took the Hufflepuff sword in her hands.

"Helga Hufflepuff" Moira said as she handed the sword to her uncle. Moira then dipped the tip of her long fingers in the potion and traced a line across Aberforth's forehead. "Godric Gryffindor" Lupin came forward and she repeated the ritual "Rowena Ravenclaw" Nicholas came forward and she handed him the sword, earning an encouraging grin back "And Salazar Slytherin" Moira handed Snape the sword and carefully traced the line of liquid on his forehead, trying to ignore his gaze upon her.

As soon as she had finished handing the swords, she walked toward Hagrid, who handed her a crossbow and arrows. Then, she mounted Mavros, and galloped on the back of the raven black horse into the Dark Forest. After only a few moments, Moira had vanished and the sounds of Mavros' hoofs were far away. As the founders were called, Hogwarts barriers had to weaken before getting stronger and it was up to Moira to control the evil inside the Dark Forest. One more reason for Dumbledore to worry.

The wind began to change as the four men holding the swords - their house swords - spread over the grounds. Snape moved to the edge of the forest, Nicholas moved down hill to the edge of the lake, Lupin moved to the cliff side and Aberforth to the rose garden on the far back of the school. The storm had passed and the night became extremely quiet. The moon was shinning; it wouldn't be long before it turned to full. Lupin looked up and saw a red circle around the moon.

"Blood on the moon" he whispered to himself as he waited "Trouble is coming"

McGonagall was at the top of the Astronomy tower, shivering, and waiting. All the teachers were anxiously waiting but not knowing for what. They soon found out when a cold wind started blowing and whispering started to spread everywhere, as if a thousand people were muttering something at once.

"Voices of the past" Sinistra whispered as Snape and Nicholas buried the blades of the swords in the ground.

"Voices of the future" Flitwick breathed as he held Henry's little hand. On the outside, Lupin and Aberforth stabbed the ground before them.

"It's started" Sophie Dumbledore whispered as she peeked from a window in Abigail's room.

A scream echoed inside the forest and a flash of blue light escaped the treetops and appeared in the pitch-black sky.

"They're here" Dumbledore said.

Four gray figures appeared before the Headmaster. A tall man dressed in warrior garments appeared out of thin air. He had strong features and dark eyes, but an honest smile on his face. After him a short woman with chubby cheeks and a sweet smile appeared. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Following her another tall man came to appear. He was in many ways different from the first one, and yet similar. The man had almond shaped clear eyes, and was dressed in a long and elegant robe. Last came a thin woman wearing a very long and elegant dress. Dumbledore blinked as the woman with long hair and a book in her arms looked a lot like his niece.

"The founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I bid you welcome" Dumbledore said as he bowed politely as the four figures moved closer to him.

"Why welcome us if we never left?" the short woman asked with a smile.

"Indeed" Dumbledore whispered as he smiled at Helga.

"Why did you call upon us?" the tall man with cold eyes asked.

"We need your help. The school is under attack" Dumbledore said.

"Don't tell me it is a basilisk?" the man wearing the warrior garment said with a smile earning a snort from the other man "Come on Salazar, last time it was your fault. The chamber has been closed has it not?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I still can't believe you did that, Salazar. A child died" the woman holding the flowers said.

"Knowledge can't be deprived from those who seek it. Even if they don't have pure blood in their veins" the other woman resembling Abby spoke.

"It is done" Salazar replied briskly "The basilisk is gone. End of story" he turned his cold eyes to Dumbledore "Moving on"

"This time the attacks are coming not from within but from outside" Dumbledore explained "We need your help to strengthen the barriers around the school and protect the ones inside it"

"We'll help" the tall woman replied without hesitation.

"I am not so sure this will work, Rowena" Salazar replied moving his gaze from the woman to Dumbledore "You see, evil is _inside_ the school. I felt it as soon as I got here" he turned to the man in the armor "So did you Godric"

Godric Gryffindor turned to Dumbledore. Another scream echoed from inside the forest, making Snape turn on his heels and look back into the forest.

"Yes... odd" the figure of Godric looked from Snape to Dumbledore "You fear for her but the evil I feel is not coming from your descendent but another's"

"Whose?" Dumbledore asked, puzzled.

"An ancient evil" Salazar whispered as he softly sniffed the air "Hidden in the school but not in a chamber, Godric" he added, looking at the man out of the corner of his eye.

"No, not in a chamber" Rowena said "So much anger and yet I can't locate it. It is in the air"

"We'll help, but we can't purge it" Helga said as she approached Dumbledore "We can prevent it from connecting with the outside, but not purge the one within"

"Or the one outside" Godric added as he walked around the grounds as if remembering his time in Hogwarts "The Dark Lord is stronger. His presence here is great"

"Indeed…" Rowenas's eyes lost in thought as her face became extremely sad "Oh, one of mine has fallen into shadow" she said, her voice bearing great sorrow.

"One of mine is fighting light" Salazar said almost with disgust.

"One of mine is still to return" Helga said smiling.

"A few of mine are in discord" Godric said, his voice heavy with worry. He turned to Dumbledore "If defenses from the inside fall, Headmaster, the outside will take control"

"I understand" Dumbledore said as he approached the four founders "Will the barriers help keep the students and staff safe?"

"Hogwarts will be safer but not impenetrable" Salazar said as he walked around, looking into the woods as another scream echoed.

"She is valiant" Godric said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"But she will fall" Salazar concluded.

Dumbledore became very pale but kept his posture. He felt a cold touch on his shoulder. As he turned around, he saw Rowena smiling sadly at him.

"I am sorry, Albus" she said sweetly.

"We'll help, but you will have to fight the evil within. It is up to the boy to fight the one on the outside" Godric said as he returned to stand next to the Founders "Sir" he looked at Salazar "Ladies" and the four Hogwarts founders took their places next to the ones representing them.

"May I?" Rowena asked Nicholas, who nodded. With a swift movement, the ghostly figure pulled the Ravenclaw sword from the ground, as did the other founders with their respective swords.

Pointing toward the night sky, the four founders started to speak.

_"Courage, intelligence, loyalty and determination_

_ Have once before founded the school_

_ Now in time of darkness we return_

_ To protect and guard the age and youth"_

In ancient languages the four founders started to chant. Slowly, the wind increased as a cloak of what looked like ice started to cover the school grounds. From the lake to the forest, from the cliffs to the gardens, from the ground to the highest tower, icy night embraced Hogwarts.

"Look" Ginny said as she pointed at the window at the Gryffindor tower "We are covered in ice"

Harry had put on his glasses, fixed by Hermione, and moved to the window. His face was already healing, thanks to a solution Megan had brewed.

"Wait a second" George said as he waved his wand and conjured a few binoculars to the students "You might have to wash your face after using them. They leave black spots around the eyes" George explained.

"Brilliant huh?" Fred asked as he elbowed Ron.

Narrowing his eyes at the distant figures, Harry's jaw fell.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ron asked as he looked down.

"Godric Gryffindor" Hermione whispered joining the boys "I can't believe it! The four founders are here and I am stuck in the common room!"

Megan moved to another window, narrowing her eyes at the edge of the forest. There, beside Professor Snape stood a tall figure Megan had seen only in books.

"Salazar" she whispered in awe.

"Wow" Neville said as he looked out the window "What is this thing?"

"The barriers are getting stronger" Hermione answered "We are safe again"

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He knew that probably for the first time, Hermione was wrong. They could be safer, but not completely safe. Did Sirius find Lupin?

"What are those lights?" Fred asked as he looked at the Dark Forest. Flashes of colored light escaped the treetops.

"Spells" Ginny replied "That can't be good"

The professors gathered again on the ground floor as the icy cover disappeared. Minerva McGonagall was shivering to the bone as was Sinistra, Sprout, Hooch and pretty much every teacher involved in the spell. Snape, Lupin, Nicholas and Aberforth also made their way up to where Dumbledore was. The founders put the swords back into the stone altar and took a step back. The wind had stopped blowing so fiercely.

"Good luck Albus Dumbeldore" Helga said before vanishing.

"Take care" Rowena whispered before following Helga.

"Strength, to all of you" Godric said before disappearing.

"You'll need it" Salazar whispered before departing.

Once again, Hogwarts fell silent. Dumbledore was relieved. He felt the magic around the school, knowing for certain that the protection was back in place and yet his heart was not settled. Slytherin's words echoed in his ears.

"What happens next?" Nicholas asked breaking the silence.

"We prepare for the worst" Lupin replied "Evil is still inside the school"

"Evil is everywhere" a feminine voice replied. Moira came out of the forest holding her hand to her face. Her pale face was the only thing that made her presence noticeable since her black garments and Mavors' black fur made them almost one with Night itself. She came down from Mavros and moved toward the huddle of teachers.

"What happened to you?" Sprout asked as she saw a deep cut on Moira's right cheek. Blood was dripping from it.

"A bloody raven came straight at me" Moira said as she put the bow and remaining arrows on the floor "So... I take it the barriers are up again" she said casually, taking a handkerchief from her father's hand and pressing it against her skin. They nodded at her. Moira looked from one face to the other and her chest tightened. She knew better than to think they feared her in any way, but she also knew something was wrong. A student had already acted on Voldemort's behalf; why not think the same of his ex- bride?

"Well, vampires got a bit vengeful about what we did with them but I handled them fine" Moira continued, trying to ignore the awkwardness "Had to kill a few spiders though. Sorry Hagrid" Moira said, looking back at Hagrid who was standing at the edge of the forest "Aragog is fine though"

"I'll go take a look at him" Hagrid said as he took his crossbow and entered the forest with Fang at his heels.

"Those screams... what were they?" Nicholas asked.

"Banshee" she turned to Lupin "I wanted to capture her for our class but she was screaming way too much for my liking" Moira said as she pressed her hand to the wound "Damn bird" she muttered.

"Whose Banshee was it?" Lupin asked, his big and clear eyes on Moira's.

A gloomy silence fell over the teachers. A Banshee serves one family for all eternity and when someone in that family is near death, the banshee screams. After Abby's vision of Moira's death and Harry's of Lupin's not so bright future, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers weren't very happy to see a Banshee walking around school grounds. Maybe the job was jinxed after all.

"I don't know" Moira said softly as she looked around "So... can we go back to our school year?"

"Yes" Dumbledore hoarse voice spoke, not being able to tell her what else was spoken during the encounter with the Founders.

"Good" Moira said before moving away from the huddle and going toward the castle, acting as if nothing had happened.

The teachers followed, chatting about what had happened. None but Dumbledore had heard what Salazar Slytherin had said. The Headmaster followed the teachers into the castle with a heavy heart. Aberforth and Lupin made their way up to Abby's room as did Nicholas. Snape disappeared into his classroom without a word to anyone. The other teachers went to get some dinner and Moira moved to her own room.

"Are you alright Albus?" Minerva asked, joining the Headmaster by the front steps to the castle.

"As far as I'll ever be, Minerva" he whispered.

"Are you thinking about what Sirius said?" she asked as they walked into the castle.

"Indeed... about that and many things" he turned to McGonagall "I fear the worst is yet to come"

"We'll be ready, Albus" she said "We'll be ready"

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at her and turned, moving to his office.

Hogwarts slept better that night. All but a few stirred in bed. Lupin, unable to find Sirius to talk about what had happened, moved to his room and took a sleeping potion and another medicinal one. The headache was too strong now and his fever was getting higher. Moira took a long bath and applied a potion to the cut on her cheek. Unable to sleep, she got dressed again and left her room into the direction of another. Harry was so tired he fell asleep without realizing it, right there, in an armchair in the common room. Snape's bedroom stayed untouched. Aberforth slept heavily as his wife watched over his daughter. Nicholas got Henry back from Flitwick and put him to sleep between him and Sophie. Henry fell asleep fast as did his mother, but Nicholas stayed up for a while longer, his hand lost in Sophie's hair and his eyes admiring his sleeping family. Dumbledore spent the night in the company of a bottle of the finest red wine and an old portrait. In a golden frame, his late wife smiled up to him.

"I really wish you were here" the Headmaster whispered to the portrait.

The children slept fine, worried but feeling much safer than before. For four years many have heard stories about what had happened to Harry Potter while in Hogwarts but now it was different. The Boy Who Lived was not the only one suffering the consequences anymore and the students were very worried. After strengthening the barriers, the little hearts that dwelled in Hogwarts were at ease, knowing for a fact that nothing evil could come their way once they had the teachers to protect them.

It was almost dawn when a soft knock on the door woke Chloe up. The door to Abigail's room opened a crack and Moira's head popped inside.

"Can I come in?" she whispered and her aunt nodded "How is she?" Moira asked as she approached Abby's bed, her long midnight blue robes framing her steps.

"She hasn't woken up since" Chloe said tiredly "Poppy said she will recover fine but..."

Moira held her aunt's hands in hers.

"Abby is very sensitive, aunt. The effects of curses are harder on her" Moira whispered, looking at her cousin inert body "Remember when we were younger and Nicholas hexed her with a simple silencing spell? Abby couldn't speak for three days. She'll take her time but she'll recover…I'm sure of it"

The usual flush Abigail had on her cheeks was gone, making her look extremely pale. Her long, blond hair was fanned on the pillow and the light blue sheets covered her from toe to chest. Moira couldn't help but worry about her cousin. She knew that the magic performed on her was too strong, that she would recover, but seeing her like this, and knowing that her heart had been broken as well just made everything feel worse.

"How could this happen?" Chloe asked in a hoarse voice, indicating she was going to cry again.

"I don't know" Moira turned to her aunt "But I'll find out"

Chloe's eyes were red from crying. She squeezed Moira's hand in her as she looked in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. Moira saw worry in her aunt's eyes, not only for Abby but for her. It has been a long time since Moira had seen a mother's look been set upon her and she silently thanked her aunt for that.

"What is going to happen, Moira?" Chloe asked "What is going to happen to you, and Abby?"

"Nothing" Moira whispered "Abby will be just fine. And you don't have to worry about me. Snape can't hurt me, aunt Chloe"

"Then why are your eyes saying otherwise?" Chloe whispered.

Moira looked away from her aunt, moving to sit by Abby's bedside.

"It is not like that" Moira said not looking at her aunt "Too much has happened in one single weekend. I'm a bit overwhelmed that's all"

"And Halloween is drawing near" Chloe said. Moira's eyes found her aunts' "I can't say I am not worried"

"I have everything planned out, aunt Chloe" Moira said, her tone of voice colder than before "My isolation will be complete and no one will be hurt in the process" Silence filled the room again. The soft sound of Abigail's breathing was hypnotic. Chloe pulled a chair and sat down next to Moira, facing her niece.

"I want you to know I trust you completely, Moira. As I trusted my sister" Chloe said.

This was it… it was time to talk about what has been going on and no better person than her aunt. She knew he asked her for secrecy, but something like this in a time such as this couldn't be kept inside.

"I met Ethan Leery" Chloe's face became even paler than before as surprise and fear took hold of her features "He said my mother hurt you… how?"

Chloe couldn't bring herself to speak. Her eyes started to shine as tears started to take hold of them. Chloe got up from her chair and moved away from Moira, giving her back to her.

"She didn't mean to… she lost control for a moment" Chloe mumbled under her breath.

"That won't happen again" Moira's voice whispered behind her.

Chloe turned to her. Her eyes showed much more years than they held.

"You fear too much, Moira. That was your mother's mistake and is also yours" she said coldly as she approached Moira once more, taking back a seat beside her "You see, the key to control this type of magic, or any actually, is not to fear it, but to embrace it. If you're scared of your powers, you won't be able to control them. Let them wash over you, Moira… by opening to them you will be able to know them, to control them" Moira was speechless "Ethan taught your mother that, but she didn't listen" Chloe's thin hand cupped Moira's face "Don't be as stubborn as she was, Moira. You can do this. You are a Craine woman before you are a Dumbledore. You can do anything"

"What if they take hold of me" Moira breathed "What if I…"

"Change sides?" Chloe concluded and Moira nodded softly "You control your magic, Moira and not the other way around. Dark Magic is in your blood as it was in your mothers, but the choice of how to use it is yours and yours alone"

Moira embraced her aunt tightly. The room fell silent again as the two generations held each other. After a ghastly weekend, Moira had found something safe to count on.

"He can't hurt you anymore, child" Chloe whispered as she held Moira "Tom is gone. He's gone, Moira"

"Sirius thinks I am working with Voldemort" Moira whispered back "He thinks Snape and me are working with him"

Chloe parted the embrace and looked at Moira's eyes.

"Severus is loyal to your father as are you. I don't know what gave Sirius that idea, but it is just rubbish"

Moira's thought traveled quickly to a few hours ago. She knew exactly what made Sirius act the way he did. She felt awful but she could deal with that later. First, there was her cousin to look after and a friend to protect.

"Well… it is late. Why don't you go to bed? You do have classes to teach in the morning" Chloe said.

"I can't sleep. You go to bed, aunt Chloe. I'll stay with Abby" Moira said, earning a sweet smile in return.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Moira nodded "All right, call me if… when she awakes".

Chloe walked toward the sleeping Abigail and kissed her forehead softly. She repeated the gesture on Moira and moved toward the door.

"Things have a way of working themselves out, Moira. You'll see" Chloe said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Moira let the silence in the room wash over her for a moment. There was so much going on at once she had thought she was going to explode. But then, her aunt made things look like they were actually going to turn out fine. That was Chloe's magic, the ability to bring hope to the most deserted places. Dumbledore's daughter sighed heavily as she accommodated her body on the armchair beside her cousin's bedside. Abby was still, breathing softly and stable. Moira's eyes traveled to her cousin's face as she remembered what had happened to her. Slowly, Moira took one of Abby's hands in hers. Abby's hand was warm in contrast to Moira's cool ones. The dark-haired witch moved closer to her cousin and shut her eyes.

"Wake up cousin" she barely whispered "We need you here" she opened her eyes "Remus needs you"

Hogwarts' halls were alive with chatting as the Monday morning approached. Feeling safer than before, the students walked around the halls without a care in the world, unaware that evil was still inside the school.

"Don't alarm them" McGonagall told the staff inside the Teachers' Lounge "Act as if everything is back to normal but instruct them to still be alert of anything unusual"

"I am sorry Minerva, but in Hogwarts, everything is unusual" Nicholas said with a grin.

"You know what I mean" McGonagall tossed back and the professors filled the corridors as well.

The Great Hall was filled with students as breakfast was being served. Hogwarts did feel safer, and the students felt it... all but a few.

"I don't like this" Harry said as he sat to eat his breakfast.

"Me neither. Jam and bacon just don't work for me" Ron replied as he looked at the food before him.

"He doesn't mean that!" Hermione spat "Honestly Ron, you can't be that thick"

"I AM NOT" Ron spat back.

"Then stop acting otherwise" Hermione tossed and turned to Harry "Did you see anything else, Harry?"

"No… but I feel it. Something is not right, but I don't know what it is" Harry got up "I have to talk to Sirius" and he left the Hall.

"Come back before second period!" Hermione warned "I am not lending you my History of Magic notes again!" Hermione turned to Ron, who was eating in silence… toast with jam but not bacon. The girl sighed as she slid over closer to him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I guess I am a bit shaken up with all that has been going on"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. Hermione would have been very angry at his behavior have not his ears started to go red. That indicated he was either mad or embarrassed and Hermione bet the second option was the truest.

"So… Halloween is getting near" Hermione said casually and saw Ron get even redder.

"Oh yes, but don't worry Hermione" Ginny said as she sat across from her brother "Ron is learning how to dance. I'm helping him"

"YOU PROMISED!" Ron snapped.

"Well… I take it back. It's just too much fun for me to keep it to myself" Ginny said as she started to laugh.

"Harry, wait up" Ron yelled as he got up and ran out of the hall, his face redder than a tomato.

"Boys…" Hermione whispered, her heart beating hard against her chest.

The Slytherin common room was really quiet as the students had left for breakfast. Draco Malfoy walked around, an odd frown over his gray eyes. Looking in the rooms he seemed not to be able to find whatever he was looking for. The tall boy sat down in the couch and sighed heavily, putting his feet up. Draco closed his eyes, listening to distant chatting. The common room was silent around him, something that pleased him since he didn't sleep during the night; Crabbe and Goyle snored too loudly. Draco opened his eyes again as he took noticed of the piece of parchment inside of his robes. Taking the note from the inside pocket, the Malfoy heir opened it carefully, remembering what it said. It was a letter from his father, telling him things were about to change and instructing him to stay out of Iago's way for the time being. Malfoy senior didn't say why, but by the order he was giving Draco, Iago was doing something important and he hated that. Draco crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it in the trash can. Pointing his wand at the parchment, Draco set fire to the evidence as his big gray eyes watched the flames consume his father's words.

He knew that things were about to change… it was obvious. First Dumbledore's daughter had come back from years of hiding. He had heard talks at Malfoy Manor about how Death Eaters and the Ministry were still looking for her. His father had laughed at the situation for he knew Moira could incinerate them all with a wave of her hand if she so wished. He had heard his mother talk of her as well, saying it was no use to go looking for her. _Women like Moira have to be lured out of hiding, not dragged out_, she had said.

"Just like a snake" Draco whispered into the empty common room.

Well, Dumbledore's daughter was out of her shell now, and it was only a matter of time before things really changed. He only wandered what was Iago place in all of it. Draco waited while his father took care of things, but Iago was playing beside his father, Liam. Hate and envy took hold of Draco, two feelings he was often accustomed to feel. It was only a matter of time before Iago took his place in Slytherin, and although he was suppose to help the boy, Draco didn't fell like it at all.

The door to the common room opened and quick steps were heard. Draco turned to the door and found the very object of his hatred looking straight at him. Iago's light brown eyes shone differently… they were darker and there was a certain hunger in them. Draco frowned as he saw the boy move fast toward his room, holding something inside of his cloak. Draco followed. When Draco got to the room, Iago had just locked his trunk with a bunch of spells the blond wizard had never heard before. He turned to Draco slowly, looking calmer and quite satisfied with himself. Not wanting to show his curiosity, Draco looked at Iago, his face showing indifference. Iago ignored him completely as he turned to the wooden box containing his Potion's supplies and searched for something.

"What do you want?" Iago asked coldly as he found a little bottle he was apparently looking for.

"Nothing much" Draco replied "Just wanted to know if you caught all the action"

Iago turned his head sharply toward Draco, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as the tip of his long finger took a few drops of the potion to his lips.

"The founders of the school were here, a Dumbledore was hurt and apparently, Professor Snape is going to kill Professor Craine" Draco told Iago almost yawning.

An evil smile appeared on Iago's lips.

"I knew about the founders but not about Professor Snape… interesting" Iago said as he put back the vial into his box and moved to stand up "And what does she think about it?"

"She doesn't believe it of course" Draco said almost laughing, going out of the room, Iago at his heels.

"She doesn't, does she?" Iago said more to himself "We'll have to wait and see, then" the boy replied as they left the common room, Draco frowning at him "Tell me more about the hurt Dumbledore" Iago whispered as the entrance to the Slytherin common room closed behind them.

Abby opened her eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling, trying to focus. Her body ached all over, feeling as if she had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. Before she could wake up properly, everything came back to her. Her talk with Lupin and all that was said and left unsaid between them, the premonition of Snape's hand around Moira's neck, of her pleading for him to let go. Then darkness and hissing and an almost indescribable pain, making her want to be dead so she wouldn't feel it anymore. The way Moira looked at her when she was not herself but the Dark Lord. Unable to contain all of these feelings, Abby started to sob uncontrollably.

Moira, who was asleep in the chair next to her bed, woke up startled, wand in hand. As she saw her cousin awake and in tears, Moira moved to sit on the bed next to Abigail.

"Abby…Abby, it's alright" Moira said as she held her cousin's face in her hands "It's alright, you're safe"

Abby embraced Moira as more tears left her eyes. She was sobbing so hard, her body was shaking. Moira held her protectively, running her hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I am so sorry" Abby said between sobs "I am so sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for" Moira replied.

"I hated you so much" Abby gasped "So much…"

Moira fell silent as Abby started to calm down. She knew this had nothing to do with the premonition or the possession but with something that happened before.

"I couldn't believe when I saw…when he told me…" Abby whispered.

"Shhh…don't think about this now, cousin" Moira replied.

Abby parted the embrace and looked into her cousin's tired eyes.

"You know?" Abby asked, her face wet with tears.

Moira licked her lips with the tip of her tongue as her eyes widened a bit. She had slipped and now there was no going back.

"Sirius told me…accidentally" Moira said softly.

"Sirius also knows?" Abby asked "Does the whole school knows that my boyfriend is in love with my cousin?"

Moira's heart skipped a beat. That was not what Sirius had told her… not exactly. He told her Remus had doubts about that but not that he was in love with her. Remus can't be in love with her… he just can't.

"Nobody else knows about what happened between the two of you. And he is not in love with me" Moira whispered.

Abby stared at her cousin. She had never seen Moira looking so… uncomfortable. Abby started to feel sick as she a horrible thought took hold of her mind. Of course she wanted Remus to be happy, even if not with her, but seeing the way Moira was acting… she couldn't bear to think about them together. It was too close for her… too hurtful.

"Make him happy, will you?" Abby said before trying to get up from her bed.

"What?" Moira whispered as she moved to try and help her cousin up "Why are you saying this. You know I'm not in love with him, Abby"

Abby turned her face to Moira, her big blue eyes still shinning with tears.

"You're not?" the blond witch asked.

"Remus is very dear to me, Abby, but not in that way" Moira said as she sat her cousin down on her bed again "He loves you so much… so very much" Moira said as more tears escaped her cousin's eyes "It was just an infatuation, that's all. You're the real thing, sweetheart"

"I am?" Abby breathed and Moira nodded.

"When Vol…when you fainted last night, after… you know… Remus became so worried. He brought you here in his arms, scared to death" Moira felt relieved when a slight smile took hold of Abby's lips "I think you should talk things through. Don't let him get away like this"

Abby looked at her cousin's big brown eyes. She looked so tired, so worried. Abby could feel Moira was hurting inside but couldn't figure out why. One thing she knew for certain: Moira wasn't lying to her.

"I'll go talk to him today" Abby whispered.

Moira smiled relieved and yet something else made its presence known in her heart: envy. Remus was a great friend and a wonderful man as Abby was a great woman and both of them deserved to be together. But Moira felt envious… for the first time she wanted something she couldn't have… love, companionship. Then a certain scene played out in her mind's eye: a confession and a kiss... a passionate and intense kiss that could... would never happen again. Moira sighed heavily as she pushed the thought in the back of her mind. There was much to do and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to help.

"Go be happy" Moira told Abby as she got up from the bed, smoothing her dress and getting her formal posture back "Are you going to be alright while I go get your mother?" Moira asked but Abby was motionless. Moira knew exactly why. Slowly, she sat down again, this time in front of her cousin "He's gone, Abigail" Abby's blue eyes found Moira's dark ones "He can't hurt you anymore"

"I can still... feel him" Abby said as a few tears escaped her eyes "What happened to me, Moira?"

"It was a sort of Personus curse. A kind of possession, but he wasn't strong enough to go though with it"

"How could this happen here, in Hogwarts?" Abby asked, looking for the answer inside her cousin's eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll find out" Moira took Abby's hands in hers "Take a long hot bath, get dressed and go get your werewolf back. Let me worry about my ex" and she got up again.

"Please don't talk like that" Abby mumbled.

"The past has a funny way of catching up with us, Abby" Moira said, her voice smooth and low "I decided to face it instead of running away from it. You can't expect me to see my family get hurt and do nothing" Moira turned and moved to the door "After Halloween, I'll end this relationship once and for all" she turned to Abby, her eyes cold "I have to take my life back, Abby"

Abigail nodded as she watched her cousin leave her room. She knew Moira was right, she knew what had to be done, but she couldn't keep the vision she had had out of her mind. Abby stood up with a bit of difficulty and moved to the bathroom. As she stood over the sink, she looked up and saw her reflection. So very different from Moira and yet so alike.

"You can do this Moira. And I'll help you" Abby whispered to herself.

Harry knocked on the door to Sirius' classroom but heard nothing inside.

"Harry, wait up!" Ron said reaching him "Do you mind? I don't want to be left alone with Hermione"

Harry frowned at Ron.

"What? Why?"

"Well... it's complicated" the redhead said as his ears started to go red again. Harry noticed the change in Ron's color and smiled.

"Oh... _that_ complicated. I see" he turned to the door and knocked again, choosing not to pursue the subject further.

"That's strange. Fred and George have his class next period. Sirius should be here already" Ron said, frowning.

Harry opened the door slowly, peeking his head inside. The room was quiet and cold, reminding him of Snape's Dungeons, located right next door. Harry and Ron entered the classroom and walked around, but found nothing. On the wall, each in a separate glass cage, were the four house swords. Harry stopped in front of the Gryffindor one, the same sword he used to kill the basilisk in his second year was used again by Godric Gryffindor himself just last night. Both wizards made Hogwarts safer with that sword.

"Where can he be?" Ron asked as they looked around the room.

"I think I know" Harry turned to Ron "Come on"

Lupin got to his office and tiredly threw his body over his couch. Thankful he had the first period free, the young werewolf sighed heavily as he let the silence in the room wash over him. He had fallen asleep after he had taken the potion, but his dreams were a mess, making him wake up a thousand times more tired than before. They were a succession of scenes of past and present that didn't make any sense and he couldn't remember them all to tell them to Dumbledore, to get some explanation. It was probably the full moon approaching, but his symptoms were never this strong before.

As he closed his eyes again, and as he drifted off to sleep, Abby appeared in his mind. Not like she was now, but when he had first set eyes upon her. _It was the day before start of term on Diagon Alley. Hundreds of wizards everywhere, getting from one shop to the other, looking for school supplies. Him, Sirius, James and Peter had gotten to Diagon Alley together but went in different directions. Peter went to Olivanders since he had gotten his wand to explode during vacation. Remus had never understood how he did it… neither of them did. James went to the sport shop, looking for the latest broomstick model and Sirius, well Sirius was going to follow James into the store had he not being stopped by a group of girls. _

_ Remus moved into the packed Flourish and Blotts as he stared down at the list of books he had to get. He walked for a while as he got the books he needed and it was down to the very last one when a hand got the book at the same time as his did._

_ "Oh, sorry" the girl said as she let go of the last edition of the book they were looking for "You got to it first. Here" she handed the book back._

_ Remus couldn't bring himself to speak. The girl was so beautiful he could have sworn she had come out of a fairytale. She was tall but not as much as he was, and in order to look at him, she had raised her head up, looking into his eyes. Slim, she had a very pale skin and yet on her cheeks there was a slight touch of blush, giving the impression she was a porcelain doll. Her hair hang down to her lower back, in blond curls over the lilac robe she was wearing. And her eyes…she had the sky in her eyes._

_ "Are you alright?" the girl asked and Remus realized he had been staring at her for quite some time._

_ "Er...I...I'm sorry...hum...here" he handed her the book "You take it" _

_ "Are you sure? This is the last one" she asked and Lupin nodded "Thank you" she said as she stared into his eyes, her own not blinking " How rude of me…what is your name?"_

_ "My…name...it's…I'm Remus Lupin" he said, blushing as he stuttered. Why wasn't he good with girls as James and Sirius were?_

_ "Oh…I heard of you" the girl said, blushing a bit._

_ "You have?" Remus forgot how to breathe " How come?"_

_ "I told her" another girl said as she came down a flight of stairs that took to the second floor of the bookshop, a few books in her arms as well. This girl wore a black cloak with the Gryffindor crest over her garments. Her face was also pale but had very light freckles over her nose and under her eyes; her hair was held back in a long auburn braid. Lupin knew this girl and his heart started to beat hard against his chest as he saw her deep chocolate brown eyes come over to him "I believe you met my cousin, Remus"_

_ "Your cousin?" he asked as he looked from one to the other…they were so different._

_ "This is Abigail" Moira said as she joined the two._

_ "Moira told me all about you" Abigail said with the sweetest smile on her lips._

_ "She did?" Remus said, looking from one girl to the other "I didn't know there was something to tell…" Lupin said as he ran out of things to say. He had been crushing on Moira for so long, had befriended her, but never thought she would talk of him to anyone else, let alone to her beautiful cousin._

_ "That's for us to know and for you to wonder" Moira replied with a sly smile as she handed Lupin a book "Here, I had gotten one for her as they were running out. You can have it"_

_ Lupin got the book and for a moment, his hand touched Moira's, giving him the sensation that he was going to explode._

_ "Moira" another feminine voice called, but it was lower and smoother "There you are" a tall witch said as she found the three teenagers. The woman was dressed in a deep green dress and her dark hair was tied up in an elegant bun. Remus knew who she was and noted that as she walked toward them, a few wizards and witches looked her way, following her movements with their eyes in a mixture of fear and respect "Hello Remus" she said as she turned her eyes to him. _

_ "Hello Mrs. Dumbledore" Lupin replied as he looked into the almond shaped eyes of Moira's mother. She, like her daughter, had light freckles under her eyes and the color of the richest chocolate inside them._

_ "Have you got everything, dear?" the woman asked Moira, who nodded "Good. Abigail, your mother is waiting for you by the cashier"_

_ "Thanks aunt Tsarina" Abigail said and turned to Lupin "I guess I'll see you in school. It was nice meeting you" and she left._

_ "I'll go get these paid for" Tsarina said as she picked Moira's books in her arms "What do you say we go get something to eat afterward?" Moira nodded with a smile "Will you join us Remus?"_

_ "Oh…I…" Lupin stuttered as the two women looked at him._

_ "He'd be delighted" a masculine voice said behind him "Can I come with?" _

_ "Of course you can Sirius" Tsarina said with a soft smile "I'll meet you all in the ice cream parlor" and left to join her sister and Abigail by the cashier._

_ Sirius put one arm over Lupin's shoulder and another over Moira's, hanging his weight in between them._

_ "So, your cousin got transferred? Nice…"Sirius said with a sly smile as he looked at Abigail._

_ "Yes and you better keep your hands off of her or her brother will kill you" Moira said as she tried to free her braid from under Sirius' arm._

_ Lupin swallowed down hard but said nothing._

_ "Do you think they'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" Sirius asked as he led the two out of the bookshop._

_ "I don't know" Moira said as they reached the outside "Their parents were Hufflepuffs, but Nicholas and Abigail are more the scholar type. My guess is Ravenclaw"._

_ "Anything but Slytherin" Sirius said and noted the disapproving glance Moira was giving him "You mother is an exception to the rule, Moira" Sirius said trying to make emends "Anyway, I heard Nicholas is great at Quidditch and we sure could use him in our team" he said as he waved to James. _

_ "When you have Potter why do you need anyone else?" Moira mumbled as she watched James come toward them. _

_ "There you are" James said, completely ignoring Moira's presence "They got the new Stardust, Sirius" he said, his eyes shinning "You have to come see this. I am so getting this broomstick. Slytherin won't stand a chance. No offense" he directed the last part to Moira without looking at her._

_ "In case you haven't noticed, Potter, I am a Gryffindor" Moira said firmly as she looked at James' eyes._

_ "I never thought I was going to say this, but that old hat has been making mistakes" James replied as he looked at Moira._

_ "What is that supposed to mean, Potter?" Moira asked as she took one step toward him_

_ "You know what it means" James said in a very low voice "The only thing you got on your side is your last name, Moira"_

_ Moira's face got very red and as she reached for her wand, Sirius stood between them. Lupin took Moira's arm and kept her back._

_ "Okay, let's cool down shall we?" Sirius said as he kept James behind him "We break the underage rule and there's no more fun to be had, so let's just go" he turned to James "GO Prongs…walk away" Sirius turned and pushed James in the direction of the sports shop, followed closely by Peter._

_ "Are you coming, Remus?" Peter asked as he turned. _

_ "You go on ahead," Lupin replied as he stayed put, watching his friends walk away. He really hated the way James acted toward Moira. As Lupin looked around, Moira had already started her way up to the parlor, head raised high although her eyes were warm with anger. He really had to talk to James about that. They were all on the same house and she had known Sirius all her life. That had to count for something. _

_"So…" Lupin started as he caught up with Moira " I heard you tried out for the team. Chaser right?"_

_ "I didn't make it" Moira said abruptly._

_ "Well, Sara is graduating this year. You could try out for her place next year" Lupin said as they made their way into the ice cream parlor._

_ "I don't think so" Moira said as she sat down by one of the tables on the outside "I'll take the stands" she looked at Lupin "I don't think Potter and I belong in the same team" she said as she sat down. She looked over at Lupin and found his eyes looking at her. When she found them, Lupin moved his gaze away "How come you never tried out? Sirius told me you fly very well" Moira asked, as she tried to forget about stupid James Potter._

_ Remus nodded as he thought about it. He wasn't that much in love with Quidditch, but how was he going to explain that there was going to be matches he wouldn't be able to play.. .matches scheduled during the full moon. Lupin looked over at Moira. She was watching Peter, Sirius and James talking by the window of the sport's shop. He couldn't make out what they were saying but Sirius was talking to James, and gesticulated a lot. James didn't have a happy face on and Lupin knew they were arguing about James behavior toward Moira. Peter watched them very closely, standing behind James, his back against the shop's window._

_ "You and James don't get along very well do you?" Lupin asked already knowing the answer._

_ "I have nothing against James" Moira said, turning her eyes to Lupin "But he seems to think otherwise"_

_ "James despises Dark Magic" Lupin said softly and almost regretted doing so when Moira's eyes lit up with anger again._

_ "And I despise prejudice men" she said without raising her voice, something that Lupin found to be much more dangerous "Only because I know it doesn't mean I am going to use it" her eyes traveled to the three young men again "That is no excuse to say those things" Moira said firmly, but Lupin saw sadness in her eyes._

_ "He's a good friend but sometimes he forgets that words can hurt"_

_ "I'm not hurt" Moira said firmly as she looked at Lupin, her eyes saying otherwise "James Potter is selfish and closed minded and I don't care what he thinks" Moira said, her face starting to get hot "Do we really have to talk about him?"_

_"About who?"__ Abby asked as she took a seat at their table. Lupin found his heart starting to race again._

_"Nobody" Moira muttered "So how do you like Diagon Alley?" she asked her cousin in a completely different tone._

_"Very much!"__ Abby said with a sweet smile "In France the shops were bigger but here it's much more cozy" she reached down into one of the bags she had filled with the school supplies and took a book out "I found all sorts of interesting books. Do you know they have a whole section on Seers?" she asked as her eyes shone._

_"Abby is a Seer, Remus" Moira said as Abigail blushed a bit._

_"Wow, that is very... rare" he said as his eyes found hers. Oddly enough his stomach appeared to be missing inside of him._

_"I thought you had a Divination class" Abby said, sounding a bit disappointed. _

_"A class yes, a true Seer as a teacher, no" Moira said as her lips curled into an evil smile._

_"What did you do?" Abby asked Moira but since her cousin was just laughing under her breath, she turned to Lupin "What did she do?"_

_"Oh..."Lupin looked from Abby to Moira, unsure if he could tell "Well... Moira put some thoughts in Professor's Trelawney's head"_

_Moira laughed out loud, making Remus smile at the sound._

_"I can't believe you did this" Abby sounded outraged "You are the Headmaster's daughter, Moira, you should be more respectful of your professors"_

_"Oh, you are so going to be sorted into Ravenclaw" Moira said as she turned her eyes to Abby "Besides, the woman doesn't know her vision was a made up one and no one knows about it... well, a few do, but they won't tell" she looked at Lupin "And I am respectful to my professors, Abigail. I just don't consider her one"_

_Abby snorted as Moira rolled her eyes at her. _

_"Anyway, as I was saying. They have this great section on Seers and a huge one on werewolves too. The most interesting creatures" Abby said as she looked through the book "I hope we get to study them". _

_Lupin__ shifted uncomfortable in his seat._

_"Oh, we will" Moira said as she narrowed her eyes at Lupin "Werewolves are quite interesting. Did you know they have a particular scent?" she asked Abby. Lupin's eyes widened in his face._

_"Really?"__ Abby asked, her own extraordinary blue eyes shinning "I didn't know that"._

_"Oh yes. Very interesting because the smell is very unique to them and it can't be sensed by humans"_

_"Can _you_ smell it?" Abby asked and turned to Lupin "Moira has the most exquisite sense of smell" she said smiling. Lupin was frozen, his eyes glued on Moira's._

_"I believe I can" Moira whispered as Lupin felt his heart stop beating "But I will only know for sure when I meet a werewolf" she turned to Abby "When I do, I'll let you know what he smells like" Abby smiled broadly at her. _

_"Well, all this talk got me thirsty. I'll go get the ice creams" Abigail smiled at Moira as she stood up "What flavor would you like?"_

_"None for me, thank you" Lupin replied in his hoarse voice and Abby turned her eyes to Moira._

_"Surprise me" Moira said as she widened her eyes a bit and followed Abby's figure until she got into the shop. Then Moira turned to Lupin, who was very pale "Relax, I won't tell anyone"_

_ "How long have you known?" Lupin asked, feeling his throat go very dry._

_ "Since the very first time I saw you" Moira replied as the tip of her long finger touched the tip of her nose "Never fails" _

_"I just didn't know that apart from a freak I also stunk" Lupin said a little broken hearted._

_ Moira smiled softly as she lowered her eyes to her lap._

_ "You smell like violets" she said softly as her eyes met his again "And I don't think you're a freak" Lupin smiled at her in return, blushing as he did so "I guess we all have our little special sides. Pity a few don't understand that" she looked over at the three boys coming over._

_ "They all know of my... condition" Lupin said "They are good friends, Moira"_

_ "Yes they are" Moira muttered before standing up "Stay and have my ice cream will you. Abby is bringing it for you anyway" she said as she left. _

_In a few more moments, Peter, James and Sirius were at the table with Remus, rambling about the new broomstick. When Abby got back from inside, he introduced her to the boys and blushed as Abby handed him a cup of chocolate ice cream: his favorite._

Harry got back to the Common room and got his dad's invisibility cloak. Ron didn't understand what he was doing under the cloak in broad daylight, but not asking questions, he vanished with his friend under it, walking carefully not to run into anyone going and coming from classes. Harry and Ron made their way out of the castle and toward the Whooping Willow. As they froze the tree's movements and got inside, Harry stopped.

"Listen" he whispered as he heard loud noises coming from inside the Shrieking Shack.

"What do you reckon that is, Harry?" Ron asked as he heard the loud noises get even louder as they approached.

"I think we just found Sirius" Harry whispered as he opened the door.

The boys entered the room slowly, the invisibility cloak already hanging on Harry's arm. Ron looked around as his jaw fell opened: the shack was never a tidy place but the little furniture that it had was shattered to pieces. There were pieces of wood that had once been a chair lying around, and only one piece of furniture was still intact: the bed in which Sirius was now sitting on, his back turned to the boys.

Sighing heavily, Sirius passed his hands through his hair. Harry could see he had injured them during his destruction of the room. Harry cleaned his throat softly making Sirius turn his head toward them in a very fast movement, as if waiting to see someone else standing there.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Sirius asked as he moved to the boys "Is everything alright?"

"That is what we came to find out" Harry said as he looked into the tired eyes of his godfather "What happened to you?"

"Er...well...stress, that's all" Sirius said as he looked around the room.

"Well...did you find Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as he noted how uncomfortable Sirius was feeling.

"Yes I did. I already warned him of what you saw, Harry" Sirius said, his voice being controlled not to be raised at the wrong person.

"Did you tell him Voldemort is not working alone?" Harry asked.

"Yes... I told him and all of the staff. I am surprised Dumbledore hasn't called you to his office until now" Sirius said "Or perhaps I do" he trailed off.

"Well... the barriers are up again, right? That means we don't have to worry" Ron said and Sirius nodded "See, Harry. There is nothing wrong around here"

Sirius turned to Harry and walked toward them, lowering his posture until him and his godson were at eye level.

"Why, did you feel something else?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I feel as if something is out of place... it's weird" Harry trailed off "maybe I should go talk to Dumbledore" he said and Sirius nodded.

"You should. Maybe he has some answers for you" Sirius said, feeling a bit bad about his behavior during the night before. Maybe if he had taken part during the spell he could help his godson, protect him some how. But something had made him change his mind… Moira…no, not only her but her and Snape. Sirius closed his eyes as his hand turned into fists.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at Harry. What was he supposed to tell him? That two of his teachers were conspiring against him? That the thought of Moira and Snape together made him want to kill them both? No… he could never hurt Moira… but Snape… he could hurt Snape. Harry took a step closer, making Sirius blink and focus his attention on his godson.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked, worry in his emerald green eyes.

"Nothing" Sirius muttered "Nothing for you to worry about" he pulled Harry close into an embrace. He would die before anything happened to him. Sirius broke the embrace and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking him in the eye "Promise me you two won't come back to the Shack"

"Why?" Ron asked as he stepped closer.

"Because the barriers only work on school ground and the Shack is not part of it. You're not safe here" he turned to Harry "Promise me Harry"

"I promise" Harry whispered, his eyes holding truth.

"Make sure he stays true to this promise, Ron. Harry is too like James and I know he'll break the rules if he needs to" Sirius said as Ron nodded "Now go to class. I should give you detention for being out of bounds, but hey… you already have too much on your mind" Sirius said, forcing a smile.

Harry and Ron turned to leave and as Ron vanished in the darkness of the corridor that led to the Whopping Willow, Harry turned once more, catching Sirius looking at him.

"We'll be alright, Harry" Sirius said "We'll be alright"

Harry nodded with a smile and left. Time stretched as Sirius walked inside the dark Shrieking Shack. The windows were all boarded up allowing only a few streaks of light to enter the room. Like a caged animal, he paced back and forth, thinking about everything that had happened, and nothing made sense in his mind. He hated Moira so much his chest hurt. Another chair flew at the wall, becoming splinters as it fell on the floor. How could she do it? She was Dumbledore's daughter, she was… Sirius growled as he overturned a table. What if Snape seduced her in order to get her to do Voldemort's work? Anger grew inside his heart as he thought about it. Snivellus was not going to get away with that.

Tired, Sirius sat back down on the side of the bed, his back to the door of the room. He rested his face in his injured hands and closed his eyes. Silence washed over him as a swift breeze made its presence known. Someone came into the Shack. He could hear the very dim steps and a sound of fabric on the ground. Harry under his invisibility cloak again. He turned to the entrance of the room as he heard the person step inside.

"I thought I told you not to come here Har…" Sirius stopped as his eyes found Moira standing by the door to the room. Without taking his eyes away from hers, Sirius noted the cut on her ivory skin, and the lack of sleep under her eyes. Moira looked extremely tired and yet her eyes showed so much more than lack of sleep. Sirius remembered what had happened and before he could let himself worry about her, his eyes turned cold again "What are you doing here?" Sirius hissed behind clenched teeth.

"We need to talk, Sirius" Moira said softly.

"I don't have anything to say to you" Sirius said as he turned his back to Moira.

"But I do" Moira replied in a very smooth voice.

Sirius turned away from her again. He was not going to stand being betrayed again. He could hear Moira walking toward him. He could hear the soft steps and the whooshing sound of the hem of her dress on the floor. Sirius closed his eyes as the he smelt her perfume closer to him and with it came every piece of memory that they had shared, every laughter, every fight, including the worse of them all… last night's.

"Sirius…" she breathed and was taken by surprise as Sirius threw another chair, the last remaining one, against the wall in front of him. Moira gasped as she covered her face with her arms, splinters flying her way.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" he yelled at her.

"Sirius, please" Moira whispered as she uncovered her face and looked at him "Just listen to me"

"NO!" he yelled as he walked passed her "Nothing you say will undo what you did" he spat.

"And I don't want it to" she said back, making Sirius stop in mid step "I didn't do anything wrong… not in the way you think I did" she whispered to his back "Please… just listen to me"

"I don't know you anymore" Sirius whispered, still holding his back to her.

"Yes, you do" she said, her tone soft "You know you do"

Sirius remained silent and Moira took the moment to her advantage.

"Right after Harry was attacked in Hogsmeade, To…Voldemort got inside my head and Snape saw it too" Moira said, controlling her breathing and getting all the strength she could to tell him what she'd been hiding for so long "He saw what had happened fifteen years ago, in Godric's Hollow. After the murders of James and Lily and before you got to the house"

Sirius turned to Moira slowly, frowning as she undid the buttons on the back of her dress.

"I was there that night. After Voldemort killed my mother, I knew he would go after Harry, but I got there too late" Moira turned "But just in time to finish what Harry had started" Moira's back was exposed, down to her corset "It's over my left shoulder blade" she said as Sirius stared at her pale skin in contrast with the dark color of her dress and corset.

Sirius's hand moved to Moira's back slowly, uncertain. As he pulled the fabric of her dress down to her shoulder, his lips parted and his eyes widened: on her ivory skin, right bellow her left shoulder blade rested the very same lighting bolt scar Harry Potter carried on his forehead.

As Moira felt Sirius's hand move away, she turned to him.

"Is this proof enough for you?" she asked as her eyes found his "How could I be a traitor if I was ready to give up my life to save Harry's?" Sirius's looked into Moira's eyes, now glittering with tears that refused to fall.

"How?" Sirius managed to whisper as Moira pointed her wand to the back of her dress and buttoned it up again.

"I refused to put Harry down and Voldemort hit again, but I turned and blocked the curse. He was already too weak to kill me" Moira whispered back "But strong enough to banish me from every single person I loved" she looked up at Sirius "I never worked with him, Sirius, not even when I was under a spell. I am not about to start now"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked, his face still cold.

Moira stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you still don't believe me" she spat at him.

"If this is true, why didn't you tell me, why have you kept this hidden for so long?" Sirius asked.

"Because I am already target enough" Moira said, her eyes angry "Sending this type of information to Azkaban was not an option"

"You know there were other ways" Sirius replied.

"NO THERE WEREN'T!" Moira yelled at him "You try being betrayed by the person you were in love with, you try having the one you handed your heart to, kill your family and come after you" Moira threw at him as tears Sirius had never seen fall, fled her eyes "My life ended that day, Sirius and I am very sorry indeed I could not tell you all about it. When he tries to kill me again, because I am sure he will, I'll be sure to let you know all the sordid details"

Without delay, Moira turned and moved toward the exit, marching out of the Shack and leaving Sirius behind, his mind and heart racing. Sirius Black had been through a lot of things, seen a lot of things, and he thought he was prepared for whatever trick Voldemort or anyone else could pull. Sirius Black had been wrong. That lighting bolt scar was very true, so were the words that had left Moira's lips. What was he? Twelve years old again? Sirius passed his hand through his hair as he tried to organize his thoughts. He could see now that Moira could never betray him; could never even think about hurting Remus. He hated himself for saying the horrible things to her, in front of all the staff, but if he didn't know what else to do. Then, as he saw not the powerful witch, but the heartbroken woman in front of him, Sirius realized what Voldemort did that night.

"He didn't aim for Harry the second time" Sirius said looking to where Moira had been standing "He aimed for your heart"

Moira walked as fast as she could toward her classroom, silently thanking that there was still some time left before the first period ended. The dark haired witch moved fast, whipping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her robes and cursing herself for losing control of her emotions again.

She went into her classroom and closed the door behind her, moving toward her office, not noticing the door between hers and Lupin's classroom was opened. Moira went into her office and closed the door behind her. Leaning against it, Moira rested her forehead against the door, closing her eyes and trying to focus. A few moments passed and her breathing was coming back to normal when she felt a presence behind her. Moira shot her eyes opened and turned; Severus Snape was on the other side of the room, staring at her. Her eyes found his under the curtain of raven black hair.

Moira simply let her head fall as her shoulders did the same. The witch sighed heavily.

"I am very sorry but I don't think I can fight anymore today" she said as she leaned her back against the door, her hand on the doorknob behind her.

"That is not why I am here" Snape said in his baritone voice.

Moira raised her eyes at him, waiting to hear the rest. She was so tired of playing games, of pretending she could deal with her feelings. That was it: truce. There was way too much in her mind for her to keep lying to herself about Snape. She loved him and he didn't return the affection. No more hiding. She was going to get over him sooner or later, she had to. As Snape started his way toward her in slow and careful steps, Moira started to feel her heart beat faster. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried with all of her might to cling to her decision.

"Then say what is it that you want and leave. I have a class in ten minutes" Moira tossed at him, pretending not to feel her knees getting weaker as his eyes searched for hers.

To Snape' despair he could explain why he couldn't sleep during the night, why he couldn't bear to stay alone inside his chambers. He knew the reason why he felt so repulsed by what Abigail had seen in her vision, why jealousy had stricken him so hard when he had argued with Moira and Black and most of all, he was afraid of the motive that took him to this room when he simply came to take Wolfsbane to Lupin. He knew the reason to all of this and they were all the same: Moira. There was no way he could deny her any longer and they both knew it.

"You've been crying" he said as he reached her.

"It happens when I can't stand pain. It's a human thing, I'm not sure you would understand" Moira replied dryly.

"Been talking to Black haven't you" Snape said, his eyes empty of emotion. Moira was so wrong… so very wrong.

"I believe my life is not your business" Moira said looking straight into his eyes "If you came here just to make me miserable again, you really shouldn't bother. I have hit rock bottom already" Moira turned the knob but Snape pushed the door closed, making Moira have to press her back against it in order not to fall into his arms.

"Please don't do this" Moira whispered as she looked down, unable to look at his eyes "Not again"

Moira could feel his touch before Snape's hand actually reached her skin. His long fingers cupped her face, raising her eyes to meet his. He saw defeat in them. She had always been a warrior, even when she was younger and that was one of the things that made him feel for her. Always at arms reach but unobtainable, Moira was the very definition of everything Severus always wanted but could never have. He had to lose her, to be kept away from her for fourteen years to realize how much he needed her, how much he…

"Please" Moira whispered "You know I never begged for anything in my life, but I am now. Please don't kiss me again" Moira put her hand over his "_Please_…I can't take this anymore"

"Neither can I" Snape whispered and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Snape felt her struggle slightly against him, but it didn't take long before she melted into him. One of his arms crossed her back while the other surrounded her waist, pulling her closer to him. Moira's hands gripped Snape's upper arms, as he deepened the kiss. He could feel the taste of her tears on his lips.

Severus knew he was making the wrong decision, that he was putting not only his life but Moira's in danger, as he also knew he wouldn't stand to stay away from her any longer. He denied her all of his life but that kiss changed everything. Abigail's vision changed everything. He knew Voldemort had plans for him and that they included Moira, and thus, just like Tsarina had told him so long ago; he had to find something to fight for, to keep him honest to his choice. The reason for all of it was in his arms.

The sound of the bell made Moira break their kiss abruptly. Out of breath and very pale Moira's eyes were in Snape's. Her knees were still weak and her lips still tasted of him. She looked at him, waiting for an explanation, waiting to hear this kiss, like the previous one, shouldn't have happened that it was a mistake, an impulse. Snape parted his lips and Moira waited for the worse.

"Breathe, Craine" Snape whispered and Moira let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding.

"Why?" Moira breathed, her eyes glittering with a mixture of pain and anger "Why if I begged you not to?" Snape kept quiet and his silence only angered her more. How could he be so selfish? "I am tired of your games, Severus!" she snapped and as his name left her lips, her fingertips touched them, as if reprimanding them for being so careless. Snape's eyes found Moira's as a frown took hold of his face "I'm sorry" Moira whispered "It won't happen again" she moved away from him "Like everything else between us"

Snape followed Moira and caught her arm, turning her to face him.

"Say it again" Snape breathed as he stood inches away from Moira's face once more. He pulled her closer, her eyes showing how confused she was "Say it again, Craine or I will walk out of here"

"Severus" Moira whispered more to herself than to the man standing in front of her. Before she knew it, Moira was in his arms again, tasting the lips of the man she had loved her whole life. Ever since she could remember, Moira and Snape have been close, but not as close as she wished and the desire to touch him, to hold him, to taste him had always haunted her dreams. Now the dreams had become reality as once more she had been swept of her feet by the man she thought she would never have. Although they both knew it was dangerous and insane for them to be together, it felt right. They were not only worthy opponents; they were a match.

The sound of the kids filling her classroom reached her ears but Moira didn't care. Slowly, they broke the kiss, but he still had his arms around her, their faces against each other.

"We can't do this" Moira said, her eyes closed as she felt the tip of his nose against her neck.

"No, we can't" he replied by her ear, sending shivers down her spine "But do you want to?" Moira opened her eyes "Is it still true what you told me in my classroom?"

Moira looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of mockery and found none.

"Yes" she whispered. Snape reached closer and kissed her softly on her lips.

"We'll find a way" he whispered before letting go of her and walking toward her fireplace. He took a handful of floo powder from the mantelpiece and went into the fireplace. Before he threw the powder on the grate, his eyes found Moira's one more time and he was certain that he had made the right choice.

"Don't play with me, Snape" Moira said as she looked at him still uncertain "Not like this"

"I wouldn't" Snape said. He stared at her for a while, and though his face didn't show his feelings, they were there and very much alive. The look she was giving him was everything he needed to keep going. Her eyes were usually cold but now they showed warmth and softness. No one had ever looked upon him like that and he never wanted them to… not if the person wasn't Moira. Snape blinked and said "Dungeons" making him vanish in a green flame.

Moira stood there, facing the fireplace, in silence. Then she braced herself and touched her lips, smiling at herself. She had never felt like this before, like she had forgotten how to breathe, as if there was nothing in the world she couldn't do. Her father had been right all along; love is strength and it was real. She was so convinced nothing would ever happen between them, that she would have to mourn her feelings toward Snape and bury them down inside of her, but she had been wrong. Maybe things did have a way of turning right again.

"Severus" Moira whispered into the empty room as the thought of him made her smile.

A knock on the door, made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes" she called and the door opened. Lupin's face appeared.

"Are you all right?" he asked and Moira nodded her face blank of expression.

"I'll be out in a second." She said as she got up and smoothed her dress and robes, fixing the loose strands of hair "You on the other hand..."

"I don't feel quite good. Do you mind if we teach together? The kids do have lots of questions about what has been happening"

"Not at all" Moira replied "Take care of the wall and I'll be right out"

With a nod, Lupin left. Moira put her teacher posture back in place before she headed out to her classroom. She knew better than to let it show that something was happening, also because she didn't know exactly what was happening between her and the Potion's Master. All she knew was that it was far better than to keep hiding her feelings and that was enough for her.

Moira walked out of her office to find her classroom merged with Lupins. Dozens of curious faces were looking their way as she made her way toward her desk, where Lupin was leaning in front of. On they went, explaining what they could to the students about the spells performed and about the founders' presence. Many were interested in what happened to Abigail as many were curious about what happened in Hogsmeade. Remus and Moira told them what they could without letting too much information out. Then, both teachers taught a few protective spells and counter curses to make them feel safer.

During the practical part of the class, the students were divided into pairs and taught the spells they needed in order to protect themselves. Both Moira and Lupin knew they would need much more than just the Protego charm to block the attacks, but they weren't ready for the more difficult ones and teaching them what they could would raise confidence in them. They all needed a bit of confidence to cope with everything that had been going on. As the kids were pulled to their feet again – some simply flew across the room, landing on the conjured pillows on the other side – and went back to their seats to receive the last announcements, Moira looked over at Lupin and worry came back to her heart. He looked extremely tired and his hair line was wet with cold sweat. Moira's nostrils moved a bit as she captured Lupin's usual violet scent mingled with something else she couldn't identify.

"The barriers are up again, so you shouldn't worry" Lupin said, his voice hoarser than usual "Anything odd happens, you go to one of the teachers without hesitation, understand?" and the class nodded.

Ginny Weasley's hand went up in the air, her hair kind of messy from practicing the spells.

"Yes Miss Weasley" Moira said as she looked at the red haired girl.

"What about Hogsmeade. Will it be safe to go back?" Ginny asked and many students nodded and murmured, showing that was one of their worries as well.

"The Ministry will be assigning more Aurors to the village so I don't see why you can't go back" Moira replied as the bell rang to the end of class "Don't forget. Next class, we want a parchment on the Personus curse and one on White Death. One for each or you _will_ lose points" Moira said as the students left the classroom, complaining under their breaths about the quantity of homework they had to do.

"Both of those curses are sixth year material" Lupin said as he sat in one of the students' chairs.

"With everything that has been going on they better know what is coming their way" Moira replied as she studied Lupin "That's it. I am taking you to see Poppy" she said as she got his arm "Come on"

"I'll be fine, really" Lupin said, remaining on his seat "I guess stress got the best of me these last few days" he looked at Moira "Full moon today"

"I know…I'll be there" she replied softly "I am really glad we don't need to use the Shack anymore; Sirius destroyed it" Moira said as her hand traveled to Lupin's forehead, checking for a fever.

"What? Why?" he asked and found the answer on Moira's eyes "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"He got things mixed up" Moira replied as she got Lupin's face into her hands, checking his eyes "He doesn't believe I am not working with Voldemort. He thinks I am behind all of what has been going on, including hurting you"

"That's absurd!" Lupin said "You would never do such things"

"I tried to tell him that but that dog won't listen" Moira said bitterly as she sat back in a chair beside him. The room fell silent for a while as she remembered what had happened in the Shack. After a few moments, Moira turned to Lupin again and found him almost falling asleep on the desk "Remus" she whispered. He opened his clear blue eyes and looked at her "Please go see Poppy. This is not only stress"

"Yes it is" Lupin said as he got up.

"Remus, will you listen to me just this once?" she heard Lupin laugh under his breath "I am not kidding. Please go see Poppy…I'm getting worried"

"You're always worried, Moira" Lupin said tiredly, closing his eyes again "I'll be fine"

"Well…take the day off then. I'll teach your classes" Moira asked.

"No…you should be resting as well. That cut on your cheek needs healing and…" he said without opening his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to go get Abby to talk some sense into you" Moira said and paused. Lupin's eyes opened again, finding hers "I talked to her" she said softly. "She will come find you before nightfall" Slowly, he got up from his seat, every movement labored.

There was a world of unsaid things between them and they both felt it. She had always cared for Remus but never in a romantic way. He was indeed an incredible man, an amazing friend who every woman should be lucky enough to have by her side, but that was never Moira's thoughts. She had always enjoyed his company, just being around him was good for her and she thought he felt the same way and that was it. She had never thought Remus had feelings for her. True, now that she looked back at their time together, he did look at her with a different look, but she had never given it much thought, her heart was always filled with thoughts about someone else. They belonged together, Remus and Abby, Moira knew that and she was content that things were working out between them just as they might work out between her and a certain teacher.

"I…" Lupin started as he turned to Moira, but his words caught on his lips and didn't find the strength to leave them. She knew… she knew about his feelings and there was no going back now.

"What is it?" Moira asked softly, trying to read her friend's eyes.

Remus stared at Moira for some time, remembering the dream, the memory he had with her only hours before. She had been his first love, the first girl he had lost sleep over. Yes, Moira had been the first one and he would always consider her special to him, but that was it. As he remembered Abigail unconscious in his arms, the fear of losing her, he just knew, she was the one destined for him. Moira woke his heart but Abby kept it beating. He only hoped some lucky man was going to make Moira happy one day and by looking at her, worrying over him, he was sure that as much as he loved Abby, he would always be jealous of Moira…werewolves are quite territorial and he couldn't deny his instincts.

"A wise woman once told me that the person right for you is not the one you can live with, but the one you can't live without" Lupin said, his eyes not blinking.

Moira smiled, an honest and full smiled that in years hadn't reached her lips. She had a good reason to do so now.

"I believe I knew that wise woman" Moira said sweetly "She said the same thing to me once and I believe it was right then as it is now" Lupin smiled back at her.

"I can live with you, Moira" Lupin said, his eyes shinning "But I don't think I can live without her"

"I know exactly how you feel, Remus" Moira said softly as Remus smiled broadly at her, relieved things didn't get messed up between them.

"I'll go rest in my office then…in case she comes here and…" he traveled off as he entered his office closing the door behind him.

Moira smiled at the closed door. Things were finding a way of turning right again. Remus and Abby were back on track, their friendship was still strong, the school was secure again and Snape was becoming more than a wish, a desire. It was just a matter of time before what Moira told Sirius sank in and he would come around again. Moira's heart filled up in a way she couldn't explain. As the sound of students going back to their seats, Moira was brought back to the present.

She looked around as students got to their seats. Curious, the kids looked at her, waiting to hear why the wall that separated the two classrooms had vanished.

"Professor Lupin is a bit ill and I have his classes for the day" Moira said before going on just like the class before, explaining, teaching new spells and counter curses.

"Again George" Sirius said as he watched two of his students. George Weasley was using the Gryffindor sword against a Slytherin's family one "She is going to win if you don't do something about it"

"She always does" Fred said as him and the rest of the seventh years sniggered at the comment.

Sirius had returned from the Shack in time to teach his class. He had to heal his hands on the way back and they still stung a bit, but didn't bother him as much as what Moira had showed him. He had started to teach the kids how to protect themselves without the use of magic, but by other means. Swords of all kinds, long blades, small, bow and arrows and much more, but before each class, he put protective spells upon the students, making sure they would keep all of their limbs to put to use what they learned.

"Got you!" the girl said with a smile as she cornered George against a pillar, the tip of her blade against his neck. Sirius looked at the scene and remembered how Moira did the same to Snape in the beginning of the year.

"You have to understand is not the sword that wins the fight, but the wizard behind it" Sirius said and turned to the girl "Five points to Slytherin. Fred, go get your house pride back, will you?" Sirius asked and the other twin got up from the floor and went to take his brother's place. The Slytherin girl went to take her seat, applauded by her housemates.

"Can I try, Professor?" a Ravenclaw girl asked and Sirius nodded.

"Think you can take Cassandra, Fred?" Sirius asked as he handed a sword over to the girl.

"Of course" Fred said with a smile "Come on, Cassie. Give me your best" he mocked.

"You wish" Cassie tossed back with a smile as they took their fighting stances.

Right, left, Fred's sword hit a column sending sparks everywhere. Cassie ducked out of the way, turning around the column and trying to get Fred from behind, but the boy turned quickly and defended the strike, sending Cassie to the floor and losing her sword.

"Damn it!" Cassie let out and looked at Sirius's surprised face "Sorry professor"

"Five points to Gryfifndor" Sirius said the whole class clapped loudly at the end of the fight. The bell rang and the kids grunted. Sirius smiled to himself as he noticed that his class was probably the only one the students didn't want to leave. He turned to them "Alright. Tomorrow I want parchments on a particular weapon you find attractive. That will be the one you will focus on till the end of term" and he smiled as he heard a couple of girls whispering about how they were going to write their parchment about the teacher "Must I repeat you CAN NOT practice in the common rooms with transfigured or conjured up swords?" the class shook their heads "Good. Go on then" and they started to pile out of the room.

Fred moved to Cassie, offering his hand to help get her up. The girl looked up and smiled, accepting the help.

"Thank you Weasley" she said "It was a good fight"

"Yes it was" Fred said as they returned the weapons and Sirius removed the protective spell from them "So…do you want to practice again next class? With me, I mean"

"Alright" Cassie said, blushing almost as much as Fred.

As the students left the class, the first years were leaving the Dungeons with terrified looks on their faces.

"I can't believe your cauldron melted" a Hufflepuff boy was telling a Gryffindor girl "You lost your house ten points!"

"I know! I can't brew this damn potion right. Professor Snape is going to kill me!" the girl said almost in tears.

"Come on. I'll help you with the ingredients" and they left toward the library.

"I am not lending you my notes again, Ron" Hermione said as she climbed down the stairs in the direction of the Potion's classroom "It is not my fault you fell asleep during History of Magic"

"Come on, Hermione. Just this once…I won't fall asleep anymore, promise" he begged "Harry, help me out.."

"Come on, Hermione, it is for a good cause" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione "We promise we won't fall asleep again"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Hermione said firmly as she looked over at Ron. He smiled softly at her, his eyes asking silently for help "I'll think about it" she whispered.

Sirius was by the door, watching amused as the first years filled out of Snape's classroom scared for their lives as his students couldn't wait until his next class. As he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione come toward him, his heart got very small in his chest. Harry didn't know half about what Moira did for him and was still doing. He knew it was better this way, but he really wished he could tell Harry all about it. Tell him that he was not as alone as he thought he was.

"Hey Harry" Sirius said as his godson's eyes found his "How's your day going?"

"Ok, I guess" he looked at Snape's classroom door "About to get bad, though" Sirius smiled at him

"Professor, do you think is right for a person to lend another their notes? I mean I did all the work myself and Harry and Ron…" Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione… lend them the notes… it was for a good cause" Sirius said, smiling handsomely "But pretend I didn't say that...I'm a teacher, you know?"

"See? I told you" Harry said triumphantly.

"That's not fair. I bet Professor Craine would think otherwise" Hermione said more to herself than the others.

"Yes…I think she would" Sirius said, his mind somewhere else. He looked over at the three and passed his hand through his hair as if trying to take away his thoughts "Go on before he yells at you and I have to do something about it" he said, looking at Snape's door.

Harry nodded and got into the room, followed by Ron still begging Hermione for her notes.

"You told us you would think about it… come on Hermione… please…" he begged as Harry smiled at the scene.

The door closed and Sirius moved to his own classroom, his heart settled that for the first time in many years, things looked like they might work out after all. As he closed the door behind him, he set his mind that he was going to talk to Moira before the day ended.

By lunchtime everything seemed to have gone back to normal. The kids were again piled with homework, the teachers chatted about the classes and gave extra help after class time for the ones falling behind. The Great Hall was again packed with students and staff, as if nothing had happened. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom still held its teachers inside and a couple of students.

"Concentrate Neville" Moira said as she stood behind Neville Longbottom "Now, when Megan sends her stunning charm, you block it. Ready?"

Neville looked at Megan, who had her gray eyes wide, waiting for the call but scared she was going to hit Neville again. The boy had cushions behind him just waiting for him to fall back on them again. His hand shook violently as it held his wand. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw, with the corner of his eye, Moira's face above his shoulder.

"Think about your dad, Neville" she whispered to him "What would he do if someone tried to stun him?" she looked at Megan and nodded.

In a flash, the tip of Megan's wand exploded into a blue flash.

"_Protego_" Neville yelled and the spell hit an invisible shield in front him. "I did it! I blocked it!" Neville said as he looked from Megan's smile to Moira. His teacher wasn't smiling "Did I do something wrong, professor?"

"No, Neville. You blocked it fine" Moira said "But Miss Malfoy here is only a first year. She is advanced for her age, but fifth years won't hit you with simple spells. You have to keep practicing"

"I will, professor" Neville said with a resolute face "I'll keep practicing" and he turned to Megan, who was already getting her books into her bag. The two thanked Moira and left the classroom, chatting as they went "Did you see it? I blocked it!" Neville said as he left.

"Of course I saw it, Neville, I was the one cursing you, remember?" Megan talked back "Come on... we can ask Seamus to practice with you. He's a fifth year" and their voices vanished in the corridor.

Moira stayed put, listening to what Megan was saying until the voices got too far away to be distinguished. She looked amazingly like her mother and by the way things were going, she would have the same magical ability, but Moira sighed relieved as she noted she didn't have the same character as Maeve, or lack there of. Turning to her classroom, she waved her wand and put it in order with a wave of her wand and moved toward Lupin's office door. She knocked softly before opening it. Peeking inside, Lupin was fast asleep on the couch, snoring softly. Moira smiled but it died in her lips as the scent she had smelt before was still around him. She tried to figure what it was, but couldn't. She didn't remember smelling it before. Lupin shuffled on the couch and Moira closed the door not to wake him.

As she turned back to the classroom, she frowned as she found Iago Laois standing by her desk, staring at her.

"Can I help you, Mr. Laois" Moira asked, her face hiding perfectly the hatred she felt toward the boy's father.

"I heard Miss Abigail Dumbledore got hurt yesterday, professor and I wondered how she was recovering" Iago said, his light brown eyes soft and his tone of voice showing concern, but Moira knew better.

"Miss Dumbledore is fully recovered Mr. Laois and I am sure she appreciates your concern" Moira said blankly.

Iago smiled softly at her before his eyes caught Lupin's office door for a moment and then turned back to Moira.

"I could never imagine who would want to hurt Miss Dumbledore" Iago said but fell silent as Moira's eyes weren't blinking, but staring into his own "Well, thanks for letting me know she is alright, professor" and he turned to leave.

"Mr. Laois" Moira called as the boy reached the door to her classroom "You might want to get that cut looked at" she said and Iago touched his lower lip with the tip of his finger "How did that happen?" she asked as her eyes found his again, Iago looked away.

"It's quite embarrassing actually" Iago said, looking at the floor "I fought over a girl"

"Inside the school?" Moira asked "Or in Hogsmeade"

"Inside the school" he said "I am very sorry, professor. It won't happen again"

"It better not" Moira said coldly.

"What about yours, professor, if you don't mind me asking" Iago asked as he pointed to Moira's face. The cut that the raven's claw had made was already fading away.

"Insignificant" Moira said, not taking her eyes of the boy "And yes, I do mind your asking" Moira said as Iago apologized and left the room. Either she was still too tired or the boy had blocked her looking into his mind. Something was off with Liam's son and she had to find out what.

"Will you stay quiet for a minute, Henry?" Sophie asked as she tried to keep her son still on her lap as she tried to put food on her plate.

"He's hungry" Nicholas said as he got a bit of everything his son was pointing at "I can relate. Peas, Henry?" the boy made an ugly face "Didn't think so. But your mom will have some, she loves disgusting things" Nicholas said with a funny face, making his son laugh.

"Peas are not disgusting, Nicholas. And you really should think about how what you've just said reflects upon you" Sophie said.

"Oh, she is getting the spirit" Aberforth said as he laughed off the look his son was giving him "Thank heavens" Aberforth breathed as he looked at the entrance to the Hall.

Abigail waltzed into the Great Hall just like a princess that had just been rescued. Her hair was hanging down, only kept up by the sides with a sapphire hairpin. The baby blue dress that framed her steps made the color of her eyes stand out and as result got a few boys dropping their jaws. Albus smiled at her as she walked toward where her family was seated.

As Abby sat down, Snape came into the Hall from one of the back doors, taking his seat without a word to anyone, as usual. Abby looked at him from her own seat and her eyes found his. Her clear blue eyes studied him for a moment as she remembered what she had seen. Before he could turn away from her eyes, he saw a smile grow upon her lips.

"Well done Severus" Abby whispered to herself.

Moira stretched her arms up above her head; a low crack was heard coming from her back, followed by a sigh. As he observed her movements, he thought of how much like a cat she looked, instead of a snake.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" she asked before turning to find Sirius "Or do you have something to say?" her eyes were cold, in spite of how glad she was feeling that he had come to find her.

Sirius walked toward her slowly, thinking of what he was going to tell her. He reached her and she raised her head up to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how could I ever doubt you" he said earnestly "All of those horrible things I said…I didn't know…".

"How could you know?" Moira said her eyes still carrying coldness "The idea was to trust me regardless of what has happened to me. You acted as if you were twelve years old all over again… you acted like James did when he met me, Sirius" Moira said firmly.

"I know… and I'm not proud of it" Sirius said as he lowered his head "But he did come around, didn't he, and you forgave him" he looked into her eyes with the sweetest look he could muster.

"I am not kidding, Sirius" Moira said calmly "What you did… the things you said were really horrible"

"I know but Snape made me believe…" he started and knew this line of defense was not going to help me, but it was the only one he got.

"Don't pull him into this" Moira cut him off "He taunts you and you throw your assumptions at me. You told the whole staff Voldemort was sharing me, hearing you say that, thinking you believed that really hurt" she tossed at him "You of all people. You know me better than that"

"I spent thirteen years in Azkaban for something I didn't do; I was betrayed by a close friend. I can't stand the idea of that happening again" Sirius said in barely more than a whisper, hating himself for acting the way he did toward Moira and yet angry that she didn't recognize what he has been through.

"I know that but doubting the friends you do have is not the way to prevent that" Moira said softly as she looked into his eyes "Don't ever do that again, Sirius, I mean it"

"I won't" Sirius said as he looked into her eyes, remembering the tears that had fled them "I won't" he repeated as he embraced her. They stayed silent for a moment, before Moira started to feel Sirius's hand move.

"Don't even think about it Sirius Black" she warned but it was too late. Sirius softly pinched Moira's waist, making the woman yell with laughter "Stop it" she managed to say between laughs "We'll wake Remus"

Hearing that, Sirius stopped immediately and looked over at Lupin's office door.

"He is not ok, Sirius. I tried to talk him into going to see Poppy but he won't listen" Moira said, catching her breath "All I could manage was to get him to take the day off"

"What is that smell?" Sirius asked as he softly sniffed the air.

"You can smell it too? It smells like mint but I thought it was just me" Moira said as they creaked opened the door. Lupin was still heavily asleep.

"This has been a bad cycle for him" Sirius whispered as he looked at his sleeping friend "Does Wolfsbane smell like mint?"

Moira shook her head no as they closed the door back again.

"I don't know what this is but I don't like it" Moira said as she looked at Sirius "I have a bad feeling about this"

"You have bad feelings about everything, Moira" Sirius said "Let him sleep it off. The man almost lost the woman he loves last night" Sirius took Moira by her hand "Come on. We'll have some lunch and bring him some. Moony will be fine in no time. He's had bad cycles before"

"Not like this he hasn't" Moira said as Sirius led her out of her classroom.

"Yes he did. Remember that time when James told us about asking Lily to marry him and we all celebrated until dawn?" Moira nodded "Well, Remus had never drank so much in his life and it all happened right before the full moon. When he transformed, he was howling out of key"

Moira laughed as they walked in the halls.

"I remember that" she said "I was so out of it as well, I had to curl around you in order to move. That was awful"

"There you go. All Remus needs is rest and a whole lot of Abigail's kisses" Sirius said as they walked "He'll be fine in no time"

"I hope so" Moira whispered as they reached the Great Hall.

Henry was as awake as never before. He would walk around, helped by his father and pull at the students' robes when he was close to falling down.

"Come on, Henry. A few more steps and we're going back to the table" Nicholas said as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. Then Henry fell again but before he reached the floor, he clung his little hands to dark robes in front of him. Nicholas looked up to see Moira looking down at his son.

"Hey there, big guy" Sirius said beside Moira, making Henry look up at them, making funny noises as he tried to reply "How's your back?" Sirius asked Nicholas who stood up again, cracking his back.

"I think it's safe to say I don't have one anymore" Nicholas said.

"Come on" Moira said softly, reaching her arms to Nicholas "Lets go get some desert" and the boy reached his arms over to her as she picked him up. As soon as Henry was in Moira's arms, he touched her face with his little hand and smiled.

"He likes you" Nicholas said as he looked at his son with pride. Moira stared at the boy's eyes and smiled "Can I leave him with you then? For desert? I still couldn't manage to get lunch myself"

Moira nodded as she started her way up to the staff table, Sirius by her side. He would make funny faces and Henry laughed at them and indicated with his pretend language that he wanted more. Even Harry laughed as Sirius passed him. He imagined if his godfather used to do that when he was a baby.

"They look lovely together" Julie said as he looked at Moira and Sirius "Too bad she can't fall in love"

Harry stared silently at how Sirius and Moira laughed with Henry, at how she held the baby protectively in her arms. He smiled at them as they passed his seat, Henry waving at Harry. He had met the Boy who Lived in the Hospital Wing right after Harry had been cursed with White Death. Harry's eyes found Moira's and he realized he had never thanked her for saving his life…again.

"Anytime" he heard her voice in his head but her lips hadn't moved. Harry smiled as he saw her do the same as she passed his seat.

Moira looked up at her father as she approached the staff table. Although he was smiling at her, his eyes were different, sad. Moira frowned a bit but was distracted with Sirius comments.

"If that old bat doesn't take his eyes off of you…" Sirius whispered to her, his eyes on Snape.

"You won't do a thing" Moira replied as they made their way around the table "Leave him alone, Sirius. I can handle him" she said before taking her seat beside Snape and putting Henry on her lap. Sirius curled his lips as he made his way toward his own seat.

Moira adjusted herself on her seat, Henry on her lap already reaching for the Fairy Cakes in front of him. Moira caught one and handed to him. It kept him quiet until she managed to put food on her own plate. His eyes traveled across the table and found Sirius's dark ones staring up at him, daring him to get closer to her.

"He is quite jealous for a dog" Snape whispered so that only Moira could hear him.

"He's not jealous, you are" Moira replied as she drank from her goblet. Snape snorted.

"I am very sorry to disappoint you Craine, but I am not jealous" he said matter of factly as he continued to eat his food.

"Whatever you say, Snape" Moira replied as she gave Henry a gulp of water "Does Wolfsbane smell like mint?" she asked, changing the subject completely.

"No" Snape answered, frowning "Why?"

"I caught a mint scent over Remus but I don't recall ever smelling it before. Sirius smelt it too. Any ideas?"

"I'll look into it" Snape said under his breath.

The rest of lunch, Snape was quiet, but Moira knew he was watching her with the corner of his black eyes and that was reason alone to make her smile. After a few sweets, Henry fell asleep in Moira's arms and stayed like that until Sophie came to pick him up. She was quite a nice woman for a Muggle. Moira had met a lot of Muggles in her life and very few of them knew or cared about magic. She was glad Nicholas had found one of the good ones to fall in love with.

"Moira" Dumbledore whispered, turning to face her daughter, as she was getting ready to leave the table "After dinner, I need to talk to you"

"What's the matter, father?" Moira asked, the bottom of her stomach disappearing from inside of her.

"We need to settle things for Halloween" Albus lied and Moira nodded.

"I'll meet you in your office after dinner then" Albus nodded and Moira got up from her chair and left, taking a plate filled with food to Lupin.

Dumbledore was the last one to leave the Great Hall. He watched Moira go out of the room, chatting with Abigail as she went. She looked much better than the night before, alive, what only made things worse for him. How was he going to have the courage to tell her what Salazar Slytherin had said? Where would he find the strength to send her away again?

The rest of the day went passed fast. Moira took the food to Lupin and left it by the center table of his office, not wanting to wake him up. By the end of the day, Moira was beyond tired making her way to her father's office almost unconsciously. She said the password and went inside, the details of Halloween already on her mind.

"Come in" she heard her father call from inside as she opened the door. Dumbledore was seated at his desk "Take a seat. You look tired" he said calmly.

Moira smiled at him as she let her body fall into one of the chairs.

"Exhausted" Moira said "And worried"

"Why worried?" Albus asked.

"Because every time you call me to your office bad news comes my way" Moira said and froze as her father's eyes found hers. She sat straight up on her seat "What is it? Please, just tell me" Moira asked.

Snape got back to his classroom after dinner. Getting the cauldron he had brewed Lupin's Wolfsbane potion in it, he examined the content, feeling every smell, every texture of every ingredient. He found nothing… no sign of anything that reassembled the smell of mint. He knew a couple of herbs that smelled like it, but their effect could never be in Lupin's potion, unless Snape wanted to kill him… or worse.

"_Voldemort__ is not working alone_" Black had said.

In a fluid movement, Snape searched for the goblet he had left in Lupin's classroom. As he found it, he looked for any trace of the herb that Moira had smelled and to his despair, he found it. In very fast movements, Snape gathered several ingredients and began to brew another potion. When it was over, the full moon was already high in the night's sky, sending a beautiful and yet eerie light over Hogwarts' grounds. As the potion cooled down, he ran to his room and undid several guarding spells over a cabinet. From inside, he took off a crossbow and several arrows. Dipping each arrow point in the potion, Snape gathered them and left the room, praying it wasn't too late.

Moira was coming down the steps of her father's office. He had made a decision and as much as she had tried to talk him out of it, she couldn't. He was still the Headmaster and she was still only a teacher. She had been fired…that was the way he found for her to have to leave Hogwarts and find safer grounds. Moira snorted… there are no safer grounds for her, but her father didn't listen. He had owled Ethan already and he was looking for some place Moira could hide. She was to leave at the end of the week.

The dark haired witch walked with heavy steps. Now that everything seemed to have gone back to normal, now that everyone was back on track and she finally got her heart to be answered, she was going away again. The idea of leaving was worse than of dying and she hated that her father didn't understand that. He had once told her love was strength and he was taking it from her, again. As she walked, the flames on the torches that lit the corridors burned higher and inside of the classrooms, Moira could hear windows breaking.

Moira almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a very familiar scream echo in the Hogwarts' walls. She ran, following the sounds and felt her heart stop beating when she reached her own classroom door.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" Abby screamed through the doors.

Moira pushed the doors but they wouldn't budge. She used magic, and yet nothing happened. From the crack between the double doors, Moira saw Abby's blue eye looking at her.

"He's blocking magic" the blond witch sobbed "I can't get out"

"Who is blocking magic, Abby?" Moira asked but a strong howl coming from next door gave her the answer.

"He's out of control, Moira" Abby sobbed "I managed to lock the door between the rooms, but he's already passing through it. Please, get me out of here" Abby pleaded as the sounds of the door being destroyed echoed in the room.

Moira started to despair. She threw her body against the door, trying to make it budge but it didn't. She had to find help, but couldn't leave Abby alone.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, appearing almost on cue. Another howl answered his question "How can this be possible?" he asked as he heard Abby scream.

"HE'S ALMOST HERE!" Abby yelled as Sirius and Moira threw their bodies against the doors.

"Abby, go to my office and lock yourself inside. Whatever happens, Abby, don't let him bite you" Moira asked and saw Abby's figure disappear from sight "He's blocking magic" Moira said as she tried in vain to move the door.

Before Sirius could ask anything a huge noise was heard inside the room and Abby screamed.

"ABBY!" Moira yelled and through the double doors, she saw Lupin's werewolf figure launch itself against the door to Moira's office.

"It won't do any good to go inside if we can't transfigure" Sirius said as he threw himself at the door again "Any ideas once we go in?"

More noise howls and screams were the answer. In a matter of seconds, Nicholas and Aberforth were also by the doors. Not bothering to ask what was going on, they helped to push the doors, again, to no avail. Then everything went quiet. Sirius looked through the hole and saw the werewolf coming slowly toward the doors, sniffing the air.

"He's looking for someone" Sirius said as they unconsciously took a few steps back.

"MOIRA! GET AWAY!" Snape called as he ran toward the huddle of teachers, arrows and bow in hand "RUN!" he yelled before the double doors fell from their hinges, pinning Sirius, Nicholas and Aberforth to the ground. Lupin, as an enormous werewolf stepped into the doors, sniffing the air "Run" Snape whispered to Moira as Lupin's yellow eyes fell upon her but Moira was frozen on the spot. Lupin bared his teeth.

Snape prepared the bow and arrow and threw one at Lupin, but he moved, and it hit only his arm. The beast threw his head back and howled, as he turned and with one hit, threw Snape against the opposite wall, then he turned to Moira. As if struck by lightning, Moira turned on her heels and ran away from him as fast as she could.

Lupin went after her as Sirius tried to get out from under the door. Limping a bit, he managed to free himself. Nicholas and Aberforth were hurt too, their heads filled with cuts and bruises and trying to lift the heavy wooden doors from over their bodies. Sirius looked at Snape and saw that was also trying to get up, but apparently too hurt to do so.

"Take these" Snape pointed to the bow and arrows "They are tranquilizers. Get him before he gets to her and to the gates"

Without thinking twice, Sirius took the bow and arrows and ran. As he followed Lupin's howls, he found Moira running toward the forest, only a few steps in front of the werewolf. She was taking him away from the school. Sirius gave chase, taking already one arrow and getting it ready to be set. Then his heart froze. Moira had tripped and was now lying on the floor, as Lupin advanced on her.

Moira's heart pounded against her chest. She couldn't move. Her foot got caught on a root and tangled itself there, enabling her to move. She looked in front of her as Lupin slowly started to advance on her, his fangs bared and yellow eyes glittering. That was it; Moira was going to be shred to pieces by her friend. As he moved toward her, Moira started to lie down on the floor, trying to stay as far as possible from Lupin's teeth. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You don't want to do this, Remus" she whispered.

Sirius aimed at the back of Lupin' s neck. He was about to shoot an arrow at Moony, his best friend, an arrow that Snape said had tranquilizers. Sirius had never trusted Snape nor ever would. He saw Lupin advance on an immobilized Moira and closed his eyes.

"Please, be right" he breathed and, opening his eyes, he shot.

Lupin howled out loud as the arrow hit the back of his neck. Moira moved out of the way as best as she could and saw Lupin's body fall beside her, unconscious. Sirius ran toward her, pulling her feet out of the roots and away from Lupin.

"You shot him…" Moira whispered as she looked at Lupin's now inert body "What did you do?"

"Tranquilizers" was the only thing Sirius managed to say.

Slowly Moira saw that Lupin's breathing was starting to come back to normal as he fell asleep, still in his werewolf form. She looked up at the castle and saw her father along with Snape and several teachers running toward them.

"What happened?" Moira asked as a limping Snape approached them.

"Someone was controlling him" Snape said as his eyes searched Moira's body, looking for any injuries "Potter was right. Lupin was next"

Moira looked over at her father's eyes. A mixture of hate, anger and pain in them.

"I don't care what you say" she said firmly "I am not going anywhere"

&&&&&&&

Author's notes:

Sorry for the huuuuuuuge chapter, but the characters just wouldn't shut up! Hope you have enjoyed it and I promise to hurry up on the next one.

Okay….a few chapters behind I wrote that Lupin was the one who transfigured Draco into a weasel, when it was Moody who did so, not Moony. Sorry…my bad.

Oh…and for this story, you only turn into a werewolf if you are bitten, not scratched.

Review and I'll be happy! J

Since everyone is kind of threatening to kill me if I don't publish this soon, I'll just say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. A special kiss to Ruth, my editor, and to Lu and Flora, my great friends who keep me smiling when I should be yelling at people. You girls rock! A big hug to my readers from my incredible group of friends called The Order! Nanda, Jessica, Debora, Minako, Vivi, Audrey and everyone else who reads this and gives me pointers...you are awesome! Better get cracking on the next chapter! Cheerio!


	14. The Taste of Tears

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

My last Breath, Evanescence

**Chapter 14**

**The Taste of Tears**

                It looked as if a hurricane had passed through the Defense classrooms. The shelves around the room that contained books and all sorts of magical items were severely damaged, and some dangled from the walls, its contents all over the floor. Pages of books and wood from destroyed desks and chairs were everywhere, making it look as if there had been an explosion inside the room…and there had been, in a way. The door that connected both classrooms ceased to exist as did the two others in Moira's classroom. From the corner edges of the desks and doors, gray fur could be found… as could a few pieces of light blue fabric. 

Inside Moira's office, under the window, where the curtain touched one of her shelves, was Abigail. The witch was curled up on the floor, her knees brought to her chin. Her eyes looked in front of her but saw nothing. Her dress was torn in several places as her ivory skin was tainted with several lashes of red. She wasn't crying anymore. There were no more tears left.

                "Abby!" a familiar voice called from afar "Abby, can you hear me?"

                Abby nodded in the dark as she heard footsteps get closer. Noises from the outside reached her ears; someone was inside the room. Should she be afraid? She didn't know, and she didn't care anymore. The sounds of someone trying to pass through debris caught her attention, but she couldn't move. Her red-rimmed eyes were still focused ahead of her, as if hypnotized. A shadow cast over her as a man stood by the entrance of the room. Limping, the man ran inside and knelt down in front of Abigail. He was saying something but she couldn't make out the words. Then she felt two hands cup her face gently and turn it in the direction of the man's. Finally, her eyes found another pair of orbs and they were as blue as her own and not yellow. She was so glad they were not yellow.

                "Abby, please… talk to me" Nicholas begged as he looked at his sister.

                She simply looked at him, as if she could hear him, but not see him. She didn't have the strength to talk to him, to tell him anything. Her lips formed only one word: Why.

                "Abby… Abby, focus" Nicholas asked as he took her face in his hands once more "Did he bite you?" he asked, his eyes searching hers and his heart made it's presence known again as she shook her head.

Without any more delay, Nicholas got back to his feet and pulled Abby up as well, leading her away from the room. Chloe was helping Aberforth by the door. Clinging to each other, the family made their way toward the Hospital Wing. 

Hermione woke up startled as she heard it. As she opened the curtains of her four-poster bed, she saw that she wasn't the only one; Lavender and Pavarti were already up.

"What was that?" Lavender asked, curled up in her bed, her eyes wide.

"It can't be" Hermione whispered to herself as she jumped from her bed, put a robe around her and opened the dormitory's door. She went downstairs and in the common room Ron and Harry were there still in pajamas and messy hair.

"Was that what I think it was?" Ron asked as Hermione joined them.

 "I don't know" Harry replied "But I hope he didn't get to Professor Lupin"

"What are you talking about Harry? The barriers are up again, we're safe" Hermione said.

Harry's emerald green eyes found Hermione's. They looked older, more tired than she had ever seen them before. For the first time the girl was sure Harry was not going to go after his father's invisibility cloak and that scared her.

"I'm talking about the other. He's here…at Hogwarts" Harry whispered to them.

"Make sure he's safe" Dumbledore said as he looked at Lupin's werewolf figure. The beast was chained to the wall of a room by his waist, arms and legs. Magical ropes circled his mouth and neck.

"He will be" Hagrid replied heavily as he finished tying Lupin up. Silence filled the room for a moment as Hagrid moved to pluck out the arrow from the back of Lupin's neck.

 "No one will find him in this room but us" Dumbledore said, his eyes on Lupin, but his mind elsewhere… "We'll all be safe" he added to himself.

The magical room in Hogwarts that changed according to the user's needs, the Requirement Room, was the one that was to keep Lupin safe until the full moon vanished from the sky.  Sirius Black and Severus Snape stood by the door. Both men's faces were hurt, and they limped a bit, but both their eyes were on the werewolf's slumbering figure. Dumbledore turned to them.

"Hagrid will watch over him until he turns back"

"I'm staying." Sirius said firmly, his eyes fixed on Lupin.

"Sirius, I don't think that is a good idea. He can…" Hagrid started but fell silent as Sirius's dark eyes met his.

"I've been beside him through his worst…  that is not going to change now" Sirius said as he went into the room "Leave me a few arrows and I'll be fine" he said without looking at Snape, who was standing behind him.

Dumbledore looked from Sirius to Snape and nodded. Snape put the arrows and the bow on the floor on the inside of the room and left. Hagrid left the room with a heavy conscience; it was not a good idea to leave a human and a werewolf alone together, especially one that was blocking magic. But nothing he could say or do would change Sirius' mind, he knew that, so he left, only hoping for the best. Dumbledore followed Hagrid out of the room but stopped as he reached Sirius. His long fingers rested in the tall man's shoulder.

"I want to know who, Dumbledore. Tell me who did this" Sirius said, his eyes angry, holding a fire Albus hadn't seen burn since he had left Azkaban. In usual circumstances he would have found it dangerous, but there was nothing normal about what was going on and seeing Sirius wrath burn in his eyes made it better… it wasn't only him that was going to have a very long talk to whoever did this to Remus… and to the girls. 

"As soon as we find out, you will too" Albus said before leaving "That I promise you" he added as the door closed behind him.

Silence fell only to be disturbed by the soft but deep werewolf breathing. Sirius sat on the floor, across the room from Lupin, back against the wall, bow and arrow on his lap.

"Come on Moony. Snap out of it and tell me why" Sirius said softly as he watched Lupin breathe.   

"This is going to sting a little" Poppy said as she put a cloth wet with some kind of disinfecting potion to Moira's left ankle. The witch took in a breath and closed her eyes, but didn't complain. 

Moira's foot had gotten stuck in some roots which had torn her flesh, spraining her right ankle as she tugged, trying to get away from Lupin. As she closed her eyes, the image of him, lying on the ground, torn pants and what was left of his shirt were stained with blood as was his gray fur; an arrow stood out of the back of his neck. Lying in the Hospital Wing, away from where Lupin was, she could still smell the blood, violets and mint in the air and that was driving her crazy.

                Moony. Moira thought as she opened her eyes again. Remus had lost control and the beast had taken over. The furry monster that had chased her barely resembled her friend. He didn't have the thin figure, the sweet smile and revealing eyes. No ... he had amber eyes that had looked at her hungrily; Remus had completely vanished from behind the yellow orbs. He had blocked off magic, stripping Moira of all she could do, and that made the knot tighten in her throat. If Sirius hadn't fired, she wouldn't have been able to stop Lupin. Even if she had her magic on her side, Moira knew she couldn't stop him... she wouldn't be able to hurt him.

                "You'll be walking in no time, dear" Poppy said encouragingly but Moira paid no attention "Now, I do believe she needs to rest" she said firmly to the remaining teachers in the room, who had helped bring her inside. They nodded and started to make their way out of the door but they came to a halt when Aberforth, Chloe and Nicholas came inside, Abigail being led by her brother.   

                "Oh, Merlin" Moira whispered as her eyes found her cousin's back. The back of Abby's dress was ripped in pieces, revealing the cuts from Lupin's claw on her ivory skin. Moira followed Abby's movements and frowned, as the girl didn't seem to be feeling any pain, she didn't seem to feel anything at all.

                "Oh…." Chloe whimpered as she found Moira in almost equal condition of her daughter. Her black dress torn in several places, her skin tainted by crimson cuts and her feet severely hurt "Has he…"

                "No" Moira cut her aunt off. She could never conceive the idea of Remus biting another human, of turning them into another werewolf…he wouldn't…not Moony. She looked at Abigail and found no signs of bites either, only deep scratches "I don't understand" Moira mumbled as she looked at her cousin.

                "Me neither" Nicholas mumbled in return as he closed the curtains around Abby's bed, leaving Poppy on the inside, to look after the witch's wounds. 

                "That is it!" Chloe snapped "I am tired of having to run from on room to another and always come back to this one. When will these attacks stop? How could they continue after the barriers…" 

                "Will someone please explain what the hell just happened!?" Aberforth yelled, cutting his wife line of thought off.

                "That was no attack" Trelawney replied in her far away voice "Remus simply lost control and went mad and UGH!" the teacher had started but was silenced by Moira's hand to her throat. In one fluid movement, Moira had lunged herself toward Trelawney, bringing the teacher to the floor along with her. Leaning on top of Sibyl, Moira caught a handful of robes in her hands, pulling the Divination teacher into a tight and almost suffocating grip.

                "You call him mad again and I will personally shred you to pieces" Moira hissed, her pupils dilating. 

                "Moira! Let. Go!" Nicholas yelled, trying to take Moira away from Sibyl, gripping her waist and pulling her up from the floor, but Moira's fingers wouldn't let go and Sibyl started to go red in the face "LET GO!" Nicholas yelled again as Moira finally let the robes go.

                Nicholas pulled her away from Sibyl and got her up to her bed again. The bandages around her feet and ankles were quickly becoming drenched with red again. 

                "Get this woman out of here" Moira warned as she got back to her bed. Sitting back again, Moira tried to pull her feet up, but the result was a suppressed grunt. Her foot was too hurt for her liking. 

                Sybil struggled to sit up, coughing and trying to catch her breath. The look of extreme panic was all over her face as she started to back away. The teachers didn't move to help. They all knew both women hated each other but calling Remus mad…Sibyl had crossed the line.

                "You're both mad" Sibyl whispered as she backed away and regretted doing so "I've warned you all but you won't listen" 

                "THAT'S IT!" Moira yelled as she tried to throw herself at the teacher again, but got caught by her cousin, who held her by her waist, blocking Moira's path with his own body "I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled as everything that was the whole Medical Ward started to tremble. 

                Poppy had opened the curtains around Abby's bed, the girl already in her pajamas. Aberforth ran toward his daughter holding her in his arms, covering her from the glass breaking around them. Poppy ran to Sybil.

                "GET OUT!" she yelled as she urged the woman out of the wing.

                "YOU WENCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Moira yelled as she fought against Nicholas. Her eyes completely black.

                "Get her away from me!" Sybil yelled as she tried to back away.

                "GET OUT!" Poppy yelled and two teachers took Sybil by her arms, taking her away from the Ward.

                Everything was coming apart around them as if an earthquake was taking place inside the Ward. Nicholas had his arms and hands hurt from trying to hold Moira, her fingernails pressed against his skin. Chloe ran toward Moira who was still struggling to get away from Nicholas' grip.

                "Calm. Down." Chloe said loud, trying to make herself heard over the sounds of breaking glass and trembling ground around them "Calm down Moira or you'll kill us all" Chloe said firmly as she tried to remain standing. The floor was shacking too hard to keep her balance and the windows started to crack. Before Moira could react, she felt a sting on her arm. Nicholas had punctured it with a syringe tossed at him by Madam Pomfrey.

                As abruptly as it had started it ended, as Moira closed her eyes in a long blink. Nicholas fell to the floor, Moira in his arms, panting. The room stopped shaking. Nicholas held her against him, trying to ignore the wave of fear that was breaking upon him. As Moira raised her head, her eyes were already going back to their usual chocolate brown. Not only Lupin had lost control that night.

                "What have I done?" Moira whispered as she let herself be held by her cousin, feeling the weight of her eyelids as they ordered to be closed "What have I done?" she whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

                The few teachers in the room had their eyes on Dumbledore's daughter and they all held the same expression: fear. Nicholas noticed that as he held Moira against him, shielding her from all the glances she was receiving. Slowly, Nicholas got up and carefully placed Moira up on her bed again as Chloe moved to stand by his side. She let her hand run through Moira's long auburn hair; her eyes were tired and watery. The weight of the Craine lineage heavy upon her shoulders.

                "She's getting stronger by the day" Chloe said softly as she saw what had happened to her sister happen again to her niece.

                "He knows it" Abigail said softly as her eyes started to close as well. Chloe snapped her head toward her daughter as her husband's blue eyes stared at her. Nicholas was standing by the foot of Abby's bed as Chloe and Aberforth stood between hers and Moira's bed, looking at Abby, waiting to hear more, to make sure she was safe. "He knows it" she whispered once more before closing her eyes.

                Poppy moved toward Abby, her hands reaching for her pulse.

                "She's asleep" Poppy said softly.

                A heavy and uncomfortable silence filled the room and the atmosphere got heavier. As the time passed the attacks, as mysterious as they were, were getting more serious and they all knew it was just a matter of time before the Medical Ward could no longer heal the wounded. The remaining teachers in the room, together with the Dumbledores looked at the sleeping girls and just knew things were only going to get worse.

                "What are we going to do?" Chloe whispered as she held her daughter's hand in hers.

                "Fight, for as long as it takes" said Professor Sprout beside Chloe and the woman was thankful to hear that they weren't ready to give up "Come along… let's go check on the children" Sprout said as she led the teachers out of the room. They followed, knowing they had to make something up to tell the students. Trelawney had already vanished from sight. 

The four stood silent as they looked at the two young witches lying asleep, one bed beside the other. Poppy moved toward the two, a small pile of clothing in her arms that Chloe had recognized as pyjamas. They were going to spend the night at the Hospital Wing.

"I'd like to stay with them" Chloe said as she saw Poppy start to close the curtains around Moira's bed.

"Of course. But they need to rest now. We all do. It…he…" Poppy stuttered "Well, the wounds need attending and…"

"We'll come back later then…" Aberforth said but Poppy looked at him "Not a chance Poppy. All of these were made by a door and nothing else. I'll take care of them myself" Aberforth said as he indicated his own bruises and scratches.

Chloe was not convinced. She didn't want to leave them alone… Remus could escape and… how was she thinking this?

 "I'll take care of them as if they were my own" Poppy said with a sad smile on her lips. Then, with she took a step closer and took Chloe's hand in hers "They'll be fine in no time, Chloe. They're tough girls"

Chloe nodded absently as she was led out of the ward by her husband; Nicholas following behind them.

As the three Dumbledores reached the corridor, Nicholas turned as his name was called. His wife was running toward him, their son in her arms. As Sophie reached him, she flung one arm around his neck as the other held Henry against her. 

"Thank God you're alright" Sophie said as tears fled her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Nicholas said as he broke the embrace, checking to see if there were wounds on her or Henry. There weren't any besides the explicit pain in their red-rimmed eyes.

"Henry woke up crying and wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do and then I heard" her eyes were wide "I heard that awful howling and I just knew"

                Nicholas pulled her into a tight embrace as Henry cuddle between them.

                "I'm fine, love" he whispered into her hair "We all are… we will be fine soon enough" Nicholas looked around at his parents.

                "Sophie, would you look after your husband?" Chloe asked softly "He has a few bruises that need cleaning. We'll just… we'll…" she started to cry but hid her face in Aberforth's protective embrace.

                "Shhh… they'll be fine" Aberforth whispered.

                "Come on" Nicholas said as he took Henry into his arms "I'll tell you everything" he turned to his parents "They'll be fine, mum. We all will so we can find the one who did this" Nicholas saw his father nod to him, approving his support. Then the young wizard turned and he left to his chambers, his wife beside him.   

                In the silent hall Chloe and Aberforth were left alone. He held her against him, rocking her softly from side to side. Being a Craine married to a Dumbledore, Chloe had seen, had been through a lot in her life, but nothing like what was happening now. Aberforth knew it, he felt it too. His family was falling apart and there was nothing they could do to protect it.

                "Abby will be fine, Chloe" he said softly as he met his wife's eyes.

                "How do you know for sure?" she asked, all the certainty that resided in her eyes only moments before was gone "She had just been through a curse and now this"

                "We have to believe it, Chloe" Aberforth replied, his blue eyes into his wife's "Abby will come out of this, I'm sure of it"

                "She was attacked by the man she loves, Aber…I don't know…"

                "So was Moira…once" he said softly. A heavy feeling filled their hearts as the memory lingered inside them "They are stronger than they appear. They will recover as will Remus" he took his wife's shoulders in his hands "You have to believe that, Chloe. You are Abigail's mother and the closest thing Moira has to one. They need you" he took her face in his hands "I need you. I can't do this alone"

                Chloe shook her head softly as her hands whipped the tears from her face. Aberforth kissed the top of her head softly, holding her tightly against him.

                "Now, let's go find out what made Remus lose control" Aberforth said as he took his wife's hand in his and led her to Dumbledore's office.

                _Night reigned over All Hollows Eve as  he reached the house. It was not a big and imposing house as one would imagine, but a simple one, located near Hogwarts, on the boundaries of Hogsmeade. Hidden to the eyes of those who did not know it, Dumbledore Manor was located on a hill, with a small rose garden in the back. Two stories and an attic, the house was made out of stone and wood, making it look like a shed. _

_                As he walked toward the house, his heart got heavier. He knew why he was called, he knew why she wanted to see him, and his knees got weak. But he had to go, he hat to learn what she wanted to tell him, there was no going back now, and even if there was, he was not going to back away…his heart wouldn't let him._

_                Reaching the house, the door opened without him having to knock on it. He went inside and closed the door behind him. There were two entrances, one on each side of him, taking to different rooms and a flight of stairs in front of him. The inside of the house was simple, and taking away a few moving pictures and magical objects, one could think they were inside a Muggle home._

_                "Come in" the voice called from his left side._

_                He followed it, getting into a dinning room. In the far back there was another door that took him to a library. As he crossed that door, he found her standing against the tall window. The full moon shone through the window, giving her a gloomy look, making her pale skin shine. She had her hair up in an elegant bun, as usual, and a long and well fitted black dress. Her dark eyes were fixed on the rose garden on the other side of the window. The woman was tall, not as tall as he was, and yet the way she held herself made her look much bigger, as if the room was too small for her. Magic emanated from her, he could feel it. This was no ordinary witch.  _

_                "It took me a long time to grow those roses" she said matter of factly, her eyes not blinking "I'll sure miss them" then she turned to face him and a small smile that didn't reach her eyes took hold of her beautiful face "I'm glad you came"_

_                He bowed his head softly. His hair was shorter, but still long enough to hide his face. Dressed in dark garments and robes, his heart was racing already._

_                "Tell me, why did you come here?" she asked, her eyes fixed on him._

_                "Because you asked me to" he replied cordially._

_                "You are very good in following orders, Severus, I can see that" she said as she saw his eyes meet hers "Strange for a Slytherin, but we all have our differences don't we?" Severus didn't move "At first I thought my daughter should be sorted into Slytherin. She wasn't born to follow, you know, but then again neither are Gryffindors. I only wished she was of our House, Severus. If she was her heart wouldn't have been taught to feel so much...Moira feels too much" _

_                Severus Snape's eyes were on Tsarina, fixed on her figure, waiting to hear the real reason why he was called upon in the middle of Halloween. The revelations she was making only made him more uneasy about the whole situation. Moira felt too much...so did he, too much for his own liking. _

_                "I know you were the one who told him I was Harry's godmother" Tsarina said abruptly,  and raised her hand to him, preventing him from talking "And you were right to do so" he frowned "I also know why you decided to leave his side and join my husband's" she said as she took a few steps toward him. He was frozen in the spot; hypnotized by her eyes…they were so like her daughters "What I don't know is for how long that will last"_

_                "For as long as it will take" he replied firmly._

_                "Take to do what? Kill Voldemort?" she replied as she looked into his eyes, the same insolent glimmer Moira had in hers "You are a very intelligent young man Severus Snape, but I do think you are rather naive when it comes to old Tom Marvolo Riddle" Severus remained silent "You see Severus, Dark Magic is not only about power, but about choice and my hope hangs on that choice"_

_                Thunder rambled outside and Tsarina looked startled out the high window behind her. Her time was running short._

_"I am a tough witch to kill, Severus, but when he finds me …he will prevail" she said calmly "That is why I called you here" she said as she turned and walked toward the window again "Since I won't be here for much longer, I have a favor to ask of you, but I am not sure you'll be able to do it"_

_                "Anything" Severus replied. He had handed several lives to Voldemort before but none made him fell like this. The guilt of handing her life to Voldemort was something that was eating him alive and if there was anything he could do for Tsarina, he was going to. She turned to him._

_                "Come closer" she asked and he followed, walking until he had reached her "Don't feel guilty about what you did. You did the right thing" she told him, as if he was a child._

_                How could that be the right thing to do? How could killing the last line of defense of Harry Potter be the right thing to do? He knew that Lily and James wouldn't stand a chance and that Tsarina was Potter's last hope to survive, but it was done and the guilt was only his to bear._

_                "Do you love her?" Tsarina asked abruptly, making Severus come back to the present and frown at her question. "You left the Death Eaters because Voldemort sent you to kill her, you must love her…"_

_                "Desperately" Severus said without thinking. _

_                Tsarina smiled and her eyes glittered at the answer._

_                " I thought so" she said "That is why I need you to protect her"_

_                Severus frowned again._

_                "When I'm gone, he'll come after her, for as long as it will take, he will come after Moira and I need you to protect her. I need you to protect her right to choose" she said a bit more fast than she had intended. She took one step closer and got his hands in hers "I am not what you think I am" she said softly, in barely more than a whisper "But Moira is. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"      _

                _He didn't at first, but then it hit him. Severus' lips parted and as they did so, Tasarina nodded and blinked her long and full lashes._

_"It is rather ironic, come to think of it" Tsarina said with a soft smile._

_"But I thought the Potters had chosen you..." Severus said, his voice trailing away._

_"They did, but given the circumstances, I made them change their minds" Tsarina said, taking a step back and studying Severus' reaction "Are you ready to protect Harry Potter's godmother, Severus Snape?" she asked. _

_                "Why me?" he asked without realizing he had done so "How can I protect her?"_

_                "I don't know Severus. All I know is that it must be you. You and you alone will be able to save her when the time comes" she said softly. Snape closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of everything but opened them again when he felt Tsarina's hand on his face. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling at him. She was about to die in her daughter's place "I wish I could live to see the end of it all, but we all have our parts to play"_

_                "But there's still time. You could ..." Snape started but Tsarina shook her head softly._

_                "I have to do this. You'll understand in time, and I just hope she will too. Tom is going to give her quite a birthday present, isn't he?" she said, her posture tough and unharmed, but her eyes gave her feelings away "I won't go down without a fight though" she smiled and shook his hand "It was an honor to meet you, Severus Snape"_

_                "Likewise, Mrs. Dumbledore" Snape said quietly, recognizing the final tone in her words "I will do my best to protect her, that I promise"_

_                "I know you will hold true to that promise" she said as she moved away from him, looking toward the window again, at the rose garden outside "Love makes us true weather we want it or not" she sighed "I sure will miss it" she said with a sigh "Go on now, before Voldemort gets here"_

_                And with a bow, he left the house, his heart and throat in a knot. He wanted to flee the place, taking Tsarina with him. He wanted to take her to Dumbledore, tell him everything. He didn't care if the Potter heir survived or not, he just wanted to save the woman and with her, her daughter…but he knew he couldn't. He knew that Tsarina was going to stay there, inside the house, staring at the rose garden until Voldemort came for her. He knew she was going to fight him, because that is what Craine women do, but he also knew she was going to fail. Snape understood that things had a plan they needed to follow and that his place in all of it was yet to come, but that didn't make things any easier._

_                Snape walked away from the house slowly at first but as the storm started to settle, his legs gained speed as he fled toward the castle, banging every door open, looking for Harry Potter's godmother, for the woman he was bound to love and protect, for the woman that was going to hate him forever after tonight. He found no one. Moira had come to talk to her father but had already left and no one had no idea why or where to. Snape started to despair and ran to Dumbledore only to find him inside his office, face defeated. The future Potion Master stopped dead at the door._

_                "It's done" Dumbledore said softly as he turned to Snape "I lost her, Severus"_

      Snape snapped his eyes at the door as Dumbledore and a few other teachers piled inside. They all had very tired faces on and he simply knew that the time Tsarina had talked about so long ago was drawing near. He saw Aberforth and Chloe come inside. Dumbledore's brother held his wife around her shoulders, supporting her, and Snape remembered Tsarina. She should be here, she should be being held by Albus like that, she should be by Moira's bedside. But she wasn't nor she would ever be and for that people were going to pay. His eyes found Dumbledore's. The Headmaster nodded.

                "Poison" Snape said firmly, his face vacant of expression.

                The word had an immediate effect on the teachers but they couldn't vocalize their questions for sometime. McGonagall was the first to be able to regain her voice and ask what everyone was thinking.

                "Poisoned how?"

                "Moira said she had felt the smell of mint wherever Remus was" said Dumbledore, his voice incredibly tired.

"Wolfsbane doesn't carry any ingredient that has that smell" Snape from his seat in his low voice "She told me she had felt the smell and I looked into it. It was Argora root"

Sprout put her hand to her mouth as she took in air. She knew very well what that root could do and simply felt disgusted it had been brought inside the castle.

"He was being controlled" Sprout said softly "By Circe, Remus was being controlled by someone" she looked at Snape "For how long?"

"I put a dose of wolfsbane in his office a week ago. Between the time I put it there and the time he took it, the poison was added." Snape explained "He also blocked magic, so I believe he's been poisoned for a very long time"

                "Why would someone do this?" Flitwick asked "Why try to hurt Remus?"

"I don't think Lupin was the target but the means to an end" Snape said "Whoever did this was after Abigail and her cousin" he added coldly.

                Chloe took her hand to her mouth as Aberforth held her tighter against him. He looked at Dumbledore and was surprised to see anger in his eyes. Albus was not going to take this much longer.

                "What do they want?" Aberforth asked.

                "I can only imagine the worse" Dumbledore said under his breath, and the teachers looked up at him in surprise.

                "Albus…" McGonagall started, but he shook his head softly from side to side.

                "No Minerva, I am not going to pretend this is not happening" Dumbledore said as he stood up "The Founders told me that an ancient evil is residing in Hogwarts at Voldemort's service" he looked at the teachers "Until we find that evil, I am sending the children home"  

                "WHAT?!" Nicholas said as he stepped into the room, bandages on his arms and clean wounds on his face "You can't do this, they'll be defenseless at home and…"

                "As they are here" Albus replied, his eyes in his nephews "I don't like this choice, but it has to be done. I will contact the Ministry for help" he looked at the teachers "I advise you to leave as well"

                "Sorry sir, but I'm not going anywhere" Sprout said, crossing her arms over her chest "When I went to school here, I was taught we fight whatever comes our way with whatever weapons we have. I'm not fleeing"

                "Neither am I" McGonagall said "I will not taint my House's name. I'm staying, Albus"

                "Not going anywhere either" Flitwick said as he jumped up "We can work our way out of this. We always have and that's not going to change now"

                The teachers all exchanged glances and nodded; they weren't going anywhere. Then, Severus Snape stood up. The room went quiet again and the teacher's dark eyes met Dumbledore's blue ones.

                "Severus?" he asked under his breath.

                "Till the end" Snape replied coldly and turned to leave the office "I'll see what I can find out about all of this" and he left.

                  Dumbledore let his head fall as the door closed. His staff was backing him up; they were going to fight as they always did. Fear was obvious in their faces, but they chose not to succumb to it and that choice made all the difference. But there was still his family to consider. Halloween was just next week and he had to keep Moira safe. Aberforth was a good man, a great wizard, but he was stubborn and already knew what he was going to say.

                "We're staying as well" Aberforth said and Chloe nodded.

                "I don't believe it is the best choice, Aber" Albus replied.

                "And since when we make the best choice?" he rose from his seat, and walked toward Albus. His robes looked shabby from the incident with Lupin, he was bruised and tired, but his blue eyes were as determined as were his brother's "You chose to marry a Dark Witch, Albus. That wasn't the best choice you've made, but going down that path you found an incredible wife and an amazing daughter. No need to say it also made me meet my gorgeous wife and have incredible children" he said, making Nicholas smile and Chloe have tears in her eyes. Then Aberforth turned to Albus, and put his hand over his brother's shoulder "Fighting for them is the right choice and I'm making it"

                Albus put his hand over his brother's.

                "Thank you"

                Aberforth nodded and gave him a smile. That was it. Everything came down to family and they were going to protect it…they chose to protect it. Sending the kids home was not going to be pretty, not for Harry Potter, but it was needed. 

                "What about Remus? What will we do?" McGonagall asked.

"We have to wait for the full moon to vanish before we can treat him" Albus said "Sirius is with him. We have to keep in mind Remus is not the enemy"

                "Never was, never will be" Chloe said firmly as she stood up "I have to go check on the girls" she said, not being able to stay away from her daughter any longer.

                "I'll give the children the news in the morning" Albus said "But nothing about Remus must be said. I don't want the Ministry taking away another of my Defense Teachers"

                "Onto bed then…we'll need rest" Sprout said as she stood up.

                "I can't believe Hogwarts will be empty" Flitwick said as he left the room beside Professor Hooch.

                 "Let's hope that not for long" Hooch said.

                "Nicholas" Albus called and the young wizard walked toward him "I know you want to look after your sister, but I think it's best to look over your wife and child"

                "I am not leaving, uncle" Nicholas said, sounding outraged.

                "I don't believe you have a choice" Albus said firmly "For the greater good, in the future, you need to keep Henry safe, and the wizard world is not the place for him, not now"

                Nicholas frowned as he looked into his uncle's eyes. Was he suggesting what he thought he was? 

                "The Muggle world?" Nicholas asked and Albus nodded "Why? Until when?"

                "Because it must be done. And until we defeat Tom and Henry turns eleven, whichever comes first" Albus said and before Nicholas could argue, he put his hands over the boys shoulder's "It is your time to be strong for your family, Nick. Sophie and Henry have their parts to play as well and will be called upon if needed. Make sure they're safe until that calling is made"

                Nicholas bit his lower lip in anger, but nodded. Deep down he had always known it would come to this. Ever since Henry had been cursed, ever since Moira asked them to stay in the castle until they found out more about it, Nicholas knew not only that he had a wizard for a son, but that he was going to have a rough childhood. Nicholas nodded thoughtfully. He knew his uncle was right, but it felt like defeat to run and hide. Moira had done so for so long, and now it was his turn. He knew it was the right thing to do, that there was no shame in it, but he was a Dumbledore and not facing battle was not part of his character.

                "We'll leave as soon as I can say good bye to Abby" Nicholas said and Dumbledore nodded "What do you think is Henry's part?" 

                Dumbledore sighed and raised his eyebrows.

                "I don't know Nicholas. All I know is that Voldemort didn't go after him only to end our lineage. I guess we'll see in time"

"In time..." Nicholas replied sourly "Good night, uncle" and he left. 

                The room fell silent as Nicholas closed the door behind him. Dumbledore walked to the upper part of his office, toward the window that oversaw the Quidditch field. His eyes shone  differently. The outside was taking control and he was not going to have it. Everything was in place now, and the kids were going to go home to safety until Hogwarts was cleansed of this evil the Founders talked about.

                "I've made my move" Albus said under his breath "Now it's your turn, Tom" 

                Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell asleep on one of the couches in the common room. They didn't want to go out and find whatever was going on outside, but didn't want to go back to their dormitories either. It was already very late and Hogwarts had fallen silent once again. The full moon shone through the windows and the only sound heard was the soft snoring coming from the children asleep in a huddle on the couch.

                The same happened in the other common rooms in the castle. Students and teachers had finally gone to bed after quite an ordeal, but not all were asleep. Chloe walked in quiet steps toward the medical ward, to check on her daughter and niece, but something made her stop. By the door to the ward stood a tall figure almost eaten away in the dark. His eyes were staring inside, unblinking.

                "You can come in, Severus" Chloe said as she approached the figure.

                As if woken from a trance, Snape regained his posture and the concerned look vanished from his face. Chloe regarded the man with curiosity. She knew there was something going on or Moira's eyes wouldn't have looked so hurt whenever his name was mentioned. Whatever had happened, they had probably gotten over it because Chloe had never seen him look at anyone nor anything in that way.

                Getting caught off guard was not something that happened to Severus Snape. He knew he should have walked right passed the ward, but one look inside was enough to change his mind. Inside the ward, under white covers, with long and dark hair fanned on the pillow was Moira. It had never occurred to him that he had never seen her asleep before. He never thought that seeing her like this was going to make his heart race, but it did. Moira was always tough looking when around people, when around him, but now she looked peaceful, breathing evenly under the covers. So he just stood there, letting the image of her wash over him until he got caught. 

                "You saved them today" Chloe said as she walked toward him "And I forgot to thank you for it"

                Snape simply shook his head softly. He turned to look at Chloe and almost regretted doing so. Why did the Craine women have that sparkle in their eyes that make them see right through you? Snape hated that sparkle.

                "Come inside for a moment" Chloe asked as she went into the ward. She smiled as she heard Snape's steps follow her.

                The room was quiet. Abby was asleep in the bed next to Moira and a chair was put between them. Snape knew for certain that Chloe was going to sit on that chair and spend the night awake. He stopped by the foot of Abby's bed. Both Moira and Abby were wearing pyjamas and he was with Dumbledore the whole time. That means that Poppy changed them into their clean garments and... she saw Moira's scar.

                While Chloe made herself comfortable, Snape started to look around the ward for Pomfrey, knowing she wouldn't be far off, and he was glad he was right. Inside her little office, Madam Pomfrey was talking to herself as she put some bottles in order. Snape approached the woman carefully, but as soon as she saw him, her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. He pressed one long finger against his thin lips and Poppy found herself nodding. Snape went into the office.

                "Madam Pomfrey" Snape started but Poppy was already nodding.

                "I didn't see anything" she said in a shaky voice "I never thought something like this could happen, but I am sure I didn't see anything" she looked as Snape "Severus, how could it happen?"

                "I don't know, just be glad it did" Snape said in his low voice. He was glad Moira had the lightning bolt scar on her back. It was either that or not having her at all and he couldn't even conceive the idea. "Just don't breathe a word of this to anyone"

                "Never" Poppy said "Never. I swear" 

                Snape nodded and left the cubicle beside Poppy, who completely transformed her face when she saw Chloe. The woman was a natural born actress.

                "How are they doing?" Chloe asked, already seated between the two beds.

                "Abby opened her eyes for a few seconds but drifted of to sleep again. Moira is still knocked down by the potion"

                "What potion?" Snape said as he frowned.

                "Sedative" Chloe replied softly as her hand found one of Moira's "She lost control today" the words struggled to leave her lips. Snape turned to Poppy, one eyebrow raised. How dared they sedate Moira? She was a witch not a beast. 

                "It was a miracle Sybil wasn't strangled to death" she said "The whole room shook. There was no calming her"

                "What triggered her?" Snape said, almost biting his lips in order not to yell at them.

                "Sybil called Remus mad" Chloe whispered "You know how she feels about that"

                Yes he did. The werewolf... always the werewolf. He never hated Lupin as much as he did Black, but there was something in the depths of that man's eyes that bothered him whenever they found Moira. He knew they were friends, and nothing more than that, but the jealousy burning inside his chest said something else. Moira lost control over Lupin and that bothered him.

                "What about the scratches?" Chloe asked.  

                 "Abby has a nasty one on her back but I applied a very strong solution to it. Moira's foot is a mess, but she will be walking soon enough. The rest will vanish in a few days" she paused "They were really lucky" she added as she looked at Snape again.

                Chloe swallowed down hard, and Snape could see she was holding back her tears.

                "I should go" Snape said as he took one step back.

                "You can come back in the morning, Severus. They might be awake" Poppy said and Snape nodded and left.   

                "THEY ARE WHAT?" yelled Ron as the Great Hall erupted in complaints.

                "Not even when the Chamber opened we were sent home" Ginny said "I can't believe this!"

                Harry looked over at the teacher table. Several places were empty all of which bothered him. The teachers didn't look happy about it, and there was nothing being said about the reason why the kids were being sent home. Harry's heart got very small on his chest. He was going back to the Dursleys and that was never a good thing.

                "I am very sorry" Dumbledore said as the room calmed down again "I do hope you will return in a very short time. Now, I expect to see you all at Hogsmeade's station before the weekend. As we speak, letters are being sent home to your parents and guardians to let them know you are going back.  As soon as we settle everything, you will be called back to Hogwarts. Classes are dismissed for the week"

                  "I can't believe it" Hermione said almost at the verge of tears "Something must be way too wrong"  

                Almost on cue Megan ran inside the Hall, in the direction of Harry and the others.

                "Professor Craine and her cousin are in the Hospital Wing" she said, catching her breath "I saw them as I ran passed" her gray eyes looked around "What's going on?"

                "We are being sent home" Ginny replied only to see Megan's eyes grow very big on her face.

                "WHAT?!" the Malfoy girl exclaimed "They can't do that" she turned to Harry "Can they?"

                Harry stood up abruptly. 

                "I have to talk to Sirius" he said as he made for the exit "He'll tell us what's going on"

                "No he won't" McGonagall said as she approached the students "It is best to follow orders Mr.Potter, at least this time" 

                "But Professor..." he tried to argue but the look on his teacher's face made him realize he was not going to win this fight "Did something happen to Sirius?" Harry asked not wanting to hear the answer.

                "All I can tell you is that he is fine but out of reach at the moment" Minerva said "He'll contact you as soon as he can"

                Harry nodded as he watched Professor McGonagall walk away. He never felt so defeated in his life, not even when he had lost his very first Quidditch match. He was going back home, away from his friends and his godfather wasn't even there to say good-bye.

                "I'll talk to mum, Harry. I'm sure you'll be able to come over" Ron said encouragingly.     

                "Thanks, Ron" Harry said "Let's get out of here. I think I know where we can get some answers" he said as he left, his friends following.

                Over at the Slytherin table, the students were quite worried but some were just happy about the big holiday coming up. Draco couldn't care less if all Hogwarts exploded but the boy seating beside him had his hands turned into fists.

                "What's the matter Iago?" Draco asked not really caring about the answer.

                "They can't send us home" Iago said between clenched teeth "Not now" and he got up in one fluid movement.

                Draco frowned as he saw Iago leave the Hall. His gray eyes followed the boy's figure until it had vanished from site and he had the very present idea that it was not going to take long before his father came bursting the doors to Dumbledore's office looking for answers, whatever they may be. As for him, as long as they kept him out of the plan, Draco couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was go back to his room at Malfoy Manor, but something in the back of his mind told him that that was not going to turn out the way he wanted.

                Sirius was tired. His back ached and he was cold and hungry and without sleep. The full moon was vanishing and Remus was already calming down. Sirius thanked Hagrid for tying his friend well... he didn't need to use any of the arrows with tranquilizers. Slowly, the werewolf began to calm down and Remus started to come back.

                Remus Lupin didn't look as strong as Sirius Black, but he was. Sirius had seen Remus at his worst but never like this. He saw the wolf in his eyes, and he had never been so afraid in his whole life. The evening bid its farewell and Remus was coming back into his human form, dressed in what was left of his pants and shirt. 

                Sirius stood up, letting the arrows fall beside him as he saw Remus sob, his back turned to him.

                "Remus?" he called "Remus, are you...back?"

                "Please" Lupin sobbed so hard it was difficult to hear the words "Please tell me they are alive"

                Sirius moved closer to him but Lupin moved away.

                "Remus...they're not bitten" Sirius started to explain but Lupin shook his head. Slowly, Sirius knelt near his friend. Lupin had all sorts of bruises himself and there was a gash on the back of his neck, where the arrow had hit him, but it was already healing. His eyes were back to their normal clear color and Sirius had never seen them so sad. They usually looked confused and tired after the full moon, because Moony never remembered much about what had happened, but this time was different and Sirius knew it.

                "Everything will be ok" Sirius said without much confidence. If it had been another werewolf, or any other person or creature to attack Moira and Abigail, Sirius would have their blood on their hands already...but it had been Remus...it had been Moony, and he could never hurt him. He only needed to understand why.

                "You don't understand" Lupin said, struggling to keep the words flowing instead of tears "I remember everything. I saw them, what I did and I couldn't stop myself"

                "What did you do?" Sirius asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

                "Blood and tears" Lupin said in barely more than a whisper "I can still taste it..." and he broke down, burying his face in his hands.

                Lupin curled his body into a ball, lying on the floor as he cried like a condemned man who had lost all hope to one day be set free. Sirius sat down beside him and held his shoulder in a firm grip.

                "I'll find who did this to you, Moony. I promise" he said firmly.

                Sirius just sat there, beside his best friend, waiting for him to get better, like he always did. Because when he did get better, he was going to find the one responsible for this and it was not going to be pretty. Blood and tears...the strongest way to hurt a wizard or witch from a distance. 

&&&

Well, there you have it! The first chapter of the year and with many revelations! Hope you liked it! Feel free to send me e-mails and reviews with your thoughts, but be nice!

I have a big part of the next chapter already written, so I probably won't take this long to update. 

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you know who you are, and to my editor, Ruth!

Got to go!


	15. Silently Broken

Give me a reason to believe

That you're gone

I see your shadow so I know

They're all wrong

Moonlight on the soft brown earth

It leads me to where you lay

They took you away from me

But now I'm taking you home

Even in Death - Evanescence__

Chapter 15

Silently Broken

In two days, everything was set for the kids to go back home. Miraculously enough, no attack had taken place during that time. The full moon had vanished from the sky, and the two girls were healing fast at the medical ward. Abigail was still shaken up, and at night Moira could hear her cry to sleep. There was nothing she could say or do that would make the girl better, so she simply climbed out of bed, limped a bit to Abby's bed and sat down next to it, stroking her cousin's hair until she fell asleep.

Moira, on the other hand, was feeling like a caged animal. She couldn't stand to stay put in a bed when she knew she was needed someplace else. As soon as she woke up, she had to face Poppy's terrified glance. At first, she thought it was because of the incident that made her lose control, but as she noticed her clothes had been changed and wounds treated, she knew why Poppy was looking at her like that.

"I won't tell anyone" she whispered to Moira, her eyes honest. She knew Poppy would never tell something like this to anyone, and yet a part of her wanted to obliviate her.

Then today, only a few of days before Halloween, Nicholas came to say good-bye. Moira didn't cry or make a scene, but she knew what his leaving meant and only hoped for the best. Sophie had tears in her eyes. Moira had grown accustomed to the muggle and knew that the feeling was returned. Abby cried a lot when she held Henry in her arms. He made his little baby noises and pulled on her hair, making her laugh over her tears. Moira really liked that baby and in her mind, she prayed Merlin would protect it.

"Be safe, okay?" Nicholas asked as he hugged Abby "I'll keep in touch"

"Or mum will kill you" Abby completed.

"As for you" Nicholas said as he looked at Moira "In a couple of days you better start to kick some butt" he said smiling.

"Don't worry" she said with a sly smile across her lips "I'll be doing more than that"

"Here" Sophie handed Moira a small and flat parcel "It was supposed to be given to you on your birthday, but since we won't be here" Moira opened the small parcel and her eyes shone "It was Nick's idea. I just wrote the card"

Inside the parcel was a small book. The cover was made out of black leather and it bore no symbol or name, but Moira recognized the book at once.

"This was my mother's" she said in a breath as she opened the pages containing the familiar hand writing. The book was filled with notes on researches Tsarina had conducted during her life. Curse breaking, historical findings, her mother had been quite a scholar in her youth "Where did you get this?"

"She gave it to me" Nicholas said as he sat on the bed beside Moira.

"She said my grandmother wasn't too pleased in having her running around the world, researching, finding new potions and breaking curses" Moira said as she looked at the pages.

"She had a great mind, and had to keep it busy and she did it...so did I" Nicholas'eyes found Moira's "So did you...in a way. This helped me a lot during my days of wondering...and it belongs to you now"

Moira's eyes shone. She had missed her mother when she was growing up. She was always traveling the world, doing incredible things, but now she understood why she needed to do so much: Tsarina gained her respect over prejudice and that didn't come with money or a name...it came with actions. Moira had had her share of acting, but deep down, she knew she still had a lot to do, and her time was still to come when she was going to prove her character yet again. She hoped she would make her mother proud when that time arrived.

Moira went through some of the pages and found in the very last one a picture. The colors weren't so bright, but that didn't taint the smile of its occupants. Her father, looking younger and with a shorter beard stood tall beside her mother. Tsarina looked dashing and Moira had never seen such a smile upon her mother's face and as her eyes traveled down the picture, Moira found that the usual thin waistline was much bigger. Tsarina was pregnant when that picture was taken.

"My mom told me that was the only picture she took during the pregnancy. You know how she felt about her looks"

Moira shook her head as she smiled. Tsarina was a perfect looking witch and being pregnant must have been horrible for her. And yet, when she looked at that smile she knew she was mistaken.

"Thank you" she turned to Sophie "Both of you" she said honestly, but feeling her cheeks get very warm, she decided not to speak any more or unwanted tears would end up falling and Abigail wouldn't let her hear the end of it. As she picked up the card, Sophie stood up.

"I'm kind of embarrassed, so, just read it after we leave, ok?" she said with a smile and Moira nodded "It was very nice meeting you, Moira" Sophie said honestly as her eyes found Moira's deep ones.

"Likewise" Moira said courtly "Take care of each other"

And off they went. One by one, they were all going to leave as October 31st drew near. Moira had read more than one time the card that Sophie had left her. The words were very honest, thanking her for removing the curse off her child and for warming up to her and Henry._"You'll make someone a wonderful mother some day"_ were the last words that Moira couldn't stop reading.

"So...there won't be anyone in the school but us" Abby said as she looked at the orange sky outside. Abby was sitting on the bed, holding her knees under her chin as her blue eyes looked out the window in front of her. Healing faster than Moira, Abby could already move around a bit better than her cousin and the gash on her back didn't hurt as bad as before.

"Hum hum" Moira murmured from her bed. She was lying on top of the covers, her eyes closed and her hands on her sides. Her foot was still bandaged but the scratches on her body were already healing.

"Do you think this will work? Sending the kids home?" Abby asked as she looked at Moira, her eyes still red-rimmed.

"It has to" Moira said, her eyes still closed "The down side is that I am stuck with you… OUCH!" Moira exclaimed and opened her eyes wide as a pillow hit her head.

"Don't make me hex you" Abby replied as she caught the pillow back.

"As if you could" Moira taunted, moving to a sitting position.

"Do you have any idea how many men are envious of me right now?" a feminine voice said from the door, catching Moira and Abby's attention.

"Justine? What are you doing here?" Moira asked as she watched the Auror come inside the Medical Ward.

"Nice to see you too" she said as she walked toward the two beds. Raven black hair falling to her waist, gray pants, shirt and robes, Justine heels clanked softly on the floor as she made her away across the room "Consider me the calm sea before the storm" she sat down between the two beds "It won't take long for this castle to be swirling with Aurors" she looked at Moira "Trick or treat"

"So the kids go and the Ministry comes in. That will be a cheerful change" Moira said impatiently as she moved to try to get out of bed.

"As if I really wanted to be here" Justine spat as Moira closed the curtains around her bed "How are you feeling?" Justine asked Abby, who shrugged her shoulders "You see this?" she asked as she pointed to the scar on the side of her hazel eye "Werewolf as well. My sister, actually"

Abigail widened her blue eyes. Could werewolves really lose it enough to hurt their loved ones? Remus' face came to mind, then the attack. Abby closed her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, trying not to cry again.

"Wrong place at the wrong time. But we are both all right. I got out of it with a scar that adds to my charm and she got a guilty conscience. I must say I got the best end of the bargain" Justine smiled, something that made the scar on the right side of her face look even deeper. She went quiet as she looked at Abby; tears were escaping her eyes.

Abby felt a gloved hand over hers and opened her eyes. Justine held her hand and was looking at her; her hazel eye, close to the scar was shinning as much as the blue one. Justine Lorcan was a warrior, an Auror who had a werewolf for a sister. She was a fighter who dealt with scars and attacks as no extraordinary thing. But Abigail was no warrior. She had been attacked by the man she loved and she had no idea how to ever get over that.

"Listen to me, Abigail" Justine's voice was soft "Don't beat yourself up and don't blame him for what happened. I am sure there is an explanation" Justine squeezed Abby's hands in hers as she saw the woman fight back tears "You love him, and scars can't change that" Justine said.

Moira stopped her movements on the other side of the curtains as she heard Justine's last comment.

"The pain will go away, and once we all learn the truth about what happened, you'll forgive him and the only thing that will remain is a scar. Not that it is an attractive trait, not all witches are good looking as I am, but scars don't necessarily need to be a bad thing. They can even be a connection between the two of you, become part of your history" Justine continued.

"So" Moira said a bit more loudly than she intended. The dark haired witch opened the curtains, her eyes cold as she found Abby and Justine looking at her "That was Celest?" Moira asked as she looked at Justine's scar but frowned as the Auror gave her an odd look. Moira was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and bare feet. "What? I had to transfigure my pajamas alright? My magic is a little off" Moira added under her breath.

"That happens…Halloween being so close and all" Justine said and looked at Moira.

"Never thought Celest would lose her temper, not like this anyway" she said as she limped around the bed, her wand in hand, trying to avoid the subject of Halloween. Her own scar, the one that was shaped like a lighting bolt and was located on her left shoulder blade and always carefully hidden by her clothes, didn't sting, but Moira was more aware of its existence. A connection.

"Yep…it happens. That was a bad cycle for her. She's taking Wolfsbane too, you know?" Justine said

"How she's getting it? I thought only Severus could brew that potion around here" Abigail said.

"He is a great Potion maker, but not the only one, Abby" Moira said a bit more harshly than she had intended.

"No, Abby is right. Severus is pretty much the only one who can brew that potion right from around here. Celest is getting hers from a Healer from Scotland. She's been mailing it to her. Very nice lady.…"

Moira looked at Justine.

"Fine…I checked her out from the Aurors Headquarters and she's clean." Justine confessed. "I visited Celest last month. She's engaged to a very nice fellow...I guess a werewolf has a better love life than us, huh?" she asked and Moira snorted.

"What about your brother?" Moira asked as she looked around the Medical Ward and then back at Justine "How is he doing?"

"You know Richard. He's around everywhere. Last owl I got he was in Greece, following the tracks of some creature"

"That is one guy who took Care of Magical Creatures one step too seriously" Moira said smiling as she remembered the man vaguely.

"Hagrid would be proud" Abby added under her breath.

She didn't understand how the two could talk about trivial things when all her world was coming apart. She looked at Moira and Justine and saw the complicity in their eyes, just like Sirius and James had in theirs.

"Well, I'm out of here" Moira said as she started her way to the wards door.

"You are not supposed to leave yet" Abby said as she saw Moira tie her hair in a ponytail and look around.

"I don't care. I have to get out of here or I'll go mad" the dark-haired witch replied "You stay put and if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll tell them you're delusional"

"Fine" Abby said as she saw Moira limping toward the door.

"Are you going to stay here?" Moira asked Justine, who promptly stood up.

"Just tell them she was gone when you woke up" Justine said as she stood up and moved to go after Moira.

"You two are worst than James and Sirius" Abby tossed.

"I know" Justine said smiling as she left.

&&&&&&

"I am sorry Harry, but I can't say a word about anything" Hagrid said in that unique accent of his.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the half-giant hoping he was going to answer some things but they were wrong. The three of them were at Hagrid's door, while the teacher sat on the stairs to his hut, looking gloomy and not at all happy that he couldn't tell the kids what they wanted to know.

"Come on, Hagrid" Harry started "They are sending us home. We have to know why"

"Dumbledore is sending you home to keep you safe" Hagrid said firmly.

"Safe from what?" Hermione asked "The barriers are up"

"But evil is still inside" Hagrid said, making the three faces stare at him "I shouldn't have said that"

"I know it is" Harry said "But…"

"No more, Harry" Hagrid said "You know I would be the first to tell you everything if I could, but this time, I really can't"

Harry's shoulders fell. The last resource had failed. If Hagrid could not tell them anything about what was going on then it was because it was worse than they thought.

"Fine…thanks anyway, Hagrid" Harry said as he left the hut, Hermione and Ron following.

The wind was blowing a bit harder than usual, announcing that fall was coming; change was coming. The trees already let their leaves fall, coloring the ground with tones of yellow, orange and red. The three kids started on their way back to the castle. In a couple of hours they were going to be separated again, sent home without knowing why. Harry looked around; everywhere kids were saying their good-byes, pushing trunks here and there, and making promises to keep in touch during their untimely break. Although many students were seen walking around in groups, trying to find out what has been going on and the reason why they were evacuating the school, most students were just happy that they were going back home, away from classes. They were acting as if they were going on an extra vacation and that angered Harry beyond belief.

"This sucks!" Ron yelled as they started their way up the castle.

"How can they act so normally about it all?" asked Hermione "It is as if they don't care about what is going on"

"They don't" Harry replied bitterly "I don't think they believe Voldemort is back for real"

"Come on, Harry. Dumbledore told them all. Of course they believe him" Ron said.

"I think Harry is right" Hermione said as they reached the stairs that led to the castle "He told them, we saw what has happened, but all of this had happened before, in different ways. I mean, nobody believed You-Know-Who had returned when Harry got away from the maze last year"

A heavy silence fell between them. Harry had seen Cedric killed in front of him and he couldn't do anything to save him. Ron and Hermione knew how that bothered Harry, since he never talked to them about it. Harry sighed heavily and felt his heart turn into a knot when they turned a corner and saw Cho Chang kiss Philipp softly on the lips. Harry stopped dead on his feet and Hermione and Ron halted beside him. As they searched for what Harry was looking at, their faces fell as the Ravenclaw seeker said her good-bye to her Slytherin boyfriend. Harry leaned against the wall, next to a classroom's opened door.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"It doesn't matter" Harry said abruptly "It doesn't matter" he replied as the talk to Lupin came back to his mind. Lupin…what about him? He was next in Harry's vision and they had heard a howl…what if…

"Any word from Remus?" the kids heard Professor Flitwick ask in a hushed voice coming from inside the classroom. The kids pressed their backs along the wall, trying to hear more.

"Nothing. Sirius is with him. I'm sure he'll come around soon enough" they heard Professor McGonagall reply "I'm more concerned about Moira and Abigail. Are they still at the Hospital wing?"

Harry's heart dropped to his stomach. He remembered, right after suffering the White Death curse, seeing Moira bee attacked by Voldemort. He remembered how he yelled for people to go find her and he remembered, as good as today, how she took him in his arms and told him she would never give him up. Now, she was in the Hospital Wing again and Harry felt responsible.

"Yes" a voice they didn't know too well replied and Harry thought to be Dumbledore's brother. His voice was coming closer to the kids "I sure hope we find out who was responsible for that. I can't wait to help my niece shred the wizard to pieces"

McGonagall, Flitwick and Aberforth left the room, turning and walking to the opposite direction the kids were, missing them.

"You shouldn't encourage that kind of behavior, Aberforth" McGonagall said as if reprimanding a student.

"You saw what happened. Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't lose your control and transfigure the one who did this into something very nasty?" Aberforth said.

The three older wizards stopped. McGonagall looked from Flitwick to Aberforth.

"Into a bed pan…or something worse" McGonagall said softly and the two wizards smiled at her.

"A good stunner to the chest for starters" said Flitwick.

And they went on, talking about the horrible fate that waits the perpetrator of the attack. Now Harry was sure that Professor Lupin was involved. Hermione looked at Ron and then at Harry, surprise in her face for discovering something like an attack had taken place and that her teachers could be so mean if they wanted to.

"Under the invisibility cloak now" Harry said, cutting the silence.

&&&&&&

"Coast clear?" Moira asked as Justine peeked around a corner.

"Yes" she said and both women started their way toward one of the corridors. Moira was leaning on one of Justine's arms as she limped "I thought you healed fast"

"I do, but the sedative reacted with my remedies and it is taking longer" Moira said as she walked.

"Sedative?" Justine asked as she came to a halt, stopping Moira. Her eyes fixed on Moira's "Please, tell me you didn't lose control"

"Ok…so I won't tell you" Moira said and tried to keep walking but Justine wouldn't let her.

"Moira…I can't believe you! Do you know what the Ministry is going to do when they find out? They are going to lock you up until Halloween"

"That won't happen because you won't tell them" Moira said, raising an eyebrow "Listen…Trelawney called Remus mad. _That_ woman calling Remus mad, Justine…it just made my blood boil" she sighed heavily, and closed her eyes "Look…I'm not proud of it, but I can't erase it either…let me deal with this"

"How?" Justine asked, crossing her arms over her chest, making Moira have to balance her weight on only one foot, letting the other barely touch the floor.

"My own way" Moira replied.

"I don't like your way" Justine replied "I like mine and this time you are going to listen. Halloween is just a few days away and until then you are forbidden to use any type of magic"

"WHAT?!" Moira exclaimed "You can't forbid me…"

"Oh, yes I can, Moira and I am going to. I won't let you dig your own grave, so play it safe and you'll be fine"

"What if I don't?" Moira asked left eyebrow raised high, eyes sparkling with anger.

"I'll lock you up myself and throw away the key" Justine said, not a bit intimidated by Moira.

"You know that Azkaban can't hold me" Moira said challengingly "I'll just slither away"

"Who said anything about Azkaban?" Justine replied as she narrowed her eyes and took a step closer "I'll put you back in that zoo, Harry Potter released you from"

Moira felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had only been there three days and she hated every single second of it, and Justine knew it.

"No magic until Halloween. You know it's best for you and the ones you care about, Moira"

"That is so ironic. You know that after Halloween I'm going to be worse than I am now" Moira said impatiently.

"But you will have control then. You can blow my head off, I don't care, but before that day comes, I don't want any magic coming from you"

"You are turning me into a muggle" she said with disgust "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"No, and I don't believe I care" Justine replied with an evil smile "Do we have a deal?" she put her hand out for Moira to shake.

"Whatever" she said as she shook Justine's hand.

"Good. Now…let's go. Where is that Room of Requirement anyway?" she started to move but Moira caught her arm, stopping her "What?" Justine asked as she saw Moira sniff the air softly.

Moira frowned and looked to her left. Justine looked as well but there was nothing there. Not until Moira reached out and out of thin air, three kids appeared. It was an invisibility cloak and a boy with red hair, a girl with a complete look of guilt on her face and a boy she knew were caught underneath it.

"What…" Justine started but looked at Moira. The look she was giving the kids was just murderous "How did…"

"Potter breathes too loudly" Moira said in a dangerously low tone of voice "Just like his father"

"The famous Harry Potter just got caught in the act then, huh?" Justine asked smiling.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at lost for words. They thought this wouldn't be possible, but the way Moira was looking at them was ten times worse than when Snape did it.

"Explain" Moira said simply and Ron swallowed down hard.

"We're sorry Professor…it's just that…" Hermione started.

"We want to know why they are sending us away and" Ron continued.

"And since no one is saying anything, we came to you" Harry concluded, looking at Moira's foot "We heard you were in the Hospital Wing"

"Oh, Moira…they were worried" Justine said as she flashed them a mocking smile, but she kept quiet when Moira shot her a venomous look.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ron asked and Hermione elbowed him strongly in the ribs "OUCH!"

"It's ok" Justine smiled "Justine Lorcan, Auror" she reached to shake the kids hands "Nice to meet you"

Ron and Harry's jaws fell opened. They both were considering careers as Aurors once they left Hogwarts and meeting one was a great honor. That and also the fact that Justine had one blue eye and one hazel with a scar beside it made them think she was very cool.

"You must be one of Arthur's" Justine said as she passed her fingers through Ron's vivid red hair.

"Ron...that's my name" he said, eyes glittering.

"Ronald _Bilius_ Weasley to be exact" Hermione said as she stepped between Ron and Justine "I'm Hermione Granger" she said, shaking hard the hand of the Auror.

"Nice meeting you Hermione Granger" Justine said and turned her eyes to Harry "And you…I heard all about you" she said and turned to Moira "I knew he looked like James, but not that he was his carbon copy"

Harry beamed. He loved to hear he looked like his dad.

"He's not" Moira said dryly "James had brown eyes. Potter here has Lily's eyes" she put her hands to her hips "You are going home for reasons of safety and for that matter" she gripped the invisibility cloak "I'm holding on to this" she threw the cloak over her shoulder "Now, you better go back to Gryffindor Tower and pack"

"You sound like Severus" Justine said under her breath.

"Shut up!" Moira barked at her and turned to the trio "Well? Do I have to deduct points in order to make you move?"

The three shook their heads energetically and started on their way to the common room. Moira watched them leave; feeling bad about being so hard on them, but it was needed. She saw how Harry had looked at her and a part of her really wanted to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be alright, but she knew she couldn't.

"I do _not_ sound like Snape" Moira said, her back turned to Justine.

"Oh yes you do. Come on, woman. They came to you for answers. That has to count for something"

"Yes it does" she turned to face Justine "They now know I can't do magic" she picked James cloak from her shoulder "Do you have any idea how much I hate this thing?"

"So what if they know. They are going home aren't they?" Justine said, not quite catching the sad gleam in Moira's eyes. She didn't want Harry to see her vulnerable like this but it was too late now.

"Yes they are" Moira said simply and her eyes found Justine's "I really hate you right now"

Justine smiled and shrugged.

"Deal with it" she said simply as she caught Moira's arm to support her as they returned to walk.

"I can't believe I am forbidden to practice magic by a Hufflepuff" Moira said bitterly.

"Oh, and look who's talking Miss-I-want-to-be-an-Auror-but-can't-get-into-the-Academy"

"I can too, they were the ones that wouldn't have me. That is very different" Moira said as she kept on walking, arguing with her friend as they looked for the Requirement Room.

&&&&&

"She didn't have to be that mean" Ron said as they reached the common room "We just wanted to know why we're going home"

"Didn't you hear her?" Hermione said as she sat down on the couch next to the fireplace "Something bad happened for that Auror…"

"Justine" Ron said.

"Whatever. To forbid her to use magic" she concluded "I think things are getting much worse than before"

"They have to be for her to be walking around Hogwarts in that state" Ron said.

"She was hurt badly...again" Harry said as he looked at them, his mind remembering the bandaged foot that was kept off the ground "And not be able to do magic...why? And why were they looking for the Requirement Room? And why was she to shred some wizard to pieces. What happened to Lupin?"

"I don't know" Hermione said "An I don't think we'll ever find these things out" Hermione said giving the conversation a sad and final tone "I have to go pack" she looked at Harry and then at Ron. Her eyes fixed on his "I still can't believe they are taking us home"

"But it won't be for long. You can come stay with me...us if you'd like Hermione. I'm sure it will be alright with my parents" Ron said, blushing as he finished the sentence.

Harry sighed. If he was allowed to stay at the Weasleys during their break, life was going to take a turn for the better. Maybe he could even learn something about what had happened in the school since Ron's dad worked at the Ministry. Maybe there was still a bit of hope left and he was going to hold on to that.

"I'll ask my parents. Thanks, Ron" Hermione said and kissed his cheek before going up the girls dormitory.

Ron touched the place Hermione had kissed him and his eyes followed her way up the stairs. He then looked at Harry, who was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, ears going as red as his hair.

"_Bilius_? I didn't know your middle name was _Bilius_" Harry said trying to hold a laugh.

"So...? I didn't know _she_ knew that" Ron said, blushing harder than before.

"You so fancy her" Harry said, finally laughing.

"I do not" Ron said quickly as he stood up.

"Oh, yes you do" Harry said as he followed Ron to their dorm "And I think she fancies you back"

"Really? Do you think so?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry. The emerald green-eyed boy laughed at him "Well...not that I care if she does..." he trailed off as they started to pack.

&&&&&

"The look in their eyes" Remus whispered in a hoarser voice than usual "How can I ever look at them again?"

Remus was seating beside Sirius. His face was wet with tears and his clear eyes were very red from crying. He had calmed down and was now seated along side his best friend, backs against the walls, legs stretched out in front of them and minds racing.

"I could hear them in my head" Remus said as his eyes trailed off.

"What did they ask of you?" Sirius asked, trying to get as much information as possible. Who ever did this to Moony was not going to live to tell the tale.

"I had to get their blood and tears and take them to the gates" Remus' voice broke a bit as he lowered his head "I … I couldn't keep my head clear enough not to follow the orders. Heavens, I remember everything" he turned to Sirius "I can still taste Abby"

"Hey, she's going to be fine, so will you" Sirius said as he gripped Remus shoulder "She needs time, that's all" It was hard to keep calm in a time like this. All that Sirius really wanted was to run, wand in hand and a name…one name that was responsible for doing all of this. Actually, he wasn't going to need his wand…he wanted to smash the face of the one who did this with his own hands.

A knock on the door made Remus look at Sirius startled.

"Sirius…" Moira called from outside "Sirius are you still in there?"

"Don't answer" Remus replied hastily, his eyes wide with terror "Don't let her come inside. It's not safe"

"Of course it's safe. Moony, you're back" Sirius said as he stood up and moved to the door, Remus following his steps "We're here" he replied loudly, for Moira to hear.

"Is Remus alright?" Moira asked from the other side.

Remus looked at the door in silence. Moira didn't sound afraid, but worried. But it wasn't enough. He closed his eyes and the image of Moira frozen in front of him, her eyes wide with fear…he could smell her fear.

"No" he whispered as he put himself against the door before Sirius could open it "Go away, Moira. I don't want to hurt you" he said, his face against the door.

Silence on the other end.

"You won't hurt me" Moira replied, her voice soft "Listen, if Sirius can do magic, that means you are not blocking it anymore, that you are ok"

Remus clear eyes found Sirius's dark ones. Sirius pulled his wand out of his belt and looked at Remus.

"_Allohomora_" Sirius said and the door clicked open. Remus moved to the other side of the room, getting as far away from the door as possible. As the door opened, Remus pressed his back against the wall. From where he stood, he could sense her smell, the sweet smell of vanilla that both her and Abby had on their hair. But the woman that came into the room wasn't Moira but someone else. She looked at him and smiled softly. He recognized her but his mind was too frantic to remember her name. She was tall, her raven black hair fell almost to her waist and she had a deep scar in her face that didn't taint her beauty at all.

Then, taking a step to the right, the woman left the passage clear and Moira came into the room. She was limping a bit and Remus saw the bandages around her foot and several cuts already healing on her arms. As his eyes found hers, he stopped breathing. She started to make her away up to him, limping as she walked.

"Don't" Lupin replied putting his hand in front of him, not letting Moira get closer. His wrists were also hurt from trying to get free from the chains around him. It was the same case with his chest and ankles and his clothes were all torn. As Sirius looked at Remus he remembered his years in Azkaban and that made him hate the wizard responsible for the attack even more.

"Remus, you won't hurt me" Moira said softly as she looked at him, balancing her weight on only one foot.

"Yes I will" Lupin said "I can still hear the calling…" he looked at her and Moira saw in the back of his clear eyes, the animal behind them. Although his blue eyes were back, Moira could see the dark shadow behind them, stirring, waiting for the chance to take over. She could feel the Dark Magic in the air as soon as she set foot in the room and it was making her light headed. Moira didn't move; her eyes set on Lupin's "You can sense it can't you?"

"Y-yes" Moira replied not as firmly as she wished. She turned her head to Justine, who was standing by the door, wand in hand. She took a step forward.

"Hey Remus" Justine said cordially "Do you remember me? I was the Hufflepuff Seeker back when we were at school. I was a year younger than you"

Lupin looked at her, narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded.

"Justine" he said, his voice cracking a bit "Your sister is…like me"

Justine nodded with a smile.

"Listen, what you're hearing and feeling are echoes. Since you're a Defense teacher I don't need to explain them to you" she took another step, placing herself between Lupin and Moira "What I'm trying to say is that you are safe, but we need to have a chat about what happened while you still remember everything clearly"

"I'll never forget it" Lupin said quickly and under his breath. Then his head was buried in his hands again as he sighed. Slowly, the smell of vanilla got stronger and he knew Moira was moving closer "Don't" he said, looking at her again and making her stop.

He looked at her, dressed in muggle clothes, arms holding scratches, foot bandaged and a lost look in her eyes. She looked so different, fragile.

"Remus…" she started.

"No" Remus breathed in his hoarse voice. He looked at Moira's eyes, those almond shaped chocolate brown eyes that never lied to him and felt a bit relieved when he saw they weren't filled with fear anymore. Even so, he remembered how they looked when he had chased her. "No" he said again and moved even farther away from her.

Sirius looked from Lupin to Justine whose eyes were as filled with worry as his own.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then you can explain what happened" Justine said as she turned to Sirius. They had to take him out of there and let him know he was not the enemy.

"I'll take him" he said as he passed her. Justine nodded.

"Here" Moira said as she handed the invisibility cloak to Sirius. Although she tried to hide it, defeat was clear in her voice "There are still students roaming around. I don't want them to see Remus like this"

Sirius nodded before disappearing with Remus under the cloak. Moira felt their scent move away as they left the room.

Moira's shoulders fell from her usual posture as she looked at the chains and ropes on the wall. Justine studied her movements.

"All he needs is time" Justine said softly "Remus is going to recover, Moira. I'm certain of it"

"I want a name" Moira said firmly as she gripped one of the ropes in her hand.

"We'll find a name" Justine said as she stepped closer to her friend, her different colored eyes fixed on Moira's dark ones "And when we do, I won't forbid you to do magic"

&&&&&

"I guess I'll see you soon" Megan said as she arrived at King's Cross Station.

"Sure" Neville replied as he tried to keep his toad, Trevor, inside his robe pocket "I don't think we'll be out of school for long"

"I hope you're right" Megan said as he eyes focused on something behind Neville. The boy turned to find Megan's mother, Maeve, talking to her brother, Lucius and his wife, Narcissa. He saw Iago join the Malfoy party but didn't see his father along side them. Iago had a very angry look on his face, almost as if he didn't want to be going home.

"Good bye then" Megan said before turning and moving toward her family, Draco meeting her along the way.

"Who's that, dear?" Neville's grandmother asked as she met him.

"A friend" Neville said as he turned to his grandmother. Pulling his trunk behind him, Neville followed his grandmother out of the station.

"There you are!" Molly Weasley said as she saw her red haired children leave the train, along with Harry and Hermione "I was so worried" she said as she took turns, hugging all the children.

"About what, mum? We have no idea what's going on" Ron said as he struggled away from his mother's arms.

"Yes, well…I'm a mother, it is my job to worry" she said awkwardly and Harry noted the nervous tone in her voice. She knew something.

"Where's dad?" Ginny asked as she looked around the platform.

"At work" Molly replied fast "Now, let's go home. Harry, you are welcome to stay with us if you like. You too Hermione"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I have to talk to my uncle first" Harry said grimly as his eyes found his aunt and uncle at the end of the platform, looking around with disgust in their faces.

"I'll talk to my parents, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said as she waved to her own parents.

"Let me know and we'll pick you up" Molly said before her eyes turned to Harry. She said nothing but Harry saw something behind them…something beyond worry.

"I'll see you" Ron shook Harry's hand and moved toward Hermione, who blushed and extended her hand, shaking Ron's in and fast and awkward motion.

And off they went all the Weasleys and other students. Harry stood there, beside Hermione, watching their classmates go home. There weren't many like them, sad to be going back home. They were happy about the out of time holiday, hugging their families as they carried their trunks away from the platform. Harry found himself thinking about Sirius.

"This is so wrong" Hermione whispered and turned to Harry "Are you alright?"

"I didn't say good-bye to Sirius" Harry said without thinking, then his emerald green eyes turned to Hermione "What if…"

"Don't even think it, Harry!" Hermione snapped at him "We'll be back in school in no time and you will hear from him…you will see Sirius again"

Harry, without any idea what to do, found himself nodding and watching Hermione wave at him as she left with her parents.

"Yes, I will" he whispered before moving toward his own so-called family.

&&&&&

"They can't send the children home like this" Maeve whispered to Lucius.

"But they did" Lucius whispered back. Draco, Megan and Iago were walking ahead of the party as Lucius, Maeve and Narcissa were a few steps behind.

"Do you think they know?" Maeve whispered, her gray eyes cold.

"No…but it won't be long before they find out" Lucius said "That old fool and his daughter have a way of finding out every damn thing and with Ab…the Seer there, things might get worse" Lucius said, missing the look Narcissa gave him with the corner of her eye.

Maeve looked at her daughter, making sure Megan didn't hear a thing. She went back to the conversation when she saw her talking to Draco. Iago walked a few steps away from the two of them.

"We must do something" Maeve said "Or Dumbledore will suspect"

"Do you really think I don't know that, sister?" Lucius spat "I have everything planned out"

At that time, as if they had planned the act, Lucius felt his arm burn. Maeve looked at him, who was perfectly masking the pain.

"Narcissa, take Draco and Megan home" he looked from his wife to his sister "We have a little detour"

Walking in front of them, Iago smirked.

&&&&&&

Moira entered her classroom. The long bath she had taken helped ease the pain on her foot and relaxed her back a bit, but the tension was still there…over her. Not being able to sleep, Moira had tossed and turned in her bed, a lot going through her mind. She looked at her fireplace and wished for Snape to floo from it, but he didn't. Morning came and she got up, took a long bath and left for breakfast. Being the only one there with the exception of Hooch, who always got up very early, Moira ate little. She looked ahead of her, to the long and empty tables and then to the empty seats around her.

She looked for Abigail around the castle, but couldn't find her cousin anywhere. She didn't blame her. Abby needed time to recover and Moira knew she had to think things over, alone, to be able to accomplish that. As Moira passed the trophy room, she caught her reflection on the glass. As she looked at her image, Moira felt her heart sink a bit. She didn't even look like a witch anymore. What bothered her was not only the looks but the feelings in her heart. She felt plain, weak, and that was making her mad. All her life she was able to get out of situations, not because of magic, but the confidence that came with it. Voldemort was ready to strike and she was sitting down, powerless, waiting.

Moira sighed as she walked inside of her office. As she looked around, the room was littered with books, torn pages and broken furniture. Looking at all that mess, remembering what had happened brought one more person to mind. Where was Snape in all of this? Ever since she was attacked, she hadn't seen him. She knew better than to expect "get well" balloons or even a visit from him. That was not her Snape, and she knew it, but she couldn't help but miss him. She wasn't the type of woman that needed a man by her side to tell her everything was going to be fine, but it would have been nice to hear his voice by her ear, reassuring her that no matter what happens everything was going to turn out fine. But he didn't show up.

Moira sighed again. She had dreamed about this all of her life, than after a couple of encounters, she found herself longing for more, as if they had been together their whole life. How could a man have such an effect upon her? Moira looked around her office once more. Was he going to keep his word now that she was practically a muggle? Will he hold his interest? She tried not to care. If he had moved his interest some place else…Moira's heart grew smaller.

A familiar scent caught her attention: violets. The room smelled of Remus.

_"The voice in my head demanded their blood and tears"_ , Lupin had told Justine _"And when the moon became full, I went to get them"_

Moira sighed. They all knew why the so called voice wanted those particular elements. Blood and tears were the strongest way for a wizard to harm another at a distance and she and Abigail were the targets. Moira raised her head. October 28. It was getting closer and Voldemort was getting nervous.

"Trying to get to me while I'm still not strong enough to fight you, huh?" Moira asked under her breath "Lucky for me I don't cry so often" she added before she sat down on the floor and started to separate what needed to be fixed from what was going away for good.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from the door. Moira looked around startled. Justine stood by the door, arms crossed and worry in her face.

"No" Moira said and turned her head back to what she was doing. She heard Justine's footsteps get closer "I'm definitely not alright"

Justine sat down on one of the chairs next to Moira, and looked around the room. There was no better way of saying it, so she chose to simply give out the fact.

"Well then, I have one more piece of bad news for you" Justine said and saw Moira snap her head in her direction "Before you get your mother's powers, you will lose all of yours"

Moira's lips parted but no sound came out. Justine knew what she wanted to ask.

"That is how the transfer happens. That is why your magic is off " Moira remained silent "This is just how things are, Moira. This has nothing to do with The Dark Lord's plans"

"No…it hasn't. It just provides that half blood a wonderful opportunity!" Moira said, her face getting redder from anger. A remaining vase broke in one of the shelves. Justine's eyes looked from the vase to Moira.

"Control your temper, Moira" she said calmly.

"CONTROL MY TEMPER!" Moira yelled at her, a window cracked "That bastard is taking all I hold dear and destroying it! He possessed Abby, he set out Remus to hunt us, he tried to take Harry Potter into White Death and I can't even say _Lumos_!" flames burst high from the candles in the room. Justine looked at Moira "That was not my intention" she said firmly.

"You are able to do wandless magic, Moira. You must control your impulses"

"I'M TRYING!" Moira yelled and walked away from Justine. She stopped with her back turned to the Auror and passed her hand through her long hair "I'm trying but it's getting harder, Justine" she said firmly. Justine noticed the tiredness in her voice "Did you know that my father wanted to fire me just to get me out of here…out of harms way. Ironic isn't it?"

Justine stood up.

"He did it once. He sent me away from here to keep me alive when there were a few reasons why I wanted to remain breathing" Moira turned to Justine "Fifteen years ago and now everything is happening again, but my position changed. I have too much to loose" She thought of him but didn't mention Snape.

Justine walked over to Moira and sat on the desk. She looked at her friend with different eyes for the first time. She had known Moira for a long time but they haven't spoken since graduation and then, after that they had only met when Justine had tracked Dark activity and that ended up being Moira helping take care of a wounded werewolf that turned out to be Justine's sister, Celest. They had gone separate ways. One turned out to be an Auror and the other a Dark Witch. Justine had heard stories about her school friend when she was at the Aurors Academy and working on the Ministry, but she had never bothered to ask if they were true. Now, Moira didn't look like the legends she inspired, but like a tired and wounded witch, who was about to walk a dark and lonely path.

"You won't loose, Moira" Justine said softly "You'll just be deprived of your powers for a few days and than you'll be stronger than ever"

"I am loosing them already" she looked at Justine "This is the first time the school has been closed in centuries, Justine. What if Trelawney was right? What if I am the cause of this mayhem?" she turned to Justine, her dark eyes deeper than ever "What if the prophecy comes to pass?"

"Okay, you are loosing your mind! How can you give that fraud credit? Of course you are a part of it but not the cause. Moira, you've always known he would come back for you, come back for revenge, wherever you are, he'll hunt you, so you might as well be home" Justine held Moira's hand "You know the way I feel about prophecies"

"We make our own fate and all that rubbish...I know, I believe so too" Moira said.

"Then what are you afraid of? Moira, if there's anyone who can do this, who can change the track of things, is you"

Moira stared at Justine for a moment. She had never been this sincere and Moira knew why she was acting so friendly and honest.

"You think I won't make it" Moira said "You think that after the transfer I'll just turn the coat and become...something else"

"Of course not!" the Auror exclaimed "What I am trying to tell you is that you need to trust yourself for this to work"

"Trusting myself" Moira snorted "That is the solution then…interesting" she said as she went back to the floor and picked up books in her hands. They were getting heavier; no…she was getting weaker.

"There's something else" Justine said and saw Moira's back tense up.

Moira looked at Justine, just waiting to hear more bad news. She didn't need to wait for long.

"Aurors are already on their way here. Your father has requested them in order to try and find the so called ancient evil that is still residing here. He believes he was the one who had hurt Remus"

"If they can find who did this to Remus, than I have nothing against them" Moira said as she continued to do her tasks. Then Justine saw Moira stop "What will happen…during the transfer?"

"I don't know" Justine said softly "Only Dark wizards know that, Moira. All I'm sure of is that everything is being set to make sure you are alright"

"I want Ethan Leery here"

"Why?" Justine asked, frowning.

"He knows more about me than myself, so if something goes wrong, he'll know what to do" Moira said coldly, not telling her the true reason why she wanted her godfather present.

"True…I'm sure he'll love the idea of helping you out" Justine said and Moira nodded "I better go send him an owl then" she looked over at her friend "_Reparum_" she whispered and everything that was broken in Moira's office came back to place.

"Thanks" Moira said as she turned to Justine "But I could have handled them without magic"

"I know but you better use the time to rest a bit" she walked toward the exit.

Moira looked around the room and through the door that connected both classrooms. Perfect. Everything was back in place in both classrooms and both offices. Now, Moira had nothing else to do but worry.

&&&&&

The sky was growing orange as the sun bid its good bye. The reflection of it by the lake was mesmerizing. Wind blew softly, taking the sunshine locks away from her alabaster face. Orange and reddish leaves fell from the trees around her. Fall was the season of change and she could relate. Her eyes were fixed on the lake, her back against a tree and her arms around her knees.

_"So...what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" the girl said as she walked by the lake, cooling her feet on the water._

"Well...is just that…hum…" the boy stuttered and passed his hand through his sand blond hair. He looked back and behind a tree there were three boys smiling at him. He looked back at the girl beside him. She held her socks and shoes in one of her hands. She was looking at him, her eyes as blue as the sky above them, her hair as golden as sun rays.

"Well?" she urged with a smile.

His eyes were on hers and they both blushed. The girl moved and saw the three boys looking at them. As soon as they saw her, they moved extremely fast, pretending to study. The girl smiled and looked at the handsome boy in front of her.

"The thing is, Abigail…I …will you…hum…"

Abby smiled and looked down to her wet feet.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked, without looking at him.

"I guess I am" he said with a breath "I just can't…if it was enough to stand here and not …say the words…"

"It is" she said softly as she looked at him "It is, Remus"

The boy's shoulders relaxed and the most amazing smile appeared upon his face. His clear eyes smiled as well.

"Well...so..." Remus stuttered again but before he could try to say something else Abby stood on tip toe and kissed him softly on the lips.

Abby stepped down and blushed as she heard whistles coming from the boys.

"Finally!" a feminine voice yelled and Abby blushed as she saw her cousin standing by the three boys, smiling at them. The tall one put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, the one with glasses yelled things Abby couldn't hear and clapped his hands and the shorter one was giving thumbs up. The other girl, with bright red hair, was smiling as well, and Abby saw her look at the boy with the glasses, but she looked away before he saw her. Abby smiled. They were going to get married after school, she just didn't know if she should tell them that.

The bell rang, and Abby looked at Remus. His eyes were saying the same thing hers were: I don't want to leave you.

"I have to go" Abby said and Remus nodded "I'll see you at lunch?"

"And after that, and after that..." he said under his breath.

"I'd like that" Abby said with a smile and left.

As she walked toward the castle, still holding her shoes and socks in her hands, she heard the boys cheer.

"Remus got a girlfriend! Remus got a girlfriend!" the boys chanted.

Tears filled Abby's eyes as she looked at the same lake. Where was her Remus? The one that used to stutter when he got nervous and now was so good with words; the man that studied with her even though both already knew the subjects by heart but needed an excuse to be at the library together, in privacy; the man that promised to write to her everyday while she was in France, and fulfilled that promise; the man she was sure to marry someday. Where was her werewolf when an uncontrollable beast had taken over? She had always known about that side of him, she loved that side of him because she knew he would never harm her…until now.

"Good place you got here" a soft voice spoke beside her "Got a lot of people worried though"

Abby turned her head quickly to her side and if it weren't for her good sight, she wouldn't have seen the pair of eyes and the translucent form staring at her. She thought about it and sighed. After been released from the Hospital Wing, Abby tried as best as she could to disappear and would have left the castle and gone to Hogsmeade if she could do so. But then again, they all knew she would need a little time alone...her mother probably asked everyone not to keep looking for her...she wasn't sure if that was the best choice...she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"May I join you?" the Gray Lady asked and Abby nodded. The ghost floated beside her and took a seat on the meadow "Rough times, Miss. Dumbledore"

Abby nodded. She saw the ghost turn her head toward her.

"It is so awful not to hear the children in these halls, near the lake, in the common room" she paused "The silence gets your mind wondering. So many people have walked these halls. Some leave never to come back" she looked at Abby with a smile "and some do"

"Did you study here?" Abby asked. She didn't know why, but an urge to know more came over her. Anything to ease her longing for the man she thought lost.

"I did...a very long time ago" the Gray Lady said nostalgic "And like many others I left but came back" she lowered her head.

"Did you...die here?"

"No" she looked at Abby "I died at my own home, not many years after I left Hogwarts" she looked at Abby with kind eyes "After I graduated from here, I returned to my family home, here in England but I was going to continue my education in Ireland. They have a great school there. My plans were to become a professor, but they didn't come to pass"

"What happened?" Abby asked, her attention on the woman beside her.

"Love did. I fell in love with an incredible man. A knight in shinning armor as the books say. Gladly, my feelings were corresponded. I still remember his stories of the incredible beasts he had encountered. Edward Watson was his name"

The wind blew colder as the night started to take over the sky.

"I would have been Katarina Watson if I hadn't hesitated so much" she turned to Abby "War broke, Grindelwald was taking over and he was called to fight. He left without my answer and the next news I got was that he had been killed. Your uncle wrote the letter himself, explaining to me how Edward had fought bravely and how we wouldn't have won the war if not by his sacrifice. The war was gained and I had lost everything"

"Oh…I am so sorry" Abby whispered as she looked at the ghost, she moved to take her hand, but stopped as she realized they wouldn't be able to touch each other.

"Days without him were not the same" she turned to Abby "It's one thing not to be able to see a person, but to know he's still there, in another room, and that his face will appear when called upon, but I didn't have that anymore. I knew I was not to see his face ever again. So days turned into months, months turned into years and one day, when everything tasted of tears, I didn't wake up"

"Broken heart" Abby whispered and saw The Gray lady nod softly "Why didn't you…move on?"

"I don't know. Maybe I still have a few things to do around here before I can see my Edward again. In the mean time, I'm trying to teach a thing or two to willing listeners" she turned to Abby with a smile. Her eyes, although translucent, were filled with a mixture of sorrow and happiness "I see that you have a lot in common with your cousin, Miss. Dumbledore. You say you believe something, but then you don't give it the credit it deserves"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your heart" she said simply "Do you love Remus John Lupin?"

"Yes" Abby found herself saying without stopping to think.

"Than tell him that. War is upon us again and anything can happen. Don't let it happen without letting him know how you feel"

"This is different. Edward didn't try to kill you"

"And even so you still say you love him" the ghost replied and saw Abby close her eyes "When the time comes, I will move on, Miss. Dumbledore, I will face my fear of maybe not ever finding my Edward again, but our time has passed. You and Remus are still here" Abby looked at her "Don't let him go to war without knowing he has something to fight for"

"He's not going to war" Abby said under her breath.

"He's fighting a war as we speak" Abby looked startled at her "You are what he needs to win"

Abby's eyes followed the Gray Lady as she floated to her feet. She knew she was right, but how to look him in the eye again? How to trust him like she used to, again?

"I failed because I hesitated too much. Maybe I couldn't have saved Edward, but he would have been a bit more mine and I would have been a bit more his in the end" she looked at Abby once more and smiled before she floated toward the castle again.

Abby stayed there, seated at the same spot, looking at how the lake reflected the sky above her. She could feel the magic of Hogwarts around her, she could sense the beings in the forest, the people in the castle and yet one single feeling ruled her heart and mind and as if a wave was breaking on shore, she understood what the Gray Lady told her. As her mind wondered into the castle, she saw something that made her blood freeze. Abby got up in a flash and ran toward the castle, praying she wasn't too late.

&&&&&

If not by her pale face standing out, Moira could have been mistaken by a shadow. Her face was set, no expression whatsoever, her eyes stared in front of her, looking at the approaching night. The wind blew a little stronger and Moira let it brush against her face, taking her hair at will. She closed her eyes and let herself relax a bit. There was nothing she could do to prevent things from happening, so the best way to go about it was not to think about it at all. In a couple of days it would all be over.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. Hogwarts was below, as she stood tall on the top of the astronomy tower. A thin smile came over her lips as she remembered her time as a student. Everything was so much simpler then. Then a sight made Moira frown. A figure was running toward the castle and as the witch narrowed her eyes she found her cousin, who had gone missing the whole day, running for her life toward the protection of the castle. At once, Moira dashed down the narrow stairs and corridors, trying to meet Abby.

Heels met stone as she ran, sending weak waves of pain up her foot, but Moira didn't care. She didn't realize as she ran that if something was wrong she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. No, Moira didn't care. As she was in the last set of steps, the stairs started to change.

"Don't even think about it" Moira warned as she continued to run, and had to jump a bit to reach the wished floor. As soon as she stepped away form the stairs, Moira saw Abby running toward her.

"Remus!" Abby yelled as she ran toward her cousin "We have to hurry" and off they went again, this time climbing up the stairs toward Remus Lupin's office.

Both women were panting as they reached the door. Moira put her hands over her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. She was getting weaker by the minute.

"Remus?" Abby called as she knocked on the door. No answer.

"What's...wrong?" Moira said between breaths, her face flushed from running.

Abby didn't answer. She turned the knob on the door of Remus' Defense classroom and let herself in. Moira heard Abby's hurried footsteps go inside and before she could follow, she heard the door to his office open and close and Abby was back again.

"He's not here" she said and closed her eyes. Before Moira could ask what in Merlin's name was going on, Abigail had opened her eyes "His room" she said as she started running again, this time, pulling Moira by her hand.

It didn't take long for both girls to reach Lupin's private chambers and Abby knocked on the door again, calling out his name. Moira was already leaning her back against the wall, light headed.

"I know you're in there" Abby said "Please open the door, Remus...don't do this" Abby said and Moira looked up startled at her.

"Don't do what?" she asked, her big brown eyes wide.

"Just go away…please" Remus' voice sounded softly from the other side of the room.

"I wished I could...but I can't, Remus" Abby responded, her voice softer than before, sadder than before "Let me talk to you...please"

Silence before Abby heard his footsteps move away from the door.

"What's going on" Moira urged as she tried to stand up straight.

"He's resigning" Abby said as she saw Moira's face smile a bit in relief "That is no laughing matter, Moira" Abby warned.

"No it isn't...nor was what I was thinking about" she said under her breath and Abby understood it. Fear passed trough her eyes.

"Fine" Moira said loud enough for Remus to hear "Things get bad and you flee...what a great way to solve everything" she said and made a movement with her hand so Abby wouldn't interrupt her "The lonely werewolf chooses to run for his life when the woman he loves forgives him...that is so..." Lupin opened the door "not you" Moira completed the sentence as she looked into her friend's clear eyes.

For a moment the three of them stood in silence, the weight of what had passed still on their shoulders. Abigail's heart hammered inside her chest when she saw the markings still on Remus'skin, over the collar of his shirt. All she wanted to do was hug him and know everything was going to be alright, but by the traveling clothes he was wearing, that was far from the truth. Lupin looked extremely tired, as much as he always looked after a transformation, but this time guilt and sadness were in his eyes and it hurt to look at them.

"Resigning, Professor Lupin?" Moira asked firmly. No smile upon her face, but a look of complete betrayal.

Lupin nodded, not being able to meet the gaze of any of the women standing before him.

"Then I guess I'm off as well" Moira said with a sigh, making both Remus and Abby look at her "Well, if a werewolf who just happens to be the best Defense teacher this school has ever had is leaving, I guess parents won't like their children being taught by a powerful Dark Witch, huh?"

Abigail looked over at Moira, trying to understand why was she being so cruel to him...so sarcastic...they were friends after all.

"Oh, and I have to talk to Sirius when he gets back. Azkaban ex-convict and all...not a suitable professor...the only one it will be hard to get rid off is Snape...former Death Eater...those guys are the most difficult to convince but I think I can manage"

"Well...I guess Hogwarts will be a few professors shorter then" Lupin said as he turned his back and went back into the room. Abigail looked at Moira and both followed.

"Did the poison they give you damage your brain?" Moira asked firmly.

"MOIRA!" Abby exclaimed. She was waiting for Remus to talk back, but he just kept packing.

"You **can't** leave" Moira continued and Lupin didn't say a word "For Merlin's sake, Remus, why..."

"Why?" he asked abruptly, his back tensing as he turned to look at the women. His eyes were clear but they saw the wolf behind them, pushed down inside, they didn't tremble "How can you ask me that, after…"

"It wasn't your fault" Moira said firmly "You know that, so why are you choosing to leave?"

"It is not a choice" Lupin talked back.

"Of course it's a choice!" Moira exclaimed, her pale cheeks getting redder, breathing getting heavier.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Lupin yelled back "You don't know anything, Moira. You can't possibly know what it was like to see you, both of you, running for your lives! You don't know what it was like to taste Abigail's blood and tears while she screamed for me not to hurt her!" he yelled. Moira was silent and Abigail was not moving. She had to get over this and now was the time.

"I can't stay here and look at you when I could smell your fear...of me" he added between clenched teeth.

Heavy silent filled the room. Lupin turned his back to the women again and kept packing his belongings. Moira couldn't speak. Everything he had said was true. She couldn't understand what was like to be on the other side of the attack, but she had an idea...in a couple of nights, she could as well become the attacker. She had to convince Lupin to stay. If he could get over what had happened, maybe there was still hope for her.

"I'm a muggle" Moira said softly, making Lupin and Abby look at her with wide eyes "I'm losing my powers. That is how the transfer happens"

"Moira..." Abby whispered, taking a step closer to her cousin, but Moira's eyes were piercing Lupin's.

"Completely powerless" Moira spoke again, her eyes not blinking "And you know what that means"

"You'll be safe here" Lupin said blankly "He won't be able to hurt you inside the castle...not anymore"

"The Dark Lord works in mysterious ways" Moira said "Sirius is with Potter, half the staff is worried about the Aurors, and..."

"Severus will protect you" Lupin said harshly. Moira didn't blink.

"You don't get it...I don't need protection. I need my friends by my side"

"You'll have your family" Lupin said and almost jumped back, when Moira walked straight at him.

"WAKE UP REMUS!" she yelled again "We forgave you long ago...when you were still unconscious!"

"But I haven't!" he snapped. In a few minutes, Abigail thought, they would shred each other to pieces "I don't think I ever will" his eyes met Abby's "Long ago, I made myself a promise that I would die before something happened to you...I'm fulfilling it"

Moira could relate. She was a loner, not as much as Remus, but she was an odd bird. Fifteen years away from everything and everyone she loved had been death to her but as much as she understood how Remus felt, she just couldn't allow him to be right...it just wasn't fair.

"If you leave...you'll be killing me too" Abby said softly, under her breath.

"How so Miss. Dumbledore?" Lupin said, not daring to face her while her heart was pierced by the formal use of her name.

"Because I can't breathe when I'm not with you" she said softly. Lupin turned to face Abby "I don't care who was controlling you, I don't care what made you act the way you did, Remus... I just want you to promise me it won't happen again"

Lupin couldn't speak and didn't need to.

"I love you Remus John Lupin, all of you, and I'm sorry I couldn't see that sooner" she said, looking at Remus "I know you don't look it but you are very strong and that strength scares me sometimes… but what scares me the most is the thought of not having you"

Moira looked from Abigail to Remus, waiting for him to explode on her as well, only he didn't.

"How can you …" Remus whispered, not meeting her eyes "How could you say that after what I've done?"

"Yes, it was you who hurt me, Remus, but not by will and that makes all the difference" Abigail said not knowing the effect those words had on her cousin.

"Listen to her, Remus" Moira said softly, getting both Remus and Abigail to look at her "If friendship can't make you see reason, maybe love can"

Remus looked from one witch to the other.

"No scar can change how I feel about you... please, don't let them change that. Don't leave" Abby continued. Moira looked from Abby to Lupin, waiting for something to happen. She didn't need to wait long.

Taking slow steps, Abby walked toward Lupin, her eyes on his. As she got closer, her breathing got heavier and she threw her arms around his neck, letting him drown in the scent of her hair.

"Don't leave...me" she breathed into his neck and there was no longer the need for words. Their lips found each other and now it was Abby's time to taste tears.

Moira smiled at the scene. She then took a few steps back, until she was out of the room. . Moira closed the door behind her and started her way to the stairs once again. This time, a soft smile was upon her face.

"Finally" she muttered as she walked.

&&&&&

The meeting was to take place in the depths of a forest. Called upon by their Dark Marks, the Death Eaters didn't quite know where they were, and they didn't need to. Slowly, the small and select group walked to a clearing where a dark figure stood tall. Night had fallen and the warm flames added to the eerie atmosphere. The woman standing in front of the group smiled softly. Soon enough, the three of them were on their knees before the one who had summoned them.

"Before you start apologizing and begging me not to kill you, I'll tell you that everything is going as planned" the strong and not so hissing voice said behind the cloak "Oh yes...every single thing is going as planned" he said under his breath as he walked around the tree people "Laois...well done. The werewolf didn't feel that coming"

"He did not, my lord" Liam Laois replied without raising his face from the floor.

"Did you get what I have ordered you to?" Voldemort asked and saw Laois take a small vial from inside his robes. A piece of cloth tainted with a few drops of blood was inside. Voldemort's long fingers caught the vial and put it inside his robes.

"My Lord…I did not succeed in getting her tears" Laois said firmly but heard no curse in reply. He didn't know if the silence over him was worse though. He heard a low chuckle but didn't dare look up.

"Malfoy…" Voldemort said "I need you at the castle tonight" the two bowed their heads lower and waited for orders, but none came…not for Lucius.

Maeve saw the hems of the Dark Lord's robe stop in front of her. Slowly, his long fingers were around her chin, pushing her face to meet his eyes. She looked up into the cloak but saw nothing, but she could feel his gaze upon her. Slowly, Voldemort got his face closer to Maeve's ear and as whispering was heard, a smile started to grow on the thin lips of Maeve Malfoy.

"Certainly, my lord" Maeve said as she took something from Voldemort's hands and put it inside her robes "It will be my pleasure"

"I'm sure it will" Voldemort whispered and laughed "Go…" he said to the three and vanished from site, leaving Liam, Lucius and Maeve in the dark.

"Hogwarts then" Lucius whispered and looked at his sister.

"Oh, yes…but I need to get something at the Ministry first" she added to herself.

With a soft pop, the three disapparated.

&&&&&&

"This came for you" an Auror said as he put the envelope on the top of Ethan Leery's desk. The young man frowned as the older Auror didn't move. Recently let out of the Academy, the young man wasn't completely used to the weird people he was going to be working with.

The Aurors Headquarters were filled with noises of people getting ready to leave to Hogwarts and yet, inside this very cubicle with walls papered with pictures of Albus Dumbledore's daughter, the silence was so thick it was tangible. The young Auror frowned as he looked at Ethan: the man was staring at a piece of parchment that seemed to be holding results of some kind of research and that result was enabling Ethan to breathe.

"Are you alright sir?" the young man asked and gave a step back when Ethan snapped his head toward him, his lips parted and eyes set on him. When he first got here, he was told the man was obsessed with the Dark Witch that was once the wife of Hogwarts Headmaster, and her daughter, but looking into his eyes now, he knew the man wasn't crazy, but incredibly scared.

"Get Alastor Moody in here" Ethan said firmly in his hoarse voice. The man didn't need to be told twice. His eyes fell on the letter the young man had brought him and the seal on top of it made the thin and long finger grab it and rip it open. Inside, Justine's handwriting asked his presence during the transfer.

"Oh, goodness" Ethan whispered "They don't know...she doesn't know" and at once, the man got his belongings into a briefcase, including the piece of parchment that took his breath away, and was by the door to his office when Alastor Moody caught him.

"What is all this fuss about?" he asked.

"No time to explain. We must leave at once" Ethan said as he looked at Moody's uneven eyes.

"Where to? I'm leading the search team to Hogwarts" Moody said not proudly at all "They pull me back from retirement to lead a group of children…ridiculous"

Ethan stopped and looked at Moody, raising his briefcase so his magical eye could read the paper inside it.

"Oh Merlin…" he whispered as he faced transformed "Does Albus know of this?"

"I don't think so…" Ethan said "Do you have any idea of what will happen if this..."

"Tonks!" Moody called and a young woman with bright purple hair raised her head above one of the cubicles "Take the team. I'm going ahead with Leery"

"Okay" she said sweetly, trying not to worry.

And both Aurors dashed out of the Ministry of Magic.

"What's wrong with them?" the young Auror asked the witch.

"I wouldn't worry just yet" the hazel eyes followed the two Aurors out of the room.

"All right then…if you say so" the young Auror said "I'll be off home then. Good luck at Hogwarts…I wish I could go with you."

"Not this time" Tonks said, holding herself proudly "But maybe when you're older"

"Well…do you think I'm old enough to take you out for a drink, Nymphadora?"

"Not if you call me that again" she snapped before a sweet smile took hold of her face "We'll see"

The boy smiled at her, and shaking his head from one side to the other, he left the room.

The temperature was nice on the outside of the Ministry of Magic, but it was windy. The young man left the telephone booth holding his robes together in front of him. The street was strangely deserted but he didn't seem to have noticed. Holding his face down to avoid the wind, the boy didn't see a person walking toward him until it was too late. They bumped into each other causing the other person to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" the boy started but paused when he saw the woman on the floor "Tonks? How did you get here so fast? I just saw you…"

"Magic" she said sweetly, widening her eyes. The boy pulled her up from the floor, not noticing the very thorough look the woman was giving him.

"Thought about my proposition?" the Auror asked looking at Tonks. Her eyes looked different somehow…it was like they were looking through him and Tonks never looked at him like that.

"Yes…I have…that's why I'm here" she said as she put her arm around his and led him away from the telephone booth "What about a drink before you go to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? But I'm not going…"

"Yes you are" a masculine voice spoke behind him and before he could turn, a stunning spell and an invisibility one were cast upon him. Quickly, Lucius Malfoy dragged the body inside a very classy muggle car.

"Stupid child" the woman said as she got into the car "They really think that girl is the only one" she added as Tonks slowly morphed into Maeve.

&&&&&

YAY! I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update! Life got in the way and I couldn't manage to finish the chapter. It was actually much bigger than this, so I had to cut it in two. Good thing is that I already have about ten pages of the next one ready J I hope the wait was worth it...

I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviews! Your comments really do make my day J

For one reviewer who said that Tom Riddle didn't go to school with the Marauders: you are right and I never wrote he did. Voldemort used a spell to get his youthful look back in order to get near Moira. He didn't show up in school...you'll see more of this in the next chapter. If you read is carefully, you'll see that I already wrote that.

Some dedications and notes:

Justine's sister, Celest, was named after a friend. She might not read this, but I had to give her credit for such a great name J

The scene "Potter breathes too loudly" is dedicated to Luiza. She told me about it and I decided to put it over here. Thanks Lu! There's one more in the next chapter!

The scene between Abby and Remus when he says "If it was enough just to stand here and not say the words" I got from _Cold Mountain_.

Maeve being able to change appearance (just like Tonks) was an old idea, but Rowling beat me to it. I wasn't going to use it, but I just had to, so there you go J

Don't worry...I know the fic is really tense, but I do have plans for better moments...never fear.

Once again I would like to thank everyone who is reading this...you know who you are and I love you! Don't think I'm going to think you psycho if you write to me and tell me what you think...I like reading comments J

This chapter is dedicated to Ruth (for being my sister in spirit and for giving me such great news!) and for Flora...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Oh...if your curious about what I'm up to, check these out

www.photoblog.be/frinitrix

www.livejournal.be/frinitrix


	16. Trick

__

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

but oh, God, I feel I´ve been lied to

lost all faith in the things I have achieved

and I

chorus

I´ve woken now to find myself

in the shadows of all I have created

I´m longing to be lost in you

(away from this place I have made)

won´t you take me away from me

crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can´t go on like this

I loathe all I´ve become

Away from me - Evanescence

****

Chapter 16

Trick …

Professor Severus Snape never liked the sounds of students in the halls, but given the circumstances, Hogwarts' silence was innerving, and he knew that too much silence during Dark Times could only mean the worst. After performing several tests on the poison that was used on Lupin, Snape came out with absolutely nothing. The wizard who applied the poison was careful enough not to leave any trace behind and it could be anyone, from students to professors. After all, polyjuice potion wasn't something so far fetched as it had once been, and that was exactly what Snape feared. He could feel something was coming their way and, yet the atmosphere seemed calmer than before. It wasn't as heavier as it was when the students were in school and that was something he had to look into more closely when the children got back.

Snape walked passed the gates of the school as he came back from his researches. Several spells were been used now to insure protection for those inside the school, but he still felt as if those weren't going to hold what was coming for them. You can't fight what you don't know, and that was enough to make the potions' master take even more care as he passed the gates, through the spells, and entered the grounds.

He closed the heavy gates and turned to walk toward the castle. Halloween was getting closer and he could only imagine what Moira was going through. He felt it before…and he struggled to forget it. Pure pain running through his veins; images of his father's death in his mind's eye; and the feeling he was about to lose control over his actions. Severus Snape hated his father with all his will, so the images that played before him weren't too hard to ignore, and what really got to him was the sense that he couldn't control his actions. Snape had felt that before and done horrible things at a time that nothing mattered much...but things changed and now Snape found his eyes searching for her as he walked. It had been a while since he had last saw Moira and the feeling that was creeping around his heart didn't please him one bit: longing.

Moira had crept inside of him without his notice. Snape had only longed for two things his whole life: power when he was younger and peace of mind after he had come to terms with his actions. The thought of Moira was always connected with avoidance, but now, after tasting her, after holding her, Snape couldn't help but to ask for more and that was something he considered dangerous. It was dangerous for the time they were at, for who they were and for the thought itself: falling in love was something that was happening as much as he tried to avoid it.

Once again, Snape's dark eyes searched for any sign of Moira but he knew he wouldn't find her. Moira was getting weaker and she wouldn't let anyone see her that way. Like a snake changing its skin, Moira would hide away from the public eye until it was all over. It was a lonely thing to undergo, but Moira had no choice. She was born without this choice, and now it was time to face the biggest test of all. It was time to shed her skin.

Snape walked slowly, feeling the air around him, the silence preceding the storm, when one shout broke his concentration.

"MISS. DUMBLEDORE!" a masculine voice yelled. The sound of the familiar voice was followed by the noise of the gates trying to be opened "Severus…help us in!"

"Moody?" Snape frowned as he turned and walked back toward the gates. Reaching the gates, Snape noticed the presence of another man beside Moody.

"Well?" Moody said impatiently, both his normal and magical eyes staring angrily at Severus.

"Who is he?" Snape asked as his eyes pierced the man's in front of him.

"He's Ethan Leery, Auror" Moody said impatiently "That's Severus Snape. Now, can you open the gates?"

"Since the last attack, stronger barriers have been put up around school grounds" Snape said calmly "It's not anyone who can come through the gates anymore"

"I know and that is why I'm asking for you to OPEN THE GATES!" Moody yelled "You know me! We're not kidding around, Severus!"

"Neither am I. If I'm not mistaken, for a whole year another person took your place" Severus looked at the two men from the top of their hats to the tip of their toes "How can I be sure you are who you say you are?"

"I can" a voice came from behind Snape, making the man turn. Justine was walking toward him, a stern look upon her face "I sent for Ethan…Moira did actually" she looked at Snape, her expression showing her disapproval of his actions.

"And why, pray tell, has she called for them?" Snape said as he watched Justine undo some spells and open the gates.

"That you'll have to ask her" Justine spat and turned to the two guests "I didn't know you would come along Alastor"

Moody and Ethan entered the grounds and, with Justine, started their way up to the castle leaving Snape behind. As he was closing the gates, silently cursing Justine under his breath, he heard a soft popping sound and another figure appeared.

"Wait up" a young man yelled as he ran a bit toward the gates.

Snape frowned as he saw the man approach.

"Tonks sent me ahead" the boy answered before Snape could ask. He lowered his head as if to catch his breath, and avoid Snape's gaze.

Snape didn't look convinced, especially because the boy came to a complete stop before the Hogwarts'gates, as if he feared getting inside.

"Come along then" Justine said impatiently from where she stood, Moody and Ethan already walking ahead of her.

Snape reopened the gates for him, much against his will. The young man stepped in and as soon as the gates were closed, Snape saw his shoulders relax a bit, and instantly disliked the man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was bored to death. It had only been a couple of days and he couldn't stand it any longer. The sky was already dark as he opened the cage to let Hedwig out. As soon as she could , his owl flew into the night sky, looking for food and happy to stretch her wings. Harry looked at the white phantom and sighed. He envied that owl. He only wished he could leave the house as well, but he knew that was out of the question until Dumbledore said so. He got a letter from Ron telling him that his dad was just waiting for Dumbledores authorization to go pick him up. The days seemed longer and the nights, endless.

"DINNER!" he heard his cousin scream and the house thunder as he ran down the stairs.

Harry left his room with heavy shoulders as he made his way downstairs. Another dinner with the Dursleys. Another time for them to ignore him completely. Harry looked at the door as he reached the first floor and wished he could just run away like he did on his third year. The year he met his godfather.

Harry's heart grew heavier. A terrible thing happened at Hogwarts...he felt it, he saw the wounded, and he feared that his godfather was stuck in the middle of it. Hermione told him he was going to see Sirius again and Hermione was always right, so Harry held on to that. Slowly, he made his way toward the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat silently, pretending he wasn't there. Dinner ended quickly for his uncle and cousin. They didn't take too long to pile food down, while his aunt had an early dinner so she could serve her family with no worries. Harry's plate remained empty until they had all finished up.

A loud knock on the door made Harry almost jump out of his skin. He looked at his aunt, who seemed to be expecting someone because she went humming out of tune in the direction of the door. As Harry heard the door open, he also heard the humming stop. He didn't hear the door close and his blood froze.

_Death Eaters...they found me_

Harry couldn't move and cursed for not having his wand on him. Slowly, he turned his head toward his uncle and cousin, but they didn't seem to have noticed anything. Harry heard footsteps approaching. By instinct, his hand gripped a knife and took it to his lap. His emerald green eyes frozen at the door. Slowly, he saw the door to the kitchen open and his aunt walking backwards with a complete look of shock on her face.

"Petunia? What's wrong?" his uncle asked but she didn't answer.

Slowly, his aunt moved backwards until her back met the sink. Harry stared at the door and almost jumped up when a male head, with dark hair, an honest smile and dark eyes poped up behind the kitchen's door.

"There you are!" Sirius said with a smile.

Harry instinctively dropped the knife and ran toward his godfather, hugging him tightly around the chest.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Sirius said as he hugged his godson back, worry over his face.

"Nothing" Harry said still smiling. The relief to see Sirius was just so enormous he couldn't put it into words "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, finally letting go of his godfather.

"I came to take you to the Weasleys" Sirius said "Dumbledore wants you around wizards for Halloween"

"Why?" Harry asked but not really cared for the reason. He just wanted out.

"I'll explain once we get there" Sirius said as he looked around "Merlin, what is wrong with you lot? It is not like you never saw me before, Petunia" Sirius asked.

"You've met?" Harry asked, shock on his voice. From the other side of the kitchen, his uncle had the same expression on his chubby face.

"She went to your parents wedding. Much against her will, but she was there. Weren't you?" but Petunia just couldn't find the strength to nod "But I bet she forgot all about it when my face was all over the news after my escape" Harry's jaw fell as he looked from Sirius to his aunt. His uncle was looking at her in the same surprised way as Dudley. "Go get your trunk, Harry" Sirius said, breaking the silence "Unless you want to stay..."

"No!" Harry said and, in a flash, he went up the stairs.

As Harry packed his books and clothes, he came across the book that Hermione believed Professor Craine had given him. He held it tightly against him as he remembered her and found himself hoping she was safe.

"Are you done?!" Sirius asked from downstairs and, wasting no time, Harry went down the stairs to find his godfather.

"One hair out of place, one complaint from him, and I'll go medieval on your arses" he had said before turning to Harry "All set?" his eyes shone.

Harry nodded and moved toward the opened door, following Sirius. Before they left the house, Sirius turned to Harry, wand in hand and whispered a spell that made Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage get so small they almost disappeared. Then, he took both items and put them inside his robes.

Before Harry could ask the reason for shrieking his trunk, they stepped out of the house, and Harry's eyes shone. Sirius' motorcycle was shinning under the street lamps. Sirius got up on the motorbike and, in a flash, Harry was seated behind him.

"What about the bird?" Sirius asked.

"She'll find me" Harry answered, feeling the motorcycle roar its engine to life.

"This is the only time I'm glad your mother isn't around to see us" Sirius whispered.

"Why?" Harry said as his arms circled his godfather's waist, for support.

"Because she would have killed me" Sirius said with a sly smile and, without any delay, off they went into the air.

As Harry saw Privet Drive be transformed into a carpet of lights, he smiled. He didn't envied Hedwig anymore...this was way better.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everything seemed different. The grounds look bigger, taking longer to get from one side to the other. The weather seemed colder and her clothes seemed heavier. Moira felt her strength be drained out of her body as the hours, no, the minutes passed. There was no way she could hide better than here. In a few hours the castle would be swirling with Aurors, all looking at her like she was some kind of beast that needed locking up...looking at her like a snake on display on a zoo. Moira snorted. She had her sins, but they were far too few to put her in Azkaban or in any type of cage... glass cage, now that she was a registered animagus.

The floor creaked as she walked, looking for that tattered bed in the room. As Moira entered the Shrieking Shack memories came back to her like tidal waves. Every corner had one, looking back at her, taunting her, reminding her of something she couldn't have again. But this time was so different. She wasn't in there to pay company to a friend while he transformed. She was the one undergoing a transformation, and she was all alone.

Moira dragged herself to the bed and lay down as quietly as she could. Her back hurt from trying to avoid the Womping Willow. Not being able to transfigure, she had to improvise and that had hurt like hell. The place had a heavy smell, not of mischief as it once did, but of sadness, of things that once were. The place was still torn apart from Sirius' last visit, when he had doubted her loyalty; when she had told him her secret. Moira closed her eyes, trying not to think about it, but it was inevitable, and memories were pretty much all she had to hold on to until all of this was over. So Dumbledore's daughter relaxed her body on top of the tattered covers and let her brain sink to her younger years, to when foes became friends and friends became family.

__

Her eyes weren't blinking as she watched him from afar. She was on her way to Charms when she spotted his class coming back from Herbology. The sight of him made her stop and discretely move behind one of the pillars, just to watch him. She had always hidden it very well, for years in fact, and even with the ring hanging on a chain around her neck, Moira couldn't stop caring for that man. She knew she loved Tom, when she was with him it felt as if she belonged, but when this other boy walked pass her, it was like her soul had gone missing. Of course no one could know, no one knew about Tom either, no one knew what Moira did during Hogsmeade weekends, when she vanished beyond the borders, to meet her secret love.

"Why?" a feminine voice came from behind her followed by a hand upon her shoulder.

Moira turned to find Lilly looking at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Moira said, trying to play confused but Lilly saw right through her, she always had.

She was a year older than Moira and when she got to Hogwarts, Lilly and her became friends in a very strange way. Their friendship sprung out of an argument from which neither wanted to be defended. Since then, they didn't need to talk; the glances they exchanged were enough for them to communicate.

"I know you are seeing someone out of school" Lilly said "What I didn't know was that it was him"

"It isn't!" Moira protested, but Lilly had the upper hand in the conversation. Moira's chocolate brown eyes found Lilly's emerald ones. She couldn't lie, not to her "They are not the same person"

"Two boys? Moira, you surprise me" Lilly mocked.

"It is not like that" Moira said "It is nothing like that at all.."

"I'm all ears" she said, blinking.

Moira looked at her, her eyebrows stitched together on a frown.

"How are they different?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be in this situation" Moira snapped back then paused as a group of Ravenclaws passed them "Why does it have to be so hard?" Moira whispered.

"It isn't" Lilly replied "How do you feel about the secret one? Do you love him?"

"I think so" Moira replied.

"There's no 'think so' in love, Moira. You either do or you don't" Lilly said and turned Moira's shoulders, making her look over at where the Slytherins were "What about him? How do you feel about him?"

"Like I can't breathe" she replied not caring that her cheeks blushed as she admitted her feelings. That was the first time she said things like that out loud.

"I think you got your answer" Lilly said as Moira turned to face her.

"What would you do?" Moira asked.

"Follow my heart" she said with a soft smile "Though I still can't believe yours drifted that way" she looked over Moira's shoulder.

"Even knowing it will be broken?" Moira asked, her words older than her eyes.

"I want to regret something I did and not something I didn't do" she replied "Besides, I don't think it is nice to be secretly meeting a boy, Moira. What reason does he have to hide?"

"He's not hiding, it's just..." as the words left her lips, Moira knew she was lying. Tom was hiding. Of course that meeting the parents of your girlfriend who were a Dark witch and Hogwarts' Headmaster wasn't that easy of a deal, but then again, there was her intuition that always seemed to be extra alert whenever she and Tom were left alone. And his eyes… she always made an extra effort to block her mind when they were together. There were always these precautions she had to take before she met him... spells, and locating potions... how come she had never questioned them before?

"I feel so stupid" Moira said as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"You shouldn't. Love blinds us sometimes. Just think about it carefully before you make a decision"

Moira looked up again with the intention to answer Lilly, but what she saw made all color drain from her already ivory face.

"My bet is on Snape" a familiar masculine voice echoed behind Lilly. Moira's worst nightmare came true: James Potter was standing behind them with the most surprised look upon his face. Beside him stood Peter Pettigrew, with his jaw dropped.

"Shut up, Potter" Lilly replied as Moira closed her eyes, trying to wish it all away "This doesn't concern you"

"No way, Evans! Wait until Sirius finds out about this one" he told Peter.

"NO!" Moira yelled, coming between Lilly and James "Potter, if you breathe a word of this to him or anyone..."

"You'll do what? Tell your daddy?" James taunted.

"You bet I will" Moira challenged and lowered her tone of voice so Lilly wouldn't hear her "I'll tell him you are an unregistered animagus"

James became very pale and so did Peter.

"You wouldn't. You would be telling on Sirius too" James said.

"Dare me" Moira said but her eyes showed how worried she was and James saw it.

"I dare you" he said "You wouldn't expose him if your life depended on it... Snape... what a joke. Come on, Peter"

And they left for class. Moira was shaking so hard Lilly thought smoke was going to come out of her ears. But when Lilly looked upon the girl's face it wasn't hate that was there but pure despair. The bell rang announcing the start of class.

"He can't do this" Moira whispered as she walked "He can't do this"

Charms was horrible as was every other class during the day. Moira couldn't concentrate on anything. She spent dinner at the library, hiding from everyone, afraid that the news was already loose. Finally, at night she left for the common room only to find the four of them talking. As she passed the portrait hole, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter paused only to look at her, but no sign of damage, not yet. Remus even smiled at her. He always smiled at her. Moira gave a quick smile back and rushed upstairs to the dorm room, took a shower and changed for bed. It was her word against James' and she could only claim he was insane and imagining things. She knew Lilly would back her up. But then again, the thought of seeing the look of disgust on Snape's face once he found out made her stomach turn.

No luck in trying to sleep, so Moira just laid back, eyes fixed on the ceiling when a loud noise followed by a scream made her jump out of bed. The girls in her dormitory did the same. They opened the door only to find the common room in mayhem.

"HELP!" yelled Peter from under a table.

Moira looked around and the few people that were in the room were taking cover from something. The others who left the dormitories, including her roommates, quickly came back and locked themselves inside. It didn't take long to see why everyone was so scared. Hanging on the chandelier was a Humprey. A demon like poltergeist that was not supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room unless someone put him there. Someone who knew their magic well.

The weird thing is the creature had a wand on it's bony hand, when they are not suppose to have one. Ten times worst than Peeves, the creature aimed at the students, threw furniture on them, and sent spells all over the place..

"LOOK OUT" Lupin screamed and Moira ducked out of a chair's way.

She kept her head down, trying to aim at the creature, but he kept hitting her with spells. The one getting the worst out of it was Peter. Cornered under a window, the boy had little protection.

"Stay down, James" Sirius yelled but James ignored him.

As James moved to get Peter to safety, a heavy armchair was raised in the air. Moira acted fast but not fast enough. She pushed James and Peter out of harms way, but the armchair hit her hard and pinned her to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Lupin finally hitting the creature's hand. Its wand flew to his hand. Next thing you know, silence went back to the common room as Lupin sent another spell at the creature, turning it to nothing but dust.

"Oh no... no, no, no" Sirius mumbled as he took Moira's hair out of her face. She was lying face down on the floor, the armchair over her body "Wake up, Moira!" Sirius yelled, but Moira didn't move. Everything slowly faded to black.

Moira could hear a familiar sound but she couldn't make it out. Her head hurt a lot but not as much as her body. She opened her eyes slowly, focusing in the dimly lit room around her. She was lying on her back on one of the beds over at the Hospital Wing. Moira looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. As she turned her head, she found sitting in a chair by her bedside, the Headmaster to the school, sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. The sound was coming from the man's long and crooked nose: Albus Dumbledore was snoring. A small smile took hold of Moira's lips as she saw her father by her bedside, but that smile soon vanished as she tried to move. The wave of pain that shot through her made her yelp.

"She's up" her father said fast as he opened his eyes, pushing his half-moon spectacles up his nose, and turning his blue eyes to his daughter "How are you feeling?" he asked, sleep and worry in his voice and face.

"Like I've been hit by an armchair" Moira said softly. Albus smiled in the same way..

"Remus told us what happened" Moira frowned "It was very brave and very irresponsible of you trying to save James and Peter, Moira" he said before smiling "But very Gryffindor"

"Oh, please" Moira replied "If this is what Gryffindors get I'll take Slytherin any day" she looked at her father. Had James told the school already? "So... what about the Humprey? Who put it there?" Moira asked, trying to keep the thought of her father knowing about her love life from her mind.

"Seventh years Huffle Puffs" her father replied amused "Apparently their loss in Quidditch wasn't so well taken"

"Huffle Puffs? That's new" Moira said before gasping again "When can I leave here?" Moira asked. How could she hide from the school if she was pinned to a Hospital bed?

"You are recovering well, thanks to your... reptile attributions..." he said in a lower tone of voice "Go back to sleep. I have to floo your mother... tell her you are alright"

"Where is she?" Moira asked, making her father look at her from the top of his half moon spectacles "I just fancied a talk with her"

Dumbledore nodded and Moira just knew she had to get better at lying.

"She is in Italy. She should be here for your birthday, though"

"She never misses them" Moira smiled.

"No... she doesn't" Dumbledore replied in the same manner "Now get some rest. Maybe you can floo her tomorrow" he said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

There was nothing she could do but wait. She was going to tell her mother about both of them... maybe she could give her some advice. Moira knew she was going to be lectured about meeting a boy in secret, but she had to tell her mother... she missed their talks and only she could help her out with this.

Moira was almost asleep when she heard something that made her eyes snap open. Without moving her face, her eyes searched the whole room, but there was no one there but her. She frowned as the noise she heard sounded again, and this time, she identified it coming from her left side. She turned her head around and in a quick movement, reached into the air, and pulled an invisibility layer to discover James Potter underneath it.

"How did you..." he started, startled.

"You breathe too loud" Moira cut him off "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" she asked a bit too firmly, sending pain all over her body again.

"Er... well..." James said as his eyes searched her face. It wasn't a very common thing for James Potter to be speechless and that clearly bothered him "Fine... I'll just say it..." he took in a breath "Thank you... for helping me out"

Moira snorted.

"What? I'm apologizing and you're complaining... what is wrong with you?" but before Moira could answer, James raised his hand, asking for silence "Look... I'm trying to say that I am sorry that you got hurt. I thought Remus was going to kill me, and Sirius almost did actually, and Peter kept telling me that I should come over and..."

"Why?" Moira asked.

"Because... because it was my wand that got snatched by the Humfrey" James confessed "I'm sorry"

Moira shrugged. He was about to hurt her so much worse than the creature.

"And I'm not telling anyone about... him" James said with a shudder.

"I don't need your sympathy, Potter" Moira spat.

"I know... Merlin knows I know that, but the thing is that if I tell someone I'll be ruining every chance I have to ever go out with Evans"

Moira's eyebrow got up on her face. That was the James she knew... opportunist... maybe he was the one that should have been placed in Slytherin.

"Just wanted you to know that your secret is safe with me... us... Peter is bound to secrecy as well"

Moira nodded, not letting show how relieved she really was. James smiled awkwardly and turned to leave.

"I still think it's gross, though" James said under his breath.

"Shut up, Potter" Moira replied as James walked toward the exit "Who put you up to this? Apologizing to me? Sirius or Remus?" Moira asked, making James turn to face her.

"They don't know I'm here" he said softly, then his expression changed "And if you tell them..."

"I won't…" Moira said "But it would be nice to tell Lilly. She'll see you're not that big headed as she thinks you are"

James studied her from a far, and Moira could see he was weighting his options. Hands on his pockets, biting his lower lip, hair messed up, James Potter was doing some thorough thinking.

"Would you?" he asked, a hint of a smile upon his face. Moira nodded and the shadow of a smile made its presence known "Oh… here" James said as he made his way toward her again "Peter sent these for you"

"Unicorn tears" Moira said as she opened the package of sweets.

"They are his favorite" James said, taking some from Moira's hand "He never lets any of us have any. I guess it's his way of thanking you" Moira nodded.

"He seems so uneasy" Moira said as she ate the candy "Looking nervous all the time"

"That's only around you" James replied "He's a rat, you're a snake… food chain and all"

"Oh…" Moira said and looked at James "Sirius told you… about me…"

"Yes…" James said simply, meeting her eyes from behind his glasses "We all know… but it's not fun to black mail you since he also told me Dumbledore knows" James said and Moira nodded with a smile "Besides, Sirius wouldn't let me".

Moira looked at James with different eyes. It was clear he was feeling a little down that him and his friends weren't the only ones to be able to become animagi at an early age. Being annoying was his way of defense against her, and she didn't blame him. Moira didn't like the fact that she was kept away from his little group of friends, who seemed really nice. She had grown up with Sirius and she missed spending time with him. Remus was the nicest man she had ever met, but she rarely had the chance to talk to him, since he was always surrounded by the others, and Peter was pretty much keeping his way clear of her, now she knew why. Then there was James: the most popular guy in school, sharing his post with Sirius. James seemed to be nice, but since the first time he had set eyes on Moira, he had been judgmental and that hurt. Now, looking and hearing him without his friends around him, Moira saw that there was more to James Potter than meets the eye. Lilly would be glad to hear it.

"Full moon is in a week" Moira said "I know you guys have a lot of fun, but just be careful" Moira said, her eyes on his "They'll follow you, Potter… make sure they are all safe"

James stood there for a moment, looking at Moira as if it were the very first time he really see her.

"I will" James said and got up, his footsteps echoing in the ward, invisibility cloak in one hand "I was going to ask you to come with us one night, but then you'll think I've soften up, so I'll just have Remus ask you" James said as he moved toward the door.

"Ok" Moira answered "Thank Peter for me and tell him that rats are not on my diet" she said and heard James chuckle as he disappeared under the cloak.

"AH!" Moira gasped as she felt the scar on her back burn stronger than ever before. As it burned, her head started to throb and Moira opened her eyes very wide "Peter" she whispered "He knows… Tom knows…"

Moira rolled out of bed, and moved toward the exit of the Shack, as best as she could. She had to find Snape, she had to tell him about Peter knowing of her affections… she had to tell him to be careful. But the scar burning on her back only made things worse. She could feel Voldemort. He was very happy about something and that hurt like hell.

Moira made her way to the tunnel that took her back to the passageway under the tree, but she was too weak to keep up. Breath was beginning to escape her when the scar burned worse than ever and she fell to the ground, shutting her eyes tight as another memory filled her mind, but this one was not her own.

__

He unlocked the door as if he had a spare key to the house. Thunder rumbled outside as the tall figure made his way into the living room. He didn't call for anyone nor did he hear anything moving. She was waiting for him by a tall window, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Care for one, Tom?" Tsarina asked as she sipped from her glass, her eyes watching him from over the rim.

"Elegant" a strong but even voice replied in the dark " I expected nothing less from you" he replied as he walked toward her.

Red eyes gleaming, but still resembling his former self, looking no older than 16. Tsarina smiled.

"Nice choice of looks" she said as she put her glass down on the table beside her, her eyes not leaving his "You were quite handsome, you know" she said "No wonder she cared for you… of course the spell helped too… a lot actually"

Voldemort's lips curled as he heard her remarks. Tsarina didn't move.

"Tell me something" she said, staring right into his eyes, not one flicker of fear in hers "Did you really believe you were going to get her to your side?" he didn't answer "You didn't need her, so I'm thinking that your efforts were only an attempt to get back at my husband" she clicked her tongue "So childish, Tom, I mean… really"

"Does it really matter now?" he said with a mocking smile, and Tsarina knew he was hiding something. The damn wizard was a great occlumens! "After I'm through with you, she'll be next on the list" he took one step closer to Tsarina, who didn't move. His eyes, though red, were extremely cold "One by one, your lineage will fall"

"Yes, they will" Tsarina agreed "But not by your hand. To that I swear" the wine glass on the table shattered "A half blood…" she said with disgust "Salazar would have been ashamed of his heir"

Voldemort's lips became even thinner and the first spell hit Tsarina. She deflected it, but its strength sent her across the room to knock her back against the wall and fall to the floor. Red whine dripped from the table to the wooden floor.

"Now it's my turn to ask" Voldemort said as he took his time to get closer to Tsarina "Did you really think I would just send one curse and get it over with?" he pulled her up by her shoulders to face him, blood fell from her forehead "No, no, no… I'll bid my time until you beg me to kill you"

Tsarina simply laughed at him.

"Then you better show me something more than this" she replied and it was her turn to send a spell his way, making him fall backwards, giving room between them "I'm a tough witch to kill, Tom. Let's see if you're up to the challenge"

"No" Moira whispered as she saw everything. Bellow her, the grounds started to shake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as she ran into the group of Aurors entering the castle.

"Dearest Chloe" Ethan smiled as he met her and took her hand in his. His eyes met Moody's "Would you come with us?" Ethan asked Chloe as they continued to walk beside Justine toward Dumbledore's office."Ethan?" Chloe asked amazed "For Merlin's beard, I didn't know you were coming here…."

"I just hoped it would have been for a better reason" Ethan said as he offered his arm for Chloe to take, and she did.

Justine walked in front with Ethan, and now Chloe, on one side and Moody on the other. Behind her, Snape and the younger Auror followed. Snape noticed the boy was avoiding the older Aurors.

"Go on" Snape whispered loud enough for Justine to hear "I have to take care of something"

Justine nodded without turning her head as she led the others to Dumbledore. Snape stopped and as the younger Auror was passing by him. He caught his sleeve, what made the man stop and stare at him. As Snape saw, for the first time, the boy looking at him, he recognized those eyes… and they belonged to someone else. Without letting show the sudden mixture of anger and fear that rose inside of him, Snape pulled the young man down a flight of stairs and into a small room.

As they got into the room, Snape slammed the door shut, sending clouds of dust everywhere. He turned to face the man and found him staring at him, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile upon his face.

"What are you doing here, Maeve?" Snape spat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come in" Dumbledore said and saw Ethan Leery, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, Justine Lorcan and his sister-in-law, Chloe Craine Dumbledore, come into the room "Well… I didn't expect you all here so soon" he said with a sad smile and worry in his eyes.

The group got into the room, Justine closed the door behind her and Dumbledore just knew that something was incredibly wrong. He was feeling danger coming closer to him and his daughter ever since Salazar told him that she wouldn't make it. And now, looking at all of the witches and wizards in his office, he knew that bad news, worse news, were coming his way. But Moira was Tsarina's daughter too, and that meant she was stronger than an average witch, so whatever came their way, he was sure they would be able to fight it.

"You better sit down, Albus" Ethan said as he approached the Headmaster.

"What is this all about?" Justine asked as she sat down next to Chloe "Moira only asked for Ethan to be here for the transfer" she turned to Alastor "What is _really_ going on?".

Moody and Ethan stood in front of Albus Dumbledore and gave them the news without any more delays. Chloe replied that it couldn't be true as she started to sob into Justine's arms. Justine tried to console Chloe when her own eyes couldn't stop crying. Dumbledores knees didn't support his weight and the Headmaster had to be helped down into an armchair. Salazar had been right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AH!" Harry yelled as his hand found his forehead.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked.

"Get Sirius…" Harry whispered under his breath, eyes shut tight, than another shot of pain to his forehead made him scream again.

"SIRIUS! IN HERE!" Ron yelled by the door to his room and in a few seconds, Sirius Black was beside him as was the whole Weasley family.

"Harry, Harry… what's wrong" Sirius asked as he tried to take Harry's hands from his face.

"I see her" Harry said as he tried to open but the pain made him shut his eyes tight again "She's in pain and she's all alone"

"Calm down, Harry" Sirius said, taking his godson into his arms. As Arthur and Molly came into the room, Sirius turned to them.

"See who?" Ginny asked and the twins shrugged.

"Oh my…. it started" Molly whispered.

"Something's wrong" Arthur said as his eyes met Sirius'.

"It's too soon" Sirius completed as Harry stirred in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Funny. You people put barriers up, but we can simply walk through the gates and nothing happens. Then again, I guess students' parents are out of the hook, huh?" she asked but Snape didn't move "Fine… you caught me" the young Auror said, making him frown "It took you long enough, though" she looked at him "Let me guess… my eyes gave me away... again?"

"Moody… how did you slip past Moody?" Snape asked in his low voice.

Maeve's eyes opened wide.

"Magic" she whispered with a laugh. Snape crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her, still in the Auror's body "Let me try it one more time"

Snape's heart dropped to his stomach. In front of him, the young Auror was no longer a man, but morphed into a beautiful woman dressed in black. Her hair hung down her shoulders, the color of rich chocolate in each strand. Her eyes looked at his as her pouty lips, the lower slightly thicker than the upper, parted. Moira was walking toward him, but still, the look in her eyes was different.

"What about now?" Maeve asked in Moira's voice as her hand slithered around Snape's neck. She even smelled like Moira. Snape didn't move but concentrated on her eyes.

"You can't copy class, Maeve" he spat as he took her arms away from him.

Maeve's eyes hardened and she morphed back to her usual look: shoulder length silver blond hair, dark garments and gray eyes screaming for revenge. 

"What do you want?" Snape said bitterly.

"Oh… many, many things, my dear Severus" she said "But right now, I just want to see her face when she gets the news" Snape frowned as his eyes silently questioned her "Too bad I won't be here for that"

"For what?" Snape asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you" she said with a smile "It is a secret".

At that, Snape flung at Maeve, gripping her by her wrists and pulling her closer to him, so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Don't play with me" Snape hissed between clenched teeth "Don't you _dare_, play with me"

"I'm not, Severus... you are the one who is trying to fool us all" she said, her cold, gray eyes piercing his "You swear loyalty to the Dark Lord and yet, you covet what's his... that is not nice at all" she smiled.

Snape's grip got firmer before he tossed Maeve away from him. His face was blank of all emotion.

"You are mad" he said calmly "I think you are confusing me with Laois"

Maeve smiled.

"Oh... see... you saw them kiss, didn't you? Although I must say a kiss isn't always just a kiss" she said and saw him frown lightly before his face turned unreadable again "Are you going to tell me you've forgotten?" Maeve asked as she moved toward him "All those times... whispering in my ear..."

"Stop it" he said simply as she circled him.

"What? Suddenly, she comes back and you forget where I live" Maeve said as she stepped in front of him, inches away from him but not touching "I'm not jealous Severus... I'm craving" she whispered into his lips before taking them in hers.

Snape regretted the moment he let her get closer. Everything felt wrong. Every time they had shared a bed came back to him and as much releasing as it had been, now it felt simply wrong. Maeve was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that, but beauty wasn't everything in a woman. Suddenly, Snape felt unable to get away from her. Maeve's curves, her lips fit into him perfectly, and as much as his mind screamed to let go, his body reacted otherwise and he thought he had become a victim of a spell... only he didn't. Maeve felt like that, right like that, because she had morphed once again. Snape opened his eyes and saw Moira in his arms, her arms around him, pulling his body closer to hers.

"I won't tell anyone" Maeve whispered by Snape's ear before kissing his earlobe "Take me, Severus... take her"

Snape froze. It shouldn't happen this way. It _won't_ happen this way.

"Tell me what do you want... what are you really doing here, Maeve?" Snape said, apparently in control of his actions. Maeve, looking, sounding and smelling like Moira was still attached to him.

Maeve chuckled in Moira's voice, and Snape felt shivers go down his spine. She, then, pulled him closer and whispered her answer into his ear. As he heard what made his soul scream, a sharp pain made him curve his body forward. Blood fell freely from the wound on his side, through the handle of an antique looking dagger, to Maeve's alabaster hand. His black eyes met hers, still chocolate brown, like Moira's.

"Sorry, Severus" Maeve said without any trace of emotion on her face "Got to soften you up. But I guess she already took care of that"

Just as she pulled the dagger out of him, making him drop to the floor, the grounds started to shake.

"Just in time. Good girl" Maeve said as she pulled out her wand and placed a guarding spell on the dagger, not letting the blood get out of it, then she placed it inside her robes. With a wave of her hand, glass broke around her and old things pilled on the dusty shelves of the basement fell all over the place, including a sharp piece of glass that flew directly to Snape's wound. The Potions Master grunted and saw Maeve fade to black in front of him.

"It was good, Severus... pity it had to end this way" Maeve said coldly as she stepped over him, assumed the form of the Auror and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Justine?" Tonks called from the outside of the gates "Justine, what's wrong?"

The older Auror opened the gates in a hurry. Her hands worked fast, undoing locks, taking down some spells, but her eyes showed much more. Justine's colorful eyes were lost in thought as she tried not to burst into despair. It just couldn't be true. They had won a war before and they were going to win it again… but how could they do that without… Justine opened the gates, refusing to think about it much longer. Without saying a word, she stepped back and let the dozens of Aurors inside Hogwarts grounds, but Tonks knew better.

"In the Great Hall" was all Justine had to say to move them. Tonks stayed behind.

"What happened?" she asked as her friend and superior closed the gates.

"So much I don't even know where to begin" Justine said "What's the name of that Auror you sent ahead? I can't find him and…"

"What?" Tonks frowned "I didn't send anyone ahead"

Justine froze as her eyes found Tonks'. Just as she the last ward was put up, the ground started to shake. The Aurors going up to the castle took out their wands. It was a violent tremor, but the witches and wizards managed to remain standing. It lasted only a few seconds and then Tonks' eyes fell on Justine's. She was looking at the gates, at the Aurors. There were so many… anyone could have gone through and… she was so stupid!

"We have to find her" Justine whispered as she ran toward the castle, Tonks behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"REMUS!" Abby screamed from the bed "REMUS!" she yelled as she held her head between her hands, eyes shut tightly.

Lupin came running from the bathroom as he heard her cry. Pants on, shirt half opened, wet hair and no shoes, Lupin got on the bed and held Abby against him.

"I'm here, I'm here" he said as he held her. Fear washed over him as he tried to calm her down.

"No" Abby mumbled as she rocked back and forth, her eyes shut "It can't be true..." and she gasped.

"Abby, what is it?" Remus panicked.

Another gasp and a splutter of blood on white sheets. Abby's nose was bleeding.

"Find Moira... find her NOW" she yelled.

"I'm not leaving you alone..."

"There's no time!" she yelled. Her eyes found his "Go" she whispered and that was enough for Remus run out the door. As soon as he left the room, the grounds started to shake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moira was crawling toward the exit but the pain was too strong. Her eyes would open but as the visions came back, she would shut them tight and wish for them to stop, but they only became clearer. Parts of the tunnel fell upon her as the ground shook, covering her with dust and earth. Then suddenly, everything went very still. Moira, who was gripping down her head in her hands, froze in place as she felt the ground still beneath her. Slowly, the young witch looked up, making sure it was safe to move, only to be found wrong.

As Moira turned her body on the floor, so that she was facing up, she saw what made her heart stop: two red eyes were looking straight at her. The figure of Tom Riddle as he would be like today, with slits for nostrils and red snake like eyes was slowly walking toward her.

"No... you can't be here" she whispered as she instinctively started to drag her body toward the exit.

But Voldemort continued to advance upon her, slowly, enjoying the fear he was causing. The tunnel seemed longer and Moira couldn't find the strength to pull herself up and run. Her head hurt again as another vision came to mind. Her mother was running up the stairs followed closely by Voldemort. Moira turned to look at her pursuer but only found the body of her dead mother on the floor.

"NO!" she yelled. The body changed and it was Snape, cold and bleeding now "THIS ISN'T REAL!" she screamed as the form shifted again and, one by one, all the people she cared about appeared dead in front of her: her father, Abigail, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and every single member of her family; one after the other. The figure shifted again but didn't show a dead relative or friend, but herself. Moira was looking at a mirror image of herself, but with red, snake like eyes. Her figure wasn't dead, but looking straight at her. In one hand, she held a wand and the other was stained with blood. As the figure advanced, Moira was frozen, unable to move away.

"_Riddikulus_" yelled a voice behind her and her figure turned into nothing more than a piece of lint on the floor before it vanished into thin air. Lupin kneeled beside Moira and as his hand touched her shoulder, she turned to him fast.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled when she saw him.

"Moira... Moira, it's me" Lupin said as he held her by her upper arms, forcing her to stop moving and look into his eyes "It's me" he whispered as he saw her face wet from sweat and tears she didn't feel fall "It's alright now" he said as he held her, feeling her arms go around his neck and clenching to him like a child to a parent after been awaken from a nightmare.

"I saw her and... I... I killed them all" she trembled.

"Shhhh..." Lupin said as he stood up, pulling her up with him "Let's get you out of here"

Lupin led the way out of the willow and into the castle, supporting Moira as he went. Using several secret passages he knew around the grounds, he hurried his steps and managed to get Moira to her room without being seen. He sat her down in an armchair and moved to the fireplace. He picked up a handful of powder that was on a box on the mantelpiece, threw it on the crate and called for Abby.

It took her a few seconds before Abby's head appeared on Moira's fireplace. She didn't look well at all. Before Lupin could ask what was wrong, Abby shook her head.

"Stay with her" she said softly "I saw something else..."

In a flash, as if awaken from a trance, Moira snapped her head around meeting Abby's glance.

"What did you see?" Moira asked in a shaky voice, but Abby didn't answer. Moira's eyes went very wide on her face "Please, tell me they are all alright"

"We are all fine... don't worry about us..." Abby said, her big blue eyes not blinking.

"Who?" Moira asked but Abby's eyes gave her the answer. Moira didn't need to use magic to communicate with her cousin: he eyes said it all. Moira's hand traveled to her mouth and her body started to spasm as she sobbed.

Lupin couldn't do anything but hold her against him and look at Abby for the answer.

"I'm going to get help and try to find him" Abby said quietly "Stay with her, Remus"

"Find who, Abby?" Lupin asked.

"Severus" she replied and Lupin held Moira tighter, feeling her trying to stop her tears but unable to do so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So?" Lucius asked as he sat comfortably on the inside of the antique looking car.

"All done" Maeve said in her soft voice "Can you believe the barriers don't work against us? They have absolutely no idea who they are dealing with" she snorted "Parents can be very dangerous"

Lucius grinned. His cold eyes looked at the back seat where the Auror was still unconscious.

"_Obliviate_" he said as he pointed his wand at the man "Let's take him back. He won't know what hit him"

Maeve nodded and an evil smile broke upon her face.

"No... he won't"

"Did he see you? The real you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but he won't remember it" Maeve said, not sounding so happy about it.

"For Merlin's sake, Maeve, you were supposed to hurt him, to get the spell on the way, not to kill the man" Lucius asked between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I didn't" Maeve said, her own gray eyes meeting her brother's "But by the time the spell works, if I know him like I think I do, he'll be hoping I had"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How am I going to tell her?" Albus Dumbledore asked more to himself than to the mass of people around him. His shoulders weren't squared with his posture anymore, but forward, as if they couldn't handle the weight upon them. His blue eyes were sad beyond belief behind his half moon spectacles and his voice, usually energetic, was hoarse.

All around him were Aurors making almost impossible to see the teachers' chairs beside the Headmaster's in the Great Hall. There were at least twenty wizards and witches around him, plus the teachers: all now knowing of the terrible news Ethan Leery and Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody had brought to Hogwarts.

"There must be some way around this" he said as his blue eyes found Ethan's.

"If there were, I'd be the first to tell you, my friend" Ethan replied softly "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do"

Chloe was in Aberforth's arms, still crying. She jumped up when Justine picked one of the chairs up and threw it against a wall, reducing it to small pieces. Moody looked at her, but Albus shook his head.

"I forbade her to use magic... I thought the spells were coming off wrong because of the proximity of Halloween and you know what she said?" Justine asked, clearly holding back tears "She said that that was a great opportunity for _him_" she ended with disgust "And she was right".

"This war will end before it even starts" one Auror said quietly.

"What about Harry Potter?" Tonks asked "He defeated _him_ once..."

"He's not enough" Moody said, making the breath around the room be held by its occupants "Moira is many times stronger than the boy, but the prophecy..." he looked at Dumbledore "Harry won once, when Dumbledore was still around. I'm afraid that if this... if what we fear comes to pass, we won't be so lucky"

"What are you saying, Alastor?" Justine asked, anger and fear upon her face.

"I'm saying Moira better be stronger than we think she is"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abigail ran. Every door she passed, she opened, looking for signs of Snape, but found nothing. The vision was clear but not the place he was at. Moira was with him in her vision, something couldn't possibly be right, since Remus had found her. Abby remembered the vision she had had of Snape trying to kill Moira. It would be the first one not to come true and she didn't know how she felt about that, since the one she had just had was of something exactly opposite. If it came to happen, that meant Snape had to recover, but her cousin would be in danger. If it didn't happen, it meant that the present was even worst for both of them.

Abigail passed one door that led to a kind of storage room and stopped as she saw a silvery form leave through it. She turned around to see the Bloody Baron looking at her from mid air. He simply nodded and she opened the door.

"I'll seek help" was all the ghost from the Slytherin House told her.

Inside, the smell of humidity was very strong. Abby walked carefully, wand in hand as she saw the debris from the quake around the room. It didn't take long for her to find Snape lying on the floor, a pool of blood under him and a piece of glass deep into his flesh.

Without being able to say anything, Abby kneeled down beside him, supporting his head with her hands.

"Please, don't die on me, Severus..." she pleaded while she focused on all the healing spells she could remember.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moira had run out of tears. Lupin held her against him until he felt her body stop moving, until she was too tired to keep crying. He was seated on the floor, his back against her four poster bed and Moira in his arms, her head resting just beneath his chin. He wanted to ask, wanted to know what had happened, what had she seen that had frightened her enough not to be able to fight a Boggart, but he was scared. He had never seen Moira like this, in tears like this, despaired like this, and, for the first time, he feared she wasn't going to pull herself together.

"A sickle for your thoughts" Remus whispered as his fingers ran through Moira's hair.

For a moment, Moira didn't move and Lupin imagined she was either ready to lie to him or controlling herself not to break down again. She then sat up, her back against him.

"How do you do it?" she asked simply, her voice was hoarse but firm. Lupin felt his heart sink. He knew exactly what she meant without her having to complete the question.

"I just..." Moira started but fell silent. She then turned to Lupin; her big almond shaped eyes that held the richest brown in them were still red from crying and it broke his heart to see her like that "I can feel it taking over, Remus... Darkness... and sometimes I think I like it" she said before her voice cracked and she had to close her eyes to keep control. She opened them again to find his staring at her "This isn't like anything I've felt before"

"I've heard that it takes a while to adjust" he spoke softly, as if explaining something to a student. Moira fell silent and looked away from him, and Lupin just knew her thoughts were far away from that room "You only need time, Moira. You'll be fine... trust me"

"It is all a mystery, isn't it?" Moira asked, her eyes lost "We teach others to defend themselves against the Dark Arts and there's nothing either of us can do to stop it" she turned to him "I've always been there for you, Remus, but I never understood what really went on during full moons before now"

"What happened today, Moira?" Lupin asked, his hand finding hers. They both stayed silent for moments until her voice, soft but hoarse, spoke again.

"I couldn't breathe" she said as she squeeze Lupin's hand and sighed "It hurt so much... it still does. It started with a memory and..." she said before she had to fall silent again. Moira closed her eyes and, for a moment, Lupin thought she was going to faint, but she simply sighed as silent tears left her eyes. She let her head hang down.

"Peter knows" she said simply and when she didn't hear Lupin ask anything, Moira looked up at him. His eyes were asking it for him, under a frown "When we were younger, Peter found out about my... affections" Moira said before taking a deep breath, letting her well kept secret find a new bearer.

"Severus?" he asked. Moira didn't even blink "Was... he was the one you were in love with when..." Lupin asked and Moira nodded, biting down her lower lip "He still is the one, isn't he?" he asked tenderly even though deep down he had always known.

And Moira nodded again, as her hands traveled to her face. Lupin embraced her once more, as she tried to contain her tears.

"I made a target out of him" she said between sobs "I never meant to..."

"We are all targets, love... and that is not your fault" Lupin said, his arms going around her tight.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Remus... please... don't let me hurt anyone else" she pleaded.

"You didn't, Moira. That wasn't your fault..." Lupin started but was interrupted by Moira, who was now facing him, her hands firmly around his arms.

"Yes, it was and I know it will happen again..." her eyes were open wide, fixed in his "I saw things, Remus... terrible things..."

"Moira, that was a Boggart" Lupin reassured her "That was just a Boggart, love..."

"Promise me... promise me, you'll stop me"

"I can't promise that, Moira..." Lupin said as his hand cupped her face "Just as you couldn't promise me you would put me down if one of my transformations got out of hand"

"Please" she begged "I can't... I..." but Moira couldn't complete the sentence. She got up and ran to the bathroom, banging the door closed behind her. Lupin heard her feel sick inside and moved toward the door. His heart felt empty as he saw what happened to him happen to somebody else.

Lupin took a few steps backwards and sat on her bed, his eyes fixed on the light coming from under the door, waiting for a sign of her. She was a Dark creature as much as he was, they had both made peace with that a long time ago, but they still struggled to control the darkness that ran in their veins. Every month, of every year, Remus had to let the wolf take control and that still frightened him; now more than before. Moira dealt with that every single second of every single day... and it was only getting worse.

Lupin sighed as he waited, and felt a bit of relief when he heard the water running in the sink. When he was invited to rejoin the Hogwarts staff, Lupin knew it would mean getting in and out of trouble, but, when he found out that Moira was coming back, then Sirius got free, and Abigail joined them, he thought things would be easier, better... he was wrong. It was like the first war all over again.

"Remus? What are you doing _here_?" Sirius asked from the fireplace. Green flames framed his head as he looked at Lupin. Harry's voice was asking what was wrong in the background.

"We got into trouble" Lupin replied as he walked around Moira's bed and toward the fireplace. He stopped when he saw Sirius staring at him: he was still half dressed and with no shoes on "Not _that_ kind of trouble, Sirius" he said and kneeled down in front of the fireplace.

"Oh... but is everything ok? Where's Moira? Harry here saw something and we wanted to make sure she's alright" he said, not telling the entire truth to his friend.

Lupin explained, but left out the part that Moira had confided in him. He told Sirius about the quake, about how Moira was devastated about Snape getting hurt in the process. Sirius was going to make some stupid remark about Snape, but Lupin's eyes told him otherwise.

"Something else happened to her that she's not telling. She is scared of her shadow, Padfoot. I never saw her like this before"

"That's because she never felt like this before" Sirius replied, his eyes at the bathroom's door; the place was now silent "Everyone is alright, Harry" Sirius said out loud, shutting up Harry's questions. He looked at Lupin.

"How are you handling everything?" Lupin asked and Sirius knew he was worried. Half of his life spent in Azkaban and the past two years running from the authorities could make a man lose his sense of right and wrong, but not Sirius Black.

"Fine" Sirius said with a cool smile "I'm where I was supposed to have been, Moony" his black eyes shone with pride. He was taking care of his godson, and that, as hard a task as it could be, made everything he's been through worth it.

"Watch over Fithi, Moony" he said, remembering Moira's animagus nickname.

"I will... take care of Harry"

"Will do" he said "Anything else happens, let me know" Lupin nodded and Sirius' head disappeared in the flames.

Lupin stood up, pointed his wand to himself, performed a cleaning spell and conjured some shoes and the rest of his clothing. For a brief moment Lupin let the promise of better days take over him. The silence in the room was broken by a noise coming from the bathroom. Lupin's senses heightened as he felt the tremor before it actually hit. It wasn't as strong as the first one, and he doubted the others had felt it, but he had and that was enough for him to run to the door.

Before he could reach it, Moira opened it and, without stopping to say a word to him, she stormed out of the room, being followed by Remus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh my... what ... how..." Poppy asked as she kneeled down beside Snape and Abby.

"I don't know, but he needs help, Poppy... he's slipping away" Abby said urgently.

Two Aurors were beside Poppy. One of them, an older one, immediately kneeled down next to Abby and Snape while the other examined the room.

"This was caused by the tremor" one of them said to Abby. His dark eyes already accusing her cousin without saying a word.

Abby narrowed her eyes at the man.

"You either make yourself useful or I'll put an end to your suffering" she hissed.

"And I'll help" Poppy said, her chin held up high.

They didn't need to be told twice. Abby saw one of them take from the inside of their robes a small bottle and throw it on the floor. The bottle cracked and a purple smoke appeared in mid air.

"Saint Mungo's. What is your emergency?" a pleasant voice was heard coming from the smoke.

"We need a vehicle at Hogwarts. Auror priority" one of the Aurors spoke, his eyes on Abby.

"Right away" the voice said before the smoke vanished.

"Find someone who can open the gates" the older Auror instructed the other one, who left in the direction of the Great Hall.

It didn't take long for the bells coming from the medical unit to be heard all over the castle.Two healers came into the room and stopped as they saw Abby half-holding Snape in her arms. They kneeled down, trying to take some layers of clothing from Snape to take a better look at the wound. As they did, Abby's eyes were found by one of the healers.

"He's too weak... It will take a miracle to…"

"Than start working on it" Abby said dryly.

In a few moments, Snape was placed in a gurney, and led into the vehicle.

"I'm going with him" Poppy said "Tell your uncle what happened"

Paler than usual, icy cold skin, Snape had fallen into unconsciousness and Abby feared he would never wake up.

"Please, Merlin… save him…" Abby whispered as she saw the ancient looking car vanish into a big purple puff "Save us all"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Low whispering filled the Great Hall as the Aurors and teachers passed pieces of parchments around, trying to figure out a way out of this situation, but Albus knew there was no way around it. A firm grip upon his shoulder made him turn around and find his brother's eyes looking at his own.

"She'll pull through this" he said faintly and Albus simply nodded.

"Sir, I think it is best to quarantine Miss Dumbledore and…" an Auror suggested to Dumbledore but was interrupted by Justine's fist to his jaw.

"LORCAN!" Moody yelled from the door, two Aurors beside him. The Auror hit by Justine moved away from her, his hand over his bloody nose.

"She isn't contagious for Merlin's sake!!" Justine exclaimed and let herself loose from Moody's grip. "Sorry" she whispered as her eyes met Dumbledore's.

"I have to agree… it is best to contain her" Moody said and saw Justine look at him with murderous eyes "It is best if Albus doesn't witness the transfer"

"I know your intentions are the best there are, Alastor, but there is nothing you can say or do that will take me away from my daughter" Dumbledore said in a tired but determined voice.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one here with the mind in the right place" Justine said, ignoring Moody's reprimanding look "She'll need all the support she can get in order to get through this... if you want to keep your head upon your body, you better shut your pie hole" Justine said to the Auror with the bloody nose before he could argue with her.

"I'm sorry" Ethan said softly, but loud enough to everyone to hear "But, for her safety and our own, I do believe that is the best choice to keep her away from others" Ethan looked at Albus and his eyes traveled to Chloe "Moira won't be in total control of her actions, of her powers... she's going to go through enough and I don't think guilt has to be added to this"

As Albus was getting ready to argue, the two heavy doors of the Great Hall were pushed open making a loud noise echo inside. Moira came into the room in a stride, her black dress flowing around her like shadows. Lupin followed behind her but stopped as he entered the room.

When the Aurors saw Moira enter, wands were at the ready, and a group of them circled Albus, as if protecting him of some menace. Lupin saw that but apparently Moira didn't, or she didn't care, for she didn't stop until she reached the middle of the room. Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, making the Aurors point their wands at Moira. She ignored them completely, but Lupin didn't. It was as if everything happened in slow motion.

He ran toward her as one Auror pointed his wand at Moira. He saw Justine run toward the man, but she didn't reach him in time. Lupin took out his wand and yelled a protection spell seconds before the purple light that left the Auror's wand hit Moira squarely on the chest. Her body arched forward as it was tossed backward and landed with force on the stone floor.

"STOP IT" Chloe yelled as she tried to run toward Moira, but Moody held her next to him.

"NO!" Lupin yelled as he ran toward her. She didn't move. He took the back of her head in his hand. "Oh, Merlin... no" he whispered as every single healing spell he could remember reached his lips.

Silence held the Great Hall before screams of protest came from the teachers. The Aurors weren't letting them close to Moira. Albus tried to move, but Aberforth caught his arm.

"Wait" he whispered to his brother "Let's prove them wrong... let her come around on her own"

"Damn it! It is one thing to say it and another to do!" the Auror with the broken nose yelled at the one who had attacked Moira "Did you even finished your training?"

"You said to contain her" the other replied "It was just a stunning spell".

"She is getting weaker as we speak, you moron!" Tonks said, making the group look startled at her. She never used language toward anyone "And she's not even armed!"

Justine's eyes were fixed on Moira.

"If she doesn't wake up…" she turned to the Auror "You'll be joining her" Justine turned to Chloe, who was still trying to get past Moody's grip "She'll come around Mrs. Dumbledore… I'm sure you know that" Justine said loud enough only for her to hear.

Chloe stopped moving as her eyes found Justine's. Moody also turned to look at the Auror, who took steps closer to them.

"She is not evil" Chloe said in a tremble whisper "Don't do to her what was done to her mother"

"They won't" Aberforth said firmly as he saw his brother's face looking forward, hoping to see Moira move.

"Is there something else, Lorcan?" Moody asked, his magical eye searching Justine's face.

"I wish there wasn't" she said before telling him about a possible intruder in the castle.

"Come on, love… please" Lupin whispered to Moira, who was getting paler by the second.

"That's enough" Albus said as he got his arm free from his brother's, but as he started to move toward Moira, the sight of Abigail by the door made him stop. The front of her blue dress was tainted with red.

Slowly at first, Abby came into the room, but as her eyes met Lupin's and moved toward the body of her cousin on the floor, she ran and knelt beside them.

"Miss… it's not safe" one Auror said but Abby ignored her.

"Moira… Moira… what happened?" she asked, looking for the answer inside Lupin's eyes.

"She was stunned" he said simply, his eyes moving to the blood stains on her dress. He sensed the smell of it and knew at once it didn't belong to Abby... so it had to belong to Snape.

"What _are_ you, for Merlin's sake?" Abby barked at the Aurors "Aurors or Death Eaters?"

There was quite a commotion when she said that, but before they could get into an argument, Moira's eyes opened and she stirred in Lupin's arms.

"Moira?" Abby asked, her blue eyes looking for her cousin's.

"What… oh" she said and closed her eyes, feeling her head hurt "Pull me up" she asked in barely more than a whisper "Just pull me up"

Lupin exchanged glances with Abby and they both pulled Moira up from the floor. She had to hold on to them to find balance and blinked a few times before her eyes focused in the room. Her chest hurt from the spell and it was hard to breathe. Moira recognized most of the faces around her and they were all looking at her in very different ways. Some teachers held a smile on their faces and an expression of relief, as did her aunt and uncle and Justine. She blinked as her eyes met Ethan's and, although his face looked relieved to see her up and on her feet, his brow showed he was worried. So did Moody's, who was talking in a hushed voice to Justine. Moira didn't like that.

The majority of the Aurors, Moira did not know. They were looking at her with a mixture of fear and wonder. And than there was her father. Moira's gaze met his for a moment but she didn't like how that made her feel, how angry that made her feel, so she turned away.

"That was quite a spell… who cast it?" Moira asked as if she was talking to a student. Her hand on her chest, her voice hoarse but firm, and her eyes searching the room.

"I did" the Auror said, his face held high, not afraid to face his fate.

"Come closer" the Auror didn't move and Moira's deep brown eyes found his hazel ones "You had the courage to hex me, didn't you? So show me why you passed your Auror tests and _come _- _closer_" she said firmly.

The Auror moved between the ones present with his face held high. Justine's eyes followed him and although she knew Moira was going to do something that she wasn't supposed to, she couldn't find the strength to care. The Auror left the protected circle and made his way toward the trio. He knew the blond witch was a Seer and that the wizard was a werewolf, he had seen her before at the Ministry, and the man had a file at the Werewolf Registry, but Moira was new to him. He only knew her by reputation and always thought they gave her way too much credit. She was only a woman after all, but now, looking at her eyes following his every movement, he knew he had been wrong. Although her hair and dress were covered in dirt, her posture was of a confidant queen and her eyes… her eyes were of a predator observing its prey. She didn't have her wand on her, but that didn't make him feel any more confident.

"Never faced a Dark witch before have you?" she asked, her eyes not blinking.

"Moira…" Lupin murmured.

"No" she said to Lupin, but her eyes were on the Auror "That's the right term, Remus. I mean, that is why you are all here isn't it?" she addressed the crowd before she looked back to the Auror "Why did you hex me?"

"The orders were to contain you, Miss" the Auror said.

"There were no such _orders_…" Justine started but Moira's glance toward her made her think twice before continuing.

"I expect all of you in this room will be keen to do the same when the situation asks for it" Moira said firmly, her eyes fixed on the Auror's "You did good" she said before turning her back at him. The Auror bowed awkwardly and moved away toward his place.

"He did good?" Chloe started but Moira didn't turn to face her.

Her eyes traveled from the blood on the front of Abby's dress to her eyes. The witch blinked slowly and nodded. Moira closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Moira" Chloe called as she shook her away clear of Moody and moved closer to where the three wizards were standing.

"Don't... aunt Chloe... just don't" Moira cut her off and finally turned to her "I think I ought to be contained before I hurt someone else" Moira said firmly and before anyone could protest she pointed her long finger to Abby's dress "That is Severus Snape's blood" she said firmly and gasps were her reply "And for that not to happen again, I suggest you do something about it"

"Moira" this time was her father who spoke "This wasn't your fault..."

"_You_ don't get to speak" Moira hissed as her eyes shot a murderous look toward him. She had been broken in Lupin's arms, apparently in control when talking about Snape, but now Moira was standing on her own and only anger ruled her "You don't have the _right_ to say anything to me" she said, her eyes not blinking "You don't know... you'll never know or understand what it's like to be something like me. You don't have a drop of darkness in you"

"That's not true" Dumbledore tried to argue.

"Do you think that darkness is just being able to hurt someone, to throw unforgivables at them? Because it's not. You made a choice, father, a choice I could never have. You saw to that"

"What is she saying, Albus?" Chloe asked.

"You know, don't you, aunt Chloe, that a Dark witch or wizard sees the last moments of the generation preceding theirs? You saw my grandmother die but you didn't feel her feelings, see things through her eyes like my mother did, did you?" Moira asked and Chloe found herself shaking her head "So you have no idea what I saw"

"Moira... you have to understand that are greater things at risk..." Ethan started but Moira cut him off.

"The prophecy again, isn't it? I know all about it because I live by the shadow of it. I know what it says but I am not bringing down my father, not even if right now I really wish it"

"MOIRA" Aberforth exclaimed but the Hall couldn't do anything except hold it's breath.

"You knew she was going to let herself get caught by Voldemort" Moira said, her eyes flashing dangerously at her father "You knew it and yet you did nothing to protect her"

"That was her choice, and you know why" Dumbledore replied.

"Yes... I do... but you could have prevented it. Only you could face him, father, and yet you let her be killed... so I could get stronger... that was your idea of love? Of protection? How could you have been so blind?" Albus just stared at her, in silence "We could have run away, hidden until the other prophecy came to pass, that very same night"

"It was her choice as much as mine, Moira. If I could take it back... "

"DON'T SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Moira yelled, making the Aurors grip their wands tighter "I am tired of your damn pity! I want you to know what you've done to your own daughter!" Moira said as she started to move closer to Dumbledore, her voice rising "Your idea of protection is now tearing me apart! And what I'm feeling, father, can't be love! Love doesn't make me lose control and hurt someone I care about!" Moira paused, her eyes fixed on her father's "I - SAW - HER - DIE!"

Chloe had her hand to her mouth and Lupin felt, rather than saw, Abby sit down on one of the benches by him. Moira was standing in front of the Headmasters chair, her eyes held flames never before seen by Dumbledore, her face blushed from anger and her breathing coming in soft gasps.

"I saw her die through her own eyes" she said between clenched teeth "Voldemort strangled her, father, just like he did to me a few weeks ago… and that is your idea of love…" Moira stepped down "All these Aurors won't protect you from me once the transfer is over. I can feel it... running hot in my veins and there's nothing I can do to stop it" her voice was deadly low as she turned to look at him again "And the irony of all this is that, even after everything you've put me through, I wouldn't think twice to sacrifice my life to you"

That hit Albus worse than any unforgivable curse. With the knowledge he had, with everything she was telling him, Albus Dumbledore never felt so powerless his entire life. Moira wasn't shouting anymore. The room fell silent. Abby and Lupin were thunderstruck as were everyone else in the room and, yet, something inside their hearts agreed with Moira.

"I refuse to be turned into a murderer" she said softly, tiredness in her voice "Just lock me up somewhere until this nightmare is over, because, after it is, I'll grant you your wish, father" she said, her brown eyes cold "I'll leave Hogwarts once and for all" she said as she started for the door.

Silence still filled the Great Hall only to be cut by the sound of Moira's heels on the stone floor. She was reaching Lupin and Abigail when what her father said made her stop.

"You're dying, Moira" his voice echoed in the room. He didn't yell it, but what he said was enough to echo in the room louder than thunder. Moira stopped but didn't turn to face him.

At first, she thought it was another lie, something made up to protect her, to try and explain how weak she was feeling; but when Moira heard Abby whisper "no", her knees felt weak. At that precise moment, Moira knew it was true. The gasp caught in her cousin's throat, the pain in her father's voice, and she knew that there was no way out of this one.

"Everything had been planned since the beginning" Ethan said in his hoarse voice as he walked toward Moira, who still had her back turned to the Hall "Every single attack in Hogwarts since your arrival had only one purpose and that was to unbalance the magic around you"

"What?" Moira spat as she turned to face Ethan.

"That is why the Mordred came along, that is why Voldemort tried to take Harry Potter into White Death and then attacked you, that is why Abby was possessed and Remus was poisoned. Every single spell and bit of magic used in these situations had the only purpose to weaken you" Ethan said calmly "A transfer of power is painful for the body and for the soul, Moira, but you could undergo it fine if it weren't for all of this"

"Why?" Moira said simply as she turned to face the crowd "Why go through all this trouble?"

"Because there was no way of reaching you at Hogwarts other than this. He took his time to get you weak enough so you don't survive the transfer. I'm sorry that I only found out about the unbalance this morning"

Moira looked from Ethan to her father.

"I'm not dying by that half-blood's hands" she said coldly, but the edge in her voice showed her true feelings "Although, from where I'm standing, he'd be doing you all a favor" she said.

"No, he's not" Ethan said softly "He's making the prophecy against your father come true"

Moira's face got very pale, very quickly.

"There's _nothing_ he can do that will make me hurt my father, do you understand?" Moira said firmly, her heart beating extremely fast against her chest.

"By killing you, he'll be killing me" Albus said, his voice hoarse and his eyes fixed on his daughter's "You are everything to me, child, even if you don't believe it"

Moira took a step backward and would have fallen to the floor, weren't for Abby and Lupin, who helped her down to one of the benches.

"This can't be happening" Moira said more to herself than to the others in the room. Abby and Lupin each sat on either side of her, trying to hold on to their own emotions, but finding very difficult to do so.

"No, it can't!" Chloe said "There just has to be some way around this"

"There's no way around Dark magic, Chloe... not like this" Moody answered.

"Is there a chance I..." Moira started but stopped. She just couldn't complete the sentence.

"You would have more chances were you not a pure blood" Ethan said as he reached her "The magic in you is too strong, too pure" his hands found hers and their eyes met "I'm so sorry"

"Then I have a chance?" Moira asked, her eyes desperately looking for any sigh of hope in her godfather's eyes.

"One in a million" Ethan replied, his heart breaking all over again.

"That is why this whole crazy idea about containing you, Moira" Moody said.

"What the eyes don't see, the heart doesn't feel" Moira said, her eyes closed "Can the transfer happen outside of Hogwarts?"

"No" it was the first thing McGongall said since the whole argument had started "The magic around the school, the barriers, they help to keep you alive. Outside... you..."

"I won't last until Halloween" Moira completed and nodded. The bastard had everything planned for when they met again, every single detail and she didn't see it coming. Damn him to hell! She is a Craine woman and that was enough for her to make her fight him again, and again, until her last breath escaped her "Well... I agree then..." she shot as she got up "The plan remains the same. Lock me up, seal the walls. I think a silencing spell is in order too"

Moira looked around the room; it was very different from when she had entered it. Every teacher, every Auror had a sad look upon their faces and Moira hated that.

"When I get out of that room, because I will, you better be ready for war" her eyes met her fathers "I said I wouldn't kill you and I'm keeping my word" she turned and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"Set some things in order" Moira said as she reached the door and turned to the occupants of the Great Hall "I have one chance and I'm taking it. Just in case that fails, my ex will have eternity to regret ever meeting me"

And she left the Hall. Lupin and Abigail stood there, looking at the open doors as if Moira was still standing there. Albus looked twice as old as he really was and his eyes stung from holding back tears. Chloe was standing next to her husband who held her tightly around the shoulders. They were all just too much in shock to argue or even cry.

"So? What are you waiting for? You heard the woman" Justine said as she looked at Moody "Let's hit the bastard with everything we can!"

"You can bet on that" Flitwick said and Sprout was nodding by him.

"Search every inch of this castle and grounds and bring me everything you can find related to this so called ancient evil" Moody instructed the Aurors.

"Do you think this possible intruder had something to do with this?" Justine asked Moody.

"Maybe, but I bet my wand that he already left" Moody said, both of his eyes on Justine "But I'll find him… don't worry about that"

"I'd like to ask you to find out also what happened to Severus" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Sir, it was the tremor... it was an accident" one of the Aurors who helped Snape replied.

"There are no accidents at Hogwarts" Moody said "We'll investigate, Albus" and it was enough to set things in motion.

One by one, the staff and guests divided themselves into groups, trying to help as best as they could. There wasn't much hope to go around, but enough to fight for.


	17. or Treat

__

I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it´s wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won´t let me be right  
´Cause I´m drowned in you  
And I won´t pull through  
Without you by my side  
  
I´d give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I´d risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
´cause I can´t go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I´d give my all for your love tonight

My all, Mariah Carey

****

Chapter 17

…or Treat

"They are all fine" Sirius said as he moved out of the Weasleys fireplace and got back to his feet "Remus just told me they all got a bit of a tremor there, but everything is back in place"

"What about Professor Craine?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes searching Sirius' "Is she alright?"

Molly looked from Harry to Arthur, who caught Sirius' eyes and nodded.

"Upstairs everyone!" Molly called.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, but Ron pulled her by her elbow and left with his brothers.

"Don't ask. He'll tell us later" Ron said as the kids disappeared into the second floor of the house, leaving Harry, Sirius, Molly and Arthur in the leaving room.

"Something's wrong with her, isn't it?" Harry asked as he was led to sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Molly and Arthur each sat beside him, as Sirius sat in front of him, at the edge of a coffee table.

"Something very special is going to happen to Professor Craine, Harry" Arthur explained "You see, fifteen years after the death of a Dark witch or wizard, the next generation, if there's any, gets the previous one's powers. The fathers passed them onto the sons, and the mothers to their daughters. This Halloween, it will be the fifteenth since Moira's mother died"

"She died on the same night as my parents.. I know this" Harry said and looked at Sirius.

"By the hands of the same damn wizard too" Sirius completed and got a look from Molly for using language.

"But why did I see her? What does she have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Sirius replied quickly "She has a connection with Voldemort (Molly and Arthur hissed) just like you do, but in a different way" Sirius said the last part fast.

"That is why when she feels something coming from him, you do too and vice-versa" said Arthur.

"He tried to hurt her again, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Probably" Molly said, getting Harry's hands in her own "She was engaged to him, Harry, and helped in his fall. Not as much as you, but she helped" she said as her hand traveled through Harry's hair, making his scar visible. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Anyway, she'll be going through some rough time until Halloween and Voldemort might want to take advantage on that... bastard" Sirius cursed under his breath and it was Molly's turn to clear her throat at him.

"So you might get to see some things as well. That is why we brought you here" Molly said.

Harry nodded and sighed. There was still something he couldn't identify in him that told him something else was happening to her... to him.

"Will she be alright after it?" Harry asked. Molly looked at Arthur.

"Yes" Sirius answered, his eyes on Harry "She'll be just fine"

"What is happening to Professor Craine is something that happens to every wizard when they have Dark backgrounds. It is no secret, but since she has a different connection with You-Know-Who things are more delicate" Arthur explained.

"What he means is that every one in the Ministry is probably shitting their pants of fear of her" Sirius said and before Molly could argue his choice of words, he continued "You know it's true. Come on, Molly, would you let her into your home if you didn't know her? Damn, would you've let me in a couple of years ago if the Ministry hadn't cleared my name?"

"You have a point" Arthur said before Molly could respond "But Moira is a Dumbledore as much as she is a Craine and that counts for something"

"Tsarina Craine was a great woman" Sirius said as he stood up "And she died for a noble cause, Arthur. _That_ counts for something"

"Yes, she was and yes, she did, but no one really knows why she died, Sirius. Why did Voldemort go after her if not to avenge Dumbledore?"

Caught in the act, Sirius looked from Arthur to Molly, and then to Harry. He had to make something up very quickly. Harry had his mother's eyes and that made it very difficult for Sirius to lie since he was never able to lie to Lilly. Unable to lie, Sirius Black took the only option he had: he told his own version of the truth.

"Even so, she died for _our_ cause" Sirius said.

"She did as did so many, unfortunately" Arthur said. The room grew quiet as neither of them dared look in the other person's eyes. Molly had lost members of her family to the Dark Lord before she married Arthur, Sirius had had his share, being locked up in Azkaban because of the betrayal of a friend, and Harry had lost both his parents. It was hard to find a life that hasn't been touched by Darkness and that all was enough for them to resent, even if just a bit, what was happening to Moira. She wasn't evil, they all knew that, but the fact that she could do evil was enough to doubt unwillingly reach their hearts.

"I still remember Dumbledore's face that day" Arthur said in a low voice "It was very late when he shoved Moira into the carriage. She was so young... had barely left Hogwarts. He kept telling her it was for the best, but she wouldn't answer" Arthur got up, Harry's eyes followed him "She was so pale, so... in shock with everything"

"That was probably the worst day and the happiest of many lives" Sirius murmured as he raised his face to meet Harry's.

"Three deaths, one arrest.. "

"One betrayal" Sirius interrupted Arthur. The younger wizard was standing farthest from the group, his back toward them.

"And the end of a Dark period" Arthur conclude.

"It didn't end" Harry said "Voldemort is still alive"

"_Please_... don't say his name in this house" Molly pleaded.

"And now he's getting stronger" Harry got up "And he's coming after her... and after me... again. We have to do something"

"Harry" Sirius strong voice held Harry's attention to his godfather's dark eyes, as he made his way toward him again. Even though Sirius lost so many years wasting away in Azkaban, he still had the confident walk, the deep looking eyes and a strong presence. Sirius Black was getting everything back from his lost years; his appearance, although older, still gorgeous, his friends and the only family left: Harry. And, by the way he held Harry's shoulder, he knew he wasn't about to let Voldemort ruin it all again..

"This time, we'll win... once and for all" Sirius said.

Harry nodded, Sirius let go of him and they both sat back down. Harry lowered his head as he remembered Moira. The way she looked when he first set eyes upon her, how that posture changed when she had held him in his arms and told him she wouldn't let him go. How could the Ministry think she is evil if she saved him?

"But you have to understand, Harry, that once the transfer is over, Professor Craine might not be the same..." Arthur said, carefully measuring every word.

"That is not going to happen, Arthur" Sirius said, warningly.

"It is not a very likely possibility, but measures are being taken to insure that…"

"They'll put her away?!" Harry asked outraged.

"Over my dead body" exclaimed Sirius "Aurors are at Hogwarts to investigate other things, Arthur"

"I know, Sirius. Justine Lorcan told me so herself. But from what I know of Alastor Moody, and I do, he'll want to keep Moira into a very safe place inside the castle, just as a precaution..."

"They can't do that!" Harry said as he stood up "She didn't harm anyone! They can't lock her up for nothing!"

"They did that to me" Sirius said in a low voice, his eyes found Harry "And they have lots of reasons to try and do that to her... but they won't" he looked at Arthur.

"Sirius… there's nothing you can…"

"Moira won't turn on us!" he spat before taking deep breaths and turning his face away from the three wizards. Sirius took a few steps away from the group, but he could feel their gaze on his back "Vold… Tom Riddle is everything she stands against. She _won't_ join him" he said between clenched teeth.

"I think that what worries so many, Sirius, is not that she'll join him, but that a new Dark figure might arise" Arthur whispered. A noise upstairs ignored by the adults, but noticed by Harry, made him realize that Ron, Ginny and the twins were listening to the whole conversation.

"That is why we are all so worried, dear" Molly said "We know that even though what is happening to Professor Craine is something that happens to many wizards…"she looked at Harry with sorrowful eyes "she's too close to you for the Ministry to look the other way"

"Moira would die before she hurt Harry!" Sirius told Molly, outraged she could think such a thing.

"She saved me from Voldemort!" the couple hissed at the name "She fought for my soul, she..." Harry's eyes started to shine brighter and his face blushed "She told me she wouldn't do anything to harm me... she _told_ me that" he looked at Sirius for support and got it.

"And she _will_ keep her word, Harry. Azkaban took many things away from me, but one thing that remains true to this day is that I know my friends. Moira won't _ever_ harm you" he looked at the Weasley couple "_Ever_"

Heavy silence filled the room. Moira Craine Dumbledore had an effect upon him he had never noticed until now... until facing the probability of never seeing her again. Why did he care so much? Why was he feeling so helpless? Harry didn't know, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to know she was going to be safe and, if Sirius told him so, than that was true.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh... that was... interesting" Maeve's voice said as she let her body fall into a expensive looking armchair.

"Did he actually take the bait?" Liam Laois asked as he sipped his brandy, standing opposite from her.

Maeve just nodded, her cold gray eyes smiling at Liam. Underestimate a Malfoy and all you get is revenge. Maeve let her head fall back and sighed. Life was being good to her. In a couple of days, she would have the place she so wished and more than that, she'd know that Moira wasn't going to pop up and ruin things for her... no... Moira would be gone for good. Maeve smiled.

The sitting room at Malfoy Manor was filled with the most expensive furniture, all made out of very dark wood, floor covered by ancient tapestries and the walls filled with what was considered the best taste in art. Maeve was seating comfortably on a expensive looking couch while Liam stood by a tall window, sipping his brandy, his navy blue eyes gleaming at the blonde. To have scored against the "good" side was something to be proud of, but having fooled both Snape and Moira in a castle filled with Aurors was almost a miracle, and Liam didn't believe in miracles.

Lucius Malfoy entered the room and closed the doors behind him only after his wife had joined them. Narcissa was a sight for sore eyes: tall and slim, ivory skin and blue eyes, silver blond hair tied up in an elegant hairdo, dressed in deep green silk from collar bone to ankles, she glided into the room so lightly that it looked like her feet didn't touch the ground. Another prize for the Malfoys. Narcissa sat herself across from Maeve and was joined by Lucius. He stood tall behind her armchair, an accomplished smile upon his face.

"So" Narcissa's soft voice said "Are you going to tell me what happened or should I guess?"

"Everything is in place" Maeve said, still smiling, but this time, at Narcissa "No need to worry your pretty head off"

Narcissa looked at her sister-in-law with despiteful eyes and snorted softly. With one gesture, a wine glass appeared in her hand. Her eyes looked at the red liquid as she spoke.

"Do you really believe Moira Craine Dumbledore is going to be killed... just like that?"

Liam's eyes found Lucius, who frowned, but it was Maeve who answered.

"Like _that_?" she asked "_That_ took a lot of work to be accomplished. Do you know how long it took, how hard it was, for the magic around that woman to get unbalanced?"

Narcissa looked at Maeve from the rim of her glass.

"Yes... I do" she sipped "But you haven't answered my question"

"Do you believe she'll make it?" Liam asked, his face serious.

"For Merlin's sake, Narcissa, she has one chance in a million to survive the transfer" Lucius snapped as he walked away from her.

"Then she's taking it" Narcissa said simply "You should have killed her when you had the chance" she said as she looked at Liam.

"I was trying to get her blood for the rest of the spell, but the bitch bit me first" Liam said.

"And you had to get the blood from her lips?" Narcissa asked as she stood up.

"Craine women" Liam smiled and looked at Lucius, not realizing that Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her husband after that comment.

"Well, then do what you think it's best" she said as she walked toward the door "I just thought that revenging your family was something that mattered to you" she said as she turned and faced Liam "But then again... my pretty head might be wrong. Good night" and she left the room, feeling the glances of the three people burn her back as she walked.

"Oh, we'll get to that" Liam said in barely more than a whisper "Sooner or later... we'll get to that"

&&&&&

Later that night, Narcissa brushed her hair slowly, taking good care of each strand as she saw her image reflected on the mirror. It had been a while since the house had grown quiet. Draco was in bed, Liam had left as did Maeve with her daughter. Still, no sign of her husband. As her blue eyes set on her reflection, Narcissa's lip curled. How could he do it? What did that insufferable Craine woman had to do to bewilder her Lucius so much? Just the thought of it made her skin crawl. Not because she loved Lucius, but because that meant her reputation was going to be tainted by her husband's infidelity, and that, she wouldn't stand.

The door opened and closed and steps were heard in the dark. Narcissa's eyes were fixed on the image of the door behind her and it didn't take long for Lucius to open it. He moved over her so fast she barely had time to turn around. Lucius caught Narcissa with one arm around her waist as his free hand held her face up to him.

"You're drunk" Narcissa said as she tried to pull free, to no avail.

"So? I had a lot to celebrate" he said as he started to kiss her neck in a very non subtle way.

"When you take that woman, are you drunk as well, or is the honor all mine?" she hissed and knew she shouldn't have said a word.

Lucius caught her by her shoulders, eyes flashing dangerously, and pushed her out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and onto the bed. Narcissa turned fast and tried to crawl away from him, but he caught her legs and pulled her toward him, straddling her and pushing her arms to either side of her head. Then he became really still and lowered his face to almost an inch away from his wife's.

"Get off of me" Narcissa demanded between clenched teeth.

"What do you know?" he asked, his grip around her wrists making her finch in pain.

"You and that little..." Narcissa started "How could you?" Lucius didn't answer and his grip loosened a bit. Was she imagining things or did her husband's eyes show a shadow of doubt? "You didn't sleep with her did you?" she asked and then again no answer. She started to laugh "Did Moira come to the rescue... again?"

Lucius grip returned stronger than before and the weight of his body over hers made Narcissa fall silent and turn her head, so he was speaking against her ear.

"She won't stop me again" he hissed, the liquor in his breath making Narcissa feel sick.

"Yes, she will" Narcissa said as she turned her face "You obviously don't know her like I do"

For one second their eyes met and they both realized why they got married in the first place. It didn't happen for love or money, but for pure interest on the same thing: power.

"How?" he asked "How can I kill her once and for all?"

"You would have to get the ones she loves. The Dark witch has a golden heart, and she won't keep it beating if the ones she cares about fall around her" she looked into his eyes "You wasted your shot, Lucius, now pray that it goes your way, because, if she lives, not even that will make her fall"

"What if I told you we already did that?" he asked, moving even closer to her.

"Then I'd say... well done. But that is not the case" Narcissa said coldly and then pronounced very slowly so that Lucius wouldn't miss a word "Kill.Abigail.Dumbledore. She sees the future, Lucius. Kill her and your plans won't be ruined again"

"And if I don't?" he asked as he let go of her wrists, and placed his hands on other parts of her body.

"Then I'll do it for you" she whispered before her lips found his.

&&&&&&

Moira locked herself in her room and sat by her study. Her hands moved faster than her mind could reason. Parchment and quills at her reach, before she knew, Moira had written a few letters and left them inside her drawer. Each sealed and addressed with one warning : to be opened ONLY on Halloween. As she finished the last one and her wrist was getting ready to write the letter "S", Moira paused. She couldn't bring herself to write to Snape... she had to see him again, she had to voice her thoughts. With no time to lose, Moira got up, and, in the shower, she started to design her plan. She could feel her strength slowly being drained from her body, but she didn't care. She had to see him, even if it killed her. As Moira was finishing to tie her hair up, all dressed in her usual garments, a knock on the door made her stop.

"Come in" she said firmly from inside.

Abigail and Remus entered the room. Abby didn't have the stained dress any longer, but was wearing a pale pink one. Moira looked at them and remembered the words she had put on paper to each one of them. She still had one chance and she was clinging to it.

"What?" Moira asked "Did something else happen?" her heart started to race.

"No... it's just..." Abby said but ran and embraced Moira just like a child would a parent that had spent too much time away from home.

"Hey now... why all of this?" Moira asked as she stroked Abby's hair and held on to her. She could feel her cousin trying not to cry. Moira looked ahead and found Lupin's eyes staring at her.

"Don't you give me that look, Remus John Lupin" Moira warned "I'm not going to die"

"Moira... I..." But Lupin chose silence over the wrong words.

"Listen to me" Moira said as she pulled Abby by her shoulders so that they were facing each other "This isn't the first time I faced death, and it won't be the last" Moira explained "Now, do you trust me or not?"

"I trust you" Abby said, her face wet, but resolute now.

"That's my girl" Moira smiled and looked at Lupin, who nodded with a sad smile "Good. Now, I have everything planned out, but I'll need your help"

"Anything" Lupin said as he took some steps closer.

"Abigail, where did they take Snape to?" Moira asked.

"You're not thinking about... Moira, you can't leave" Abby exclaimed.

"She's right... Moira, this is suicide!" Lupin said.

"What happened to 'anything'?" Moira said, a serious expression upon her face "I can't stay here and wait for my time to come. I need to see him and I need to go to the Weasleys as well" she looked at Abby "But I can't do this without your help. So... are you in?"

Abby and Lupin didn't need to exchange glances for both to agree.

"Abby, you'll stay here and monitor me while I'm gone. Anything comes my way, you'll let Remus know by floo powder. I'm sure to be around fireplaces" Abby nodded and Moira turned to Lupin "Care to join me on an expedition, Professor?"

"How can I help?" Lupin asked.

"Can you manage to Disapparate us both? We can take Harry's cloak to the gates and we'll be on our way to the Weasleys and then to..."

"Saint Mungos" replied Abby "Serious Unit Ward".

Moira took a few seconds for the information to be processed.

"What about your father? What should Abby tell him?" Lupin asked as he conjured his own cloak.

"Make something up... tell him it was my last wish or something" Moira said as she took Harry's invisibility cloak that was folded on her desk "Oh... we should let Molly and Arthur know about our visit" Moira added.

"I'll tell them.... be careful" Abby said sweetly.

"You'll be watching my back. I have nothing to worry about" Moira said with a smile and hugged Abby, whispered something in her ear that Lupin couldn't understand and let go of her.

"Shall we?" Moira asked and as she and Lupin vanished under the cloak and off from the room.

"The Burrow" Abby said soundly as she took a handful of floo powder from Moira's mantle and threw it inside the fireplace. In no longer than seconds, Abby was inside the Burrow's fireplace "Hello! Is anyone home!?"

She saw a pair of feet show up and look at the fire.

"Hello there, Ginny" Abby said, forcing a smile.

"Hi, Miss Dumbledore" Ginny said also smiling "What are you... doing here?"

"Will you fetch your parents for me, please?" and off she went.

&&&&&&&&&

Moira and Lupin managed their way toward one of the secret passages that led them to Hogsmead, him shooting simple confusion spells around them not letting the Aurors catch their presence. Lupin was sure they weren't going to work and the only reason they managed to leave Hogwarts undetected was that they were being allowed out. Lupin also knew Moira was aware of that but chose not to bring up the subject.

Once out of the castle, Moira folded the cloak again and held it against her. She frowned as a sudden weight was invisibly thrown against her.

"McGonagall was right" Moira whispered "I can't even breathe right"

"We should go back.. this isn't..."

"No..." Moira said softly as her eyes met his "I have to see him, Remus"

Lupin sighed and nodded softly. He couldn't blame her. Slowly the two Professors embraced, Moira's head right below Lupin's chin.

"Just concentrate" he whispered and with a soft pop sound, they vanished.

Moira and Lupin turned out a few feet from the Burrow. A bit light headed, Moira had to walk arm in arm with Lupin in order not to fall down.

"How are you feeling?" Lupin asked as they walked.

"Like I'm under water. There's pressure…" Moira answered, her breathing changing dramatically.

"You're getting weaker" Lupin said softly "You should feel a bit better once we are inside the Burrow. The magic in the room will ease the pain… same thing in St. Mungos"

Moira didn't turn her head to meet his eyes, but kept walking forward.

Night was getting there fast and she had no time to lose. They walked side by side in silence for a few moments before...

"This is probably the stupidest thing you ever did, Moira" Lupin said, his teacher tone present in his voice "Very, very stupid"

"No... the stupidest thing I ever did was to think I was in love with Tom Riddle and then actually falling for Snape" she snorted "What can I do... I'm a stupid woman who has the worst taste in men"

"No... you're not..." Lupin said sweetly "Well... you do have bad taste in men, but if anyone is stupid in this equation, they are; Riddle for thinking he could fool you and Severus for..." he paused.

"Not returning my affections?" Moira concluded the sentence without facing Lupin.

Lupin stopped moving, making Moira do the same and turn to face him.

"No... for taking too long to speak his mind" Lupin said "Do you really believe he doesn't..."

"Love is a very strong word and a very powerful feeling, Remus" Moira said firmly "And Severus Snape is a very mysterious man... I don't know what lies in his heart... he won't let me know, and that already gives me the answer"

"Then why are you risking your life to see him again?" Lupin asked as he resumed his walk beside Moira.

"Why do you ask me questions you already know the answer for?" Moira said with a sad smile.

They reached the door to the Burrow and faced each other.

"What's next?" Lupin asked.

"Finish some business" Moira said "Don't want to come back as a ghost now" her eyes were on his as her smile faded from her lips "Don't tell them about all of this" she whispered and knew Remus would do as she asked. She, then, took a deep breath and knocked softly on the Burrow's door. Hurried steps from inside and the door opened to reveal Arthur and Molly Weasley on the other side.

"Miss Dumbledore… Craine… er…" Arthur stuttered for a moment as he searched Moira's eyes. She smiled at him and that was enough for the nervousness he was feeling to go away. They had been talking about her, about her changing, and now, she was standing in his doorstep, with all of his children, plus Harry Potter, on the inside of the house. But her smile, her brown eyes glittering at him, was enough for Arthur Weasley to know she meant no harm.

"Hello there Arthur… Molly" Lupin said as he nodded to each of them "I believe Abigail send word of our visit?"

"Yes, yes… oh, do come in" Molly said as she took Moira's arm in hers "You must be exhausted, dear. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice" Moira said in a soft voice as she came into the Burrow.

Moira looked back at the door to find Lupin and Arthur smiling at her. She turned her head to Molly, as she asked what flavor of tea she favored. Lupin was right: it felt better inside the Weasley's home. As Molly and Moira disappeared inside the house, Arthur's smile faded from his face as Lupin looked at him.

"She's not doing so well, Remus. I can tell" Arthur said in a hushed and concerned voice "Isn't it too soon for her to feel so… so weak?"

"Yes" was all that Lupin said and his tone was enough to let Arthur know not to pursue the subject.

"Come in... let's pretend everything is fine and have some of that tea" Arthur said with a smile as they entered the Burrow.

&&&&&

"Apple and cinnamon then?" Molly asked and a nod with a soft smile was her response from Moira. Molly put the cattle with water on the oven, but the silence coming from her guest got her attention. Moira had her eyes fixed on the outside. Sirius was in the backyard with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins. Percy wasn't home. Her eyes followed their every move as they ran after the gnomes in the garden and threw them out. Moira noticed Sirius wasn't wearing shoes. A soft smile grew on her face as her heart contracted into a painful knot. So many years in a stone prison, Sirius missed everything from the outside, but, more than anything, he missed the little things, like the feel of grass underneath his feet. She was already missing all of this. An occasional laugh came from Moira as she saw Sirius teach Harry moves to de-gnome the garden, just like a muggle dad would teach a son to throw a baseball.

_"Here Harry... you have to toss them high" Sirius said from the garden as the gnome on his hand complained and demanded to be put down "The strength comes from the shoulder... like this" and the gnome flew._

"He was very concerned about you" Molly whispered beside Moira.

"That's a sign he has finally grown up" Moira's soft voice replied, her eyes on the outside "Sirius has bigger responsibilities now"

"Him too, but I meant Harry" Molly replied. Her eyes met Moira's "He felt something… told us you were in danger and all alone" Moira sipped her tea, royal posture in place as if all that Molly had said was nonsense. The red head matriarch took a step closer to Moira, and their eyes met "You're not alone, dear"

A thin smile grew on Moira's face and a soft nod reassured Mrs. Weasley she understood the message and thanked her for it. Both women turned their heads toward the garden again.

"This is what it should be like… always" Moira said softly as she watched the four red heads and two dark-haired people laugh and run around outside. All of them probably knew about the transfer, but not that she was about to leave them for good. As much as she wanted to fight it, deep down, Moira knew she wasn't going to be able to survive this one, so she might as well get others ready to do so.

&&&&

"From the shoulder, Harry... that's it... now toss him!" Sirius commanded and the gnome on Harry's hand flew high above the Weasley's fence. Sirius laughed beside his godson as his eyes got sight of something. Lupin was making his way to meet them and usually the sight of his friend made him happy, but right now, all the hairs on the back of Sirius' neck were up and an empty feeling took hold of his stomach.

__

Bad news from Moira... oh Merlin... no...

It couldn't be that or Harry would have felt it...

"Hey there, Harry" Lupin said as he met Sirius and Harry "Mind if I speak with your godfather?"

"Not at all" Harry said under his breath as he looked at Lupin. Why was he there?

"Don't worry Harry... everything is fine" Lupin said to Harry. He usually believed Professor Lupin, but the sadness in his eyes told Harry otherwise.

As Harry made his way over to Ron and Ginny, Sirius' brows got together as he frowned at Lupin.

"Remus..." Sirius started but as Remus calmly shook his head, he stopped talking.

"Moira is fine... she's here actually" Lupin said as Sirius' lips parted and his head snapped toward the house "We don't have a lot of time, but she came here to talk to you and Harry"

Sirius looked over at Lupin again and every particle of his body knew and shouted at him that something was very, very wrong. The worst part of it all was that they were all right.

&&&&

"Have you all been doing your homework?" Moira's soft voice spoke from the door, and the effect on the children was an immediate "yes, miss", as they snapped their heads toward her and tensed their backs. Moira smiled at them.

"Professor Craine! What are you doing here?" Harry asked half worried, half incredibly happy to see her. Moira walked toward them in careful steps. Harry noticed that even having her posture intact, she looked paler, more tired.

"How's your salamander doing, Miss Weasley?" Moira asked, her eyes in Ginny's.

"Hagrid has her now" Ginny answered a bit sadly "She was getting a bit dangerous to have around"

"I see" Moira said more to herself than to the others "But I know she's been taken very good care of" she offered a hint of a smile. Moira's eyes caught Remus taking Sirius inside the house as Mrs. Weasley did the same to the children.

"Come on. All washing up for supper" Moira heard Mrs. Weasley call. As Harry passed, her hand caught his shoulder lightly.

"Walk with me" she said in her low voice and Harry didn't bother to ask why. They both moved toward the garden again.

In the garden, as the evening bit its good bye, there were no sounds other than their footsteps in the grass, the wind going through leaves, and the occasional complaining of the gnomes as they came back to the Burrow's backyard through a hole on the fence. Moira and Harry walked side by side until she found a spot under a tree and sat down, Harry beside her.

"Are you alright professor?" Harry asked as his emerald green eyes searched Moira's.

"No, Harry, I'm not" she said and could tell the impact of her calling Harry by his first name had on him "But I will be soon enough"

Moira stared into his eyes for a moment, seeing her friends in his features, remembering him as a baby and wishing… wishing so much. Moira wished she could have been there for him, raised him, and, more than anything, she wished she could tell him the whole truth.

"They said you might be locked up because of some magic transfer" Harry said "They can't do that, can they?"

"Yes, and they will. I asked for it" Moira replied and continued to explain before Harry could argue "I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already explained how everything will happen" and he nodded "So you know I'm letting them do this for _our_ own good. But that's not why I'm here, Harry" she took in a breath "There're some things I need to tell you" Harry frowned "Where is the book I sent you for your birthday?"

Harry's eyes got wide on his face. Hermione had been right!

"Take good care of that. It belonged to your parents and I'm sure you'll find it useful sooner or later and this is also yours" she said as she handed him the invisibility cloak.

"Professor…" Harry said, making Moira's eyes find his "Why are you…"

"I'm giving this back to you is because when you go back to Hogwarts I won't be there" Moira said firmly.

"But you're the Headmaster's daughter! They can't sack you!" Harry exclaimed.

"I thought I had grown out of being the Headmaster's daughter" Moira said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes "They're not sacking me. I chose to leave for personal reasons"

"Oh…" Harry said uncomfortable. Now was his opportunity and he probably wouldn't get another one so, once again, his lips were faster than his mind "Why do I have dreams about you?" Harry felt himself blush as he heard the words leave his lips "I mean… I don't see your face, but I've seen a woman, like you, holding a baby... that's me... several times. You sang to me… and I saw that when I was awake… in Hogsmead!"

Moira took that in before she could answer him. How could he remember that? How could she forget? Their connection was stronger than she thought, if he was seeing visions of the past with his eyes wide open.

"I used to baby sit you" she said softly "I'm amazed you remember the singing… I'm not exactly on key" she took another deep breath before she turned to Harry "Harry, do you know what role a godmother has in our world?"

Harry's eyes didn't blink and neither did Moira's. Harry nodded slowly.

"Miss Abigail told me. They are a protection against evil, sort of"

"Yes... and no harm can really happen to a witch or wizard while their godmother is still alive. She is like a shield" Moira paused "Do you know about your godmother, Harry?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He had a godmother?

"I didn't know I had one. I didn't know Sirius was married" Harry said but the look on Moira's face was enough for him to fall silent.

"He's not. I can't imagine your godfather married, actually" Moira said with a smile "Godparents in our world don't necessarily need to be married, Harry. And yes, you did have a godmother... long ago" Moira said softly. Harry's heart sank "A woman was chosen because she was the only one strong enough to face the evil that would come her way when she baptized you. That woman was asked to be your godmother, to be your shield. That woman swore to protect you even if her life was to be slain in the process. That woman… was my mother, Harry" she lied.

Harry felt all color drain from his face as the world seemed to stop around him and there were only Moira's eyes to guide him. His lips parted but no sound came out.

"I shouldn't tell you about any of this, but I think you need to know" she looked at him as tender as ever before "I think you deserve to know that she loved you even before you were born, and enough to die for you" Moira said as images of her mother dying in Voldemort's hands came back to haunt her.

Harry got up fast but didn't move away. Anger and guilt took hold of his features, just like Moira knew they would.

"Why?!" he exclaimed. He already felt guilty enough about his parents, about Cedric, and now this? Why was she telling him that? Was she blaming him for her mother's death? "Why would someone want to do this?"

"Because that was the only thing she could do for you" Moira said softly as she watched him pace in front of her "Because being your godmother was an honor for her and _you_ should honor that"

Harry stopped abruptly, his back turned to Moira.

"Voldemort killed her the same night he murdered my parents" he said between clenched teeth.

"So you were sure to have the same fate... only you didn't" Moira concluded.

"Why?" Harry asked as he turned to her again.

__

Because that's a lie. I'm your godmother and I was still alive! - Moira yelled in her thoughts.

"I don't know" she said confidently.

Harry approached her again, being followed by her almond shaped eyes, and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry" Harry said, his head lowered.

"You shouldn't be. She would be very proud of you and she's probably laughing right now that Voldemort's plan didn't work" Harry looked up at Moira with a hint of a smile on his lips "I don't blame you, Harry. The very few who know about this don't blame you either" Moira's expression hardened "I think we both know who's fault this is"

Harry's face did the same as Moira's. Voldemort. He was the one to blame… for everything that was on Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded softly as he saw Moira take two envelopes from inside her robes.

"Here" she handed them to Harry "Open this on Halloween... _only_ on Halloween".

One envelope had his name on it and the other Sirius'. As Harry looked at the envelopes, he knew something was wrong.

"Will you go fetch your godfather for me, Mr. Potter?" the change in the way she called him was enough for Harry to know he shouldn't ask any questions. He stood up, took a few steps but turned to her. Moira wasn't looking at him, but had her eyes closed, holding her breath.

"Thank you... for telling me all this" he said and her eyes found his again. They looked so sad.

"Anytime" she whispered with a thin smile.

"In my vision, you were in danger, professor" Harry said without moving.

"Aren't we all?" she joked yet again as she got up to her feet with some difficulty "But I'm not alone... not anymore" she said as her eyes blinked slowly "It was an honor… being your professor, Mr. Potter" she whispered to him as they shook hands.

Harry couldn't find words to reply. He simply stood there, shaking her hand, and feeling that that was the last time he was going to see Moira.

"Now go on" she said and off he went.

&&&&

From time to time, Abigail would gaze into her crystal ball and see how Moira and Lupin were doing, but she couldn't see very far, and that made her extremely nervous. She paced from one side to the other in Moira's office.

A strong sound came from the fireplace and as Abby turned, expecting to see Lupin's face on it, her heart jumped to her throat as Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the flames.

"Abigail... Oh thank Merlin you're here" Madam Pomfrey said "I tried every fireplace but no one is in the castle"

"They're out on the grounds" Abigail said without paying much attention and moved to kneel down in front of the fireplace "How's Severus?"

"Oh, dear... they tried everything. The wound is healing, but he won't wake up" she said in a trembling voice "He just _won't_ wake up"

"Yes, he will" Abby said firmly "I know he will because he's stubborn and a git, and he won't simply die in a hospital bed"

"Abigail, they say the spells you performed saved his life, but.."

"There's no 'but'! Severus Snape will wake up! He MUST!"

"Yes, but when?" Pomfrey's voice was worried "The longer it takes... it might damage... Abigail..."

"Listen, Moira and Remus are on their way to you. Leave the room clear of doctors so Moira can get in" Abby said.

"But she can't perform magic... she can't..."

"This bit she can" Abby said softly as her baby blue eyes fixed on Madam Pomfrey's "Trust me on this"

&&&&&&&

"Lily and James would be so proud of him" Moira had said "And of you"

"For being locked up while I should have been raising him? That is not a thing to be proud of" Sirius said in a mocking tone, but Moira noticed the pain behind it.

"You are picking up where you left off and that's what counts, right? To all of us?" he nodded.

It was getting harder and harder for Moira to stand there. Not only was she getting weaker, she was also being destroyed by everything she loved, everyone she loved. It was hitting her, harder than before, that she was never to see any of them again. She wasn't going to hear Sirius' voice, see Harry's eyes, Remus' smile, none of that, ever again. Moira took in a breath as pain hit her scar and heart. Sirius was a few steps ahead of her, his back turned to her as he looked at the house. He didn't notice, but he turned his head very quickly toward her when she told him why she was there.

"I'm dying" Moira said softly, her voice almost caught in the wind. Their eyes met and fixed on each other. It hurt more than she thought it would, saying it, admitting it aloud that she wasn't going to live to see Harry grow up, to see Sirius enjoy his freedom "Something came up and I might not make it passed Halloween"

Sirius' eyes weren't blinking as they burned into hers. He was as still as a statue and Moira guessed he wasn't even breathing. Shock was over him but not for long.

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled as he walked toward her "Is this your idea of a joke? Cause it's not funny Moira!"

"Please, Sirius… I don't want them to know" Moira said as her eyes found the Burrow, making sure none of the others heard them "All of the attacks around school, Harry, Abby, Remus... they were all to unbalance the magic around me so I won't survive the transfer" Moira explained quickly.

Sirius just stood there as he took the information in. He opened his lips but closed them again, several times, as he paced, like a caged animal, in front of Moira.

"How?" he asked as he finally stood still "How could he possibly know all of this?"

"Voldemort is one hell of an ex-boyfriend" Moira snorted softly, her eyes turning away from Sirius'.

Moira thought Sirius was going to yell at her, to shake her and tell her she was mad, but he didn't. He just stood there, in silence, and that was even worse.

"No" Sirius said simply "You're not dying, Moira... I won't let you..." he said as he came closer "Maybe, maybe you can stay here, or... or " but Moira silenced him as her hands caught his face and their eyes met again.

"There's no way out of this one, Sirius" Moira said softly "I wish it was a joke, or a bad dream but it's not... this time, I'm not waking up" her eyes stung, but she refused to cry.

"Moira... you survived Voldemort once... you can do it again" Sirius spoke barely over his own breath.

"I didn't survive him. He took away my life but made sure I was still breathing to see it all fall apart around me" she said, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

Laughter made them both look away form each other and back to the house. Torches were lit around a big pic-nic table and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were placing silverware and plates on the table. Fred and George were telling Harry about awkward Ron moments. Everyone laughed, but Lupin, who was just coming out of the Burrow. By the look on his face, Abby had bad news.

Before any of them could say another word, Moira's arms went around Sirius' neck as his went around her waist and back, pulling her close. Tears fled their eyes.

"Promise me you'll protect Harry and guide him to finish what we started" Moira whispered.

"Everything you say sounds like good-bye… don't do this…" Sirius replied.

"Promise me" she repeated as she held on to him, as if trying to hold on to Life a bit longer.

"Only if you swear to me you'll fight to your last breath"

"I wouldn't have it otherwise" Moira replied as she abruptly parted the embrace and turned away from him, her hand slipping from his as she walked toward Lupin, fingertips brushing away the tears from her face.

Sirius stood there, watching Moira rush her steps away, wanting to go after her, to tell her he would fight too, but he couldn't. Deep down, he knew there was nothing he could do to help her, and that… the feeling of uselessness, angered him. But there was nothing to do, so he stood tall, as tears fled his eyes, blurring his vision, but not his thoughts, or feelings. In Azkaban, a place where hope doesn't survive, Sirius managed to keep his intact. Now, surrounded by friends, he was trying to do the same. He didn't think it would be so difficult.

"Thank you very much for the tea, Molly" Moira said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Arthur asked.

"We loved to, but can't. Thank you" Lupin said "See you all back at Hogwarts" he told the students, who waved at the Professors.

"Happy birthday, Professor Craine" Ginny's voice made Moira jump away from her thoughts and look at the table "Since we won't see you until after Halloween. Happy Birthday" the wish echoed as they all said the same. Harry said it, but his lips barely moved. He knew he wouldn't be seeing her again, and that was still uneasy inside of him. Their eyes met for just a moment, before Moira turned them to the children.

"Thank you" Moira muttered, almost laughing at the irony of it all.

The door to the Burrow closed. The sky above their heads was a light purple. Moira and Lupin walked slowly to a safe distance before disapparating. She was afraid to ask what Abby had told him, so she remained quiet. The only sound was Moira's heavy breathing and the pebbles beneath their feet, then the door opened again.

"MOIRA!" Sirius yelled, making Moira and Lupin turn around on their heels "The Halloween ball has been postponed. What do you say? Will you be my date?" he asked with not a smile on his face, but the despair of a man who has lost so much in such a short amount of time and couldn't bare to lose anything or anyone anymore.

"I'd be delighted" Moira replied with a soft and sad smile.

Sirius still stood by the door long after Moira and Lupin had vanished from sight.

&&&&&&&

"They're on their way to Saint Mungos now" Abby said "Moira is doing great" she added, trying to bring a bit of relief to herself and the man standing in front of her.

Her uncle looked even older than his many years. His blue eyes were tired, his shoulders heavy, and his heart crying. He sat down in front of his niece, in his daughter's office.

"Don't think that" Abby said, catching her uncle's eyes in hers "Don't think you did wrong in bringing her back"

"I didn't know you could read minds, Abigail" Dumbledore replied, his voice husky.

"I can't... but I know you, and your face" she kneeled down in front of him, and placed her hand above his "your eyes are telling me that"

"Then teach me how not to..." the old man said before letting his face follow his heart and tears flow freely from his eyes "Tell me how this is not all my fault... my child is dying" he said as he buried his face in his hands, and sobbed, silently.

Abigail was certainly not expecting this. See her uncle cry like that brought tears to her eyes and she sobbed as she embraced him. He had always been a fort for all of them; always strong, wise, calm in the face of ultimate danger, but now... now he was a broken down man about to lose the most precious person in his life.

"It isn't your fault" Abby said between sobs "It's her destiny... and Moira... she'll pull through. I'm sure of it"

Dumbledore, then, held her by her shoulders, despair and hope mingled in his eyes.

"Did you see that? Tell me..." he asked, his eyes searching hers.

But the answer wasn't what he expected. Abby had tried to see into Moira's future, but to no avail. As Moira began to lose her powers, her past, present and future were opened to Abby. But the blond witch didn't search the past, for it was too personal, she protected the present, and the future...

"Her future is yet uncertain" Abby said very softly "I didn't see her dead or alive and that means she still has a chance and she's taking it"

Dumbledore had no strength left to do anything else but to unconsciously nod.

"You, of all of us, has to be strong, uncle" Abby said "You once led us all out of Darkness, and it's time to do it again"

"How can I...I placed my own daughter in the hands of the worst creature... I... I'm killing her Abby..."

"STOP IT!" she yelled "Just... no! You gave her life, you were the one who taught her to respect her powers, not to use them against others... you love her, uncle... and no matter what she says, she loves you, very much. And she doesn't blame you... this is You-Know-Who working against us!"

Dumbledore's eyes changed as he faced Abigail. Noticing that, Abby raised her chin.

"Are you going to let him win? Let him take your daughter away from you like he did to your wife?" she said, not believing her own words.

"No" Albus whispered, his voice filled with anger, like Abby had never seen before.

"Then fight back" she said as she pulled her and her uncle up "Moira needs you to be strong... we need a leader, uncle... that leads us to war and to safety"

The fire cracked in the mantle and Poppy's face appeared.

"They're here. Moira and Remus are here" she said.

"Tell them to hurry" Dumbledore said, the power back to his voice "They need to be back at the castle as soon as possible"

"Yes, Headmaster" and she popped away.

A knock on the door.

"Albus, we need you to see this" Ethan said as he opened the door to Moira's study.

"I'll be right out" he said and Ethan closed the door. Dumbledore turned to Abby and embraced her tightly "Thank you" he whispered.

"You are very, very welcome" she whispered back, and smiled as she saw her uncle pulling himself together again.

As he left the room, the blond Seer sat down back in her armchair and curled her knees under her chin, as her eyes pierced her crystal ball.

"Please.... aunt Tsarina... help us"

&&&&&&

The door to Snape's room was guarded by two Aurors, who conveniently left to get a snack as Poppy returned with Lupin and a disillusioned Moira. As the trio entered the room, the sight of a pale and unconscious Snape over a hospital bed froze Moira.

"So, that's the picture. The wound is healing, but he just won't wake up. The longer it takes, the worse it gets" Poppy explained to Lupin and a transparent Moira.

"Can he hear us?" Lupin asked

"We don't know" Poppy said "Moira? Do you think you can help?" she paused "Moira?"

Poppy called her, but Moira's eyes were fixed on Snape. She hadn't realized Lupin had removed the spell and she was already visible to them. She cleaned her throat and blinked as Poppy's questions made her snap her head toward them.

"What?" Moira asked.

"Do you think you can help wake him up?" Poppy replied "I talked to Abigail and she said there's was a small piece of magic that you could perform" she said, completely missing the subtext in Abby's message "You don't have much time. The Aurors will be back soon"

Moira's eyes found Lupin's encouraging ones.

"I'll try" Moira said.

"We'll be just outside if you need us" Lupin said and left the room, with Poppy by his side.

Moira took a deep breath when the door closed behind them. She had never imagined she would ever see Snape as fragile as this. All the years she had know him, Severus Snape had always been strong in his own way. Now, seeing him like this, Moira's heart got heavy with guilt and fear.

She circled the bed, her eyes not leaving his inert figure. White sheets under and over him and hospital pajamas took the place of his usual black clothes. Moira sat down on a chair next to his bedside. She had been to hospitals before, had seen friends hurt before, seen them lose their lives before her eyes, but nothing hurt like this. Severus Snape was there because of her, because she had lost control for just one moment.

Moira let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Snape's raven black hair was the only color to the picture, that and his eyebrows and eyelashes, all colored like Night itself. Moira swallowed, trying to concentrate on what she had to say. Abby had been wrong. There was no magic to be done. Moira could only hope Snape would hang on and get out of the hospital and back to Hogwarts, where he belonged. Pity she wouldn't be there to say she was sorry, to say so many things she should have said so many years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Severus" Moira whispered, unsure if she should use his first name "I'm the one who put you here, but I swear, I didn't mean to. I never meant to hurt you… in any way"

Moira looked over the length of his long body. No movement whatsoever. It was real. The danger was real and tangible in the room, and she hated the fact that there was nothing she could do about it. Her almond shaped eyes captured his face once again, and everything she wanted to say, everything she had orderly put together, vanished from her lips as the thought of never seeing him again crept into her heart.

"This is so unfair. When I finally get you, I don't get to keep you" Moira said in barely more than a whisper.

Moira moved the chair closer to the bed. Silence took hold of her as she watched him breathe. There was nothing else to say but the words that both hurt her so much, and made her feel alive. She thought she would never get to say them, never would get her chance, but it was here now, her only and last chance.

"I love you, Severus Snape" she said firmly but softly "And it doesn't matter that you don't feel the same way" she moved to sit on the bed, next to him, one hand in his, the other on his face "Just wake up and snort at me, Severus... please"

Although they had kissed before, although they had been closer to each other physically before, Snape would have never let Moira get this close to him, this intimate, and Moira would have never tried. This would never have happened if he wasn't so hurt, and if she wasn't dying, and she knew it.

Suddenly Moira squeezed his hand as an unbelievably strong pain reached her heart and back. Moira tried not to scream as her eyes watered. It was getting stronger as she was getting weaker. This was Voldemort's way of telling her she had lost. The pain was too horrible to bear, and she gasped for air. Moira squeezed Snape's hand in hers as if holding a bit of him would make everything go away. Her eyes got wide in her pale face when he squeezed back.

"Severus?" she managed to say, "Severus, can you hear me?"

"Mmmm" he mumbled.

"It's me, Moira... wake up" she asked, between gasps, and not being able to hide the smile on her face "I thought I'd lost you"

"Mmmm.... Maeve" he whispered and Moira simply stopped breathing. Snape called Lucius' sister's name yet again, and Moira let go of his hand slowly. She knew there had been something between them, but not that was strong enough for him to call her name in his deathbed.

Slowly, Moira got up from the bed, put the chair back in its place, and recomposed. The sting on her back had gotten better, but the pain that took its place in her heart was bigger than ever. Ever since she had gotten back, Moira knew things wouldn't be easy for her, especially when Snape was involved. He was the man she had loved her whole life, the man she would argue with and make amends, the one man that told her he wouldn't play with her feelings, and she actually believed, the one man she would die loving.

"Good bye, Snape" she whispered and opened the door to the room, to find Poppy and Lupin on the other side "Disilusion me, Remus" she asked firmly "He's awake, Poppy" she said as her figure softly disappeared from their eyes.

Poppy ran into the room as Snape still mumbled.

"Merlin's beard, you did it" Poppy celebrated, but kept her voice down.

"I don't think she's here, Poppy" Lupin said, a touch of sadness in his voice "Be careful and get yourself and Severus to Hogwarts as soon as you can" he said as he hurried after an invisible Moira. As he descended the stairs, he could hear the fuss of healers around the room.

Moira moved quickly out of St. Mungo's, being followed by Lupin, who removed the invisibility spell from her as soon as they were away from the public eye. He wanted to ask what had happened in the room that made her expression turn so cold, but he didn't dare. He knew, just from looking at her, that she was not only in physical pain, and that was enough for him to keep quiet. They popped back to Hogwarts in a blink of an eye.

&&&&&&

Aurors were already waiting the two teachers by the gates. They both entered the castle, and, although Lupin could hear Moira breathe in soft gasps, she didn't say a word, didn't lower her head, didn't relax her shoulders. Moira was a warrior, she had always been and, now, it was time for her to be put to a test, once again.

"Thank goodness" Abigail sighed as Moira and Lupin reached the Teachers' Lounge. Abby ran toward Moira and embraced her, making sure her cousin was safe "Are you alright?"

"I will be" Moira replied.

"We were all so worried" Chloe said as she reached Moira as well.

"I'm fine" the dark-haired witch replied, a bit of annoyance in her voice "Just need to rest, that's all"

Moira looked around to see familiar faces, but not her father's.

"He's in his study" Abby whispered to Moira "You should go talk to him"

Her cousin's eyes told her everything she needed to know. Moira nodded and turned her eyes to Lupin. The change was almost imperceptible, but Lupin saw it as clear as daylight. Moira's eyes, her pupils were different. They were narrowing in shape, and although they were still round, Lupin saw they looked a bit different; snake like different.

"Thank you, Remus" she said, snapping him from his thoughts "For everything".

Lupin simply nodded and smiled back.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea. This is going to be a long night" Abby said as she led Lupin away.

"Go on, sweetheart" Chloe told her niece.

"What am I supposed to say?" Moira asked her aunt.

"You don't need to say anything… anything at all, dear" Chloe replied "Go on. I'll let you know if they find anything"

Moira nodded and walked toward her father's office. Although it was getting late, the castle was awaken. The paintings discussed the so - called ancient evil the Aurors were searching for, while the ghosts asked about Professor Snape's condition. Moira never felt so out of place. It was worse than when she had first come to Hogwarts. As she went up the stairs, the Aurors that passed her, even some paintings, either looked at her with fear or pity in their eyes, and she hated that.

Moira reached the gargoyle, spoke the password and went up the steps. She opened the door and entered the room quietly, as a teenager would if she was coming home passed curfew. Albus Dumbledore was standing by Fawkes perch, watching the mount of ashes. Moira soundlessly closed the door behind her, and stood by it, her back against it, waiting for words to leave her father's mouth. She waited there as emotion slowly took hold of her. In a few days, she would no longer be here, seeing him, hearing him. Dumbledore remained with his back turned to hear, apparently oblivious to her presence, but Moira knew better.

"He burned just after you left" Dumbledore said, his back turned to Moira "He's taking longer than usual to be reborn" his voice was tired.

"He can't fight his nature. Fawkes is a strong one" Moira told her father, her voice firm, but husky "I'm sure he'll surprise us all when we least expect it" she said, fully aware of the double meaning of their words as she took a few steps toward him.

Dumbledore turned to his daughter with his sky blue eyes shinning with unshed tears. Chloe was right: she didn't need to say anything, she never did. Ever since she was a little girl, her father and her had a certain connection. It was as if they shared the same line of thought, the same frequency, that made them know exactly what the other meant without words being spoken. This made it easy for her not to get lectures on behavior when she was little, but harder for her not to let him find out about stuff when she was a teen. But, right now, Moira was thankful for that as was Dumbledore, for he couldn't find it in him the strength to tell his own daughter that everything they had tried had failed.

Moira allowed herself to melt in her father's arms, as they circled her slim body. Her face drowned in his long, white hair as he let his façade of strength falter. They weren't the greatest wizard of all time and a Dark witch with a golden heart: Albus and Moira were simply a father not wanting to bury his only child, and a very scared woman facing death. They simply held each other as if it was the last time, and cried together, in silence as, near them, Fawkes, once again, was reborn.

&&&&&&&&

The days passed slowly to Moira, and too fast for the Aurors. She spent her days between her room and the gardens, talking to Abby and Lupin, remembering old stories. Sirius had called them a couple of times over the floo network and Dumbledore would spend as much time around Moira as he could. As the time passed, it was getting harder for Moira to move, and she was confined to her bed on the day before her birthday. As for the investigation, they were actually getting somewhere. Dumbledore's pensieve was a great help.

"So the Founders felt evil as soon as they arrived. Evil coming from inside the school" Ethan Leery said as he saw the ghostly figures over Dumbledore's pensieve.

"Yes, while the children were still here" Albus replied "It was hard for Rowena to locate as well. She said it was in the air"

"An ancient evil… and a descendent from someone else, according to Godric" Justine added to the conversation "Then it has to be someone's kid that is doing all of this"

"Impossible" McGonagall said "We know every family in this school, and although a big part is not as righteous as we would like, they don't have an ancient evil in their family tree"

"At least it can't connect with the outside" Ethan said "Not while the inside is still strong"

"And that is what we are fighting to keep" Moody said in return.

Albus vanished the thought from the pensieve just before Salazar told him that Moira was going to fall. He didn't know Moira, so he had been wrong. Albus clanged to that thought.

"So… a descendent from an ancient evil is in the air, around when the kids were still here, and unable to connect with the outside" Ethan said "If it's not someone's child, I have no idea what it could be. An animagus?"

"Maybe both" Moody said as he exchanged glances with Dumbledore "I have a hunch, but I have to come back when the kids are back in class"

"You're more than welcome to" Dumbledore said, already understanding what Moody meant.

"Until then, constant vigilance!" Moody added.

&&&&&&&

"Hey you" Justine said as she entered Moira's bedroom "How are you holding up?"

Moira turned her head to follow Justine's move. The dark-haired witch was under the covers, breathing softly, eyes half shut, hair fanned out on the pillow, dry lips, but still lucid. As Justine sat by Moira's bedside, she saw the woman's eyes changing. They were, as Lupin had noticed before, still brown, but more snake like than ever.

"Like kicking Death's ass" Moira replied softly.

"You'll get your chance, lass" Justine replied in a softer manner than she usually spoke.

"How's the investigation going?" Abby asked.

"We have a few leads, but nothing conclusive. We'll have to wait until the kids are back"

"The students might be involved? How is that possible?" Abby asked.

"At Hogwarts, everything is possible" Moira said before coughing and, in a flash, Abby was by her side, helping her seat up a bit and get a drink of water.

"You're right" Justine continued "Well, anyway, the good news is, Severus is alive and kicking. His normal self is back and it won't be long until he's snorting back at Hogwarts" Justine's eyes found Abby's "They're just waiting for Halloween to pass"

"Does he remember anything?" Abby asked. Moira was silent, but her eyes followed the conversation.

"I don't think so but I'm not sure. Dumbledore wants him here before any questions are asked. Anyway, that's not why I'm here" she turned to Moira "I just wanted to wish you happy birthday and wanted to know what are you going to leave me in your will"

"Deformed psycho" Moira tossed, smiling as best as she could.

"Egocentric serpent" Justine replied.

"The two of you are just helpless" Abby pointed out. They smiled at each other "How about some Death Eater ass to kick? That would be a good inheritance" Abby replied as Moira smiled, indicating she liked the idea.

"No, I'll let that part as unfinished business for you" Justine squeezed Moira's hand, making the witch open her eyes again "Don't you die on me. Abby is not that fun to argue with. Besides, dying on your birthday is bad luck"

Moira snorted and Abby smiled.

"Since when are you superstitious? " Moira asked before she fell silent. It would be nice to see her mother though. Moira started to ask herself if during the transfer she would get that chance. Her eyes were getting heavier, and she was starting to feel terribly sleepy. Moira tried to remain awake, for she knew that if she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up again.

"She's not dying, just shedding this skin off" Ethan said from the door.

He walked toward the bed as the two women bid their so longs, and left the room, giving them some privacy. Moira's godfather sat by her bedside, and took her hand in his.

"I'm glad you're here" Moira said softly.

"You know, I heard Fudge had plans to take you away to a glass cell in Azkaban for the transfer" Moira tried to ask who had talked him out of it, but couldn't. "Pretty much everyone convinced him to change his mind" Ethan replied, practically guessing what Moira wanted to ask "But I'm not sure he won't try it again, when you're healing" his eyes found and held Moira's glance "It would be fun to see him try, wouldn't it" he completed and Moira nodded.

"I'm so sorry" Moira said, her voice already failing her. Ethan knew what she meant. If his wife hadn't taken the job as Moira's godmother, he wouldn't have lost her and their unborn child. But there was no turning back to any of them.

"You're a warrior, Moira Craine Dumbledore, as your mother was before you. Now you're about to get all of her powers" Ethan said, trying not to let emotion take the best of him "It's an honor".

"Make her proud" another voice said and although Moira's eyes couldn't see him, she knew her father was by her side and that he would always be.

"Always" she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

"We'll be here when you wake up" Lupin said, from the door, and as Ethan followed the voice, he saw not only Remus, but Abigail, Justine, Chloe, Aberforth, and every single person that wanted Moira to make it through the transfer. They knew that, if she lived, dangers might await them, but it was a risk worth taking. Albus Dumbledore needed help, the Magical World needed help, but it was time to fight back.

&&&&&&&&

Harry looked over at the morning sky that announced the last day of October. Today was Moira's birthday and the anniversary of her mother, and his parents' deaths. Voldemort chose Halloween to kill the most important people in so many lives.

Ron, as the rest of the Burrow, was still asleep when Harry got out of bed. He pulled the two letters that Moira had given him and went down stairs, only to find his godfather seated on the couch, staring at the fireplace. He knew he had been there the whole night, and would remain there until news from Moira's power transfer came from Hogwarts. So, Harry chose to keep him company. He sat beside Sirius, and without a word to each other, they both waited.

&&&&&&&

Moira didn't wake up, but she hadn't given up either. Her breathing was steady, but she was unconscious when taken to the Room of Requirement. The room that changed to serve it's occupants needs was now completely padded with cushions in every wall and corner. No light whatsoever, no window, for the transfer didn't need a path to reach Moira: it was to take place in her whole being; it was present in her very soul.

Hagrid took her into his arms, and carried her from her room to the Requirement one. Moira's body was a bit slimmer than usual, and her skin was even paler in contrast to her black dress. Hagrid placed her carefully among cushions, on the floor, and stepped away. Dumbledore wanted to go inside, but was advised not to. Now the worst part of it all was about to start for him: waiting.

"It should start at any moment, but when the evening comes..." Ethan said "We better put a silencing spell over the room"

Dumbledore only nodded and the spell was placed. He wanted to be with his daughter, but he knew that it would do no good to everyone in the castle to hear her screams. He was sure to feel each stab of pain, for every Dumbledore was connected to each other, so he spared the others of the same suffering.

The Headmaster chose Moira's room to wait for the day and night to pass. The staff paused their daily tasks and retreated to the Teacher's room to keep each other company. Moira's family did the same and the Aurors were placed in guarding positions. Abby followed Dumbledore to Moira's room and took a few envelopes from a drawer, like Moira had instructed her to do.

"Here" she said with a trembling voice as she gave Dumbledore his envelope "Now is as good a time as any"

Each envelope found their way to their owner's hands. Miles away, at the Burrow, Harry and Sirius already had their owns in hands.

"Any minute now" Lupin told Sirius as he appeared on the Weasley's fireplace "Did you…"

And Sirius showed him the envelope.

"Not opening though" Sirius said as he looked at Harry, by the garden's door, his emerald green eyes staring at the envelope through his round glasses "It will just be a good bye that I don't want to read. I'll just burn this as soon as your head pops back at Hogwarts"

"She's a fighter, Padfoot. She didn't come all this way to give up now" Lupin said before they both fell quiet. They knew the chances were very little, but after the ordeal each had gone through in their lives, they had to believe Moira would come through. Hope was their only ally "And you're too curious to burn it" Lupin said with a smile before vanishing.

Sirius remained there, looking at the envelope, and realizing Moony was right.

&&&&&&&

"It won't take long before the beginning of her end starts" Liam said softly "Revenge really is a dish served cold"

Liam walked confidently but with soft steps around Malfoy Manor. He reached the dinning room and walked toward one of the many high windows. As his long fingers opened the curtain, his smile grew upon his face as his cold navy blue eyes watched the sky.

"How?" He heard a boy's voice ask "How will it happen?" the voice asked again, and Liam turned to see Draco standing by the door, his face cold, waiting for the answer.

"Now, now, you, young man, weren't supposed to know about any of this" Liam taunted.

"Iago knows" Draco tossed "So I have the same right, being owner of the place where you are being hosted, and all"

Liam's smile faded a bit, but didn't vanish. The boy really was a Malfoy. Even if he tried, he couldn't deny the snobbish blood running in his veins.

"Yes, well... since you're such a good host" Liam said as he sat by the long dining table "I guess you could learn a bit from this. After all, knowledge is power, boy, and you should have some" Liam's right eyebrow went up "I can only hope you can handle it, since when your father die, you might endure the very same thing your teacher is going through now. But of course, it won't be as strong" Draco snorted, and Liam made the decision to make him regret that action "Let's see. The transfer happens after the loss of your powers and physical strength. When you're just asleep, the worst starts, and then, there's no place to go, no spells to cast, no one to help you"

&&&&&&&&

Moira felt a sting of pain on her scar, but it was different than before. The pain that felt as if hot knives were piercing her body spread through her being, her very soul. With a gasp, the witch opened her eyes wide to find herself in the dark, alone.

&&&&&&&

Lupin walked back to his classroom after talking to Sirius. He opened the door and entered the empty classroom, the envelope on the inside of his robes. His footsteps echoed in the empty room as he walked toward the door that connected both his and Moira's classrooms: it was opened. Lupin stood by it as he found Abigail sitting on one of the students' desks, looking at her own envelope.

"I can't open mine either" Lupin's voice echoed softly, making Abby snap her head up "Sirius thinks it's a good bye"

"I know it is" Abby completed "We all know it is"

Lupin sat down on the chair next to hers. Both sighed deeply as they looked around the room.

"She always wanted to be an Auror, you know" Abby started "But the Ministry wouldn't have her. I guess teaching Defense is the closest she could get" Abby sighed again "So unfair".

Remus took his envelope out of his robes and placed it carefully on the desk, in front of him.

"She knew I was a werewolf from the very first time we saw each other" Lupin told Abby "That exquisite sense of smell of hers told her so, and I had no idea she knew until that conversation on Diagon Alley, when I met you" he kissed the back of her hand.

"That's my cousin for you" Abby added as she picked up the envelope between her long fingers "When we were growing up, she always felt detached, out of place, and coming here made things better. Hogwarts was her home" Abby looked at Lupin "It still is".

"It still is" Lupin repeated as he squeezed Abby's hand "Come on, let's open them together"

With trembling hands and careful fingers, they both opened their letters and read them silently.

_Remus,_

I wish I wasn't writing this. I wish all of this wasn't happening, but since it is, here I am, saying my good byes. I guess realizing that there really isn't much else to do, that all of our spells and hexes aren't going to save me, is the worst part. Darkness is something we always fought against, although it had always dwelled inside of us. Ironic, isn't it?

Remus, You've been there for me when no one else was and, for that and much more, I'm thankful. You made me realize it wasn't that bad to be a little different. You were a Marauder, Moony, and you made me feel like I was one too. I guess you taught me more than any teacher at Hogwarts. You taught me to dance as if no one was watching. Take care of Abigail, Remus. She can teach you great things, as well.

You're special, Moony, not because of what happens when the full moon comes your way, but because you're Remus John Lupin, and I love you for that.

Always,

Moira

Lupin had tears in his eyes as he closed his envelope. Abby was re reading hers, and tears already wet the paper.

__

Abby,

You are more than a cousin to me. You're the sister I never had... my better half. I wish I had said it more often, though. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, Abby, for that was never my intention. I wish I could make things right, but I guess that is up to all of you now.

Please, take care of my father when I'm gone. He'll listen to you. Tell uncle Aberforth and aunt Chloe I love them dearly. Send all my love to Nick and Sophie and tell little Henry to be good when he grows up and don't let Nick give him a hard time if he's sorted into Slytherin.

Although you may not believe it, you are a very strong woman, Abigail Craine Dumbledore. Be sure to tell yourself that from time to time. Live your life to the fullest; tell Remus you love him (daily), and, please, take Trelawney's job.

When things get very bad, I'll be by your side... always. I'm very proud of you.

All my love,

Moira

Abby sighed heavily as tears flowed through her pale face. As she raised and turned her head to meet Remus, his clear eyes were shinning, his face wet with tears, and the unspoken words between them told them all they needed to know.

Before they knew it, they were in each other's arms, holding each other as if that would make things better, make things last a little bit longer. That was it. The beginning of the end was written in Moira's words and it hurt and scared them.

"It started" Abby whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&

"It can't be worse than Cruciatus curse" Draco said with disdain.

"Oh, but it is" Liam replied "As your body aches, and your soul screams, you see the last moments of the generation before you. The last moments before their death, and you feel what they felt… every bit of it"

"So all he has to do is die of old age, in a bed, and I'll be fine" Draco tossed.

Liam's big navy blue eyes studied the boy. He might have overrated him when the plan was traced. Young Draco could become useful after all. The side of Liam's lips curled in a true evil smile.

"Yes… but I doubt that your _beloved_ father will die peacefully of old age"

&&&&&&&&

Moira tried to get up, her bare feet running to the door as she felt her blood boil. The definition of pain was taking place on every inch of her body and soul and she despaired.

"PLEASE!" she screamed as loud as she could, her fingernails tearing the padding on the door "SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" then a vision of her mother being strangled came to her. Moira fell on the floor, hands on her throat, gasping for air.

Voldemort squeezed Tsarina's neck with a satisfied smile upon his face. Moira saw it through her mother's eyes and it hurt even worse. Then, suddenly, everything went black although Moira had her eyes opened. For a moment, she thought she had gone blind, and tried to roll on the floor in order to sit up, but couldn't. Moira had no control whatsoever upon her body. It was as if she was simply a conscious soul in a numb shell. She wanted to scream, but her lips wouldn't open, her voice wouldn't obey. Not even tears fled her eyes. There wasn't pain because there was no sense of feeling. Tsarina had died and Moira thought she was still in her mother's body, in the state of nothingness.

Moira's breathing slowed as she started to feel the floor beneath her back. Slowly, blurry vision came back to her, but as she was starting to calm down, she felt a presence in the room. She hoped to be her mother, to see her again, but it wasn't. As body and darkness bonded, Moira screamed in what seemed to be for hours.

&&&&&&&

Harry was in the garden, bathed in darkness. The Weasleys were already having dinner, and several Halloween sweets, but Harry wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't go inside. He didn't want to tell them he had felt his scar burn through the whole day, he didn't want to talk to anyone because they just wouldn't understand. No one would, except one person, and that one was in the dark as well, hiding beneath a tall tree, his eyes shinning as they stared at an envelope.

"Sirius?" Harry asked and Sirius gaze met his "Do you know where my mum and dad are buried?"

Sirius frowned at the question.

"Harry, didn't anyone ever take you there?" he asked, his face out of the shadows, being lit by the warm light coming from one of the Burrow's windows. Harry shook his head. Sirius wanted to scream at the Dursleys for not taking him to the cemetery. He had to mourn his parents, it was part of the process, part of dealing with the pain of loss, something Sirius never got to do himself. But he couldn't yell at them, or at Harry, so he just stared at his godson, as if they had always been together; as if Azkaban had never been between them.

"I'll take you there on your next Hogsmeade weekend" Sirius said, a fatherly tone to his voice.

"Thank you" Harry said softly before seating down again in his dark spot.

Sirius got up fast and went inside. Harry heard him talking to Arthur.

__

"I have to be someplace. Will you watch over him? I won't be long"

And Arthur agreed. Harry heard the front door open and close and the sound of Sirius' motorcycle be brought to life. He ran.

"You're not leaving too, are you?" Harry asked, despair and anger mixed in his voice.

"Not if my life depended on it" Sirius said, his dark eyes glittering in the dark "I'll just be gone an hour or so" he messed Harry's hair just like James did "You won't be alone again, Harry. I promise" and Harry believed him.

He stood there as he saw Sirius ride his motorcycle into the night, as if he was part of it. As the roar of the engine faded, Harry went back inside and sat down under the tree he and Moira had talked. He opened his envelope.

__

Dear Harry,

You're probably wondering why I left you a letter when I barely knew you. The truth is Harry, I've known you all your life and I'm really sorry I couldn't stay to explain things to you. But know this: you aren't as lonely as you think you are. Don't let that scar tell you otherwise.

I had my differences with your father when I was your age, but we settled them fine. James was a good man, an honorable man, who married the best woman in the world: your mother. Ask Sirius and Remus to tell stories about them. But if you want the true versions, ask Remus. Sirius will make himself look good even when he was being a git.

As I told you, I won't be at Hogwarts when you return, so I leave you the same advice I left your godfather: try not to get into too much trouble, even though that is in your blood. Be true to your friends, Harry, and always, always, be honest to yourself. I'll miss you more than you know.

Thanks for freeing me from the zoo

Prof. Craine.

"Anytime" Harry replied in the dark.

The little cemetery was just like he remembered. He, Remus, James, and Peter had come upon it during one of their Hogsmeade special visits: the ones under the invisibility cloak. Sirius turned the engine off and left the motorcycle by the iron gate. It was almost all covered by vegetation. Sirius opened the gate and went inside. The tip of his wand was lit as he walked among the few gravestones, searching for a name.

"Only great wizards have been buried here. Look at the names" Remus said.

"Then how come it's not guarded?" Peter asked "I heard there are very dark spells that can be performed using the bones of dead wizards"

"Talking to Snivellus much, are you?" James asked.

"It's not guarded in order not to call attention" Sirius replied "See..." he pointed to a black cat that was seated on the top of a gravestone "We mean no harm" Sirius said "We'll just look around and leave" he told the cat, who meowed in response and left.

"Excuse me? Since when you talk to cats, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Since that is not a cat, Peter" Sirius replied.

_"Do you think we'll be buried here someday?" James asked, melancholic._

"Someday" Remus replied "All of us. Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. Great wizards" he chuckled.

"Yeah. Great wizards" Sirius repeated out loud when he read the name "Potter" on two gravestones, side by side. The tall wizard sat down in front of them and took the envelope out of his pocket.

"I miss you, guys" he said softly "What were you thinking? Leaving me alone to raise a kid? Are you insane?" Sirius started but couldn't continue. He heard the meow and as he looked around, there was the black cat again "Go away... I'm mourning here!" the cat meowed again "Don't make me bark at you!" and the feline left, went up a tree and watched Sirius with its yellow eyes in the dark.

Sirius sighed as he looked around. He read the names on the gravestones again, and it hurt him more than he thought it would. He didn't make it to the funerals, since he was arrested, but now, looking at the names of his friends, engraved in cold stone, he thanked Merlin he wasn't there. He couldn't handle see his best friend's face, who was always smiling, cold, dead. He wouldn't be able to see Lily's emerald eyes, blank. Then how could he deal when it was Moira's turn? He took the letter from inside the envelope.

_Sirius,_

I know you thought twice before opening this letter. First you thought about burning it but then curiosity got the best of you. I know you, Padfoot, and I'm glad for that.

I resent the years we spent away: you wasting away in Azkaban and me, all over the world. You'd be surprised how lonely all that space felt. Well, I'm glad I got to see you enjoy your freedom again before all of this went down. I really wish things were different, but they're not. You were right about one thing: life really is a bitch.

All I can say is I'll miss our late night talks, our sword practicing, I'll even miss your swearing, your barking. I'll miss all of you. Take good care of Harry and explain to him what really happened. I hope he doesn't hate me. And try not to get into too much trouble. You have godfather's duty now and a professor's. I know you'll do them well. It's time to go bug James.

Mischief managed,

Fithi

"She's going your way, mate" Sirius said, his eyes shining, the gravestones out of focus "Send her back, will you? I can't do this alone"

&&&&&&&

"This doesn't sound that awful" Draco said as he walked around the room "I mean, pain and visions, come on. I heard that Professor Craine wasn't going to live through this"

"Do you think she will?" Liam asked, his eyes not blinking.

"Yes. No offense, but I think she is tougher than that, or my mother thinks so"

Liam got up and walked calmly toward Draco. It was a complete surprise to the young man when Liam got him by his collar and almost lifted him of the ground.

"Do you really believe I didn't take every possible precaution to make sure that bitch suffers util her last breath and dies? Do you really think I'm flawed like your father?" Liam hissed between clenched teeth.

Draco couldn't answer, and Liam dropped him back on the floor. Draco took several steps back, his hand on his neck, his eyes not leaving Liam's. The man was completely out of himself; his pale face was flushed with anger. Liam's eyes shone with what Draco thought to be madness, but it wasn't. It was pure hate.

"Moira Craine Dumbledore is no more" Liam said as his hands traveled through his dark hair, pulling it back.

"What do you have against her, anyway?" Draco asked, already by the door.

"Let's just say it's a family thing... an ancient family thing"

&&&&&&&&

The clock struck midnight after an incredibly long day. The twelve strikes echoed through the castle, and not even Peeves spoke or made a sound. Halloween was passed, and Hogwarts was the definition of silence. Moody let his head fall to his chest, as Justine buried her face in her hands. It was over.

&&&&&&&

Chloe and Aberforth had sent an owl to Nicholas, to ease him about Moira's transfer. He was sure to feel something, because of the family connection. Chloe had fainted and was in bed, sleeping. Aberforth was sitting by her side, his head ready to explode with pain. Abigail was in Lupin's arms, unable to see what was going on with Moira, or her future. It hadn't been decided. All she could do was hope and try not to faint with pain.

Dumbledore was in Moira's room, seated by her desk, his envelope in one hand and a picture of her and him, taken at her graduation, on the other. Moira waved, but was clearly embarrassed about the picture, while he simply beamed with pride. He felt the pains of the transfer, all he wanted to do was let the door of that room open, and hold her in his arms, and tell her she would be alright. But he knew she wouldn't, for if she had any hope, he wouldn't be holding an envelope that contained a good bye letter he never wanted to read.

"Tsarina, give me strength" he whispered as his long fingers opened the letter.

_Father,_

I hate doing this, again. I hate saying good bye again, and forever. I've spent the day writing letters to everyone, but they never will mean enough, have all of my feelings downs. I'm thankful I'm taking those with me.

What to tell to the only one who knows everything? You are the reasons to my tears and to my smiles. You've always trusted my judgment even when I didn't trust it myself.

This is not your fault... none of it. You did what you thought was best, and even when I said I didn't agree, when I yelled at you, be sure that I've always known you had no choice. It was all meant to be, I guess.

Please, don't let me be the reason for your failure because you were never the reason for mine. I love you so much and I wish I said it more often. Give my love to Ethan, let Mavros over Hagrid's care, and tell Justine to kick some Death Eater arse. Don't let him win.

Watch over Harry, father, and I'll watch over you both.

Forever,

Your daughter

"He won't win, Moira" Albus whispered as tears fell down his face "Never"

&&&&&&&

There had never been so many people at the door of the Requirement Room at the same time. At the very first light of November 1st, all of Hogwarts was awake and alert. Moody looked around the teachers, Aurors, and Dumbledores and sighed heavily. He took out his wand.

"I want you all to be ready for the worse. Be ready to defend yourselves and those around you" he looked at Dumbledore, who blinked but remained stern "Don't hesitate"

The Aurors spread among the teachers, and a few stood their ground, in front of the door. They simply ignored the possibility of going inside and finding Moira's dead body. They ignored it, but didn't rule it out.

"Remus, I must ask you to go inside first" Ethan asked as the teachers frowned "Memory lapses are common to power transfer, but she'll feel..."

"The Darkness in me" Lupin completely silently.

"Yes... she won't feel threatened by you" Ethan replied.

"I'll cover you" Justine said.

Lupin squeezed Abby's hand for strength and took out his wand. He wasn't afraid of finding a dangerous witch but the body of his dear friend. This was worst than any full moon.

The door opened slowly, and many held their breath as they saw the inside of the padded door completely torn. Lupin entered the room with careful steps, his heightened senses more alert than ever.

"Moira?" he called "Moira, can you hear me?"

He didn't have to go much further into the room. Among several pillows, not far from the middle of the room, Moira's body was lying down, her feet bare, hair fanned above her head, indicating her fall, pale face, half parted lips, and closed eyes. Lupin knelt down beside her, and called her again, but she didn't answer. His hand moved to touch her neck, to check her pulse, but as soon as they were inches away from her skin, she snapped opened her eyes; her snake like eyes.

Lupin gasped and fell down. Moira's eyes followed his movement, but the rest of her body didn't move. The brown had given place to a dark yellow, and the pupils were slit like a snakes.

"Can you hear me?" Lupin asked, but Moira didn't move "Blink one for yes and two for no"

Moira blinked once.

"Can you move?"

Two blinks.

"Do you remember where you are?"

Two blinks.

"Do you know who you are, who am I?"

Two blinks.

"I'm going to help you out of here, but you have to give me your word you won't try to hurt me, yourself, or anyone else"

Moira's yellow eyes remained open, staring at Lupin, then she blinked once.

"I'm going to carry out of the room, to your own room. We are at Hogwarts" Lupin told her as he got up, and took her in his arms. Her skin was incredibly cold "There's a lot of people waiting for you, including your family, so just keep your eyes closed for now" he said as he looked into her eyes, no expression in them whatsoever. "No one wants to harm you, Moira" he narrowed his eyes "Do you trust me?"

Hesitation again, then, one blink.

Lupin smiled. She might not remember anything, might be different, but she was still Moira. He knew that.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" he yelled and the celebration on the outside was complete. Some cried out in joy, some let the tears fall, and some simply stayed still as a statue. Lupin left the room with Moira in his arms. Dumbledore kissed her forehead before Lupin continued his walk toward her room, Albus and Ethan following. Moira didn't open her eyes and Lupin heard her heart slow down a beat or two. He hurried his steps.

"She's different" Abigail said softly to her mother, beside her.

"Yes, she is" Chloe said with an almost evil smile "Moira is not a witch anymore. She's a sorceress"

&&&&&

There you have it! I'm sorry once again to keep you all waiting, but life really is a bitch and won't let me sit down and write! Anyway, I hope you like the two chapters. Things will move faster from here on.

I'd like to thank everyone who reads White Death. Feedback is treasured, but just knowing you're all out there makes me happy J If you want to be warned every time I update, please send me an e-mail and let me know.

I'd also like to say hello to my beta Ruth, who is ready to have a new baby in her life! Congratulations, Ruthie! You're my sister in spirit and I love you! Have a great time with your new one J

Flora Fairfield took Ruth's job while she's on "maternity leave" ** lol **and I have to say THANK YOU!!! Flora, you're the bomb!

I'm not gonna promise that the next chapter will come quickly, cause every time I do that, Murphy doesn't let me stick to my plan. All I can say is that I might take long to update, but I'm not abandoning White Death. See you all on the next one!


	18. Unattainable

"_The value of things is not in the time that they last, but in the intensity in which they happen. That is why there are unforgettable moments, unexplainable things, and incomparable people_"

Fernando Pessoa, Portuguese poet (humbly translated by me)

**Chapter 18**

**Unattainable**

_"What the hell?" Sirius exclaimed as he walked into a very transformed Defense classroom. _

_"I heard there would be a guest today" Remus replied beside him "I guess they're bringing all students in. Look"_

_First years Gryffindors were fighting their way through some seventh years Slytherins. _

_"This new person might as well be a hell of a wizard" James said "I wonder what spell he's going to cast in order to keep us all under control"_

_James, Sirius and Remus found their seats next to Peter, who was deep in conversation with a sixth year Hufflepuff. He sat still as she told him the most horrible story of them all: the one about how she got the still healing scar on her face._

_"And then, all there I saw was blood, and her howl" Justine whispered just as Remus' hand descended on Peter's shoulder, making the boy jump up._

_"It's just me, Peter" Remus said "Move over so we can sit down"_

_"You shouldn't be telling him those stories, Justine" James said with a smile "He won't be able to sleep at night"_

_"Who cares?" Sirius said as he sat down next to James "It's a good story"_

_"Thanks, Black" Justine said with a smile. She was a strapping young woman, her raven black hair framed her face and was in bright contrast with her pale skin, her different colored eyes, and the, now healing, huge scar. She was a year behind them._

_"I really admire the way you're handling it" another voice spoke behind them "Most girls would hide form the world if they had that scar upon their faces. Your confidence is inspiring" she added with a smile._

_"Thanks" Justine smiled to the red head Gryffindor "I've learned from the best" James snorted and Lily snapped the back of his head "So, what do you think this is all about?"_

_"I heard as much as you have" Lily Evans said as she leaned on top of her seat in order to whisper "They say this person was an excellent Auror until he was banished"_

_"Banished?" James exclaimed "For what? Arresting Dark Wizards? They should give them a medal. OUCH!" James yelled as Remus elbowed him on the side "What is it with you people!" but he saw the direction Remus was looking at and followed. A tall blonde girl in Ravenclaw robes entered the room. As she saw them, she smiled and walked toward them._

_"So... intriguing, isn't it?" Abigail Craine Dumbledore said as she moved practically over Sirius and James in order to give Remus a quick kiss on the lips and then found her place next to Lily._

_"Do you think it's your aunt?" Peter said, and they all went very quiet. The silence told them he shouldn't have opened his lips. _

_"Peter, my aunt was never an Auror" Abigail replied with a soft smile, but her eyes and voice showed how bad the comment affected her._

_"Of course not!" James said as he stretched his hand behind Remus and smacked Peter on the back of the head "She's Dumbledore's wife, you moron. How could she be banished?"_

_"I think she is a bit more than that, James" Lily said, widening her eyes at him._

_"It's ok" Abby said "Just, don't try to make it better" she smiled at James, who hinted a smile back before his eyes found something else._

_"Oh, look who's here" James said and they all looked at the door. _

_A tall young man, dressed in Slytherin robes, with ivory skin, pitch black hair hiding out his eyes walked toward the desks, and found his seat next to a couple dressed with the same colored-robe. They were both blonds._

_"Well, they did say the whole school, didn't they?" another voice said as he sat next to Abby._

_"Do you know who this wizard is, Nicholas?" Abby asked her brother_

_"No, but he's probably someone big" he changed his tone to a whisper "I saw uncle Albus calling Moira to his office, and from her face, it wasn't a happy talk"_

_"What do you mean?" Remus asked._

_"He told me to behave" Moira's dry voice said as she sat beside her cousin. She had her chocolate brown eyes staring at the door to the teacher's office. Before they could ask what was wrong, the door Moira was staring at, opened to reveal Professor Krank, a very old but intelligent and sweet lady, and a tall man. He was all dressed in black, his hair hung in a long braid down his back, and it matched the color of his clothing. His face was thin, he had a still growing beard, and his eyes were navy blue. As soon as he walked into the room, his eyes searched it, and found, not Moira's but Snape's._

_"Good morning, everyone" Professor Krank said and the class responded "This is a very special class, for we have a great expert on the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mr. Edgar Laois has agreed to talk to you about his work"_

_The class clapped as the man moved forward, a hint of a smile on his face. _

_"So I hear you are all learning to defend yourselves from Dark Magic" his eyes found Snape's again "But are you sure you, seventh years, that you're ready to go out and really face Darkness?"_

_The seventh years exchanged looks. The four Gryffindor boys didn't move, but stared at him._

_"Let me tell you a little something about life outside of these walls" he said as he moved between the desks "I traveled the world, I saw many things, but the worst I have ever encountered was a wizard or a witch who wanted to harm another one, for the pure pleasure of it" he said as he walked. The students didn't dare to speak "There are three unforgivable curses" he turned to the class "I'm sure the majority of you already heard about them" the students nodded, only the younger ones were a bit confused._

_"One brings you pain like no other you have ever felt. Another makes you a slave of someone else's wishes. And the third one kills you" he smacked both of his long hands together, making the students jump on their seats "as soon as it hits you" he walked again._

_"Out there, you'll see many Dark wizards use these curses to accomplish terrible things. I've seen many, many do that to others, listen to their screams with a smile upon their faces" he stopped by Snape's desk "Dark Magic should be extinguished as the wizards who master them"_

_"Is that why you were banned?" a feminine voice asked. Edgar knew whose voice that was before he turned to find the owner. Moira was staring at him, defiance in her face._

_"Well, I see Miss Craine, here, has a question" he said before he turned from Snape to Moira. Her eyes pierced his without a single trace of fear._

_"Yes, I do. Is that why you were banned from Auror duty?" she asked again, as many students moved around in their seats. Abigail held her breath, just as Nicholas paid attention to Edgar's every move. _

_"I think that is personal, Miss Craine. Not something to be discussed in class" Edgar responded gallantly, but he obviously didn't know Moira as well as he thought he did._

_"Lets change my question then, shall we?" Moira said before cleaning her throat "Do you really believe only Dark Wizards use unforgivables?" the room exploded with whispers, but Moira's eyes weren't blinking, and neither were Edgar's._

_"No. I don't" Edgar said with something that looked like a smile, but was rather twisted "I've seen many Dark creatures do terrible things. For instant, the werewolf who deformed your friend"_

_"Hey!" Justine exclaimed "I'm not deformed, ok"_

_"Sorry, Miss Lorcan" he said, and nobody but a few students realized he seemed to know a lot of the students names, specially the ones with some Darkness in their family. Lupin tried to act normal and was doing a great job if it wasn't for Peter's sweaty brow and constant looks his way._

_"I'm sorry. Even a scar like that didn't taint your beauty" he said with a smile, but Justine looked at him from the corner of her eye "What I meant was, a werewolf is not a Dark Wizard, but a Dark creature and yes, I do believe they should be purged"_

_"Excuse me, but I think different" but it wasn't Justine's voice that echoed in the room, but Abigail's "It's not like they had a choice, sir. And they are regular people, with feelings and friends, and just because they turn different once a month, that is not a reason to kill them all" Lupin was smiling quietly, not looking at her._

_"Yeah, imagine if they did that to every creature that has fits once a month. We'd be out of women" James said, and got a few laughs out of this and a few snaps in the back of the head as well._

_"And hello!__ The werewolf who did this to me is my sister, and I'd die before I'd let anyone touch her" Justine warned._

_"No, sweetheart, you'd kill the person who'd try it" Nicholas completed._

_"Damn right I would"_

_"Well, I see you all have your minds set" Edgar said, taking another step closer to them, and his eyes found Lupin's "You seem rather quiet, different from your friends here. What are your thoughts on the matter?" and Lupin just knew Edgar knew of his condition, or at least, suspected of it._

_"I believe a witch or wizards powers should be trained and respected. Anyone can hurt others, no matter what backgrounds they're from. Putting labels on Dark Wizards, werewolves or anybody else is just plain prejudice"_

_"Here, here!" Sirius exclaimed and raised his hand so that Remus could high five it. _

_Some students clapped and cheered, others exchanged whispers, and some just watched everything from the best seat in the house. That was the case of Snape, Lucius and Narcissa. Moira simply smiled, feeling that a battle had just been won. She was wrong._

_"What about you?" Edgar turned his back at the huddle, and gazed at Snape "What are your thoughts on the matter?"_

_Snape__ stood quiet for sometime, but didn't seem nervous at all. _

_"I thought persecution of our kind was over centuries ago" his deep voice responded._

_"Do you think I'm persecuting you?" Edgar sounded a bit outraged "I mean, I'm just trying to teach you all that out there" he pointed to a window in the classroom "Nothing is simple like it is in here"_

_"You are very mistaken if you think in here things are simple" Moira replied._

_Edgar turned on his heels and advanced on Moira extremely fast, making some students, and Professor Krank, gasp, and Moira lean back on her seat._

_"Have you ever stood face to face with something incredibly mean, that would tear you apart in a blink of an eye, with a smile on its face, just because it could?"_

_"She has now" Lily responded. Moira and Edgar didn't move._

_"Takes one to know one" Moira replied lower than a whisper, her eyes piercing his "I think you take everything to the extreme, sir" she hissed the last word. _

_"Oh, look at the time. Let's thank the presence of Mr. Laois in our class" Professor Krank said and clapped, so that the class would follow her. Slowly, Edgar moved away from Moira and bowed to the room filled with students. _

_The students moved to leave the room, but as Moira moved to get passed Edgar, he pulled her by her upper arm with such force that she gasped, but maintained her ground. Snape, who was up and ready to move out of the class, following Lucius, stopped in mid step, but as he caught Abigail's eye, he just moved to pretend he needed to find something on his book bag. As he leaned his head forward, his hair covered it, but Abby could see his beady eyes on Moira and Edgar. Nicholas got up, as did his sister, Lily, the four Gryffindor boys and Justine. Professor Krank took a few steps toward them, her wand in her hand._

_"This conversation isn't finished, Moira" he said between clenched teeth._

_"It's Miss Craine, to you, sir" Moira replied before she dropped her voice to a whisper "I think you should let me go before I get you into more trouble. I am a Dark Witch after all, aren't I?"_

_Edgar intensified the grip._

_"Is that a threat?" he hissed._

_"Please, sir, let me go" Moira spoke up in an almost trembling voice, her face showing fear "You're hurting me"_

_"I really think you should let her go" Professor Krank said, looking at Laois with very different eyes._

_"We all think that" Sirius replied as he and the others took a step closer to Laois._

_Edgar looked at them, and his eyes went back to Moira. He could see the smile implicit in her eyes, just like her mothers. In a fast movement, he let go of Moira, who stumbled back toward Professor Krank._

_"Thank you for having me, Professor" Edgar said, trying to sound unharmed, and moved to leave the class. _

_"Are you alright, honey? Should I take you to the Hospital wing?" Professor Krank asked._

_"No, professor, I'll be just fine" Moira said, massaging her arm._

_"Alright then.__ I'll go have a talk to your father. Never thought Edgar would treat you all like this"_

_As Professor Krank left, Moira dropped the façade. Her face went from prey to predator in a matter of seconds, something that made Sirius smile._

_"Damn, woman, you amazed me" he said._

_"Sure did. It's one thing not to like Dark Magic, is another to label us all" James said._

_"I'm glad you feel that way, Potter" Moira said with a hint of a smile. _

_"Yeah… what's he got with you, anyway?"_

_"Let's just say he's unbalanced, and my mother was the one who pointed this out for the Auror Internal Affairs, or something like that. He doesn't like his family either" she nodded at Snape, who apparently still hadn't found what he was looking for in his bag._

_"I can't really say I blame him there" James said as he messed his hair._

_"Well, you can't be perfect, can you?" Moira tossed back._

_"I'm stunned they asked him to come to school" Abby said "Treating us like that, wanting to exterminate werewolves. He's not right in the head!" _

_Remus__ caught her hand in his and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head in retribution._

_"Yeah.__ Me, deformed… he can kiss my sweet…" Justine started, but Moira interrupted._

_"The Laois family has a very nice mask in our society, Abby. Edgar is the older brother of Liam, a guy I'm sure you've heard of" Moira said._

_"Are you kidding! He likes Dark Magic! How can his brother be so …"_

_"Mental?" Sirius joked "Beats me"_

_"Can we just drop the subject? I'm already going to hear from my parents" Moira said as she got her book bag over her shoulder._

_"Come on. I can get us some warm butterbeers" Lily offered as she led the group outside._

_"Where did you get them? How?" James asked, amazed._

_"You'd be surprised" Lily taunted and tossed back her long, red hair_

_"Let's just drink our way out of this, huh? I like you better everyday, Evans" Sirius said with a big grin on his face "Practically one of the guys" he joked._

_James just smiled, completely in awe of her, and left. Moira was about to follow, but Abby caught her hand, just as Snape moved passed them, brushing the sleeve of his robe in Moira's._

_"Yep, and he was a great help" Moira said as she moved out, Abby by her side._

_"He was about to come at Edgar for hurting you when I told him not to" she told Moira, who's lips parted and eyebrows arched in her face "He's not just what he seems, Moira. You, of all people, should know that" _

_"Yes... I guess I should" Moira whispered to herself as a warm feeling washed passed her. _

&&&

Justine was seated on the floor, outside Moira's private chambers. The castle was dark and the only fade light was coming from the sky, already brewing morning. The grounds were quieter, for the Aurors had been sent back to the Ministry. Only her, Moody and Ethan remained at Hogwarts. The worst had passed, and yet Justine felt as if something was still very wrong.

She spread her legs in front of her and sighed heavily. She didn't know what to expect from what was happening to Moira, to all of them actually, and that didn't sit well in her mind.

The door of the room opened and Remus came out. He sighed almost as heavily as Justine and sat down beside her.

"She's stable now. Sedated. Moody and Albus are with her" he said in a hoarse voice "I don't like the fact they have to keep her sedated, though"

"Neither do I, but it's better. She doesn't remember anything, doesn't know who she is. Damn, Remus, Moira's consciousness, her personality, her values are what kept her safe, what kept us all safe. If she doesn't remember them, she's a sorceress ready to rock and roll up our arses"

Lupin snorted at the last comment. Justine was right and if he was right as well, it wouldn't take long before Fudge, the Minister of Magic, to come to Hogwarts with an Auror squadron to take Moira away and lock her up somewhere. Maybe something worse, but he chose not to think about it.

"This sucks" Justine let out with a heavy breath "I hate waiting. Has she said anything yet?"

"I think she tried, but all I heard was hissing"

"Parseltongue. Damn"

They stayed quiet for a moment. The castle was pretty quiet as well, and the absence of students helped in that matter. The silence between them indicated they had both allowed to get themselves lost in their thoughts until...

"Do you remember Edgar Laois?" Lupin asked.

"What the hell! Are you reading minds now, wolf?" Justine exclaimed "I was just remembering that _class_ we had with him"

"I know. I was thinking about that too. Don't know why, though"

"Weird… it's been years since his name crossed my mind" Justine said "I must admit, it was pretty satisfying to catch him" she hinted a smile.

"That's right" Lupin remembered and smiled "You were the one who arrested him, wasn't it?"

"Yep. That was my very first arrest as an Auror. That man had severe problems"

"He died in Azkaban, didn't he?" Lupin asked and Justine nodded "Horrible way to die" Lupin thought of Sirius.

"Yes, it is" Justine turned her head and looked at Lupin "_He_'s free of that place, and _she_'s not going anywhere near it. _We_ won't let that happen"

"What? Are _you_ reading my mind now?" Lupin smiled a sad smile.

Justine just stood up and offered her hand to pull him up. He took it.

"Do you think the Laois are involved in any of the things that are going on?" Justine asked "'Cause it can't be all coincidence"

"I think we have to look at all again, from the beginning. I have a feeling there's something we're missing"

"Peace, Remus. We're missing peace" Justine said "I'm going to get some shut eye. Let me know if anything happens"

&&&

Moira was silent and still in her four-poster bed. The curtains were closed around her, letting the two men see nothing but her shadow. Moody was seated in an armchair across the room, his wand in hand, his eyes tired but alert. Albus was seated right next to his daughter's bed, his eyes not leaving her. The silence in the room indicated how well they knew each other. Dumbledore didn't want to ask questions he knew the answer would not be good, and Moody knew that it didn't matter what he said, the man wouldn't leave his daughter's side.

There was a loud pop and Poppy's head appeared among green flames in the fireplace.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

Dumbledore and Moody turned their faces toward her. Moira didn't move.

"She was unstable at first, but she's ok now. Heart's beating and all" Moody said, not really sure of the medical terms "Doesn't remember who she is, who we are, or what the hell happened, though. She's also speaking in parseltongue"

"Oh" Poppy replied and the two men heard a low whisper in the background. Poppy's eyes widened and she tried as best as she could not to show that the ill-tempered wizard standing behind her was the one wanting news.

"How's Severus?" Dumbledore asked in a hoarse voice, as if he hadn't said a word in years.

"He's doing better. Cranky because of the pain and the fact I got to see him in pajamas" she said "But we're just waiting for the call to go back to Hogwarts" she said and her eyes found Dumbledore, but he was looking at the inert shadow on the bed.

"It shouldn't be long now" Moody answered "We'll keep you posted"

Poppy nodded, hinted a smile and disappeared, as did the flames. The room was quiet again. Moira moved and the two men got up in a flash. Light was entering the room now.

"Moira? What is it?" Dumbledore asked as he opened the curtains around his daughter. Moody was right behind him, wand in hand. Moira hid her eyes under her hand, and hissed something at them.

Moody's magical eyes moved to the back of his head and back again. He moved toward the windows and closed the curtains. Moira's hand moved away from her eyes.

"They're sensitive to the light" Dumbledore said and she nodded.

He looked into her eyes and his heart sank. The sparkle he knew so well wasn't shining in them. In fact, they weren't the same anymore. They were snake like, and the rich chocolate brown that reminded him of his wife gave place to an amber glow. He didn't recognize his daughter but he refused to accept that.

Moira looked away from him and moved her long and thin fingers in front of her. They were extremely hurt, nails broken because of some struggle she couldn't remember. She couldn't move them before, but slowly, her body started to respond to her commands. She could already feel her legs but moving them was rather difficult. She was still wearing the dress from a few nights before.

"Remember anything yet?" Moody asked, standing tall behind Dumbledore.

Moira looked at him, looked around the room again and hissed, but closed her mouth as she realized yet again, they couldn't understand her. She had been kept sedated for a long time, but she couldn't blame them for that. As soon as she was carried out of the room by the nice werewolf, she had almost gone into cardiac arrest, and the panic that caused her sent objects flying everywhere, and broke a few windows, but no one got hurt, and she was kept in deep sleep until she was calmer and could control her powers better.

Now, awake again, Moira was feeling better and less threatened by an environment she didn't recognize. Whenever she opened her eyes, she would find the bluest eyes searching hers. The oldest man in the room was always by her side and though she didn't recognize him, she felt at ease next to him. She didn't trust the one with the wooden leg and funny eye, but she knew he wouldn't harm her; no one would harm her, if the one with sparkling blue eyes was around.

Some of the other ones seemed to fear her. The nice werewolf didn't, neither did the pretty woman with the huge scar on her face, but the blond girl did. She tried not to show it, but Moira felt it. The blond one was afraid of her, of being hurt by her, and that really bothered Moira. She didn't know why, but it did.

So, as she sighed in frustration, a few drawers opened around the room and things flew in every direction. Moody aimed his wand at the door, as Dumbledore covered Moira as a father would a small child. Parchment and quills flew at them before everything went back to silence.

"What… are you alright?" he asked his daughter, but Moira didn't answer. She was picking up one of quite a few pieces of parchment that was on her bed and a quill. She wrote rapidly and showed the two men.

_I just wished I had something to write with _

Albus and Moody arched their eyebrows at her.

"Careful what you wish for" Moody joked and, for the first time since the transfer, Moira hinted a smile.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Moody asked.

Moira shook her head. Albus stood up, exchanged a few words with Moody, who argued back in a whisper, but ended up nodding and leaving the room. Then Dumbledore moved to sit in front of his daughter. He sighed deeply and looked at her eyes.

"There was a power transfer" he started "Moira, your mother was a Dark Witch and she passed away fifteen years ago. A few nights ago it was your birthday and the fifteenth anniversary of your mother's death. You got all of her powers"

Moira's snake like eyes weren't blinking.

"We feared you wouldn't survive the transfer because of the unbalance in the magic around you, but you did" his eyes shone brighter.

She wrote again.

_But why can't I remember anything? _

"You will… in time, you will" he said as if he believed it. He caressed her hair, and she didn't move away from him. She wrote again.

_You're my father, aren't you?_

Dumbledore smiled and Moira noticed that his eyes were getting wetter.

"Yes, I am. Did you remember me?" he asked but she shook her head "Then how do you know?"

_I know you won't let them hurt me._

"Never" he whispered as he embraced his daughter in what it felt like for the first time. She allowed the contact but didn't respond to it. As they parted the embrace, she wrote again.

_Hungry and in need of a bath_

"I'll send your cousin up to help you" Moira thought of the blond girl and shook her head "You think you can manage on your own?" she nodded "Alright then. I'll send someone to fix you a meal and I'll be just outside, if you need anything" he kissed her forehead softly and left the room.

Moira stared at the door long before her father had left. She could feel power running in her veins and yet there was not one single memory preceding the night she saw the nice werewolf's eyes. She felt powerful but… empty.

The young witch looked at the curtains and saw that the light outside was becoming stronger. She pushed away the heavy blankets and moved her legs out of bed. The feeling of the cold wooden floor beneath her feet was pleasant. She pushed herself up, finding her balance on one of the four posters around her bed. She moved slowly toward the bathroom, and as she looked at the candles on top of the sink, they lit up in high flames, something that made Moira gasp softly and take a step back.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she moved to turn the water on and looked at the mirror. What she saw made her breath get caught in her throat. She didn't know that her eyes looked like a snakes. That is why everyone around her was so cautious. Then a flash of gleaming red eyes staring at her crossed her mind. Moira blinked the image away, but it was there, buried in some part of her brain. Something bad had happened and she feared she would remember it soon enough.

The vapor from the hot water on the tub fogged the bathroom, and Moira, hidden away from her reflection, took off the torn black dress and let her body relax as warm water embraced it. She took in a breath and sank into the silence underwater.

&&&

"So?" Moody asked as soon as Dumbledore closed the door behind him.

"She doesn't trust you" Dumbledore said with almost a smile on his face.

"Did she say anything?" Lupin asked, his eyes red from lack of sleep.

"No, but she wrote them down" Dumbledore said as he moved to look at the sky. Not a single cloud in it. "She's taking a bath now, and asked for food"

Lupin smiled relieved and Moody nodded.

"I'll take care of it" Lupin said and took off toward the kitchens.

Moody stood tall in front of Dumbledore. The look on his face told all the Headmaster needed to know.

"Don't worry" a feminine voice echoed in the hallway, making the two men turn to find its owner. Chloe walked toward them "Her memories will come back to her when it's safe enough to do so"

"Moira has been broken down" another woman's voice sounded. Abigail walked beside her mother "If she knew of everything that has ever happened to her in this state, I'm afraid she wouldn't have survived the first night"

"Are you saying her memories got… locked up somewhere in her mind?" Dumbledore started but Chloe interrupted.

"In order to safeguard her well being. You have no idea of what she saw and felt, Albus. It is very sad that with her previous memories, those will come back as well"

Albus looked differently, for the first time, at his sister-in-law. He could only imagine what she had been through, at what his late wife had been through. He lowered his head and then raised it up again, his eyes finding the door to his daughter's room. Then, a hand on his shoulder made him look away.

"She will come back to us" Chloe said "Don't doubt that"

"I don't" he whispered and smiled a faint smile "I'll inform Sirius about the news. You should all rest"

Moody lowered his head and smiled. They would follow his instructions. Chloe, Abigail, and himself would lay down a bit, get some sleep, but not Albus Dumbledore. He would stay by his daughter's side, with the guilty conscience of a father who couldn't protect his child.

One by one, they scattered and found their beds, but Albus, after contacting a sleepless Sirius, went to his study and sat down by his desk, opened a drawer and took out the picture of his late wife. Tsarina smiled at him as wind brushed her brown hair off her face.

"She pulled through, dear. Our little girl pulled through" he said before holding the picture to his chest and closing his eyes for just a moment.

&&&

Sirius was asleep. His long body laid on the ground, between the Weasley's couch and the fireplace. So used to Azkaban, the man found it difficult to go back to sleep on anything softer than the floor. Beside him, on the couch, laid Harry. They had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, waiting for news that never came. The noise had died down, and only after Arthur and Molly had insisted they go to bed, and they had refused, the Burrow had fallen into silence.

The first rays of sunlight hit the garden outside and the only sound heard, besides Sirius soft snore, was of Mrs. Weasley's clock, in the kitchen. All of the arms in it pointed toward "Home".

Harry Potter woke up with a gasp. He sat straight up on the couch, hair damp with sweat, glasses askew on his face, his scar burning. Something was wrong.

"Professor Craine" he whispered so low, it was barely audible, but Sirius heard it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up as well, blinking several times in order to focus.

"I just had a bad dream, Sirius" Harry tried to lie, but to no avail. He didn't want his godfather to worry, but that was already showing in his eyes, and Sirius could read them as easy as he could the Daily Prophet.

"You're even a worse liar than your father was" Sirius said "He always got away with trouble, but when the matter was serious..." he looked at Harry. The boy was pale "Harry, what is it?".

"It's Professor Craine" he said. Sirius' heart dropped to his stomach.

At the very moment, the fireplace burst into green flames and Dumbledore's face appeared. The two wizards turned to it immediately, and ran in a very clumsy way in order to get closer. As Dumbledore saw their faces, the faint smile upon his face gave place to a worried glance.

"I would just like to tell you that Professor Craine is doing just fine, but why do I have the feeling you are about to tell me otherwise?"

Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded encouragingly to him.

"I had a dream, sir… Professor Craine… she was…" he took in a breath and felt a bit surprised to find his throat in a knot "She was dead, sir"

Sirius could swear he saw Dumbledore's sky-blue eyes turn darker, as his expression fell. Sirius looked from one to the other.

"She is, in a way, Harry" Dumbledore tried to explain, trying not to pay attention to the expression of pure horror upon Sirius' face "Professor Craine is different now and I guess you could say that a part of her died, but another one has been born" he said, but his voice faltered.

"I hate metaphors" Sirius barked under his breath as he sat down on the floor and passed his hands over his hair "Did you see anything else in your dream?" Sirius asked, trying to stay calm.

"No, but my scar burned" Harry confessed.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore.

"I'll take care of everything. Don't worry. It won't take long before you're all back to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, with a stern look upon his face.

"But… what about " Sirius started but Dumbledore interrupted.

"I can assure you Moira is up and about, and in perfect health, and will remain that way. But keep me posted about your dreams, Harry" and before either of them could ask anything else, Dumbledore's head disappeared in the green flames.

They remained in silence. Harry sat down beside Sirius, feeling better that his teacher was safe, but still he felt as if something was wrong. He looked at his godfather, and his suspicion turned to fact.

"What …"

"He knows, Harry" Sirius interrupted as he turned his pale face toward his godson "That is what it meant. Voldemort knows"

&&&

Remus Lupin knocked on the door twice and still got no answer. He managed to get the tray with food on one arm as he opened the door to Moira's room.

"Moira?" he called as he entered the dimly lit chamber. The bed was unmade, and the door to the bathroom was ajar "Moira, can you hear me?" Still no answer.

Lupin put the tray down on the center table between the couch and the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and moved to the bathroom. His steps moved faster each time he called her name and didn't hear her reply. He searched everywhere and there was not a single sign of her.

He dashed out of the room, screaming Justine and Moody's name through the halls.

"What the hell!" Justine yelled as she walked out of the staff's classroom, red eyes from lack of sleep, hair all over the place, but fully dressed and armed. As she saw Lupin's pale face, she knew exactly what had happened "Where would she go?"

"I don't know" he said as he heard Moody's steps coming to meet them "I can't think… how could I leave her alone?"

"It was about time" Moody said as he passed the two and, without stopping, made his way toward the staircases. Lupin and Justine had to run a bit to catch up "I was beginning to worry. She was taking everything too well"

"You knew this would happen?" Lupin asked.

"It was bound to" Moody replied "Curiosity comes hand in hand with fear. She has to see for herself where she is and so on and so forth" Moody said, impatiently.

&&&

"Beautiful isn't it?" a male voice asked, making Moira turn around on her heels "A view like this one takes anyone's breath away"

Ethan Leery took a few steps toward Moira, who watched his every move. Then, as he reached her side, he turned to see what she was seeing: Hogwarts castle. Moira stood tall beside Ethan, a clean black dress on, hair hanging loose almost to her lower back, and no shoes on her feet. The Auror noticed that detail.

"Connection with Mother Nature, huh?" he asked in his hoarse voice as he turned his clear eyes toward hers. He smiled "Your eyes are already changing color" he said.

Moira remained silent as she turned from him and continued her walk. But Ethan's footsteps followed her.

"What do you want?" she asked in a very husky voice, as if she had never used it before, or as if she had screamed for hours. The second one was truer.

"Progress, Moira! You're not longer speaking in parseltongue"

"Yes" she hissed, still not paying any attention to Ethan, but apparently looking for something. Occasionally she would shut her eyes and smell the air, fell the grass beneath her feet.

"There" Ethan said and pointed to the school's gates that were very far from where they stood, but in the direction Moira was heading. She turned to Ethan "Your home is that way"

"MOIRA!" Justine screamed as she saw the two wizards talking. She ran to meet them, Moody and Lupin by her side "For Merlin's sake, woman, we were looking all over for you"

"It's really alright. Miss Craine was just looking for her way home" Ethan said to a very puzzled Moody "You see, usually, when a transfer like this happens, the witch or wizard turns very hostile and dangerous and that is what we feared would happen to Moira" he explained as Moira's face turned angry and nobody noticed but Lupin "But the most interesting thing happened. She is looking for her inner self instead of publicly demonstrating her powers. Without knowing who she is, she can't know how much power is in her hands and…"

Moira walked passed them, in the direction of the gates. They started to follow, all but Lupin, and as she heard their footsteps, she turned on her heels.

"STOP IT!" she yelled and they stopped immediately. They could swear the air had stopped moving "Stop treating me as if I'm a ticking bomb! If you don't want anyone hurt, leave - me - alone!"

"We can't, Moira. The times are very dangerous and you're a target, and…" Justine replied.

"I know that" she said in her husky voice "Someone with red snake-like eyes is after me" Moira went quiet as she saw the man who called himself her father leave the castle and walk in their direction "Keep away from me… all of you".

Then her eyes found Lupin's. Justine saw how they were staring at each other and just knew she was seeing his thoughts. Then Moira changed direction and moved to meet Lupin, who led her inside the castle, once more. Moody nodded and Ethan's jaw just dropped.

Dumbledore, who was by the Great Hall entrance, stood still as she passed him, but followed both professors with his eyes. Soon enough the others were by his side.

"Albus, you have to do something" Ethan said as Justine and Moody went up the stairs to meet them.

"Yes, I do" Dumbledore said as he looked at the other wizards "Voldemort knows Moira has survived" he said simply "He knows of it and it's not pleased. Come gentlemen" the Headmaster said "and lady" he added as he looked at Justine "It's time to review everything that has been going on and put an end to all this"

"What about them?" Justine asked.

"I expect Professor Lupin will be joining us soon" Dumbledore said as he walked "Moira will be safe. I know it"

Justine looked at Moody and then at Ethan. Who was she to worry if Moira's own father apparently didn't.

"I'll find Abigail" Justine said "She can help us"

&&&

"Here" Lupin showed a secret passageway that seemed to be blocked for a very long time "Just follow the tunnel and you'll end up in a hollow tree, near your house". Moira looked at him with a strange look "Don't worry. No one knows about this one. Not even the Weasley's twins"

"Who?" Moira asked.

"Students of yours. Of ours" he looked at her and Moira didn't like that look one bit. It seemed as if he was feeling sad, or missing something "You'll remember them. Anyway, just follow it. When everything is over, I'll shut this one down and replace the spell. Don't worry"

Moira looked at him again and vanished in the shadows. The passageway closed behind her and Lupin remained at the spot, looking at the door that was no longer opened.

&&&

"You'll just have to wait" she said "I don't think I never had to deal with someone so stubborn as you! Now drink this or I'll have to tell your students what color is your underwear"

Severus Snape sat impatiently in his hospital bed, as Poppy shoved a spoon full of some sort of syrup down his throat. He hated being sick. He hated being treated like a child. He hated being helpless. But what Snape hated the most was…

"Are you sure you don't..."

"No" he interrupted bitterly "I don't remember anything".

"It should come back to you when you get stronger" Poppy said as she moved toward the window "You lost a tremendous amount of blood and if Abigail hadn't found you when she did, I don't think you would be here today"

_"Great"_ Severus thought_ "Now I'll have to thank her for saving my life. This can't get worse" _

"Moira came by to see you when you were in a coma" Poppy said cheerfully "She was the one who woke you up from it. It must have been some powerful spell she used"

Snape closed his eyes. Moira. Where was she? A flash came back to him. Moira was close to him, he could smell her hair, but something was wrong. She had a very different look in her eyes. Had she been with him when he was attacked?

"I think she is a fine young woman" Poppy said, making Snape open his eyes again, and purse his lips "I also think you've been alone for too long"

"You think too much" he said as he stood up. Poppy hastily made her way around the bed, in order to help him, but he didn't need any help. He moved as fast as he could, limping a bit, toward the bathroom. As soon as he left it, fully clothed in his usual black garments, he made for the door.

"Severus, you can't leave yet. You're not strong enough" Poppy exclaimed as she followed him through the hospital hallway, causing healers to frown at him, but he didn't listen. He was needed at Hogwarts, and there was nothing she could say that would change his mind.

&&&

Even after many years with its doors closed, Dumbledore Manor looked exactly as she had last remembered. The garden was well kept, the windows were washed, and the paint was not pealing. She opened the door carefully, feeling as if she would hear something or someone inside. She wanted to, but there was nothing but silence, and the scent of times that won't come back. Slowly, she entered the living room; the place that once held small but cozy dinner parties, now had broken chairs, empty frames fallen from the walls or hanging crooked on them. _Signs of struggle_, she thought. She picked one empty frame up. Its occupant had left years ago. _Lucky him_.

Then, something made her look above, toward the top of the staircase that led to the bedrooms. In careful steps, she made her way up. There were several doors on a long corridor, but only one was opened.

"_You're a tough witch to kill indeed_" the voice echoed in the dark "_But I think I can manage_"

She stopped before the master bedroom. The bed was made, but the covers and pillows showed someone had lied down on top of them. Her hand traveled to her chest as her breaths increased their rhythm: the curtains around the four-poster bed were all drawn but the ones that faced the entrance to the room.

"I died here" a feminine voice echoed behind her. She turned to find almond shaped chocolate brown eyes looking at the bed.

"A little bit of all of us did" Chloe answered as she saw the younger witch take steps closer to her, her eyes not blinking "Your mother died here".

For a moment, the two witches, from two different generations, stood in silence. Their eyes looked at the bed and saw what was no longer there: the dead body of Tsarina Craine Dumbledore.

"I saw it" the younger witch said in a husky voice "Why?"

"Because you can also do great things, Moira" she said.

"Then why didn't I stop it?" Moira asked as her eyes started to shine.

"Because she didn't want you to" she took Moira's shoulders in her hands and looked deeply into her eyes "Do you want a chance to get him back for what he did?"

"More than anything" Moira answered, revenge visible in her eyes, in every word that left her lips.

"I can help you remember, teach you to control your powers. I can help you become the sorceress your mother wanted you to be" she said, without doubt on her face "That is your inheritance" she raised her chin "It's time for you to claim it"

&&&

"Call the children back" Abigail said as her eyes traveled through an open window at Dumbledore's office "She's safe" she turned to them with a big smile upon her face "Moira is with my mother now. She's safe and will be soon ready to come back to us" tears escaped her eyes, but she pushed them away as she walked across the room and hugged Remus, who was also smiling in relief.

Justine looked from Abby, to Ethan, who was holding back a smile, to Moody, who was doing exactly the same thing.

"I don't know about you lot, but I can't wait until Fudge gets here and tries to take her away"

The three of them burst out laughing. Dumbledore cleaned his throat loudly, and the laughter died out. Justine looked at the Headmaster and found a man with relief on his face and a hint of a smile hidden in his features. Yes, Cornelius Fudge would have a great surprise.

"Very good, very good, but are you sure it's safe for Chloe to help Moira?" Ethan asked "She doesn't have the absolute control of her powers yet"

"Yet" Aberforth said as his blue eyes found Ethan's "My wife knows more than she lets on" she looked at his daughter "Merlin, this whole family does!"

"I'll tend to the letters" McGonagall said with a big smile upon her face "I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss the children"

"I'll send the Aurors back, but I'll keep guard once the children return" Moody said and looked at Justine "Are you up for it?".

"Absolutely!" she replied.

"You still think the students are involved in this so called ancient evil?" Aberforth asked.

"Not the students, but _a_ student" he looked at them "But leave that to me. What else do we need to find out?"

"Who attacked Snape" Justine said "An Auror got into the castle saying Tonks had sent him, only I found out later, she hadn't. Turns out this Auror turned up at the Ministry with a huge bump on his head and no recollection of what had happened"

"Even with Polyjuice potion, the gates have powerful spells upon them" Flitwick said "They would recognize evil intruders"

"But not someone from within, not that a Hogwarts professor would do such a thing" Moody looked at Dumbledore. A Death Eater already taught, pretending to be Moody, and Quirrel too, while carrying the Dark Lord on his own head.

"What about some kid's parent" Justine continued "And Snape tried to keep them out. I was the one who let him in" she said, her voice showing the heavy weight of guilt.

"An easy mistake that, given the circumstances, any of us could have made" Dumbledore said "And then…"

"Then I was leading Ethan, Alastor, Snape and the phony Auror to your office, when Snape told me he had something to attend to" she widened her eyes.

"He knew" Lupin concluded "Severus knew the Auror was an impostor"

"Did I?" a deep voice came from the door. Severus Snape stood tall as his eyes searched the room. Beside him, a very tired Poppy was trying to get her breath back.

"Sir… I tried… but he… wouldn't listen" she spoke in breaths as she sat down next to Flitwick, who conjured a goblet of cool water, and handed to her.

His eyes found Abigail's blue ones. She was smiling and that action alone lit up the room. He moved his gaze to Dumbledore, who also showed how much he was glad that the Potion Master was back on his feet. However, there was one person missing in the room, and that was the only one he wanted to meet.

"I'm glad you can join us once more, Severus" Dumbledore said and Snape nodded curtly "Now, where were we?"

"Severus" Lupin called.

"Don't waste your breath, Lupin" Snape interrupted "I don't have any recollection of what happened"

"Of course he doesn't" Moody said as he stood up "Do you all honestly think that a stunt like that would leave loose ends?"

"I saw it" Abby said softly, the smile long gone from her face "I saw your attack moments before it happened. That is why I went looking for you"

Snape frowned, as did all the others.

"Abby, for Morgana's sake!" Aberforth urged.

"I'm not sure about what I saw... I mean, all I saw was…" she bit her lips and turned her eyes to Lupin.

"Moira" he continued "She saw Moira" Dumbledore's lips parted as Snape stopped breathing for a second "Abigail had a vision where Moira was hurt. After I found her, and took her to safety, Abby also saw what had happened to Severus"

"Impossible!" Justine said "She'd never hurt any of us"

"But when she entered the Great Hall, she took responsibility for his injuries" Ethan said "How? Why?"

"But she wasn't anywhere near Severus" Lupin said, urgency in his voice "She was with me when Abigail saw him, and …" he went silent. He couldn't betray her trust and expose her feelings for the man "There is just no way she could have hurt him. This has to have been misinterpreted. That is possible, isn't it?" he looked at Abigail, who nodded.

"Possible, however unlikely. I'll need to talk to Moira when she comes back, though" Abby said.

All eyes turned to Dumbledore, who had his fixed on Snape. Snape was clearly lost in thought. He tried to remember what had happened, but all he could remember was her body against his, her lips on his, and a very different look in her eyes. That witch was going to drive him mad, and there was no way he would tell all of the staff that the last thing he remembered was kissing the Headmaster's daughter.

"She was framed" Moody broke the silence "She has to have been framed" he paced the room.

"The transfer caused the tremor" Ethan said "The tremor caused Snape's injuries, or was planned to do so" he looked at Dumbledore "We find that fake Auror, we get the culprit"

"Yes, but the question is, how do we get him?" Sprout asked

"I recommend patience and a small dose of pressure" Moody replied with a wicked smile. The plan was formed and all he needed was time to put it into action.

&&&

Sirius was clearly out of place at the Weasley's table. Harry had been going to stay at the Burrow for so long that he was almost part of the family, something that caused mixed feelings in Sirius' heart. As he ate, he watched the small talk between the red heads and Harry. Arthur was in deep conversation with Percy about school and Head Boy duty, while Fred and George tried to talk their mother into letting them go to Diagon Alley for a little "supply shopping". While that took place, Harry, Ron and Ginny remembered past events, none of which Sirius had participated on.

"Are you not hungry?" Molly asked and had to repeat the question in order to get Sirius' attention.

"Not really" he said as he rose to his feet and moved to wash his plate.

"Don't worry about that" Molly said as she took the plate from Sirius' hand.

He just stood there, watching the family. Harry might not have had the chance to really meet his parents, but he found great people to take the job. He smiled a sad smile and moved toward the garden.

The sound in the house was of laughter and celebration, as the letters from Hogwarts were delivered right after dinnertime. The students were to come back by the beginning of the following week, and they couldn't be happier about it. Sirius was relieved, since that meant that all was well, or was pretty close to being that way.

The smell of fresh rosemary got carried in the soft wind that messed Sirius' hair up. He took a few steps away from the house, and lied down on the grass. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the stars above him. It sure was a beautiful night, and a faint smile grew upon his face. He missed looking at the sky. Movements made him turn his head, and look beside him. Harry was lying on his right side. The sky reflected on his glasses. Beside the boy, Ginny repeated the action, her flaming red hair fanned on the ground.

"That is the Orion constellation" Harry said.

"It's not" she replied in a mocking tone "What is your grade in Astronomy again?" Harry snorted and they went on, arguing about the names of the stars, and grades, and how much girls are smarter than boys. He smiled silently as he let this sight remind him of James and Lily.

While in Azkaban, he thought of nothing but them, and Remus, Moira, Harry, and of course, killing Peter. When he left, all he could think of was taking care of Harry, but, once again, that didn't happen. He tried to keep him safe, even from afar, tried to keep in touch, but nothing compared to this: to sharing meals, and having conversations. Now, everything was different: he was free. Now, Sirius Black was not only a professor at Hogwarts, but a godfather not to the Boy Who Lived, but to his best friend's son. And, this time, he was sticking around.

&&&

Liam Laois was being taken care of by a Healer. He had arrived at Malfoy Manor in such a state that reminded Draco of a train rack. He couldn't believe the man was still breathing. He hated having Liam at his house, he despised the man almost as much as he hated the man's son, Iago. At first, Draco thought they were just a couple of pure blooded wizards who wanted the same things he did, but he was finding out, little by little, that he had been wrong.

Draco was not stupid, no matter what Gryffindors thought. He had seen the way his father, his aunt, and Liam talked about what went on at Hogwarts. He had heard the whispers, seen the late night meetings, even the way his mother was acting different. He knew for a fact that something really bad had happened, and he didn't really care. But what Draco didn't like was that he was being left out of it. He knew his cousin, Megan, was trying to find out about things as well, but she was as far away from all of it as he was. They both tried even harder to find out things when they saw Liam be carried into the house, nights after Halloween. Maeve wouldn't answer her daughters questions about what had happened, and all they heard was:

"Let's just say I was right" Narcissa had said with an evil smile upon her features.

Now, as they entered King's Cross station, they looked around for their friends. Draco bid his parents good-bye and moved to enter the train with Crabbe and Goyle, followed closely by Iago, who wasn't feeling too well and walked a few steps slower. Megan did the same and entered the train, looking for Neville.

"What now?" Maeve asked, her eyes searching the crowd.

"We wait for another opportunity" Lucius said "There are still things in motion, let's just hope they remain that way" Narcissa snorted.

"I told you she was a tough witch to kill, and you didn't listen" she spoke in hardly more than a whisper "Maybe the Dark Lord can listen better than the two of you" she said as she narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Take good care of her, ok?" Sirius asked Mr. Weasley as he handed him the keys to his motorcycle.

"If you need her, just let me know" Arthur replied with a satisfied smile upon his face. He loved Muggles and having a go at Sirius motorcycle was in his plans, but not in his wife's, who took the keys from him.

"Don't worry. If you need it, we'll send it through someone else"

Mrs. Weasley hugged them all good-bye, and they entered the train. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Sirius joined Neville and Megan in a compartment.

"This is so weird" Sirius said as he sat down "I haven't been here for such a long time and yet…"

"It feels as if it was yesterday" Harry completed and Sirius nodded.

"Harry" Neville called but before he could go on, he saw Sirius sitting next to Harry "Oh… hello… I just"

"It's ok, Neville. He won't tell, will you?" Megan asked, her gray eyes finding Sirius'. Not a trace of fear in them.

"Not a word" Sirius whispered and Megan smiled.

"Oh… ok then… Anyway, Megan told me some things I think you should hear, Harry" Neville went on.

And Megan retold what she had seen during their untimely vacation. Sirius didn't blink and Hermione had her eyes really wide.

"Liam is definitely involved in this" Sirius said as Megan told the story "Look, what I'm about to tell you has to remain a secret. Dumbledore might not like me telling you, but I think you ought to know". The kids were all looking at him, hearts racing "Liam Laois was one of the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade when Harry was attacked. Moira took care of him at the time, but his family is deep down into the Dark Arts for that to be the end of story"

"You think they are up to no good at Hogwarts?" Ron asked and Sirius smiled at his choice of words.

"Yes, Ron, and I'm not the only one that thinks so. Here's what I want you to do: be extremely careful. If you hear or see anything strange, go straight to Dumbledore or any of us, understand?" they all nodded.

The rest of the train trip was filled with laughter, sweets, and Sirius telling stories of his school days. Malfoy didn't dare bother them when a Professor was in Harry's compartment, but a few seventh year girls joined them for a bit, just to drool over their good looking teacher.

As the site of Hogsmeade appeared through the windows, cheers were heard all through the train. It didn't take long for the corridors to be filled with students trying to get out. Megan stayed behind, pulling her Gryffindor robes around her, her eyes on the night sky outside.

"A sickle for your thoughts" Sirius said at the door. Megan turned. They were alone.

"Just being silly" she said and, for the first time since Sirius had met the girl, she saw an eleven year old child in front of him and not a girl who was forced to grow up too fast.

"You know your mother loves you, right?" Sirius asked. Remus was so much better at this kind of thing than he was. Megan hesitated but nodded.

"I know that if she wanted to hurt Professor Craine she could, and that's wrong, and that Professor Craine is right to want to get even, but I don't want my mom to get hurt, and…"

"Megan, Megan" Sirius called as he knelt down to one knee and took her little shoulders in his hands "The fight between Professor Craine and your mom is theirs and theirs alone. It will do you no good in getting in the way, understand? Sometimes adults are just… stupid" Megan smiled "You know too much about it already. Don't take sides, Megan. Not while you don't have to"

They stared at each other for a moment and then she blinked and nodded. Sirius stood up once more and offered his hand for her to take. Megan took it and, together, they left the train. Many girls narrowed their jealous eyes at Megan, who just lifted her chin and smiled. Sirius shook his head before meeting his godson's friends.

"You can see the Orion constellation from here too, look" Harry said, in a clear mocking tone only to see Ginny widen her eyes at him. She was about to tell him off when she noticed the smile on his face.

"Git" she said as she punched his arm.

As they passed Malfoy, Hermione could have sworn she saw Draco narrow his eyes at Harry, but decided not to point that out.

&&&

The welcome back feast was probably the best they had tasted so far. Seeing Moody and Justine there, and Moira's empty seat, Harry knew that not all things were fine, but Dumbledore's smile was enough to convince him that, soon, they would be.

Although they weren't even close to the middle of the school year, the atmosphere was of holydays. The students couldn't be in a better mood, and almost didn't complain about homework. Well, not on the first day back. On the second, they were all back to normal, discussing the Potions essay, practicing spells and studying for Transfiguration. Everything was back to normal at Hogwarts, but Harry felt like something was missing.

Several Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons had passed with Lupin teaching solo, or with the occasional help from Justine. She didn't have the patience he did, so she usually just demonstrated some spells or hexes that were useful. But no sign of Moira. Snape was grumpier than usual and the door to her room, located next to the painting that was the entrance to Gryffindor's common room, remained closed and undisturbed.

_"She's ok" _Harry thought_ "She's going to come back. She didn't leave you. She wouldn't" _

He didn't know exactly why he cared so much about her, but he did, and not seeing her around made him worry. That was a good bye letter she had written to him. She had said she wasn't going to be at Hogwarts when he returned, but he knew that had changed.

_"I'm really sorry I couldn't stay to explain things to you. But know this: you aren't as lonely as you think you are"_ she had said in her letter. But explain what? Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius about it.

One more day was half over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was already low on the horizon, the classes were coming to an end, and the students welcomed the weekend. When night had finally fallen, the children and staff filled the Great Hall for another warm supper, when the big Oak doors flew open. Several students gasped in surprise as they turned their heads toward it. Some teachers had their wands in hand, but put them away as they saw who entered the room: Cornelius Fudge and about twenty Aurors.

Harry looked from them to Ron, to Hermione and all the way to Sirius. His godfather, however, was looking straight at Fudge, with an almost murderous look on his eyes. Remus caught Harry's eye and he understood that everything was under control. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy smirked at the surprise as he saw an enormous glass cage waiting outside the Hall.

"Where is she, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked, without hesitation.

"Good evening Cornelius. What a pleasant surprise" Dumbledore echoed sweetly through the Hall as he stood up "Where's who?"

"Your daughter, for Merlin's sake" Cornelius spat back, not caring one bit about his tone or the bad looks he was receiving "Don't make things worse for her, Dumbledore"

"Oh, Moira is quite fine, Cornelius. Thank you for your concern" a few kids laughed "Please, tell me, how can the visit of the Ministry of Magic make things bad for my daughter and a Professor in this school, I might add?"

Harry saw Justine exchange glances with Moody. They were on opposite ends of the staff table, on their feet and wands at the ready. She looked at the group of Aurors that had followed Fudge. Harry followed her lead and wasn't really surprised to see that they weren't really happy to be there.

"Dumbledore, don't play games with me!" Fudge barked, his face growing red "I've come to take her away. You know she is not safe and Azkaban is… "

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" exclaimed Sirius as he, too, stood up.

Fudge took a few steps back, but no Auror pulled out their wands.

"Now, now, Sirius. Moira is not going anywhere, let alone Azkaban" Dumbledore said and Abby took Sirius's hand and pulled him down to his seat. Dumbledore turned to Fudge, his mocking tone gone from his voice "Moira Craine Dumbledore is perfectly safe and is remaining at this school for as long as she whishes"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Fudge spat back. Harry had never seen him so angry, so out of himself before. As they argued some more, Harry looked back at the staff table, and saw that Snape, for the first time, looked pink on the cheeks. It was as if he was dyeing to yell at some one but couldn't do so. Then, suddenly, Harry saw his expression soften, his lips part and his eyebrows go up on his forehead. That lasted for just one moment, before his expression became unreadable.

Harry followed his gaze and what he saw made his heart jump on his chest. At the doors to the Great Hall, standing still, looking positively beautiful, was Moira. She had her usual black dress on, her hair was put up on an elegant bun, and her face was radiant. She looked older and younger at the same time. It was as if she had matured overnight, as if power could be felt from her very presence, and yet, she didn't look tired as she did before, or worried. It was as if Moira had finally reached the right point for her to be.

She had her eyes at Fudge, but as Harry was about to stand up and go to her, she looked at him. Briefly, a smile filled her face, but she put her lips together and place on index finger before them, indicating for Harry to be quiet. He obeyed and looked around. No one, not even the Aurors, had noticed she was standing there. Harry smiled. She is supposed to be so dangerous and yet, no one saw her coming.

"Don't argue with me, Dumbledore. I'm taking her away and that is final!" Fudge spat.

"Then hurry up. I don't have all night" Moira suddenly spoke.

Gasps all over the Great Hall again. The Aurors, once again, didn't pull out their wands. Some students stood on tip toe to get a better look at her, as she entered the Hall, elegantly. Harry looked at his friends. They were all positively loving the argument and the fact that it was all about to get better. In the staff table, all, but Snape, had smiles upon their faces. Fudge's skin was the definition of pale.

"Well" she purred as she stopped, only steps away from the Minister "Do what you have to do, Minister, but be advised: I will not go quietly"

Fudge couldn't speak. He looked from one Auror to the next, but none showed support.

"Ah, Aurors. Strange profession, isn't it?" Moira asked as she looked around the room "They are the elite against Dark Wizardry, and yet, they choose not to go against me" she widened her eyes "There must be someone here worst than me, don't you think?"

Shy laughter filled the room, just as tension did the same.

"You… yo... you must" Fudge started but Moira cut him off.

"Now, now, Minister. Don't embarrass yourself. I've listened to everything you had to say. You see, I was standing right over there, by the glass cage you brought me. There's no need to repeat yourself" Fudge looked livid.

"How dare you?" was all that he could say.

"You'd be surprised at how much I dare, Minister" Moira hissed "But lucky for you, I have my heart and my mind very much in place. My father already gave you an answer and it is very rude of you not to listen to it" Moira said as she moved past Fudge and towards Dumbledore. She turned to face him once more. "You have no power at Hogwarts, Minister. Here, the rules are made by the Headmaster, and we must all abide by them. If he tells me I should go, than I'll go. Otherwise, I'm not moving"

"She's not moving, Cornelius" Dumbledore said.

"Not an inch" McGonagall found her voice and stood up as well. All the members of the staff table joined the move, and Harry followed. In a few moments, the majority of the students followed. Fudge looked around, his jaw on his chest, eyes blinking fast.

"How can you stand there and threaten me?" Fudge asked.

"Oh, we're not threatening you, Cornelius. See, I didn't bring a cage to put you into, did I?"

"She'll murder you in your sleep!" at this, Dumbledore stood up from his seat extremely fast, but Remus moved to toward him, gently holding his arm. Several students held their breath. Fudge ignored them "Think of the children, Dumbledore. For Merlin's sake, Harry Potter safety is in jeopardy. She was in league with You-Know-Who!"

At the moment those words left Fudge's lips, he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He expected Moira to advance on him, to take his life right there, but she had her eyes fixed on him. The chaos that statement had brought into the room was quickly dying out. Draco Malfoy wasn't blinking and nor was the rest of the witches and wizards in the room. When the silence was thicker than ice, Moira spoke again.

"What did I ever do to you, Minister?" she asked in hardly more than a whisper, but that is was loud enough for all of them to hear "You know as well as every single person in this room that what you just said is a lie, then why say it?" Moira waited for an answer that didn't come "You know that Voldemort (the room hissed at the name) bewitched me when I was in school, and yet, I broke the spell and helped him fall. You know he did everything in his power to see that I wouldn't live through the power transfer, and yet, here I am. You know he killed my own mother, so how, please tell me, do you think I was ever in league with him!"

"Cornelius, I think it is time for you to leave" Dumbledore said, already by Moira's side.

"Sir" an Auror spoke. Moira looked at him, and recognized as the one that had hexed her and had been hit by Justine "Alastor Moody and Justine Lorcan will monitor her for you, sir" he took Fudge's arm and led him to the door "There's no reason for you to worry, Minister. They have everything under control"

It was as if Fudge allowed himself to be taken away. That Auror tried to save some dignity, but it was pretty doubtful there was any left in Cornelius Fudge. What had gone wrong? Why was he so crazy, so out of control? Was he under the Imperious Curse? Harry had thought about all possibilities in a matter of seconds, time that took for the Aurors to clear out of the Great Hall and cheer fill it again.

"There will be investigations as to what made our Minister act so… out of himself" Dumbledore said "Don't worry, now, help me to sing Happy Birthday to Professor Craine, since it was her birthday while we were all away"

The Hall broke into song, and Moira looked as red as Ron's hair. A few students stood up to congratulate her, as did several members of the staff. Sirius raised her from the ground, making her face go even redder. Snape didn't move away from his seat. Harry was the last one to go up to her as the Hall had resumed its usual activities.

"Happy Birthday, Professor" he said shyly as Moira shook his hand. Her hand was warm.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" she replied with a pretty smile, and kept her hand in hers, his eyes in hers.

"I thought you weren't going to be here when I got back" Harry said, the same mocking tone on his voice as his father had.

"Let's just say I changed my mind" she replied as she took a step closer to him "One time, I promised your mother I would look after you. I don't break promises, Potter"

Harry's eyes almost outgrew his glasses.

"What?" he whispered, not being able to exclaim.

Moira only looked at him and smiled thoughtfully.

"She also made me promise not to tell you more than this. Not breaking this one either. Have a good night" and she left for her place at the staff table, looking radiant and yet powerful, and leaving Harry behind, with even more questions than before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So sorry for taking so long. It's getting harder to find the time to write, but I promise I won't abandon this fic! Thank you for keeping up with me. I would like to thank Flora Fairfield, by editor and great friend for taking the time to read and comment this chapter. Your D/G is coming along, I promise! I would also like to ask those of you who leave me reviews (that are much appreciated, thank you) to sign them, to let me know who you are and how to reach you, ok? See you all on the next one.


End file.
